Paper Maid
by Charivari
Summary: When Basta steals a copy of Inkheart from an old publisher, he also takes the man's maid Dafne to work for Capricorn. As Dafne becomes embroiled in the affairs of the village, she becomes closer to the man who kidnapped her. Completed. Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all,**

**The story's back up yay!**

**For new readers, this story had been up for three years before I deleted it to do some editing. It originally had over 200! reviews and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Skyridge, Leona, Lillianne, Misan, Patches of the fallen, NoMoreDaydreams, Mana Black, everyone who reviewed as a Guest and ALL the others. THANK YOU! Your reviews were lovely and motivating. I'm sorry they got erased by me deleting the story. I know you took the time to write the reviews. They might not exist anymore but I remember them up here *taps brain*. I also want to thank everyone who put me on their author follow list. It just showed how much people liked the story and it made me all warm inside. It also made me determined to get this story back up as soon as possible so voila! I want to give a special thank you to Skyridge for all the laughs she's given me in her reviews and PM chats. Love ya internet buddy! Please check out her deviant art Pandora-Soup 'cause she did a picture for meee and eventually she will have fanfiction up under the name McShmickley so keep an eye out! Also a shout out to CupidityRising, thank for your lovely PMs and please check out her Basta fanfiction Inkblood!**

**Enjoy the newly-edited **_**Paper Maid**_** folks! I'll try to get ALL the chapters back up as soon as possible. And write new some new ones too!**

**Kisses,**

**Charivari**

**Chapter 1**

When Dafne reflected back on the events of the day gone past, she wished that she had never opened the door of Signor Orazio's home. Although, she supposed even her own actions wouldn't have prevented the book's theft. If she hadn't answered the door, the three men would have thought the place unoccupied and would have broken the door down or smashed windows to get it. But if she hadn't made her presence known, maybe she could have hidden from them and waited until they'd left. If she had only had the foresight, she might have avoided being kidnapped along with the book the men had stolen. But then, how was she to have known the intentions of the three strangers she had welcomed inside. They had been dressed in black uniforms (only one of them wore a white shirt and he acted as their spokesperson) and she had mistaken them for book collectors.

Her employer, Signor Orazio was a retired publisher and had recently donated several books from his personal collection to a local library. They were children's books, most were editions that had been printed by his company and had once belonged to his children. As all his children had left home, Signor Orazio had thought they would be more useful to "young boys and girls and not an old man like me", he had said with a smile. The books had meant to be collected on the same day that the three men appeared and Dafne had thought the library had sent them. Signor Orazio had left the house some hours before on his way to a luncheon. He had instructed Dafne that if someone came for the books in his absence, she could oversee their transfer and gave her the key to his study where the books were awaiting their voyage nestled together in a box.

Signor Orazio had been living alone when Dafne had come to work for him. His wife had recently passed and without her consistent housekeeping, Dafne had arrived to a house in disarray. It was at the insistence of his concerned children that he hire a maid for they themselves lived a distance away. Her interview had taken place in his study where he sat, pawing absent-mindedly at a copy of Ovid's poetry amid a fortress of dirty cutlery piled on his desk. Despite his disorganisation, Dafne had liked him immediately for he was a kind gentleman whose intelligence was laced with good humour. She had also seen that he was a man restless with loneliness. Signor Orazio had obviously felt the same way for he hired her the next day and from then on, the two had become quite close.

Dafne had attended school but despite graduating, her reading skills were poor. Signor Orazio, on the other hand, had a voracious appetite for books and learning and had immediately encouraged Dafne to improve her literacy. In the evenings after Dafne had cleared away dinner, they retired to Signor Orazio's study for reading sessions. Her laboriously slow reading had initially embarrassed her but Signor Orazio had proved to be infinitely patient and under his tutelage, she had flourished. But now, the thought that the man who Dafne loved like a doting grandfather might now consider her a thief was almost unbearable.

It was the man behind the driver's wheel who had planted the terrible seed of thought inside her head. His name was Basta, likely a pseudonym or foreign for she had never heard that name before. The other two under his command had similarly strange monikers, Cockerell and Flatnose. Odder names she had not encountered outside of fiction. Basta was currently driving to a destination unknown to her and referred to as "the village", an uninformative title. She had also heard the name Capricorn. Regardless of where the three men were taking her, she knew that she had to find a way to escape - with the book. She didn't understand the importance of book called _Inkheart_, nor did she recall ever reading it. She supposed it might have been valuable but then again, Signor Orazio was the owner of many rare books. Surely they would have also been targeted if the trio's motive had been robbery.

But when Dafne had shown them into Signor Orazio's study, they hadn't even batted an eyelid at the contents of the rest of his impressive library. As soon as she had indicated the box containing the books for donation, Basta gone over to it, selected a book, scrutinised the cover and then discarded it carelessly on the floor with a noise of disgust. At this action, Dafne immediately saw her error although she did not fully comprehend it. When she raised her voice in alarm, he had signalled to the others who took hold of her.

"Aw, you were being so helpful and you've just gone and spoilt it," Cockerell had drawled at her, "Too bad, for you at least, now I get to have some real fun."

But Basta had interrupted any action he was about to take, saying,

"Don't do anything yet, we still have to find the book. Bring her over her, will you."

It was with certain reluctance that Cockerell obeyed him, dragging Dafne over to where Basta was still in the process of searching the box. Discarded books lay on the floor around him like dead birds with their wings stretched out. Dafne felt a flash of anger at the scene. How dare he do this to Signor Orazio's books! As if he were aware of her feelings, Basta purposely flicked a book in her direction. It landed at her feet with a depressing thud. She stared at it. _The Hobbit_. They had read that one together. The memory made her eyes sting. She looked at Basta who smiled lazily, as if his actions were of no consequence to him.

"I know you probably don't think too highly of us coming in here and knocking about your master's precious books. Not to mention the guns pointed at you. But we're looking for something particular. A very special book. And the sooner we find it, the sooner we'll leave,"

When he spoke, Dafne caught a faint whiff of peppermint. A curious smell she hadn't expected ever to associate with the fear she felt for this man, especially then as he drew a knife from his belt, "So it would be your best interests to help us find it."

Dafne tried to be brave like the heroines from books with their blazing eyes and clever retorts, but when she spoke, she couldn't prevent her voice from trembling, "Why, why would I help you. Look at w-what you've done." In response, Basta flicked his knife open and her eyes bulged at the sight of its wicked edge. His next words were low but she caught all of them.

"You haven't even seen the tip of what I'm capable of," He murmured as he moved the blade up to rest upon her cheek. It was cold and it was like its touch drew all the warmth from her body, leaving her frozen in place, "I'm not shy about making some adjustments to that pretty little face of yours, although it would be a pity. Like I said, I don't need your help but it will be a lot less painful for you if you did. Understand?"

Under the caress of steel, what else could she do but submit to his demands. She had never been particularly courageous and the thought of pain terrified her. She never been threatened before and these men looked as though it was their career. She thought of Signor Orazio. It felt like a betrayal to assist these thieves but she was completely helpless. Even if she could break free of their hold, there was nothing in the study she could use to defend herself. Books were no match for guns and knives, no matter what heroic deeds were inscribed on their pages. So with the full knowledge of the futility of her situation, she surrendered with a nod of her head. The knife withdrew from her cheek and though it left no cut, the spot where it had been felt akin to numbness. Basta sounded pleased at this acquiescence.

"Good, you've made the right choice. The book's name is_ Inkheart_. Go ahead and find it for me." He instructed, indicating the box with his knife.

Despite her cooperation, the other two shoved Dafne towards it. She peered inside. There were many books still inside it, unharmed by Basta. She began shifting through them. She recognised some that she had read, plots she remembered, characters as well. She didn't fling them from box as Basta had done. She took them out and placed them in a neat pile. Basta gave a snort of impatience at her careful handling and told her to "hurry up".

She found_ Inkheart_ as she neared the bottom and brought it out slowly like drawing a bucket from a deep well. She irrationally played with possibility of concealing it from them, of disguising it with the rest and telling them that it wasn't there. Maybe they would leave if they couldn't find it. No, she thought, they're not about to leave empty-handed and if they don't get what they want, they're liable to do more damage. But as soon as she had held it up, Basta snatched it from her. He obviously recognised the title and now that it was in his clutches, he gripped it possessively as if it were some sort of prize.

"Yes, this is the one," He said triumphantly, "Capricorn is going to very pleased, very pleased indeed." He kicked the box and it rolled over with the remaining books tumbling out. With a cry of protest, Dafne dropped down, restored the box to its original position and began gathering the books up. She glared at Basta who stared back at her with the amusement of a naughty child who had knocked over his toys and was watching his mother picking them up.

Cockerell had laughed, "She reminds me of Darius, the way he holds his books like they were babies." Basta turned away from Dafne, cradling the books protectively in her lap, and addressed his two companions,

"Let's go before someone turns up. You two do a sweep, I'll be waiting in the car."

"What about the girl?" Flatnose asked. Basta looked at Dafne again, his eyes trailing over her.

"We'll take her with us. Capricorn always wants new maidservants and she's pretty enough. Besides she's already trained."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Dafne, trying to make her voice sound strong but only succeeded in making it louder.

"Aw, why not pussycat," Cockerell jeered in a false sad voice. Flatnose sniggered. Basta didn't join in on their amusement. His eyes were still fixed on her and he leant down to her level. She immediately shrunk away from him. In his proximity, she inhaled peppermint on his breath. When he spoke it was with a surprising earnestness that was no less terrifying to her,

"You should be happy. It's an honour to work for Capricorn. Anyway, it's not like your old boss will want you around anymore."

This confused her, "Why, why wouldn't he?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, think about it, you've just been complicit in a robbery. What's he going to think when he comes home and finds you here instead of his book? A book that was supposed to go to..." There was a mocking tone in his voice, "Poor little children. What's he going to think of you when you tell him that you just let us come in and take it."

"He-he'll understand," said Dafne but even she didn't sound convinced. After all, hadn't she been the one who had let them in? Unlocked the study for them? This was all her fault. "That you forced me."

Basta laughed, "Well maybe he will, but then again..." His face was so close she could study his features. They weren't at all as unpleasant as his character. His mouth formed a smile, "He might not." He straightened up and with a casual shrug, said "Either way, you're coming with us. I'm just trying to make you feel better about it."

He reached out to her and though she tried to evade his touch, he grabbed her arm. She tried to resist as he pulled her to her feet but his strength prevailed. The force caused the books she had been holding to jerk out of her grip. They joined their fallen comrades on the floor. Basta had a powerful grip and with little effort, he dragged her across the room to the door.

She looked over her shoulder to see a horrible sight. Cockerell and Flatnose had lighters and were holding books above the flames so they could catch alight. They had a look of glee stamped on their coarse faces. Dafne screamed and began twisting to break loose from Basta. She had to stop them from burning Signor Orazio's books. But Basta held firm and shoved her through the doorway just as the flames began devouring the pages. She let out a sob.

Basta pushed her through the house, her own steps stumbling as her eyes were filled with tears and she had no will to make any movement of her own. They burst through the front doorway where she had ill fatedly welcomed the men in. Down the steps they went, towards a black car parked on the sidewalk. On reaching the car, he thrust her against its side, pinning her there whilst he found his keys. He threw open door of the backseat, shoved her inside, slammed it shut and leant against the doorframe.

She sat there, her face wet with tears. Her arm throbbed from Basta's grip but she was only dimly aware of the pain. She thought she might scream, to alert someone but if anyone were to come, they would probably be no match for Basta and his knife. She might open the door of the other side and clamber out. She grabbed the handle and jiggled it roughly. It was locked.

After a while, Cockerell and Flatnose came out and joined Basta. The three men got in the car. To her revulsion, Cockerell sat with her in the backseat. He reeked of smoke and fire and its smell was almost suffocating. He grinned at her and she moved as far away from as she possibly could. Flatnose sat in the front but he was so large that he had to hunch his body in order to fit in. Basta was the driver so she assumed that the car was his. He started the engine and the car pulled away from the house that she had considered her home.

Basta drove recklessly as though he had never received any proper instruction and served at corners so forcefully that she kept being thrown into Cockerell. She immediately scrambled away but it was clear that Cockerell enjoyed her body being pressed to his. From then on, she held onto her seatbelt to steady her.

The car had tinted windows that made it difficult to see out of. She had no idea of where they were going or which direction. Eventually the road became rough with gravel grinding under the wheels. Cockerell and Flatnose had dozed off. Maybe all that smoke inhalation had made them sleepy. They obviously didn't suffer lack of sleep due to guilty consciences. Even so, Dafne was glad that Cockerell's eyes were no longer on her.

With Basta in the front seat and his concentration on driving, she felt bold enough to speak,

"You won't get away this. Signor Orazio will know that something's happened to me. He'll report it to the police. He'll have you hunted down, especially for what you did to his books. He's a prominent citizen in the village. He can have it done."

This was true. Signor Orazio was highly respected in the village. He had grown up there, the son of fishermen, before he had left to begin his career. Some years ago, he and his wife had purchased a property there as a holiday house. When his wife had died, he sold their home in the city and moved into the house for his retirement. His contributions to improve the community such as his donation to the library had earned him the admiration of the villagers.

Basta laughed at her attempt to threaten him,

"Well that's a mouthful for such a little mouse. But I'm not worried about your boss. Do you want to know why?" Dafne wasn't sure whether to answer or not but Basta carried on regardless. "Because we have the only witness. You."

"What do you mean by that?" she tried to sound indifferent.

Basta lit a cigarette and her nose filled with its smoke.

"I mean that your boss isn't going to have a clue as to what happened to his books and since we have you, there's no one who's going to tell him. All he has to go on is a room full of burnt books and a maid who's vanished. That opens up endless possibilities for what occurred but do you know what's going to be the most likely scenario to him?"

"What's that?" Dafne felt a chill envelope her, as cold as Basta's knife had been when it had lingered on her skin.

"That you're the culprit." The words pierced her. She was rendered speechless. In the absence of a reply, he continued, "Why not? Maids are notorious for sticky-fingers and Cockerell and Flatnose will have cleaned out any valuables they could find before we left. So when he gets home and sees that he's been robbed and no maid around to speak of, he's inevitably going to come to the conclusion that you're the one who's responsible. The fire in the study is only going to be a formality. Maybe you did it for revenge. I've never met a happy maid before. In any case he's never going to know."

"Yes he will," Dafne cried, "He knows me well enough to know that I would never do anything to his books."

Basta shrugged, took a draw from his cigarette, "Regardless, he's still going to think you're a thief."

That thought had plagued her from then on. She couldn't seem to shake of the vision of Signor Orazio coming home to a vandalised house and with her nowhere to seen. In her mind's eyes, she saw him in his fire-ravaged study, burying his stricken face in his hands and saying, "Why Dafne, why?" From then on, she knew she had free herself from her captors and return to him - to let him know the truth. She hated Basta. She hated him for his cunning, deliberate words, even more than the ones who had lit the fires that had consumed the books whose memories were so dear to her. She was silent for the rest of the journey, preoccupying herself by forming plans in her head. They reached the village in the dead of night and when Cockerell pulled Dafne out of the car, the sight before her made her think the timing had the appropriateness of a horror novel.

Basta caught her staring,

"Welcome to your new home," He said and Dafne felt her heart sink.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dafne had lived in the same village for her whole life. While some, like Signor Orazio, appreciated the sleepy atmosphere, Dafne did not. In her youth she had been content to play with the other children, roaming the rolling hills and docks but as a young woman, the whimsy that had captivated her as a child now failed to fascinate her. She had longed for something more. But now as she surveyed the village that the men had brought her to, she felt acutely for the loss of the home she had been taken from. It had been comely, familiar, and the village in front of her was by no means an inviting sight.

The layout of village was similar to the one she had grown up in. Even the houses seemed to be made of the same grey stone. But instead of the tidy cottages she had been accustomed to riding past on her way to Signor Orazio's on her bicycle, these houses had fallen into disrepair. Some had broken windows and collapsed roofs. Instead of sea air, she could smell petrol. There were no gardens, only undergrowth crawling up to claim the decaying foundations.

Basta led the way through what would have been the main street. Flatnose brought up the rear and Dafne felt like a giant bear was stalking her, although a bear's face would have been preferable to Flatnose's ugly countenance. Dafne quickened her pace to avoid being jostled by Cockerell whose pronounced limp slowed his progress. However, he had his gun trained on her and she had no hope of out running a speeding bullet.

Dafne didn't know where they were going but along the way they encountered more men wearing the same black uniforms. Dafne wondered if they were part of a crime syndicate, the least that she knew was that Basta carried some kind of authority. The only ones he didn't order about were what appeared to be a horde of cats seen prowling about.

Once a boy emerged from one of the dilapidated houses and Basta hailed him,

"Hey Silvio, I thought you were on gate duty tonight. Forgot, did you?"

The boy ran up to him. He wore the same black attire but it seemed too big for him. Dafne guessed that he couldn't be any more than sixteen. He gave Basta the sheepish look of a boy who had forgotten to do his chores.

"Yeah, I was just on my way there now," He peered at Dafne over Basta's shoulder, "Who's the lady?" He asked.

"She's a new maidservant for Capricorn," said Basta.

"Oh," said the boy casually, "Cool."

"You best be on your way," said Basta and Dafne thought she heard his voice soften, "You have to relieve Furio and if you leave him waiting out there any longer, he's not going to be very happy with you."

Dafne saw an uncomfortable look flash across the boy's face and wondered how someone so young had come to this den of thieves. Where was his family? He had grime on his face.

"I'd better go," he said uneasily but then recovered with a grin, "See ya around."

He gave an awkward salute before racing off. Dafne thought he resembled a stray cat with his ragged appearance and his ability to vanish into the shadows like smoke. Cockerell spat on the ground,

"I don't why you humour that little snot-nose. He's practically useless," he said to Basta, his voice full of disdain, "The only thing he's good at is running away."

"Jealous, are you?" Basta replied. His tone airy but his words meant to cut "Must be hard for you being around all those light-footed boys, you with your gimpy leg."

At this remark, Cockerell clenched his teeth in anger.

"You don't need legs to start fires," he snapped, and then smirked as he added, more coolly, "Just guts."

Dafne didn't understand what had been implied by this statement but its aim was obviously to insult Basta. He flew around and before Dafne could even realise what was happening, he lunged at Cockerell with the speed of a striking snake. She didn't see him draw his knife but she caught its gleam in the moonlight as Basta slashed it across Cockerell's cheek. It was precise, like a slap.

Cockerell stumbled back, a dumb-founded look on his face that suggested that he too had been unprepared for Basta's attack. Blood began trickling from the wound. He suddenly roared and grabbed the side of his face. He still had his gun in his hand but no matter how much he loathing he had for Basta, he didn't use it. It was also clear that Basta expected no retribution for he had sheathed his knife. However, his expression was still filled with contempt.

"It doesn't take brains to light a fire," he growled at Cockerell, "That's why it's your job, not mine."

Cockerell didn't reply, perhaps thinking it best to stay silent while he nursed his cheek.

"That was just one small slice," Basta went on, "next time you mouth off I'll cut you into pieces." His threats trailed off as he noticed something small and flashing near Cockerell's feet, "What's that?" He muttered and bent down to inspect it.

As he did, Dafne saw that Cockerell had a frozen look of guilt stamped on his face. He knew full well what it was. Basta picked up the object and Dafne's heart skipped a beat for she too recognised what he was holding. It was a ruby necklace that had once belonged to Signor Orazio's wife. Her face flashed with anger at the heartless act of thievery. Cockerell must have taken it from the house and when Basta had assaulted him, it must fallen out from wherever place he had been hiding it.

"Very pretty," said Basta as he coiled the necklace in his palm, "But I don't think it would suit you very well, Cockerell."

"I found it, I should be the one to keep it," growled Cockerell, who appeared to have recovered from his blow by Basta.

Basta smiled at him in a threatening way,

"I'm sure Capricorn would like to know if you've been holding out on him," he said. His word must have carried weight because Cockerell ceased his objections with a grimace. But he glowered when Basta stowed the necklace in his own pocket.

"I see he still trusts you," he said and there was trace of resentment in his voice.

"Of course." Basta replied.

"Give that back!" Dafne yelled and her outburst caused them to look at her in surprise, as if they had forgotten her presence, "That doesn't belong to you."

The men began to laugh. Her anger amused them but she didn't care. All she could think about was retrieving the necklace. She remembered when she had first seen it. It had been in a photograph, which sat on Signor Orazio's desk. It was a black and white portrait of his wife early in their marriage.

"Your wife was very beautiful," she had said and Signor Orazio had smiled a sad smile, "Yes she was. Her name was Beatrice, just like Dante's Beatrice, and I fell in love with her immediately." Signor Orazio had kept the necklace after his wife's death as a memento although he confessed it was the "silliness of an old man" to do so. But now it had fallen through the hands of one thief to another with no respect for its sentimental value.

"It belongs to Signor Orazio," she told the robbers, "It was his late wife's."

The men's laughter subsided. Basta approached her and she fought the urge to back away from him. He took the necklace from his pocket and held it in front her, swinging it like a pendulum.

"Late wife, you say. Well, she'll have no need for it in the ground. I would much rather see it on a young woman, wouldn't you?"

She knew he was taunting her but she reached out to grab it in the hope that she might be too quick for him. She wasn't and he jerked it out of her grasp, leaving her swiping thin air.

"I suppose you'd have a woman in mind, Basta." Cockerell said knowingly with a grin. The humour swept Basta's face and to Dafne's dismay, he pocketed the necklace.

"Mind your own damn business," He snapped at Cockerell and the defensiveness of his tone suggested embarrassment, "We've wasted enough time. Bring the girl." He stalked off, leaving the other two to grab hold of Dafne and follow after him.

They didn't stop until they had reached what appeared to be a town square. There was a church on the opposite side of the square and a two-storey house stood beside it. The house was immediately distinctive because of its well-kept exterior. It showed no signs of enduring what had happened to the rest of the village's houses, causing them to slip into disrepair. As they crossed the square, it seemed certain to Dafne that their destination was going to be one of these two buildings.

Suddenly the front door of the house opened and an old woman came out. Basta came to halt as she approached them. Her steps were unsteady as if her legs suffered from some illness but her movements were sprightly as if she were used to exercise. She had the inscrutable eyes of bird and a pointed nose, which made her appear even more bird-like. She had a tight, dissatisfied look on her face. When she reached them, she addressed Basta in a tone that matched her expression,

"What time of night do you call this," She hissed at him, "Capricorn has already retired to bed. Do think you can just show at any hour you please and expect him to receive you?"

Dafne had expected for Basta to turn his hostility on this old woman and so it surprised her when he bowed his head as if to avoid her antagonistic gaze. When he answered, he mumbled his words like a self-conscious child,

"I brought him the book," he said as if trying to explain himself, "He'll want to be woken up for that, won't he?"

Dafne found it strange to see Basta being cowed by a small, older woman. She was wondered what was the cause of his intimidation. But regardless of the reason, Dafne felt no sympathy for him.

"You can come back in the morning," said the woman with air of command that suggested that she was used to being obeyed, "Capricorn will see you then. In the meantime, I will take the book."

She stretched out her hand. Basta's face darkened,

"But Capricorn told me..." he began.

"Give me the book, Basta," the woman interrupted haughtily, "You forget that it is me who Capricorn has chosen to run his house and to question me is to question his own judgement."

Reluctantly, Basta handed her Signor Orazio's copy of Inkheart but as soon as he did, he shot her a look of hatred. The woman clasped it possessively in her hands before turning to her shrewd eyes on Dafne. Dafne stared back at her, boldly, determined not be frightened of this unpleasant woman.

"Who's this? You and your men were told about bringing women to the village," she said in the same discontented tone as before.

"We found this girl in the same place that we found the book. I'm giving her to Capricorn as a maidservant," Basta told her, grabbing Dafne by the arm as if to reaffirm her status as his prisoner. He had relinquished the book to the woman and now he seemed wary of losing the girl to her as well. The woman's nose protruded like a beak as she thrust her face forward to scrutinize Dafne, her expression disdainful as though it gave her obvious displeasure to look upon her.

"Capricorn can't just have any girl as his maidservant. She will have to pass my inspection before I can recommend her to Capricorn. As for tonight, I will take her. It would be unwise for her to remain in your care," She smiled cruelly, her voice full of scorn, "I know how weak-willed you are when it comes to women."

Dafne winced as Basta dug his fingers into her arm and she could feel his rage emanating from his touch. She waited for him to object but he didn't speak. Finally he released her, saying,

"Go with Mortola and do as you're told."

No sooner had Dafne been freed from Basta's hold, than the woman's claw-like hands clamped down on her. It might have been easier for Dafne to wrestle out of the woman's grip than to shake loose from Basta but what good was resisting at this point. She was still in the presence of three men wielding with knives and guns. The old woman posed an undiagnosed danger as well for even Basta obeyed her. Dafne's hopes of escaping were slipping away from her like sand through her fingers.

"Come with me, girl." She snapped in a tone that brooked no argument and began dragging her towards the front door of the house.

Dafne looked over at her shoulder at Basta to throw him a departing angry glance, only to see that he was glaring as well. But Basta's fury was directed at Mortola's back. Of the girl who had been taken from him, he didn't even spare a look. She cursed him for being too pre-occupied in his own anger to notice her own. Mortola pushed her through the doorway and she entered the house, unknowing of what awaited for her inside its depths. All she knew that was it was Basta's fault for bringing her here. For that, she could never forgive him.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once inside, the old woman Mortola herded Dafne through the house like she was some confused sheep being prodded along by its new owner. She didn't speak directly to Dafne but muttered irritably to herself. Dafne had no desire to talk to the woman either especially since she was the cause of her grumbling. Mortola gave herself the airs of a martyr, treating Dafne though she was burden that had been forced upon her. Dafne found her dislike of her growing with each second spent in her company.

To distract herself from the unpleasantness of Mortola, she tried to take in her surroundings. But Mortola hurried her along at such a brisk pace that she only caught quick glimpses of each dark room they passed through. Finally she was shoved through a doorway and found herself in a large old-fashioned kitchen. In the fireplace, the coals were still hot from the remnants of a fire not long deceased. She turned to Mortola and saw she was holding a heavy set of a brass keys.

"You'll sleep here tonight," she told her sharply, "I'll figure out what to do with you in the morning. If you have any sense, you'll sleep near the fireplace. Otherwise, you may freeze."

Without so much as a goodnight, she stormed out of the kitchen. The door slammed behind her and Dafne heard the click of lock then footsteps trailing off into silence. Dafne was now alone. But her solitude was no more comforting to her than being with the likes of Mortola and Basta. Alone with her thoughts, Dafne was engulfed with a terrible sense of desperation. She rushed to the door and jiggled the knob only to have it produce a hollow, rattling sound. Frustrated, she beat her fists on the wooden panel in front of her. She looked around, searching for an alternate means of escape. She found none. There were windows but they were too small for a person to fit through. She was shut in. She would not be able to leave this room until the door was unlocked.

With this in mind, she postponed her plans to escape and concentrated on finding a way to arm herself. All the cooking utensils had been cleared away and she wandered over to a set of drawers. She supposed that the knives had been put inside but when she went to open it, she discovered that like the door, it had also been locked. Defeated, Dafne retreated to the fireplace. She found a poker but it was attached to an iron ring secured to the wall. The chain on the poker only had enough length to reach into the fireplace. Dafne couldn't wield it as a weapon.

Dafne stoked the coals before settling down on the floor. The floor was still warm and she curled up on it, trying to soak up its heat. However, it wasn't long before the room grew cold, swallowing up any remaining warmth. Dafne pulled herself more tightly into a ball, but could not prevent the cold from spreading over her unprotected back. As she lay there, she became aware of weary she was. Her limbs were sore from where she had been touched. It was approaching morning and she had slept since the previous night. Trying not to dwell on her discomfort, Dafne closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. It came, mercifully, and soon she was lost in her own dreams. At least there, she could be free of this awful place.

She woke up the sound of the sound of rustling coals. She unfurled her body and sat up, stretching. Sleeping on the hard floor had caused her body to stiffen. As she propped herself up, she caught sight of the woman leaning over the fireplace. She was wearing a blue cotton dress and her hair was dark blonde. She had her back to Dafne so she couldn't see her face. Dafne watched her, unsure of what to do.

Who was this woman? Had Mortola sent her? Did this mean the door was now open? Dafne shivered. She was so cold. The woman turned and looked at her. She smiled. It was kind smile that Dafne hadn't expected. The woman beckoned her forward, moving aside so Dafne could see the birth of a fire growing amongst the coals. Dafne crawled closer to the fireplace, hungry for the heat to warm her body. She smiled back at the woman, gratefully,

"Thank you."

The woman nodded but didn't speak. She was a little older than Dafne but she was beautiful. Dafne suspected from her attire and her tending of the fire that she must be a maidservant. But this woman appeared more self-possessed than servile in the way she held herself. She stood upright with her head held high in the way Dafne thought a heroine would. She reached into the pocket of her dress and produced a strip of paper and a pencil. She scribbled down some script then held it out to Dafne. Dafne accepted it, fascinated. It read:

_You're welcome. You felt so cold when I came in. I'm Resa. I'm mute._

Dafne looked up from the note in surprise. She had never met anyone without the ability to speak. It seemed unfair that while Basta and Mortola used their voices to express their cruelty, this woman - Resa - who had shown her compassion, could only communicate by writing it down on paper. Dafne returned the message to her.

"I'm Dafne," she said, feeling that Resa was the first person she had met in this village that she wanted to introduce herself to.

Resa smiled again.

"Did Mortola send you?" Dafne regretted having to ask.

Resa nodded her head, her expression full of sympathy. She wrote something else and passed it to Dafne,

_I know the way you came to be here. I'm sorry. Most women are brought here against their will._

"Did Basta bring you here too?" Dafne asked. Somehow she couldn't imagine Resa being kidnapped in same way she had been. She could not see her cowering before Basta. Suddenly she felt ashamed for being so easily victimised by him.

Resa shook her head and held out her hand for the paper. Dafne had just handed it over when Mortola burst into the room. Dafne froze in alarmed surprise. Her eyes darted over to Resa to see that her face was composed, having managed to pocket both paper and pencil. As for Mortola, she looked furious. Her eyes were fixed on Resa and her expression held something greater than disdain for the woman. Dafne recognised it as hatred. For some reason, Mortola hated Resa.

"I told you to bring the girl. You may be Capricorn's favourite for the time being but that doesn't give you right to do as you please," snapped Mortola and her words were full of venom, "You." She turned on Dafne, "Get up. Capricorn wants to see you."

Dafne opened her mouth, though she didn't know quite what she was about to say. Then she felt something on her arm. It was Resa, her touch was gentle but her hand was rough. Dafne looked at her face. It seemed to say: Don't worry. Dafne stood up felt Resa's hand slip into her own. Then they began to walk. They walked to the door where Mortola waited for them with a sneer on her face. She whirled around and strode off with the two women following behind.

"You will be silent unless you're spoken to," Mortola told Dafne as she led them back through the house, "Capricorn will not tolerate any smart-talk. That's why he likes Resa so much. Because she can't say anything at all."

Dafne gripped Resa's hand protectively. Resa smiled.

Capricorn wasn't waiting for them in the house but in the adjacent church. But despite its outward appearance, the inside of the building resembled more of a mess hall than the interior of a church. Two long tables took up the main space of the room. Where pulpit should have been, there was a man reclining in an armchair. Dafne drew in her breath at the sight of him. This man must be Capricorn. He was a tall man, his frame was emancipated and his skin and hair were pale. He was dressed in a red suit and to wear such a vibrant colour made him appear all the more colourless.

Basta stood by his side, looking pleased. As they approached the two men, Mortola scowled in his direction. Basta smirked, now showing no signs of being daunted by her. Dafne suspected that this had something to do with why she had been brought to Capricorn prior to Mortola's inspection. She recalled how angry Mortola had been when she had come into the kitchen. She had thought her fury had been aimed at Resa but now it seemed more likely that Basta had been the cause.

If Capricorn was privy to the conflict between the two, he ignored it. His attention was concentrated on the two women whom Mortola had hastened to stand before him. His eyes flickered from Resa to Dafne. As he did, he smiled. It was a self-satisfied smile that made Dafne uncomfortable. Then he spoke,

"So this is our latest acquisition," he said, articulating his words, "Basta told me you were pretty."

So Basta had gotten his audience with Capricorn after all, Dafne thought. He had done it without Mortola's approval, using her as a pawn. He must have dangled the knowledge of her presence in front of Capricorn like a lure, embellishing her appearance to arouse the man's interest. Basta had been clever. By going straight to Capricorn, he would have also ensured that he was only one to receive the credit for her capture. But Dafne only cared about the fact that she had been used. Used by Basta so he could promote himself. Used by him in order to spite Mortola. In her anger, without thinking, a retort bubbled from her mouth,

"I think Basta would tell all sorts of lies," she said, surprised by her own boldness.

But to her annoyance, Basta seemed to find her outburst humorous. It also appeared to have amused Capricorn. The two men shared a glance before Capricorn turned back to Dafne,

"How perceptive of you," he said, "Basta is a liar, though he knows better than to ever lie to me. After all, I am the one who taught him to lie in first place. But if you disagree, then I suppose I should inspect you for myself."

Dafne instantly regretted opening her mouth. Coming into close contact with Capricorn was the last thing that she wanted to do. Basta had used a knife to threaten her but Capricorn's presence alone was enough to terrify her. She was afraid of going near him but also fearful of angering him by not complying. In her uncertainty, she looked to Resa,

"Suddenly shy, are we?" she heard Capricorn say, "Bring Resa with you, if you like. You seem to be already attached."

This produced a chuckle from Basta but Dafne ignored it. She was waiting for Resa's response. The woman nodded her head but her wistful expression suggested her decision wasn't based on her own volition. Still clasping Dafne's hand, she moved forward. Dafne did the same.

Dafne came within an arm's length of Capricorn. She learnt this when he reached out and cupped her face with his hand without even rising from his chair. His touch was firm; almost cruel in the way he dug his fingers into her skin. All the while his opaque eyes bored into her and she wished for nothing more than to be free of him. But he seemed to enjoy the way she quailed under his fingertips and prolonged her suffering.

"Yes, you are pretty," he said finally, "Not as lovely as my Resa but still."

He withdrew his hand from Dafne's face and nestled his fingers in Resa's ash-blonde hair. Resa didn't flinch or try to disengage him. Dafne squeezed her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Basta. His gaze was focused on Resa. There was a look of longing on his face. Dafne was surprised by the tenderness of his expression. Did Basta have feelings for Resa? Although she had only known Resa for a brief time, she knew her good nature was the complete opposite of Basta's. It seemed impossible that she would return the feelings of an otherwise brutal man.

"Though you do seem to compliment each other," Capricorn was musing, "One is dark and the other one is fair."

Dafne knew that he was referring to her when he said "dark". She had the dark hair and tanned skin typical of many Italian girls. Meanwhile Resa possessed a Nordic beauty with her blonde hair and blue eyes. However, she could make the same comparison of Basta and his master. Like her, Basta's skin was brown from the sun while Capricorn had the pallidness of someone who had only been exposed to dark rooms.

"Not so fair anymore," came Mortola's voice. Dafne had come to forget she was there, "Her hair's growing dark."

Capricorn removed his hand from Resa's hair, frowning. He looked slightly irritated.

"Yes. It is a pity,"

Mortola stepped forward and in doing so asserted her presence,

"So the new girl pleases you?" she asked Capricorn grudgingly. He looked over at Dafne for one last time before replying,

"Yes, she is sufficient. Basta told me that she is already a maid so she won't need to be trained. Have Resa show her around. It would be a shame to break them up."

That was how Dafne became Capricorn's maidservant.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mortola seized the first opportunity she could to break up Resa and Dafne. At midday when the two women came into the kitchen so Resa could collect Capricorn's lunch, she was waiting for them. Resa was responsible for taking Capricorn all his meals. He ate alone in his private quarters while his men took all their meals together in the church. Curtly dismissing Resa to the task at hand, Mortola intercepted Dafne as she tried to follow her.

Although Capricorn had discharged Dafne into Resa's care, Mortola's authority still carried weight. Dafne did not want to test her. This appeared to be Resa's understanding as well. She didn't argue with her. This was not because she lacked a voice to express complaint but rather it was how Resa functioned. She obeyed orders but there was an air of defiance about the way she went about doing it. It was subtle gestures like the jut of her chin, the look in her eyes, the smile she gave Dafne before she walked away with a tray in her hands.

Mortola watched Resa go with a look of displeasure on her face. It was apparent that Capricorn favoured Resa out of all his maidservants. That was why she had been given the duty of fulfilling his most personal tasks such as dressing him in the mornings and evenings. Although Resa had done nothing to inspire this kind of attention, Mortola resented her nonetheless. The old woman seemed possessive of Capricorn but Dafne was not privy to the reason why. Even her feud with Basta appeared to be related to Capricorn.

Mortola turned back to her and eyed Dafne like a bird who had cornered a worm. But Dafne was determined not to wriggle. She didn't want to provoke Mortola but she certainly wasn't going to be cowed by her. Resa's company had given her a new confidence. Resa wasn't afraid of Mortola so why should she be. Let Basta be the one to cower from her. Dafne was going to be like Resa.

Then Mortola snapped at her, contemptuous as ever.

"Go to the church and serve lunch with the other girls."

Dafne latched on to a group of maidservants heading to the church. She noticed the subdued quality of women as they walked together in a protective gaggle. A broad-shouldered woman with red hair and a fierce expression led them. Mortola called her Orlanda and she seemed to be old woman's underling. She heaved her bulk forward with an energy that was lacking amongst her charges. They clustered about her like a mother hen.

Dafne felt sorry for them. How long had they been here, these women who had the trepidation of mice? These poor women looked down instead of up. Some were younger than she was. As they reached the church, Dafne could hear the sound of masculine voices and saw the justification for their sombre mood. They were about to enter a lair of wolves like a procession of lambs. Orlanda scowled and threw the doors open for the women to scuttle inside. Their entrance was greeted by a chorus of shouts from the men seated at the two long tables.

With an orderliness that must come with routine, the women began dishing out portions to the men who promptly began devouring their share like a pack of ravenous dogs. Dafne followed the example of the others, making it a point not to make any eye contact with any of the men she served. Orlanda supervised the proceedings from a distance with her arms folded. She was there at Mortola's appointment but her sharp looks didn't deter any of the men from subjecting the woman to their various forms of vulgarity.

The women put up with their verbal heckling as though it was part of their service but shied away from any physical contact, some even casting a fearful glance at Orlanda who glared disapprovingly back at them. It seemed that her reason for being there was to keep the women from interacting with the men, not the other way around. Dafne ignored any crudeness aimed at her, but then the sound of a familiar voice made her pause. She looked over to see Cockerell grinning at her, his goateed face recognisable amidst the rest of the black-clad rabble,

"Knew I'd see you sooner or later," he crowed. He held out his plate and Dafne grudgingly filled it, "This is the one I told you about, the one we brought in the other night" he told his companions through mouthfuls.

Dafne felt several sets of swarm over her.

"How's your face, Cockerell," she said, "Did you tell your friends about that too?"

The smile vanished from Cockerell's face as the men around him began to laugh.

"Yeah, Cockie, you never told us what happened to your face."

"Don't tell us this little darling had anything to do with it."

"Shut your faces!" roared Cockerell, "It was Basta. The idiot. I'll get him one of these days. He may think he's Capricorn's golden boy but that time is coming to an end. Basta isn't what he is used to be. He don't light fires anymore and he only uses that stupid knife of his for threatening people. It's been ages since he's actually killed someone. He gets me and Flattie to do all the dirty work for him. It's not going be long before Capricorn gets wise to him and when he does, I'll be there to take his place. See how he likes that..."

Dafne used the diversion of Cockerell's tirade to slip away from the men. The mutual dislike between Cockerell and Basta had become clear to her during her arrival to the village and it seemed that man's claims were more a product of his wounded pride than the truth. Dafne had no reason to doubt how dangerous Basta was. She remembered the touch of his knife on her skin and how quickly Basta had turned his weapon on Cockerell. This was enough to know that the man was fully capable of rendering harm. Besides, the last she had seen Basta, it had been at Capricorn's side and this seemed to reaffirm his status as his second-in-command more than anything else.

Dafne moved down the table, her thoughts making her deaf to the din around her. Suddenly her path was blocked and she snapped out of her reverie to find a boy standing in front of her.

"I remember you," he said and she saw that he was the one from the night before. The one Basta had spoken with. "You're new."

"Yes I am," she said, "You're Silvio."

"That's right."

The boy smiled and Dafne couldn't detect any malicious in it. It seemed earnest, almost friendly. His face was still dirty and Dafne noticed a bruise on his cheek that she didn't recall being there the first time she had seen him. His face was framed by a mop of unruly curls and gave him the appearance of a scruffy dog. He looked harmless to Dafne, but given the circumstances she couldn't evaluate his character solely on face value.

Even the most eager stray could be unpredictable and this boy belonged to a fraternity of criminals who had enslaved her. The black uniform he wore was a reminder of that. Still she couldn't deny the fact that he reminded her of a street urchin, one that could have been conjured out of the pages of a Dickens novel.

He was presently eyeing the contents of her tray,

"Can I have some meat?"

He had no plate but she held it out to him regardless. As he grabbed a handful off the tray, she bit back a remark about hygiene. Then to her bewilderment, she watched him stow the meat in the pocket of his pants.

"Are you saving that for later?" she asked in surprise.

The boy flushed.

"No, I'm goin' to give it to the dogs," he told her in confidential tones, "Um, but don't tell anyone cause I'm not supposed to."

Dafne hadn't expected his answer to be charity.

"There are dogs here? Strays?"

"Sometimes there are, but I meant the guard dogs," Silvio said brightly, "They're German shepherds. Basta trained them."

"Basta trained them?" said Dafne incredulously. She couldn't envision Basta as a dog-trainer

"Yeah he trained them real good. I mean, he beats them sometimes," He said uneasily but after seeing Dafne's shocked expression, added insistently, "But not a lot anymore, only when they don't do what he tells them."

Dafne shouldn't have been surprised to learn that Basta dealt with dogs in such a brutal fashion, but the thought still appalled her. Given the boy's discomfort, it seemed that he didn't condone Basta's actions anymore than she did. It stood to reason that a boy who was smuggling out food of his own volition to feed the creatures wasn't going to espouse Basta's methods no matter how he tried to justify it.

Yet she could understand why the boy might be reluctant to express disagreement with the way Basta did things. He didn't look as though he would present much of a challenge to Basta if he did. However, she recalled the manner in which the two had conversed the other night. The familiarity in the way they addressed each other. Cockerell had sneered at it.

But whatever reason that motivated Silvio to defend Basta, she couldn't blame him for how Basta chose to punish disobedient dogs. She looked at the boy, who was now shifting uncomfortably and modified the subject,

"Do they have names, these dogs?" She asked him.

His face lit up with fresh enthusiasm, seeming grateful of the change in conversation,

"Remo and Rodolfo. That's what I called them. They didn't have names before that."

"They're good names," said Dafne, smiling, "Maybe I'll see them sometime."

"I could take you to meet them if you like," Silvio offered without hesitation, "They don't like strangers much but if I was there, it would be okay."

"I'll remember that," Dafne paused, eyeing the welt on the side of the boy's face, "Can I ask you, how you got that bruise?"

Silvio looked taken aback at the question, "Oh this one?" he reached up to cover it with his hand, "Just a misunderstanding is all. One of guys and me don't see eye to eye."

He spoke casually if nature of how he received his injury wasn't particularly significant. His words were accompanied with a dismissive shrug.

"So he hit you?" Dafne was unaccustomed hearing such things being spoken of so lightly. Was this normal occurrence in Capricorn's village?

"Um, yeah." Her concern seemed to embarrass him and he laughed to conceal it. He shot her a grin full of bravado and in return, she managed a weak smile. She sympathised with this boy, the one with dirty-face and Botticelli curls, who lived in this world where disputes were settled by fists.

"Hey Silvio, you little runt!" A voice reached them over all the rest. It was Cockerell, "You're supposed to be washing my car! Get your scrawny arse out of here!"

Silvio flinched. He looked at Dafne disappointedly,

"I gotta go," he told her.

"That's alright," she said but deep down she regretted having to see the boy's depart so soon.

Silvio took off at a brisk jog before whirling around a moment later and calling out to her across the room,

"Wait, I don't know your name."

"Dafne!" She called back.

"Right!"

He waved at her and she watched as he flew past the irritable Orlanda and through the church doors where he was swallowed up by the bright sunlight streaming in from outside.

Lunch concluded and party of women came to clean the church while Dafne's group balanced stacks of dirty plates back to Capricorn's house. Upon entering the kitchen, Dafne was surprised to catch sight of Basta and Resa standing in a corner together. Basta was speaking in a voice so low that she couldn't hear what he was saying but his expression was agitated and Resa was glaring at him with undisguised anger. The other maidservants passed the scene without taking any notice and went about their business, acting as though it wasn't happening. Orlanda took one look at the two and left the kitchen no sooner than she had come in.

Dafne set her plates down on the nearly bench and approached them. Resa saw her coming and waved her hand in a gesture to stop. Dafne halted but didn't retreat. It wasn't long before Basta's voice began to get louder and his words reached her ears. There was an undercurrent of menace in his voice,

"You'll have Dustfinger but won't have me. What can he give you that I can't? He couldn't give you something as fine as this…

Dafne gasped as she caught sight the necklace belonging to the late Signora Beatrice. Basta held it out only to have Resa knock his hand away with her own. The necklace flew to the floor. A flash of fury crossed Basta's face and he seized Resa's arm, pulling her towards him. Dafne instantly began moving towards them. Basta was yelling, his face thrust up against Resa's,

"Think you're too good for me, you snotty woman! You've been giving yourself airs ever since the day Darius read you out for Capricorn. You're going pay for refusing me, Resa. I'm going to make sure of that!"

Dafne launched herself between them, "Let go of her!"

Momentarily stunned by Dafne's action, Basta pushed her away with little effort. She fell backwards, grabbing hold of Resa who was already thrashing around trying to free herself from Basta's grip.

"What is going on here?" Mortola's shrill voice erupted into the room. The three of them ceased struggling. The old woman hurtled into the room like an impending asteroid with Orlanda close behind her, "Basta, let go of her!"

Basta released Resa, pushing her away in disgust. The force caused the two women to stumble back, grasping each other. Without a word, he stalked out of the kitchen. Mortola took no notice of Basta's exit. She was looking down her beak-like nose at Resa.

"Well, Resa, you always seem to attract more attention than your worth," she said with a nasty smugness in her voice. It seemed that catching Resa in the middle of being assaulted was some kind of gratification to her, "Although Basta's attention is hardly anything to crow about. He'd fall in love with any maidservant if he thought they'd have him. He's a weak-minded fool."

Dafne became aware of the dampness around her eyes and realised that she was crying. She hastily wiped them away. Resa was dry-eyed and composed. She looked as defiant as ever.

"But it's not Basta who concerns me," Mortola continued, "It's that fire-eating tramp you've become so friendly with. You should know that Capricorn is not a man who enjoys sharing his possessions. So if I ever catch you sneaking around with that gypsy, I'll take both of you to Capricorn so I can watch you burn in a fire of your own making."

Mortola turned to Dafne with a sneer,

"You should choose your friends more carefully girl. You might think that because Capricorn likes you that you can go and involve yourself in trouble. But believe me I don't think he would mind that much if you just happened to ingest a fatal dose of deadly nightshade with your morning porridge. Not when there are plenty of other girls he can amuse himself with. Now get back to work, the two of you."

The old woman stormed off, her threats looming in the air like a bad odour she had left behind. Resa smiled at Dafne. Her smile was full of reassurance and gratitude. Dafne smiled back. In her mind, Mortola's words got dimmer but didn't fade away completely. She remembered the necklace and saw it gleaming on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, glad that Mortola had not seen it and snatched it up like a bowerbird. She held it in her hands like piece of treasure. This necklace cherished by one woman, failing to woo another. Resa looked at her quizzically.

"I'll tell you later," Dafne told her. Resa nodded in agreement, pressing a finger to her lips. They had so much to share with one another but this was Mortola's domain and even after she had gone, her influence lingered. So the two women busied themselves with dirty dishes and other chores and waited for a time when they could correspond in private.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dusk descended on Capricorn's village and once again Dafne found herself heading back to the church to serve dinner. Inside the church, the men were just as rowdy as before and the air was filled with their noise. They sounded like a pack of crows and in their black uniforms they looked the part. As she worked her way down her table, Dafne caught sight of Basta sitting sullenly across from her. When he saw her, he shot her a dark look. She ignored him. Silvio was seated nearby, their eyes made contact and he flashed her a grin. She smiled back.

Suddenly the doors of the church burst open and Cockerell stood in the doorway like a conquering hero. There was a woman with him and he had his arms looped around her waist,

"Look who I found!" He bellowed to the crowd.

The appearance of the woman was greeted with a round of cheers from the men. She waved cheekily to her audience,

"Hello boys, I'm back!"

The woman had a lion's head of hair and wore a flimsy orange dress that slipped off her shoulders. She was about Dafne's age, possibly slightly older. The men all pressed around her as she laughed.

"Who's that?" Dafne asked the closest maidservant. Her name was Perla.

"That's Fiammetta," she told her and eyed the display wearily, "She's a… prostitute. She shows up every so often. If Mortola catches her, she'll have her thrown out. But the men love her."

That certainly seemed the case. The so-called Fiammetta had been hoisted up onto one of the tables and was performing an impromptu dance to the men's applause. She twirled madly about with little regard to the food and crockery being trampled under her boots.

Dafne glanced over at Orlanda, standing at her usual spot with the same fearsome expression on her face. Why hadn't she run off to Mortola? Perla must have read her mind,

"If you're wondering, they pay off Orlanda so she doesn't tell her."

Dafne saw that there was one man who was not enthralled by Fiammetta's performance. It was Basta. Instead of watching her, he was staring glumly down at his plate. He looked more mournful than vengeful but Dafne knew better than to pity him. She carried on dishing out the dinner, although by now the men didn't seem particularly interested in it.

The women were livelier on the way back to Capricorn's village. They chatted amongst themselves with Fiammetta as their primary topic of conversation. The woman was an obvious source of gossip.

"When she left here she was pregnant you know," said one.

"Well, she doesn't look pregnant anymore," said another.

Resa was waiting for Dafne in the kitchen with a smile.

"I was just introduced to Fiammetta," Dafne told her. To her amusement, Resa rolled her eyes. Then she handed her a note folded in half.

Dafne opened it and read:

_You probably have a lot of questions you want to ask me, just as I have many things to ask you. Mine is a long story so I have already written it down for you. I will give it to you when the others are in bed. You can read it and I will answer any questions you like._

Dafne looked up at Resa and nodded.

The maidservant quarters consisted of five to six women squeezed into each bedroom. There was a spare place in the room where Resa slept and this led Dafne to believe that Mortola had made her sleep on the kitchen floor out of spite. The previous occupant of Dafne's new bed had moved into the house of one of Capricorn's men. Her other roommates were Marianna, Agnese and Giovannetta. All of them seemed to be on friendly terms with Resa. The youngest was Giovannetta at the tender age of fifteen. She was as meek as a little lamb and just as shy.

Orlanda came in and did a head count as if to make sure all the hens were roosted in the henhouse. Then she went on her way, locking the door behind her. Marianna and Agnese held a whispered conversation from their beds while Giovannetta buried herself under her covers and remained as quiet as a mouse. The room was dark with no lamps to brighten it. Dafne sat crossed legged on her end of her bed, listening to the women's hushed voices as they gradually dwindled into silence. She waited. Outside the sound of yowling of cats was followed by gunshots accompanied by men's laughter. Dafne hugged her knees.

She heard the strike of a match and Resa's face appeared, bathed in the glow from a candle's flame. She sat down beside her and handed her a page covered in script. By the candlelight, Dafne began to read:

_My name is Teresa Folchart. I have a husband and a daughter, Mo and Meggie. My daughter would be ten years old by now. I haven't seen my family for seven years. The last time I saw them, Mo was reading me a story. Inkheart. Mo has a special ability. He can read aloud from books and make things come out of them. The night he read Inkheart, three people came out. Capricorn, Basta and Dustfinger, all characters from the book._

Dafne looked from page in disbelief.

_Capricorn, Basta and Dustfinger, all characters from the book._

How could this possibly be true? Characters came from the imaginations of writers, crafted by words and set down in ink. They couldn't step off the pages and come to life. It was fantasy. _Inkheart_. That had been the book taken from Signor Orazio's house. Basta. The man who had threatened her that day was very real. And Capricorn. The man she was now enslaved to was very real. To learn that two had supposedly originated from a book, that they had once been print instead of flesh, was mind-boggling.

Then Dafne saw the urgency on Resa's face. She telling the truth, she thought, her mind racing with wild realisation. She's not joking. In the circumstances, why would she?

She continued reading, her brain trying to wrap around the words:

_Capricorn, Basta and Dustfinger, all characters from the book. Please believe me, I know it sounds ridiculous. I didn't know what happened myself at the time. I suddenly found myself in another world. I was in Inkheart. Mortola is from the book too and I ended up as her servant. I was there for four years until Capricorn had us both read out by another reader named Darius. But when Darius read me out, his voice stumbled and that's how I lost my voice. I have been here ever since. I know this will be hard for you to understand and it may seem like magic but it's the truth._

Dafne set the page down to meet Resa's anxious face.

"It sounds crazy," she said in a dazed voice, "But I believe you."

Resa sighed and nodded, looking relieved.

"Your husband must be some kind of wizard."

Resa smiled but Dafne could see the deep sadness in it. Poor Resa. This was Dafne's second night in the village while Resa had been away from her family for years. She couldn't imagine how much pain she had gone through. She thought about Signor Orazio and his departed wife and took out the necklace from her pocket.

The ruby pulsed in the candlelight.

"I think it's time I told you about this," she said to Resa, "Before then men brought me here, I worked for a man called Signor Orazio. He was an elderly gentleman and he was very kind to me. He taught me how to read better even though I was only his maid. This necklace belonged to his wife. He loved her very much and when she died, he couldn't bear to part with it. Cockerell was the one who stole it from his house but Basta took it off him afterwards and tried to give it to you."

Resa frowned at the mention of Basta.

"Now that I have it, I swear that I'm going to find some way to return it to Signor Orazio. He deserves to have it brought back to him."

Resa, who had been repulsed by the object when Basta had offered it to her, now looked at it tenderly. She had Dafne hold the candle while she produced a strip of paper and wrote something down.

_I have a plan to escape. I want you to come with me. I have a friend who can help us._

"Who?" Dafne asked after she had read it. The thought of escape made her heart beat faster in excitement.

Resa jotted down a single word. A name.

_Dustfinger._

"Dustfinger? The one who was read out of Inkheart with Basta and Capricorn?"

Resa nodded.

If Resa trusts him, Dafne reasoned, this Dustfinger mustn't be as villainous as those other two. She remembered how Mortola had earlier warned Resa not to associate with a certain individual. Had that been Dustfinger she had been referring to?

"Was he that one Mortola was talking about, the… fire-eater?"

Another nod. Resa scribbled.

_DF is a good man. He will help us if he can. We just have to get past the guards._

"How will we do that?"

Resa slid off the bed and mimed creeping steps with a finger pressed to lips. Her actions seemed comical even though the situation was serious. Dafne felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"When?" She asked her.

Resa held up two fingers. Two days. Dafne looked at necklace. Two days.

"There's something else I need to get back," she said, "Basta stole a copy of _Inkheart_ from Signor Orazio's library. He gave it to Capricorn. Do you know why he would want it?"

Resa shook her head slowly, her face contemplative.

"Do you know where he might be keeping it?"

Resa scribbled a quick response.

_Maybe treasury._

Dafne sighed, "I'm guessing that's not an easy place to get into."

Resa answered with a sympathetic nod. Dafne considered her options.

"I suppose if I can get to Signor Orazio, he can come here with police," she said hopefully.

Resa nodded again but her expression was not encouraging. She elaborated in a note.

_Local police are afraid of Cap. He has Basta threaten their families._

"Oh, but I'm sure that Signor Orazio would be able to arrange something. Go to the news or…" Dafne trailed off, her confidence faltering. Signor Orazio probably still thought that she had been the one to steal his possessions and set fire to his library.

Resa gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Dafne felt a surge of anger,

"Capricorn can't just do this people and get away with it."

And Basta. If anything she wanted to put an end to him brandishing his knife.

Resa understood. She wrote a last message.

_I know how you feel. That's why we have to escape. I have to find my Mo and Meggie._

"You'll find them," Dafne whispered back determinedly, "I'm sure you will."

By now the candle was collapsing into a molten puddle and with its flame was exerting the last of its life, Resa mimed sleep. Dafne agreed. Although her mind was reeling with questions, her body had grown tired.

"Goodnight Resa."

Resa made a gesture with her hands in what Dafne considered to be the silent equivalent. Taking the candle, she crossed the room as Dafne settled under her covers. She watched Resa pause when she reached Giovannetta's bed and lay a hand on the girl's mousy head. As she did, her face was full of haunting sadness and Dafne knew that she was thinking of her own daughter. It was the last thing Dafne saw before the candle was blown out and her vision was swallowed by darkness.

Dafne clutched the necklace like a talisman as she starred into the void above her head. Resa. Basta. Capricorn. Signor Orazio. Mortola. Silvio. All of them were in her thoughts. Even Dustfinger, though she couldn't give him a face, and Resa's daughter, who she pictured as looking exactly like her mother were there as scenarios played out in her mind.

There was Resa, Dafne and the unformed figure of Dustfinger stealing away from the village in the dead of night. Sometimes Silvio came with them. Sometimes Basta caught them and brought them before Capricorn. Mortola was always at his side and their deaths were always horrible. But more often, they escaped and Resa's family would be waiting for her just over the mountains. Resa would hold her daughter in arms and kiss her husband. Signor Orazio would also be there and he would listen to Dafne's story. He would always understand and afterwards she would give him the necklace. Sometimes the police would be there, ready to storm the village and arrest Capricorn along with all of his men…

Dafne drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dafne woke up to the sound of a scream. Her eyesight still muggy from sleep, she sat up, trying to make out of the source of the noise. A figure appeared in her clouded vision and it was only after moment that she could identify the form as Giovannetta. She was already out of bed and her round face was white as chalk. The others were also awake and from their various points in the room, they turned to her as well. The stricken girl was pointing frantically at something on the floor and cried out,

"There's a snake!"

Dafne looked over the spot she was indicating, half expecting the girl's alarm to be simply a case of the shadows playing tricks on a sleep-dulled mind. But then she saw the writhing black body winding its way across the room. She drew in a sharp breath, which seemed to immobilise her at the same time. The snake's head was reared up and swayed from side to side like a rudder on a boat. The first rays were streaming in from the window and the oily scales gleamed in the light. Dafne watched it blink its eyes in the sunshine.

The snake reminded her of Capricorn with its impassive expression and the sinister protrusion of its tongue. You could sense the danger of snake even before it opened its mouth. The same thing could be said of the colourless man. His outward indifference belied an evil nature that Dafne had yet to experience but knew existed. But like a snake's fangs, Capricorn would only reveal his true self when he was about to strike. She wondered if the author of Inkheart had ever used the word _serpentine _to describe his character, as it seemed like the perfect metaphor.

The ongoing silence made Dafne think that the same frozen panic had seized the rest of the women. However, the snake seemed oblivious to the fear its presence had produced. It was more interested in the pool of sunlight it had propelled itself into. Then out of the corner of eye, Dafne saw Resa begin to move. She slid off her bed and approached it from behind. She was carrying a pillow. Her tread was quiet but Dafne was still afraid of snake suddenly whipping around and sinking its teeth into her. Yet she didn't dare speak out in warning in case it alerted the creature's attention to Resa.

Resa was closing in now, only centimetres away. In that distance, the snake could have easily turned around and bit her. But her face was calm and her concentration was solely on the cold-blooded intruder. She threw the pillow and it dropped onto the snake's head, blinding it. In one quick movement, Resa's shot out and each hand grabbed a section of the serpent's body. Securing her grip on her captive, Resa held the snake up, keeping her arms outstretched so it remained a safe distance from her body. The snake thrashed about discontentedly, trying to break free of her grasp.

There was a single window in Dafne's new room. The pane could be opened and closed but a row of bars had been put up on the outside to prevent any of the smaller women from fitting through it and potentially escaping. However, the grooves were wide enough apart for Resa to feed the snake's body through and release it. As the room was on the first floor of the house, the fall wasn't great enough to hurt the animal. It would no doubt start slithering away as soon as it hit the ground. She looked at Resa in stunned gratitude. In dealing with the snake, she had been fearless.

However, Agnese didn't share that opinion for just as Resa was stepping away from the windowsill, she shouted at her, her voice full of accusation,

"This is all your fault!"

Dafne turned to her in surprise. She had thought that Agnese and Resa were friends.

"Why is it her fault?" She asked.

"Because this is Basta's doing and she's the one who upset him," Agnese told her angrily and Dafne saw the ordeal had obviously unsettled her.

Meanwhile, Resa had gone over to place a comforting arm around Giovannetta. The girl was on the verge of tears.

"How do know it was Basta?" Dafne said.

"Because he's done it before. If a girl doesn't like him, he sets a snake on her. Basta must have pushed it through the bars last night while we were sleeping. There's no other way it could have gotten in here without us knowing about it."

So once again Basta was responsible for threatening Dafne's life. Although in this circumstance it had been indirectly. What kind of madman had his affections spurned by a woman and then decides to drop a snake into her room as petty revenge? But if the aim was to scare her, Basta had failed for Resa had not shown any sign that the attempt had frightened her.

"Then it's Basta's fault," Dafne said to Agnese, "Not Resa's. She's the one that got rid of it."

Resa smiled at her from across the room.

"I don't blame you, Resa," Giovanetta spoke up, her cheeks damp, "You saved us."

Resa stroked the girl's wispy hair tenderly. Agnese looked guiltily at her,

"You're right. I'm sorry, Resa, it's just that after Cecilia, you know…"

Resa nodded understandingly.

Outside, the lock clicked and Orlanda opened the door.

"I heard someone yelling before," She said gruffly.

The women exchanged glances.

"No." Agnese answered for the group.

Orlanda eyed Giovannetta's puffy face unsympathetically.

"Get ready the lot of you. Mortola wants you all in the kitchen."

And with that statement, she marched out. As the women went to dress, Marianna leaned in towards Dafne to whisper,

"Don't be too hard on Agnese, Basta did the same thing to her friend and she got bitten."

But Marianna needn't have worried; the only person that Dafne held in contempt over the incident was Basta.

The six of them joined the rest of the maidservants filing into the kitchen. Mortola glared at them imperiously from an armchair as she listed her orders for the day ahead. Dafne now wore the cotton dress ascribed to Capricorn's domestic servants and no longer stood out in crowd. Mortola's eyes skipped over her and fell on Resa.

"After you take Capricorn his breakfast, there are clothes of his which need to be washed and when you go, take your little shadow with you."

Her eyes shifted to Dafne and she guessed that her new uniform hadn't made her entirely unnoticeable to the woman who had threatened to poison her.

There was a nearby stream that was used to wash clothes. This was where Resa and Dafne took Capricorn's laundry along with a group of maidservants burdened with piles of black uniforms. All the loads were carried in wicker baskets. When they arrived there was a lone person sitting by the water's edge. It was a woman and Dafne had no trouble recognising her. It was the guest of honour from last night's dinner.

Fiammetta.

She was smoking a cigarette while she dipped her feet into the water. The other women avoided her as they reached the stream whereas Resa headed straight towards her undeterred. She settled down on a spot beside her and began pulling items of clothing from her basket. Dafne joined her.

Fiammetta puffed on her cigarette, exhaled and grinned through the spiralling smoke,

"Hiya Resa. Long time no see," She drawled and she had a predatory feline-like quality about her that made Dafne think of a lioness at a watering hole. Yet Fiammetta looked as though she had only recently risen from bed. There were shadows under her eyes and her teased hair was flattened in places. She was wearing the same orange dress as before.

Resa gave her a sideways glance in reply.

"Still no voice, huh?" Fiammetta continued on, "Some things never change, take Basta for instance, I see he's still using snakes to solve his girl troubles. You'd think he would have learnt by now. I bet you got a surprise this morning."

Dafne's eye widened, "You knew about that?"

Fiammetta flicked ash as she replied airily, "Knew about it? I saw the whole thing happen. Cockie and me were heading back to his house when we ran into him. He was off his head drunk and he already had the snake in his hands. It's a small wonder he didn't end up getting bitten himself. Then I watched him take the thing and drop it into Resa's room."

Dafne starred at her incredulously, "And you didn't try and stop him."

Fiammetta shrugged, "Like I'm going to argue with Basta. He's dangerous and I'm not stupid, I wouldn't go about trying to get on his bad side. That's why he set a snake on Resa in the first place, isn't that right?" She eyed Resa, "But if I know you well enough, an itty bitty scaly wouldn't have been much of match for you."

In response, Resa simply smiled. Fiammetta tossed her head back and laughed, causing several maidservants to look over in their direction.

"I knew it," she said, seeming delighted, "Basta should have known better. Besides if you had been hurt, Capricorn would have had his head for it."

Dafne was taken aback by the sudden familiarity between the two. Fiammetta must have seen the confusion on her face as she said in a teasing tone,

"Your friend's not sure of what to make of me, Resa."

Resa put a hand on Dafne's shoulder and looked chidingly at the other woman.

"Don't worry, I'm just having you off," Fiammetta told Dafne nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, "You're new, aren't you?"

Still slightly uncertain, Dafne introduced herself.

"Dafne? I think Cockie mentioned you. Maybe I should be a bit jealous," Fiammetta said but not with any seriousness. Her manner was impish.

"I wouldn't be" Dafne replied, "He's the third last man I would ever want to be with."

"Oh? And who are the other two?" Fiammetta asked.

"Basta and Capricorn."

Fiammetta found this incredibly funny.

"Well, I've had at least one of those two. Doesn't say much for me does it?" She said and then her voice dropped to a more confidential tone, "Speaking of men. Guess who I saw on my way here, just a few villages over?"

Resa's excited expression suggested she already knew the answer.

"Dustfinger. I met him busking in the square. Weird guy, never really know what's going on in his head when you talk to him. But I expect that he'll show up here sooner or later," Fiammetta stubbed out her cigarette, a playful smile on her lips "Just thought you'd like to know."

Resa nodded and reached out to squeeze Fiammetta's hand appreciatively.

"You're welcome," she replied. Then she stood up, stretching like a cat, "Ah well, back to work. Have to make a living as long as I'm here," She wriggled her dripping feet into her unlaced boots, "I'll see you around."

She skipped off, issuing a loud "Goodbye all" to the rest of the washing party as she went.

"Well, she was interesting" Dafne remarked to Resa after Fiammetta had gone but the other woman just smiled joyfully at her. The news of Dustfinger had brought a change over her. She was radiating with energy and determination and Dafne understood why. Her plan to escape and find her family seemed to be falling into place.

They finished the washing, wrung off any excess water and bundled the damp garments back into the baskets to take them back to Capricorn's house to hang on clotheslines. Resa and Dafne were walking side by side and suddenly Resa's arm shot out to halt her.

"What is it?" Dafne asked.

She soon wished she hadn't as Resa pointed to over to a rock not far from the path. There was a snake strewn across it, bathing in the sun. Dafne cringed. One snake had been more than enough for her. The dense and rocky undergrowth circling the village must be an ideal habitat for them to live. Resa set down her basket.

"Resa, what are you doing?" Dafne heard the anxiety leap into her voice.

The snake might have been nearby but it well enough away for them to avoid it as they passed. Yet Resa had chosen to stop and Dafne could not conceive any positive reason for doing so, given her experience from this morning. Now Resa had opened her lid and was gesturing back and forth from the contents to Dafne's basket. As she began heaping the clothes into her arms, Dafne understood that she meant to transfer them. Reluctantly she held her basket open so Resa could unload her share of Capricorn's laundry on top of Dafne's, pushing down afterwards so it compacted.

Dafne felt the pressure of the new weight shooting through her arms and was glad when Resa relieved it off her, putting it on the ground. Then Resa began moving towards the snake, giving Dafne little time to protest as she watched her. But within moments, Resa was holding the snake the same way she had done earlier and was lowering it into her emptied basket. She did it quickly, swiftly closing the lid as soon as she let go of the creature. Dafne looked at her in amazement,

"What, what are you going to with it?"

Resa turned to her and mouthed a single word, a name. BASTA. She picked up the basket and held it out to the air then drew it back then held it out again. The motion produced a muffled hiss from her cargo.

"You're going to… give it to Basta?" Dafne guessed confusedly, "I'm not sure I understand… just be careful, okay."

Resa nodded and clutched the basket in the nook of arm. She reached out to grab the other basket with her free hand. Dafne went to help her and between the two of them, the heavy load was cradled the distance into Capricorn's backyard. Once there, Resa left Dafne to start hanging up the washing as she disappeared over the back fence with the basket containing the captured snake. She returned a short while later without the snake or the basket. Instead she held a note, on which she had penned an explanation,

_Left snake at Basta's door_, it read, _to teach him a lesson_.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dafne said uneasily, although by now it was too late to say so. It wasn't Resa's intentions that she was worried about; it was Basta's reaction. He was the type of person to take retribution and she didn't want any harm befalling her friend. Resa was brave but if Basta came calling with his knife Dafne feared she might come off the worse for it. Even Resa's reassuring smile could not comfort her from the sense of foreboding she now felt. She glanced at Resa, in the middle of pegging up a red shirt, and knew it would be her fault if she got hurt. It would be her fault because she hadn't stopped her.

It was ironic that when Basta did appear, it was in the same place later that afternoon when Dafne came back to bring in the dried clothes. She had left Resa preparing the iron for when she returned. Giovannetta accompanied her after shyly offering to help. The two had not been out for long when they received a visit from a marmalade cat. It seemed to be acquainted with Giovannetta as it came over and rubbed against her legs. The girl bent down and gave it a scratch under its chin. She giggled as the cat began to purr and Dafne noted that this was the first time she had seen her happy.

"His name is Ignazio," Giovannetta told her and it seemed as though the cat's presence had caused her shyness to evaporate, "He always comes to see me when I'm out here. He's been here for as long as I have."

"How long is that?" Dafne asked.

The girl's eyes were sad as she answered, "About a year. My family have a farm. It's not far from here. One day Capricorn's men came and took me away. I haven't seen my family since then. I've heard of Capricorn having houses burned down and the people inside being killed," Giovannetta picked up Ignazio and hugged the cat protectively to her chest, "I can only pray that my family is still alive."

"I'm sure they're fine," Dafne told her but felt the assurance was not much to offer a girl who had been forced from her loved ones so she could spend her rest of her youth in slavery. Little wonder she was so withdrawn. They were probably many stories like hers amongst the ranks of the maidservants. It reaffirmed Dafne's belief in Capricorn's cruelty.

"Ignazio is good company," The girl told her, "He makes me feel better. He can't talk but if I'm by myself, I can whisper all my problems to him. He's lucky to be alive too. The men use cats for target practice. You can hear them shooting at them at night. I try to fall asleep quickly so I can't hear it. But Ignazio never gets hit. He's a lucky cat."

Dafne reached out to stroke behind the cat's ears. Ignazio was complacent to her ministrations. Giovannetta smiled,

"He likes you. He likes Resa too. She knows about him. I always wanted a cat of my own. My papa had a rat-catcher but he was a mean old thing. Not like Ignazio."

She put the cat down, who continued to roam about the yard like a watchful sentry as they resumed their work.

"So what about you?" Giovannetta asked, "I mean, were you taken away from your family?"

"Well I guess you could say that," Dafne answered, "The man I was working for was kind of like a grandfather to me. Capricorn's men came to his house to steal a book and kidnapped me as well."

"So you had a job before you came here," Giovannetta said curiously, "What did you do?"

"Oh I was… a maid," Dafne said lamely, to her it was an occupation that had never sounded particularly impressive, "That's probably why they decided to take me."

"I used to go to school," Giovannetta told her and the girl's tone was nostalgic, "I didn't know much about being a maid before they brought me here. All I had ever done was chores like collecting the eggs from the henhouse and milking the cows," Her voice turned mournful, "I had to learn everything else and Mortola always kept saying how useless I was."

"I wouldn't listen to her, Giovannetta," Dafne said angrily, flinging the pants she was holding into the basket, "She's a horrible, hateful woman. I doubt she's ever had a kind word to say about anyone."

There was a pause before the girl spoke up again,

"You can call me Vannetta if you like. My mama and papa call me that. Only my grandmamma calls me Giovannetta and that's because I'm named after her."

Dafne smiled, touched by the request.

"Okay, Vannetta it is."

Vannetta smiled back, but only momentarily.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to go home?" She asked.

"I hope so," Dafne said, knowing that it was the only answer she could give, as it was the only one she believed in. With the chance for freedom edging closer, she could only hope that everything would go according to plan. Until then all she could do was count down the remaining time. It made her feel helpless like being caught in the tide without knowing wether the waves would sweep her back onto land or leave her drifting in the sea. However, Vannetta seemed satisfied with her reply.

"When we go, I'm going to take Ignazio with me," she declared, looking over to where the cat was now sitting, in the middle of cleaning himself. He raised his head as if he had been following the conversation the whole time.

Dafne thought of another stray. This one was a boy. Silvio. If she asked him to leave this place, would he go with her? But if he did, what would happen after they escaped? She couldn't just adopt him. He might have a family he could return to but she didn't know. In truth, she didn't know much about him at all yet there was something about him that made her want to consider it.

"He can be a rat-catcher and he'll be much better at it than old Fausto," Vannetta was saying, "He's even caught snakes before, though I keep telling him not to. I don't want him getting…"

She trailed off suddenly, starring ahead at something that Dafne could not see as a hanging shirt was blocking her vision. She hastily shoved it aside to look. What she saw was a disheartening sight. It was Basta and he was striding towards them. Ignazio had already jumped to his feet, alert, and now as Basta approached, he fled. But Basta paid no attention to the cat clambering over the fence in retreat. His movements were aggressive and his face, as he came closer, was furrowed in anger. He shouted at the two women in a grating voice,

"Where is Resa? Tell me where she is!"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Confronted by Basta, Dafne could only think to evade his question. She tried to sound casual as she answered him,

"Resa, what do you want with her?"

Her response only agitated him further. He closed in on her but to her relief, his knife was nowhere to be seen.

"You should know!" Basta hissed, "You follow her around like a duckling. You know what's she done."

Nearby, Vannetta was starring at him in wide-eyed fear. But Basta's attention was fixed on Dafne.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she said.

"Don't play games with me," he seethed and grabbed her by the front of her dress.

Vannetta let out a small scream. _Go find someone_, Dafne willed the girl with her mind, _go get Mortola, anyone_. She winced as Basta's fingers clenched through the cotton into her flesh. His face was so close to hers, anger etched on his sharp, lean features.

"Someone left a snake on my doorstep," he told her and as he spoke, the smell of peppermint flooded her nostrils, "And I know Resa is the one behind it."

"How do you know?" Dafne gasped, grimacing through the pain.

Basta gave a short derisive laugh, "Oh it was Resa alright. The snake was in a washing basket."

Dafne tried not to betray anything in her face, "That doesn't mean it was her. It could have been any of the maids…"

"None with Resa's hair," Basta snarled triumphantly, "I found a few blonde strands on the basket. Besides I knew it was her, she's the only one that would have had the courage to do it."

Dafne's heart sank. Basta was assured in his belief that Resa was the culprit and there was no way she could convince him otherwise. Not when he had evidence. What could she do? There was no way she was giving up Resa's whereabouts to him. Her expression must have revealed her indecision as he said,

"Tell me where she is, little mouse," his tone was wheedling, "Resa might be brave but I'm not so sure about you. You don't want me to hurt you."

_No! _Dafne thought, _no, I can't give in to him! _She couldn't cling to self-protection like a life jacket, not when Resa was at risk of being harmed if she did. She knew that Resa would have done the same thing in her place.

She looked Basta straight in the eye,

"You're already hurting me!" She yelled at him, "I'm not telling you anything!"

She began struggling and Basta let out a cry of frustration, tightening his grip,

"You stupid girl! Why are you doing this? I'm only going to give Resa what she deserves. Why put yourself in danger?"

"Because Resa deserves to be left alone," Dafne said through gritted teeth, "She only did it so you would stop harassing her. Can't you see that?"

Her words stung him because he pushed her away from him like an offending insect. The force caused her to fall over. She glared up at him. Breathing heavily, Basta's hand hovered at his hip. _He's going to bring out his knife_, Dafne thought fearfully. But then he seemed to compose himself and turned to Vannetta instead. The girl was still rooted to the spot.

Silly girl. She should have run when she had the chance.

"I guess I'll just have to ask someone else," Basta said agreeably as if his assault on Dafne had never occurred, "Here girl, do you know where Resa is?"

Vannetta withered under his gaze.

"Stay away from her!" Dafne cried out, scrambling to her feet.

Basta looked over his shoulder, smiling,

"You know what I want. Give it to me and I'll leave the little one alone," His hand strayed deliberately to his waist again, "Otherwise I'll just have to tickle it out of her."

Dafne had been prepared to put herself in the line of fire but she couldn't in good conscience endanger Vannetta's life as well. Basta had anticipated this and that was why he was using her as leverage. She looked anxiously at the frightened girl, angry and ashamed that he could manipulate her so easily,

"Don't hurt her," she said, relenting, "Resa's in the laundry room."

Basta looked pleased.

"Good girl," he muttered and he pushed past Vannetta on his way to the backdoor. Dafne immediately went over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Vannetta nodded shakily. "Stay here," Dafne told her before dashing after Basta who had already gone inside.

She called out his name as she went, hoping to intercept him before he reached his destination. But even if she managed to catch up, she was physically incapable of overpowering him. It was like pursuing a hungry tiger stalking it's next meal. She could seek out Mortola but the old woman was more likely to punish Resa for provoking Basta in the first place. Dafne remembered how she had seemed relish Resa's last misfortunate encounter with Basta.

No, she was alone in this.

She rounded a corner and caught sight of Basta going into the laundry room.

"Basta!" She yelled. It's too late, too late… Dafne hurled into the room.

"Hello Resa," Basta was saying, his voice quiet with menace. Resa glared him from across the room. She was standing next to an ironing board. An upturned iron was sitting on its surface and Dafne could see the steam rising from it. "You probably thought it was a clever trick what you did to me."

He took a threatening step towards Resa and one of Resa's hands wrapped around the iron's handle in warning. Basta stopped advancing,

"I've gone to a lot of trouble for you, Resa," he said and for a moment Dafne could have sworn that he sounded genuinely hurt, "I'll be damned if I let you make a fool out of me."

His last words were as keen as a knife's edge. Basta began to move forward. Without thinking, Dafne threw herself in his path,

"You're a fool if you think hurting Resa is going to make you feel better." She told him, her voice stronger than she expected.

Her presence seemed to aggravate him. He regarded her as though she was a persistent fly.

"Ah, you again!" Basta growled, "Your choosing a bad time to grow a backbone. Get out of my way."

Dafne shook her head violently, "I'm not moving."

"Look, this doesn't concern you. It's between me and Resa," Basta said impatiently, "I don't hurt people when it's not necessary so if you'll just leave…"

"I'm not leaving until you do," Dafne shot back determinedly.

Basta jabbed the air in her direction exasperatedly,

"You weren't half as stubborn as this when I first met you," he said to her and then glared at Resa over Dafne's shoulder, "I'd say that would be your doing, you little wench. After all you're the one she's trying so hard to protect. Believe me, she didn't put up this much of a fight in her old master's house."

"Shut up!" Dafne found herself shouting at him, "Shut up!"

The vehemence of her outburst made Basta turn back to her in mild surprise. He realised that he had struck a nerve and said in a low voice,

"You don't like hearing that, do you, little mouse. You weren't so brave back there, were you? Not when I used my knife to make you squeak. Maybe you need to be reminded of that."

Then he drew out his blade and Dafne couldn't help cringing at the sight of it. The last time she had seen it, Basta had put it to use – slashing Cockerell's face. Before that, it had been on her skin. She was part of its recent history although it had not yet had a taste of her blood. But as Basta ran his finger up the length of the knife, it struck Dafne that this was part of a performance designed to scare her.

He was using it in the same way he had used Vannetta against her. But this time she wasn't falling for his tricks.

"I don't need to be reminded of the way you work, Basta," she told him, "I know how you bully people. You tried to do it to Resa. You put a snake in our room. Resa was only giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Basta starred at her. Her words seemed to have stunned him. Then he scowled,

"You think you know everything, little mouse," he retorted, "Well, you don't and if you're not going to move, I'm going to make you."

He came forwards and Dafne instinctively reached out with her hands. They made contact with his chest.

"No wait!" she cried, a note of desperation in her voice.

Basta stopped, looking down at her hands. He seemed puzzled. Was it because she was touching him? _This is my chance_, Dafne thought, _while he's distracted_. A name flashed in her mind. Capricorn. Resa was Capricorn's favourite maidservant. Hadn't Fiammetta mentioned that if Basta did hurt Resa that Capricorn would hold him accountable? Basta was Capricorn's right hand man, a coveted position from what Dafne had seen and it wasn't likely he was going to jeopardise that just to settle a personal score. Not when it meant earning the retribution of his master.

So she said it, "What about Capricorn?"

Didn't she see a flicker of worry cross his face as she said his master's name?

Basta scowled at her,

"What about him?"

He had halted so Dafne withdrew her hands. She had his attention, now she had to make the best of it.

"Think about it. What's Capricorn going to think when he finds out that his favourite maid has been hurt? He's not going to be happy."

Basta's face became strained as if he was in the grips of indecision. Dafne pressed on,

"And I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when that happens."

Basta narrowed his eyes as if he was scrutinising her face for any sign of deception. Dafne tried to make her features slack like a doll's so no emotion could be read out of them.

Basta frowned.

"Capricorn trusts me. I've been with him since the beginning," he pointed in Resa's direction scornfully, "She's just a stupid maid. Why should he care what I do to her?"

Dafne shrugged as if indifferent,

"Well, you could take that chance. You know Capricorn much better than I do."

Basta glared at her,

"Yes I do," he snapped but was contemplative, no longer as confident in his purpose.

_He's reconsidering_, Dafne thought, _at least thinking about it._

"I'm sure Cockerell would love to take your place if your wrong," she said, hoping that mentioned his rival would sway him even further.

But Basta gave her such a piercing look that she tensed. Then to her amazement, he laughed out loud.

"Cockerell replace me, hah, that's a good one," he said with amusement, "He wets his pants every time he sees my knife!" he waved the blade at Dafne, "Do you know why he's called Cockerell?"

Dafne shook her head half-heartedly. Basta leaned towards her,

"Because he crows like a rooster," he said with a sneer, "And that's all he is, just a loud voice. I bet he gave you that idea himself."

He looked suspiciously at her.

"But Capricorn's not like that," Dafne said quickly, changing the subject, "I mean, why else would you follow him."

Basta chuckled darkly.

"Oh Capricorn's done many horrible things in his lifetime. Stuff that would haunt your little mousy dreams if I told you about it."

There was a pride in Basta's voice that disturbed Dafne. How could he idolise such a man? But if she could use this to her advantage, to persuade Basta to leave…

"Then I wouldn't like to get on his bad side," she remarked as if making an innocent comment.

Basta scoffed,

"Capricorn doesn't have a good side," he told her, "You either please him or you disappoint him."

Basta seemed to reflect on his own words and Dafne seized the moment,

"Please Basta, if you hurt Resa, you're going to regret it," she said, a note of desperation in her voice, "You know that."

She starred at him imploringly, hopeful. Basta made a noise of irritation in his throat and then after what felt like an age, he sheathed his knife.

"I suppose," he grumbled.

He addressed Resa, calling out to her over Dafne's head, "But don't think that I'll forget this Resa. It won't be long before Capricorn tires of you and when that day comes," his eyes met Dafne's meaningfully, "your friend isn't going stop me."

He turned on his heel and stalked off.

_Lucky for us we're going to get away before that happens_, Dafne thought as she watched him go.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She turned her head,

"Resa," she said to the woman at her side. Resa smiled and mouthed "thank you".

Dafne smiled back.

"That's okay. But I'm sure you would have been able to handle it yourself."

Resa shook her head vigorously, squeezing her shoulder.

"I suppose I was managed to do it without belting him with an iron," said Dafne.

Resa laughed, a clear, tinkling sound. She had come out of the encounter unscathed and Dafne was glad that she had come to her friend's assistance. She had to admit that Basta still scared her but at least for the moment she no longer had to worry about him seeking revenge. Now she and Resa could concentrate on escaping and the sooner they were free of Capricorn and his minions the better.

"I'd better go check on Vannetta," she told Resa, "She's probably worried to death about us."

Resa nodded. Vannetta was still waiting anxiously in the backyard. When she saw Dafne approach, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathily. Dafne answered affirmatively. "And Resa?"

"Yes," Dafne said with a small smile. However despite the good news, Vannetta still seemed troubled. "What's wrong?"

With some reluctance, Vannetta told her,

"A boy came while you were gone…" she paused uneasily but Dafne gave her an inquiring look and she finished, "He was looking for you."

Silvio, Dafne thought instantly.

"Did he say why?" She asked Vannetta.

The girl scuffed her feet self-consciously,

"No, when I told him you weren't here, he left," she looked questioning at Dafne, "Was that the right thing to do?"

"Oh, um, yes," Dafne replied but secretly she was wondering why Silvio had sought her out.

"It's just," said Vannetta, "I see him with Basta before and I thought that, maybe…" she trailed off.

But it was clear what Vannetta had meant. Capricorn's men treated the boys in the village like servants, forcing them to wash their cars and the like, tasks they were too lazy to do themselves. If Silvio kept company with Basta then it was easy to assume that he answered to him. But was the girl mistaken? After all Dafne had pondered over their relationship herself. Regardless, Vannetta had only been trying to protect her from what she had seen as a potential danger.

Dafne gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey it's alright. Come on, let's go inside."

She would try to talk to Silvio tonight during dinner.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had become apparent to Dafne during her trips to the Church that there was a hierarchy existing amongst Capricorn's men. From this hierarchy, it was evident that the young boys were the lowest ranking. The boys took their meals together, away from the main group and were always served last. So when Dafne entered the Church that night with the intention of finding Silvio, she knew exactly where to look. And there he was, pinned between the broad shoulders of his peers either side of him.

All in all, they were a rowdy bunch, this assortment of aspiring criminals. They squabbled with each other in an attempt to assert themselves, shoving and shouting and making threats. Their actions mirrored the behaviour of men seated at the main tables. Out of all the boys, only Silvio stood out. His manner was reserved and his expression was reminiscent of someone deep in internal contemplation, his brows slightly furrowed. He ignored his companions, who in turn showed no signs of including him in their boisterous forum.

Seeing him that way, alienated even by boys his own age, made Dafne more determined to take him away from this life and even more assured in her right to do so. Her encounters with him had only been brief yet she felt connected to him in a way that was probably overambitiously misguided. After all, she knew so little about him – only of what impression he had given her, a peculiar, gentle boy who was passionate about dogs. She knew nothing about what (or rather who?) had brought him here and more importantly, why he had stayed.

All she knew was she couldn't leave him. It wouldn't be long the poison of this place enveloped him, stripping away his goodness and leaving only a callous shell. He couldn't stay here and remained unaffected. Dafne only had to look into the downcast eyes of her fellow maidservants to know that. The only hope she had ever seen was in Resa's eyes. Yet that hope was fuelled by the chance to escape, the chance to be reunited with her family. Silvio didn't have the option unless she extended it to him. The alterative was abandoning him to turn into the likes of Basta and she couldn't let that happen.

However making contact with Silvio presented a challenge, as she couldn't approach him directly. Not while under the ever-watchful eye of Orlanda. To do so would risk arousing the older woman's suspicions. The last thing Dafne wanted was to be dragged before Mortola and forced to explain herself to her. The old witch had already given her a death threat and she didn't want to provoke her into putting that threat into effect.

Therefore she had to bide her time and work her towards him. After all, the men had to be served first. It was a task she loathed on first doing it yet with each following time, it seemed to increase even more. Not only was it demeaning work but it was made worse by the presence of Cockerell. He purposely positioned himself where she was serving so she was forced to listen to some obnoxious comment as she gave him his meal. It took all her mental strength to resist upturning whatever she was serving all over his head.

But tonight proved to be different. She braced herself, reached Cockerell and found to her satisfaction that he too preoccupied to even notice her. He was glaring across the table at Fiammetta, who was wedged between two men vying for her attention. At one point, Fiammetta lifted her head in Dafne's direction and Dafne could have sworn that she winked at her. Dafne moved on, content to have been spared Cockerell's usual harassing.

She was also comforted by the absence of Basta from the Church. She may have persuaded him to abandon his assault on Resa, but she had no desire to meet him face to face again. The only person she actually wanted to see was Silvio. However, when she finally reached him, the boy was still lost in thought. It was only when she said his name as she leaned in to take his plate that he snapped out his reverie, like someone being shaken from sleep. He whirled around to face her with a wide grin,

"Dafne!" he said, "I was looking for you today."

_So much for being discreet_, thought Dafne. Silvio seemed oblivious to the fact that he starring at a serving maid with such ill-concealed excitement. However, he was beaming at her in such a way that brought a smile to her own lips, despite her paranoia.

"Vannetta told me," she replied, filling his plate so she looked busy, "What did you want?"

She passed him the plate and he took it, lowering his head.

"Oh, um," he said, slightly muffled, studying the food, "I just wanted to know if you…" he paused, his head bouncing back up to meet her eyes, his face earnest, "If you want to come meet the dogs tonight."

Dafne looked at him in surprise. She had not been expecting such an invitation, not one so out of the blue… and so impossible to agree to. Didn't Silvio know about the nigh time curfew? That while Capricorn's men roamed the streets; his serving maids were imprisoned in their rooms. Yet Silvio was looking at her so expectantly, as though it was completely plausible to him that she would accept.

"Um, Silvio," she said gently, "You _do _know that I get locked in my room at night, don't you?"

Silvio ran his hand self-consciously through the back of hair,

"Well yeah," he said, looking dispirited, "But I didn't think that would be a problem…"

"Well of course it's a problem," Dafne replied, "I mean I'd love to come with you if it weren't for that reason."

On hearing this, Silvio's expression became jubilant.

"You would! That's great. I thought you didn't want to… Anyway, getting you out of your room, that's easy! All I just have to talk to Orlanda."

"Orlanda?" echoed Dafne doubtfully, even more surprised than before. She glanced over at the scowling woman, arms crossed formidably against her ample chest. What could she possibly have to do with Silvio's plan? She was more likely to report them to Mortola if she got a whiff of it. But Silvio seemed unfazed, if anything he looked supremely confident.

"Yeah, I just have to bribe her to let you out for a while," he explained, "Then I'll come and get you, we'll go meet the dogs and when we're done, I'll bring you back."

He spoke as though the whole process was going to be effortlessly easy yet Dafne couldn't see why. There were too many holes, starting with the matter of bribery.

"What are you going to bribe her with?" she asked him, trying not to sound critical.

Silvio looked around furtively for a moment before reaching into his jacket to produce a small wad of notes. He held at her proudly.

"Silvio, where did you get that?" Dafne asked uneasily, suspecting that it had been accumulated through some unlawful means.

"Oh, it's bits I picked up here and there," he said vaguely, putting it back out of sight, "I've been saving up. Plus Ercole paid me to take his shift tonight. It should be enough to bribe Orlanda."

"What makes you sure that Orlanda will accept a bribe?" Dafne said, still unconvinced of the plan's likelihood to succeed.

"'Cause she does it all the time," Silvio told her, "When the men want to, um, take girls out for the night, they go to Orlanda and give her bribes. I've heard 'em talk about it."

Now he was looking at her for approval but she didn't feel like she could supply it. She found it hard to believe that that Mortola's second in command was actually profiteering behind her back and a wrong assumption could land them both in massive trouble.

"Silvio, I still don't know…" Dafne began reluctantly, trying her best to sound encouraging and failing.

However, in an instant, Silvio was getting up from his chair, saying, "Look I'll show you," and raced off before she recovered the voice to call him back.

He was heading in the obvious direction of Orlanda and Dafne drew in her breath sharply. _Keep working_, she told herself, _keep acting like you're busy! _She hastily moved on, serving out sloppy portions while trying to keep one eye locked on Silvio.

By now he had reached Orlanda, who on seeing him approach had tried to ward him off with withering glare. But Silvio had not been deterred and to Dafne's amazement, when he began to speak, Orlanda appeared to listen. Yet her face betrayed nothing except her usual sour expression. Then when Silvio finished, she nodded, but only slightly, and if Dafne had not been watching so closely, she would have missed it. Silvio's empty hand went into his jacket and withdrew something to small for Dafne couldn't see but knew it could only be the roll of money he had revealed earlier. He surreptitiously passed it to Orlanda who inspected it briefly before stowing it in the pocket of her apron.

Then with a flick of her hand, she shooed him away. Silvio returned, looking equally triumphant and stunned, as though deep down he too had not quite believed that bribing Orlanda was going to work. When he passed Dafne, he shot her a grin and mouthed "Tonight!" before resuming his seat at the table. He began to eat, smiling around the mouthfuls. Watching him, Dafne also allowed herself a small smile. Tonight would be her chance to talk to Silvio alone.

Unable to stop herself, she stole a glance at Orlanda. There was definitely more to that woman than she had originally thought. She also realised that involving Orlanda in anything placed her in a tentative position. If Orlanda decided to betray them to Mortola, there was no stopping her if she did. But she knew it was worth it for this small window of opportunity, to try and convince Silvio to come with her. She just hoped the risk would pay off, but that relied solely on Silvio's answer. At the moment all she could was wait and pray that Orlanda chose to respect the deal that been bought with Silvio's money.

Only time would tell.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was nothing unusual in the way Orlanda led the maids (Dafne included) back to Capricorn's house and into the kitchen. And that was the point. Tonight Dafne had witnessed something that had completely shattered her opinion of Orlanda as Mortola's loyal lackey. Now privy to this she thought that she might now be able to glimpse subtleties in Orlanda's behaviour, which might further indicate this contradiction. However, in Orlanda's scowling face, there was not even a flicker of anything that suggested that this was a woman profiteering right under her mistress's beak-like nose. Instead Dafne realised that Orlanda's skill at maintaining this façade of an iron matron had probably allowed her to survive without being detected by the sharp eyes of Mortola. Dafne just hoped that Orlanda would uphold the pact she had made with Silvio.

Upon entering the kitchen, the maids dispersed to their stations for a cleaning ritual that took place every night before they were retired to bed. Dafne had been given the duty of sweeping the floor. This in itself wasn't a laborious task but it was one, which gave her time to agonise over what was to come. She wished she could at least confide in Resa but her friend was upstairs in Capricorn's sleeping quarters. Every night Resa would take up Capricorn's meal, staying to dress him in evening attire and turn down his bed. She would not return until Capricorn dismissed her and sometimes that was after the others had been locked in their rooms. Dafne didn't know how Resa summoned the courage to be alone with Capricorn but somehow she did. If Dafne was in her place, she doubted that she would be the same. Dafne had not seen Capricorn since being brought to him in the church and was grateful that her duties were confined to the lower regions of the house, away from his presence.

Nonetheless, she hoped that Capricorn would let Resa off early so she would have the chance to talk to her about what had happened. Unfortunately by the time that kitchen had been meticulously cleaned through the joint effort of the maids, Resa was still nowhere to be seen. As the maids grouped together at Orlanda's command, Dafne tried her best to dawdle. But there was no delaying the inevitable and soon Dafne found herself walking down the servant corridor with everyone else. As they approached Dafne's room, she began to feel a sliding sense of disappointment. It seemed that her chances of actually meeting with Silvio had been non-existent. Orlanda unlocked the door and held it open for the women to file past. As Dafne moved forward, she could not bring herself to look at the woman who had cruelly deceived her into thinking that she was the one who could help her do it.

Then she felt a firm, large hand latch onto her shoulder. Dafne froze, stricken by the touch.

"You stay here," Orlanda said.

Agnese, Mariana and Vannetta shuffled past her. Agnese and Mariana did not look back but she did catch sight of Vannetta's pale worried face before Orlanda closed the door. As Orlanda turned the key into the lock, Dafne knew that her fate was now at a crossroads. She would either be taken to Silvio or Mortola, and this woman had the power to decide which. In all likelihood, it was probably going to be the latter. After all, there was no reason why she should keep to the arrangement. She had already gotten her end of the bargain. And Silvio had little power against Mortola's second in command if she chose to break their agreement. Still she couldn't blame Silvio. For someone who lived with a gang of criminals, he was surprising naïve when it came to judging the moral character of someone like Orlanda. It was her fault. She should have been firmer when trying to deter him. But now it was too late and Dafne could see Mortola's ugly pinched face looming triumphantly down upon her…

"Well come on then!"

Orlanda's voice sliced through Dafne's thoughts. Dafne looked up to see that Orlanda had moved a little way back up the corridor.

"I haven't got all night," Orlanda continued, her tone impatient, "Do you want to see this kid or don't you?"

Dafne starred at her in shock. Had she heard correctly? She had said 'kid'. She was taking her to Silvio. At this revelation, she struggled to find her voice,

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Orlanda regarded her for a moment before turning back around.

"Follow me then," was all she said.

Wordlessly, Dafne fell into step behind Orlanda as they moved through the lower passageways of Capricorn's house. From the direction they were going, Dafne guessed that they were heading towards the servant's entrance at the back of the house leading out into the yard. She turned out to be right. Orlanda opened the door and Dafne stepped through into the night. She immediately felt the prickling coldness of the air on her skin, her simple serving dress offering small protection against the onslaught. But she didn't care. She was outside and little else mattered. She heard the door closed behind her. She looked back. There was a metallic click and a small flame appeared, illuminating the stern lines of Orlanda's face as she drew the lighter to the cigarette she held in her mouth. The air soon became acrid with the smell of smoke and Dafne turned away.

A few moments passed, during which neither of them attempted to speak. They just stood together in darkness. The yard and beyond was coated in black, lit sparsely by the shifting speckles of moonshine filtering through a cloud-covered night sky. Dafne starred ahead intently, watching for some glimpse of movement, a sign of life that was Silvio, listening for every sound. Her eyes watered from the fumes of Orlanda's cigarette. Then she caught sight of him in distance, his form briefly outlined in moonlight being swallowed in shadows. Orlanda must have also seen him as she murmured dryly,

"Looks like your lover boy's arrived."

Dafne didn't bother to respond to the jibe. Just waited with bated breath. She heard the faint tread of footsteps and then a voice rose out of the darkness.

"Dafne."

She could make out a human form, not far away from where she stood. She couldn't see his features but she had just heard his voice. It was Silvio, without a doubt.

"Silvio," she returned the greeting, her mouth breaking into a smile.

Forgetting Orlanda, she moved towards him. She was close enough to see his face, though not in great detail. She could hear his breath. Impulsively she threw her arms around him, filled with relief. She felt his body tense in the embrace.

"Um…" Silvio said sounding embarrassed.

Self-consciously, Dafne released him, muttering "sorry". She looked apologetically up into his face. But he grinned and she could make out his teeth.

"It's okay," he said, dismissing the incident with youthful casualness, "Let's go."

"Wait a minute."

It was Orlanda and they turned their attention from each other to her. She remained in the doorway and addressed them from there,

"Before you go merrily on your way," she said with somewhat of a sneer, "There are a few things I want to remind you as part of our… arrangement. First, I expect you to be back here, on time. If you're not here, the door closes. I'm not going to waste my night waiting for you. Next of all, be discreet. Don't just go gallivanting across the countryside like you own the place. Make it a point to not to be seen by anyone. The men here have big voices that could jeopardise my quiet little operation and I don't want that. Finally, if you do happen to get caught, by Basta or that loudmouth Cockerell, you're on your own. Do not bring up my name. If you do, be sure that I will find a way to make you both sorry you did. But if I were you, I would try to avoid being caught in any case, for both your sakes."

There was no escaping in the seriousness in Orlanda's voice. She meant every word. Orlanda was taking a personal risk by letting Dafne out. The only way out of Capricorn's house was by key and the all the keys were in the possession of Orlanda and Mortola. Therefore it was obvious that if Dafne were to be caught, Orlanda would somehow end up being implicated in her escape. Dafne doubted that Mortola would not show mercy on the person considered her most faithful servant if she uncovered what Orlanda was doing.

"We understand," Dafne said.

Orlanda grunted noncommittally, as though she wasn't inclined to believe her.

"Be sure you do," she said, "Now get out of here."

Dafne turned back to Silvio.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, laying a hand gently on his arm. She looked back at Orlanda, "Thank you."

Orlanda made a huffing noise, flicked her cigarette on the ground and extinguished it under her heel with a deft stamp. She didn't look up. It was like she hadn't heard her.

"Come on, Silvio" Dafne said.

Together they moved off into the night with Dafne holding onto Silvio's arm to guide her through the darkness.

Silvio knew the village well and was able to steer them down the less-frequented streets to avoid being seen. There was only one tense moment when they had to crouch unmoving in the shadows while two men walked by, conversing in loud, coarse voices. There were no working streetlamps but the men carried torches and candles glowed in the windows of occupied houses. Tonight seemed more peaceful than previous nights. Dafne could hear raised voices in the distance but there were no gunshots. It was not long until they reached the village's perimeter. Once there, they were able to slow to a more relaxed pace and Silvio produced a torch to light the terrain ahead.

It was not until then that Dafne became aware of her own body. She was shaking, not from fear or adrenalin but from the cold. She had been outside in the night air for a good twenty minutes and the wind had begun to pick up quite vigorously. Dafne crossed her arms against her chest but as a shield, it was provided little protection against the onslaught. Her teeth began to chatter and felt like a violent shudder in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Silvio. He swung the torch in her direction and Dafne narrowed her eyes against the flood of light.

"I'm okay," she said, waving the torch away, "Just cold."

"Oh, right. Hold this for a sec."

Silvio handed the torch to her and began unbuttoning his jacket. He shook it off and held it out to her,

"Here take it."

"Are you sure?" Dafne asked, hesitant of ridding Silvio of his means of warmth. He was now wearing only a worn t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," Silvio was adamant, "Take it. I'm used to the cold."

Relenting, Dafne took the jacket and put it on. It was made from itchy woollen fabric that scraped against her bare skin but it was warm and Dafne was grateful.

"Thanks," she said.

"That's okay," replied Silvio, "Like I said, I'm used to it. Normally you don't a jacket until you've done a mission for Capricorn and gotten initiated into the gang. When I first got here, I was freezing pretty much every night since I barely had any clothes."

Silvio remarked all this in a conversational tone, as though it was some kind of normalcy for a young boy to be subjected to the cold at whim of an amoral group of adults. Dafne felt sickened just hearing it.

"That's awful," she said.

But Silvio brushed her concern away.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, "One night I was guarding the bridge all by myself and Basta came and gave me that jacket. He said I was doing a good job and that I could keep it since it was one of his spares. All the guys were jealous when they saw it 'cause I had gotten one before any of them. Some of 'em tried to steal it off me but Basta found out and threatened to go after them with his knife."

After listening to this, Dafne looked at Silvio in surprise. She had not yet heard of Basta being associated with a kind action. She couldn't picture it in her head. After all, her encounters with Basta had dissuaded her of believing he was a person with any inclination towards benevolence. To her, he was nothing more than an angry, spiteful, violent individual who made her especially wary. It had perplexed her as to why someone as good-natured as Silvio could of fostered any kind of closeness to him. Was this the reason, a loyalty stemming from this gesture of generosity? She tugged on the sleeves of the jacket, not quite sure what to feel or say.

But there was no further talk of Basta as Silvio motioned to her to halt.

"We're near the bridge," he explained, "I gotta talk to Ercole first, you stay here and crouch down a little. I'll let you know when he's gone."

Dafne nodded and dropped to her haunches as Silvio continued on. She listened to the rustling of his footsteps in the undergrowth. Then she heard dogs barking followed by voices.

"You're late, Silvio," came an unknown male voice. Dafne knew it must be Ercole and from his tone, he sounded irritated, "We had a deal and I didn't plan spending all night waiting for your scrawny arse."

"Sorry Ercole," Silvio replied, "I lost track of time."

"Well loose track on your time," snapped Ercole, "when I'm not paying for it. If I find out Fiammetta's gone off with someone, I'll be back to wring your neck."

This parting threat was accompanied by the sound of heavy boots stomping carelessly through the scrub. As the noise dissolved into the distance, Dafne heard Silvio call her and saw the torchlight pointing the way. As she emerged from the trees, she caught sight of Silvio. He was standing behind a slightly raised structure that she could scarcely make out as a bridge. Flanking Silvio were a pair of German Shepherds who watched her approach with an intensity that made her glad Silvio had a hold of their leads. These were the dogs trained by Basta as guard dogs. But Silvio grinned, unaware of her caution,

"Dafne, let me introduce you to Remo and Rodolfo. Say hi fellas."

Silvio reached down to pat their heads and the attention of the dogs shifted away from Dafne to the boy. They nuzzled his hand excitedly with their muzzles and licked him.

"Good boys," said Silvio, looking up at Dafne, "It's okay. They know you're with me."

Feeling more self-assured, Dafne came slowly forward. As she did, one of the dogs turned to face her.

"Hold out your hand so he can sniff you," Silvio told her.

Dafne followed his instruction, stretching out her hand towards him. The dog bent forward, its nose brushing over the flat of her palm.

"Good. Now stick out your other hand."

Dafne reached out her other hand to join the other being investigated. Now the other one craned its head to sniff her, nudging her with its nose. After this reception, Dafne began to feel at ease. The pair might have looked formidable but in Silvio's company, they were placidly inquisitive. When Silvio asked her to pat them, she was confident enough to do so and reached up to stroke one of their heads. The dog responded by licking her, coating her arm in sticky saliva.

"Remo likes you," Silvio remarked with a laugh.

Dafne smiled, tickling the back of Remo's ear,

"Well I like him too."

She straightened up to look at Silvio. He was beaming. _He really cares about these dogs_, she thought, _but why was it so important to show me? Was there something else? I came here to ask him to leave this place with me. The whole situation is pretty crazy. We know so little about each other._

"Silvio," she began, "Are the dogs the real reason you wanted me to come here tonight?"

Silvio's smile receded a little, put off by the suddenness of the question. He made a noise in his throat,

"Um, yeah, yeah it was," he said, averting his eyes from her, "I mean, when I met you I thought… I don't know, I guess you seemed interested so that's why I asked you," he met her gaze again, his face had become quite solemn, "You probably think I'm weird," as he said this he smiled but it wasn't the natural kind of smile she was used to seeing, it sort of twitched itself weakly into being before crumbling back into a grimace, "That's what the other guys think. No one really… talks to me except for Basta. Until you came, that is. But even then, I didn't think you'd… you know, want to come out here with me..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed by his own candidness.

So this was the real Silvio, Dafne thought, a lonely boy yearning for acceptance. She placed a hand on his arm,

"Oh Silvio," she said, "I'm really glad that I came."

In an instant, and to her relief, Silvio's old smile returned.

"I'm glad you did too."

He bent down and once he was at their level, the dogs pounced on him with abandon, slobbering all over him. Silvio laughed, rubbing their coats.

"They're glad to," he managed to say through the dogs' friendly assault.

While Dafne laughed at the sight of Silvio being pinned underneath several sets of paws, she wished that she could be watching the scene in another place, not in a forest in the middle of the night with the knowledge that Capricorn's village lay only yards away in the distance. This brought her back to her original mission and the fact that time was running out.

"Silvio," she said as he struggled to brush the dogs off so he could stand up, "there's something I wanted to talk you about."

"Hmmm?" he said, distracted as the dogs began nudging him to regain his attention.

"I…" she began.

_Just say "Silvio, this is a bad place for you so come with me when I escape tomorrow". _No, she couldn't just be so blatant. She needed to know more, more about him. Silvio was looking at her enquiringly.

"How… how did you come to the village?" she asked.

Silvio seemed surprised by the question, but he still answered her,

"Basta brought me here, along with some other street kids," he paused for a moment, watching her response. Maybe he hoped such a short answer would satisfy her curiosity but she wanted something further. She waited for him to continue, which he did, "I used to be in an… orphanage," he said 'orphanage' with a certain bitterness, "but I, um, didn't like it so I ran away. I wasn't on the streets long before Basta found me. He said that if I came to work for Capricorn that I could have my own house to live in and food and maybe my own car one day. It sounded better than living on the streets with nothing so I went with him."

So that was how Capricorn had recruited all these youths. Not through kidnapping but by promising them their wildest dreams. Yet this practice seemed even more sinister like the Piped Piper luring away all the children. It was easy how a deprived boy like Silvio would have leapt at such an opportunity especially when the alternative was to be left fighting to survive all by yourself. But how could he have known that instead of a house, he had choice of dilapidated wrecks and that the fine print demanded him to become a fully-fledged crook in service to an unscrupulous man. And she wasn't surprised to find that it had been Basta at the foot of Capricorn's dirty work.

"Was it like how you though it would be?" she asked Silvio softly.

Once again, Silvio fumbled under the spotlight of her question.

"Um, I suppose so, I mean it's my home, I wouldn't want to leave."

It was discouraging for Dafne to hear Silvio refer to the village in such a way. She just didn't understand his loyalty to the place.

"Silvio, the village isn't a home. It's just a hideout for criminals. To me, it's nothing but a prison."

To her dismay, Silvio looked pained her words as though she had rebuked him.

"Well I think it's home," he murmured, as if speaking to himself, "It's a better place for me than anywhere else."

"No it's not!" said Dafne, unable to prevent her voice rising with the feeling of her conviction, "The people here are thieves and bullies who don't care how they treat others and Capricorn is a cruellest of all of them, anyplace would be better for you than this!"

"Better than streets?" Silvio yelled and Dafne was taken back by the sudden anger in his voice, "Better than the orphanage. Because that's the only places I could go if I wasn't here. I'd rather die than go back to the orphanage!"

He thinks I'm attacking him, Dafne thought, he's trying to defend himself but he's not thinking rationally, he's only a boy, a boy who's had a hard life.

"I didn't mean that," she said, lowering her voice to calm him, "I didn't mean the orphanage or the streets. Please don't think that they're the only options for you. But you definitely shouldn't be here, a boy like you doesn't belong in a place like this."

"A boy like me?" Silvio said, almost spitefully, he was no longer yelling but the anger was still there, "You've only just meet me. How you do you know what I'm like?" he challenging her, but she could see there was a pleading in his eyes for her to convince him.

"You're right," she agreed, "I've only just meet you but that doesn't mean I don't know you. I know that inside you're a good person who doesn't want to hurt other people just as much as you don't like seeing Basta mistreat these dogs. That makes you different from all the other men in the village," she took a breath, "That's why I want you to come with me when I leave tomorrow."

Silvio stared at her wide-eyed,

"Leave?"

Dafne nodded,

"Yes, escape."

Silvio continued to stare at her,

"How?"

"Another maid, Resa, is going to create a diversion, she hasn't told me what yet, but in the commotion, we're going to slip away without being noticed," Dafne explained, "We could meet you and…"

"No!" burst out Silvio, "No, no, no, you can't! You can't do that!" There was desperation in his voice, he sounded frightened by what she had told him. He grabbed hold of her arm, wrenching it so tightly she winced, "You'll be caught and brought back. Capricorn might have you killed. Please don't do it, Dafne, please! Say you won't do it." He was begging her.

"I have to Silvio," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand in an effort to soothe him, so he could understand, "If I stay here, it will be worse than dying."

"But you have me," Silvio said, his voice small and childlike, "So it wouldn't be so bad if you stayed."

"I'm sorry," said Dafne, choking on her words, "But I've made up my mind. Please come with me."

Silvio tore away from her, looking lost and confused.

"I… I…"

Suddenly the dogs started to bark and Dafne jumped at the grating, guttural chorus. She and Silvio looked at each other urgently but did not speak. Sadly Dafne knew somehow that the conversation was over. Finally Silvio managed something:

"I think someone's coming. You should hide."

But as Dafne was looking around for a place to conceal herself, she heard a familiar voice.

"That won't be necessary. Actually, it would be better if you stayed right where I can see you."

Filled with an awful sinking feeling, Dafne turned reluctantly to face Basta. He was smiling with the amused satisfaction of a cat chancing upon some slow prey.

"Well, it seems like you and I keep running into each other, don't we, little mouse?" he said, and like a cat, his voice sounded like a purr.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Basta's very presence seemed to immediately quell the dogs' barking. They regarded him through dark, anxious eyes. What other way would they look at man who beat them? But Basta paid them no attention; his eyes were fixed on Dafne.

"Basta," Silvio began guiltily, like a child caught red handed, "We were just, um…"

Basta silenced him with a wave.

"You know it's a funny thing," he said, "I was on my way home when I just happened to run into Ercole. He told me that you'd swapped shifts with him. This surprised me since I hadn't heard anything about it. Since Ercole was very adamant that it was your idea, I decided to check on you. Still the last thing I thought I'd find was a maid out here with you."

"I can explain..." Silvio said before trailing off, looking somewhat defeated. Dafne was sure that the next words out of his mouth would be a complete confession. Silvio seemed unwilling to lie to Basta and this showed the extent of his loyalty to him.

Dafne decided it was up to her and worked up the courage to speak,

"I was out for a midnight stroll," she said, trying to sound bold. It was the first retort that came to her head and it sounded ridiculous.

But when he heard it, Basta gave a short bark of a laugh. He seemed in better spirits than their last encounter. What one thing she had noticed about Basta was that he liked being in control. And in this case, he definitely had the upper hand.

"I don't know what's gotten into you sweetheart," he remarked, "but you're turning into quite the lioness. I guess you're not so much of a little mouse anymore. Still, you won't be much of anything if Mortola finds you out here. She'll force-feed you a poison that will shrink you away into nothingness and that would be a shame, wouldn't it Silvio?"

"I guess so," said Silvio half-heartedly. He was starring at the ground as if in doing so, he might detach himself from the situation. Dafne wished he would look at her. Then maybe she could read something in his face that would make her feel as though this risk had been worth it. But he didn't raise his head.

Meanwhile Basta had less reason to turn away from her, though she wished he would.

"So what now?" she asked him, deciding it was better to get it over with, whatever he had planned.

Basta cocked his head at her, pursing his lips as if contemplating the question.

"Well I suppose I'd better take you back to the house," he said, "That is, unless you'd prefer to stay out here 'til dawn breaks and Mortola comes looking for you."

Dafne sighed, knowing she had no other choice.

"Alright," she said.

But even after her recognition to leave, Silvio still did not look up. Seizing her last opportunity, Dafne removed Silvio's jacket and held it out to him, thinking _please Silvio, please look at me just for a second_. To her relief, as he accepted it, Silvio tilted his head slightly. Briefly she glimpsed the conflict on his face before he lowered it again. It was heartbreaking seeing this expression on the boy she had wanted to save. And it was with the greatest reluctance that she turned away from him.

As she did, she saw Basta waiting for her. He had taken off his own jacket, expecting her to take it. But she brushed past him, ignoring it. She would prefer to go cold than accept anything from him.

"Suit yourself," she heard him mutter. He sounded annoyed but Dafne didn't care.

As Basta pulled his jacket back on, he turned his attention to Silvio,

"Well aren't you going to say goodnight, Silvio?" he asked. He's teasing him, Dafne realised, couldn't he see that the change in Silvio that she had? Still Silvio played along.

"Goodnight," he echoed obediently.

Basta looked at Dafne expectantly as this was some sort of play he was directing and she and Silvio were the actors. In his eyes, there was a clear message: _you'll play my game because I hold the strings, if you don't I'll make you regret it_.

"Goodnight Silvio," she said over her shoulder. She said it not because of Basta's urging but because she knew that this was probably the last time they would speak. Even so, she hated how pleased Basta looked with himself because of it.

He strolled past her,

"Come on little mouse," he called.

He flicked on his torch and shone it down a man-made pathway, almost concealed by the undergrowth creeping in on both sides. This must be the road Basta's car had driven along when he had brought her to the village. It was a different way than Silvio had taken her, cutting through the forest. In any case, the thought of being alone with Basta on an isolated road travelling back to the village made her feel uneasy.

Dafne took one last glance at Silvio. Despite being surrounded by dogs, he cut a lonely downcast figure. She sighed. She turned back to see Basta watching her curiously. She glared at him. In return, he shot her a mocking smile and bowed slightly, spreading his arm in an magnanimous gesture,

"After you."

Grimacing, Dafne crossed her arms against her chest and trudged forward, refusing to look at him. Soon they were walking side by side along the road with the sound of gravel crunching beneath their feet. To her relief, Basta didn't try to talk to her and the last thing she wanted to do was engage him herself. But the silence didn't last. A little while into their journey, Basta spoke up,

"He's a bit young for you, don't you think?" he remarked. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was gazing up into the sky as though it had been some casual observation. But Dafne knew that he meant to provoke her.

"He was showing me the dogs," she replied frostily, "That's all."

To her frustration, Basta chuckled,

"Oh I'm sure it was," he drawled, "He loves those mutts you know. I don't why, bloody stupid beasts if you ask me. But the boss wanted guard dogs…" he shrugged, "Still Silvio likes them, he was taking shifts just so he could stay out with them. One night I went out and found him fast asleep. I made him cut back after that. He didn't like it. 'Basta' he kept saying 'the other men don't treat them right, they're always teasing them'. Nonsense. He's too attached to them, that's his problem."

"Surely there's nothing wrong with that," Dafne said, feeling that she had to come to Silvio's defence.

Basta grunted derisively,

"If I were him I wouldn't waste my time."

"No," Dafne retorted, "You're much too busy dropping snakes into girls' rooms."

Basta glared at her sharply but Dafne starred back determinedly. It was his job to antagonise people and she wasn't going to let it work on her. Once again, she wondered how Silvio look up to a person so different from himself?

"Did you even stop to consider that you could have hurt someone," she went on, "There were four of us in that room besides Resa."

But Basta chose to defend himself, instead of admitting responsibility.

"You're all still alive, aren't you?" he said scornfully, "If you weren't, you wouldn't be here pestering me."

"What about Agnese's friend?" Dafne questioned, "The one that got bitten when there wasn't any antidote around. What happened to her?"

This made Basta stop dead in his tracks. Dafne also paused and turned around to look back at him. She couldn't see his face but he was very still.

"Who told you about that?" his voice rose out of the darkness, low and dangerous.

But Dafne shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Did she die?"

"Of course she didn't die," Basta spat with vehemence, "And furthermore, I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't my fault that the girl was unlucky enough to go treading on a snake. She should have been more careful. Those snakes are everywhere. She was out bringing the washing in and wasn't looking where she was going. Everyone just assumed that I was the one who put it there. I wasn't even that interested in the girl in the first place."

Dafne looked at him uncertainly. Should she believe this story after what she had witnessed? Could she believe that Basta's anger came from being falsely accused, not from guilt?

"How did she survive without the antidote?" she asked.

"Her friend saw it happen and went and told Orlanda. Orlanda found me and I took her to the closest hospital. You could say that I was the one who saved her, not that anyone wants to talk about that" as he continued, Basta sounded less angry, but still agitated, "Anyway, they were able to treat her in time. I left her there and returned to the village. Capricorn wasn't happy about it. He said that I should have just let her die. Less fuss. He sent me to fetch her from the hospital in case she blabbed to anyone. Not that there was anyone she could turn to. Capricorn controls the police, you know. But when I got there, she was already gone. Discharged herself. If she was smart, she would have left the country by now," Basta closed the distance between him and Dafne and thrust his face close to hers, "Does that answer all your questions?"

Dafne turned her head away from the smell of peppermint,

"And what happened to Resa? Just another accident?"

"That's different," he said, gritting his teeth, there was tenseness in his face almost like a grimace, "I was drunk…"

"Oh yes that's a fine excuse," said Dafne sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean it," Basta snapped, on the defensive again, "Why are you so against me, little mouse?"

He was so close to her. Too close. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She pushed away from him.

"Do you seriously have to ask me that?" Dafne starred at him through disbelieving eyes, "You kidnapped me and brought me to the village to be a slave. You almost killed me with a snake. You tried to hurt my best friend. Can't you understand that you've ruined my life? And what's more you're not even supposed to exist, you came out of a book!"

After her outburst, Dafne drew in a deep breath of air to regain her composure. Basta watched her, his mouth set in a grim smile,

"So you know about that?" he said softly, "I don't know how you found out but yes, I came from another world. A much different world, without cars and cigarettes and guns. To tell you the truth, I prefer this world to the one I left," his tone become lighter, more amiable, "Anyway, what's done is done. I can't go back anymore than you can. It's not so bad living here is it? Better than cleaning an entire house all by yourself."

"You wouldn't know anything about it!" Dafne snapped, "I loved my job and my old master. You took that away from me, you had no right to…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Basta interrupted, "I know, Basta's an evil cretin and so on."

Dafne glared at him. Basta laughed,

"Oh come on, cheer up, little mouse," he drawled, "I'd hate to think that I've upset your night out. Speaking of which, we were talking about Silvio. We seem to have gotten a little off track."

Dafne sighed. There was no point getting frustrated. If they just kept walking, they would reach the village soon and she would be free of him.

"I told you," she began wearily, "He wanted me to see…"

"The dogs, yes," Basta broke in, "But you've struck me as a smart sort of girl, you wouldn't have taken the risk to come out here just for a couple of mutts."

Dafne ignored the sly smile on his face,

"Can we just keep moving?" she said exasperatedly, "I'm cold."

"That's your own fault," Basta reminded her with some satisfaction, "I offered you my coat."

"Never mind," Dafne muttered, somewhat to herself, "I'll find my own way."

She started walking off.

"You're going the wrong way," she heard Basta call cheerfully, "If you keep on that road, you're going to end up strolling slap-bang into the sentries. You don't want that. Come back here, little mouse. If you feel so strongly about it, I'll take you myself this instant."

Dafne was glad it was dark so Basta wouldn't be able to see the humiliation burning in her cheeks. She whirled around and grudgingly trudged back to him.

"Well?" she said when she got there.

Basta pointed the torch in the direction of the forest, "This way."

As they began to walk again, Dafne couldn't help feel that the conversation had only paused instead of ending. Sure enough she was right.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Basta asked her.

Dafne looked at him tiredly, "What question?"

"You know the question," Basta said in a matter-of-fact tone. But when she failed to reply, he nevertheless prompted, "About why you snuck off to see Silvio."

Dafne sighed, "Are you still going on about that?" she said with annoyance; "I've already told you why."

"And I'm telling you that I don't believe it," By the way Basta's voice had hardened, Dafne suddenly realised his interest in her motives was not purely superficial and that he suspected some degree of calculation on her part. It made sense. After all, she was older than Silvio, more inclined to heed the calls of common sense. She had underestimated Basta's ability to pick up on the inconsistency of character. She had thought that his inquiries had been meant to goad her, tease her. Now he was interrogating her, "I want the truth," he finished firmly.

The truth? Dafne almost laughed. The truth. _The truth is that I came to see Silvio because I wanted him to come with me when I escape tomorrow. Yes I said escape. Yes Resa and me, not Silvio because for some reason he didn't want to leave this wretched place. But I'm not going to tell you any of this because if I do, none of us will be escaping. Still I have to tell you something. Let's hope you believe it._

"I don't really know what the truth is," she began vaguely, "Silvio asked me to come and I said yes. I don't really know why. Actually I do. I guess I wanted a little taste of freedom. It was foolish but I felt like it was worth the risk. I suppose I was using Silvio to this end, but I didn't mean any harm by it. He was so pleased I came, you know. And I do like him. He's a nice boy."

Basta had been watching her intensely as she gave this explanation. Now, he relaxed, seeming satisfied with her answer.

"Well I can understand why you did it," he remarked, nodding sympathetically, "I'd imagine it isn't fun being cooped up all the time."

_Don't you dare pity me!_ Dafne thought furiously, _you're the one who put me in this situation._

"No," she muttered, biting back her anger, "It's not."

"Still, I hope that you won't make a habit out of sneaking out," Basta continued, adopting a sterner, more cautionary tone, "Next time, it might not be me who finds you. It might be Cockerell or one of the others. Just remember that, little mouse."

"What about Silvio?" Dafne asked, changing the subject.

Basta pursed his lips,

"What about him?"

"I don't want him getting into any trouble on account of me."

Basta chuckled,

"You don't have to worry about that. After all, he made a good choice."

He glanced across to see her reaction, his mouth curled in a teasing smile. Dafne obliged by rolling her eyes. However, there wasn't any maliciousness in Basta's voice when he talked about Silvio. There was only a paternal-like amusement.

"He seems to look up to you," Dafne remarked, "I've noticed, the way he talks about you."

There was a hint of surprise in Basta's voice, but he also sounded pleased, "Really? I found him, you know. Brought him here and taught him the ropes. He's a good kid, has a lot of potential."

"Yes, he is," agreed Dafne, somewhat sadly, reminded of the fact that Silvio had chosen the village over starting a new life. _Yes, he has potential, but not in the way you intend or the way Silvio thinks himself. _Still Dafne tried not to dwell on her disappointment, "Are we almost there?" she asked.

She was tired and was beginning to notice the weariness of her own body. She couldn't wait to crawl onto her lumpen bed in Capricorn's house and drift off her sleep. Maybe in her dreams she would be able to find some solace from the village's strange inhabitants. Silvio. Basta. Orlanda. They were unlike any people she had ever met.

"Just a little further," Basta reassured her.

He was right. It was not long until they emerged from the forest onto one of the village's abandoned streets. The undergrowth had begun to extend into it; it's vines creeping over the walls of the closest houses. Dafne barely paid attention to the route from there to Capricorn's house but it was a short journey. They approached the house from behind, the same way Silvio had come to pick her up. Orlanda was waiting for them on the porch. When she saw Basta, the top of her lip curled up in a sneer,

"Well, well, what a surprise," she remarked dryly, "It's been a while since you've shown up at my door."

Like her mistress, Orlanda didn't seem to have any fear of Basta and the two surveyed each other with dislike.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Basta growled. Then he turned to Dafne, "You'd better hurry in, little mouse. You don't want to deprive Orlanda of her beauty sleep, ha."

Orlanda smiled dangerously, "I can see how your wit works wonders with the ladies."

This comment made Basta clench his teeth.

"Come on, girl," Orlanda ordered briskly, ignoring the seething man.

Dafne didn't need any more prompting. Sleep awaited beyond the door. But she glanced back at Basta, who was glowering in his usual Basta fashion, and decided that he at least deserved some little courtesy. After all he had brought her all this way.

"Goodnight," she said.

All the anger drained from Basta's face. He seemed taken aback, a little uncertain. He looked at her with slightly bewildered eyes.

"Er, goodnight," he managed to reply.

In the background, Orlanda gave a grunt of impatience. Dafne heeded the call, climbed the porch steps and sidled past her into the house. Once they were both inside, Orlanda took Dafne straight to the servants sleeping quarters and pushed her through the door. Dafne's hands were suddenly clasped by another set of hands. She knew it was Resa. She couldn't see her but she pictured her wearing an anxious expression.

"It's okay," she whispered. And then she told her everything. When she had finished, Resa patted her hands in an understanding gesture. With her tale told, Dafne collapsed on her bed. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. It would be a big day tomorrow.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dafne didn't find out what diversion Resa had planned for them to make their escape until it actually started happening. It turned out to be several snakes which Resa had sneakily placed around the kitchen to be discovered. Dafne learnt later that Dustfinger, aided by his pet marten a skilled snake catcher, had collected them for Resa. The snakes were already dead, eliminating the possibility of anyone being bitten. But the maid who first laid eyes on one wasn't to know that crucial detail. She took one look at the unmoving scaly body and let out a scream.

"Snake! Snake!"

The occupants of the room quickly flew into a panic despite Orlanda's voice booming over the top of them calling for everyone to remain calm and where they were. Dafne, who was none the wiser to this part of Resa's plot, joined in their alarm. In the midst of the confusion, the other snakes were found, creating greater chaos as nowhere was now assumed safe. It came down a horde of terrified maids seemingly boxed in by a posse of serpents.

"Everybody out!" Orlanda finally bellowed.

In the stampede to exit, Resa caught hold of Dafne's arm. Dafne took one look at her friend's determined smile and realised that she had been the orchestrator of this incident. Her heart pounded from excitement which had previously been fear. She and Resa flowed with the tide of maids heading out the front door. They hadn't been directed there but that's where their panic took them, perhaps assuming the whole house was infested with snakes. All the better for Dafne and Resa, outside was where they wanted to go.

It was very late afternoon. Dusk was falling, swallowing up the village in gloom. Prior to Resa's successful diversion, the maids had been in the middle of preparing dinner. The oncoming darkness was advantageous as Resa and Dafne slipped away from the mass of women. None of the maids seemed to notice them leaving. They were still frantic, some near hysterical, about the believed danger they had just escaped from. Their chatter more than masked the sound of the duo's footsteps as they began their flight to freedom.

Resa let go of Dafne's arm to allow them both to run better. But Dafne stuck close to her as she followed Resa's lead. She seemed to know which direction to go. She didn't hesitate or slow. They reached the point where the village became dense forest and plunged ahead into the wilderness.

They made a lot of noise as they stumbled over rocky uneven ground littered with vines and fallen branches. Too much noise Dafne thought. Despite how successfully they had managed to steal away, how long would it be before it was realised they were missing? How long before Capricorn's men came after them. Each snapping twig underfoot felt like it was signalling their location to the ones who could be tracking them right at that second.

But they kept going. This was their shot at freedom. They had to go forward, forward into a forest that was becoming darker and darker though the chances of success were looking brighter and brighter, brighter until an actual form of light hit them, the shine of a torch. It came from behind them, accompanied by a voice Dafne recognised,

"Stop! Dafne stop!"

She had already stopped, instinctively freezing as the torchlight struck them. Her heart beating wildly from the fright it had caused her, she turned around,

"Silvio."

It had grown so dark she could only make out his outline. He was rushing towards her, the torchlight jerking due to his movement. Dafne felt a wave of relief and happiness. He had decided to join them. Why else would he be here, having trailed them into the woods?

Silvio grabbed hold of her arm. Now that he was closer, she could see the worry on his face flushed from the exertion of pursuing them.

"You need to come back to the village with me," his voice was tense and fast.

Dafne's heart sunk. She had been wrong about his intentions in chasing after her. But now that he was here, she had one last chance to persuade him. There was no way she was about to return to the village like he wanted.

"I'm not going back," she placed her hand encouragingly on the arm which held her, "Come with us instead."

To her mounting dismay, Silvio shook his head vehemently,

"No," he said, matching her refusal with equal stubbornness, "It's too dangerous. It's too dangerous for you too. There's no way you're going to make it."

Dafne glanced at Resa. She could sense the other woman's anxious impatience. They couldn't linger here. If Silvio had been able to find them, others could too. She didn't have time to try to convince the boy to change his mind. She had to accept his decision as he had to accept hers and regretfully part ways.

"Yes we will," she said, sadly working to prise his fingers from her. They refused to budge, "We will make it. I just..." she sighed heavily, "I just wish you would come with us. But since you don't want to, I guess this is goodbye."

Silvio flinched to hear her say such a thing, tightening his grip as she went to pull away. He was surprising strong for such a gentle boy. A boy who wasn't being so gentle at the moment out of desperation,

"Don't say that!" he wailed very close to her face, "Please change your mind. Basta and the others are coming after you. They aren't that far behind me."

While Dafne had known all along that pursuit would be inevitable, her anxiety increased to have it confirmed. How far behind were they? How many of them? She tried to listen for any noise to indicate the men's approach. All she could hear was the sound of Silvio's ragged breathing mingling with her own due to their proximity.

She heard the rustle of Resa moving towards them and waved her to halt. She knew her friend was coming to pull her away from Silvio to resume escaping, something they needed to do without delay. But the issue of Silvio was hers to resolve. She had been the one to divulge their escape plan to him. She was the reason he was here, impeding their progress.

"We need to keep going then," she told him firmly, "If we're captured, we'll be punished. You don't want that do you?"

"No of course not," Silvio said with alarm in his voice.

It was bittersweet for Dafne to see him concerned at such a prospect. It showed he cared about her as she did him. But if he cared, why not go with her? Why the opposition? Why ask her to return to the village to face an unpleasant fate if he cared about her wellbeing? Silvio went on to answer this unvoiced question,

"But Basta said Capricorn would be merciful if you came back of your own free will."

Dafne stared at him in surprise.

"Basta said that?"

Silvio nodded eagerly,

"Yes he said you would need to beg Capricorn for forgiveness," he looked at her hopefully, "That wouldn't be so hard would it. So _please _come back with me."

Dafne shook her head. Unlike Silvio, she didn't trust the validity of Basta's words. Capricorn and mercy didn't go together. The man didn't have inch of compassion. There was no way he would spare them from punishment. She was sure of that, even though she couldn't imagine what it might be. She didn't want to. Escape was the other path she would take willingly. The only way she was going back to the village was if she were dragged against her will.

Still, she wondered why Basta had fed Silvio such rubbish. It had obviously worked in making Silvio believe he was doing the right thing by trying to convince her abandon escape. Had that been Basta's plan? Had he sent Silvio ahead of the hunting party as a kind of diplomatic bloodhound to locate them and negotiate surrender?

If this was the case, she wasn't sure about Basta's motives in using Silvio in this way. He must have known that the chances of her and Resa conceding to return were slim to none. So why bother? Such a move didn't seem characteristic of Basta either. He had no qualms about using force to achieve a result. It made more sense for him to simply capture them and pull them back to the village by their hair. Why had he gone to the trouble of manipulating Silvio? The whole thing was highly suspicious, all the more reason for them to get going.

"I'm not going back," she reiterated her position to Silvio's distress, "Nothing is going to change my mind. So let go of me Silvio."

"No," the boy cried, holding her even more fiercely, "Please Dafne, there are snakes and it's so easy to get lost, especially in the dark. You'll end up dying out here if Basta doesn't find you. It's better to just go back."

Dafne began to struggle,

"It's not better. I'd rather die than be a slave!" she had lost all patience with them, desperation had set in. In her eyes he was becoming nothing more than a roadblock than the boy who had befriended her, "Now. Let. Me. Go!"

"I said no!" Silvio shouted with unyielding stubbornness, "I'm not letting you go until Basta gets here. I'll tell him you surrendered to me. Capricorn will take that into account and go easy on you."

Dafne shook her head in slightly crazed disbelief. No he wouldn't.

Up until this point, Resa had complied with Dafne's unspoken request that she handle Silvio on her own. But now that it appeared she couldn't, her friend went to take charge, moving to shove Silvio away from Dafne. Silvio saw her coming and hauled Dafne and himself out of her reach.

"Stay back! You can run away if you want but Dafne stays with me."

Resa shook her head, her expression hard.

"I said stay back!" Silvio warned her again more shrilly as she started to move towards them again, "I'll... I'll hurt you if you don't."

Dafne didn't believe that. Silvio's faltering voice gave away his lack of conviction. He wasn't the kind of person who could inflict harm on someone without hesitation or care. But he was a danger to their pursuit of freedom even if he didn't lay a finger on Resa. Every second he held them up was a second lost in increasing their distance from more dangerous pursuers. He needed to be dealt with now, and fast.

Dafne realised that words would do nothing to coax him to release her. The only option was to physically counteract his hold. She was reluctant as he was to hurt someone, especially him, but if elbowing him in the stomach and winding him made him let go she had do it. He wouldn't be expecting it either. He was too preoccupied with watching Resa.

_Sorry Silvio_, she thought as prepared herself to make the necessary blow.

But then she froze. She could suddenly hear the sound of undergrowth snapping underfoot. It was coming from the direction they had come. Her heart was gripped by fear. It had to be the men. It had to be. She could make out several shifting beams of light through the trees. Animals didn't carry torches. Animals didn't have coarse voices like the one belonging to the man who confirmed the vicinity of both parties,

"Hey, is that them up there?"

A bolt of panic-inspired adrenalin shot through Dafne. She tore out of Silvio's hold while the boy was distracted by the appearance of the men, almost tripping over in the process. She stumbled towards Resa. Her friend reached for her but Dafne found herself being wrenched back,

"No," Silvio cried as he locked his arms around her, "Don't run. Don't run."

Dafne struggled as wildly as she could.

"Let go Silvio! Let go!" she screamed, not caring for discretion because the men were already hastening over. Their voices sounded triumphant but she wasn't listening to what they were saying. She was too consumed with trying to free herself. But Silvio was holding onto her for dear life. Resa rushed in to help free her, tearing at Silvio's arms to disengage them but with little success. Silvio's grip was too powerful.

With a foreboding feeling the men would reach them very shortly, Dafne called Resa off,

"Go!" she said, causing Resa to freeze and look at her worriedly, "Quick, before you're caught too."

Resa was unrestrained. If she ran now, she still had a window of escape. She could get to Dustfinger and he could guide her out of the forest to freedom. If she stayed to help Dafne, she would forfeit this opportunity. Dafne loved Resa too much to let her sacrifice her own chance at escape. But Resa's loyalty was too strong. Instead of abandoning Dafne, she went to tug at Silvio's arms again.

"No!" the firmness in Dafne's voice caused Resa to pause, "Just go! Go find your family."

Resa regarded her with pained indecision. Dafne used all her might to curve her mouth into an optimistic smile.

"I'll be fine. Go."

Resa studied her mournfully, giving the tiniest of nods, the tiniest parting sombre smile. Then she rushed into the darkness of the surrounding woods, to continue attempting what Dafne was being denied by the prison of Silvio's arms. Dafne wanted to burst into tears but she fought the urge. Why hadn't Silvio let her go? She wanted to go with Resa. She wanted to be free.

Maybe there was still time.

"Please Silvio," she pleaded in a choked voice, "Let me go."

"I'm sorry," Silvio said in a voice which sounded just as upset, "I can't. It's for the best Dafne. Just come quietly okay."

Dafne's melancholy at her helplessness suddenly blazed into rage. She would _not_ come quietly. She was not going to give in just because Silvio was stronger than her. If she wanted to escape, she would damn well do it.

With as much strength as she could, she kicked him in the shin. Silvio let out a cry of pain and surprise, his hold weakening. Dafne seized the moment, finally breaking free. She began running in the direction Resa had disappeared. She hoped she hadn't made it too far away as Dafne would become completely lost without her friend's guidance.

She felt a twinge of guilt about Silvio and went to glance over her shoulder to take one last look at the boy and say "sorry Silvio goodbye".

The horrible sound of guns being cocked made her stop in her tracks completely.

"Where do you think you're rushing off to little mouse?" Basta rasped.

Dafne turned to view the guns pointed at her and sneering gleeful faces of the men holding them. Basta was the only one who didn't have a weapon levelled at her. His expression was more hardened in seriousness.

She flinched as Cockerell fired a round into the air,

"Gotcha sweetheart!" he taunted.

Dafne's shoulders slumped.

Her escape attempt was over. She had failed. And she was in very big trouble.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites. It's so good to be back. This is a new chapter a.k.a. one of the chapters I skipped writing when I first posted the story. I have one more missing chapter to write after this before I repost the rest of the story.**

"What were you thinking?" Basta said as he and Dafne cut a path through the forest following the light of Basta's torch, heading back to the village and Capricorn and punishment, in Dafne's case.

Dafne gave Basta a heavy sideways glance but didn't answer.

It was just the two of them. The rest of the men had gone after Resa and Basta had sent Silvio ahead to brief Capricorn prior to their arrival. Silvio was swift as a young wolf moving through the forest and he was possibly standing before Capricorn at this very moment. Dafne could imagine Capricorn seated in his armchair, sweeping through a list of tortures in his mind to select one for her.

Fear made her feet leaden, each step taking her closer to her unknown but inevitably cruel fate. Her hands were trembling, she balled them into fists and they quickly became clammy in their compression.

She peered into black void of the forest to her right. Basta was on her left, close but not holding onto her. There was nothing physically preventing from trying to make a run for it. It was the odds against success which held her back. Basta had a gun and beyond facing that danger, there were numerous other deterrents. Dafne had no light source, no bearing, no way of pinpointing Resa, who could have been captured herself now for all Dafne knew. These odds kept her chained to Basta's side like invisible shackles. He may as well been wheeling her to Capricorn in a cage.

Her situation seemed hopeless.

"I mean really," Basta went on in the wake of her silence, a slight sneer in his voice, "Did you really think you were going to make it?"

Disappointment and failure were a tightening sensation in her stomach, a sting in her eyes. Once, not so long ago, she had felt such hope, immersed in the belief she could, would, escape.

_I did_, she thought sorrowfully, _I thought I would make it._

"Did you forget about the snake infestation?" Basta carried on, his tone arrogantly knowledgeable and chiding, "There are dozens of the blasted things out here and you two go blundering around in the dark with no antidote, let alone a torch."

A sudden heat swept over Dafne, a crackling of indignation at her captor lecturing about snakes when it had been men, not snakes, who had defeated her in this wilderness, only men and a misguided boy.

"Even if you avoided every single snake, you were bound to get lost. The forest doesn't get any easier to navigate in the daylight either, it goes on for miles and you have no compass or water or anything to help you survive..."

"None of those details really matter now do they," Dafne broke in with exasperated bitterness, "Since I've been captured."

Basta gave her a hard look at her interruption, his lip slightly stuck out.

Then he nodded with finality,

"Yes captured," he smiled, looking cheerful, "It didn't take long for Silvio to find you," he shook his head, marvelling, "Boy's got a better nose than those useless hounds and he's quick as anything. It was a good thing, having him stall you in time for us to catch up and capture you at least. A shame he couldn't hang onto Resa as well. I would have preferred to bring Capricorn both of you at the same..."

"Stall me?" Dafne repeated, horrified by the implication of those words, coming to a halt in her distraction.

"What?" Basta said, too busy following his own tangent to have caught her interjection.

He frowned at the gap she had widened between them by stopping and moved back to tighten it.

"You said you had Silvio stall me," Dafne said.

Basta eyed her with a fleck of curiosity,

"That's right. Why else do you think I let him go ahead of us? I knew that once he found you he'd keep you in the one place like his life depended on it," he smiled crookedly, "Well your life really, and your life seems to be just as important to the boy as his own. You should have seen him when he first found out you had run off. He expected Capricorn would have you killed and he got really upset, almost hysterical."

Basta rolled his eyes at the memory,

"He even pleaded with me to _not_ find you on purpose. But I had to find you, little mouse, I'd be in trouble with the boss if I failed, and once I convinced Silvio that Capricorn wasn't about to have you executed and that you were bound to perish out here, he changed his tune and begged me to let him find you. He thought he could get you to come back willingly. I doubted that but I figured he'd at least be able to stall you while he tried," he surveyed her with mild triumph, "Turns out I was right."

"So you basically used Silvio to capture me," Dafne summarised, relieved Silvio hadn't been aware of his true role, that he had been a pawn, a pawn used to trap her like a rabbit snare. But pawn or not, she wasn't ready to forgive him.

"I suppose you could say that," Basta said, "But the boy did his part willingly. He understood you needed to be brought back to the village, even if it was only to spare you from dying in the middle of this from a snakebite or dehydration or what have you."

"What about dying back in the village?" Dafne forced the words from her mouth, licking her dry lips nervously, "How do you know Capricorn won't decide to have me killed?"

She shuddered to say the last word.

"Well I don't know for sure," Basta said to her dismay, "It depends on what mood he's in."

Dafne swallowed hard, a ghostly pressure seemed to squeeze at her throat like a noose.

"So I might die."

"There's a slight possibility," Basta said with appropriate sobriety, "I'm not going to lie to you."

"You lied to Silvio," Dafne pointed out, "You told him Capricorn wouldn't have me killed."

"I had to tell him that. Otherwise he would have done something stupid like take on the whole search party just because he thought it might save you. It was better to have him working with us. Anyway, it's more likely your punishment will be less extreme than death."

"What makes you say that?" Dafne asked, caught between doubt and hope.

"Because just disposing of you would be a waste," Basta answered, "Maids are hard to come by," he studied her a moment with a slight smile on his lips, "especially pretty ones. Capricorn knows that so there's a greater chance of him letting you live."

"You really think so?" Dafne said, allowing herself to feel relief, at least a little bit.

Basta didn't answer immediately. He came forward, coming very close to her. Dafne tensed.

"Yes I do think you're pretty," he said in a low voice.

Dafne stared at him, incredulous and rather worried,

"That's not what I was asking," she said a high voice, causing him to flinch.

"Oh?" Basta sounded embarrassed, "You meant..." he took a step back, clearing his throat, "Well we won't know for sure until we see Capricorn. So we should get going. Keeping him waiting won't work in your favour. Come on."

"Silvio said you told him that Capricorn would be merciful if I begged for forgiveness," Dafne said as they resumed walking, "Was that a lie too?"

Basta shook his head,

"No, I think it would help your case if you did," he shrugged, "Hell, if I were you, I'd throw all the blame on Resa."

Dafne stared at him appalled,

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Basta said, "She masterminded the whole thing, don't tell me she didn't. Dead snakes in the kitchen has Resa written all over it. You were just a tagalong. Tell Capricorn she led you astray."

"She didn't lead me astray," Dafne said indignantly, "I wanted to escape. It was my choice," her voice rose with impassioned anger, "I wanted to be free."

Basta eyed her with pursed lips,

"Well you're not free," he drawled, "But you are in serious trouble so I wouldn't be so quick to reject my advice when it might help you."

"I don't care if it would help, I am not selling out my friend," Dafne said stubbornly.

Basta sighed impatiently,

"Then _don't_. But I would still grovel like your life depended on it, because it probably does."

Dafne shivered, a sense of dire purpose swelling in her breast, and she found herself nodding.

Basta caught her nod, nodding himself,

"Who knows, you might just get a week or so in the cages," he said brightly, attempting positivity, "That wouldn't be so bad."

"As opposed to what?" Dafne dared to ask. What other punishments could be in store for her?

"It's best you don't know," Basta said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dafne saw Basta glance down at his hip. The action spoke volumes, that was where he kept his knife. Fear prickled over Dafne's body, fear of what this man and his knife could do her if his master bid it.

They broke out of the forest to set foot in the village so Dafne despised, the village she had hoped never to lay eyes on again. Capricorn's house soon loomed menacingly ahead of them. It was like marching towards the gates of hell, knowing the Devil was waiting beyond the door. Basta took hold of her arm, maybe he could he sense how much she wanted to whirl around and flee, grabbing her as a precaution.

There was a figure loitering outside Capricorn's house. He came running up to them.

"Did you speak to Capricorn?" Basta asked Silvio.

The boy shook his head,

"That old woman wouldn't let me," he said, causing Basta to groan frustratedly, "She made me report to her."

"And what did she say afterwards?"

"She said to put Dafne in the cages until you have Resa," the boy answered, avoiding Dafne's gaze, "She said Capricorn shouldn't be disturbed until then."

Basta sighed again, glaring at Capricorn's front door, glaring at the domineering woman inside,

"Alright," he said finally, jerking Dafne around roughly, "We'll put you in the cages for now."

He marched her around the back of the church with Silvio trailing behind. There were several houses with brown doors marked with numbers from 1 to 7.

So these were the cages.

Basta pulled her over to house number 3. He produced a set of keys and unlocked the door, gesturing for Dafne to enter. She stepped inside, inhaling the stale air of the dark room. Basta pushed by her to switch on the single light hanging overhead. There were no furnishings except for a pile of straw. Basta pointed towards it,

"You can sleep there," he said.

Dafne nodded wordlessly, eyes studying the dust-streaked walls.

Basta turned towards the open doorway where Silvio was peering in.

"I suppose I better join those idiots hunting Resa," he mused to himself.

With a sigh of weariness, he strode out of the room, Silvio moving aside to let him pass.

"Goodnight for now little mouse," Basta said as he was closing the door.

Dafne couldn't summon the words to reply, just stood and watched as her world became reduced to a dank uninviting room.

Outside she heard Basta twisting the key in the lock then footsteps,

"Are you coming Silvio?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed?"

A pause.

"If you want," Basta's voice sounded tired.

"Thanks Basta."

There was a soft laugh, accompanied by more footsteps which gradually died away. Silence, Dafne listened to sound of her breathing, breathing in the heavy air.

"Dafne?" Silvio called, his voice a loud whisper, "Dafne?"

There was an ache, a desperation in the way he said her name, reaching out to her through the wooden door.

Dafne didn't answer. She wasn't ready to speak to the boy who had wounded her through his actions. Though he had meant well, she still felt betrayed and the hurt she felt wasn't ready to be healed.

She drifted over to the straw and lowered herself down onto it.

"Dafne?" Silvio kept appealing to her, "Dafne, please."

Dafne buried her face in her hands.

_Please go away_, she thought.

There was a heavy pause.

"I'm sorry," Silvio's voice was soft and heart-breaking.

Dafne listened to him leave, beginning to weep quietly behind her hands. She wept for what could have been and wept for her present.

She was imprisoned, alone and afraid.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Wee! Basta was so fun to write in this chapter. I like how he flips around from being really nasty to trying to be nice. Dafne is kind of a wimp in this chapter but I felt this was realistic since she had the threat of death hanging over her head. Poor Dafferz. **

**Skyridge: Yay crazy weirdo spam! Rolls in spam (can you roll in spam?) I'm glad you enjoyed Silvio being back in the picture. I missed that kid too. Lol yeah Basta's pretty adorable. I should have the other chapters back up soon now that I've filled in the gap. I've been thinking of writing a one-shot of what happened when Pietro took Basta home when he was drunk. I have a slashy idea in my head. Oh, I also had an idea that one time while Cappy was up north, the men decided to have a paintball war in the village. Dante's idea, how awesome. Cappy comes back and the village is splattered bright colours LOL. My brain amuses me! **_**Ciao bella**_**, as Pietro would say.**

**Ziliverina: Aw thank you. I personally love writing Cappy because he is pure evil yet sophisticated. Love at second sight? I think Basta's slightly interested in Dafne at this point but not head over heels by any means heh. Your English is great by the way!**

Dafne woke with a start. Someone was banging on the door of her prisoner cell.

"Rise and shine little mouse."

It was Basta. Dafne sat up on her straw bed, her heart beating wildly from the exertion of being so suddenly wrenched out of sleep.

The door swung open and Dafne narrowed her eyes against the bright flood of sunlight. Basta was nothing more than a shadow in the middle of it. But she made out his teeth as he grinned,

"Sleep well princess? A straw bed's not much but it's better than sleeping on cold hard earth. Don't you think?"

Dafne didn't reply. Bathed in sunlight, she nonetheless felt cold in her bones. It was the coldness of fear. Basta hadn't shown up for a visit. He was here to take her to Capricorn.

"Get up," Basta said more abruptly when he didn't receive an answer, "Capricorn wants to see you."

Dafne rose unwillingly. As she moved past Basta in the doorway, he reached out and brushed the back of her head. She flinched, whirling round to face him,

"What are you..." her voice was high and accusing.

"Calm down," Basta said, regarding her with slight annoyance, "You had straw in your hair. I was only brushing it off. You want to look presentable for Capricorn don't you?"

Dafne stared at him. She was about to face the wrath of a devil in human form. Her appearance was the least of her concerns.

Basta's hand gravitated towards her shoulder - to the piece of straw clinging there. Dafne jumped backwards.

"Don't... I can do it."

She batted it away then proceeded to brush herself somewhat frenziedly from head to toe for any other hitch-hikers.

"There," she said, a shrill edge in her voice, "presentable enough?"

Presentable enough to meet a man who might sentence me to death?

Basta had watched her aggressive grooming with amusement.

"I'd say so," he said. Dafne didn't like the way his eyes roved over her slightly out of breath form.

She was glad when he turned away to lock up her cell.

"Come on," he said when he finished, leading her away from the row of prison houses.

Dafne glanced back over her shoulder. She hoped her punishment would be continued incarceration, that and not something else.

Her eyes flicked warily to Basta's hip, to his knife, swallowing hard. She remembered how terrifying it had been the day he had kidnapped her, when he had pressed it to her skin. Her blood ran cold thinking that it might do greater harm to her.

"I suppose you're curious as to what became of Resa," Basta said, drawing Dafne's attention away from his weapon.

"Resa," Dafne said not without some surprise. She had been so preoccupied with her own fate that she had quite forgotten about her friend. Dafne was suddenly ravenous for news, "Yes. Did... you capture her?"

Basta smiled and Dafne knew the answer before he spoke it,

"Oh yes."

Dafne's heart went out to Resa, her companion in escape and now her companion in failure.

"Don't look so miserable," Basta went on, "It's a good thing we found her. She wouldn't have survived otherwise. Not after being bitten by that snake."

Dafne halted, blinking uncertainly. Had she heard him right? Resa? Bitten?

"What did you say?"

Basta stopped and turned to face her,

"I said Resa was bitten by a snake, most likely trod on the thing by accident since she wouldn't have been able to see it in the dark."

Dafne processed this rather vividly in her mind, imagining fangs flying at Resa in the dark, striking her. She envisioned her friend crumpling, her hand clamping over her mouth in horror,

"Oh God. Is she alright?"

Basta shrugged,

"She's very weak but Orlanda says she'll live. It would have been a different story if we hadn't given her antidote as soon as we found her."

Dafne breathed a sigh of relief. Resa captured was better than Resa dead, filled with poison.

"Aren't you glad we captured you when we did, little mouse," Basta continued, "Otherwise you might have been bitten too," he grew smug, "Didn't I tell you about the snakes, didn't I tell you. All over the forest, and it's not fun being bitten either. Ask Resa, well you can't ask her at the moment, she's unconscious, but trust me, from what I saw it's a rather painful experience..." he dropped his voice to mutter to himself, "only what Resa deserved."

Dafne stared at him in disgust.

"How could you say that?"

Basta frowned at her tone,

"Say what?"

"That Resa deserved to be bitten," Dafne hissed.

Basta folded his arms unrepentantly,

"I might remind you that Resa once set a snake on me," he growled, "So what happened to her is rather fitting from my point of view."

Dafne gaped at him, stunned by the pettiness of Basta's character. It was obviously too much for him to overlook his grudge against Resa to show compassion for her suffering like a decent human being.

"She only set a snake on you because you wouldn't leave her alone," she said, her anger making her carelessly blunt, "Because you couldn't accept that she didn't want you. Small wonder considering the kind of man you are, the kind who..."

Dafne had a list of Basta's faults in her head. But her courage in saying them fled the instant she saw the fury swarming on Basta's face. She suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut. Saying such things to Basta, however honest, was akin to batting a bee hive with a stick, provoking something dangerous that would come after you and make you sorry for doing it.

"Come on," he prompted in a low deadly voice, "Finish that little speech of yours. What kind of man am I?"

Dafne found herself pressing her lips together even though she had no desire to speak.

"Well?" Basta's voice rose a harsh octave, causing her to flinch, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Dafne glanced about in the irrational hope there might be someone around to pull her away from the confrontation. But there was no one besides them. She doubted any of the men would intervene if they were present. She was on her own.

"No?" Basta said, "What's the matter, cat suddenly got your tongue? How about I tell you what kind of man I am instead?"

"Can't you just take me to Capricorn," Dafne couldn't believe she was saying this but right now Capricorn seemed preferable to Basta in his current state.

"I'll take you to Capricorn when I'm good and ready," Basta shouted and Dafne felt something sharper than dismay at his response.

His hand strayed to his hip and she realised what she was feeling was fear. The knife appeared, the blade glinting almost triumphantly in the sunlight.

Dafne closed her eyes, waited a beat then reopened them. The knife was still there. Had she thought she could wish it away?

It dawned on her that knife might not be for show, that Basta might use it to gut her like a fish. He might kill her and Capricorn probably wouldn't mind that much if he did, maybe he was only going to have her executed anyway.

"Basta," she said, eyes flicking feverishly back and forth from Basta's face to the blade, "Please..."

"Be quiet," Basta replied, his voice calmer. Perhaps he figured there was no need to yell since he had his knife out, that she would hang on his every word because of it. He was right if he thought that. "I gave you an opportunity to talk before but you didn't take it. Now it's time you listen to me."

Basta took a breath like a man composing himself before a speech on stage.

"The kind of man I am," he began with the title of said speech, "First off, I'm the kind of man who doesn't take kindly to haughty little madams running their mouth off at me, especially when they don't know the other side to the story they're telling. Let's get that perfectly clear."

He paused, as if expecting some kind of response. Dafne concentrated on the tip of his knife and said nothing.

"Second of all, I'm a man who is talented with a knife," Basta grinned, full of pride, "Oh yes I'm rather good, the best perhaps, at least around here. That makes me rather special, I think."

Dafne cringed as he pressed the flat of the knife to her chin. It was so cold against the heat of the day.

"I'm the kind of man who doesn't mind blood, little mouse. Not at all when it's not mine. It's so easy to cut someone, as easy as tearing paper."

Dafne imagined paper, imagined blood and noticed she was trembling. She would have given anything to push this maniac away and run but she was rooted to the spot, embedded like a flower, feeling like the knife might fuse to her skin if he kept it there any longer.

As if reading her mind, Basta moved the blade away, to her relief, only to press it back down on the same place. She felt a surge of anger. He was so cruel. But the knife was still there and she did nothing except let him continue talking,

"But just because I'm good with a knife doesn't mean I can't be..." he paused, searching for the right word, smiling when he found it, "Nice."

The word came out like a hiss. It was frightening the way Basta said nice.

He nodded,

"Yes I can be nice," he kept hissing the word to give it emphasis, "I can be nice to a person if they are nice to me."

Basta's free hand hovered before her and Dafne had a dreadful feeling he might touch her. But he didn't, he frowned and looked off to one side,

"I was nice to Resa but she decided it wasn't worth being nice to me."

Dafne wished Basta didn't look so sad, like he was a victim. He wasn't. He couldn't be. He had forfeited that right by doing the evil things he did.

_I'm not going to feel sorry for you. I'm not. _

Basta turned back, studied her a moment. He seemed to see something telling him that she wasn't a sympathetic ear. His expression hardened into one less pitiable,

"In spite of that," he growled, "When I found Dirtyfingers trying to hide Resa in the forest..."

Dafne's mouth opened in surprise. Dirtyfingers? Was he referring to Dustfinger?

"And she was dying of snakebite," Basta ignored her gaping, "I chose to save her life. If I was a pettier man, I would have let her die, told Capricorn she was dead by the time I reached her. But I didn't. I. Saved. Her. Life."

There was a gleam of triumph in Basta's eyes as he said this.

He leaned forward, throwing his weight on his knife as he did so, deepening its press into her skin. His face was extremely close, too close to her own.

But she didn't dare turn her head, didn't dare look away, thinking the knife, the knife. His amber eyes were like two suns and his teeth were quite white,

"Remember that," he said, his voice a terrifying intimate whisper, "Remember that before you look down that pretty nose at me."

He tapped her on the nose and she jumped. The reaction produced a laugh from him, a laugh which didn't seem cruel, just amused.

He slid away from her, taking his knife with him. Dafne watched him uneasily, fearing he might return. But he didn't. He clicked his knife shut and an audible sigh shuddered from Dafne's lips, almost a sob.

_Thank God._

Basta stowed the blade from sight.

Relief felt just intense as fear, hitting her with the force of a strong wave. She felt weak in the legs. She leaned forward, trying to regain strength and composure, greedily gulping air.

_He's not going to kill me._

A voice of gloom piped up inside her head,

_Who's to say he's not going to kill you later, if Capricorn tells him to._

Dafne straightened with the slow cautious movement of a hunted animal. She eyed Basta with renewed fear. He smiled at her pleasantly, unnerving her because his smile made it seem as if they were friends. But they weren't friends. He was her kidnapper. Her enemy. Her... executioner?

_This man might end up killing me_, she thought, suddenly finding it hard to breath in his presence.

Basta kept smiling, none the wiser,

"I'll take you to Capricorn now," he said.

Dafne went to shake her head but stopped, knowing it was pointless to protest. That part of her fate was set in stone, beyond that lay grim uncertainty. She would soon find out what Capricorn had in store for her. Basta took hold of her arm.

Mortola was laying in wait for Dafne. As soon as she opened the door, she slapped Dafne hard across the face.

"You ungrateful little trollop!" she screeched at her, the sound of her shrill voice more painful than the blow, "Capricorn generously takes you in, puts a roof over your head, food in your belly, and this is how you repay him? By running away?"

Dafne stared at her incredulously. Mortola was acting as if Dafne had escaped from the house of saint.

"But you will rue such insolence," the old woman carried on, a cruel smile on her lips, "Indeed you will. Mark my words. Now come with me."

She reached for Dafne with a claw-like hand but Basta moved to shield her,

"I'm taking her," he said, sounding like a stubborn child, "Capricorn said for me to bring her."

He hurriedly dragged Dafne past Mortola before the old woman could object, which undoubtedly she would have. Basta didn't give her time to catch up with them either, not stopping until they had reached the outside of Capricorn's bedroom door.

"She hit you pretty hard," Basta said in a way that sounded almost sympathetic.

Dafne's eyes were trained on the door. There was a monster beyond this panel of wood, a devil dressed in red, waiting for her.

"I'm fine," she murmured distantly.

Fine, she almost laughed when she registered what she had said, fine.

She wasn't fine.

Not at all.

She jumped when Basta placed his hand on her shoulder. Her head jerked to stare at him with a wild tense expression.

"Remember what I said. Grovel like hell. It's the only thing that will work," he told her.

She found it very strange for this man to be advising on her best course of action. He could very well be her executioner, but he was acting more like...

A friend. She didn't understand. Why did Basta care what happened to her? If he liked his knife so much why wasn't he rooting for her downfall?

She was about to ask him.

Why are you helping me?

He didn't give her time to say it. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a cavernous voice Dafne had hoped to never hear again, a voice which made her freeze up.

Basta ended up having to push her through the door.

Capricorn was where she imagined him to, in his armchair. He watched her with dispassionate gaze of a lizard. She felt as fragile as an insect.

"Well my dear," he said, "How did you enjoy your foray into the woods?"

Dafne opened her mouth, prematurely because she had no answer ready. What answer would best convince Capricorn not to have her hung, shot, burnt alive, drowned, stabbed repeatedly...

Her mind was stuck in a loop of punishments. She couldn't think of anything else.

She turned to look helplessly at Basta. He stared at her with almost pained intensity as if he were trying to reach her telepathically.

Grovel. The word appeared in her mind, huge and flashing. Grovel. You need to grovel.

Meanwhile Basta had given up hope for her and started to speak,

"I think..."

Dafne cut him off by collapsing onto her knees. She forgot him, concentrating solely on Capricorn. There was a flicker of surprise in the slight rise of his eyebrow.

"Please forgive me," desperation made her voice high and breathy, her words coming out as fast as she could think them, "It was foolish of me to have tried to escape. I won't ever do it again. I swear. Please don't punish me too harshly. Spare my life at least. Give me another chance to serve you more faithfully... Lord Capricorn."

Having run out of things to say she bowed her head as a sign of humility. Insanely nervous, she waited for his response. She heard him shifting in his chair but forced herself not to look up. She didn't want to break the illusion of reverence.

"That was quite a performance," he said finally. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or not, "Wouldn't you agree Basta?"

"I think she's rather sorry for what she's done," Basta replied.

Capricorn made a small noise in his throat. Dafne imagined him inspecting his fingers,

"Trouble-makers often are when faced with punishment for their actions," he said, "They all sing very prettily to get themselves off the hook. This little bird is no different."

Dafne cringed at Capricorn's knowledgeability.

"I doubt she'll ever try escape again," Basta said.

"There are ways of ensuring that," Capricorn said, making Dafne fear the worst as she could guess what he meant by that.

"It would be a shame to kill her," Basta said, "She's pretty after all, not a beauty like Resa..." he trailed off a moment, Dafne wondered if Capricorn had shot him a glare, "But still, girls like her are hard to come by. She's well-trained, she used to be a maid before she came here..."

Dafne scowled. Well-trained. Basta made her sound like a dog.

"Not well-trained enough to not attempt escape," Capricorn observed dryly.

Dafne heard Basta's jacket rustle as he shrugged,

"She won't do it again."

"You know that for a fact do you?"

"She knows you'll have me kill her next time."

"Why wait for a next time," Capricorn mused.

Dafne's head shot up fearfully,

"Please..." she began only to have Capricorn silence her.

"Enough entreaties," he said, looking bored, "I've already made up my mind."

Dafne's hands tightened into fists, wanting to cry, wanting to scream.

_You can't have me killed!_

She found herself holding back, waiting for him to announce her death sentence before she unleased the full force of her emotions.

"I need new personal maid."

Dafne stared at him dumbfounded.

She had been expecting something along the lines of: Basta, take this girl away and dispose of her.

But he hadn't said anything remotely like that.

"Sir?" Basta said, sounding just as bewildered as Dafne.

Capricorn sighed,

"I need a new personal maid," he sounded irritated at having to repeat himself, "while Resa recovers from her snakebite."

"What has that got to do with this one?" Basta said.

"She's pretty and well-trained isn't she," Capricorn replied, "That's what you said earlier."

"Yes."

"Then that makes her suitable to be my personal maid."

Dafne raised herself up on her knees in anticipation.

"I... suppose so," Basta said.

Capricorn clasped his hands together in a rather business-like manner.

"Then it's settled. Dafne will be my personal maid until the time Resa is fit to resume her duties."

Dafne slumped back down, feeling overwhelmed by this sudden turn of events.

She had thought for sure Capricorn would have her killed.

Now she was suddenly his personal maid.

She knew what that entailed, serving all his meals, dressing him. She had once viewed such tasks with repulsion, sympathising with Resa for having to do them.

Now Dafne would have to do them and she only felt relief, relief that she had been allowed to live.

She looked gratefully at Capricorn. She would soon regret looking at him in such a way.

Capricorn smiled. If she hadn't been so blinded with relief she would have detected the promise of suffering in that smile.

She should have been more suspicious. She should have known better. She should have been afraid.

**To be continued...**

**Mwhahahahaha Cappy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Woo, chapter. Writing Cappy was the high-point in this chapter for me. He's so EVIILL! Enjoy! I didn't mean to make it so long, sorry 'bout that. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

To Dafne, it had all seemed to be going well until she dropped the tie.

It was several days into her appointment as Capricorn's personal maid, and dropping the tie had been an accident.

The silk slippery thing had slipped through her fingers as she went to rope it around Capricorn's neck.

With a quiet rustle it lay strewn on the floor like a vibrant crimson river.

Dafne had immediately stooped to retrieve it.

"Sorry."

She had the tie in her hand, moving to straighten when it felt as though an eagle had landed on her head, latching on with its talons.

She jerked with surprise and looked up at the man whose fingers had burrowed through her hair to squeeze her scalp.

His expression was impassive. He could have been staring at the mark on the floor instead of at a girl he had locked in a bent position.

It was through his voice that he communicated his actual displeasure,

"Have you no respect for my things?"

The question unsettled Dafne as much as the pressure on her head.

It meant Capricorn had found deeper offense in something that had been purely accidental.

An offended Capricorn was a dangerous Capricorn. He didn't have to be gripping her head for Dafne to know that.

"It was an accident, it slipped, I'm very sorry," she hastened to appease him with the truth.

Capricorn suddenly tugged on her head in an upwards motion and Dafne straightened in accordance with his pulling, not wanting him to yank her all the way himself.

She was relieved when he withdrew his hand after that, thinking he had decided to let the matter go.

But then Capricorn took hold of her wrists,

"Perhaps you have no respect for me," he said, appearing not to have listened to a word she had spoken in her defence, "And that's why you think you can just throw my clothes on the floor as if they belonged to a peasant."

Dafne stared at him with an expression of animated protest.

"I didn't throw..." she began, a trace of indignation in her voice and she quickly worked to suppress it. She didn't want to prove his point by sounding confrontational, "Please, it really was an accident."

"Was it an accident you attempted escape?"

Dafne's gaze darted to Capricorn's opaque eyes apprehensively.

It was the first time he had mentioned her escape attempt since he had surprised her by appointing her his personal maid.

It was an unpleasant task to be sure, being alone in his company, in very close proximity when she had to dress him, but she had contented herself with the fact that she was alive and so far physically unharmed.

Capricorn could have easily had her executed or at least mutilated by Basta's knife.

She couldn't understand why he had opted for neither. There were other maids who could have filled Resa's role. Maids who were attractive and submissive, maids who wouldn't dare defy Capricorn the way Dafne had.

But he had chosen Dafne and she was curious, suspiciously so, as to what had motivated his decision.

Capricorn wasn't a merciful or forgiving man so granting her such reprieve had to have some dark purpose behind it.

But the man had yet to offer any clues as to what that was. He treated her with the indifferent arrogance he would have given any other maid, giving her clipped orders then dismissing her just as curtly afterwards. He seemed generally uninterested in her presence and didn't engage her in conversation beyond giving instructions.

The way he acted, Dafne could have been a maid newly pressed into his service, and his attitude perplexed her. She was a maid with one count of great insubordination under her belt, and the man she had committed it against hadn't seemed interested in acknowledging that fact... up until now.

He chose to bring it up the first time she slipped up in her duties.

The timing made her nervous, nervous because her escape attempt was something that could only exacerbate his current displeasure.

She was also confused. What had her escape attempt have to do with accidently dropping a tie on the floor? If there was a connection, only Capricorn saw it.

"Well?" he prompted sharply after being met with silence from Dafne's reluctance to answer.

She shook her head, knowing it would be unwise to delay reply any further.

Capricorn had people like Basta to do his dirty work but his grip told Dafne he was strong enough himself to break her wrists if he wanted to.

"No," she said quietly in a voice she hoped sounded repentant.

"No of course it wasn't," Capricorn said, jiggling her wrists as he spoke, "It was by no accident that you ended up in the woods. You chose to escape. You chose to consider me not worthy enough of your fear to stop yourself from undertaking such a venture. You chose to disrespect me, to dismiss me. Me. Your master."

Capricorn's face leaned closer and his proximity was suffocating in its menace, like a python wrapping itself around her.

"Your lord. The man who could have these dainty hands hacked off. Who could have you flogged. Mutilated. Starved. Set on fire. I have complete power over your life and power over your death. I could kill you right now if I wished."

Dafne drew in a loud gasp of air, knowing that he meant every single word. It was a terrifying understanding.

Capricorn smiled.

"Oh yes. You see I could take this tie..."

He released one of her aching wrists to take the tie she had been gripping in that hand.

She had been holding onto it tightly to ensure the stupid thing which had provoked this trouble didn't slip from her again.

The fabric was now noticeably crumpled in the place she had been gripping it.

She watched Capricorn eyeing the defect. He had let go of her other wrist to hold the tie at two ends.

"This tie you threw so disrespectfully on the floor," he went on, "I could take this tie and put it around your neck..."

He brought the tie up to her throat and Dafne instinctively moved to back away. But Capricorn was quick and soon there was a circle of smooth silk rubbing against her skin.

A bolt of fear jolted through Dafne's body as she felt the circle growing tighter around her neck.

Her eyes bulged. She jerked.

"And squeeze..." Capricorn said.

Tighter.

Dafne whimpered. Tried to shake her head, the silk burned.

"Until..."

Tighter.

Her hands flew wildly to the makeshift noose, taking hold of it but it didn't budge.

Capricorn's mouth was at her ear. He might have laughed but she wasn't sure. Panic was buzzing in her ears, making Capricorn's voice seem far away even though he was close, so terribly killingly close.

"The life goes out of you."

Capricorn's face swam tauntingly in front of her.

She couldn't breathe! She couldn't breathe!

She couldn't speak so she pleaded with her eyes.

Please. Please let go. God please.

The pressure was suddenly lifted and she found herself bent over, drawing in great gulps of air.

Still gulping, she looked up at Capricorn in fear and amazement.

He was attempting to smooth the crease in his tie. The tie he had used to nearly asphyxiate her.

"My mother was a king's daughter," he said, "Making me something of a prince I suppose."

Capricorn abandoned his task looking unsatisfied.

Dafne ducked her head, too unnerved to meet his gaze.

"But even if I wasn't a prince," Capricorn went on, "And my mother wasn't a king's daughter, I would still be your master. Your lord."

He tucked a finger under her chin and forced her head up.

"Your God if you will," he smiled as if he liked the idea, "Your life is in my hands. Mine to do with as I please. So you best give me the respect and fear I am properly due. The respect and fear I am worthy of. If you displease me..."

Capricorn waved the tie in her face and Dafne flinched from it as though it were a snake.

"I will make you suffer. Make no mistake. I kept you alive for that very purpose."

"What?" Dafne whispered, wanting the last sentence clarified.

Capricorn obliged with satisfaction,

"Other people's suffering gives me pleasure," he said, "Your suffering gives me pleasure, especially since it's well deserved. You did me a great insult by trying to escape."

To her revulsion he trailed the tie over her cheek,

"Having you suffer at my hand is a sweeter vengeance than having you punished any other way."

He pressed the tie into her hand and Dafne realised now much her hands were shaking.

"But there's no sense in overdoing torture in one go," Capricorn said, "After all you're not going anywhere, are you."

It wasn't a question. It was the horrible truth.

"Go fetch me another tie to wear. And I want that one cleaned and pressed. Hurry up, get on with it. I have other matters to attend to besides you today."

Dafne left Capricorn's room with the tie she had been choked with and a grim understanding of her new reality.

Capricorn hadn't been showing her mercy by appointing her his personal maid. He had only done so to be able to torture her personally.

Death might have been preferable after all. There would have at least been end to the suffering. With Capricorn, there was no telling when the suffering might end, perhaps never.

Her neck and wrists ached. What pains could she expect in the future?

Dafne fought the urge to cry. Resa wouldn't cry. She would hold her head up, stay brave.

She wished Resa was here with her instead of in bed, recuperating from the snake bite. Dafne didn't ask Mortola if she could visit her. She knew the answer would be no. Mortola had been even more antagonistic towards Dafne since she had become Capricorn's personal maid. The old woman viewed the appointment as a reward Dafne didn't deserve. She would change her mind if she knew the truth.

Dafne considered sneaking into Resa's recovery room. If she could just lay eyes on her, talk to her, reaffirm that she wasn't alone in this...

But she decided against such a plan. She didn't want to risk Resa getting into trouble just because she wanted to be comforted. Mortola would probably accuse the two of brewing up another escape attempt if she caught them together. The last thing Dafne wanted was to be dragged before Capricorn on that charge. He might decide to finish what he started.

Dafne's hand crept to her neck, the skin was still pulsing where the tie had been. She wondered if there would be a bruise. Mortola would be sure to notice that with bird-like eyes.

She headed for the backyard. If she couldn't be with Resa, she wanted to be alone. Just for a little while, to collect herself, let her trembling pass. Then she would make her way to the kitchen for lunch duty before Mortola came looking for her.

But she found the backyard occupied. There was a trio of maids weeding the garden. To her greater dismay, there was a man leaning over them as they worked.

"I could get that kind of stuff for you, it would be no problem..." Basta was saying.

Dafne grimaced. Things just seemed to get worse. She wondered if she could make it to shadow of the chicken coop without being spotted.

"Anything to be of service ladies."

Dafne made a face. Basta had obviously moved on from Resa by the looks of it. But the women he was flirting with didn't appear interested in flirting back. They kept working, their heads down, maybe thinking he would go away if they didn't respond.

Fat chance of that.

"Well?" Basta said, frustration slipping into his voice, "Are you going to say anything or just keep ignor... Oh hello little mouse!"

Dafne cringed, eyeing the chicken coop regretfully. She had been so close.

"Hello Basta," she said without turning to look at him.

"It's been a while. How are you?"

Dafne made a quiet scoffing noise. Why ask her that, as though they were friends.

"Fine," she lied, going on to say, "I'd ask you the same but you're obviously too busy at the moment to talk. I'll leave you and your lady friends to it."

Not waiting for a reply, she made it the rest of the way to the shadow of the chicken coop. She peered through the mesh and watched the chickens moving about. She suddenly pitied them. They were trapped, just like she was, doomed to spend their lives caged until the day came when they were no longer useful and were taken out to be killed.

Would Dafne share a similar fate, being disposed once Capricorn tired of tormenting her?

She interlaced her fingers through the mesh, feeling the true extent of her despair.

"Little mouse."

Dafne gripped the mesh tighter. Why had he come over? Was it too much to have a fragment of solitude in this hellish existence?

Maybe if she ignored him, he might go away.

Wrong.

He leaned up against the cage, forcing himself into her vision.

"Hey little mouse."

She gave him a weary glance.

"I'm not a mouse," she muttered darkly. She wasn't little either. She was taller than him.

Basta cupped a hand to his ear,

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Dafne said, not wanting to spark any kind of conversation.

"I'm finished with..." Basta gestured in the direction of the three maids, "Them over there. There's nothing really going on between me and any of them. Just so you know."

"Your relationship status is really none of my business," Dafne said, wondering why he had felt it necessary to tell her this.

"No I suppose not," Basta said, sounding a little put out.

Had he wanted her to be interested?

She wished he would leave.

He didn't seem to be planning to. He repositioned himself more comfortably against the coop.

"Silvio will be interested to know I've seen you," he said.

"Silvio?" Dafne said with genuine interest.

The boy had entered her thoughts more than once since the night of her capture. The anger she had felt towards him had dulled though it still stung to remember the part he had played. But she knew that she could forgive him, though it would take a little more time. She didn't have it in her heart to hate him. Deep down she still cared about him.

Basta looked pleased to have captured her full attention,

"That's right. The boy's been in a downright melancholy state lately. He thinks you're mad at him for helping us capture you."

"I am mad," Dafne said but couldn't commit to it, "A little I guess. Not as much as I was."

"He thought he was doing the right thing by you," Basta said, "He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Dafne was a little surprised and little moved to hear Basta speaking up in Silvio's defence.

"Yes I know," she said, "Tell him I'm not mad, not really anymore."

Basta smiled,

"Well that news should cheer the brat up. He's been worried about how you're faring too. He'll have nothing to complain about once I tell him that you're 'fine' in your own words. I kept telling him you were likely to be alright but he wouldn't listen to me. I mean why wouldn't you be alright. You weren't punished for escaping and Capricorn made you his personal maid, which is a cut above being just an ordinary maid."

Basta shook his head bemusedly,

"I really wasn't expecting him to do that. Making you his personal maid. I thought for sure he would get me to cut you up or something."

Dafne stared at him sickened.

"I'm glad he didn't though," Basta said quickly, "Having to cut a pretty girl like you, would have been bloody tragic."

He winked as if he were sharing a joke.

Dafne turned away from him revolted.

Bloody tragic that she was trapped here in this village full of psychopaths.

But it wasn't the psychopath standing next to her who presented the most danger.

It was the one who had recently choked her half to death with the promise of more to come.

She would now have to live in constant fear of displeasing him.

She gripped the mesh of the chicken coop.

She had to find a way out of the situation.

But how?

She unconsciously began shaking the mesh in her agitation.

"Little mouse?" Basta said.

Dafne didn't answer. She wanted him to leave so she could think.

But he wouldn't let her be.

"Are you alright?"

Something caught in Dafne's throat when she heard the question, a sob that fizzled out before it made it past her lips.

No she wasn't alright.

But she couldn't confide why that was to Basta. He was the enemy.

Even if she told him all about it, what Capricorn had done, he wouldn't care.

Not Basta, Capricorn's number one henchman.

"Would. You. Just. Go," Dafne said in an uneven voice, knowing that she couldn't hold the tears back much longer.

Basta stood looking at her with the rebellious expression of a dog being ordered home by a stranger.

"Damn you," Dafne swore as her vision swam in the onslaught of tears.

She quickly put her hands over her face to form a private cocoon to weep in.

"What the devil?" she heard Basta said in a tight shocked voice, "What are you crying for?"

From a moment there was silence except for the sound of Dafne crying.

Then Basta started back up again,

"I didn't do anything!" he said in a raised defensive voice, "She just started crying on her own. I had nothing to do with it."

Dafne realised this protest of innocence was aimed at other maids. Her crying must have drawn their attention.

"Look - you," Basta was addressing Dafne again, "Will you stop crying. The others are giving me looks like I've done something to you. Which I haven't!"

Dafne didn't care that Basta was being unfairly judged by spectators.

All that mattered to her was that her situation seemed hopeless.

Escaping the village was now known to be a near impossible task.

She was trapped in the village, with no way of defending herself against Capricorn.

So she cried, ignoring Basta's order that she stop on his account.

Her crying irritated her tender neck but this only made her cry harder, the pain stimulating memories of her strangulation.

She felt Basta's hand on her shoulder,

"Little mouse. You need to get a hold of yourself."

She jerked away from him, blindly as she was still covering her face.

He followed her, seizing her hands and prising them away to expose the tear-slickened surface beneath.

"Damn you, what's happened to upset you like this?" he growled, "You had better tell me."

Dafne shook her head. Basta made a noise of annoyance.

"Is it Resa?" he said.

Surprised, Dafne rubbed her bleary eyes to see him better.

"What?" she croaked.

"Are you crying about Resa?" Basta asked.

Dafne stared at him. She wasn't crying about Resa. But the mention of her friend made her sadder. She wanted to see her so badly. Resa would know what to do about Capricorn. She would go about devising clever plan. That's how Resa was, brave in the face of adversity. She didn't simply break down and despair.

Why couldn't Dafne be more like Resa? Why did she have to be so weak? Weak and weeping.

"Do you... miss her or something?" Basta went on, thinking he was on the right track, "I heard she's almost fully recovered so you should be seeing her around pretty soon. So cheer up."

He smiled with a look of encouragement which held a dash of pleading.

"I'm not crying about Resa," Dafne said.

Basta's expression deflated to disappointment.

"Oh."

He sighed, scratched his head contemplatively. Dafne wasn't sure why she was participating in his guessing game. But it was a distraction from reflecting on the true source of her anguish. The flow of her tears had weakened considerably as a result, reduced to the dripping of a tap not quite turned off. She felt calmer which was for the best. She had to be calm, not hysterical. She couldn't think clearly in an emotional state.

"The boy then," Basta said, "You... I don't know, miss being friends. Is that it?"

Dafne did miss Silvio. But he wasn't the reason she was crying.

She shook her head.

"Damn," Basta said with the regretful tone of someone losing a game of cards.

He glanced over at the other maids and Dafne felt anger flare inside her. Basta didn't care why she was crying. He only wanted her to stop because it was putting him in a bad light with the maids he was trying to impress.

"Look, it doesn't matter," she said sharply, "Just leave it."

She went to head back inside. Mortola would be expecting her back in the kitchen about now. She could stop by the laundry room where she could wash her face and try to mask the fact she had been bawling her eyes out. No doubt word would spread amongst the maid population about her breakdown from the mouths of her spectators. She began to feel embarrassed to have behaved so emotionally in public. But she could bear being gossiped about by her fellow maids. It was Mortola she didn't want finding out. She didn't want her sniffing out the cause of her tears either. She could imagine the woman's hideous smirk if she learnt the truth.

"Only what you deserve," she would say to Dafne, "He should have finished the job."

Dafne was determined to not have that scenario play out. She had to get to the laundry room, to make her face appear as stoic and tear-free as possible.

But Basta got in her way,

"You aren't crying over something I did, are you?" he said.

Dafne glared at him.

"No, rest assured I'm not crying about _any_ of the awful things you've ever done to me," she replied testily.

"Well that's a relief," Basta said.

"A relief for you," Dafne said, "You can go tell those maids you're not the man who made me cry."

She went to march around him but he moved to block her,

"So it's a man then."

Dafne eyed him frustratedly. She had thought the matter concluded.

"It's a man making you cry," Basta hypothesised, his expression hardening, "Is it Cockerell? Did he do something?"

As far as Dafne could see, Basta had no basis for accusing Cockerell other than personal bias. He was wasting her time, time she wanted to spend in the laundry room.

"No. Anyway I haven't seen him since that night in the woods," she said, "I've hardly seen any of the men at all since becoming Capricorn's maid."

Capricorn's personal slave to torture. Dafne fought to not sink back into despair. She had to stay strong, focused. Laundry room.

"I have to get back to the kitchen," she told Basta firmly.

Basta didn't reply. He was staring at the ground with his brow furrowed.

He didn't physically move to intercept her as she headed off. But he did speak and what he said made her stop in her tracks.

"Capricorn is the one you're crying about, isn't he."

He said it with a quiet certainty.

Dafne found her collectedness breaking away. Basta knew! Her neck seemed to throb in recognition of the truth. The pain threatened to make her eyes water again but she fought against it.

She turned to face Basta. He was looking rather uncomfortable with his discovery.

"Yes," she said, the word scraping her throat painfully as it came forth.

Basta grimaced, looking off to one side. Dafne was grateful he did as drops were starting to form in her eyes. She shut her eyes against the moisture, pressing her palms to her lids to barricade what she couldn't hold back mentally.

She heard Basta sigh.

"Little mouse."

He said that stupid name he called her like someone expressing a condolence.

Dafne lowered her hands. There was pity on Basta's face. He looked uneasy too but it was the pity which struck her the most.

He looked sorry for her.

He had no way of knowing what Capricorn had done to her exactly. But Basta knew his master well enough to know it must have been horrible.

It had been horrible. So horrible.

Dafne opened her mouth. He tried to strangle me, she wanted to say. But it was too hard, too painful, she sort of fell and ended up sobbing on Basta's shoulder.

She was too consumed with crying to be mortified.

Her attention was only diverted by a hand beginning to pat her on the shoulder.

"There, there," Basta said, not without stress in his voice.

Dafne quietened in her surprise.

He was trying to comfort her. She couldn't quite believe it. For him to do that seemed extraordinary, considering who he was.

Dafne came to her senses very quickly.

Who he was. A criminal was who Basta was.

She was crying on the shoulder of a criminal. Not just any criminal. The one who had brought to the village. He was to blame for every horrible thing that happened to her since.

Dafne's head was turned down and she could see, although her vision was blurry with tears, an object she knew to be the holster on Basta's belt. The holster for Basta's knife. It seemed confirmation of her idiocy to be looking at it. Basta's wickedness was tied to his knife.

A thought leapt wildly into Dafne's mind. She could use a knife. A weapon to defend herself from Capricorn if he tried to assault her again. With a knife she might kill him. He could never hurt her if he was dead.

Dafne now stared at the holster with longing.

Her hand was only a short distance away.

"Little mouse?" Basta said, his hand stilling. Dafne knew he was calling her because she had gone quiet.

She suddenly realised what she had to do. She started wailing, as high-pitched as she could. She felt Basta cringe and in the diversion of her wailing, she snuck her hand to his holster and took his knife.

Grasping it, she pushed herself away from Basta and fled as fast as she could.

She had a knife. She just hoped Basta was none the wiser that it was his.

**To be continued...**

**Quite an insane thing to do taking Basta's knife and thinking you're going to kill Cappy with it. But Dafne isn't in the best emotional state at the moment - after being strangled with a tie! A tie of all things. Cappy is the MacGyver of torture devices. **

**If you're wondering what Basta meant by "stuff" when he was trying to chat up those other maids, he meant perfume, jewellery etc. a.k.a. stuff he can just go take out of people's houses. Basta trying to bribe his way into women's hearts!**

**I said last chapter that I will be reposting the rest of the chapters and I will do that soon now that this is finished. I know some of you are missing Pietro and Nico *cough* Skyridge *cough***

**Now to reviewers' comments:**

**Leona, I love Basta too (can't you tell lol). Cappy very bad in this chapter I think.**

**Skyridge, CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST FANFIC CHECK IT OUT PEOPLE IT'S CALLED "A HEART WORTH BREAKING" IT'S ABOUT BASTA AND IT'S GREAT IT'S FUN TO WRITE IN CAPLOCKS! I will get to writing some PeanutButter soon. "You are deliciously small" LOL you amuse me greatly. What is Fiona? Some kind of weapon I'm assuming but it sounds very cute.**

**TheKaylester, aw thank you!**

**Ziliverina, I hope you enjoy Capricorn in this chapter. I feel so guilty for enjoying writing him when he's just so utterly nasty. **

**Until next time readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is the first of the rest of the old chapters I've edited and am now reposting. The first few paragraphs are new though. Lol to all the reviewers for the last chapter, thinking Dafne was crazy stupid for taking Basta's knife. Blame her poor judgement on mental trauma. You can see in this chapter that Dafne's no hardened warrior maid by any means. Anyway enjoy, I'll have more chapters reposted soon (I sound like a broken record sorry). **

As quietly as she could, Dafne set the tray laden with Capricorn's dinner down on the ground outside his door. After glancing around furtively for a moment, she reached into her pocket and brought out Basta's knife. She opened it with a click which sounded loud in the silence hallway. Paranoid, she looked at the door. Surely the man inside wouldn't have heard it, wouldn't come to investigate the sound. No, she told herself, turning her attention to the blade. This was the first time she had opened it, the first time she had even dared to take it from her pocket.

It had been in her pocket when she delivered Capricorn's lunch to him earlier that day. She had been so nervous, nervous about being in his presence again, nervous about what she was concealing. The lunch tray had been noticeably trembling in her hands. As soon as she entered the room, she felt completely out of her depth. She had no experience handling a weapon and though a knife seemed straight forward to use, it took a certain mentality to drive it into a person. But even if she did find it in herself to attack Capricorn with the knife, try to kill him with it, what if he overpowered her. She knew he was strong, strong enough to have no trouble strangling her.

He could turn the knife on her, or discard it to strangle her again. She had halted halfway in the room with those frightening scenarios playing in her head. She looked worriedly over at Capricorn in his armchair, perusing a men's fashion catalogue. Even while engaged in something trivial and harmless he gave off an aura of danger.

"Dafne," he said, without looking up from the catalogue, making her jump, the tray rattling noisily, "Stop dawdling. Put it in the usual spot and get out."

Dafne had nearly tripped over in her haste to comply. She fled her master's room, feeling foolish for even entertaining the thought of taking this man on. But once outside she had found herself cursing her lack of nerve. Was she just going to allow herself to be a victim, to allow herself to be strangled and whatever else? No. She had to pluck up her courage, steel her resolve for the next encounter. She had a knife and she had to be ready to use it. Otherwise the risk of stealing it from Basta had been for naught.

Basta would no doubt be furious when he discovered his precious blade missing from its holster. She hadn't considered his wrath when taking the knife but she had worried about it afterwards, expecting him to hunt her down. To her relief, he hadn't made any appearance. Perhaps he hadn't noticed the theft. Perhaps when he did, he might not suspect her. Perhaps he might assume the knife to have fallen from the holster by accident without his notice. She hoped he was that stupid. Otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble. If she wanted to use the knife, she had to use it soon. That was why she had opened the knife up, to study it, to prepare herself to wield it.

The blade was smooth and spotless. She ran her finger up its length until her finger rested on its tip. Without even pressing too firmly, she could tell how sharp it was. So sharp it could pierce flesh easily with little force. Dafne imagined Capricorn sitting in his armchair, preoccupied with his catalogue. She imagined herself busting through the door, racing over and burying the knife in his chest before he had time to react. Yes, if she had the element of surprise and she was quick, she might just do it. She might just kill Capricorn.

She jabbed the air with the knife. She could feel the power of the blade but her swipes felt clumsy and amateurish. Disheartened, she stopped. Doubt began to creep in again.

_You foolish girl_, a voice resembling Capricorn's sneered inside her head, _do you really think you can kill Capricorn. You're completely inexperienced and weak. You don't even know the proper place to stick the blade in. If you try this, you're going to fail and Capricorn is going to kill you._

Dafne gripped the handle, trying to shut the voice out.

She had to try. It was that or endure Capricorn tormenting her.

She stared at that blade as if it might spout a voice and egg her on. But the blade was silent and she went on gazing at its immaculate surface not knowing what to do.

Suddenly she felt a presence and her heart leapt. But she was too slow to react as an arm shot out from behind her. A hand clasped over her mouth, muffling her cry of surprise. She was pulled backwards against an unknown body. Her eyes darted back wildly, trying to glimpse her ambusher. Her nose caught the familiar scent of peppermint. She no longer had to guess.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Basta said in her ear, "That was a dirty trick you pulled on me, little mouse. Taking my favourite knife like that. Just when I was feeling all sorry for you too."

For emphasis, Basta tightened his grip briefly. Dafne flinched. The hand clasping the knife hung lamely at her side. She seemed to have lost control of her whole body.

"If I were you, I'd give it back while I'm still offering you the chance," Basta continued, "Come on now," he crooned, "give it back to Basta."

He squeezed her again. A warning.

Dafne let out a sigh. Her whole body seemed to sigh. She relaxed her grip on the blade, enough for Basta to take it from her.

With the knife back in his possession, Basta loosened his hold on her like an uncurling python.

Dafne whirled around to face him. She scowled at him. He smiled back, a hard smile of victory. The knife had already disappeared from view, returned to its holster.

"Oh don't look at me like that, little mouse," he said of her expression, "With a blade like that, you would have only ended up cutting yourself anyway."

"It was none of your concern!" Dafne hissed at him, "You should have stayed out of it."

"Stay out of it," Basta growled, smile gone, "You stole _my_ knife to try to kill _my_ boss. That makes _me_ involved. I just saved you from entering into a very sticky situation."

"Well don't expect any gratitude from me," she spat.

She went to leave. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Don't speak to me like that, you idiot," he snarled, "I'm not the one in the wrong here. Do you know what would have happened if you'd gone into that room waving a knife around? You wouldn't have come back out."

To her surprise, he released her. She backed away until she was out of arm's length. Basta gave a somewhat weary sigh.

"Come on, little mouse. You know what I'm saying is the truth. Besides, you're no killer. You know that. You don't have it in you."

Dafne shook her head vigorously in denial of her folly,

"You're wrong," she told him, "I could have done it. If it wasn't for you, I would have, I would have..."

"Died," Basta finished with appropriate gravity.

Dafne slumped to the ground. Basta was right. And she was so much of a coward that she couldn't help but feel relieved by his intervention. No matter how hard she tried to be brave, to emulate Resa, she was just too... afraid.

How pathetic she must look right now. In a heap, on the floor outside her tormentor's bedroom.

She glanced up at Basta. He was still watching her. He looked a little uncertain now. He was probably wondering what to do with her.

She put her hands over her eyes to block him from view like a shield,

"Please stop looking at me," she murmured, "You have your knife, just go away."

There was a brief silence before she heard him say,

"I can't do that, little mouse."

Dafne lowered her hands. Basta was no longer looking at her but at Capricorn's door. He was frowning, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

Panic gripped her. Was he thinking about revealing what had just transpired to Capricorn? She shouldn't be so surprised. He was Capricorn's loyal right hand. Why should he even hesitate to rat her out?

She meant nothing to him. Nothing.

But she found herself pleading to him nonetheless.

"Please Basta. Don't tell Capricorn any of this! He'll do something awful to me. Something terrible. Please don't tell him."

Basta looked at her in surprise. Perhaps he hadn't been thinking about that after all.

"I wasn't going to tell him," he said, the insinuation seemed to irritate him, "If I wanted you to meet a grisly end, do you think I would have gone to the trouble of stopping you?"

"I don't know," said Dafne helplessly, "I thought..."

He came and knelt down to her level. She turned her head away from the intensity of his narrow-eyed gaze.

"You don't like me much, do you little mouse," he murmured, his voice soft but not absent of its usual threatening undertones, "Well, you're not the first. You're all the same you women. You write me off as a complete bastard. But let me tell you something…"

He reached out, took her face between his fingers, tilting her head so she was forced to look at him,

"I could be a lot worse. I could take any woman I wanted. Against her will," his thumb brushed against her cheek, she inhaled sharply at the unwanted sensation, "But I don't. I could punish you for taking my knife. But I won't. I could throw you to Capricorn's mercy. Hell, you've caused me enough grief, you and Resa both."

He withdrew his hand from her face and rose slowly,

"But I'm not going to. Because, believe it or not, I'd much prefer you alive to being dead."

Following Basta's speech, Dafne, at a loss over what to do next, remained locked in her huddled position. Meanwhile Basta stayed where he was, leaning slightly over her.

A little while passed before he spoke again.

"I suggest that if you want to avoid trouble, you'll take Capricorn his dinner now," he nodded towards the discarded tray.

Dafne rose to feet shakily. There seemed little point than to do what he advised. She retrieved the tray and instead of carrying on, she found herself turning back to him. She felt like she needed to say something but words evaded her. But it didn't matter. He beat her to it.

"I'm coming in with you," he said. This surprised her but she didn't question it. She just nodded and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the dreaded voice from within. A single word filled with the airs of command and arrogance of its speaker.

And with Basta close behind, Dafne did as the voice bid.

Capricorn was sitting on the end of his bed when Dafne came in. He was still clad in his suit, his arms folded. This was usual as it was Dafne who undressed him every night as Resa had done before her. It was not inability or laziness which prevented Capricorn from simply doing this himself. It was the fact he relished the humiliation felt by those he forced to do it for him. To Capricorn, it was all about power.

"You're late," Capricorn said, inspecting his nails. This trivial occupation did nothing to mask the menacing softness of his voice. Whatever he was doing, whatever illusion he gave, Capricorn was never off-guard.

Dafne bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry. There was a… delay in the kitchen."

Capricorn looked up from his nails to remark, "Is that right? How _unusual_."

Then he smiled at her, that hollow, mirthless smile. Capricorn never smiled for the enjoyment of it. He only smiled at the machinations of his own thoughts. Dafne knew he was neither fooled by her excuse or had anything pleasant in store for her lateness.

However, he didn't press further. He just waved her forward before turning his attention to the guest idling in his doorway.

"Basta. I wasn't expecting you at this hour."

Basta made a similar bow to Dafne's.

"I'm sorry but I have something to report," he told Capricorn.

"And is it so urgent that it cannot wait til morning?" Capricorn replied, his eyes flicking briefly back to Dafne as she set the tray down on his bedside table.

"I just thought you'd like to know right away," Basta said before adding, "But I can come back later if you want."

Capricorn shook his head, "No, no, you're here now. There's no point in sending you away."

He stood up, rising like a cobra from its basket and just as intimidating. He beckoned to Dafne with his hand. Very reluctantly she came, knowing it was a sign that he wanted her to begin undressing him and she dreaded Basta or anyone else witnessing it. It was humiliating and unnerving enough as it was.

However, she didn't have any choice. Basta had taken back her only means of defence. So she did what she was expected and Capricorn held out his arms as she removed his jacket before moving onto his tie. Undoing it, she felt intense repulsion, remembering its predecessor tight around her neck, choking her. She would now have a phobia of ties from that terrifying experience.

Capricorn watched her at her task, undoubtedly enjoying her discomfort.

Then he turned to Basta.

"What is it?"

At first, Basta did not answer. He seemed distracted by what Dafne was doing. It took a moment for him to register that Capricorn had addressed him.

"Well, I visited Signor Laterza like you asked," he began but his attention was not fully committed to what he was saying. He was still focused on Dafne who was now unbuttoning Capricorn's shirt.

"Signor Laterza, yes," Capricorn prompted as Dafne slid the shirt from his body.

"He's still refusing to pay the tribute," Basta said and to Dafne's relief, he averted his eyes to stare at the floor, "He also said he wants his daughter back and if that doesn't happen, he and his sons are going to come get her themselves."

Capricorn appeared unfazed by news of such dissension.

"Well," he murmured, almost to himself, "How unfortunate for Signor Laterza," his next words were directed more purposely at Basta, "Give him one last warning and if he still feels that way, have Cockerell and the others torch the farm. Spare any animals that can be of use."

Dafne halted in the middle of untying Capricorn's shoes. She starred up at him in shock. He had just condemned a family to death, without a second thought, as if it were nothing. And Basta. He just nodded his head like an obedient little dog. There was no hesitation. He did not question his orders. How could this be the same man who had "saved" her from barging in here with a knife? How was she any different to the Laterza family? Why did her life mean more to him than theirs?

"You've stopped Dafne," Capricorn whispered in her ear, "Is something wrong?"

From Dafne's point of view, everything was wrong. But she wasn't about to admit that to the man responsible. She shook her head, found the voice to utter "no", and went back to his shoes. She slid one off, then the other. She straightened and unwillingly reached for his belt. By the time her hands clasped the buckle, Capricorn had turned back to Basta and was saying,

"Was there something else, Basta?"

"Er, yes," he said in the same distracted tone as before.

_Please don't be looking at me. Please don't be looking at me_, Dafne thought. Her back was turned to him so she could not be sure.

Capricorn's pants then fell to the floor in what seemed like a deafening silence. Capricorn stepped out of the folds for Dafne to gather them up. He seemed to not have the slightest care, any trace of embarrassment of being left standing in his underwear while Dafne fetched his silk pyjamas off the bed.

Basta, on the other hand, was acting if _he_ was the one almost naked and his eyes were desperately darting around the room to find something other than his master to focus on.

"I've just spoken with Orlanda," he said pointedly at the ceiling, "She told me that Resa is now able to move about by herself."

The mention of Resa made Dafne falter in her haste to cover Capricorn's nakedness. Basta's news gladdened her. She couldn't help smiling as she was buttoned the final button of Capricorn's nightshirt.

Even Capricorn himself appeared pleased with the news. Resa was his favourite after all. Compared to Resa, Dafne was an inferior substitute.

"Is that so?" he said, smiling to himself as he rubbed his chin, "My Resa is something of a miracle, isn't she? Was that all, Basta?"

Dafne was in the process of retrieving Capricorn's nightgown when she noticed that Basta's eyes had fallen on her. She gave him a quizzical glance as she returned to drape the gown over Capricorn's waiting body. She finished tying it at the waist and stepped back, her more than uncomfortable task completed. She was now free to focus on what Basta was saying,

"I was just thinking that…" he said, sounding unsure of what he was saying or quite how to express it, "That since Resa will return to work soon, I was thinking that maybe I could…"

"Spit it out Basta," Capricorn cut in irritably, now dressed he had swept over to his armchair, "You're beginning to sound like Darius. I don't have all night."

Basta look a breath. His next words fired out of his mouth without pause.

"I wanted to ask you if I could take a woman to be my maid. I was thinking of Dafne since you won't be needing her after Resa resumes her duties."

It took Dafne a moment to register what he had just said. It took her another moment to recover from the shock of it. Then she found herself yelling at him,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't care where she was. Or about Capricorn who was looking unperturbed by outburst except for slightly raised eyebrows. She didn't care. She was furious. Basta was requesting to have her become his slave. _His_. _Slave._

Glaring at him as she was, she could see that Basta looked uneasy. But he was not looking at her, but at Capricorn. That made her angrier, that she wasn't even worth paying attention at this moment.

"What am I to you?" she cried, "Just something that can be passed around without any thought spared to how I feel about it?"

Basta turned to face her, still wearing the same strained expression.

"Calm down, little mouse…"

"No! I don't want to be your maid!"

"Basta," Capricorn said, regarding the man as he leaned back in his chair, "I can't give you the girl if you can't even control her."

Basta sighed deeply. He began making his way over to her.

Dafne drew herself up like an cornered cat,

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

That did nothing. He came and grabbed her by the arm. She struggled. He dug his fingers in, she cried out. She glared him through seething eyes, seething teeth. Their eyes locked and Basta used her captured attention to tell her in a frighteningly rational voice,

"I think you've forgotten just exactly who I am, little mouse. You're making me look foolish. And if you don't stop this now, I'll hurt until you do."

_I'm such an idiot, _Dafne thought miserably, _I've gotten into this situation with Basta how many times? And it's going to be me who backs down. I know it. He knows it. I'm angry but he means what he says. _

And that was that. She stopped. And when Capricorn said, "That's better, now bring her over here," she was pulled over to stand before him.

Head inclined to one side, he stared up at her with fathomless eyes. A shadow of a smile darted across his lips, almost too quick to catch before it vanished. He raised a hand, gesturing with long thin digits,

"Closer," he said, "Kneel down, girl."

More humiliation. Wasn't he already satisfied? She resisted the demand recklessly, remaining where she was.

Capricorn's gaze flicked to Basta. He was hovering at her side, still clasping her arm. There was no need for words. Basta understood the meaning in his eyes. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and pushed down hard. The strength of the force overwhelmed the resistance in her body.

Down she went, down towards Capricorn. She dropped onto her haunches. Once she reached this position, the pressure on her shoulder yielded but the hand stayed where it was, perched like a bird. A bird that could, in a split second, sink its talons into her.

But for the moment she was more concerned with the danger presented by the man in front of her.

"Well now," Capricorn said, "That was quite a fuss you made," he reached out, taking hold of her face in his hand, tilting it this way and that as he pleased. It made Dafne recall the first time he had inspected her.

"Are you sure you want this one, Basta?" he said. He did not wait for Basta's reply, "From the looks of things she despises you. But you're used to that. You make things difficult for yourself. You always have. I remember what you were like with that minstrel woman, what was her name? Dustfinger's wife."

The mention of Dustfinger drew Dafne's attention away from the presence of Capricorn's hand on her face. Dustfinger had a wife? At the same time, Basta's grip on her shoulder tightened. She looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. He had the pained expression of someone punched in the stomach. Dustfinger's wife, whoever she was, was obviously an unpleasant subject for him.

"Surely you must remember the woman's name, Basta," Capricorn went on, "You spent enough time pining over her."

Capricorn didn't seem at all bothered by the discomfort he was causing Basta. He seemed to be deliberately mocking him. From the looks of it, not even Capricorn's most loyal servant escaped the man's scorn. However Basta himself felt about it, he obeyed and supplied the name.

"Roxanne," he said.

His head was hung and his voice was barely above a murmur. But Dafne heard it and all the melancholy in it. It matched the overall despondency of his figure.

Capricorn snapped his fingers,

"Ah, that's right. The lovely Roxane," he sneered, his whole face filled with scorn, "You made a spectacle of yourself over that one. I could have given you any snivelling peasant girl you wanted, but oh no, she was the only one for you. You were convinced of that. You should have seen him," he turned to Dafne, "My right hand. A trained killer. Trained by myself no less. Reduced to a pathetic lovesick boy. It was humiliating. And all for naught, because in the end," he looked at Basta, "she didn't even come _close_ to choosing you."

Capricorn leant back in his chair, his hand slipping away from Dafne much to her relief. He sighed and threw open his arms in an expansive gesture,

"But I forgave you, didn't I, Basta? I am not usually a generous man, but you, I forgave."

"I'm thankful for that," Basta murmured. He raised his head. There was a horrible look of something like adoration on his face, "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

Capricorn drummed his fingers on the armrest. The sound put Dafne on edge.

"Yet you continue to ask of me," he said, "You ask me for this girl who has made her feelings for you quite clear. Am I to understand that you've simply failed to learn your lesson or is there something more, something which has not been revealed to me?"

"Of course not," Basta replied hastily, Capricorn's words seemed to have incited a nervousness he seemed unable to shake, "I just thought that after Resa returns, you may have no further use for her."

"Is that your way of saying she's useless to me, Basta?" Capricorn said.

"No," said Basta vehemently, "No, that's not what I meant…"

Capricorn raised a hand, bringing Basta's protestations to a halt.

"Perhaps, but it's precisely what _I_ meant. Something must be valueless to me before I relinquish it," he turned to Dafne, "Do you know what I do to useless people?"

Dafne looked at him wide-eyed. She knew the answer. The horrible answer.

"You have them murdered," she said, her voice sounded small like a child's, a child speaking of something fearful.

The bluntness of her reply seemed to please Capricorn. He smiled and nodded.

"Clever girl. I set them free in my own particular way. However, when it comes to you..."

He leaned forward so that their faces were just centimetres apart. At such proximity, his eyes were twin pits each threatening to swallow her. His hand raked through her hair, his fingers tearing through the strands like a harsh comb. She winced.

When he next spoke, his voice had dropped to a conspiratorial whisper,

"I enjoy your suffering so much that I want to prolong it as much as possible. Which raises the question, if I give you to Basta, do I think you will suffer enough for my liking?"

If he had the answer, Capricorn kept it to himself as he withdrew back into his armchair. He bought his head to rest on the crutch of his hand. He surveyed both of them for a moment.

"Basta," he said finally.

"Yes?" Basta snapped to attention, looking eager. Eager to serve.

"Before I consider your request," Capricorn said, "I want the matter of Signor Laterza resolved. Is this understood? Report back to me as soon as you've dealt with it."

"Of course," Basta said, nodding. His mood had brightened considerably.

"And if fire is needed," Capricorn went on, "have your apprentice, Silvio isn't it? Have him do it."

All the buoyancy fled from Basta's face, replaced by disconcerted surprise. It was an expression, which mirrored Dafne's.

"Silvio?" Basta said, "I'm not sure he's… he's ready. It's usually Cockerell who…"

"What good is the boy if he can't light a fire," Capricorn said. His tone was hard, unnegotiable, "if he can't do it then he's of no use to me. And I think I've made my feelings for useless people quite clear."

Basta nodded. A different nod than the one he had given Capricorn before, not one of willingness but one of resigned submission.

"He'll do it. I'll make sure of it."

"Good," said Capricorn, "Leave us now."

Dutifully Basta went. But before he did, he spared one look at Dafne. She met his gaze and glared. He didn't glare back. He actually looked quite grim. Any thoughts of him vanished as Dafne's attention was drawn back to Capricorn.

"Well," he said to her, his words filling her with dread, "since this might be our last night, we might as well make the most of it."

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger though older readers will remember what happens next.**

**Yes Cappy peruses men's fashion catalogues. They have pictures and he can't read at this point. I can imagine him flipping through it and going "I like that, I wonder if they make it in red". Bwahaha Cappy's hilarious. **

**On to reviewer's comments:**

**Skyridge: Lol twice. That scene was incredibly fun to write. Poor Dafne but I enjoy torturing her so. Well yeah the maids are supposed to not like him. It's in the book that they avoid him but he doesn't avoid them. Poor Basta. Lol Pietro has so many names doesn't he. You're welcome about the review. I'm glad I cheered you up. It's about time I returned the favour because your reviews always put me in a good mood when I read them. You better find your muse though and give me more to read. Lol so Fiona is technically a cute weapon. Oh I found another actor who could be Basta. Kit Harington from **_**Game of Thrones**_**. He does this forlorn pout how I imagine Basta looking when he's sad. **_**Ciao mamma**_** (that's mother in Italian, get it)**

**TheKaylester: I'm glad you enjoyed Capricorn being evil. I enjoy writing him evil. Yeah Dafne pretty silly doing that. Basta himself called her an idiot in this chapter lol. I hope you enjoyed Cappy in this chapter too. **

**Ziliverina: Lol yeah it was never going to work which is why it was good Basta turned up when he did. But he got his knife so now he can hurt people again, though not Dafne, he went easy on her. Yeah I know, Cappy's story about his parents is pretty lame (not that you would say that to his face). I would say Basta is probably in his late twenties early thirties. He's been in the human world for 9 years so if he was like 18 when he was read out he would be 27 now. Dafne's younger, she's in her early twenties. I assume Cappy to be middle-aged and looks like the actor Mark Strong only more gaunt. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Another re-edited chapter guys. Enjoy. All Hamlet dialogue is © Mr. William Shakespeare.**

"Since this might be our last night, we might as well make the most of it."

Capricorn's words were akin to a snake rearing its head, the warning before the strike. And she reacted to it as she would the threat of a serpent, especially one that had once strangled her. She backed away, or rather scrambled from her position on the floor. Capricorn laughed at her retreat. The prospect of a chase undoubtedly appealed to him, especially when there was no chance of escape.

"What's the matter, my dear? Does the idea of my company displease you?"

He heaved himself languidly from his chair. He stood for a while, surveying his victim from the distance she had put between them. She was out of arm's length but felt no safer. His presence seemed to spill out to cover every inch of the room in shadow. The whole room was a spider's web. He was the spider and she, the fly, buzzing helplessly in the net.

And now the spider was drawing towards her with unhurried confident steps. She matched his steps by pressing back. Her own movements were clumsy, moving blindly for she did not dare take her eyes off Capricorn.

It was not until she ran into the bedside table that she turned, her back throbbing from the contact. Here was Capricorn's untouched meal where she had placed it earlier. Beside it was a weathered leather-bound book. It had been sitting in that same spot for a while though Dafne had never seen Capricorn reading it. There was a picture of a skull on the cover along with the title in faded gold lettering: _Hamlet and other Tragedies_. _William Shakespeare_.

Dafne had become acquainted with Shakespeare during her tutelage by Signor Orazio. Signor Orazio's wife had loved the theatre so he had fond memories of the performances they had attended together. Although initially hard to understand, Dafne had come to enjoy the poetic language of his plays. Her favourite was _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _which was more whimsical and light-hearted than other works.

But this was no time for reminiscing. Dafne saw how hefty the book looked. It was thick, weighted by pages filled with intrigue, betrayal, suicide and murder. As a weapon of self-defence, it was worth a shot. It was no knife but if well-aimed, it could cause a decent blow to the head, open up a window of escape. The idea didn't seem too fantastical to her brain clouded with fear. So she seized the book, brandishing it high like a club.

Capricorn watched her, looking amused by this development.

"Oh, and what exactly are you planning to do with that?"

"Stay back!" Dafne warned, trying to keep her voice steady but failing, "D-don't come any closer."

"Or what?" Capricorn chuckled, "You'll swat me with that moudy old book? It looks as if it's about to fall to pieces."

He came forward, Dafne raised it higher,

"Stop! I don't want to use Shakespeare this way but I will if I have to."

To Dafne's amazement, Capricorn stopped.

"Shakespeare?" he said, rolling the name in his mouth as if tasting it, "Is that what the book is called?"

Dafne starred at him in surprise,

"No, that's the name of the playwright. William Shakespeare. The book is a collection of his plays."

"Plays?" Capricorn repeated intently.

"Er, yes." Dafne said, not sure what to make of Capricorn's ignorance, "These are all the tragic ones like _Hamlet_."

"And how are they tragic?" asked Capricorn.

"Well a lot of them end in death," Dafne replied.

"How interesting," Capricorn murmured and without warning, he reached over and picked the book from Dafne's hands, "I had suspected something of the sort from the skull on the cover. That's what intrigued me about it when I saw it in my reader's collection."

Dafne didn't know what to make of any of this. Why hadn't Capricorn read the book and found out the information she had just given him himself?

But none of this seemed to matter when Capricorn looked from the book to her with a smirk that made her heart quicken,

"So, my little maid, you can read."

"Yes of course I can," said Dafne, perplexed by the significance of the revelation, "So what?"

"So what, she says, so what?" Capricorn said softly with bemusement, "How many of my maids do you think can read? How many of my men for that matter?"

Dafne shrugged.

"Resa can read."

"Resa?" said Capricorn with scepticism, "Resa is mute. How do you know she can read?"

Immediately Dafne regretted her loose tongue. Resa's correspondence was supposed to remain a secret. Capricorn could easily pass on the information to Mortola. But there was no way of evading the question now. Capricorn was regarding her impatiently.

Dafne sighed,

"She writes me notes. That's how we communicate."

"Notes," Capricorn sneered, "How sweet. No doubt that helped organise your little escape plan. And right under the old woman's nose too. I know she would be interested to learn this. But that's of no concern to me right now. Right now, I'm more concerned with the gift that's fallen into my lap. And to think, I was planning on beating you senseless."

The last part sent chills up Dafne's spine. She imagined herself strewn unconscious on the floor with a bleeding broken nose. She was so grateful a book had saved her from a fate like that.

"Here," Capricorn said, shoving said book at her, "Take it. Resa may be able to read like you say but she had no voice. It's a voice that's needed here. I want you to read out loud to me."

Dafne starred at him in confusion.

"You want me to what?"

Capricorn gave a snarl of exasperation.

"Read girl, read! It's not too difficult to understand," he grabbed the book, flipped it open to a random page and thrust it back, "There, start from there."

Dafne looked down at the page. _Hamlet_. Act 3. Scene 1.

"Are you sure, it's halfway through..." she took one look at Capricorn's angry face and began to read,

"King Claudius:

And can you, by no drift of circumstance

Get from him why he puts on this confusion

Grating so harshly all his days of quiet

With turbulent and dangerous lunacy?

Rosencrantz:

He does confess he feels himself distracted;

But from what cause he will by no means speak.

Guildenstern:

Nor do we find him forward to be sounded,

But, with a crafty madness, keeps aloof,

When we would bring him on to some confession

Of his true state

Queen Gertrude:

Did he..."

"Enough!" Capricorn cut in.

Dafne glanced up. Capricorn was looking scrutinisingly around the room.

"Nothing is happening," he was muttering furiously to himself.

"What isn't happening?" she asked confusedly.

Capricorn ignored her and strode over to sink into his armchair. He rubbed his face through his hands with agitated sigh.

"No matter, no matter, Darius will have to suffice for the moment. Until I find Silvertongue, I must find Silvertongue," he turned his attention back to Dafne, "Well that was something of a disappointment. Still, I can find a use for you. It would be a shame to squander that talent. You don't stutter for one thing."

"Do - do you want me to keep reading?" asked Dafne uncertainly.

Capricorn waved his hand,

"No, that's enough for now. Besides, I have something else in mind. I've decided that you are going to teach me to read."

Dafne left Capricorn's room feeling a little stunned. It had been a surprise to learn Capricorn was illiterate. A bigger surprise that he would appoint her to be his teacher. Dafne was no teacher. She had no experience or qualifications. But she also had no choice in the matter. Capricorn commanded it and teaching him to read was vastly preferable to being beaten senseless or strangled.

As she descended the staircase, she heard two voices whispering angrily at each other in muffled argument.

"I told you I'm not leaving."

"You're not supposed to be here. What happens if Mortola comes?"

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You'll get us both in trouble. She'll think I'm the one who let you in."

"Well that's your problem isn't it?"

"Exactly, that's why I'll throw you out if I have to."

Dafne identified the two before she reached the end of the stairs. It was Basta and Orlanda. And they were not so engaged in their bickering as to miss the sound of her approaching footsteps. While both turned their heads in somewhat comical unison, their expressions couldn't have been more different. Orlanda looked highly annoyed. Basta looked triumphant.

"See? She's here now. I only need a minute."

Orlanda stormed over and clamped a fat, strong hand down on Dafne's shoulder.

"I don't think so," she said imperiously, "This one's supposed to be in bed. And unless you're going to make it my while, that's exactly what's going to happen."

Basta shot her a smile that looked more like a dog baring its teeth,

"I don't think so," he growled, "I'll be damned if I've waited all this time for nothing. Now get your hand off her."

Orlanda puffed herself to her full intimidating height, "Or what?"

Without hesitating, Basta drew out his knife, "Or I'll cut it off."

Before Orlanda could voice a retort, Dafne spoke up,

"Stop it!"

She was surprised by the authority that carried in her voice. So were Orlanda and Basta, who were now staring at her mutely. Dafne used to silence to continue,

"I don't care what you have to say to me," she told Basta firmly, "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

Now it was Orlanda's turn to look triumphant.

"See, she doesn't want to see you. Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Stay out of it," Basta snapped before turning back to Dafne, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

Dafne's composure crumbled rapidly.

"Concerned about my welfare are you?" she said spitefully, "Or is damaged goods what you're really worried about. You want a maid in good condition. Is that why you're asking if I'm okay?"

"That's got nothing to do with it," said Basta agitatedly, "You haven't given me the chance to explain..."

He moved towards her only to have Orlanda's bulk block his path.

"It's time to go," Orlanda said, "Leave your lovers' spat for another time. You've already made too much noise."

Dafne knew that Orlanda had not placed herself between them on Dafne's behalf. It was self-protection that Orlanda was concerned with. She knew full well that raised voices had the potential of summoning Mortola.

Basta showed no signs of caring.

"I told you stay out of this."

Beyond Orlanda, Dafne caught the gleam of Basta's knife. She darted under Orlanda's arm to grab hold of his. He looked at her in surprise but did nothing to jolt her hand away.

"Stop it," she told him wearily, "You really think that threatening people with your knife is going to solve anything."

"I'll put it away if you want, little mouse," Basta said, "But only if you listen to what I have to say."

Dafne sighed,

"Is there really that much to say?"

Basta's eyes roamed over her face,

"Did he hurt you?"

Dafne shook her head, "No. Did you think he would?"

Basta shrugged,

"I wasn't sure."

"Would you have done anything if he had?" Dafne asked.

Basta shifted uncomfortably. He didn't answer.

"I thought so," Dafne said, letting go of his arm, "But I understand that. You're loyal to him."

She turned away.

"Wait!" said Basta, "You said you'd listen, little mouse."

Dafne turned back.

"And you said you'd put away your knife."

Basta made a noise of impatience but fulfilled his promise nonetheless, stowing the blade.

"There. Happy? Now will you listen?"

Dafne nodded.

"Finally! Alright then, about you being my maid, you've gotten the wrong idea. It's not some scheme I cooked up to suit myself" Basta paused to scowl at Dafne's raised eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that, little mouse, this is the truth. The truth is that I thought you might be safer with me than in Capricorn's house with the old hag."

"So you're doing this to protect me?" said Dafne, her disbelief evident, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, it's the truth, I swear."

Dafne frowned. He actually sounded genuine.

"Why me," she asked, "What makes me so special? There are dozens of maids."

"I don't know," Basta replied exasperatedly, "I just..." he sighed, "It's because of Silvio."

"Silvio," said Dafne confused, "What's he got to do with it?"

"Well, the boy's always worrying about you and pestering me to do something," Basta explained, "I'm doing this so he'll shut up about it."

Dafne mulled this over for a moment.

"So you're telling me this is all for Silvio," she said finally, "That you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart?"

Basta snorted,

"Kindness? Don't make me laugh, little mouse. I just want some peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet," interjected Orlanda, startling both of them, "That would be ideal right about now," she eyed Basta, "I suggest you skulk off so I can get some."

Basta threw her a dirty look but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Dafne beat him to it.

"Orlanda," she said amicably, "I'm sure Basta would appreciate your discretion on what's been said tonight."

"Of course," said Orlanda, grinning smugly at Basta, "After all I'm a romantic at heart... for the right price."

For a second, Basta looked as though he might explode with rage. But he gritted his teeth, stifling any angry words before they flew out his mouth.

"We'll settle that later, shall we?" he hissed.

Orlanda gave a mock bow, "I can hardly wait," she turned to Dafne, "It's time to go."

"Just one more thing please," said Dafne.

"Make it quick," grumbled Orlanda.

"Let's just say I believe you," Dafne told Basta, who stopped glaring daggers at Orlanda to look at her, "And the only reason I believe you is because I don't believe you'd lie about Silvio," Basta made a noise of agreement, "In any case," Dafne went on, "Capricorn has just made the discovery that I can read and he's decided he wants me to teach him. So while I appreciate what you're doing, I'm not getting my hopes up of leaving this place anytime soon."

Basta didn't speak. He took to staring sullenly at his feet.

"Basta?" Dafne said, causing him to look up.

"Yes."

She held his gaze without wavering, their faces matched in solemnity.

"If you can't help me, at least help Silvio, don't... don't make him start fires."

Basta looked away, his brow furrowed, "You're asking a lot, little mouse, perhaps too much."

"I know," she said, "But please try."

She nodded to Orlanda,

"I'm ready."

The two maids departed, leaving Basta, a forlorn figure in the shadows at the bottom of the staircase.

**To be continued...**

**Ziliverina: LOL I meant MARK Strong not Mary Strong. I didn't realise until I read your review and edited it. Embarrassing typo. Google MARK Strong and see what you think. He's been in films like **_**Sherlock Holmes**_** and **_**Robin Hood**_**. As for Dafne's (over)reaction, at this point she doesn't see Basta as anything more than a knife-wielding bad guy who kidnapped her. She is unable to see past that and recognise that he is trying to be nice to her. Hence her shouting at him. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: Woo more reposted chapters yay. See I'm finally getting 'round to it folks. Thanks to everyone who's motivating me by reviewing: Ziliverina, Skyridge, Fletcher and Patches of the Fallen. Hey Sky, yeah I can see how you thought that, Dafne just seems older because she acts more mature than Basta puddin' for the most part. **

The next day started ordinarily enough for Dafne. That was until a familiar figure appeared at the kitchen door.

"Resa!" Dafne cried, abandoning her sweeping to come fling her arms around her.

The women held each other, content in each other's embrace after being so long apart. Neither noticed Mortola appear behind them.

"Enough happy reunion," the old woman sneered, wrenching the two apart, "There's work to be done and I know better than to leave you together so you can continue your scheming."

Dafne glanced at Resa. The woman met her gaze and smiled. It was the same spirited smile which had heartened Dafne before and did again.

"With Resa so happily recovered," Mortola went on sarcastically, "She'll go back to her old duties which means," she turned her glare on her Dafne, "you're off to the church."

The atmosphere in the church was, if possible, more boisterous than usual. There was a lot of discussion going on between the men and Dafne soon realised they were all talking about the same thing. They were talking about a farm and fire. Dafne had no doubt that the farm in question belonged to Signor Laterza.

Her thoughts turned to Silvio and the frightful task Capricorn had assigned him. Neither he nor Basta turned up for breakfast. Dafne prayed Basta would choose to disregard Capricorn's order and have someone else light the fires. If Silvio lit them and the flames killed anybody, the boy would become a murderer. The fire would strip away all Silvio's innocence. The thought distressed Dafne greatly. The boy she cared about being a murderer.

Mortola was waiting for Dafne back at the kitchen with a sour expression on her face,

"Capricorn wants to see you."

As they ascended the staircase, Mortola leaned in, "I don't know what he sees in such an unworthy girl as you," she hissed, "But enjoy it while you can. You certainly aren't worthy of the favour he's shown you. In any case, he'll tire of you soon enough. I've seen countless girls come and go, Capricorn lost interest in all of them."

They were now in the hall. As they approached, the door to Capricorn's bedroom opened and Resa stepped out. Seeing Dafne, her expression turned quizzical but they would have no time to converse with Mortola present.

"Quit dawdling and get back to kitchen!" she barked at Resa. The other woman obeyed but as she passed, deliberately leaned over to brush against Dafne to offer at least some brief friendly contact.

Mortola stopped to glare after the woman's retreating form.

"Your little friend might think she's untouchable," she said to Dafne, her voice grating with menace, "But mark my words, her time is running out. She's nothing more than a trouble-maker and it's only a matter of time before she makes another mistake," she smiled a horrible smile, "When she does, I'll see that she gets the punishment she deserves."

Capricorn was standing at the window when they entered, hands clasped behind his back. Mortola pushed Dafne into the centre of the room.

"I've bought the girl as you asked," she announced.

Capricorn didn't turn but said, "Good. Leave us."

Mortola seemed to twitch at such prompt dismissal but she bowed, gave Dafne a final glower and strode out.

At the sound of the door closing, Capricorn turned away from the window. He smiled lazily,

"I hope you're ready for our lesson."

Dafne regarded him uncertainly. It made sense that this was the reason for her summons but she hadn't even considered how she was going to go about teaching Capricorn to read. Not that he was going to take that for an answer.

"I suppose we could start with the alphabet."

"You're the teacher," Capricorn said, "Come."

There was antiquated writing desk waiting on the far side of the room. Dafne had never seen it before. Perhaps it had been moved from another part of the house, having belonged to the previous owner. On the desk sat a stack of blank sheets and a fountain pen. Accompanying the desk was a chair with furnished cushioning. Capricorn settled himself in it, leaving Dafne to stand awkwardly at his side.

"Well?" he prompted.

Dafne picked up the pen, took a deep breath and began with A.

To Dafne's relief, Capricorn proved to be promising student. He showed good memory when he came to differentiating between letters and their sounds. Perhaps the unpleasant task of teaching him wouldn't take that long.

"There's one more thing I want you show me," said Capricorn, "I want you to write my name."

Dafne did as he asked and wrote_ Capricorn_ in large letters.

Capricorn starred at it intently, "So that's what it looks like," he murmured.

There was a knock on the door and Resa came in bearing what looked to be Capricorn's lunch. Capricorn hailed her over immediately.

"Look Resa," he said, "It's my name. I know you can read it."

Resa's face froze for a moment but she quickly masked it with a smile.

"And I know you can write it too," Capricorn went on, "Be a dear and show me."

Resa's eyes flew to Dafne momentarily as she took up the pen to scribble Capricorn's request in her usual deft fashion.

Capricorn ran his fingers over it before placing his hand over Resa's while it still clutched the pen.

"And to think that you kept this ability from me this whole time," he said, "I'm not a man who likes secrets, Resa," he dug his fingers sharply into Resa's flesh, her expression hardened but she didn't flinch, "So let's hope that this is the last one from you, for your sake."

He released her hand and as he did, the pen fell from Resa's grip to clunk on the desk.

"You understand, my dear?"

Resa nodded solemnly.

"Good woman," Capricorn said, satisfied, and reached up to brush the hair framing her face, "Now that's sorted, take your friend back the kitchen," he glanced at Dafne, "We're done for the day."

"I'm sorry," Dafne said to Resa once they were alone in the hallway, "I accidently told him you could write."

Resa mouthed something.

"Mortola? No she doesn't know. I don't think Capricorn will tell her."

Resa looked relieved. She scrambled for a scrap of paper to jot down: _Tell me everything_.

Dafne decided to omit telling Resa about Capricorn strangling her. It was too painful to talk about and she wanted to forget it had happened more than anything. But she would tell Resa the rest.

"Well I stole Basta's knife to kill Capricorn," Dafne laughed bitterly at Resa's amazement, "Obviously that didn't work. Basta stopped me at the last moment. He asked Capricorn if I could be his maid, can you believe that?"

Resa scowled. Dafne shrugged wearily.

"But then Capricorn found out I could read which is why I'm suddenly an English teacher."

Resa moved to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Dafne felt close to tears,

"Oh Resa, it's my fault. If Silvio hadn't shown up because of me, we would have made it. You'd be with your family right now instead stuck back here."

Resa bought her face close to Dafne's and shook her head firmly. She pointed to her leg and then made a winding pattern with her hand.

Snake.

She quickly wrote something down and passed it to Dafne.

_We'll find another way_, it said.

This was to be last opportunity for Resa and Dafne to speak alone that day. Mortola was livid when she saw them walk into the kitchen together and went out of her way to keep them separated. Even when they were in same room, they were ordered to work on opposite ends. That night, Orlanda pulled Resa aside as the maids filed into their respective bedrooms.

"You've had a room change," she said, "Mortola's orders."

Bereft of Resa's company, Dafne was left wondering on the likelihood of a second escape. If they continued to be kept away from each other, there would be no way of coordinating another attempt. This must have been obvious to Mortola. Dafne lay in bed, eyes wide open in the dark. She also had another matter on her mind. Outside, she heard voices and the roar of car engines. The men were heading out. Was Silvio amongst them? She clenched her eyes shut, praying that he wasn't.

Later that night Dafne awoke to the sounds of the men returning. A chorus of shouting, car honking and gunshots filled the air. She was not the only one stirred by the celebratory ruckus as groans filled the room.

"For God's sake," that was Agnese.

"They must have burnt that farm down good and proper, the way they're carrying on," whispered Marianna.

Just outside their window came slurred voices,

"Hey girls, come out and play!"

"Yeah, girlies, we'll show you a goood time!"

"We know you're in there, you little hussies!"

This was followed by hysterical laughter then the smash of glass followed by more laughter.

"Bloody idiots," growled Agnese.

Dafne heard a sob and immediately knew its source.

"Vanetta?"

It was still dark but the girl's bed was next to her own. Dafne only needed to stumble a few steps in the right direction to reach her.

"Don't cry, Netta," she whispered, "It's alright."

"Dafne?" said Vanetta, her voice as tremulous as her shaking body, "What if it's my family they killed? What if they're all dead?"

She started weeping again. Dafne rubbed her back soothingly.

"You mustn't think that," she told her, "I'm sure your family are alive and safe."

"How do you know that?" asked the girl with a loud sniff.

_How do I know that?_ Dafne thought._ I __don't__._

CRACK! Dafne felt Vanetta's body tense at the sound of the gunshot.

"Ignazio's out there," Vanetta said, her voice rising in distress, "What if they find them?"

"Of course they won't find him," Dafne said, "He's a smart cat, remember? Too smart for those blockheads."

This seemed to buoy the girl's spirits and she managed a small giggle.

"Yes," she said, full of pride, "I think Ignazio is one of the smartest cats that ever lived."

"That's right," Dafne said, stroking the girl's head, "Try to sleep, Netta. Don't worry, okay?"

"Can you stay with me, Dafne?"

"Of course I will."

Dafne settled in beside the girl and in the act of comforting found comfort herself. Lying next to Vanetta, feeling the warm of another human body, a person with whom she shared a solidarity, sleep seemed to come a bit easier.

Early morning came and so did Orlanda, pounding on the door.

There was an addition to the breakfast party that morning. It was Mortola herself. She marched imperiously at the group's head like a general.

When they reached the church, Perla leaned in towards Dafne,

"Brace yourself," she muttered.

Dafne didn't have time to ask what meant but she understood the moment she stepped inside.

Inside was chaos. It usually was chaos but this time on a much larger scale. Pews and chairs had been turned over. Littering the holy room were crumpled cans and cigarette butts, empty bottles and the glass remains of those which had been smashed. Then there were the men. Men slumped in every position in the room, face down on the table, lying on the floor. Dafne starred in shock.

Mortola, meanwhile, surveyed the scene with contempt.

"Smarten yourselves up," she commanded, striding through it all, "Clean up this filth. Capricorn will be here soon."

To Dafne's surprise, the men did as she said and pitched in. Whether they were reluctant to cross Mortola or motivated by the mention of their master, she didn't know.

After some time, the place looked presentable enough for Mortola to allow the maids to serve breakfast. The food had already gone cold which could have been part of Mortola's punishment. There was no sign of Silvio or Basta which was incredibly unsettling. Where else could they be?

The one man who arrived as predicted was Capricorn. He swept into the church with Resa in tow. He was met with cheers like a conquering hero as he made his way to take his seat at the head of the congregation. Capricorn's armchair had been the only thing in the place to have gone untouched by the revellers. Joining him on either side were Mortola and Resa. Having to share this position obviously angered Mortola greatly. She looked like she would love nothing better than to strangle Resa on the spot. Resa, on the other hand, ignored Mortola's glares completely.

Capricorn raised his hand and the men fell silent.

"My men," he said, his voice was soft but it carried over the entire room, "It came to my attention recently that a certain farmer thought he was above paying tribute," Capricorn shook his head at what seemed like the folly of the poor man as the crowd booed, "So let me ask you, where is this farmer now?"

The room erupted into a din as the men answered.

"WE KILLED HIM!"

"MADE HIM BURN!"

"BURNED HIS FARM!"

"KILLED HIS FAMILY!"

"BURNED 'EM ALL!"

Capricorn again held up his hand for silence.

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Let that be a lesson to all the others. Nobody crosses Capricorn and his men. Nobody."

This was met by more cheers.

Capricorn settled back in his chair, languishing in his lackeys' clamour. Then after a moment, he frowned,

"Where is Basta?" he asked the crowd, "I don't see him here today."

"I can answer that, my lord."

It was Cockerell. He came rushing up to stand eagerly before him.

"Well?" said Capricorn impatiently.

Cockerell's head bobbed, "Right, so we were standing outside the farm all ready. Then out of nowhere, someone inside sticks a gun out the window and fires."

Cockerell paused dramatically as if waiting for comment. Capricorn starred impassively, saying nothing.

"Er, anyway, so it ended up hitting one of the boys. It didn't drop him dead but he was screaming and bleeding and Basta insisted he take him to hospital."

Dafne's heart seemed to fly into her throat. Silvio, she knew it had to be, Silvio had been shot.

"So Basta left?" said Capricorn, showing no concern other than displeasure about Basta leaving his post.

Cockerell seemed to biting back a smile,

"Yeah, left me to take over you could say. Anyway the old man starts off, yelling on about how we should leave before we all take a bullet," Cockerell sniggered, "I showed him, when his house went up in smoke he weren't so cocky. Not with his sons lying dead on the floor with bullets in 'em, ha ha."

Other men joined in on the laughter. Dafne felt dizzy. They were monstrous. This was murder and they were treating it like a joke.

Capricorn meanwhile was nodding approvingly,

"A fitting end, indeed. How ironic that a man demanding the return of his daughter would end up losing the rest of his children through his own stupidity along with his life."

He turned to Mortola,

"Is the girl with us now?"

"No, she's back at the kitchen."

Capricorn frowned,

"What a shame. I would have liked to break the news to her now."

"I can have someone fetch her," Mortola suggested eagerly.

Capricorn waved her off and rose to his feet,

"No, have her bought to me later. I have another matter to attend to."

He inclined his head at Dafne as he passed,

"Come, it's time for our lesson."

Dafne was at a loss over what to teach Capricorn next. The success of the first lesson had been something of a fluke. She had also not expected daily tutelage. It wasn't just that either. Here was a man who had just orchestrated murder. By teaching him, she felt somehow complicit. Knowledge was power after all and she was feeding his. But if she refused, it would be her life on the line.

Despite everything, she wanted to survive. She feared Capricorn's brand of death. So she pushed aside her moral repugnance, deciding that the next course should be applying the phonetics of letters to whole words. This turned out to be easier said than done. Capricorn insisted on picking the words.

Morbid and uncommon words.

Capricorn was frowning, "It doesn't look right. Kay en eye eff ee. Ka nee fee."

"The k is silent," Dafne said, "So you don't pronounce it. Nn-ife."

"What's the point of having it there then?" demanded Capricorn.

Dafne sighed, "I don't know. Some words are just like that."

Capricorn snatched the pen from her and blacked out the K agitatedly,

"It doesn't make any sense. You're not explaining it properly."

"Well I'm not exactly qualified," Dafne reminded him, "I'm doing my best."

Capricorn eyed her scornfully.

"Anyway, it's complicated," she added placatingly, "You're doing well."

Capricorn's mouth twisted into a smile, "Well, at least you're smart enough to flatter me."

"Would you like to move on the next word?" Dafne asked, hoping this was a sign that he was ready to let the matter go.

Capricorn rubbed his chin, contemplating.

"You choose," he said finally.

Dafne brightened, relieved to be placed back in control.

C A T, she wrote.

Capricorn studied it, "Cee ay tee. Cee at," he turned to Dafne, "Cat?"

"That's right."

Capricorn made a scoffing noise,

"Well, that was easy."

The whole lesson would have been easy if you had let me choose the words in the first place, Dafne wanted to say. But she would not have dared.

She had just written the next word (S A T) when there was a knock on the door.

"Go open it," Capricorn told her, not looking up from page, "Es ay tee."

Dafne hurried to the door. It was Basta. He was in the middle of raking his hand through his hair. Both starred at each in surprise. Then Basta's face changed, it looked pained. He looked guilty.

"Little mouse," he murmured.

Basta was usually an alert looking person. But right now, his whole body seemed to slump. There were dark circles under his eyes.

Dafne fought the urge to grab him by the collar: Where is Silvio?

"Ah Basta," came Capricorn's voice, "How good of you to finally make an appearance."

Basta's body seemed to rise up only to sigh back into its slump. He strode past Dafne over to his master, head bowed.

"I apologise for not reporting sooner. I just got back from the hospital. One of the boys was..."

"Yes, yes, I heard the story," Capricorn cut over him in a bored tone, "Dafne, come back here."

Dafne returned to her post. Capricorn tapped the paper.

"The word is sat, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dafne said but this break-through seemed less important to her now that Basta was here. He was the one person who could tell her Silvio's fate.

Capricorn turned to Basta smugly, "See Basta, I'm learning to read. It's quite easy to pick it up. At least for me."

Dafne said nothing. Let him brag, she wasn't foolish enough to challenge him on it.

Basta smiled weakly, "That's good."

Capricorn tilted his head, his face hardening, "Yes, it is good. But you know what isn't _good_, Basta. What I don't find _good_."

Basta didn't answer. Dafne could tell from Capricorn's tone that it was better for him that he didn't.

"What I don't find good," Capricorn went on, his voice dripping with displeasure, "Is that my second in command thinks that he can just take off in the middle of an operation."

"The boy was shot," protested Basta, "He would have bled to death if I hadn't..."

So he lived? Dafne thought hopefully.

"I don't care if a boy dies!" Capricorn shouted, pounding his fist on the table, "I care that a job gets done properly," he stabbed a finger at Basta, "I entrusted that responsibility to you."

Basta had wilted even more under Capricorn's tirade. He stood looking down at the ground like a reprimanded child unable to meet his parent's angry gaze. Capricorn sat back in his chair,

"Fortunately for you, my orders were carried in spite of your absence."

Basta lifted his head, "I promise it won't happen again," he said fervently.

"You had better hope it doesn't," said Capricorn, inspecting his nails, "Otherwise I'll be forced to consider a replacement. Do I make myself clear?"

Basta's head nodded desperately, "Yes, yes. I understand."

"Good," said Capricorn, "Now get out of my sight."

Basta didn't linger. He bowed and stalked out. If he had been a dog, his tail would have been lodged firmly between his legs. Dafne watched him go frustratedly. She needed to talk to him but how? It was Capricorn who extended her an opening.

"You can go too," he told her, "I've lost the concentration. Have Mortola sent Resa up with lunch... Oh and Dafne," he added as she was reaching for the handle, "Tell Mortola, I want to see the Laterza girl as well."

Basta was halfway down the hall by time Dafne shut the door behind her. She raced after him,

"Basta!"

He turned. She had so much she wanted to say to him but once she got there, she forgot all of it. She slapped him across the face instead. He starred at her shock. The sound of the slap seemed to ring in the air.

"I asked for your help and you let him get shot!" she cried, "How could you let that happen!"

Basta recovered from her attack with a strike of his own. He seized her arms and forced her back against the wall, pinning her there.

"Don't you dare do that again," he snarled at her, "What do you take me for? Do you think I'm just going to let you do that?"

"You deserve it!" Dafne spat, "You deserve it for everything you..." Basta muffled her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, just shut up for a moment and listen to me."

Dafne had no choice, he was muting her himself. But she could still glare and struggle.

"Stop squirming too," he ordered, tightening his grip, "That's better. First off, let me say that you're being very ungrateful. Yes, the boy was shot," he sighed, "But he wanted to be there and if it feels better to blame me than the stubborn idiot himself, go ahead. But I'm the one who took him hospital _and _saved his life _and_ took the grief for it. And the last thing I don't need right now is you on your high horses telling me off."

He let her go. Dafne slumped against the wall, rubbing the places where he had grabbed her.

"So he's alive?" she said softly.

Basta was leaning back against the opposite wall, arms folded. He shook his head in wonderment.

"You really care about this brat, don't you?" he said, "Even after everything."

"Yes," she replied, "I do."

Basta pushed himself off the wall,

"Then he's lucky. Even more lucky that the bullet hit his arm instead of somewhere else. He's going to be fine, little mouse."

Relief swept over her. She sunk down the wall to rest on the floor.

"That's good. That's really good."

Basta stood over her,

"You should have asked how he was in the first place," he chided, "This conversation would have been a lot more pleasant."

"He was still shot," Dafne argued.

"He's _alive_," Basta countered, "What more could you want?"

"For him to leave this place with me and Resa too."

Basta gave a groan of exasperation,

"You already tried that and look where it got you," he said sternly, "You need to just accept your place here, little mouse."

Dafne shook her head,

"I can't do that. I can't be a prisoner for the rest of my life."

Basta bent down in front of her,

"There are ways for women to be more free around here," he told her, "If you were my maid, I'd let do as you please, provided you didn't run away of course. Wouldn't you like that? You could see Silvio whenever you wanted."

Such personal liberty sounded tempting but Dafne knew better. A prison was still a prison, however long the chain binding the prisoner.

"I'd still be a slave. _Your_ slave."

Basta held up his hands,

"Alright you would," he conceded, "But you would be much better off than you are now. Anyway, slave sounds so dramatic. You would only be cleaning my house. It's not going to be that much trouble."

"That's beside the point," Dafne sighed, "In any case, it's not up to me. It's Capricorn you should be trying to convince."

"I know that. But maybe if you made it clear to him that you're willing, he might..."

"You think he's going to listen to me?" Dafne said incredulously.

"I'm saying it might help is all," Basta replied, sounding defensive.

"Let's say it does, and it makes Silvio happy and I get a bit more freedom," Dafne said, "Is that really all you want out this? Nothing for yourself?"

Basta pouted,

"Don't you trust my good intentions, little mouse?"

"Do I have any reason to?"

Basta shrugged, "That's for you to decide. I'm not going to get down on knees and beg you to believe I'm a good person. What's your alternative? To stay in a house with a woman who you know definitely wants to kill you? Isn't it worth taking a chance?"

Dafne eyed him sceptically,

"On the man who kidnapped me, amongst other things?"

"I'm also the man who's offering to help you."

"For nothing in exchange?"

Basta tilted his head to one side, biting his lip thoughtfully,

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I wouldn't mind the company... No, not that kind of company," he added after seeing Dafne's appalled expression, "Your mind is in the gutter, little mouse. I just meant someone I could talk to."

_Maybe if you didn't go around threatening people you would have more friends_, Dafne thought.

"I wouldn't think it's worth going to all this trouble just to have me to talk to," she said.

But Basta didn't agree,

"I think it is. You're different from the others, little mouse. That's one thing I've noticed about you. You listen when I talk."

"Only because you're threatening me with bodily harm."

He shook his head,

"No, that's not true. You listen. Remember when I told you about that girl who was bitten by the snake? The one I took to hospital?"

"Yes. Agnese's friend."

He smiled,

"See? You listen. You're listening right now. You could have left but you're sitting here talking to me."

Dafne sighed, "I suppose I am."

Basta reached out and took her hand. She tensed. His hold was only gentle but it was still unnerving. The gesture felt far too intimate. She could feel his thumb brushing against her skin.

"You'll like being my maid," he was saying, "We'll have a good time. You and I will be friends. What do you say, little mouse?"

Dafne didn't know what to say. She just wanted him to let go but was afraid of pulling away. She knew how volatile he was.

"We'll see," she said as delicately as she could, "We'll see what Capricorn says. But I have to get back to the kitchen now."

Basta seemed intensely focused on their hands. Dafne thought he may not have been listening to her.

Then he sighed and said,

"Yes, you should get back."

But instead of letting go of her hand, he used his hold to lift her to her feet. They stood there in awkward silence.

"Um, I need my hand back."

Basta's hand sprung away so quickly it like he had received an electric shock.

"I'll see you later, little mouse," was the last thing he said before he took off in a hurry.

Dafne continued back to the kitchen feeling very confused. Why had he started acting so strange, grabbing her hand like that?

_Well it's not like he hurt me_, she tried to rationalise, _but I don't know why he did that_.

Was that him being friendly? That's what he had said, that they would be friends.

But could she?

Could she accept the friendship of a man who had been responsible for her ill fortune, to simply forget the wrongs he had done to her, to Resa?

She had once sworn that she would never forgive him and always hate him... now she wasn't sure of anything.

_Damn you Basta_, she thought, on top of everything, _why must you make things more complicated?_

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dafne didn't have search for Mortola when she got back to the kitchen. The old woman was already waiting for her.

"Capricorn said that he wants Resa to bring his lunch and the Laterza girl with her."

A horrible smile spread over Mortola's face. Then she turned to face the whole kitchen.

"You, girl of Laterza," she pointed, "Come here."

Dafne's heart sunk when she saw who it was. It was Giovanetta. A hush fell over the kitchen, all eyes turned on her. The girl looked like a deer caught in head lights, pale and wide-eyed.

Oh God, why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be poor Netta?

"I said come here!" Mortola barked. The girl flinched and came scurrying over.

"Please, she's a child," Dafne pleaded before she reached them, "She can't find out this way."

Mortola only sneered, "One of your little friends is she? Then I'm going to enjoy this all the more."

"Y-yes Mortola?" Giovanetta managed to stammer once she got there.

Mortola ignored the girl,

"Resa!"

Resa was standing by the bench top where the last of Capricorn's lunch was being loaded on its tray. She was already looking in their direction.

"When you take Capricorn his lunch, you will take this girl with you," Mortola ordered.

Resa's face was very serious. Did she know what was going on?

She nodded grimly and with the food all boarded, she picked up the tray.

Dafne noticed Giovanetta starring at her. Her face seemed vast, vulnerable and confused. Dafne felt guilty. Hadn't she reassured the girl that her family would be safe? How wrong she had been. Now whatever hope the girl had of returning to a normal life with her family was about to be destroyed.

I'm sorry, she wanted to say, I'm so sorry for giving you false hope.

But there would be no chance for explanations or apologies as Mortola barked at Giovanetta,

"You heard me. Go with her."

The girl jumped and fled over to Resa, who was balancing the tray on one hip. This freed her other arm which drew protectively around Giovanetta.

"Listen carefully girl," Mortola said smugly as the two left the kitchen, "You might be able to catch your friend's wailing."

Dafne shuddered.

Thankfully Mortola was wrong. Dafne heard nothing. But when Resa brought Giovanetta back to the kitchen some time later, her grief was heart-wrenchingly evident. Every eye seemed drawn to it. Her cheeks were wet from tears which continued to seep from her eyes. Her body racked with quiet sobs as Resa steered her into a chair.

Mortola swaggered over,

"Well aren't you a sorry sight," she said nastily, "You know if your father hadn't been so stupid as to challenge Capricorn, your family would still be alive. I wouldn't waste my time mourning a fool like that. You should be grateful that Capricorn spared you and get back to serving him, useless as you are."

She swept away, her cruel words provoking fresh and rawer sobs. Dafne rushed over,

"Vanetta, I'm so sorry. Don't listen to her..."

Giovanetta looked up at her, her expression full of hurt and betrayal. It pierced Dafne like a lance.

"You told me they would be okay!" she cried, "You lied!"

"I'm so sorry," Dafne said, "I was just trying to comfort you. I never thought..."

Her words fell on deaf ears. Vanetta buried her face in her hands, sobbing,

"They're dead! They're all dead!"

Dafne looked desperately at Resa, who inclined her head. Leave her be, she seemed to be saying. Dafne sadly withdrew. But no matter the distance, Dafne couldn't take her mind off the poor girl who sat, Resa rooted by her side, chopping vegetables with tears spilling down her face.

Come dinner, Dafne was grateful for the excuse to leave the kitchen and be away from the girl and guilt she felt towards her.

When she got to the church, she realised that there was a person there that she didn't feel up to seeing either. Basta. He was looking at her too. He seemed to have been looking prior to her noticing him. What was she going to do? Everything had been so black and white in the past. He had done her wrong so she had hated him. Their relationship was supposed to be antagonistic. Now he wanted to be friends.

Friends? A friend was not someone who kidnapped you or threatened you. Friendship couldn't grow out of those circumstances. Friendship was about trust and she didn't trust Basta. He was a man who easily gave in to his darker nature. Still, what he was offering, was it worth feigning friendship for a bit more freedom? A while ago, she would have refused, clinging to hope of true escape. But now, as each passing day made her more resigned to her fate, it was tempting.

However, remembering the way he had held her hand, the way he had looked at her earlier, Dafne felt wary of him in a way she had not been before.

_Just ignore him_, she decided since she couldn't make her mind over the matter, _pretend he's not there._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Capricorn's new pet, gracing us with her presence."

Dafne glared. It was Cockerell. He was only a few seats away.

"Guess you didn't you satisfy the boss enough if you're back to serving us."

This incited laughter from his companions. Cockerell leaned smugly back in his chair,

"I could give you a few lessons in pleasing a man if you're interested. How about it pussycat?"

Dafne barely heard this, she was thinking of Vanetta, thinking of her family burning while these men had laughed as they did now. It filled her with rage. In her anger, she flew at Cockerell.

She caught a glimpse of his stunned face before she struck him with her tray, the contents flying everywhere as she did. And she kept striking him.

"YOU KILLED A GIRL'S FAMILY! YOU KILLED THEM!"

She heard massive laughter around her.

"Bloody hell, one of the maids is killing Cockie."

"She's giving him a good belting, ha ha."

But then someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She fought, swinging her tray.

"Let go of me!"

"You can stop now," said the person holding her, "You've knocked him out."

Dafne stopped thrashing. She knew the voice but she turned anyway. It was Basta. He looked greatly amused but amazed at the same time.

She turned back to Cockerell. He was right. The man was sprawled unconsciously on the table. She starred incredulously.

_Did I really do that?_

Some of men had begun applauding and whistling.

Angrily, Dafne brandished her tray,

"Shut up, you're all just like him! You're nothing but a pack of murderers!"

This just seemed to provoke more cheers.

Basta tugged on her arm,

"Come on, you've done enough damage."

"Don't tell me what to do," Dafne yelled.

Basta did a quick glance around the room like an actor surveying his audience. Dafne kept her tray raised threateningly. There was a moment of standoff. Then Basta lunged, knocked the tray out of her hands and somehow aggravatingly grabbed hold of her at the same time.

As he led her away, the audience trumpeted their approval. Dafne's protests were drowned out in the din.

"I'll bring her back later," he told Orlanda as he pushed Dafne through the church entrance.

Once outside, he let her go. Dafne whirled around furiously,

"You bastard."

Basta grinned, wagging his finger at her in mock disapproval,

"First brawling now swearing, you're not being very ladylike little mouse," then he laughed, "Not that I'm complaining. That was great back there. Cockerell didn't know what hit him."

Dafne sighed at his gleeful expression.

"I think everyone missed my point," she said bitterly.

"It was really funny."

"That wasn't the point," Dafne snapped, "Why do all of you treat violence like some kind of joke?"

Basta pouted, "Aw don't spoil the fun, little mouse."

"Fun? It's not fun that a little's girl's family has been killed. It's not fun that Silvio was shot..."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Basta cut in on her tirade, "That's the reason I wanted you to come with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Silvio got discharged today. He's resting at my house. I thought you might like to see him."

"Of course I want to see him," Dafne said frustratedly, "You could have just said that in the first place instead of dragging me out of there."

Basta shrugged, "It looked better."

"You mean it made you look good in front of the men," Dafne sighed, "Well let's go then."

"This way."

They were walking back in the direction of Capricorn's house. Presumably Basta's house was close to his.

"Have you thought more about my offer?"

Dafne cringed inwardly, precisely the thing she didn't want to be asked.

"Um, I haven't really thought about it," she lied.

"Hopefully tonight might help you make up your mind."

"Well it isn't looking good for you so far," Dafne shot back. Basta laughed.

Dafne's assumption proved correct. Basta's house lay on the street behind Capricorn's. Other than his, the rest of the houses in the street appeared unoccupied. There were clumps of yellow flower growing outside it but Dafne didn't know enough about botany to know what there were.

When Basta let her in, the first thing she noticed was that the house was, to her surprise, spotlessly clean.

After she was led upstairs to the bedroom, the second thing she noticed was the peculiar stack of bricks piled up on the dresser.

The third thing she noticed was Silvio. He was sitting up in bed, looking surprised and delighted,

"Dafne!"

She eyed his arm in its sling.

"Silvio..." she began reproachfully.

The boy's face turned sheepish,

"Yeah I know."

Dafne sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Silvio said, assuming a brave front.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Dafne said, concern filling her voice, "You could have..." then she sighed, "Listen to me, I sound like your mother."

Silvio smiled,

"Is that what a mother sounds like?"

Dafne scowled,

"Don't be cute. I'm mad at you."

"Please don't be mad," Silvio pleaded, "I know I was stupid, okay."

"It's not just that," Dafne said, "There's a maid I know. She's younger than you. It was her family who were killed."

"Oh," said Silvio in a small voice, "I didn't know that. But I didn't do anything."

"Because you were shot. What if you hadn't been? These are people's lives being destroyed. Think about how that girl must be feeling right now."

Silvio looked troubled.

_Maybe I've gotten through to him_, Dafne thought.

"Hey that's enough melancholy talk," Basta's voice came from the doorway. He had left to bring up a chair. He dragged it over to the bedside and plopped down in it, "Geez little mouse, I brought you here to cheer him up."

"You can't expect me to just forget why he's here with his arm in a sling."

"You can for one night," Basta told her, "Stop lecturing him. What he needs is a story to help him sleep."

"A story?" said Dafne.

Looking grateful for Basta's intervention, Silvio nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah, a story."

"And who is going to tell this story?" asked Dafne.

"You are, little mouse. You can read so you must know a lot of stories."

"Well I..." said Dafne, caught a little off-guard, "I suppose I could."

Not exactly full of self-confidence, she started with something simple. _Jack and the Beanstalk_. The two liked that so it was followed by more fairy tales. The stories of _Bluebeard_, _Hansel and Gretel_ and _Puss in Boots_. Silvio drifted off in _Rumpelstiltskin_ but Basta insisted on knowing the ending.

"You know some good stories, little mouse," he said when she finished, "I liked the one where the kids shoved the witch in the oven. She reminded me of Mortola."

Dafne wondered if that was because she had Mortola in mind when she had described the witch.

"I suppose I should go," she said.

"You could stay," Basta said.

Where would I sleep? Dafne was about to say but stopped herself. Why was she even considering it?

"I think a certain witch might have a lot to say about that."

Basta got the picture. He rose to his feet,

"Alright, I'll take you back."

Once there were outside, Dafne could see the outline of Capricorn's house looming forbiddingly ahead.

Basta turned from locking his door,

"So what do you think, little mouse. What I'm offering doesn't seem so bad."

"From what I can tell you don't need a maid. Your house is freakishly clean."

"Less work for you then. You can just tell your stories. I could even get you books."

That was a magic word. Books. How long had it been since she had held a book in her hands. With the promise of books, Basta was offering her escapism of a different kind.

"You could really get me books."

Basta must have caught the longing in her voice.

"If that's what you want," he said, "I know someone with plenty of them. So what do you say?"

She wanted to say yes, damn him, she wanted to say yes. But something in her couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I don't know," she said instead.

Basta made a noise of impatience,

"Let me know when you make up your damn mind. I'd appreciate it."

After that, there wasn't more to say. Orlanda was waiting for them and she was not happy.

"Next time you want to abduct a girl, let me know in advance."

"Good night," Dafne said as Orlanda steered her inside.

"Sweet dreams Gretel," Basta replied. His meaning was clear. This was no gingerbread house but it was still a witch's lair. And she would be trapped there until she took his way out. But she didn't need his reminding. She had made up her mind.

The next day, she went to Capricorn for his lesson.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," she ventured before they began.

"Is there?" Capricorn said, "And what might that be?"

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Capricorn sat back in his chair, drumming his fingers as he eyed Dafne,

"So now you want to be Basta's maid. It was my understanding that you were opposed to the idea."

Dafne shifted uncomfortably on the spot,

"I've... reconsidered."

"I see, may I ask what prompted this change of mind?"

Dafne shrugged,

"A change of scenery might be nice," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Capricorn made a noise which sounded like a laugh,

"A change of scenery? Yes, I suppose being pined over is preferable to being ordered around."

Dafne looked at him confused. Pined over?

"I'm sorry I don't..."

Capricorn's eyes narrowed,

"Don't play ignorant. You must know the reason Basta asked for you in particular."

"I have no idea," Dafne said, That's something you would have to ask him."

Capricorn smiled, "I don't have to ask. I know very well. You're not the first."

"The first what?" Dafne said with a twitch of exasperation.

"Oh please," Capricorn rose impatiently from his seat, "don't act innocent. You saw for yourself. How he used to look at my Resa."

This revelation caught Dafne by surprise.

"You knew about that?"

Capricorn swept past her and his answer came from behind.

"Of course I knew. Nothing gets past me, my dear. No matter how well Basta thinks he concealed his little infatuation, I knew."

"If you knew, why didn't you do anything?"

Capricorn laid his hands on her shoulders and she jumped,

"There was no need. Resa rejecting him was more satisfying than any punishment I could have devised."

He sighed,

"But Basta's nothing if not resilient. He simply sets his sights on the next girl. Now who do you think that might be? Someone he's been paying a lot more attention to lately."

"You don't mean me?" Dafne said incredulously.

Capricorn spun her around to face him, a pitying smirk waiting,

"Perhaps you're more naive than I thought, pigeon. Of course you."

Basta in love with her? The idea was laughable. And she did laugh but was a loud self-conscious laugh.

"Basta's not in love with me."

But Capricorn was not about to hear otherwise.

"Take it from me. I've known Basta since I took him in as a boy. When it comes to women, he's only motivated by one thing. You're no exception."

Dafne opened her mouth ready to argue but stopped. Maybe he was making sense. Basta had been acting strangely towards her. The way he had held her hand and looked at her like... Like the way she had seen him looking Resa. Was it true? Was that the reason he had been so insistent on making her his maid?

"I didn't..." she said helplessly. How could this have happened? She had definitely not encouraged such feelings on her part.

"I don't why you're so surprised," Capricorn said, "You're pretty enough to attract that kind of attention."

He ran his fingers over her cheek but Dafne was too engrossed in thought to feel the full revulsion of his touch.

Capricorn left her to it, returning to his chair.

"I believe my answer will be yes."

Dafne looked at him confused.

"Yes?"

His face was resting in the crook of his palm, a thin smile on his lips. A machinating smile. Dafne could imagine the cogs turning in that evil head.

"You can be Basta's maid," Capricorn said, "I'm granting your request."

This was not the outcome Dafne now wanted to hear. She couldn't act like the possibility that Basta had feelings for her didn't change anything. If it was true that meant that she would have to reject him one day. She had seen how Basta handled rejection.

"My, you don't look very pleased. I'm giving you what you wanted."

Capricorn appeared to be enjoying her dilemma.

_That's why he said yes_, Dafne realised, _he wants to see us hurt each other. _

It was all an amusing game to him. She clenched her fists. Damn him, he always seemed to have the upper hand in everything.

"I suppose you'll also keep your lap dog happy," she said.

Capricorn laughed,

"You might want to take this piece of advice. People who are desperate for kindness are easy to control, give them an inch and they'll follow you blindly."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"You should. But you strike me as an honest person, someone who would find it hard to string along unwanted suitor. Even if it was for her own good."

Dafne forced a brave smile,

"We'll see."

Capricorn regarded her slyly,

"Yes we will," he said, "Now get on with the lesson."

Returning to the kitchen afterwards, Dafne found herself pressed into another uncomfortable situation. She was paired with Vanetta to sweep out the hen house. She hadn't spoken with the bereaved girl since yesterday and her guilt still felt just as sharp. But there was no use pressing her for conciliation if she wasn't ready. Since the girl showed no willingness to talk at all, they worked around each other in silence.

That was until a familiar feline showed up. Dafne wasn't sure if he had been drawn by the girl or chickens wandering defencelessly around the yard.

"Nace!" Vanetta cried, abandoning her broom to gather him into her arms. For a stray, he didn't seem to mind being handled, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Dafne watched but kept her distance. The moment was theirs so she kept working.

But then there was another arrival. It was Silvio, coming from the direction of Basta's house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the grinning boy.

"I saw you from the back road."

"You're supposed to be resting," Dafne scolded.

"But I'm bored," he whined, "What happened in that last story, did the lady guess the funny man's name?"

Dafne's eyes flicked over Vanetta who was watching them warily, Ignazio drawn protectively close. She turned back to the boy.

"I'd have to start again. I don't know when you fell asleep."

"Are you coming tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Dafne said, even though she knew now that it would probably be a certainty.

"Okay," the boy said, sounding disappointed that her answer had been less definite.

But then his attention turned to something else,

"Hey, I know that cat."

Dafne tensed, he was walking over to Vanetta. Silvio didn't seem to notice the girl's shocked face as he went to stroke her cargo.

"Is he yours?"

Vanetta jerked the cat out his reach,

"Stay away from him!"

Silvio looked confused by her reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"Not going to hurt him," Vanetta yelled, the timid girl Dafne knew disappearing, "All you people do is hurt people. Like my family. You killed them."

Her vehemence rattled Silvio enough that he took a step back,

"I didn't..." he started to say.

"Don't talk to me!" Vanetta cut him off sharply, "Your arm," she pointed at his sling, "It was you. You're the one my father shot. I wish he had killed you! Stay away from me and my cat."

She let go of Ignazio, who seemed to know it was time to exit and scampered away. Tears in her eyes, Vanetta fled too, back into the house.

Dafne went over to Silvio, who looked shaken.

"I didn't know it was her," he mumbled, "She really hates me."

Dafne gave his shoulder a squeeze, "She was just lashing out in grief. You didn't kill her family."

"But I was there," Silvio said, more to himself.

Dafne hoped that now Silvio might come to his senses and see that the life he was choosing would have consequences that would weigh heavily on his conscience. But she felt sorry for him all the same.

"You weren't there when it happened," she said, reminding him that it could have been worse, that the point of no return hadn't been crossed.

"That's only because of this," the boy said miserably, indicating his sling. Perhaps he was remembering Vanetta's wish that the bullet had been fatal.

"Hey," Dafne said, trying to distract him, "I need to put the chickens back in. Think you could help me herd them over?"

The boy nodded and slumped after the chickens. The hens didn't put up much resistance and docilely returned to their coop. Dafne bolted the door.

"Thanks."

Silvio smiled robotically. Then his face became very solemn.

"I'm sorry about getting you captured," he said, looking down at the ground regretfully, "I meant to say that last night but I didn't get around to it."

Dafne smiled at him in conciliation.

"I know you're sorry," she said, moving to put a hand on his shoulder, "And I forgive you."

Silvio's dark eyes darted up to meet her gaze,

"Really?"

Dafne nodded.

"Really."

Silvio's mouth formed a relieved smile.

"To tell you the truth I've missed you a lot so I'm happy to be friends again," Dafne said.

The boy appeared to blush at this.

"Good, er me too," he mumbled.

Dafne smiled as he cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Basta said that maybe you'd come live with us. Is that true?"

He looked at her hopefully.

Dafne leaned back against the coop with a sigh. Stupid Basta and his stupid big mouth.

"Yes," she said.

"I hope you do," Silvio said in a grave voice which matched his grave expression, "You're not safe in that house. If you were at Basta's I could protect you."

_Would you protect me from Basta_? Dafne thought.

But she didn't have the heart to say it. The boy still looked up to him.

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you would."

The boy blushed again but he also smiled.

"Listen, I have to go now," Dafne said, watching his face fall at the news, "But I'll see you later, okay."

Silvio was able to draw the meaning from her words and cheered up.

"Okay, later," he said.

She was at the back door when he called out to her.

"Hey Dafne."

She turned back,

"Yes?"

The boy was grinning,

"Did you really beat up Cockerell?"

Feeling embarrassed to be caught out after all her lecturing on violence, Dafne nodded.

Silvio laughed, "_Che figo_," and took off.

Dafne shook her head fondly and went inside.

_Maybe being Basta's maid won't be so bad_, she thought, _at least I'd be with Silvio_. Surely Basta wouldn't try anything with him around.

She reached the kitchen, saw Basta and Mortola standing together and lost her train of thought. It was eerie the way they both turned to look at her at once. Basta was smiling. It didn't take a genius to know why he was here.

Mortola confirmed it by pointing at Dafne,

"You! Get over here!" she yelled.

Dafne suddenly felt the gaze of her fellow maids. She wished she could sink through the floor and disappear. But the floor stayed firm and she obeyed the order.

"Yes Mortola."

She purposely avoided looking at Basta but the alternative of Mortola's wrinkled angry face was just as bad.

"You again, I shouldn't be surprised," she said to Dafne, "You've been nothing trouble since you arrived," then she shrugged her bird-like shoulders, "Now you can be someone else's trouble for a while."

Dafne kept silent. Even if she had anything to say, it would not be a good idea.

"It wouldn't surprise me that you've orchestrated this," Mortola went on, "Seducing this one, thinking that it might get you somewhere. You're just like Resa, a little harlot."

Dafne tightened her hands into fists. _Just take it_, she told herself, _she'll be finished soon as long as you don't take the bait_. She was right. Mortola did look a bit disappointed but she masked it with a sneer.

She turned to Basta scornfully,

"Take her. I'll be glad to be rid of the little schemer."

Basta willingly obliged,

"Come on little mouse."

Mortola gave a snort of derision, most likely at the nickname.

Dafne went more eagerly than she would have liked since it mean getting away from Mortola. She caught sight of Resa's worried face in the corner of her ear and felt a twinge of regret. She should have made more of effort to inform her friend despite Mortola keeping them apart. What must Resa be thinking right now? Dafne would have to try to reach her later, try to explain herself. It didn't look good from this angle alone.

But at least one person was happy. Basta made attempt to disguise it.

"You must have been really convincing, little mouse," he said once they were outside the kitchen.

Dafne shrugged.

"I guess so."

She wasn't sure she was ready to let him know the real reason Capricorn had been so accommodating. That meant opening a can of worms regarding how he actually felt towards her.

"Hey what's the matter," Basta said, seizing on the lack of enthusiasm in her voice, "Is it what Mortola said?"

Dafne looked at him uncertainly. Where was he going with this? Mortola had just accused her of being a seductress.

"Never mind the old hag," he went on dismissively, to her relief, "You're free of her now."

That was true. The thought made Dafne smile.

Basta nodded approvingly,

"There you go," he reached over to take her by the arm, "Hold up, we're not leaving just yet."

Dafne eyed his hold on her uneasily,

"We're not?"

"No, I have a surprise for you first."

"What surprise?" she asked.

Basta was smiling. The sharp angles of his face always made him look intense, whatever expression. Her eyes searched for any signs of desire, longing. But she found none. Basta only looked secretive and pleased.

He winked. She had been starring so closely at him that it startled her.

"You'll see," he said, giving her arm a tug.

She gently prised her arm away,

"After you."

He led her to a part of the house she had never been before. Outside a closed door, a henchman was slumped with his head bowed as if he was sleeping. But as they approached, he jerked to attention. Basta gave him a slight nod and the guard handed him a key. Basta used it to open the door, beckoning Dafne over.

She peered curiously inside. It was a small room whose contents comprised of a few pieces of furniture, a few piles of books (books!) and one frightened looking bespectacled man.

"Hello Darius," said Basta cheerfully as he shut the door behind them.

"B-b-Basta," the man replied. He was clutching a book to his chest like a protective charm, "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"W-w-well D-d-darius," Basta said, cruelly mimicking the man's stammer, "I've bought a friend to look at that little book collection of yours."

"My b-books," the man said, looking warily at Dafne. Whoever this man was, she pitied him. He was obviously some kind of prisoner.

"What's going on?" she turned to Basta, "Who is this?"

"He's Darius," Basta replied, "Capricorn's reader. Though he's not much of one," he sneered, "Say hello to Dafne, Darius."

Reader? That's why the name sounded familiar, Dafne realised. This Darius was the one who had read Resa out of _Inkheart_.

"H-h-hello," stammered the reader, no doubt fearing what would happen if he didn't. But his tormentor was paying little attention.

"See little mouse," Basta was saying, "I told you I could get you books and here you are."

Dafne starred at him incredulously. They were definitely on different pages. Here he was looking damn pleased with himself, probably thinking he had impressed her. Meanwhile she was more concerned about discovering that Capricorn's house held yet another prisoner.

For some reason Basta had not anticipated this reaction and his smugness crumbled into impatience,

"What are you waiting for? Go pick one."

Dafne took one look at Darius who starring mournfully at his books like a parent about to have one of their children taken away. She knew a fellow book lover when she saw one. The books were the only things in the room that resembled personal belongings.

"I don't like this," she said, turning back to Basta.

"You don't like it," Basta said with rising frustration, "What's not to like? You like books, here are the books!" he stabbed his finger at them.

"I can't just take them when they belong to someone else," Dafne tried to reason.

"Little mouse," Basta said in a low tight voice as though he was struggling to hold back his anger, "I am trying to do something nice for you. Will you just let me do something nice for you?"

Dafne sighed. Maybe it would be easier to just play along.

"Alright, alright," she conceded, "But I want you to wait outside."

Basta pouted like a child, "Why?"

Dafne inclined her head at Darius, "Because you're scaring him."

Basta threw up his hands, "Fine! I don't want to scare p-poor l-little D-d-darius."

He stalked out, leaving the two alone. Darius let out a sigh that sounded like a sob. Dafne went over to him,

"Here sit down."

She helped him over the room's single chair.

"I'm sorry about this," she said.

"Oh it's not your f-fault," Darius said, "B-basta's always scared me you s-see."

"How long have you been here?" Dafne asked.

"Oh it's hard to say," he replied, "It's hard to keep track of time in h-here."

"I can understand that. It feels like I've been a maid here for an eternity."

The two shared a sad smile of understanding.

"At least you have all these books for company," Dafne said.

Darius stroked the cover of the book he was holding.

"Yes, books are my only solace in this place," he said, his stutter seemed less pronounced now. Dafne figured that it was probably induced by panic. Like the kind Basta inspired.

"Can I take a look?" she said.

"Be my guest."

Dafne ran her fingers over the titles. _King Solomon's Mines. Treasure Island. The Hobbit. Arabian Nights..._

"_Great Expectations_," she said, picking up the Dickens novel, "I love this one. I must have read most of his..."

"Dafne, what's taking so long?" Basta yelled from outside, startling both of them.

"You can t-take that one if you like," Darius said hurriedly, his stutter creeping backing in.

"Are you sure?" Dafne said.

He nodded shakily.

Dafne clasped the book to her chest,

"I'll take good care of it," she promised.

Darius gave her a faltering smile, "I k-know you will."

"So you got your book," Basta said as she left the room.

"Yes," she replied, holding it out for him to see. Basta squinted at it.

"What's it called?"

"_Great Expectations_. By Charles Dickens."

That probably sounded like gobbledygook to Basta but he looked satisfied.

"What do we say, little mouse?"

Dafne was so happy to have hold of a book once more that she chose to overlook his patronising tone.

"Thank you."

The guard tittered.

Basta smiled,

"Come on, we're late for dinner."

**To be continued...**

**Che figo = Cool in Italian**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note: Excerpt from Great Expectations is © Charles Dickens.**

Dafne's first dinner in the church was an uncomfortable experience, being waited on by her fellow maids. She couldn't bring herself to look them in eye, fearing the judgement reflected back at her. She wondered if Resa knew yet. If she didn't, it would only be a matter of time. News travelled quickly amongst the maids. What would Resa think when she heard? Likely she would be confused, angry. It frustrated Dafne that she had no way of explaining the situation to her, if she could only do that...

But there was no use dwelling on something she couldn't control. She had to focus on her present. There was a full plate in front of her but she had little appetite. It wasn't only the presence the maids which had turned her off her food. It was the eating habits of the men around her, the way they shovelled food into their mouths, spraying bits everywhere as they talked. It churned her stomach.

Basta was seated on the left of her. He wasn't the worst of them but what annoyed her was the extremely smug look on his face. She knew this self-satisfied expression had a lot to do with her. Having her sit next to him, it was as though he was showing her off to the rest of the men, like some sort of prize. It seemed to have worked because she had caught some of the men nudging each other and gesturing in their direction, exchanging knowing smiles. It was humiliating.

She glared back at them but knew there was nothing she could do about their ugly uninformed thoughts. In any case, they were inconsequential. They were only spectators.

Basta was her real concern. But while he was looking mighty pleased with himself, he hadn't said much to her since they had sat down. Every now and then, she felt his gaze on her but that was all. To this effect, his smugness was harmless and she decided leave it at that, for the time being.

It was Silvio who was the talkative one. He was sitting on her right and she was surprised that he managed to eat his dinner around his constant stream of chatter. Basta had even felt the need to intervene, telling him to "shut up and let her eat". But Dafne had urged Silvio to continue, grateful for the distraction. The boy's smiling face, seeing how happy he was, it made her feel that maybe she had made the right decision.

She was relieved when they left the church, to leave the place where the men made merry while the women suffered.

The three of them made their way to Basta's house. A full moon hung in the sky. Dafne starred at it captivated by its beauty. To look upon it was a pleasure that she had taken for granted before her captivity. She promised herself that from now on she would make it a point to look at it each night.

"Dafne?" she heard Silvio say.

She looked down and saw that she had not only fallen behind the other two but had come to complete stop.

"Sorry, I was just looking at the moon."

Silvio's head tilted upwards, "Oh yeah, it's a full moon."

Basta didn't look up.

"Witches come out to ride during full moons," he said matter-of-factly, arms crossed.

The randomness of this comment struck Dafne as funny but she knew better than to laugh at Basta, especially as his tone was serious.

"Maybe we'll see Mortola flying on her broomstick," she suggested.

Dafne met Silvio's gaze and they both grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Basta remarked dryly. He was glancing up now as though he expected to her to appear.

"I've heard its good luck to marry during full moon," Dafne said.

Basta looked down, straight at her,

"Got someone in mind have you?" he said.

Suddenly Dafne had Capricorn's words from earlier playing her head, telling her that this man was in love with her.

"No," she said. It came out more forcefully than she meant, provoked by that taunting voice.

For a split second, she thought she saw Basta flinch.

Did he flinch because he could read the deeper meaning in that one word? That no really meant _not you_.

They surveyed each other in silence. Silvio looked back and forth between the two of them, rocking restlessly on the balls of his feet.

Then Basta shrugged,

"A full moon isn't going to help you much then, is it?" he drawled, "But I can tell you this, its bad luck to sleep directly under a full moon so we better get moving."

So they did and continued on to Basta's house.

"Welcome home," Basta said to Dafne as she passed through the front door. She remembered he had said the same thing when she had been brought to the village.

Silvio would sleep on the couch, Basta informed her, and she could have the bed. Dafne couldn't help but be touched by this generosity - after realising that he didn't mean that she would be sharing it with him.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"The armchair," he replied, "Believe me I've slept in far worse places," he added after seeing her doubtful expression.

"Will you read the story now?" Silvio said impatiently from the couch.

Dafne obliged and settled down beside him. She opened the book, which she had been holding close all night, and began to read,

"My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip..."

Pip was about to steal Joe Gargery's file when Dafne glanced over to see that Silvio was asleep.

Over in his armchair, Basta's eyes were also closed.

Dafne got up as quietly as she could though she needn't have worried about disturbing Silvio. The boy had begun to snore. She smiled and reached down to touch his head fondly.

She began making her way to the stairs, to Basta's bedroom, but stopped. She turned to the front door. The though seized her that she could just open it and walk out. She took a step forward but that was as far as she got as she reconsidered. It wasn't as easier as that. The streets were crawling with Capricorn's men and she had little bearing of which direction to go. More than that, she couldn't leave behind the people she cared about. Resa, Silvio, Vanetta... Through them, she was attached to the village in a way that was more effective than being bound in chains.

"So you're not going to try it then," Basta's voice made her jump.

She turned sharply to the armchair and found him starring back at her.

"What do you mean?" Dafne said, annoyed at being startled.

"The door," Basta nodded towards it, "I thought you might try and open it, thinking now would be a good time to escape."

He was just pretending to be asleep, Dafne realised angrily, waiting to see what I would do.

She glared at him,

"Why would I do that?"

Basta shrugged,

"You tell me. You tried to escape before, remember?"

Dafne folded her arms,

"You may recall that didn't work out so well," she said testily.

"Well it's good to see you're learning from your mistakes," Basta replied pleasantly.

Dafne sighed, he was so infuriating.

"Anyway you'd break the kid's heart if you did," Basta went on, pointing at Silvio, "I've never seen him so happy."

Dafne smiled, in spite of herself.

"He's the reason I'm here."

Basta didn't reply.

"Isn't he?" she prompted. She needed to hear him say it.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"That's right," he said softly, she wasn't sure if it was tiredness or resignation in his voice.

Dafne crossed the room.

"Where are you going?" Basta asked.

"The window," Dafne said.

She pushed back the curtain to peer out,

"I want to see the moon again."

"You know the strange thing about the moon in your land -" Dafne heard him get up and walk over, "Is that it's exactly the same as the moon from my land."

He was now standing beside her and looking out the window as she was.

"When I first arrived here, everything was so different but the moon was the same."

Dafne turned to him. His eyes were clouded in memory.

"I suppose that would have been a comfort to you," she said quietly.

Basta laid a palm on the glass.

"Yes it was," he turned his back on the window, returning to the present, "But then I discovered all the good things this world had to offer," he grinned, "Guns, cars and cigarettes, little mouse."

Dafne raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Out of all the wonders you pick those three?"

Basta ignored her, "And chocolate too. I like chocolate."

"Chocolate," Dafne said dreamily, "It's been so long since I've had chocolate."

"So you like chocolate little mouse?" Basta said, catching the obvious yearning in her voice.

Dafne rolled her eyes.

"I wish you would call me Dafne and yes I do."

Basta smiled slyly,

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dafne sighed but shut her eyes all the same. A few moments passed in blindness.

"Open them now," Basta instructed.

Dafne did and dangling in her line of vision was a block of chocolate.

"Surprise"

Through the wrapping, she could smell it, the rich aroma, and she realised she was starving.

Dafne reached for it but Basta yanked it away,

"You can't have all of it but I'll let you have some."

"Alright," Dafne went to sit on the floor.

"What are you doing? You can't eat it on the floor. You'll make a mess. Come sit at the table."

Dafne was too focused on the prospect of chocolate to argue. She followed him into the kitchen. Her eagerness seemed to amuse Basta.

"I wish I'd known sooner that I could control you with chocolate."

Not caring about looking childish, Dafne shot out her hand.

"Chocolate please"

This made him laugh. He broke off a piece and handed it to her.

Dafne popped it into her mouth, savouring the sugary cube as it hit her tongue.

"It's good," she said blissfully.

"I can see that, from the look on your face," Basta said, biting into his own piece.

Dafne was struck by how surreal this situation was. Sitting with a criminal and sharing his chocolate. Yet it was strangely pleasant and she couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it. She would have never imagined this scenario.

Basta regarded her curiously,

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it's just... kind of weird is all."

"What is?"

"Sitting here eating chocolate," Dafne told him, mentally adding _with you_.

Basta looked uncertain.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dafne answered honestly, "It is."

He looked somewhat relieved.

"Good," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I don't see what's so funny about it."

Dafne waved her hand, "Never mind. It's the sugar talking. Can I have another piece?"

Basta pushed the bar across and leaned back in his chair,

"I suppose it is strange," he admitted after a moment.

Chocolate dissolving in her mouth, Dafne nodded.

"Having you here," Basta went on, "I'm... not used to having people in my house. Even the boy, he's not usually here."

Dafne swallowed so she could reply,

"I hope it's not too much of an intrusion on you."

This seemed like the polite thing to say but Basta made of noise of annoyance.

"That's not what I meant," he said, in a slightly growling voice, "I was just agreeing with you. Of course I want you here. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gone to the trouble, would I?"

"I know that," Dafne said quietly, thinking that she would to choose her words carefully with Basta. He was quick to find offence even when there wasn't any. He was a man who seemed constantly on the defensive.

Basta suddenly leaned across the table. Dafne tensed, not so much out of the unexpectedness of it but because it was him. It was like an animal sensing danger. He could have been reaching for the chocolate but he was reaching for her, for her hand. His hand enclosed over hers. Why did he feel the need to touch her when it was unwarranted, uninvited.

"I meant what I said earlier," Basta said in a low almost conspiratorial voice, "About us being friends. I want us to be happy here. I want you to be happy."

This was a well-meaning objective but there was something about the way he said. It sounded like a demand. _Be happy or else_.

"I can't see why not," Dafne said as it sounded reasonable without promising anything.

This answer must have been acceptable because Basta nodded.

"You made the right decision," he told her, "I'm going to make sure of that."

The conviction in his voice unnerved her but then she remembered what Capricorn had said:

_People who are desperate for kindness are easy to control, give them an inch and they'll follow you blindly._

Dafne looked into Basta's expectant face. She realised he was saying these things in order to reassure her. He was eager to please her, to make her like him. Knowing this, she was able to smile at him, even though it was one of sympathy.

What kind of person would think up a man like Basta? A man who craved acceptance so desperately from others. He was a construct of someone's imagination, a fictitious entity. Though now, while he was stretched across the table, holding her hand, he was so real, so vulnerably human.

"I'm sure you will," she told him, her pity making her more willing to give him a chance, even when she had no reason to, not after the things he had done.

She moved to place her free hand over his, felt it tense on contact. When she looked into his face, there was a mixture of surprise and uncertainty etched on it. He seemed at a loss at what to do. It was Basta's right hand she was touching, the one he wielded his knife in, using it to threaten and wound.

Strange, that in touching this hand with its history of violence, she had rendered its owner so still. Stranger still was the rush she felt in producing such a reaction. Control, that's what it was, in this moment, she was in control. Basta was watching her intently like a dog waiting for its master's command.

_Give them an inch and they'll follow you blindly._

There was truth in Capricorn's words but Dafne wasn't Capricorn. She had no interest in controlling another person. She knew what it was like to be subjugated.

"I think I might go to bed," she said.

Basta blinked rapidly like someone coming out of sleep.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

She felt a prickle of something but pushed it aside,

"I'm tired."

"Alright little mouse," Basta said.

She slipped away from him like slipping out of a glove, he offered no resistance.

"Good night."

She looked back at him as she went. With the rest of the house so dark and the kitchen light shining on him like a spotlight, sitting at the table, he looked so... alone. She was almost compelled to go back over to him.

Thankfully, he knew how to put on a brave face,

"Sweet mousy dreams," he said, smiling that twisted smile of his.

It was strange climbing into Basta's bed. The pillow smelt of peppermint. It was oddly comforting. Lying there, inhaling the scent, she felt somehow safe. Perhaps it had something to do with knowing the man downstairs, though he was more than capable, wished her no harm and in some unexplainable way that meant that in his house she was protected.

With this in mind, she slept soundly.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Dafne came downstairs to find Basta sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.

"Morning little mouse. How did you sleep?"

"Well thank you," Dafne said which was true. It had been most restive sleep she had had since coming to the village.

"That's good to hear."

Basta craned his neck to one side, grimacing.

"Are you stiff?" she said a little apologetically since she was the reason he had slept in the armchair.

Basta straightened and shrugged indifferently.

"I'm fine."

Dafne looked around for Silvio but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He was gone when I woke up," Basta said when she asked. "He does that. He's like a damn stray."

Dafne smiled, "I've noticed that."

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" Basta asked.

Dafne wondered if Basta had been waiting for to wake up so they could go together. Still, the thought of having to go into the church again and sit amongst those... cretins, was unappealing. Basta must have seen the lack of enthusiasm on her face.

"It's just I don't have much food here," he said by way of explanation.

"Do you have any more milk?" Dafne asked.

"Yes. In the refrigerator."

"Just some milk will be fine, if that's okay."

Basta looked at her unconvinced,

"Are you sure? I don't want to come back and find you fainted from starvation."

"You're going somewhere?" Dafne asked.

"Out of the village. There are things that need to be done," he said cryptically.

She was about to ask what that something was but then stopped herself. Considering that coercion, theft and kidnapping were all possibilities, it was probably better not to know.

"When will you be back?" she asked instead, hating that she sounded like a child asking the same thing of their parent.

It seemed to amuse Basta.

"I should be back around midday, don't you fret little mouse."

Dafne frowned slightly,

"What I am supposed to do? Your house doesn't need cleaning," she said, spreading her arms to indicate its overall spotlessness.

"You can do what you like, little mouse," Basta replied breezily, "Just don't make a mess."

Dafne folded her arms, biting her lip. She had been expecting an answer a little less vague. She had become so accustomed to having the course of her day dictated to her.

"Am I confined here?" she asked, "Can I leave the house?"

Basta looked at her somewhat apologetically,

"I'd prefer it if you didn't wander outside by yourself. The men know you're my maid now but there are idiots, like Cockerell, who..." he trailed off, not needing to finish, "I'll arrange for one of the men to escort you to Capricorn's for your lesson today. I was going to ask Silvio but he had already taken off."

Dafne nodded, sliding into a chair, everything he was saying sounded reasonable.

Basta downed the rest of his milk. He got up, glass in hand and went over to the sink. Turning on the water, he rinsed and scrubbed it clean. He held it up, inspecting it and not entirely satisfied, he scrubbed at it again. Then taking a towel, he began to dry it just as thoroughly. Dafne watched him, strangely fixated at the conscientious effort. No wonder his house was so clean. He turned around and she quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed for starring.

Basta placed the freshly washed glass in front of her,

"Here."

"Oh thank you," she said, feeling compelled to add, "I could have washed that for you."

Basta shrugged,

"Force of habit. If it makes you feel better, you can get the milk out all by yourself."

Dafne smiled, hopping up and floating over to the refrigerator.

"I should get going," Basta announced as she was pouring milk into the glass.

"Oh?" Dafne said, surprised that she sounded surprised. She already knew he would be leaving, she just hadn't anticipated so suddenly.

Clutching her milk halfway to her lips, she watched him walk to the door. As he went, his hand reached into his pocket and she heard the jingle of keys.

The door swung open, sunlight streamed in, enveloping him, his shirt blindingly white.

Basta turned back,

"Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," he said in a mock serious tone followed by a wink.

Then he was gone.

She was alone.

Dafne took a gulp of milk, a burst of coldness, starting her more into wakefulness.

The house was still. She could hear noises from outside but in this bubble of immediate space, it was deafeningly quiet. She padded around the room, milk still in hand, sipping it, listening to the sound of her footfalls. So this was what it was like to be alone. She had forgotten what it felt like. The last time she had been alone, completely by herself, was the ill-fated day she had opened Signor Orazio's front door to three men.

Before they had kidnapped her, she had been content in her own company. Yet now, to be alone again, it felt somehow disquieting. Since being brought to Capricorn's village, there had always been someone else around. Going so long without solitude, to experience it now felt unnatural. She didn't know what do with this new autonomy, so used to spending her days being ordered to do this and that.

By all means, she should have been happy to see the back of Basta yet she found herself wishing that he had stayed. Even if it was Basta, having him here would have taken her mind off how lost she felt.

_Snap out of it,_ she told herself, _being a slave for so long has warped your mind. Don't you get it? You can do what you want, dance, scream, anything. _

Dafne drank the rest of her milk greedily and licked her lips with a sigh of satisfaction.

She set the glass down on the table determinedly.

_I know what I what. A bath!_

Dafne raced upstairs to the bathroom which was in the same state as the rest of the house. She was right in thinking there would be a bathtub. In older houses like this one, bathtubs were more prevalent than showers. To her delight, the hot water worked. In her exuberance, she let filled almost to the brim. Tearing off her clothes, she slid in, water sloshing at the sides as it welcomed her into its embrace.

She had let it run too hot and sweat formed on her forehead but Dafne didn't care. It felt good, so good. She lay back and closed her eyes.

By the time she got out, the water had cooled. Her fingertips were wrinkly but she felt unbelievably clean, all traces of servitude washed away. There was only one towel so she had to use it. The contents of Basta's house seemed equipped for only one tenant. She redressed in the same clothes, loath as she was put them back on, she had nothing else to wear.

Dafne headed back downstairs where the soiled milk glass drew her attention. It looked out of place which the rest of the house so clean. So she washed it, as diligently as she could, hoping it would meet Basta's standards. With that task accomplished, she set herself to another, writing Resa an explanation note.

She still had a piece of paper and a nub of a pencil in her dress pocket. It was unlikely she would get a chance to see Resa in person. Mortola would make sure of that. But if she could slip the message to one of the other maids, someone she trusted like Agnese, they could pass it onto Resa.

She sat down at the table and began scribbling, trying to be as succinct as possible:

_I know you're confused. I did it for a lot of reasons. Silvio for 1. More freedom. To get away from Mortola. Basta isn't so bad. I am only his maid, nothing else. Please don't worry about me. Please don't hate me. You're my best friend. I'm only doing what I think is best. Dafne._

Finished, Dafne scanned it critically. Her eyes kept hovering over the line _Basta isn't so bad_, marvelling that she would ever admit such a thing. In spite of this, she did feel the need to underline _nothing else_, to stress the emphasis on that point.

As satisfied with it as she could be, she folded the note and stowed it in her pocket. Now all she had to do was wait for her escort to Capricorn's house.

Her escort didn't turn out to be Silvio. Basta must not have been able to locate him. In his place was a tall man, wide-shouldered with a thick beard. He reminded her of a bear. It was rather intimidating how he filled up the doorway.

"Hello," she said meekly.

The man only nodded indifferently. As it turned out, he wasn't much of a talker at all. They headed to Capricorn's house in silence. She wondered if Basta had told him not to talk to her.

"I'm Dafne by the way," she said, finding the silence too uncomfortable, "And you are?"

The man's thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Giulio," he said. His voice was deep and rumbling, very much a bear kind of voice, "I already know who you are."

"I suspected that," Dafne said, "But it's polite to introduce yourself."

The man grunted.

"There's no reason for you and I to get acquainted."

Dafne was taken aback by this. Whatever instructions Basta had given him, the man himself seemed to be genuinely uninterested in her. She was just a job to be done. If he felt that way, there no use trying to rouse conversation out of him so Dafne fell silent.

That was until she caught the flash as he went to stroke his beard, the sunlight glinting on the single ring on his hand.

"Are you married?" she asked.

He looked at her sharply in annoyance.

"The ring on your finger," Dafne persisted, pointing at it.

Giulio glanced down at his hand, frowning.

"Yes, I'm married," he answered in spite of his irritation.

Dafne was encouraged by his answer. He could have told her it was none of her business.

"Does she live here in the village?"

The man made a grumbling noise in his throat,

"Of course she does. She is my wife so she lives with me."

He twisted the ring on his finger. There was a smile tugging at his lips. Dafne tried to imagine what his wife must look like but could only think of two bears.

"I married Isolda before we came here," he went on, a momentary softness entering voice.

But then he looked back up at her, eyes narrowed, "Why all these questions?"

"Sorry," said Dafne, starting to feel a little guilty for prying, "I just didn't think many of Capricorn's men were married."

"Because they aren't," Giulio replied and Dafne couldn't help but notice the distaste in his voice, "They don't think much of marriage around here."

Dafne thought of Fiametta the prostitute and how the men would pay Orlanda to take maids out for the night. This man sounded like he disapproved of such behaviour. Maybe he disapproved her too. Perhaps he assumed that her being Basta's "maid" was a cover for a more illicit relationship.

Dafne decided it was best to end the conversation there. She didn't want to hear that opinion out loud. They walked the rest of the way in silence, what Giulio had wanted in the first place. He brought her to the front door instead of the back entrance. Mortola answered the door so quickly after Giulio knocked Dafne suspected she had been laying in wait.

"Hurry up," Mortola hissed as though they were late, grabbing Dafne to catapult her inside. She jabbed a finger at Giulio, "You wait outside."

The way she said it, she could have been addressing a dog she perceived to be stupid. But Giulio was unfazed, even when the old woman slammed the door in his face.

Dafne had come willingly yet Mortola still felt the need to push her through the house.

"Enjoying your _freedom_?" the old woman said spitefully as they went, "I don't how you can live with yourself," her voice was full of disgust, "Letting that one touch you. You'll come to a bad end with him, mark my words."

Dafne ignored her. She had been stung so many times by Mortola's venomous tongue that she seemed to have built up immunity to it.

Mortola no longer left a lasting effect on Dafne. Unfortunately, her master still had that power. Capricorn seemed pleased to see her which was troubling.

"So?" he said simply, after dismissing Mortola. She knew the expectant look on his face had nothing to do with their lesson.

"I thought today we could try sentences," Dafne said, hoping to evade the other matter.

But Capricorn held up his hand, "No, no, we'll get to that later. First I want to know, I was right, wasn't I?"

He meant about Basta of course. He wanted to gloat.

"He hasn't professed his undying love for me if that's what you mean," Dafne replied tartly.

Capricorn was undeterred.

"Not yet. But you can see it now, can't you?"

Dafne's shoulders slumped.

"So what if I see that he might," she said, "It doesn't change much."

Capricorn held up a finger,

"You don't believe that. You know he's not going to keep his feelings bottled up forever. Eventually he'll crack."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance,

"Still, all this tedious prolonging, didn't I teach him to take what he wanted?" he said almost to himself, "If he wants you, he should just get it over and done with. But no, he wants to tip-toe around, trying to get you to _like_ him. It was the same with Roxanne. All that time wasted on romantic gestures when he could have taken her by force."

Dafne starred at him incredulously, he was referring to rape.

"Maybe he's a better man than that," she found herself saying.

Capricorn smiled sardonically,

"Coming to his defence, are we? Maybe his approach _is _working."

Dafne willed herself to keep silent, everything she said was just more fuel to his fire.

"I hope so for your sake," Capricorn went on, unconcerned, "Otherwise you'll get to see how much of a _better_ man he is when he's faced with rejection."

_Don't listen, he's just trying to scare you_, Dafne tried telling herself. The only problem was that she knew he was speaking the truth. She had seen Basta's reaction first hand when Resa had rebuffed him.

Capricorn clapped his hands, making her flinch.

"Anyway, enough of that," he said, satisfied that he had succeeded in rattling her, "It's lesson time."

The following lesson was a success though her pupil had left her in little mood to celebrate. Still, it was a mercy that Capricorn was able to pick up things quickly. It meant the lessons were shorter and Dafne was grateful. The sooner she was allowed to leave, the better.

Mortola hadn't lingered around either which was something else to be grateful for. Without her to bustle her out of the house, Dafne could use this opportunity to seek out a courier for her message. The kitchen was her best shot, hopefully Mortola was not there. Hopefully she was locked away in her room making her poisons.

Wherever she was, she wasn't in the kitchen. When Dafne arrived, she found it only occupied by a handful of maids. No doubt a majority were over in the church serving lunch. Those that remained were cleaning up the mess of preparing it. Yet out of the few present, there were two she knew well.

Resa and Agnese. They were huddled together, Agnese was speaking rapidly. Immediately, Dafne knew there was something wrong. There was concern on both their faces. Resa went to move away but Agnese grabbed her, shaking her head.

Dafne had initially tensed on seeing Resa, unprepared to encounter her in the flesh. But that was quickly forgotten and she hurried over to them,

"What's going on?" she asked.

They turned to her, each surprised by her sudden appearance.

Resa opened her mouth as though, in her distress, she might summon the power to speak. But it Agnese who answered,

"Dafne! Vanetta's run away."

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

"She ran away?" Dafne repeated, the words sinking in, "How?"

"We were out in the back yard with the washing," Agnese said, her voice fast and breathy, "I looked away for a second and the next thing I knew she was making a run for it. I tried to catch up with her but she was already too far away, over the back fence and gone," she ran her fingers through her hair distraughtly, "It's my fault. I should have kept a better eye on her, given what's she's been through. She's such a quiet girl. I didn't think she'd do something crazy like this."

"She's lost her family," Dafne said quietly, "That changes a person."

_Oh Vanetta_, she thought. She probably thought she had nothing to lose by escaping. But Dafne knew all too well the risk involved in taking such a chance. She knew the dangers of being caught. Vanetta was a young girl. If the men found her, they might advantage of her. Worse still, if she was brought back to face the wrath of Mortola and Capricorn, she might very well be reunited with the family in the afterlife.

Dafne couldn't stand by and let that happen.

"I'll go after her," she announced, "She can't have gone far. I'll bring her back."

Agnese starred at her in her gratitude.

"Thank you."

Resa came forward and took Dafne by the hand. She began pulling her in the direction of the back entrance, a set look of determination on her face.

Dafne realised that she intended them to retrieve the girl together.

She pulled her to a halt.

"No, you need to stay here," Dafne told her, "It's too dangerous for you to go."

Resa shook her head.

"Resa, listen to me," Dafne said firmly, "its best I go alone. I'm the only one with an excuse to walking around outside. I'm Basta maid, remember?"

This made her remember the note in her pocket. She pressed it into Resa's hand. When she did, Resa's face softened.

"Please Resa," Dafne said, "You're on a fine line as it is. You need to stay out of trouble for the time being. Let me handle this."

To her relief, the other woman nodded in acceptance.

"I'll find her I swear," Dafne said, "Please read that. I've tried to explain everything."

Resa smiled. It felt so good to have her smile at her. Her friend nodded towards the exit.

_Go._

Dafne raced out of Capricorn's house. It was not only quicker to go the back way but it was logical too. Giulio was still waiting for her at the front and she doubted he would be at all interested in helping her search for a runaway girl. She reached the back fence and clambered over, debating which way to go next. She couldn't be sure what direction the girl had taken.

_Which way would I go?_

Then she realised something: the cat. Vanetta wouldn't leave without Ignazio. That meant she was probably still in the heart of the village, looking for him. Unfortunately, that was where the majority of the men were too.

Dafne ran towards the centre of town, hoping it wasn't too late. It wasn't long before she came across a trio of men playing craps. Too late to turn back, she rushed past them, hoping that Vanetta had been more conspicuous.

"Hey girlie, what are you doing?" one yelled after her.

"I think that was Basta's maid. Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Is that why she's running so fast? Cause he's chasing her ha ha."

"I hope not, I don't want him showing up and telling off for us slacking."

Their voices faded as she continued on. Before turning into a new street, Dafne now to paused to peer around corner to check if more men were there. It was better to avoid them if she could. Even so, they weren't out in their multitudes as she had anticipated. Then she remembered that most of them would be at the church having lunch. That was fortunate but it wouldn't be long before they started to trickle out into the village again. She had to find Vanetta by then. But faced with rows of empty streets, her search was beginning to seem hopeless.

She could be anywhere.

Dafne came to a stop, panting from the exertion of running as far as she had.

But she couldn't just give up. She had promised Resa. She had to keep going.

She was nearing the end of the street when she began to hear other voices. She couldn't make out the specifics of what they were saying but it sounded like they were laughing at something. She went to turn back, thinking it best not to continue in that direction. But then a sound pierced the air, a scream, a high-pitched wail of terror, a woman's scream. Dafne froze in her tracks, an awful sensation descending over her.

It had to be Vanetta. She whirled around and raced towards the sound. As she ran, she listened with all her concentration. There was no second scream but there was more laughter. Dafne could put and two together.

She rounded the corner. The street was empty. It had to be the next street across.

Then unexpectedly, there was a shout, a cry of pain. She flinched but the owner of the voice didn't sound feminine. It was coarse, spewing out profanities.

She kept running. She was close. She could pick up the words now.

"Goddamn it, she bit me!"

There was a cackle of laughter which sounded familiar.

"Naughty, naughty," the voice mocked. To her dismay, she recognised it. It was Cockerell.

"Stay away from me!" cried a shrill voice, Vanetta's voice, "Get back!"

Cockerell laughed again.

"Aw what's the matter? Don't you want to play? Well that's too bad for you kitten 'cause I'm in the mood for some fun!"

Dafne turned into the street just in time to see Cockerell seize the girl by the hands. She cried out, struggling. But he overpowered her, pushing her back to pin her against the wall of one of the houses. Cockerell's face was covered in ugly bruises and it gave Dafne satisfaction even in that moment to know she had dealt them. His cohort, a taller man with a blotchy face who Dafne couldn't name, was rubbing his hand and grimacing.

"Hold her there Cockie," he said, moving towards them, "No bitch bites me and gets away with it."

As the man loomed upon her, Vanetta's pale face was wild with comprehension and fear. Cockerell had her locked in place, a disturbingly gleeful expression on his face.

Too far away to physically intercede in time, Dafne opened her mouth, to call out. But at the same moment, another voice exploded onto the scene.

"Hey! Hey!"

It was Silvio. He was hurrying towards the three from the other end of the street.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Drawn by his shouting, Cockerell and the other man turned to look at him. Like Dafne, they were surprised. He seemed to have come out of nowhere. Then they exchanged glances with each other and their expressions turned to sneers.

"Stay out of this, you little snotnose," Cockerell called out to him, "Go make yourself useful and clean my car."

Silvio stayed on course, undeterred.

"I'm not going until you leave her alone!"

"Ha, listen to him, Vito," Cockerell said, "Basta's little pet thinks he can order us around. We're your superiors, you little worm."

"I don't care," Silvio said evenly, "Let her go."

Blotchy cracked his knuckles threateningly,

"I think you need a lesson in respect. I'd be happy to teach it to you."

Silvio smiled his carefree smile. One arm still in its sling, he spread the other out invitingly,

"Hit me if you want. Basta says you punch like a girl."

Cockerell laughed at this but his friend was not amused.

"I'll show you, you little brat," he growled.

He came at Silvio, fist already curled. Dafne's heart was in her mouth, willing him to run. Damn Basta's opinion, if Blotchy hit him with his sizeable fist, it was going to cause damage. But Silvio stood his ground and as the fist went sailing towards him Dafne shut her eyes, unable to watch.

She hesitantly opened them to see the aftermath but it wasn't one she had been expecting. Silvio was now several paces from where he had once stood, looking completely unharmed. He must have dodged him. She knew he was fast on his feet. Meanwhile Blotchy was stumbling around trying to regain his balance from his blow only finding air. He steadied himself and gave a roar of frustration.

"Damn brat! I'm going to beat you so hard you'll be out for a week."

Silvio grinned mockingly,

"You're going to have to catch me first, _idiota_."

Incensed, Blotchy charged at him like a bull. Silvio easily evaded him, darting out of the way.

"Too slow," he said in a singsong voice.

"Way to teach the kid a lesson Vito," Cockerell observed sarcastically.

Blotchy whirled on him, breathing heavily,

"You're not helping."

"Hey, I've got the girl to keep hold of, remember? Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Vanetta whimpered as Cockerell's attention went back to her.

"Leave her alone!" Silvio shouted.

He ran at Cockerell, throwing himself against him. The force broke the man's grip on Vanetta and both he and the boy fell to the ground. Both stirred, moaning. Silvio's sling had come loose and he was clutching his wounded arm, wincing. He was looking up at Vanetta,

"Run!" he told her, "Get out of here!"

Despite his imploring, Vanetta remained rooted to the spot. Her eyes were fearfully set on Cockerell as he was getting to his feet.

"You little bastard!" he snarled at Silvio.

Silvio ignored him.

"Go!" he shouted, his voice rising in urgency, "Go!"

"Vanetta," Dafne joined in, trying to catch her attention, "Vanetta, over here!"

Vanetta's head jerked in her direction. On seeing Dafne, relief flooded her face.

"Quick, come here!" Dafne cried.

Thankfully, the girl found her legs and began to move.

"Where to do think you're going?" Cockerell hissed, going to intercept her.

Still on the ground, Silvio kicked out at his legs. The man came toppling down on top on him. Silvio cried out, obviously from the strain to his arm.

Her obstacle taken down, Vanetta ran. Dafne raced forward to meet her. But she had forgotten about Blotchy. He came running after Vanetta, though she was also too fast for him. She made it to Dafne, falling into her into arms with a sob. With Blotchy bearing down on them, Dafne was forced to wrench her away,

"Keep running, go back to the house," she told her.

"What about you?" Vanetta whimpered.

"I can't leave him," Dafne said.

By now Cockerell had used his position on top of Silvio to grab hold of him, pinning him like he had Vanetta. He dug his fingers into Silvio's bandaged arm, causing him to squirm in pain.

"How do you like that, little pet, how do you like that!" he jeered.

With no time to waste, Dafne shoved a reluctant Vanetta,

"Go!" she commanded.

She didn't wait to see if the girl obeyed. She rushed towards Silvio, side-stepping Blotchy who seemed to be taken by surprise to have her run at him instead of away.

Cockerell had gotten up and was circling the boy, who had curled up into a ball. The man kicked him with his good leg.

"Not so tough now are you?"

Silvio moaned. Cockerell drew his leg up for another turn.

"Stop," Dafne cried, "Stop!"

She threw herself over Silvio like a shield.

The boy starred up at her with bleary eyes,

"Dafne?" he croaked.

"Well well well. Doesn't my day just get better and better," said Silvio's tormentor.

He grabbed Dafne by the arm, heaving her unwillingly to her feet.

"If it isn't my old friend, how have you been?" he went on in a menacingly pleasant voice, "I heard you're Basta's maid now. That was a big surprise to hear."

"Please Cockerell leave him alone," Dafne said.

"Oh I've finished with him," Cockerell said dismissively, "I've got you to play with now."

There was nothing good-natured about Cockerell's idea of "play" and his hold on Dafne was as tight as clamp.

Silvio groaned, attempting to get up,

"Dafne," he said, the concern in his voice unmistakeable.

"Stay where you are Silvio, lie still," she said as calmly as she could.

"Yes Silvio, lie still like Miss Pussycat says," Cockerell sneered, "She knows you can't help her."

At that moment Blotchy came trudging back. Dafne was glad to see he was empty-handed.

"I lost the girl," he said.

"No matter," Cockerell replied, smirking at Dafne, "I'd rather this one anyway."

Blotchy leaned his ugly face in to inspect her.

"Isn't this the one who did that to your face?"

Cockerell twitched in anger but then he smiled again which was worse. It was a vicious smile like a dog baring its teeth.

"The very same, which reminds me..."

Without warning, he thrust Dafne backwards. She landed against the hard surface of the wall behind her with a cry of pain. Cockerell's free hand danced around her throat.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to return the favour."

"Please," Dafne whispered, even though she knew it was useless appealing to a person who had no qualms about murdering a girl's family, "Don't."

Cockerell raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..." Dafne began, swallowing hard at the sensation of having his fingers apply pressure on her neck, "Basta."

"Basta," Cockerell snorted, "Do you think I'm scared of him? I've already beaten up his golden boy tonight, I may as well pretty up his maid for him too."

"I wouldn't if I were you," said a familiar growling voice.

Cockerell's eyes widened in surprise, his head was in the process of turning when a fist slammed into it. Dafne cried out from being as close as she was.

"Did I hear right Cockerell," Basta said, rubbing his fist, "Did I hear you say you're not scared of me?"

Clutching his face, Cockerell attempted to scramble away from him but Basta was too quick. He grabbed him by the collar. Dafne hastened to move aside as he slammed him against the wall.

"Because that would be a stupid thing to say," Basta said, his face leaning intimidatingly close to Cockerell's, "Since it's not true," he tightened his grip, "Is it?"

Cockerell was in no position to argue. He nodded.

"But the thing is," Basta went on, "Is that you _are _stupid. You're stupid enough to think you could hurt someone that belongs to me and get away with it."

Basta reached down and drew out his knife. He held the tip close to Cockerell's eye.

"If you ever touch my maid again, I'll cut out your eyes," he said his voice thick with promise, "The same goes for the boy. Leave him alone. Do you understand?"

Cockerell gave another nod. Satisfied, Basta pushed Cockerell away in disgust, propelling him into Blotchy.

"Now get out of my sight."

"Let's go," Cockerell muttered to Blotchy. Together, they began to slink away.

"Hey Cockerell," Basta called pleasantly after him, pricking his fingertip on his blade to test its sharpness.

Cockerell looked back sullenly.

"Those bruises she gave you are an improvement really."

To that, Cockerell only sneered.

Dafne watched the retreating forms with a sigh of relief. She rubbed her throat. The uncomfortable sensation of Cockerell's touch still lingered there. Basta stowed his blade, hurrying over to her.

"Did he hurt you?"

She found the naked concern on his face a little too intense.

"I'm fine," Dafne said distractedly, "Silvio..."

"I'm okay," a weak voice drifted up from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Basta said, to Dafne, not Silvio.

"Yes," she replied impatiently, going to kneel beside Silvio. She stroked his head tenderly.

Basta came and leaned over them,

"Can you get up?" he asked Silvio.

Dafne looked up at him reproachfully. Couldn't he see the state he was in?

"I think so," Silvio said, managing to sit up, "It's just my arm I think."

"He needs to see Orlanda," Dafne said to Basta, "So she can check the wound."

"Dafne?" said a timid voice. Dafne turned to see Vanetta standing nervously nearby.

"Vanetta, I told you to go back to the house," Dafne said, though she was too glad to know Vanetta was safe to be angry.

"I was too scared to go all the way," the girl said. She looked past Dafne at Silvio, "Is he okay?"

Silvio rose, not without effort, to his feet.

"I'm fine."

Vanetta approached him with all the tentativeness of a wild animal.

"You saved me," she said, bowing her head, "Thank you."

Silvio looked embarrassed but pleased.

"Don't mention it."

Basta watched the interaction confusedly.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do, little mouse," he remarked.

"Later," Dafne promised, "I have to take Vanetta back to the house before Mortola notices she's missing."

"Silvio can take her," Basta said, "He's going there anyway. You don't need to go."

Dafne frowned,

"He might need my help to walk."

Basta rolled his eyes at her,

"It's his arm, not his legs, little mouse," he drawled, "Anyway the girl can look after him. Can't you, girl?"

Vanetta nodded, regarding him a little fearfully. She obviously hadn't forgotten the time he had threatened her in the past.

"See?" said Basta to Dafne.

Dafne ignored him,

"Take it easy," she told Silvio.

The boy smiled, though he couldn't disguise the pain in his face.

"I will."

"The sooner he leaves, the sooner he gets fixed so stop fussing over him," Basta cut in.

So Silvio and Vanetta departed for Capricorn's house, leaving the two of them alone.

"I don't know where to start," Dafne said, attempting to begin her explanation.

"I know a good place," Basta said, "Let's start at the part where I told you not to go out into the village so you wouldn't get into trouble."

Dafne turned to look at him guiltily. His expression was hard. She had a feeling that he had been waiting for Silvio to leave so he could reprimand her. That was why he had been against her accompanying the boy to Capricorn's.

"But did you listen to me? Oh no, you just went ahead and got yourself into another mess."

He was speaking the truth. She had put herself in danger and Dafne knew he had a right to angry. But she had disobeyed him for a good reason. Dafne wanted him to understand that.

"Basta, I..." she began.

"No," Basta cut in forcefully, "I don't want to know why. I figure it was some bleeding heart reason involving that girl."

Dafne gave him a hopeful smile which faltered as his expression remained unchanged.

It didn't please Basta at all to be correct in his deduction.

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" he said frustratedly.

"She is my business," Dafne said, "Her family's dead. Someone has to look after her."

This failed to touch Basta's heart, if anything it aggravated him further.

"You need to look after yourself, little mouse," he said, "Don't you realise how close you came to looking like Cockerell's twin? If I hadn't found you when I did..."

"I know, I know!" Dafne cried, not wanting to dwell on this subject.

Noting her distress, Basta backed off, his expression softening.

"I would have killed him," he said quietly with conviction, "If he had hurt you, I would have killed him."

Dafne believed him. As much as the thought of murder, whoever it was, disturbed her, she knew this was Basta's way of saying that he cared about her. That was why he had been so angry about her throwing herself into danger so recklessly. He wanted to protect her. It was no different to how she wanted to protect Vanetta and Silvio. She now felt guilty that she hadn't considered his feelings.

"I'm sorry," she said, which made Basta look at her mild surprise, "It was stupid of me. I'm no match for someone like Cockerell."

"Oh I don't know about that," Basta said, "You're the one who gave him those bruises."

He smiled at this. Dafne shrugged. She was beginning to wish she hadn't. It had only made her a target for the man's wrath.

"I took him by surprise that's all. This time it was different. You're right, if you hadn't come..." she held his gaze, wanting them to be eye to eye for her next words, "Thank you for saving me."

At first Basta seemed a little taken aback by her gratitude. But he quickly mustered up some smugness.

"You're my maid. It's my job to keep you safe. I just wish you didn't attract trouble the way you do. It's like flies to honey."

Dafne huffed,

"It's not like I enjoy my life being continually in peril."

Basta raised a disbelieving eyebrow, making her scowl.

"I don't!"

Basta laughed, raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Whatever you say, little mouse," he said, "If that's the case, I suggest I take you back to the house where it's nice and safe."

Dafne couldn't argue with that. She also had to admit that she was safer in this man's company than she was out of it. More than that, the prospect no longer repulsed her. It was the fact that she was content strolling alongside him that unsettled her. She couldn't let herself forget _who_ he was but it seemed to be getting pushed further into the back of her mind.

The more time she spent with him, the more uncertain she was. The man who had kidnapped her had been so black and white, so easy to hate. This man no longer existed. He had been replaced by a man full of intricacies and harder to hate because he had shown her kindness. But she couldn't put complete trust in this kindness. He was like a dog. A dog might defend its owners and then one day turn on them. He was unpredictable and dangerous.

But like a dog, as he walked protectively at her side, in spite of all her rationality, she couldn't help feeling that he was growing on her.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have just finished editing ALL the chapters so I'll be reposting them now. Woo! Pie is on the way all you Pie fans! I have rewritten bits and pieces but nothing's changed dramatically in terms of plot. Enjoy and I will hopefully have a new chapter written up soon! Thanks to Ziliverina for reviewing all the chapters I've reposted so far, it was so sweet of you to do that. There's an **_**Inkheart **_**musical, I wanna see go to Germany and see Cowboy Basta! Re Firefox, I think it was just a coincidence he didn't get read out. I think poor Darius was just trying to read out any henchman and it happened to be Flatnose and Cockerell who appeared instead of Firefox. I like to think Firefox and Cockerell might be brothers since they both have red hair hee!**

When the two returned to Basta's house, Dafne discovered that in her absence that the kitchen was now stocked with food and cooking utensils.

"I thought you might prefer cooking here to eating in the church," Basta explained.

He was right, to Dafne's delight. It would be a relief not have to step inside that garish red building for the sake of being fed.

"So that's what you were doing today. Shopping?"

Basta smirked,

"Amongst other things."

Dafne was happy for him not to elaborate any more than that. She was fairly certain that none of these goods had been acquired legally. Despite this, she appreciated the thoughtfulness of the gesture, noting the extra glasses and plates.

"If you'd told me, I would have asked you to get me some alternative clothes," she said jokingly.

Basta frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

He was sitting at the kitchen table as she inspected the new supplies.

Dafne pulled at her sleeves,

"It's not the most comfortable thing to wear," she scowled, "I bet Mortola picked out the fabric herself."

The staple cotton dress worn by all the maidservants was heavy and itchy. It fitted the old woman's nature to inflict such an outfit on them while swathing herself in more soothing black satin.

"Honestly, I had considered it," Basta admitted, "Getting you new clothes, but I... didn't know your size."

Dafne was somewhat grateful that he had been thwarted in this endeavour. Most men were bad judges when it came to picking out women's clothing, leaning towards more provocative items. If that had been the case here, she would have clung to her hated dress like a life-jacket.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," she said hastily, "What I have now is fine."

Basta's brow furrowed in irritation,

"But you just said it wasn't."

"It's a maid's dress. I'm a maid so I should wear it."

Basta shook his head stubbornly,

"No. Its dress Capricorn's maids wear. You're my maid and I want you to have nicer clothes."

Dafne sighed. She didn't want to get into argument over something she had requested in the first place.

"If you say so."

"I do say so," said Basta, "There's a woman in the village who makes the men's uniforms. She should be able to make you a dress. I'll take you to see her tomorrow."

"Who is she? A maid?" Dafne asked.

"No, she's the wife of one of men. Her name is Isolda."

Dafne recognised the name.

"Do you mean Giulio's wife?"

Basta looked surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"He mentioned her when he was taking me to Capricorn's."

Basta leaned back in his chair,

"I'm surprised he said anything to you," he said, "Giulio isn't one for talking. He's even had some of the men thinking he was mute."

"Trust me he didn't want to," Dafne said, "I kind of forced him. I don't think he likes me very much."

Basta chuckled,

"I wouldn't worry little mouse. Giulio doesn't like anyone."

"What about his wife?" Dafne asked.

"He's protective of her I'll say that much," Basta said, "I've never seen her out of the house."

"That sounds familiar," Dafne observed.

Basta saw her point.

"I guess I can't fault the man there," he conceded.

"He must care about her then," Dafne said.

"That or he's insanely jealous and is scared she might take off with someone," Basta remarked.

"Love and jealousy often go hand and hand," Dafne said.

Basta's expression suddenly turned suspicious, as if her comment had been a dig at him.

She understood why.

Had he not permanently scarred another man's face because he had won the favour of the woman they both loved?

"Are you some expert in love little mouse?" he growled.

"Of course not," Dafne said, "But I've read a lot of books and jealous lovers feature in a quite a lot of them. There was a man called Othello for instance. He killed his wife because he wrongly believed his wife was unfaithful."

"Well that was stupid of him if it wasn't true," Basta remarked, crossing his arms.

Dafne starred at him incredulously.

This verdict by a man who took being rejected to similar extremes.

_You dropped a snake into our room!_

She chose to not bring this up out loud. She wanted to avoid getting into an argument.

"I suppose so," she said, changing the subject, "What do you want for dinner?"

Basta rose to his feet, digging his cigarettes out of his jacket.

"You're the maid," he said, nonchalantly slipping a cigarette between his lips, "Surprise me."

He left her to it, going outside to smoke.

After taking stock of ingredients, Dafne decided on a simple pasta dish with fresh tomatoes.

She was in the middle of cooking when Basta came back in and proceeded to put her on edge by hovering at her side.

"You can sit down if you want," she hinted, "It's almost ready."

Basta eyed the dirty utensils in the sink and stuck out his bottom lip,

"Are you going to clean those?"

Dafne made a noise of exasperation.

"I'll clean afterwards... if that's okay with you."

Basta relented, muttering under his breath as he settled down at the table.

He kept glancing at the sink though. She could see him doing it out of the corner of her eye.

She hadn't anticipated that he would be so obsessive about cleanliness. It was bizarre that a person with such a laid back attitude to violence was so pernickety about the condition of his house. But Basta was anything but normal. He had come out of book, his quirks were not of his own making but determined by the author, his mannerisms predestined.

Dafne had never read _Inkheart, _what she knew of Basta came from her experiences of him in the real world. She knew little about his background and the fictional world he had come from. She was curious.

"What was your world like?" she asked him.

"Huh?" Basta said distractedly, turning his attention back to her.

"The world you came from?" she repeated, dishing the pasta into two bowls, leaving some in the saucepan for Silvio, "What was it like?"

Basta seemed taken aback by her question.

"What was it like?" he said, "It's a little similar to this part of your world. There are villages and forests and castles. But instead of cars, there are horses and if you didn't have a horse, you had to walk everywhere," he sighed in annoyance, "And there is no instant fire in little boxes so making fire was always a damned hassle."

Dafne's lips turned upwards in amusement.

"It's not funny," Basta said, as she placed his dinner in front of him, "All that effort each time Capricorn wanted us to burn down someone's house."

Dafne's smile vanished.

"That's awful."

Basta nodded,

"Yes, awful," he said, thinking she was sympathising with him instead of the victims, "Anyway, it wasn't just that. It was all the stupid creatures you had to put up with. Like the fairies. If you crossed them, they put hexes on you. Dirtyfingers weaselled his way into their good books and they showed him how to talk to fire."

"Dustfinger can talk to fire?" Dafne said interestedly.

"Oh yes," Basta said bitterly, "That's how he impresses women, with all his fire tricks."

Was he thinking about Roxanne? Dafne wanted to know more about this woman. But now wasn't the time to enquire, judging by the black look on Basta's face.

"You don't miss your world at all?" Dafne asked, shifting the subject away from Basta's nemesis.

"No," Basta said without hesitation, "There's nothing to miss. I have everything I need here."

"Like a car and a gun and new people to terrorise?" Dafne said.

"And a maid," Basta said, eyes flicking to the sink and adding wistfully, "Though I hadn't expected a maid to be so messy."

Dafne scowled,

"I made you dinner," she said, "Didn't your mother teach you gratitude?"

Basta's eyes widened slightly before narrowing,

"My mother didn't teach me anything" he said quietly, "Whoever she was she didn't want me. She gave me up when I was only small."

Dafne cringed to hear this truth about Basta's past. Her insensitivity had been accidental but this didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," she began to apologise, "I didn't know..."

Basta held up a hand silencing her,

"Of course you didn't," he said, "You're not from my world. If you were you would know what my name means."

"What does your name mean?"

Basta's mouth twisted in a sad smile,

"It's not even a name really. It's a title, one given to orphans in my world. A "basta" is an unwanted child," he laughed hollowly, "Unwanted child. That's me. I don't remember anything about my parents. My first memories were the orphanage. I ran away from there when I was ten. Took myself to the nearest village and started living on the streets. I got by as pickpocket. I was good at it because I was quick. But the pickings were usually slim because the villagers weren't exactly rich. When Capricorn came to the village, I had been planning to move on to the city, but that day changed everything..."

Basta began smiling as though this was a happy memory,

"Capricorn came with his men and ordered them to set fire to the village. I think it was because they refused to pay tribute. Like I said, they didn't have much," he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "There might have been a girl he wanted too. I don't quite remember. Anyway, it was chaos, people fleeing as the fire spread. I was trying to get out there myself when one of men grabbed me. I thought I was going to die and I fought back. I had a knife I'd stolen from some passing traveller. I stabbed him with it but it was a pathetic little thing, so dull it barely went in. But it was enough to make him let go. I didn't realise that Capricorn had been watching and when I turned to run there he was. I had impressed him, that's what he said, said he needed a boy like me, someone with the right instincts. I was pretty amazed. He was like a king, standing in the middle of burning village like it was nothing. And he wanted me. Me. A worthless orphan nobody wanted. He was the first person to believe I could be something more."

_More that he saw you as someone he could exploit_, Dafne thought, this tale made disturbing listening.

She could imagine the burning village, Capricorn extending his devil's hand to a boy who more resembled Silvio in her mind than Basta and the boy gladly accepting.

They seemed interchangeable, Silvio and Basta. Their backgrounds were similar. They were both orphans, with all the baggage of being orphans. Basta's name even branded him as such. Perhaps that was why Basta was so attached to the boy, because Silvio reminded him of himself.

She felt sorry for the man sitting across from her now, knowing his past.

She now understood where that deeply-rooted loyalty for his master sprung from.

He had been vulnerable and easily manipulated.

_People who are desperate for kindness are easy to control, give them an inch and they'll follow you blindly._

Capricorn's words rang mockingly in her head. He was right. Basta was the perfect example. He had expertly exploited his craving for acceptance, creating a devoted disciple to do his dirty work.

How she hated him! Hated to hear the admiration in Basta's voice as he talked about a man who in reality couldn't care less about him. She also knew it was pointless informing Basta of the truth as he would most likely reject it vehemently.

So she said nothing, even though Basta had paused as if waiting for comment.

When she offered none, Basta shrugged his shoulders a little self-consciously.

"So that was that," he went on, assuming a more casual tone, "I pledged myself to Capricorn and never looked back. And that, little mouse, is the story of big bad Basta."

"You're not all bad," Dafne found herself saying.

Basta raised an amused eyebrow,

"Do you really think so, little mouse?"

She couldn't dispute that he had committed terrible acts. Having a past like his didn't excuse his actions. But he had saved her today and he obviously cared about Silvio.

"Yes," Dafne said, "At least not as bad as I originally thought."

Basta snorted, looking unimpressed,

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yes," Dafne replied, frowning, "Is that a bad thing?"

"You can think what you like, little mouse," Basta said, "But keep it to yourself. You'll ruin my reputation."

"What's so good about your reputation?" Dafne scoffed, "Everyone is afraid of you."

"What about you little mouse?" Basta asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Dafne said, which wasn't exactly true. She knew him better certainly but she was still wary of him, "I mean I used to be, but now, I..." she held his gaze, "Do I have reason to be?"

Basta's face softened.

"No. You have nothing to fear from me, little mouse."

Sincere as he sounded, Dafne wasn't ready to believe that. But she wanted to give him a chance. He _had _saved her from Cockerell.

"Then I'm not afraid of you," she said, "Besides, we're friends aren't we?"

Basta looked taken aback.

"Friends?"

"That's what you said last night," Dafne said, "You wanted us to be friends."

"Oh yes," Basta said, regarding her tentatively, "So we are now?"

"Yes," Dafne said, "On one condition."

"Which is?" asked Basta suspiciously.

"You call me Dafne instead of little mouse."

Basta laughed.

"I'm serious," she insisted, "My name is Dafne."

"But I like calling you little mouse," Basta said with a disappointed pout that turned into a smirk.

"Do I look like a rodent?" Dafne said in annoyance, "Do I have big ears and whiskers?"

This prompted more laughter from Basta.

"What's so funny?" Dafne demanded.

"Oh I'm just imagining you with little mousy ears and a little mousy nose," Basta answered.

Dafne's lips uncontrollably lifted. That did sound funny.

"With a tail too?" she asked.

Now they both started to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" enquired a third voice, making her jump.

It was Silvio, back from Capricorn's house, wanting to be let in on the joke.

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Silvio was standing in living room and Dafne hadn't even noticed his presence until he had announced it. His arm was wrapped in a clean bandage while his clothes and hair remained dishevelled from his encounter with Cockerell.

He never got learn the source of their amusement as Dafne sprung up and went over to hug him as carefully as she could.

"How are you?" she asked.

Silvio shrugged nonchalantly as though what he had been was no great ordeal.

"I'm okay."

"What did Orlanda say?"

"She said you should be more careful brat," said Silvio, mimicking the woman's voice and scowl, making Dafne giggle.

"Was that all?" Dafne said, "What did she say about the wound? Is it healing properly?"

Silvio seemed to sink under Dafne's questioning.

"Stop harassing him," Basta called to her, "He said he's fine."

Dafne caught the grateful look on Silvio's face and raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay then," she said a little testily.

Cockerell had been savagely kicking the boy and she wasn't supposed to be concerned?

She swept back over to the table with Silvio in tow, now looking apologetic.

"The wound reopened," he said, "Orlanda had to stitch it back up. But she said it should be fine, he didn't manage to break anything."

Dafne's face softened. She ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's a mercy at least. You were really brave you know," she told him.

Silvio looked embarrassed at her praise.

"It was nothing," he insisted, turning to Basta, admiration in his voice, "You sure showed Cockerell back there. It was really cool."

Basta laughed, obviously pleased.

"Cockerell's a pushover when it comes to my knife."

Silvio looked wistful,

"I wish I was good with a knife like you."

This was a desire Basta was willing to accommodate.

"I can teach you if you want," he said.

Immediately alarm bells went off in Dafne's head.

"I don't that's such a good idea..." she tried to interject but she was drowned out by Silvio.

"That would great!" the boy said, miming the throw and whiz of a knife.

Dafne sighed. Silvio was acting as though Basta was about to impart some secret wisdom of the universe instead of how to wield a pointy object.

"Silvio, if Basta teaches you, you would only use a knife in self-defence right?" she said, trying to approach this situation diplomatically.

Silvio paused in mid-mime,

"Self-defence? Oh yeah, I'd only use it then," he said, slightly allaying her fears, "Like if Cockerell tried to jump me."

This was accompanied by an almost anticipatory smile and Dafne's sense of dread came rushing back.

"Cockerell won't do that," Basta said, adding threatening under his breath, "If he knows what's good for him."

"Even so, you stay away from him Silvio," Dafne felt compelled to say. She didn't the boy feeling invincible enough to go looking for revenge.

Silvio rolled his eyes at her, slightly indignant,

"Come on Dafne, I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not," Dafne said, "I just... worry about you."

She glared at Basta as if to say that this was his fault, which it was, teaching Silvio how to wield a knife was asking for trouble.

"You don't need to worry about me," Silvio whined.

"Of course she does, she thinks she's your mother," Basta said, smirking at Dafne.

"And what are you his father?" Dafne retorted, "Passing down the tradition of knife waving?"

"He wants me to teach him," Basta said, "What's the harm?"

"Harm? That's precisely what you use your knife for," Dafne challenged him.

Basta pursed his lips,

"I didn't hear you complaining when I used it to save you," he pointed out, leaving Dafne momentarily speechless, racking her brains to come up with a response.

Silvio made use her silence, jumping in.

"I'll be careful I promise," he swore, looking at Dafne with pleading eyes.

It was two against one.

"Alright," Dafne relented unhappily, "But I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Silvio gave a whoop of joy before moving onto the next matter.

"Hey you cooked," he said, looking at Dafne appreciatively.

Dafne smiled,

"Sit down, I'll get you some."

Basta regarded the boy slyly across the table as he took his seat.

"Hey Silvio, did you get your little girlfriend home?"

Caught off guard, Silvio began to blush.

"What? No," he spluttered, "Netta isn't my girlfriend."

Basta leaned forward, clearly enjoying the boy's discomfort.

"But you like her don't you."

"No!" Silvio protested, "I don't even know her..."

"Don't worry Silvio. He's just teasing you," Dafne said, shooting Basta a reproachful look.

"You're no fun little mouse," Basta pouted but he backed off all the same.

"Did you have any troubling getting Vanetta into the house?" Dafne asked Silvio as she set dinner in front of him.

"Nah, it was no problem. Mortola wasn't around," Silvio replied before taking a large mouthful, "Zat moot lahdee wes werting fer us."

"You might want to swallow first and repeat that last part," Dafne advised him.

She heard Basta chuckle under his breath. He had taken out his knife and was tapping his finger on its point.

"I said that mute lady was waiting for us," Silvio said.

"You mean Resa?"

Silvio had taken another mouthful so all she got was muffled affirmation.

Dafne was relieved, to know the girl had been delivered safely back into her friend's care, Mortola none the wiser of Vanetta's escape attempt.

"Good," she said.

Basta flicked his knife into the air, catching it expertly.

"Well then, everything seemed to have worked out, wouldn't you say little mouse?" he said, "All you have to do now is clean up my kitchen."

Dafne gave a growl of exasperation.

"Really little mouse, would you have given Mortola this kind of attitude?" Basta remarked as Dafne grudgingly snatched up his bowl along with her own.

Dafne ignored him, stalking over to sink.

_Fine, you want me to clean, I'll clean, you weird clean-freak_.

It didn't take Silvio long to devour the pasta. He got up and took his bowl over to her,

"Here Dafne," he said, sidling up very close to her.

As he passed the bowl, his other hand discretely slipped something in the pocket of her dress.

Dafne glanced down then back up at him questioningly. But Silvio gave a tiny shake of his head, his face solemn.

She understood. Whatever it was, it was meant for her eyes only. Not Basta.

Paranoid, she checked to see man had been watching them, worried his suspicious eyes may have detected Silvio's move.

But thankfully Basta appeared to be still preoccupied with his knife.

Silvio's eyes had also travelled to Basta.

He smiled, reassured that his action had gone unnoticed.

"I gotta go now," he announced, "I got bridge duty."

"Bridge duty?" Dafne said, forgetting the mystery in her pocket, "But your arm is still in a sling."

She looked to Basta rather than Silvio for explanation. He was the one in charge of rostering the men.

"No good looking at me, little mouse," he said, catching his knife for the umpteenth time, "He wanted to be scheduled on."

"But why?" Dafne asked Silvio.

"I wanted to see the dogs," Silvio replied, which was all he needed to say to make Dafne understand. She knew how attached he was to them.

"You had better run along then," Basta said, "Don't keep the stupid brutes waiting."

Silvio didn't need further prompting. He was eager to go as it was. In his haste, he appeared unfussed by Basta's open dislike for the creatures.

"See you guys later," he said, hurrying out the door.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Basta said.

Dafne turned back to the washing up. She could feel whatever it was in pocket and she was itching to see what it was. But she couldn't with Basta around.

"I guess so," she said, knowing she would have to wait.

"You don't have to sound so glum about it," Basta said, misinterpreting the sigh in her voice.

"I'm not glum," Dafne said, turning to him and forcing a smile, "See? Happy."

"But you would prefer Silvio to be here," Basta said, sounding almost jealous of the fact.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dafne said, deflecting the question back at him, "It must be nice having someone around who hero-worships you."

"I can't say it's not," Basta said, "But as much as I like the boy, I like your company better."

"Really?"

"Really. For one thing, it's fun to wind you up. You're such a Goody Two Shoes about everything," Basta said before mimicking her in a high voice, "Basta, don't teach Silvio how to use a knife, its wrong!"

"I'm glad my morality is a source of amusement to you," Dafne said, highly unamused by his impression.

Basta rocked in his chair smiling,

"Oh don't get me wrong. It's aggravating too, having you telling me off all the time."

"It's not_ all_ the time," Dafne said.

"It's _most_ of time. You need to get off your high horse and stop taking everything so seriously."

"It's a little hard for me to do that," Dafne snapped, "I'm not used to violence and murder being thought of so casually."

"See, there you go again," Basta pointed a finger at her triumphantly; "You can't help yourself."

Dafne sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll keep my thoughts to myself from now on."

"I believe that when I see it," Basta said.

Dafne didn't reply, instead she took her anger out on the cutlery, scrubbing them furiously. She became so engrossed that she didn't notice Basta come up behind her.

"Are you mad at me, little mouse?" he said, startling her so that she dropped the bowl she holding back into the water, splashing suds onto her face.

"No," Dafne said with undisguised testiness.

"It sounds like you are," Basta said, wiping the foam from her cheek with his thumb.

Dafne jerked her head away,

"You told me to clean, I'm cleaning," she said, dragging the bowl back out of the suds.

Basta watched her for a moment,

"You missed a spot," he said.

"Basta!" she moaned, "_Please_ leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to help," Basta said defensively.

"I'm perfectly capable of washing a bowl."

"Obviously you're not."

"Obviously not to your high standards," Dafne retorted.

"I'll take over then, shall I?" Basta said.

"Be my guest," Dafne said, moving aside.

"There's wine in the refrigerator," Basta instructed as he began to dry Dafne's handiwork, inspecting each item critically, "Make yourself useful and pour two glasses. You do drink, don't you, Miss Goody Goody. You're not going to lecture me on the evils of alcohol?"

Dafne ignored the jibe, doing as he bid.

"There's chocolate in here," she said, peering into the refrigerator, "Can we have chocolate too?"

"I don't know if you deserve my chocolate." Basta said, speaking to her as if she was a misbehaved child.

Dafne rebelliously snapped a piece off and popped it into her mouth.

"Sorry I wasn't listening," she said, carrying both wine and chocolate to the table, "You said yes right?"

Basta looked amused at her small act of defiance,

"I must have done."

Dafne poured two glasses and took one, taking a sip and grimacing at the taste. It wasn't the quality wine Signor Orazio would have with lunch and dinner, always insisting she share a glass with him. It had been a while since she had thought of him and she felt guilty. Her happy life with him seemed so long ago, almost like a dream. She had planned to escape and return his wife's necklace to him, the necklace she wore, hidden beneath her dress. This seemed unlikely now. Signor Orazio would have to go on believing that his once trusted maid had absconded with a treasured possession and set fire to his library.

The thought was painful. Dafne took another gulp of wine, deciding she would bear its aftertaste. It would make do for drowning sorrows.

By the time Basta finished his task and wandered over, she was downing the rest of her glass.

"Slow down little mouse," he said with amusement as she went to top up, "It's not a race."

Dafne slid his glass towards him,

"I'm sure you can catch up."

"You can count on that, little mouse," Basta said, knocking back a hearty mouthful.

"Daf-ne. Why that so hard for you to say?" Dafne said as she refilled her glass.

Basta shrugged, reaching for the chocolate,

"Habits are hard to break," he said, "_Little mouse_."

"How about I give you an incentive. If you don't stop calling little mouse," Dafne leaned forward threatening, "I'm going to start calling you little cat."

Basta frowned,

"Little?"

"Because you're short," Dafne said, giggling into her glass.

Basta flushed angrily.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are, you're a little cat who likes to scratch people," Dafne said, breaking into singsong, alcohol making her bold, "Little cat, little cat."

"Stop calling me that," Basta demanded.

"Stop calling me little mouse," Dafne shot back, "_Little cat_."

"Fine, whatever you want. Just stop it with the little cat."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Dafne said, sipping her wine with the relish of a victor.

"You're a mean drunk, little mouse," Basta observed sourly, "I mean_ Dafne_."

"So are you," Dafne said, "I recall a certain inebriated person dropping a snake through my window."

Basta grimaced,

"Are you going to start in on me?" he said wearily.

"No. I'm going to tell you story," Dafne said.

"I hope it's not a morality tale."

"No. It's about the woman I'm named after. Actually she wasn't really a woman, she was a nymph. Did you have nymphs in your world?"

"Nymphs, yes, you usually found them around rivers, bathing," Basta said, then scowled, "They were really stuck up. If you tried to pay them a compliment they would splash water at you and swim away."

Dafne bit her lip to stop smiling at the picture of Basta in her head drenched with water, giving him a pitying look instead.

"That sounds like the nymphs in myths from my world. They even rejected the advances of gods," she said, "which is kind of what my story is about if you want to hear it."

"Alright," Basta said, still grumpy from his reminiscence, "Tell me about your stupid nymph."

"She wasn't stupid," Dafne sighed, "Anyway the story begins with Apollo, the sun God and Cupid, the god of love. Apollo was skilled with a bow and mocked Cupid's own prowess with the weapon. Cupid decided to teach him a lesson and took up two arrows. They were no ordinary arrows, if they struck a person they caused opposite effects. One caused a person to go mad with love, utterly consumed and driven by it. The other took away ability to feel love completely. Cupid hit Apollo with the one causing love and hit Daphne with the other. One day Apollo came across Daphne and fell in love with her on sight as she was very beautiful. He wooed her but she was cold to his love under the spell of the arrow and ran from him. Apollo chased after her, under a spell of his own, pursuing her relentlessly. In desperation, Daphne fled to her father a river God and begged him to change her form. Her father did as she asked, transforming her into a laurel tree. When Apollo came upon her new form, he loved her still but realised he could not have her as she was now a tree not flesh and blood. From hence on, he declared that laurel trees would be sacred to him in memory of Daphne."

"I would say you have a rather ill-fated name," Basta remarked after Dafne finished the tale.

"A name is what you make it," Dafne said, "Basta might mean unwanted child but that doesn't make it your destiny, no more than I'm destined to turn into a tree."

"You think so? I always felt my name was like a curse," Basta said, staring melancholically into his glass, "My parents didn't want me and as I went through life I found that no one else wanted me either, except Capricorn of course, but no girl, nymph or otherwise. No matter how hard I tried to make them like me. I thought Roxanne might have been different. She was so beautiful it made you ache just to look at her. I felt like that god in your story. I had to have her. I couldn't think of anything else. But she didn't want me, she wanted Dustfinger, a vagabond who could do fancy tricks with fire. He didn't deserve her. He didn't love her as much as I did. He makes eyes at Resa like Roxanne didn't even exist. If she had chosen me, it would have been different. I would have been faithful but she didn't give a chance. Just like all the rest," he looked up at her distraughtly, "You're the first woman who can stand being around me. The others look at me like I'm completely repulsive."

"You're not repulsive," Dafne said, torn between pity and discomfort, "You're actually good looking. It's just that you're kind of intimidating and your temper doesn't do you any favours. I think if you..."

"You think I'm good looking?" Basta interrupted, seeming not to have heard anything past that.

Dafne inwardly kicked herself. The wine was loosening her tongue in ways she didn't like. He _was _handsome in an intense sort of way but this was just an observation. She had been trying to cheer him up, not imply she was attracted to him even though he was actually attractive.

"Um yes," she said embarrassedly, "That's what I said."

Basta leaned back in his chair with a look of amazement.

"No woman has ever said that to me before," he said before turning distrustful, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No," she said, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," Basta said, "I'm just not used to a woman giving me a compliment."

He smiled at her almost gratefully now he was convinced of her sincerity.

"You're welcome," Dafne said uncomfortably, faking a yawn, "I'm sleepy, it must be the wine. Would you mind if I went to bed?"

Her instinct was to flee the situation, given the path it seemed to be heading. But she felt bad, watching the smile she had put on his face falter.

"Er, of course not," he said.

She rose very self-consciously, the scraping of the chair legs on the floor deafening in the silence.

"Goodnight Dafne."

This made Dafne stop in her tracks. He had said her name genuinely for the first time. She couldn't help smiling at that.

"Goodnight Basta."

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dafne was awoken the next morning by Silvio bounding in.

"Wake up Dafne!" the boy chirped cheerfully, sitting down and bouncing on the edge of the bed, "Wake up!"

Dafne groaned into the pillow.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, please stop that."

Silvio became still,

"Sorry, Basta told me to come wake you up."

"Really?" Dafne sat up, massaging her temples, she had a slight headache, a result of last night's wine, "Well you succeeded."

"Are you okay?" Silvio looked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine," Dafne lowered her hands and smiled, "How was last night?"

Silvio grinned,

"It was great. We played fetch," adding worriedly, "Don't tell Basta that. I'm not supposed to do that with them."

Dafne ruffled his hair as she slid out of bed,

"I won't say a word."

"What did you guys do last night?" Silvio asked.

_Oh we drank wine and I admitted he was handsome, _Dafne thought to her chagrin, _I won't drink anymore with him. Ever. Not when something like _that_ slips out._

"I told him a story," was her actual reply.

Silvio looked disappointed,

"You told a story without me."

"I'll tell it to you another time, okay."

Silvio brightened,

"Okay," then his face turned serious, "What did the lady's note say?"

Dafne stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The note from the lady," Silvio said, "The mute lady, I put it in your pocket."

"Oh," Dafne said in realisation. She reached into pocket and drew out the crumpled piece of paper, "I forgot to look at it."

It was indeed from Resa.

_I'll always be your friend Dafne_, she had written, responding to the fear that Dafne had penned in own note, _just be careful, I don't trust Basta. I still believe escape is possible. Monster night is coming soon and this will present an opportunity. If you can, please find DF and see what he says. We will need his help again. Take care Dafne._

Dafne frowned.

What was Monster Night? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good with a name like that.

She was also unsure how to go about meeting Dustfinger (obviously DF). For one thing she was confined to Basta's house and after the incident yesterday she was beginning to see that Basta had a point wanting her to stay put. Even if she did sneak out to find Dustfinger, she would have no idea where to look in the village for the man she had not even met yet.

She pushed the whole idea to the back of her mind. There was definitely more planning needed if she was going to attempt it.

She read on. The last sentence, messier than the rest as it had no doubt been scribbled in haste,

_I knew you would get her back. _

She meant Vanetta of course.

Dafne smiled, looking up from the note to Silvio's impatient face.

"Well?" he wanted to know the message's contents.

"She thanked me for getting Vanetta back," Dafne replied, folding the note more neatly and putting it back in pocket, "Though most of credit should really go to you."

She deliberately withheld the rest. As much as she cared about the boy, she didn't want to discuss the possibility of another escape attempt with him. He would no doubt be as against it as he had been the first one.

"Is that all?" Silvio said, looking unconvinced.

"Yes. What were you expecting?" Dafne said with some reluctance.

"I don't know," the boy replied, "An escape plan."

Dafne tried not to look guilty. There was no escape plan in the note, just mention of an appropriate occasion in which escape could be made along with a request Dafne doubted she would be able to see through.

"No, nothing of the sort," she reassured him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her desire might have been rekindled, spurred by Resa's words but practically thinking she didn't see escape anytime soon in her immediate future.

"You're happy here, aren't you?" Silvio asked.

"Happier than I was in Capricorn's house," Dafne said, "It's not exactly the same as being free though."

"I think I know what you mean," Silvio said, surprising her, "This place isn't really as great as Basta said it would be. And the things we do, what Capricorn makes us do, they're..." he trailed off, looking pained.

"I know," Dafne said, encouraged by this unexpected admission.

"That girl Netta," Silvio said, naming the catalyst for his revelation, "She's an orphan like me now because we killed her family. When she yelled at me the other day, that was the worst feeling. And when I saw that Cockerell was going to hurt her yesterday, I lost it. I knew I had to help her. I used to be scared of Cockerell he picked on me more than anyone because he hates Basta. But when I went for him, I wasn't scared, even when he was kicking me. I knew I had done the right thing. I saved her. Like how Basta saved you only I got beaten up."

He rubbed his bandaged arm, wincing. Dafne watched him sympathetically.

"I've thought about it," he went on, "I don't want to start fires. I don't want to _kill_ people. I don't know what to do," he looked at her helplessly, "I can't tell Basta. He wouldn't understand. He'd be disappointed."

That thought seemed to distress him just as much as the prospect of having to commit the abovementioned deeds.

Dafne sat down beside him supportively,

"He might be," she said, "The important thing is that you know in your heart that this isn't the life you want."

"I do like it here though," Silvio said miserably, "I like being with you and Basta and the dogs. But if I don't do the other things, I'll be kicked out."

_Or worse_, Dafne thought, recalling Capricorn's philosophy on usefulness.

Those he didn't consider useful were disposable in his eyes. But she didn't want inform Silvio of this, he was upset enough with the idea of banishment.

"If you had to leave, I'd go with you," she told him.

She wasn't sure how, they couldn't simply stroll off into the sunset. There were people who find fault with that, Capricorn for one, Basta for another. She also couldn't leave Resa behind. Perhaps if she could convince Silvio it was best to leave of his own accord, she could task him with seeking out Dustfinger. A plan could be concocted for all three of them, Dafne added Vanetta to make four (she couldn't leave her behind either), to escape.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

The boy looked at her uncertainly.

"What about Basta?" he said.

Dafne bit her lip wistfully. Basta. Yes, he wouldn't be too happy about his maid absconding with his apprentice.

"If we both left, he would be alone," Silvio said.

This thought concerned him more than the prospect of earning Basta's wrath. Silvio saw Basta as some of kind of father figure so he felt conflicted about abandoning him. That he worried about Basta's loneliness was touching but at the same time it presented a problem. She couldn't force the boy to cut ties, that wouldn't be fair. Basta was his equivalent of Resa, it wasn't going to happen.

She also felt guilty. Did she care so little about Basta that she could only see him as obstacle? He was no longer simply the knife-waving spectre. She had gotten to know him, he had confided his past to her. He cared about her in his own heavy-handed way. Yet she hadn't considered his feelings at all.

"Do you think he would come with us?" the boy asked hopefully.

Dafne was taken aback by the question.

"Oh Silvio, I really don't know," she said doubtfully, "Basta likes being here. He likes serving Capricorn."

Silvio's face fell.

"But he would pick us over him, wouldn't he?" he said, sounding unsure himself.

"Basta has been with Capricorn since he was just a boy," Dafne said, "He's very loyal to him."

"I know," Silvio said despondently.

"But who's to say," Dafne said, doing her best to sound more optimistic, "Basta keeps surprising me. I never would have guessed that the man who kidnapped me would one day come to my rescue. Speaking of which we should head down, he's probably wondering why we're taking so long."

"He's not here," Silvio said, "There was something he needed to do. I'm supposed to take you to Giulio's house. His wife makes clothes or something."

So that was why he had been so candid, knowing Basta was not around to hear. Maybe it would have been good for him, to listen to the boy's heart-felt opinions. Dafne had given up trying to convince him that Silvio didn't belong here. Just now he would have been able to hear it straight from the boy's mouth.

Dafne gave Silvio's shoulder a reassuring squeeze,

"We better get going then."

Silvio mustered a smile,

"Okay."

"Oh Silvio," Dafne said as they were leaving the room, "Do you what the deal is with the bricks on the dresser?"

She hadn't gotten round to asking Basta.

Silvio eyed the bricks warily,

"Each brick is from a house that the men burnt down," he said, looking reluctant imparting this information, "I don't why Basta takes them though."

_Mementos?_ Dafne thought and shuddered.

The bricks were indeed blackened with soot. They were tainted with death. And she had been sleeping in here the whole time unaware. It disturbed her.

What possessed Basta do such a morbid thing?

"Let's go," she said, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Before they departed for Giulio's house, Dafne drunk a glass of milk and left it in the sink unwashed. That would teach Basta to let her sleep in a room with haunted bricks. She also tore a piece off a loaf and bread, not bothering to sweep up the crumbs. She took that with her along with a handful of grapes.

"Basta is going to go mental," Silvio warned her though he couldn't hold back his grin.

Dafne flicked a grape onto the floor.

"Let him," she said carelessly, "He needs to get over this obsession with cleanliness. It's not healthy."

Satisfied with her handiwork, they set off for their destination.

Giulio's house stood out in its street. It was the only one that appeared to be looked after. There were no broken windows or holes in the roof.

When they knocked, the door opened slightly, just enough for a woman's head to peer out at them.

"Isolda?" Dafne said.

The woman nodded a little unsurely. She didn't look like she had been expecting visitors. Basta obviously hadn't bothered to send word ahead of their arrival.

"I'm Dafne. Basta's maid. And this is Silvio."

A look of recognition crossed the woman's face. The door opened further.

"Oh yes. What can I do for you?"

"I need a new dress. I was told you could help me with that."

The woman bobbed her head,

"Yes yes I can," she hesitated a moment, "Please come in."

She swung the door fully open and Dafne took in her total appearance. The bear's wife was a small woman, pale with small dark eyes, plump cheeks and a round chin. She resembled the women in Flemish paintings. There was a measuring tape draped around her shoulders like a scarf. She led Dafne through the house to her sewing room. Silvio had insisted on waiting outside, he seemed shy around strangers unless they were animals.

"I've seen that boy before," Isolda said, "Walking past the house I mean. I don't go outside."

She was very soft spoken. Dafne had to strain her ears to hear her.

"Why? Because it's not safe?"

Isolda nodded.

"Yes, the men my husband works with are no good. The man in charge is no good either."

Dafne was surprised by her forthrightness.

"You don't agree?" Isolda said, misreading her expression.

Dafne shook her head,

"Oh no, I agree plenty," she said, "You just surprised me because your husband is one of them."

The sewing room was cramped but Isolda didn't have difficulty manoeuvring through it. There was a sewing machine on a little desk accompanied by a chair. Finished jackets and shirts were hung around the room like a flock of black birds. Rolls of fabric lined the wall.

"My husband is not one of them," Isolda said, drawing Dafne's attention back to her, "Capricorn forced him to work for him. Please stand up straight. I need to take your measurements."

"What do you mean he forced him?"

Isolda glanced up from measuring Dafne's waist, her face was sad,

"We used to have a farm. We lived very happily with our son and daughter, Antonio and Claudia. That was until Capricorn's men came. They said our family had to pay tribute to Capricorn. Giulio refused of course. The farm only produced enough for us to live on. Then one night they came with guns, Basta was one of them..."

Dafne flinched at mention of his name. Of course he had been involved.

"They ordered us out of the house," Isolda continued her grim tale, "Giulio, myself and the children. Spread your arms out please. They made us watch at gun point as they burned everything. Then Capricorn arrived in his car. He said to Giulio, you have nothing now so you will work for me. If you don't, I will have you all shot. What else could Giulio do? He had to say yes to save our lives. So we moved to the village. It was too dangerous for the children to live here so we sent them to live with relatives. Giulio begged me to go too but I refused. I couldn't abandon my husband. I miss the children but I know they are in safe hands."

Dafne's heart went out to her. Giulio too. No wonder he was as taciturn as he was. He had to endure the humiliation of serving Capricorn, the man who had stripped him of his living and torn apart his family.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"What is is," Isolda said, stepping back, "All done. If you don't mind, I'll use the cotton I use for the men's shirts. The jacket wool is too coarse."

"That's fine," Dafne said, "I appreciate you doing this."

"I'm glad to have the work," Isolda said "it keeps me occupied while Giulio is out."

"Do you get lonely?"

"Lonely?" Isolda considered this, "Yes, I suppose I do get lonely."

"Maybe I could visit you," Dafne offered, wanting to befriend the woman.

Isolda looked conflicted.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "I don't think my husband would approve of that."

"Why?" Dafne asked, "Why would he not want you to have friend?"

Isolda's lips tightened,

"It's because of who you are."

"Who I am?" Dafne said confused.

"You're Basta's woman," the other woman said.

Dafne snorted. Basta's woman?

"I'm his maid yes. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it," Isolda replied, "Basta was there when our farm was burned. He pointed his knife at my children. I simply cannot be friends with you given your... involvement with him."

"Involvement? You make it sound like I'm dating him or something," Dafne said, crossing her arms defensively, "Which I am not."

She only had to look at Isolda's face to see she didn't believe her. Hadn't the woman recognised her by name? Dafne suspected that Giulio had passed on whatever assertions he had of her onto his wife. She was appalled to be judged this way without proof. It hurt too, to be rejected by this woman because of it.

"Look, whatever Giulio told you, it isn't true."

"I may not leave the house but I know what goes on around here," Isolda said, "Women only go to live with the men if they are in some kind of relationship."

"Then I'm the exception to the rule," Dafne snapped.

"There is no need to shout at me," Isolda said firmly in her soft voice, "I don't want any trouble. The dress should be ready in a couple of days. I think you should leave now."

"Gladly," Dafne cried exasperatedly, "Obviously there is nothing I can say to change your mind."

She stormed off, leaving the woman and her opinions to herself. She flung the front door open and nearly smacked into Basta.

"Hello Dafne," he said, smiling at her, "Have you finished?"

She glared at him, brushing past.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

Dafne ignored him.

"Where's Silvio?" she said, looking around for the boy, "I left him out here."

"I don't know," Basta said, "He probably ran off. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Dafne snapped.

"Oh yes it certainly sounds like nothing," Basta drawled, "Come on, what's the bee in your bonnet now, little mouse?"

"You!" she hissed, "It's you!"

"Me?" Basta said defensively, "I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have. You forgot to mention that you helped burn down Giulio's farm."

"Oh," Basta said dismissively, "_That_. I was there yes but I didn't light the fire."

"No but I bet you took a brick from there and added it to your ghastly collection," Dafne said.

Basta frowned,

"Who told you about the bricks? Silvio?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice them? That I wouldn't be the slightest bit curious as to why there are random bricks in your bedroom?"

"If you wanted to know why didn't you just ask me?"

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand? I don't want to sleep in a room with cursed bricks."

Basta flinched at the mention of curse.

"They aren't cursed," he argued, "They're..."

"Mementos? That's really sick, Basta."

"I'm not sick," he snarled, "Don't say that."

"What else am I suppose to think? It's not normal. It's not normal to burn people's houses down and take a brick afterwards."

Basta took a step toward her, bringing his face close to hers,

"I told you I don't light fires," he hissed at her, "I haven't lit a fire in years. You want to know why? Here I'll show you..."

He pushed his sleeve up, exposing his arm. Dafne sucked in a breath at the sight of it. It was terribly scarred, the whole arm.

"Not pretty is it?" Basta said through gritted teeth, "The other arm is the same. It happened when the fire I had started got out of control. I'm not Dustfinger. I couldn't tell it not to burn my arms," he pulled his sleeve back down "I haven't lit a fire since."

"So you just get other people to do it for you?" Dafne said, thinking Basta should have learnt a lesson from his disfigurement rather than just relegating the duty, "You think that makes you any less culpable?"

Basta sighed,

"No," he said wearily, "Look I'm sorry about the bricks. I can move them if you want."

"It's not just that," Dafne said.

Basta groaned,

"There's more?"

"Isolda, she..." Dafne gritted her teeth, "I don't why I let it get me. It's completely untrue."

"What are you talking about?" Basta said.

"She thinks we're _involved_," Dafne said, "At least that's what her husband told her to think."

"Oh," Basta said, contemplating a moment, "What's so bad about that?"

"What's bad about it?" Dafne said exasperatedly, "It's not true. I'm your maid. Not your girlfriend."

"What are saying, little mouse," Basta said in quiet dangerous voice, "that you're too good for me?"

Dafne sighed. She had simply been stating the facts. Why was he acting so offended?

"I'm not saying that," she said slowly, "I'm saying we aren't together. Because we're not."

"Yes but you say it like the idea is completely absurd to you," Basta growled.

He looked hurt as well as angry.

_Maybe he is in love with me, _Dafne thought,_ why else would he acting this way? _

"It's not absurd," she said placatingly, wanting to diffuse the situation, "I didn't mean to imply that. It's just I don't like people assuming I'm some kind of..."

She couldn't say it.

"Some kind of what?" Basta demanded.

"A woman like Fiammetta," Dafne said.

Basta understood.

"You mean a wench? People think you're my wench?"

_Please stop saying wench_, Dafne thought embarrassedly.

To her surprise, Basta burst out laughing.

"That's stupid. If you were my wench I'd have to pay you," he shook his head in bewilderment, "Honestly people have nothing better to do around here than to gossip. You shouldn't worry what other people think."

It was a sage piece of advice, more of a contradiction really coming from a man who was quick to take offence. But he was right.

"Yes I know," Dafne said, "Sorry."

Basta smiled,

"Friends?"

Dafne nodded,

"Friends."

"Good," Basta said, "I can give you your present now."

"Present?" Dafne said.

"Yes, so close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Dafne did as he asked.

Something weighty and cool hit her palm.

"You can open them now."

It was a horseshoe.

Dafne starred at it, puzzled.

"Um, thank you."

Basta frowned,

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do," Dafne said quickly, "I've just never been given a horseshoe before."

"It's a good luck charm," Basta explained, "It will protect you, when I'm not around that is."

"Oh," Dafne smiled, "That's really thoughtful. Thank you. I'll keep it in my pocket."

Basta nodded approvingly.

"We should get going," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"Capricorn's house," he answered, "You have a lesson remember?"

"Oh yes," Dafne said unenthusiastically, "That's right."

She hoped Basta was right about the horseshoe.

**To be continued...**

**Edit note: Some of you who read the original version might notice that Isolda is no longer pregnant. I did have a storyline planned for that but it didn't fit in with the overall plot so I made her not pregnant this time around. She still has Tonio and Claudia though.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Capricorn was not the one waiting for them in his bedroom. The bespectacled book-lover was there too. Darius. The latter gave Dafne a shaky smile, wringing his hands nervously. Capricorn's greeting was less pleasant.

"What took you so long?"

Basta bowed his head in apology, assuming the role of spokesperson,

"I apologise. We had to come from the seamstress' house."

Capricorn was reclining in his armchair. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest,

"Seamstress?"

"Giulio's wife," Basta elaborated, "The one who makes the men's..."

"I know who she is," Capricorn cut in, eyeing Dafne, "Are you getting some pretty dresses made, my dear?"

"Just one," Dafne said, wondering why it is was of any interest to him.

"Just one," Capricorn shook his head in mock disapproval, "That's not very generous of you Basta."

Basta was startled by this comment and flushed.

Capricorn rose languidly from the chair.

"You should have come to me," he said to Dafne, "I have a collection."

"Collection?" Dafne said, both confused and wary.

"Of dresses girl, dresses. I reserve them for only the most special ladies," he came over and took her hand, leading her away from Basta's side, Dafne flinched but didn't resist, "But I think you're worthy enough," he took hold of her face by the chin, digging his thumb into her cheek, "A reward for teaching me to read," he turned her face roughly towards Basta, "What you do think Basta? She's your maid. Will you deny her my gift?"

Basta had been watching their proximity with a pained expression on his face.

He seem to look directly into Dafne's pleading eyes, pleading because Capricorn had hold of her face, wanting him to agree because it might make him let go.

"No," Basta said with a wan smile that was more of grimace, "Of course not."

Capricorn let his hand slip away, brushing his thumb across her lip as he did so, making her shudder.

She starred at him wide-eyed. What was he is doing, touching her so intimately in front of Basta? He knew that the man had feelings for her. He was just indulging in his own cruelty. He knew Basta would suffer in silence and continue to worship the ground he walked on.

Capricorn smiled at her. _I can do what I like_, the smile seemed to say, _he's not going to stop me_.

"How benevolent of your master Dafne," he said, "Go find Mortola and tell her to fetch them, would you Basta."

Basta hesitated a moment, eyes shifting between the pair. But in the end, he obeyed Capricorn, as he always did.

"While we're waiting," Capricorn said to Dafne, "You may have noticed my other guest."

He looked over to Darius and the man visibly cowered. Dafne pitied him.

"This is Darius," Capricorn introduced him, not knowing they had already met, "My reader. He doesn't have your clear voice but he does have an ability you regrettably lack. Do you know what that is?"

"He can read things out of books," Dafne said, "Like Resa. He read her out."

Capricorn stroked his chin, barely registering any surprise. He probably suspected that Resa would have confided this to her through their correspondence.

"How well-informed you are. But Resa was a special case. She came out perfect. A fluke. You should have seen the other girls I had him read out," his lip curled distastefully, "Hideous. The fault lies with his stutter, it does something. But there are things he can bring out that even he can't ruin with his tripping tongue. Monsters. Monsters of all kinds. What was the last one called, Darius? Cockatreen?"

"C-c-cockatrice," supplied the trembling man.

"Ah yes. It was quite a sight, something between a rooster and a snake," Capricorn told Dafne, "But you couldn't look it in the eye. Otherwise you would turn to stone. It was a handy beast to have around when it came to disposing disobedient farmers. Once they were statues all you needed to do was smash them into rubble," he sighed, concluding his happy reminiscing, "But then Dustfinger's marten attacked it. Tore open its throat. The marten was immune to its gaze for some reason. Stupid creature probably mistook the cockatrice for a chicken. I would have skinned the beast if it hadn't been so interesting to watch."

Dafne chillingly recalled Resa's note. Her mention of Monster Night. Surely this was what she had been speaking of. The summoning of creatures like the cockatrice for Capricorn's twisted enjoyment, a ritual complete with human sacrifices.

"It will be hard to top the cockatrice," Capricorn went on, "But I trust Darius will not disappoint me. He knows what happens if he does."

Darius obviously did, judging from the look of anguish on his face.

"He tells me has something in mind," Capricorn said to Dafne, "But he doesn't have the book the creature is in. I don't know what it is, I want to be surprised. What's the book called Darius?"

"_T-twenty t-thou-thousand leagues under t-the s-sea_," Darius managed to say with great effort.

Capricorn shook his head in irritation,

"I swear Darius if you didn't have that ability of yours I would cut your tongue out and nail it to your forehead," he appeared to warm to the idea, "I think I will one day, when I've captured Silvertongue and have no more need for you."

Darius' only response was an expression of despair.

"No wonder he has trouble speaking," Dafne said, coming to the poor man's aide, "You frighten him half to death."

Capricorn eyed her scornfully,

"I see _you_ don't seem to have trouble speaking, little maid. I've noticed this more of late. Likely that's Basta's fault, I expect he doesn't discipline you, lets you get away with backchat."

Dafne scowled.

"See?" Capricorn said tauntingly, "Your lips are trembling just to say something back at me."

Dafne was screaming all manner of things inside her head but that's where they stayed. She knew better than to rise to Capricorn's bait. It would not end well for her if she did.

"No?" Capricorn said looking slightly disappointed before waving a hand dismissively, "Good, then you can listen. I have an errand for you."

Dafne was taken aback.

"Errand? What..."

Capricorn held up a finger,

"No," he sneered, "You're listening remember? Don't interrupt."

Dafne flushed at his condescension.

"I told you about the book Darius needs," Capricorn went on, "I'm going to have Basta take you to obtain a copy. You'll be able to find one easier than him. He can't read, another reason I wanted to see you. But that can wait until Basta returns. I have a little experiment up my sleeve."

Dafne didn't like the sound of the last part. But she was more intrigued in what Capricorn had said before that.

"You're sending me out of the village?"

"That's where the books are," Capricorn said, "Do I detect enthusiasm, my former little escapee? I wouldn't get too excited my dear. Basta has very keen eyes, especially when it comes to you. He's not going to give you the chance to slip away."

He was speaking the truth. But the idea of being able to leave this accursed village for even a temporary excursion appealed to Dafne. It was an abhorrent task though, stealing a book so a monster could be read out. A monster Capricorn could use as an entertaining execution device.

"Speaking of Basta," Capricorn murmured, breaking Dafne's thoughts. She followed his gaze to the doorway. Mortola stood there, Basta behind her. The latter was glaring at the old woman impatiently. She seemed to be waiting for Capricorn's permission to enter.

Capricorn made a brief beckoning gesture and she bustled in, arms outstretched, dresses draped over them, red, white and black.

"Lay them out on the bed," Capricorn instructed her, "Then take Darius back to his room. I have no further need of him."

Mortola arranged the dresses fussily, smoothing each crease, probably to prolong her time in Capricorn's company. But Capricorn ignored her presence completely,

"Come Dafne, I'll decide which dress later. We have other business to attend to first."

She followed him over to the writing desk where their lessons usually took place. But instead of taking a seat, Capricorn pushed Dafne down into it.

"Sit. You'll be doing the writing today," he told her.

Meanwhile Mortola had finally finished her task.

"Come," she snapped imperiously at the unfortunate Darius.

Dafne turned to watch their departure and caught the glare Mortola sent in her direction. It doubtlessly displeased her to have been made to bring these dresses given Capricorn's intentions to give one to Dafne. Countless times Mortola had ranted on about how unworthy she and Resa were of Capricorn's attention. Yet the man seemed indifferent to the old woman who slavishly and obsessively devoted herself to him. It gave Dafne some satisfaction to see Mortola's infuriation plain on her face, knowing there was nothing she could do to her. She was no longer under the woman's charge.

On the other hand, she did feel bad that it fell to Darius to bear the brunt of Mortola's rage. She shoved him out the door.

That left Dafne, Capricorn and Basta, the latter standing awkwardly by himself.

"Do you want me to leave too?" he asked.

"No. I'll need you in a moment," Capricorn said before turning back to Dafne, "Now I want you to write this down. _The red rooster crows tomorrow_. Don't look at me like that. Just write it."

When she was done, he snatched it up and inspected it, mouthing each word slowly.

"Good," he slammed it back down on the table, "Basta, come here."

The man hurried over.

Capricorn stabbed the paper, "Can you read this?"

Basta regarded him uneasily. Why was he even asking him, Dafne thought, he knows he can't read, he even said that a minute ago. But Basta squinted at it anyway, brow furrowed, as though he was attempting to decipher it. He had no hope though.

"No," he said finally.

"Of course you can't," Capricorn said rolling his eyes at Basta for wasting his time, "But you're going to learn how to write it."

"I am?" Basta said surprised, "Why? What does it say?"

"_The red rooster crows tomorrow_," Capricorn pointed to each word as he said it, smiling triumphantly, impressed with himself.

Dafne was impressed too though she was loath to admit it.

Basta was still confused.

"Why do I need to know how to write that?"

A good question. Dafne wanted to know herself.

"Because it's more sophisticated warning to trouble-makers than simply hanging a dead rooster above their door," answered Capricorn, "Get up Dafne, I want Basta to sit down and see if he can copy this any better than he can read it."

The two switched places. Basta took up the pen like gripping a knife, holding it over the paper like he was going to stab it.

"No, hold it like this," Dafne corrected gently. Basta put up no resistance allowing her to adjust his fingers. But he looked no more confident after she had.

The pen skidded away from him several times during his attempt and he became increasingly flustered, cursing and gripping it tighter. His script went from shakily and childishly legible to jaggedly incomprehensible.

"You did very well for a first time," Dafne said soothingly as he looked clearly disappointed.

"It definitely needs more improvement," Capricorn said, eyeing it critically.

This annoyed Dafne as she had seen him smirking at Basta behind his back while he had laboured. He had obviously taken pleasure in watching Basta's discomfort and frustration.

"But I'm confident in your ability as a teacher," Capricorn said to Dafne.

"What?"

"You're going to teach him. And the rest of the men."

"But..." Dafne began to protest. Basta she might not have minded, but teaching others like Cockerell? The idea was extremely unappealing. She hated even going into the church.

"It's only a few words," Capricorn said, dismissing her objection, "It shouldn't be too difficult for you, my talented tutor. That reminds me," his gaze swept over to his bed, "the dresses."

He strode over to peruse them, hand thoughtfully on his chin. The first was lush red velvet. The second resembled a bridal gown, white and lacy. The third was sleek black satin. Each one was laid out like a headless body. It struck Dafne that none were appropriate dresses for a maid to wear. So what was Capricorn playing at?

"The red I think," he said finally, beckoning her over, "Come here."

He whipped the dress off the bed,

"Here, hold it against you."

Capricorn nodded approvingly.

"Yes, the red. Of course I'll have to see in on you first to be sure."

Dafne's heart skipped a beat nervously. What did he mean by that?

There was a knock on Capricorn's door and she jumped at the sound.

"Ah Resa," Capricorn smiled as the woman entered, "What good timing."

Dafne smiled too to see her friend, but she also blushed, given what she was holding.

"I'm giving Dafne a dress," Capricorn told Resa as she went to put down the lunch tray.

Resa's eyes flicked from the dresses on the bed to the one in Dafne's arms. She gave her a sympathetic smile.

"While I've got you here, you may as well help her into it."

Dafne starred at Capricorn wide-eyed.

"Do you mean change here? Right now?"

Capricorn chuckled.

"Shy are we? Don't worry. We won't look, will we Basta?"

Basta seemed just as shocked as Dafne at what Capricorn was proposing.

Dafne looked at him pleadingly.

_Please say something. Convince him to let me change in another room at least. _

"I don't..." he began but stopped when Capricorn raised a meaningful eyebrow, the slight gesture enough to make him falter, "No we won't look."

He looked at Dafne apologetically. Dafne glared back. He was unbelievable. Didn't he care about her enough to intervene? Obviously not if it meant defying Capricorn.

Capricorn smiled lazily, enjoying the friction he had caused between them.

"I'll wait over here with Basta," he said, "Make sure his eyes don't stray."

Basta's eyes were already despondently averted at the wall.

Resa positioned herself between the two and Dafne though her slight frame offered little concealment. It was more reassuring to have her reach out and stroke Dafne's face.

Resa held the red dress as Dafne discarded her own, her cheeks burning. The rustle of fabric was deafening. She glanced over at the two men, paranoid of catching them peaking. But Basta's head had barely moved and Capricorn was inspecting his fingernails. She donned the new dress as quickly as she could. It was a medieval cut with flowing sleeves and corset strings. It felt heavy like a weight on her shoulders.

"Silvio gave me your note," Dafne murmured as Resa adjusted the strings, "I don't know how but I'm going to try to find Dust..."

"I hope that whispering means you're finished," Capricorn called.

Dafne flinched. Resa put a finger to her lips and nodded. _I understand_.

"Yes," Dafne said shakily, "We're done."

Capricorn clasped his hands together when he saw her.

He came and circled her slowly. Dafne cringed, feeling his eyes boring into her from every direction. As if this ordeal hadn't been humiliating enough already.

"Yes, the red definitely suits you," he said, Dafne flinching as he brushed her hair over her shoulder, "What do you think Basta? Doesn't she look lovely?"

Dafne looked over to see that Basta was staring at her with something horribly like wonder on his face. But as soon as her gaze fell on him, his eyes darted off to one side embarrassedly.

"Yes, lovely," he said in a small voice.

"You can't see her properly all the way over there," Capricorn said.

Basta approached Dafne almost cautiously as if she might lash out at him. She definitely felt like it. But it was crueller to ignore him. When he reached her, she kept her eyes downcast, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Well?" Capricorn said.

She could feel Basta's eyes on her. She fought the urge to look up.

"She's..." Basta said before a pause, he seemed to be searching for words, "Very beautiful."

_Very beautiful. _Dafne glanced up in surprise, straight into his eyes, his face, all the longing in his voice etched into his expression. It touched and frightened at the same time.

"I'm glad you approve," Capricorn drawled, placing his hands on Dafne's shoulders, murmuring in her ear, "Enjoy your reward."

She realised his game now. He was trying to provoke Basta's feelings out of him. Dangling her in front of him in this stupid dress. Humiliating her in the process.

_Enjoy your reward._

He left them standing uncomfortably together as a result of his handiwork.

"I believe we're finished here," he said with a dismissive wave, "I'll have my lunch now."

Resa passed Dafne her bundled old dress. Her friend gave her a parting smile before she went over to serve Capricorn the contents of the tray she had brought in.

Basta took hold of Dafne's arm gently,

"Come on," he said quietly.

Dafne jerked out his hold. She didn't need to be led. She could scarcely wait to be out of Capricorn's company, hastening towards the door with Basta following.

"Oh I almost forgot," Capricorn called after them, "Basta, I want you to take Dafne to the next village. Darius needs a book for Monster Night. She knows which one it is."

Basta looked slightly surprised by the order but nodded and bowed his way out the door like a proper servant.

The hem of the red dress was a little too long. Dafne tripped on it and nearly went toppling down the staircase. She would have if Basta hadn't reached out to steady her.

"Thanks," she muttered grudgingly, cursing the stupid dress. Was she supposed to go around stumbling in it from now on?

As they reached the front door, Dafne slowed.

"Can I wear your jacket?" she asked.

Basta was puzzled but handed it to her,

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be seen in broad daylight wearing this silly dress," Dafne replied, pulling the jacket tightly around her.

"You don't look silly," Basta said.

"Yes I do. I look like I'm from the Middle Ages. I don't need any more embarrassment today."

She felt her face getting hot, tears forming in her eyes.

_Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you stop Capricorn from humiliating me?_

She barged out the door, trying to blink the tears away.

"Wait Dafne!"

He caught up with her, caught hold of her.

"What's wrong?"

To see the concern on his face now was painful. Where had it been before in Capricorn's room, when she needed him?

"What's wrong?" Dafne repeated angrily, the tears she had tried to hold back spilling forth, "You let Capricorn humiliate me. That's what's wrong."

Guilt spread across Basta's face.

"I'm sorry," he said piteously, "Please don't cry."

Dafne struggled to break away but this time he held her tight, refusing to let go.

"If you cared me, you would have done something," she cried.

"Of course I do care about you," Basta said fiercely, pulling her close to him, his face tender and anguished, "I'm in love you!"

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dafne went slack in Basta's arms, processing what he had just said. Yes he had said it. I'm in love with you. Hadn't she already known? But to hear him say it, confirming it after all this time, it still came as a shock to her. She looked reluctantly into his tortured expression. It was growing anxious, hungry for her reaction. What on Earth was she going to say? She couldn't avoid hurting him and she was afraid he might hurt her back the way he was most comfortable with. But there was no other alternative. She had to tell him the truth.

_I don't love you. _

She opened her mouth, hoping the words would just come organically, her face slightly flinching, already bracing herself for the storm ahead,

"Basta I..."

But he cut her off, he took her face in both hands, her face still wet from tears, and brought it to meet his own. Before she could react, his lips sealed over hers. Dafne's eyes went wide as saucers.

_He's kissing me! _

Her hands travelled up to take hold his hands and rip them away. So she could rip herself away. But time seemed to slow down. It seemed to take them an eternity to reach their destination. Meanwhile he was still kissing her. He tasted like peppermint. He tasted sweet. But strangely she didn't feel repulsion, disbelief and panic yes, but not the former, which surprised her. It surprised her that he was actually a nice kisser. It surprised her that she had suddenly come to this conclusion. She realised her hands had stopped mid-way up, they were hovering.

_What the hell are you doing?_ She screamed at herself, her hands jerking back to life. She tore herself away from him. They were both breathing heavily as though they had just held their breath under water. She regarded him warily. What had happened just then?

"Why did you do that?" she said accusingly.

"I just told you," Basta said tenderly, "I love you. I wanted to kiss you for a long time now."

He reached out to touch her but she backed away.

"Look," she said, the shock of the kiss making her blunt, "I know this is not what you want to hear but I don't..." she faltered, knowing once it was said it couldn't be undone, but she pressed forward, "I don't love you."

Pain leapt into Basta's eyes. It felt terrible starring into them but she forced herself not to look away. If he came at her, she needed to be prepared.

But he didn't. He shook his head vehemently, his expression full of denial.

"Don't say that!" he said forcefully, "You care about me. I know you do."

"I do care about you," Dafne said, seeing this as an opportunity to soften the blow, "I care about you as a friend. I just don't love you in that way."

Basta waved her words away like batting away offensive insects.

"You kissed me back," he said fiercely, pointing an almost accusatory finger at her, "You kissed me back."

Dafne was temporarily lost for words. Had she been? She had stupidly taken her sweet time prising herself away from him.

"No I didn't," she said. She was unable to stop the uncertainty entering her voice.

"Yes you did," Basta cried, "I know what it feels like when a girl doesn't want to kiss you back."

Dafne was silent and this seemed to be more effective. Basta's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"You said I was good looking."

Dafne smiled sympathetically,

"I did. But that's got nothing to do with why I don't... I can't love you."

"Why then?" Basta demanded. The pain was quickening to anger now.

But she had to be honest. She should have been honest in the first place. She shouldn't have tip-toed around his feelings thinking she could merely avoid them. How foolish.

"It's who you are," she said, "What you do. I can't possibly love a man who does the things you do. You threaten and hurt people, maybe even done worse than that."

"What does it matter?" Basta interrupted savagely, "I treat you well don't I? Why not judge me on that? Why care about the rest?"

Dafne shook her head sadly,

"See? You can't even comprehend that what you're doing is wrong. You enjoy it. You enjoyed kidnapping me and bringing me here. You didn't care how I felt. Back then, you were more interested in Resa."

Basta flinched.

"But that's beside the point," Dafne went on, "I can't share the blood on your hands, Basta. I don't want your ghosts haunting me."

Basta immediately paled.

"There are no ghosts haunting me," he shouted at her, "I'm protected from them. You are as well since I gave you that horseshoe."

"That horseshoe didn't protect me from Capricorn," Dafne said, crossing her arms, "You didn't either."

Basta threw up his hands exasperatedly,

"He gave you a dress! Stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"You always defend him," Dafne hissed, hurt by the callousness of the remark, "Capricorn can't do any wrong in your eyes can he? Let me tell you something Basta, he doesn't care about you. He never has. He's just using you."

Basta recoiled as though she had bitten him instead of deliver the truth. But then he shook his head, his ears and head refusing to listen.

"You don't know anything!" he snarled at her.

"Yes I do," Dafne said, standing her ground, he needed to hear this, "You told me about your past. Capricorn is a master at manipulating people. Especially orphan boys who are desperate for someone to love them. He can make them do whatever he wants. But he's also cruel and he likes to play games. This dress," she grabbed a fistful and waved it bitterly, "This is a game to him. He knew you liked me. He wanted to play with your feelings by making me play dress-up."

"So what if he did," Basta growled, though he did look troubled, "You just stomped all over my heart, little mouse. So don't go acting high and mighty about playing with feelings."

_You just stomped all over my heart. _Dafne felt awful. But there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You're sorry?" Basta exploded, making her flinch, "Oh that makes it fine and dandy. Sorry Basta I can't be with you because you're an evil jerk. The truth is no one wants you not even Capricorn."

"That's not what I..." Dafne began but Basta cut her off.

"No, shut up. You've said enough," he cursed in frustration, "I'm so stupid. Thinking you would be different. But you're just like the others. Just like Roxanne and Resa and all the rest... No wait, you're worse than them. At least they showed their revulsion for me outright. But you! You tricked me. Acting like you cared about me. I thought I'd found someone who understood me..." he trailed off, pain choking his voice.

"Basta I do care about you," Dafne said helplessly, "Really I..."

The anger flooded out Basta's face, replaced by a wretched look of pleading.

"Then why can't you be with me?" he breathed, coming in close to her, hand stroking her face tenderly, "Just give me a chance, please Dafne."

Dafne put her hand over his, stilling its ministrations to her face. She looked straight into the begging eyes and said,

"I'm sorry. I can't."

She watched the rage ignite in him, terrifying up close, devouring all reasonability. He tore his hand out of hers and with a bestial cry slammed it into the stone wall of Capricorn's house. This was followed by howl of pain and cursing through gritted teeth.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

"Are you alright?" Dafne asked immediately.

He whirled on her, face still black and furious but now contorted in pain. His skinned knuckles had turned angry red and blood was beginning to spring forth.

Without a word, he stormed off, nursing his bleeding hand as went.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, taking a hesitant step to follow.

"Away from you," he spat, not even turning back.

She slumped against the wall with a sigh.

_Well that went well. _

Now she was alone and she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to chase after Basta. He had made it clear that he didn't want be around her. This was understandable. Let him have his space and blow off steam on someone or something else.

But what about her? Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back into Capricorn's house. She didn't want to make her way to Basta's in case that was where he was heading. It was too dangerous to simply go wandering around knowing she could run into God knows who (Cockerell mainly). She wondered where Silvio was. The boy had a knack for popping out of the blue. She wished he would do that now. But no. She was on her own.

Or so she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a small moving shadow. A cat? She turned her head to get a better look. It wasn't a cat. It was a marten with horns on its head. Dustfinger's horned marten. She had never glimpsed the animal before but Resa had told her about it. She stared in fascination. It was on the trail of something, sniffing along the edge of the house.

She crouched down,

"Hi fella," she crooned, "Where's your owner?"

The marten glared at her and bared its teeth.

Dafne backed off,

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The marten's eyes darted suspiciously this way and that. Then it dashed off, abandoning the hunt.

"Wait!" Dafne cried.

She ran after it, her logic being that it might take her to Dustfinger.

The marten was incredibly quick and it didn't take long for it to evade her, slipping around a corner and vanishing.

Dafne stopped, cursing and catching her breath.

She looked around. Where was she? She had been so focused on the marten that she hadn't taken notice of the way they had come. This was a part of the village she had never seen before. There was a lot covered by overgrown grass. An ancient tree stood in the middle with a tyre swing. Children must have played here once, in the time before Capricorn and his men. She could hear the ghosts of their laughter.

She made her way cautiously through the tall grass, knowing there could be snakes. But all she discovered was a deflated football. She was drawn to the tyre swing. It reminded of her childhood. There had been had been a tyre swing in her village. She and the other children had spent many hours swinging off it and climbing the branches of the tree it hung from.

She pushed the tyre gently, it creaked back and forth.

"I wouldn't get on that if I were you," a voice out of nowhere startled her, "The rope's so old it might snap."

"Who's there?" Dafne demanded. She couldn't see anyone.

A man with sandy hair and a scarred face appeared from behind the tree. Dafne immediately knew who he was. Resa had described him to her.

"Dustfinger," she said. What were the odds? The very person she had been seeking.

"How nice for a lady to smile and say my name," Dustfinger said in a lilting rather self-deprecating voice, "And your own name lady?"

"Dafne," she said.

"Dafne," Dustfinger said, "You wouldn't happen to be Resa's friend Dafne?"

Dafne smiled,

"That's me."

Dustfinger bowed,

"Then it's nice to finally meet you, Resa's friend Dafne."

"Likewise." Dafne said.

"I apologise if I frightened you earlier."

"Oh that's okay," Dafne said, "Can I ask what you're doing here, besides warning folk away from the swing I mean."

"I could ask you the same question," Dustfinger replied, "But since you asked me first. This tree is quite comfy to sleep against."

"You're sleeping out here?" Dafne said in surprise, "Why don't you stay in one of the houses?"

"I like it better out here," Dustfinger answered, caressing the bark of the tree, "I'm used to sleeping outdoors. The air is clearer."

"Well I'm sorry for intruding on your bedroom," Dafne said.

"Think nothing of it. My door is always open," Dustfinger said, making her laugh.

"To tell the truth, I ended up here because I was chasing your marten."

"Gwin? Why were you chasing him?"

"Because I thought he might lead me to you," Dafne said, "which he did."

Dustfinger raised an eyebrow,

"You were trying to find me? I'm flattered. But why?"

"Resa wanted me to find you," Dafne explained.

As soon as she mentioned her friend's name, a dreamy look crossed Dustfinger's face. The look of a man in love.

What about Roxanne? Dafne thought.

"Resa," Dustfinger said, "How is she? I heard she fully recovered from the snake bite. I haven't tried to see her because I was afraid of getting her into trouble."

"She's determined to escape as always," Dafne said, "That's why she wanted me to meet with you."

Dustfinger shook his head and sighed,

"Of course it is. What does she have planned now?"

"It's not a plan exactly. It's an idea. Monster Night."

"Monster Night?" Dustfinger leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, "She wants to escape during Monster Night?"

"I guess," Dafne said, then grimaced, "I only just found out what Monster Night entails."

"No," Dustfinger said, opening his eyes, looking upwards into the boughs, "They aren't very pleasant."

"So what do you think?"

Dustfinger sighed again,

"What do I think? It's too dangerous. The last attempt was too dangerous. She nearly died."

The thought clearly upset him. He shook his head as if trying to shake the memory from his skull.

"I don't want to help her put her life in danger anymore. Or yours for that matter. I'm sorry."

Dafne trudged over to stand beside him.

"I understand," she said, "You obviously care for Resa a lot."

Dustfinger nodded,

"Oh yes very much," he said, his voice full of tenderness, "she's shown me great kindness."

"I don't think I could have survived here if it hadn't been for Resa," Dafne said, "She's so brave."

"Yes, brave and beautiful," Dustfinger said, "Too beautiful for a scarred man like me."

"Basta gave you those scars, didn't he?" Dafne said quietly, uncomfortably. Resa had told her that.

Dustfinger lifted his hands to his face and touched them, laughing softly, bitterly.

"Basta. Oh yes. These are his masterpiece."

Dafne shifted about in her discomfort.

"Because the woman he loved preferred you," she said.

"So you know the story?" Dustfinger said, "I expected as much. I heard a story myself you know, a story that Basta has gotten himself a maid."

"Yes that's me," Dafne admitted reluctantly.

Dustfinger looked around a little nervously.

"Does he know where you are?"

Dafne sighed,

"Right now he doesn't give a damn where I am."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's a long story," Dafne said evasively.

"I'm fond of long tales," Dustfinger said.

Dafne considered this. Maybe it would be better to get everything off her chest.

"Why not?"

Dustfinger listened patiently as she told her story, beginning with her kidnapping and ending with her rejection of Basta's love and his subsequent abandonment of her.

"Well," he said when she finished, "That was quite a story."

Dafne raked a hand through her hand,

"Tell me about it. I don't know what to do, he just left me there."

"Just count yourself lucky that he didn't get his knife out," Dustfinger said.

Dafne shook her head,

"I don't think he would have..." she began but stopped, remembering his fist hitting the wall. She groaned, "What a big stupid mess I've gotten myself into."

"It's not your fault," Dustfinger consoled her.

"I know," Dafne said, turning eyes skyward beseechingly, "God, I'd give anything to just leave this place."

Dustfinger hung his head, looking almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you," he said, "It's just..."

"No, it's alright. I understand," Dafne said, "Like you said, it's dangerous."

The noon sun was descending. Capricorn's village was slowly being swallowed in shadow. The winds carried the coolness of dusk.

"I better head back to Basta's," Dafne said, "Whether he wants me there or not, I have nowhere else to go."

"Let me walk you," Dustfinger insisted, "It's not safe. I'm not much of a fighter but I'm good at causing distractions if you need to get away."

Dafne was grateful for the offer. She had no idea how to get back to Basta's house.

"Basta told me you can talk to fire," Dafne said as they walked together, "Is that true?"

Dustfinger smiled,

"Would you like to see?"

"Oh yes please," Dafne said excitedly.

So they stopped and Dustfinger produced a matchbox. He handed it to her.

"Here. I want you to light a match and hold it out to me."

Dafne followed his instructions.

A small vulnerable flame burst into life.

"Good," Dustfinger murmured, watching it almost tenderly, "Good."

Was it Dafne's imagination or did the flame suddenly grow a little larger, a little stronger?

Dustfinger put his hand into the flame, closing his fist around it.

It looked like he had simply extinguished it.

But then he unfurled his hand and there is was, dancing in centre of his palm.

He had scooped it up like it was a stone.

Dafne's eyes widened in amazement.

Dustfinger dropped the fire back onto the matchstick where it ran its course and fizzled out.

"That was incredible," Dafne said, holding the blackened stick close to her eye, fume still spiralling from it.

Dustfinger bowed modestly.

She was about to request an encore but she wasn't given time.

"You think that's incredible do you?" came a familiar menacing voice.

Dafne cringed. Dustfinger's face tensed. They both recognised it.

Basta came marching up to them. Dafne noticed his hand was now bandaged.

"Have I ever showed you how good I am at throwing a knife, little mouse?" he said, throwing Dustfinger a vicious grin, "How about I get Dirtyfingers here to stand against this wall and give you a little demonstration?"

Dustfinger smiled grimly,

"Hello Basta."

"Hello Dustfinger," Basta said scornfully, whipping out his blade and waving it at him scoldingly, "What is it with you? Why do you always try to move in on my women?"

Dustfinger shrugged,

"Sorry. It was my understanding that they weren't yours," he replied.

Basta flushed angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Basta..." Dafne began, fearing that he might lash out at Dustfinger.

"You stay out of this," Basta snapped at her, still glaring at the other man.

It was Dustfinger who looked over at Dafne. The expression on his face was apologetic.

"Please don't be upset with Dafne. She was helping me practice."

"Practice?" Basta spat, "Practice what? Your seductions?"

Dustfinger sighed somewhat wearily,

"Oh come now Basta, really. What kind of seducer do you think I make with these scars you gave me?"

"I'll give you a few more if you like," Basta offered threateningly.

"Basta, please," Dafne cried desperately, catching hold of his arm, "Please leave him alone."

But Basta pushed her away and put his blade up to Dustfinger's throat.

Dafne drew in a sharp breath.

"You keep your smudgy fingers off my maid," Basta growled, his face almost touching the face he had scarred, "Do you hear me Dirtyfingers?"

Dustfinger nodded.

"Good," Basta crooned, "Because if you don't, I'll cut off your fingers so you can never play with your darling fire again."

He withdrew, turning back to Dafne. He knocked the matchbox out of her hand. It hit the ground, the matches inside rustling in protest. Then he grabbed her arm. She winced but Basta showed no signs of caring.

"Come with me," he said, his tone of voice offering no negotiation.

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Dafne gritted her teeth as Basta pulled her none too gently along the street.

"Basta you've proved whatever point you wanted to make, let go of me," she demanded, digging her heels in.

Basta said nothing.

But he released her unexpectedly and her resistance backfired, nearly sending her toppling over.

She let out a small cry but managed to steady herself.

Her arm was throbbing and she rubbed it, glaring at him resentfully.

But he had kept walking and was ahead of her now.

Dafne could only direct her displeasure at the back of his head, as she followed.

She looked back, expecting to be able to make out the figure of Dustfinger in the distance. But he had already gone. He was probably on his way back to the lot and his tree.

"Dustfinger was only helping me get back to your house," she said softly.

She turned back and found herself face to face with Basta's glare. He had probably slammed on the brakes as soon as he heard the first word.

"Oh really?" he said, his voice spiteful with sarcasm, "Because it looked more to me like you were getting cosy over a matchstick."

Dafne rolled her eyes at what he was implying.

"He was just showing me a trick," she said exasperatedly.

"How else do you think he gets women to fall for him?" Basta snapped then sneered, "Not with his looks that's for sure."

'You sound so proud of that," Dafne said with distaste.

"See? You're on his side now," Basta said accusingly.

"You mutilated his face."

"He took my Roxanne away!"

Dafne shook her head with disbelief.

Earlier today he had professed to love her. When she had first come here, he had been attempting to woo Resa. Obviously Roxanne hadn't left him so heart-broken that he was unable to pursue relationships with other women albeit unsuccessfully. It made no sense for him to cling to this past injustice as fiercely as he did.

If he was in love with someone else.

In love with her.

"I don't see why this is still an issue," she remarked, "You both seemed to have moved on from her."

Basta flinched, perhaps knowing she had called him out. But he didn't yield.

"It's an issue because I'll never allow it to happen again. I won't let him steal you away from me."

His voice was low and certain. His possessiveness disturbed her, especially since she had already made her feelings clear to him. His conviction was just as appalling, making her recall his knife on Dustfinger's throat.

While she was staring at him in alarm, he reached out to touch her cheek tenderly, as though he had said something romantic instead of the exact opposite.

Dafne batted his hand away angrily,

"Steal me away? What kind of stupid talk is that? I've only met him twice and he's obviously interested in Resa."

"For now he is," Basta muttered darkly, unconvinced.

"Regardless," Dafne said, stressing each word, "We aren't together."

Basta looked disappointed.

"I thought you might have reconsidered," he said quietly.

"Reconsidered?" Dafne repeated in amazement, "Are you serious?"

He had just come thundering onto the scene, held a knife to a man's throat and dragged her away, trying to justify his actions with obsessive nonsense. What did he expect? For her to suddenly throw her arms around him and say, God Basta I've been so stupid, of course I love you!

He obviously thought so.

"Yes," Basta said defensively, "That's why I left. To give you time to think it over."

Was it possible for her eyes to get any wider? He had punched a wall and stormed off. If his intention had been to give her space to contemplate the matter, he could have been clearer and less dramatic about it.

"Oh so that's what you were doing? I thought you were just abandoning me."

"I came back for you. I just didn't expect you to wander off," he groaned, shaking his head, "I don't why I thought that. Given that you tend to go traipsing off into trouble whenever I let you out of my sight."

"I wasn't in trouble. You made the trouble," Dafne reminded him, "for no good reason."

"He deserved it," Basta said stubbornly, looking like a petulant child, "Stupid Dirtyfingers."

"You should be grateful I ran into him instead of someone else," Dafne pointed out. She didn't need to mention names.

"Well maybe you should have considered that before wandering off," Basta said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me on my own not knowing what to do," Dafne retorted.

They glowered at each other for a moment.

Then Basta's face softened.

"So have you?"

"What?"

"Reconsidered," he said, looking tense.

Dafne sighed.

"Basta, you really just proved my point back there. I can't be with someone who thinks its okay to whip out a knife on someone."

Basta's face fell and he lowered his gaze to stare hard at the ground.

"It wasn't just anyone," he murmured then changed his tune, "I wouldn't pull my knife on you anymore."

"Maybe. But you hurt my arm just now," she said.

By now it had reduced to a dull ache. But it was still present, still proof.

His eyes flew back up at her in distress.

"I'm sorry," he said repentantly, "I just overacted. I won't hurt you ever again I swear."

The promise fell on non-believing ears. She couldn't trust that, no matter how well-meaning Basta was presently. Resorting violence seemed to be second nature to him. She didn't foresee it being a habit he couldn't easily break. She knew it was not all his fault. It had been inbuilt into him along with all the memories of desperation and loneliness, shaping him into the man he was. But he was also in the real world now, free to choose his own path. There was no one writing his plot for him, unless you counted Capricorn.

"It's all well and good for you to say that," she said, "I want you to prove it."

Basta nodded eagerly,

"I will. I will. Does that mean we can be together?"

Dafne shook her head.

Basta's enthusiasm rapidly dissolved.

"Why?"

_I'm really not getting through to him, am I? _Dafne thought wearily.

"Why do you want to be with me?" she asked, taking a different approach.

For all his previous certainty, Basta seemed unprepared to answer.

"Well I..." he said, eyes flicking everywhere as if trying to draw inspiration from around him. He found none because he sighed and went for obviousness, "because I like you."

"Why do you like me?" Dafne pressed him.

Basta furrowed his brow at her, looking slightly aggravated.

He answered all the same.

"Because you're, um, pretty," he cringed, starting to blush, "and you pay attention to me. Well not all the time," a touch of annoyance entered his voice, "I mean when I tell you to do something you don't listen, like when I told you not the leave the house. But that's..." he seemed to have gotten distracted, "what was I saying?"

"I'm a good listener," Dafne supplied, trying not to roll her eyes. When he said it like that, it didn't really constitute as praise.

"Oh yes, that. What else? I, um, I like your stories. And you're a good cook. It's a shame you're not as good at cleaning. What?" he said defensively at her irritated expression, "It's not my fault you aren't thorough enough. You know for someone who scolds me about everything, you aren't good at taking constructive criticism."

"It's not constructive, it's just you being pedantic," Dafne shot back.

Basta frowned,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said edgily.

Dafne sighed,

"Nothing. Why is it that your list of reasons for liking me seems more like a list of reasons why I annoy you?"

Basta shrugged,

"I'm just sorting out what I do and don't like out loud," he replied, "I haven't finished yet."

This time Dafne did roll her eyes.

"Oh great."

"You're the one who asked me," Basta protested.

"You're the one who wants to be with me," Dafne countered, "Your just not making it clear as to why yet."

Basta answered almost immediately this time.

"Because you're the first woman who actually seems to care about me," he said, nothing in his voice now but sincerity, "who wants to be my friend."

"Then why can't we just be friends?" Dafne reasoned.

Basta shook his head,

"It's not enough."

"Why?" Dafne asked.

Basta shifted uncomfortably.

"Because..." there was a tremor in his voice and he was refusing to meet her eyes, "I want you. I want to kiss you and hold you and have you all to myself."

Dafne was glad he couldn't bring himself to look at her, because she had gone red.

"I..." she croaked, but that was all she could manage.

He glanced up at her for a split second before jerking his gaze back down,

"Do you know many times you've been yelling at me and all I could think about was that I wanted to kiss you?"

"No," Dafne said in a small cringing voice, wishing he hadn't confessed it.

"I've lost count," Basta admitted, "But I stopped myself because I was afraid of you reacting... the way you did after I kissed you today," he sighed regretfully, "I wish I hadn't have done it now. I shouldn't have told that you loved you."

Dafne took a deep breath, preparing herself. She knew she had to tell him.

"I already knew," she admitted quietly.

Basta looked at her with pained confused eyes,

"What?"

"I knew," Dafne said, "I knew that you liked me."

"How?" Basta asked, sounding like a child.

"Capricorn told me. He assumed that's how you felt toward me. That it was the reason you asked him to make me your maid," Dafne smiled bitterly, "He was right all along."

Basta looked at a loss,

"If you knew, why didn't you say something?"

"Well I wasn't exactly sure," Dafne said.

Basta made a noise of frustration.

"But you said..."

"Yes I know. I suppose I was trying to avoid it. I've settled in with you and Silvio and I knew if it came out, it would change things."

Basta's face hardened,

"Were you scared I'd send you back to Capricorn's if I found out you didn't like me?"

"I do like you. Is that what you're going to do?" Dafne said, not able to hide her uneasiness at the prospect. No doubt Mortola would rejoice to have her back under her thumb.

Basta stared up into the dark sky, his expression conflicted.

"No," he said finally, "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't give you up just like that."

"Thank you," Dafne said gratefully. That was one relief at least.

Basta was still looking upwards.

"The boy wouldn't forgive me if I did. I wouldn't want to lose him too."

Dafne suddenly recalled Silvio's words from that morning.

_If we both left, he would be lonely. _

How awfully astute the boy was.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

She wasn't sure how they were going to progress from this point with everything out in the open, all raw and awkward.

Basta looked at her sadly.

"I don't know. We go home I suppose."

"Just like that?" she said.

Basta shrugged,

"Do you have a better idea?"

Dafne shook her head. She really didn't.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" Basta asked.

The configuration of his question alerted her that he had accepted that she didn't love him, on this day, at this hour, this minute, these passing seconds.

But in the future would she change her mind?

"I don't know," Dafne said. Her reply was automatic.

She didn't know why she didn't simply say no.

'I don't know' carried no certainty but at the same time carried potential.

Basta smiled faintly. He chose to interpret it as hopeful sign.

What harm was there in allowing him to hope? It didn't mean anything was going to happen.

Dafne was just glad to hear him say the next words.

"Let's go home,"

**To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Besides Silvio, there was another person waiting for them at Basta's house when they returned. She gave them a big grin.

"Hi lovelies," said Fiammetta. She and Silvio were in the kitchen. The boy was sitting at the table while the woman was stirring a pot on the stove.

Basta was not pleased to see her. That or he wasn't pleased about the mess she had made in the kitchen. It was in a worse state than Dafne had left it, to her relief. She had remembered just as they had been about to walk through the door, she had braced herself for his reaction. Thankfully the blame was now shifted onto Fiammetta.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Making you dinner," Fiammetta replied cheerfully, unaffected by annoyance in his voice, "Soup."

Basta made a noise of frustration, turning to Silvio,

"Why did you let her in?"

"She was already here when I got back," Silvio said meekly, glancing at Dafne, "I think we forgot to lock the door when we left."

A forbidding look crossed Basta's face.

"You forgot..."

"Oh don't be angry at him Bastie," Fiammetta cut in, "He's such a sweetie."

She came up behind the boy and draped her arms around him. The boy gulped and flushed furiously. He looked at Dafne with pleading eyes. Fiammetta smiled, Dafne was unsure if she was oblivious to Silvio's discomfort or amused by it. Dafne couldn't help but find it a little amusing herself. He was so shyly sweet. He didn't seem to have a lascivious bone in his body.

Also had Fiammetta just called Basta Bastie?

Basta obviously didn't think much of the nickname.

He scowled, his attention diverted from rebuking the boy's forgetfulness,

"So why are you really here?" he demanded, "Besides making a mess in my kitchen."

Fiammetta pouted,

"Is that the thanks I'm going to get for my effort?"

"I don't need you making my dinner," Basta said, indicating Dafne, "I have a maid to cook for me. Now out with it. What are doing here?"

"Oh fine," Fiammetta sighed. She pinched Silvio's cheek and withdrew her embrace, the boy looking relieved, "I'm avoiding Cockerell. He's driving me crazy and I need a place to hide out."

"So?" Basta wasn't at all sympathetic to her plight, "There are plenty of houses to choose from."

"Yes but he won't come looking for me at your house," Fiammetta reasoned.

"What if he does," Basta said, "I don't want deal with him tonight."

"He won't come," Fiammetta said confidently, "He's scared of you. I heard all about you rescuing your damsel in distress."

She winked at Dafne.

Basta remained unconvinced.

"Come on Bastie," Fiammetta crooned, "Help another damsel out."

"Don't call me Bastie," Basta snapped, then snorted, "You a damsel? Yeah right."

Fiammetta put her hands on her hips,

"Why not?" she said looking offended, "Why can't I be a damsel?"

"Basta," Dafne said, "Surely there's no harm in letting her stay. She did make dinner."

Fiammetta turned smug.

"See Dafne has no problem with it," she chirped.

Basta threw Dafne a dirty look. It seemed to say _why aren't you on my side? _

"It's not Dafne's house," he said, crossing his arms, "it's my decision."

"Of course it is," Fiammetta purred, "Basta please let me stay," she smiled to herself, adding casually, "otherwise I might be forced to tell a little story about a certain someone."

Dafne had no idea what she was talking about but Basta obviously did.

He tensed, his face going red.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, his voice quivering with anger.

But there was worry in his eyes.

Fiammetta's face hardened with promise,

"Yes I would."

There was a moment of stand-off but Basta was one who ended up caving. But he wasn't at all happy about it.

"Alright! Alright!" he said, glaring at her resentfully, "You can stay."

Fiammetta beamed,

"Yay!" she said, peering into the pot, "Good timing. This is ready."

"You better clean all this up," Basta muttered threateningly as he went over to sit down.

Fiammetta frowned,

"Why? You have a maid, why should I clean it up?"

"You made it, you clean it up," Basta said, putting his foot down, "It's either that or you can go."

"How about this," Fiammetta said, "If I clean this up, you drive me over to the next village tomorrow."

Given how angry Basta was, Dafne was amazed that Fiammetta had the audacity to ask him for another favour.

"What?" Basta said vehemently, "No. I'm not doing that."

"Why?" Fiammetta whined, "It's time for me leave and I need a ride."

"So get someone else," Basta told her, "I'm not a chauffeur. It's bad enough I'm letting you stay here. Speaking of which, you're going to have to sleep on the floor."

"The floor," Fiammetta looked unimpressed.

"Yes the floor," Basta said with certain satisfaction, "Dafne sleeps in the bed, Silvio sleeps on the couch and I sleep in the armchair."

Fiammetta shrugged,

"Why can't you and Dafne sleep in the bed?"

Three sets of eyes regarded her in shock.

Dafne met Basta's gaze and quickly looked away. Her cheeks were burning.

Stupid Fiammetta, what kind of suggestion was that? Did she assume like the rest of the village that they were a couple?

"What?" Fiammetta said amidst the awkwardness, "Isn't your bed big enough for two people?"

"Who cares if it is," Basta said emphatically, looking as embarrassed as Dafne, "We're not doing that."

Fiammetta rolled her eyes,

"Why? All you'll be doing is sleeping," she said, "How about me and Dafne?"

Basta looked at Dafne for opinion. She shrugged helplessly.

"I suppose," she said.

Fiammetta took that as a yes.

"How about that Basta?" she teased, "You get to have two women sleeping in your bed."

"Shut up," Basta said in a tight voice, "I'm rethinking letting you stay at all."

But his threat carried no weight and Fiammetta winked at him cheekily,

"Aw lighten up."

But she didn't press him further. She served up the soup, humming cheerfully.

Dafne was about to make her way over when something caught her eye.

Something moving down the staircase.

It was a ginger cat and not just any ginger cat. She recognised him.

"Um," she said, calling attention to it confusedly, "Why is Vanetta's cat in the house?"

"What?"

Basta's head whirled around to look, confirming the cat's presence for himself.

"What's a cat doing in my house?" he said, turning an accusing eye on Fiammetta.

"Don't look at me," she protested, "Kiddo here brought him in."

Silvio sunk guiltily in his seat.

"Silvio," Basta said in a quiet displeased voice, "Why is there a cat in my house?"

Silvio squirmed under his gaze.

"It's Netta's cat," he said, "I promised her I'd take care of it."

"Oh really? How nice," Basta drawled, "Why didn't you ask me first?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind," Silvio said meekly.

Basta slammed his first on the table,

"Of course I mind. I don't want cat hair all over the place," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Ignacio appeared unfussed by the trouble he was making. He brushed against Dafne's leg in a sort of greeting. She bent down and scratched him behind the ear, eliciting a purr.

"Oh Basta, that surely wouldn't be the end of the world," she said.

"Please Basta," Silvio begged, "He won't be any trouble. It will only be at night. I'll let him out during the day."

Basta starred despairingly at the ceiling.

"I've lost control of my house," he said to himself.

"Does that mean he can stay?" Silvio asked hopefully.

Basta sighed,

"For now. Just keep it away from me," he said wearily.

Silvio grinned gratefully.

"Thanks Basta," he got up and went over to Ignacio, lifting the cat into his arms, "Say thanks Ignacio."

Basta rolled his eyes.

"If it pees anywhere, I will skin the stupid thing," he said, "I don't care what your girlfriend thinks."

"I told you she's not my girlfriend," Silvio complained.

"Why else would you agree to look after it?" Basta said.

Silvio shrugged, lowering the cat to the floor where it completed a figure eight around his legs before prowling off.

"Because she's a nice girl," he said, "and Ignacio is the only family she has."

Basta sneered,

"Family? It's a cat."

Silvio frowned,

"What's wrong with that?"

Basta didn't answer. His eyes were following Ignacio as he had made his way into the kitchen, slipping under the table where he rubbed against the tip of Basta's boot.

Both Dafne and Silvio held their breath.

Basta gave it a gentle push with his foot. The cat looked up him irritably. Basta scowled back.

"Don't look at me like that you ungrateful cat."

He scraped his chair back, the movement and sound sending the cat fleeing.

"I need some fresh air," he said.

"I might join you," Fiammetta said, going to follow him.

Basta took her by the shoulders and spun her around in the direction of the sink.

"No, you clean," he said, giving her a push.

He ignored Fiammetta's subsequent complaining and when he reached Dafne, he extended his hand out,

"You have my cigarettes," he said.

Dafne starred at him confused until she remembered she was still wearing his jacket. She took off and handed it back to him.

Basta left and there was suddenly a wolf whistle from Fiammetta.

"Nice dress Dafne."

Dafne blushed. She had forgotten what she was wearing underneath too.

She noticed Silvio staring at her too.

"I know. I look stupid right," she said to him.

Silvio shook his head,

"No," he said.

Dafne smiled. She had a feeling that Silvio would never tell if she looked ridiculous. Still, she felt self conscious in this dress and planned to change back into her old one the first opportunity she got.

"So you saw Netta today?" she said, changing the subject, "How is she?"

"I can tell she's still sad," Silvio said, "But she was happy to see Nacy. He turned up while I was waiting for you outside that lady's house. I recognised him and took him to see her. She was worried the men might shoot him so I told her I would keep him indoors at night," he sighed, "Basta doesn't like him does he?"

"He'd like him a lot less if he were a black cat," Dafne said, "I think he'll get used to it."

She watched the cat jump onto Basta's armchair and curl up. It seemed to be asking for trouble. She was considering shooing it off before Basta came back when Fiammetta called out to her,

"Hey Dafne. A little help?"

Basta probably would have disapproved but she lent her assistance to the other woman. She felt partially responsible for the mess. She quickly drank some soup first, it had cooled but it tasted fine.

"So what's the deal with the dress?" Fiammetta asked as they worked. She had cajoled Dafne into washing up while she dried, "You look more like a princess than a lowly maid."

"Capricorn gave it to me," Dafne told her.

Fiammetta raised a curious eyebrow,

"Why'd he do that?"

Dafne wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge to her. Earlier today she had confessed everything to Dustfinger but she now thought it was better to keep everything that had gone on between Basta and herself confidential. This woman was friendly with the other men and she didn't want any word getting out and spreading through the village. Rumours were bad enough.

"It was a gift," she said, leaving Capricorn's ulterior motive out of it, "for teaching him how to read."

"Interesting gift," Fiammetta commented, "I've heard that Capricorn gives the maids jewellery sometimes. If he fancies them."

"He doesn't fancy me," Dafne said, thinking this was what she was implying.

"I think I know a certain someone who does," Fiammetta said in a singsong voice.

Dafne cringed. What did she know?

"What are you talking about?" she said, feigning innocence.

Fiammetta looked over her shoulder at Silvio. Dafne followed suit. He was kneeling by the armchair where Ignacio had nested. His lips were moving but his words were too hushed to pick up. But the cat listened, blinking lazily. Neither noticed that they were being watched.

Fiammetta leaned towards Dafne,

"Bastie of course," she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I've heard he's smitten with you."

Dafne made a scoffing noise, trying to look nonchalant.

"Who told you? Cockerell?"

Fiammetta shrugged,

"Not just him but yes. Cockie said he's fixated on you. Good job on Cockie's face by the way. Makes my job harder."

"He deserved it," Dafne said, hoping to shift the topic away from Basta and herself.

"Oh honey I don't doubt that," Fiammetta purred, but then a moment later she sighed, "He's gotten so obsessive lately. Like he thinks we're exclusive. But really I'm here to do my job. I can't do that when he scares off every other man. That's why I'm leaving. It'll give him time to cool off."

"How can you stand to be around him?" Dafne asked. She shuddered to remember him holding her against the wall.

"He has his moments," Fiammetta said, "I could ask you same thing about Basta. Last time I saw you, you hated him."

That seemed like such a long time ago. So much had happened since then.

"I got to know him better," Dafne said.

Speaking of Basta, he had been outside for awhile now. She wondered if he was prolonging coming in due to his unwanted guests. She felt a little sorry for him. He had had a big enough day as it was. They both had. Was he was standing out there thinking about her?

"Obviously not as well as I know Cockerell," Fiammetta said, interrupting her thoughts, she snorted with amusement, "You should have seen your faces when I suggested you sleep in the same bed. God, that was funny."

Her laughter turned Silvio's head.

"What's so funny?"

"Dafne and Basta," Fiammetta said.

"What about them?"

Fiammetta opened her mouth. Dafne flicked suds at her and she jumped as they hit her cheek.

"What did you do that for?" she said, wiping them off.

"Because you are making fun of me when I'm helping you," Dafne replied, raising a dripping hand threatening.

"Alright I'll stop," Fiammetta said, shielding her face with her hands, "Forget about it Silvio," she told the boy who was still looking at her enquiringly.

"Silvio, you might want to move Ignacio before Basta comes in," Dafne advised him.

"Oh right," the boy gathered the cat up and sat down on the couch with him. The cat seemed irritated by its upheaval and leapt off his lap, taking to the stairs.

He disappeared just moments before Basta came through the door.

"Where's the stupid cat?" he asked, looking around for it.

"Bedroom."

Basta looked aghast.

"It's going to put hairs all over the bed."

"Why do you care, you're not sleeping in it," Fiammetta pointed out.

"Keep giving me cheek and you won't be sleeping in it either," Basta retorted.

Fiammetta pouted.

"I cleaned like you wanted me too."

Basta ignored her, turning to Dafne,

"Why did you help her? I didn't say you had to."

Dafne shrugged,

"It got done quicker."

Fiammetta skipped over to the couch and threw herself down besides Silvio.

"So what do we do now?"

"Dafne usually tells us a story," Silvio told her.

"A story?" Fiammetta said in a slightly incredulous voice, "Like a bedtime story?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Basta growled.

"Nope," Fiammetta said, resting her head on Silvio's shoulder, causing the boy to go rigid as a statue, "Fire away."

Dafne picked up where she had left off in _Great Expectations_, reading until she was interrupted by Silvio.

"Dafne, Fiammetta's asleep," he whispered in a distressed voice.

She looked up from the book to see what the great concern about that. During the story, Fiammetta had stretched out lengthways on the couch and put her head in Silvio's lap. She had fallen asleep in this position and this was Silvio's current predicament.

Not able to suppress a smile, Dafne came to his aid and shook the woman awake.

"Huh? Wha..." Fiammetta mumbled as she sat up, "Story over?"

"Yes, story over. Time for bed."

Fiammetta stretched,

"Maybe I should sleep here. Silvio makes a good pillow."

Silvio shot Dafne a panicked look.

"Come on," Dafne told Fiammetta, "Let's go."

Fiammetta sighed,

"Sorry kid," she said, ruffling Silvio's hair as she rose, "Maybe next time."

"Um yeah," Silvio said unenthusiastically, now able to stretch out into a sleeping position.

Basta had already fallen asleep in his armchair. Fiammetta went and leaned over him, grinning.

"Aw, he's even frowny when he's sleeping. Should I give him a goodnight kiss?"

Dafne's eyes widened in alarm. She wouldn't really do it, would she?

"Don't you dare," Basta said, making them jump. He opened one eye menacingly.

Fiammetta pouted, more annoyed at being startled than the rebuff.

"Hey, you were just pretending to be asleep."

"I was resting my eyes," Basta said, "How's a person supposed to sleep with someone like you around? You were about to take advantage of me."

Fiammetta snorted,

"It was a joke," her eyes narrowed mischievously, "Maybe you'd prefer someone else to kiss you goodnight?"

Basta's other eye flew up.

"Go to bed would you!" he spluttered angrily.

Fiammetta danced away laughing.

"Okay!" she looped her arm through Dafne's, "Come on."

"Goodnight," Dafne said as the other woman pulled her towards the stairs.

"Goodnight," echoed Basta and Silvio.

"You guys are like a little family," Fiammetta remarked once they were in the bedroom, "Have you noticed that?"

"I suppose Basta treats Silvio like a son," Dafne said.

Ignacio was curled up on the bed. He looked up at their intrusion but soon put his head back down and closed his eyes. Their conversation didn't interest him.

"I think you do too," Fiammetta said perceptively.

"You're not the first one to notice that," Dafne said, "But yes I do care about him like a son. Or more like a younger brother. I'm not really old enough to be his mother."

Fiammetta flopped down on the bed, the movement stirring Ignacio who opened his eyes to glare at her.

"I have a son you know," she told Dafne.

"Really?" Dafne said surprised.

Fiammetta's face lost some of its brightness.

"Yes. He should be turning one soon," she said, "I gave him away you see."

Dafne was stunned to hear this. Fiammetta had an irreverent personality that her seem unburdened by the line of work she was in, the kind of men she entertained. So it came as a shock to have her confess a secret like this, something she hid very well behind her cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry," Dafne said, sitting down beside her.

She vaguely recalled the other maids gossiping about Fiammetta on the day of her return. There had been something whispered about a pregnancy but Dafne had dismissed it as rumour. She hadn't known the other woman at all then.

Fiammetta's eyes were sad and her smile was bitter.

"It was for the best," she said, "What kind of mother would I have made? I don't even know whose it was. Cockie's probably. The kid had red hair."

"Did you tell him?" Dafne asked.

Fiammetta shook her head horrified by the thought.

"God no! What good would it have done? Even if he was the father. He and I are the last people who should be taking care of baby," she sighed, "The kid's better off where he is, with people who can raise him properly."

Dafne nodded. She had no business disagreeing. It had been Fiammetta's choice.

"I got to name him though," Fiammetta said, "I called him Rufino."

"That's a nice name," Dafne said.

"It means red-haired," Fiammetta said then waved her hand about, "But enough of the sob story..."

She got up and crossed over to the dresser.

"I see Basta's still collecting bricks," she said, stroking one with her finger and examining the soot it picked up.

"You know about that?"

Fiammetta rubbed the soot away between two fingers,

"The collection was smaller last time I saw it."

"So you've been here before," Dafne said quietly, realising what this implied.

Fiammetta looked at her guiltily. Obviously it had been a slip of the tongue.

"You and Basta..." Dafne said in amazement.

Fiammetta didn't deny it. Instead she slapped a hand to her forehead, groaning.

"I'm so stupid. It was one time. Don't tell Basta I told you. He'd throttle me."

"So that's what you were blackmailing him with," Dafne said.

Fiammetta grimaced,

"Yes I know, I'm a horrible person. But I really needed to stay here and it was the only thing I could use against him."

"Why would he want to keep it a secret?" Dafne said, "I mean a lot of the men probably..." she trailed off because she felt uncomfortable with what she was insinuating about the other woman.

"Are you kidding?" Fiammetta said, "Why do you think he wants to keep it a secret?" she pointed a finger at Dafne, "He likes you. You're the one he doesn't want knowing."

"Why would I care?" Dafne said, pulling at the bed-cover distractedly, "It's not like we're in a relationship or anything."

"But he'd like that to change, am I right?" Fiammetta said.

Dafne didn't answer. He did but why should she admit this to her. When she looked at Fiammetta now, she imagined Basta kissing her. Their bodies pressed together, falling onto the bed, where she now sat, where she had slept, not knowing the act that had taken place there. No wonder he acted so edgy around Fiammetta, given their history. She felt a surge of anger. It was just like the bricks. Why did he conceal things from her? She felt, she felt... betrayed? He had lied to her, complaining how no woman would have him, letting her feel sorry for him. Well here was a woman who hadn't refused him even though her consent had been bought.

Would Basta fall back on her since Dafne had rejected him?

Well she could have him, because right now, Dafne certainly didn't.

"It's not going to change," she said sharply to Fiammetta, "Ever."

Fiammetta sighed regretfully,

"Look," she said, "I don't mean to cause trouble between you two. It was a long time ago. Before you came to the village. Like I said, it was only once and he's really embarrassed about it."

Dafne scowled,

"That's his problem. Not mine."

"Then why does it sound like it bothers you?" Fiammetta said.

Dafne flinched at her observation.

"It doesn't," she cried, "I'm just a little shocked is all."

"He wasn't like the others you know," Fiammetta told her, "He was so shy. I don't think he'd ever... Anyway, I think he came to me because he was lonely."

Dafne sighed. This was a more sympathetic portrayal of the affair but she had heard enough. She was tired. Uncertain and tired.

"Look, let's just sleep okay?"

Fiammetta nodded,

"Okay... Are you going to wear that to bed?" she asked as Dafne was pulling back the covers.

"It's either this or my old dress," she said.

"Why don't you wear one of Basta's shirts?" Fiammetta suggested.

"I don't think..." Dafne began but Fiammetta ignored, fetching one and throwing it at her.

"Why not? You won't be able to breathe with that corset laced up," Fiammetta threw her a sly smile, "Unless you just want to sleep naked."

Dafne looked at her appalled,

"With you. Never."

Fiammetta laughed,

"Then put the shirt on."

Dafne conceded and Fiammetta helped her untie the corset strings so she could wriggle free of Capricorn's accursed dress.

"Nice rock," Fiammetta commented as Dafne was pulling on the shirt.

"Huh?"

"Your necklace."

Dafne looked down at the ruby between her breasts as she did up the buttons.

"It's not mine. I'm just keeping it safe."

Fiammetta yawned, slipping under the covers.

"For who?" she asked sleepily.

It felt strange for Dafne to be wearing Basta's shirt, the sensation of the fabric against her skin. It felt intimate. It felt like she was wearing him. Given everything that had happened, all the revelations that had surfaced, it wasn't a feeling she was comfortable with. But it was pointless taking it off now.

She went to answer the woman's question and found that she had already drifted off.

She crawled into bed, mindful of the cat and reached down to find his head to stroke it.

"It belongs to my master Ignacio," she said, closing her eyes, "Though I don't think I will ever see him again."

That was only one of her disappointments. But thankfully she was too tired to concentrate on them. There was always morning to do that.

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Dafne was woken the next morning by Ignacio insistently nudging her face.

"What's the matter?" she said, pushing the cat gently away so she could sit up, "You want to go out?"

The cat's eyes stared intently back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As Dafne slipped out of bed, Fiammetta stirred but didn't wake.

The cat followed her downstairs, almost tripping her as it got between her legs.

She tiptoed past Basta and Silvio and opened the door as quietly as she could.

As soon as the crack was big enough to squeeze through, the cat slipped out.

The sunlight stung Dafne's eyes and she shut them against the glare.

But she opened the door fully anyway. The warmth on her skin was pleasant. She stood in the doorway, basking in it.

"Dafne," said a husky voice behind her.

She started and turned around. Basta was watching her from the armchair, his eyes barely open.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he said then his mouth turned into a muddled frown, "Is that my shirt?"

Dafne looked down with certain horror at the white shirt she was currently attired in.

"Yes," she said with embarrassment.

Basta smiled though he blushed at the same.

"It suits you."

"Shut up," she hissed at him, her cheeks burning.

She was conscious that the shirt barely covered anything of her legs.

"I'm going to change now," she said, dashing back to the bedroom, hearing Basta chuckle as she went.

Fiammetta woke up briefly while she was donning her old dress.

"Hey Dafne," she mumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep.

Basta had made his way into kitchen by the time she came back down the stairs.

"What happened to the red dress?" he asked her.

"I'm not wearing that stupid thing," Dafne said.

Basta shrugged. Her refusal to wear it didn't appear to concern him.

"Did you hang my shirt up?" was the more pressing question.

"Yes," Dafne said, rolling her eyes.

This was lie. It was still on the floor where she had discarded it.

"Make us some coffee will you," Basta said.

"Why can't you make it yourself?" Dafne said. She could see that he had already made the effort to put the kettle onto boil before taking a seat.

"You're the maid remember?" Basta said.

"That's no excuse to be lazy," Dafne huffed.

"I'm not asking you to dress me or anything," Basta pointed out.

Dafne shuddered, remembering the humiliation of having to dress Capricorn.

Basta was right aggravatingly. Coffee was a breeze compared to something like that. So she yielded and made the coffee.

She settled in the chair across from him.

"So," she said unable to stop herself, "You and Fiammetta."

Basta had been sipping his coffee. In his shock he took a big gulp instead and burnt his mouth. He gave a yelp of pain, looking at her with alarmed eyes.

"What? What are you..." he began, sounding like he was going to deny it, but then he hung his head with a sigh, "You know about that."

Dafne nodded.

Basta slammed his mug down, the contents spilling over onto the table. He looked towards the staircase with furious eyes,

"That treacherous little..." he muttered threatening.

"What are blaming her for?" Dafne said.

"Because she told you," said Basta, his tone full of upset betrayal, "She said she wouldn't."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Dafne asked.

"Because of what you might think," Basta said shamefully, his expression pained, "of me."

Dafne had been angry last night but now the anger had faded and it did not return. Compared with all the cruelties he had committed in the past, a dalliance with a woman of Fiammetta's repute seemed harmless, undeserving of her condemnation. No one had been hurt or threatened or killed. He had not known her then. He had not loved her as he professed to do now.

She watched him. He looked so distraught, tearing his hands through his hair. It showed how much he cared for what she thought of him.

Knowing all this, she couldn't be angry at him. It would be unfair. There had been men in her past too, romances that hadn't lasted. She had been single at the time of her kidnapping but she was no innocent.

"It was a long time ago Basta," she said, "It doesn't matter to me."

Basta looked with disbelieving gratitude. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Really? You mean that?"

Dafne nodded.

"Oh good," Basta smiled tentatively, "That's good. I thought you might have been angry," he scrutinised her face for any trace of this emotion, "I'm glad you're not. It was just a stupid mistake."

"Fiammetta thinks you went to her because you were lonely," Dafne said, "Is that true?"

"What would Fiammetta know," Basta snapped defensively.

Dafne didn't answer. She simply sat and watched his anger flicker away. He had little fuel to feed his indignation, lacking the conviction to oppose the opinion.

"I don't know," he said helplessly a moment later, "Maybe. That makes me sound really pathetic."

He looked miserable making this pronouncement.

"It's not pathetic to be wanted," Dafne told him.

"I want you want me," Basta said, turning her words against her, "Are you telling me that's not pathetic?"

"Of course it isn't," Dafne said, not liking the direction the conversation was taking.

Basta starred at her longingly,

"You looked so beautiful standing the doorway before. You were surrounded by light, like you were made of light, wearing white."

Dafne blushed at this. She was surprised too. It was quite poetic.

"Basta," she said, leaning back in her chair uncomfortably, "That's lovely of you to say but it's also a little embarrassing."

"Sorry," Basta said unhappily, fetching a cloth to mop up his spilt coffee.

Dafne sighed. She felt like the bad guy. Why should she feel this way? The reason she couldn't be with Basta was because he _was _the bad guy. But he had only been giving her a compliment. She sipped her coffee, trying to busy herself in the ensuing awkward silence.

"So," she said finally, when she couldn't take any more, "what are you doing today?"

Basta shrugged,

"I guess I'm taking you to the next village like Capricorn asked me too," he said, adding after she began smiling, "Excited are we? Let me just warn you now I don't want any funny business."

"Funny business?" Dafne said innocently.

"You know what I mean," Basta said with a stern expression, "No trying to escape."

"I won't," Dafne promised but Basta wasn't convinced.

"We'll see," he muttered.

"If we're going to next village, why don't we take Fiammetta with us?" Dafne suggested, "She was asking for a lift there last night."

Basta didn't look at all pleased with the idea.

"Why would I do her another favour?" he snapped, "Stupid wench. What I should do is cut her tongue out."

"Think of it this way," Dafne said, "If you drop her off, she won't be around to annoy you anymore."

Basta's face became less angry, more thoughtful. She took this as a good sign.

Then he sneered.

"She always comes back. Like a stray who knows where it can get fed," he sighed, "But if that's what you want, she can come."

"Thank you."

Basta might have agreed but that didn't mean he was happy with the arrangement. He wasn't.

"She had better keep her mouth shut the whole way," he warned.

This proved an impossible task for Fiammetta. She was naturally talkative. She chatted away almost to herself as Basta and sometimes Dafne didn't answer. It was mostly to do with future plans. What she was going to do with her earnings. The dress she had an eye on. But this was relatively harmless. What was worse was that she appeared very smug at Basta changing his mind given his fierce refusal the previous night. She kept smiling to herself while Basta glared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Are we there yet?" she said impatiently, not for the first time since the journey had yet.

"Stop asking that!" Basta exploded, "You know how long it takes."

Dafne was in the passenger seat beside him and he threw her a look of blame.

_This is your fault!_

She didn't reply. She turned her gaze out the window, leaving him to grip the steering wheel like it was someone's neck, presumably Fiammetta's.

She wasn't going to let either of them spoil this moment for her. The excitement of leaving the village, watching the trees and farm land go whizzing past, she could barely keep still. Soon they would be in a normal village with normal people walking around going about their normal lives. No identically dressed men carrying gun. No identically dressed women burdened with the weight of servitude. No Mortola. No Capricorn.

She dimly heard Fiammetta laughing.

"What's with you Dafne? You have your nose practically pressed against the glass."

She sat back in her seat, blushing slightly.

Basta chuckled, looking at her almost indulgently,

"She's just excited."

"What's the big deal?" Fiammetta said, "Where we're going isn't that impressive. Just a small boring village. No different from any another small boring village in this part of the world."

"I don't care," Dafne said softly, "I can't wait to see it."

"I suppose there is a nice cafe there. Cockie took me once," Fiammetta said, adding slyly, "Maybe you can take Dafne there Basta. You know as a date."

Basta turned bodily around to yell at her,

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?"

Fiammetta didn't reply, she was giggling.

"Basta please keep your eyes on the road," Dafne said anxiously. He was an erratic driver as it was.

In the end they made it to the village in one piece, all three of them despite Basta's threat to abandon Fiammetta on the road side. Once they had arrived, the latter didn't stick around. She drew Dafne into a tight hug.

"Thanks," she whispered in her ear, "I owe you one for convincing frowny."

"No problem," Dafne said, "You take of yourself."

Fiammetta winked.

"I always do," she said, "I guess I'll see you next time I'm in the village."

This prospect was disappointing to Dafne, not because she didn't want to see the other woman again but because it reminded her that her stay in Capricorn's village was considered permanent. She was classed as a resident. She was not like Fiammetta or Dustfinger, drifters, drifting in and out as they pleased, free to wander the rest of the world and not return if they so pleased. This was only a temporary outing for her. She would be back in Capricorn's village, back in Basta's house by the end of the day.

So she envied Fiammetta in this moment, envied her freedom. Envied her as she swaggered over to Basta,

"Thanks for the ride Bastie. Do you want a hug too?"

Basta glared at her in warning,

"Get lost," he growled.

As with Basta's threats, Fiammetta took his harsh farewell with good humour.

"Bye bye," she said, blowing him a kiss.

With that she went, turning back once to wave at Dafne.

"Good riddance," Basta said looking relieved the ordeal was over.

The village was perhaps only slightly larger than Capricorn's village. Though unlike the one they had left, this village was not in a state of deterioration. However Dafne's heart sank when they passed two of Capricorn's men, immediately recognisable by their attire. Then she spotted several others. They seemed to be just wandering aimlessly around, going in and out of shops. Their presence made the village seem like a better-kept extension of Capricorn's.

Dafne's excitement deflated depressingly. There were locals going about their business too but they avoided the men, keeping their heads down, walking at a quickened pace. Their behaviour gave the impression of routine as though they were used to the men's visits. They gave Dafne and Basta wide berth too but not so wide that Dafne couldn't hear them whispering to each other. She couldn't catch what they were saying but she knew who it was they were speaking about. She felt very self-conscious.

"There are a lot of Capricorn's men here," she remarked to Basta.

"They come here in their spare time," Basta explained, "We don't have shops in our village."

They reached the village library. There was a middle-aged man sitting at the front desk. He gave them a wary look as they passed. Dafne sighed. She wasn't used to people reacting to her in this manner. But it wasn't really her she told herself it was the man walking beside her. Basta in his symbolic black jacket. Maybe they even recognised him personally. Basta seemed to know his way around the village quite well, well enough to suggest he had been here on more than one occasions.

Swallowing her disappointment and by now discomfort, she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. She knew the book's title and she knew what section to look for it in. It was only a small library. She tried not to notice the other patrons peering at her over the top of their books or out of the corner of their eyes as they moved cautiously along the rows. Basta didn't pay them any attention, trailing behind Dafne as she scanned the shelf.

"What's the book called?"

"_Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea_."

"Have you read it?"

"No, but I've heard of it," she said, becoming distracted by familiar titles, "Oh _Vanity Fair, _that's a good book. _Anna Karenina..._"

Basta scowled at his surroundings.

"Can you hurry up? I hate these places. I spent too much time in them looking for copies of _Inkheart_."

"It should be here somewhere," she murmured, running her fingers along the spines, "Aha."

Here is was. _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea _by Jules Verne. She prised it out of the line and showed it to Basta.

He took it from her, squinting at the cover,

"Good. Let's go then."

He went to stow it in his jacket.

"Wait, we can't just steal it," Dafne hissed.

Basta rolled his eyes at her,

"Why not?"

"Because this is a library. You need to check the books out and then return them."

"I don't care," Basta said.

"Well I do," Dafne said, "Please Basta, let me check the book out."

Basta made a noise of exasperation. But in the end, he handed it over.

"Fine," he growled, "Just don't take all day."

Dafne went over the front counter and put the book down in front of the librarian. He looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me," she said with a smile, "I'd like to register for a library card and check out this book."

"Oh," the librarian said, glancing distractedly over her shoulder at Basta. The man was loitering in the background impatiently, "Of course, um, do you have identification, a driver's licence?"

Dafne's face fell.

"No. But my name is Dafne Palumbo."

"What's your address?"

Dafne almost said Capricorn's village. She didn't know the village's former name. Or the street Basta's house was in. Or it's number.

"I don't know," she said helplessly.

"I see," the librarian said, pursing his lips, eyes still on Basta, "do you have a contact number?"

From what she could recall Basta didn't have a telephone.

"No."

The librarian sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately its library policy that to register for a card you need to provide proof of your identity along with an address or phone number," he said.

Dafne starred at him with disbelief and embarrassment.

_Why can't you just give me one anyway!_ She wanted to yell at him. _I'm trying to do the right thing and borrow this book legitimately instead of simply stealing it. _

"Basta," she turned to her companion miserably, "There's a problem."

"What?"

"I can't check out the book because I can't register for a library card."

"What's a library card?"

"It's a card with your name on it that you need when you check books out."

Basta gave a snort of derision at the concept. It was the same snort he had given her when she had enquired about whether he had a driver's licence.

"Well why can't you register?"

"I don't have proper identification."

"What?"

"I don't have proof of who I am."

Basta marched up to join her at the counter. The librarian withered.

"I vouch that this woman's name is definitely Dafne. She's named after nymph," he glowered at the librarian, "Now give her the card or whatever it is."

"I need an address or a contact number," the librarian said meekly.

"That's none of your business," Basta said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He snatched the book off the counter. "This is pointless. Let's go."

The librarian watched him go without uttering a word of protest.

Dafne shook her head at him. _You wouldn't give me a card but you'll just let him take a book._

She followed Basta outside.

"Cheer up little mouse," he said to her, patting the book happily, "The boss is going to be pleased with us."

This was nothing to be optimistic about. Capricorn only wanted it so Darius could read a monster from it. But Dafne was more focused on what had happened in the library.

"Great," Dafne said unenthusiastically, "Capricorn gets his monster but I can't even get a stupid library card."

"If it means that much to you I can go back in there and make him give you one," Basta offered eagerly, hand straying in the air near his knife.

Was it awful that Dafne almost wanted to say yes? But she shook her head.

"No. Just leave it. We got what we came here for."

**To be continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

They were heading back to the car when they passed a busy little cafe. At one of the tables two of Capricorn's men sat drinking coffee and smoking. There were two girls with them. Local girls by the looks of them.

"Is that cafe Fiammetta was talking about?" she asked Basta, intrigued by the woman's earlier recommendation, "Can we go in?"

Basta wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea.

"What for?" he said.

"For coffee of course," Dafne said, tugging on his arm, "Please can we?"

Basta sighed, looking reluctant.

But she kept up insisting and he relented in the end.

"Okay but just one coffee," he said, "After that we need to get back."

She wondered why he was in such a hurry to return to the village. Was it so he could hand Capricorn the book and receive his praise for a job well done?

"I used to go to cafes all the time before, well, you know," she told Basta as they took their seats, "I'd take books with me and read."

"That's great," Basta said distantly, he didn't appear to be paying attention. He kept glancing around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He laughed in a way that sounded a little too forced.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, flicking _Twenty Thousand Leagues _onto the table, "Here. You can read that since you've never read it."

Dafne drew the book towards her but frowned all the same. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Don't you want to talk to me?"

He didn't answer. He was looking over towards the front counter.

"Basta?"

"Hello," a third voice said, startling both of them. It was the waitress. She was pale skinned and freckled with short blond hair. There was a welcoming smile on her face, "How are you today?"

"Good thanks," Dafne said.

She noticed Basta was regarding the woman with a tense look on his face. He seemed to know her.

"I remember you," the waitress said to Basta, "You were here last week."

Basta smiled weakly.

"Um yes that's right," he said.

"You came with your friend. The man wearing red."

_The man wearing red?_

There was only one man Dafne knew who had a preference for wearing red, everything red.

Basta said nothing. It was the waitress who confirmed her suspicions.

"His name was Capricorn wasn't it. Like the star sign."

Her Italian didn't sound natural. Dafne guessed she wasn't a local. Perhaps English or American. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"I'm Sara," she introduced herself to Dafne, "I apologise if I'm hard to understand. I'm a foreigner. Australian."

"No you speak very well," she said, "I've never met an Australian before. That's a long way away from here."

"I'm backpacking through Italy with my boyfriend," Sara explained, "We're living with a farmer's family. Paul – my boyfriend – he works on the farm and I work here," she glanced between Dafne and Basta, "are you two a couple?"

Dafne and Basta both shook their heads in unison.

"No, just friends," Dafne said.

Sara giggled.

"I don't mean to be rude asking. What would you like to order?"

"What was that about?" Dafne asked Basta as soon as the girl had left after taking their orders.

"What?" Basta said defensively.

"You were acting weird around her."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"What was Capricorn doing here the other day?"

"What we're doing now. Having coffee."

Dafne couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Why would Capricorn come all this way to have coffee? Why when he could have coffee brewed and brought to him without leaving the comfort of his bedroom? The change in Basta's behaviour couldn't just be coincidence.

"You're hiding something," she told Basta, "I can tell. I can see it in your face."

"Just leave it alone would you," Basta said wearily.

"Tell me," she demanded.

Basta opened his mouth. But whether he had been about to confess or further evade her questioning she never found out. At that moment Sara reappeared with their orders.

"Thank you," Dafne said speaking on behalf of both of them as Basta accepted his in silence.

"Are you part of a club?" Sara asked him.

Basta looked at her in confusion.

"The jacket," Sara said, "I've seen other men wearing the same jacket. Those two over there. I wondered if you were part of a club."

Basta paused a little too long before nodding,

"Yes, we're in a club."

"A gun club," Dafne said.

Basta glanced at her uncertainly. She nodded, taking a sip of her espresso.

"Er yes," he said, "A gun club. We like to shoot things."

A look of discomfort crossed the girl's face. But she masked it with a smile.

"Oh that's nice," she said out of politeness, excusing herself, "Enjoy your coffee."

As she hurried off, Dafne shook her head at Basta,

"We like to shoot things? She seemed very charmed by that."

"Why else would you be in a gun club?" Basta shot back.

"At least you didn't go into specifics and mention cats," Dafne said.

"Well I don't shoot cats," Basta said, "It's unlucky."

"So Ignacio has nothing to fear from you," Dafne said brightly, "I'll be sure to let Silvio know."

Basta scowled at her over his espresso. He drank it all in one go, grimacing at the bitterness.

"Drink up," he said as he set the drained cup down, "I want to go."

Dafne shook her head stubbornly,

"Not until you tell me why you've been acting so strangely ever since I wanted to come in here."

Basta sighed.

"I'll tell you in the car," he said in a hushed voice.

He stood up, picking the book off the table as he did.

But Dafne didn't budge.

"No. Here."

"No, not here," he said, looking around worried, "you'll make a scene."

"So it's that bad is it?" Dafne said.

"Knowing you I doubt you're going to like it," Basta replied.

To her surprise, he threw some money on the table. This was the first time she had seen him pay for anything. But this was only a temporary distraction.

"Tell me Basta. Or you'll have to drag me out of here and cause a scene anyway."

"Damn you," Basta growled impatiently, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"You're the one being difficult," Dafne said, matching his tone.

Basta leaned across the table, bringing his face close to hers.

"It's about the girl. The waitress," he hissed, his eyes darting over in Sara's direction, "Now please let me explain the rest in the car."

At that moment Sara turned to look at them. Basta straightened and waved.

"The money's on the table," he called to her, muttering at Dafne, "Come on let's go."

Dafne downed the last small mouthful and reluctantly rose.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about," she said before they had even reached the car.

Basta looked at her out of the corner of his eye,

"Really?" he said, his voice carried no trace of enthusiasm.

"It has something to do with Capricorn and that girl Sara," Dafne said, "I can put two and two together. He likes her is that it?"

She could tell she was right by the sombre look on Basta's face.

A chill went up Dafne's spine, pitying the poor cheerful girl who had unwittingly drawn the attention of the man in red with the star sign name. She had said "likes" but that was really a fallacy. Capricorn didn't "like" anybody. To like was to have genuine affection. Desire was more fitting. He desired this girl. It was the girl's misfortune that Capricorn was not someone who would pine from a safe distance. He was a possessor.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"It's none of your concern little mouse," Basta said, trying to steer her away from the subject.

Surely he knew that was useless, given the magnitude of what she had just discovered.

_That poor girl_, she kept thinking, _that poor girl, _picturing her smiling face weeping.

She knew how small and helpless it felt to have Capricorn leer over her. She could never forget the sensation of his hands. They were cold, like being plunged into water and sharp, like being torn at by a bird.

"What's he going to do, have her kidnapped or something?" she said with quiet horror.

Basta watched her reaction with distress.

"Please," he pleaded, "you'll just make yourself upset. There's nothing you can do about it. When Capricorn makes his mind up about a girl, he makes up his mind."

"And Capricorn always gets what he wants, doesn't he?" Dafne said through gritted teeth.

This was the truth and it enraged her. His appetite was cruelty was continually fed but never punished. He would use this girl and tire of her and find another and another, a growing collection of broken dolls. But who would stop him? Not the police. Not Basta. To his merit he looked discomforted but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make him stand up to Capricorn, his beloved master.

"That's right," he said with resignation, "He gets what he wants. So what's the point of fretting about it?"

But there was a point, even if she was helpless to do anything. She was appalled at Capricorn but she was also appalled at Basta.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Dafne cried, "Sitting in that cafe having her serve us coffee and you knowing what's going to happen. Are you the one who's going to kidnap her for him?"

Basta didn't answer her question.

"You think that was easy for me?" he said defensively, "I didn't want to go in there but you insisted," he looked angrily up at the sky, "I knew this would happen. I knew it. I knew you would find out and here we are."

"I'm so sorry it was uncomfortable for you," Dafne hissed, "But compared to what that girl is about to go through, I don't think you have anything to complain about."

"Where are you going?" Basta called after her as she stormed off, unmindful of the direction, "Dafne stop!"

He caught up with her, took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face. By the time he did, her eyes were full of tears.

"You don't know what its like," she said in a choking voice, "You don't know what it's like for him to take hold of you and watch you squirm. You don't know... You don't!"

She was remembering the time Capricorn had strangled her with his tie. She had never forgotten the terrifying sensation of not being able to breathe.

She was suddenly pulled into Basta's embrace. He pulled her in, her face falling against his chest as the tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

He kept repeating it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There was no elaboration or if there was it was being said in Basta's head.

He held her tight as though he were afraid she might break away. But she didn't, she stayed and cried as his apologies caressed her ear.

His apologies ceased just as her tears were running out.

"I'll protect you from now on," he said, stroking her hair, his hand was trembling slightly, "I promise."

Dafne shook her head, smearing tears onto his jacket.

"You can't promise that," she said hoarsely.

He couldn't. Not Capricorn's dog.

"No I will," Basta said fiercely, "I will. On my life I will. Please don't cry dear heart."

Dafne looked up at him,

"Dear heart?" she sniffed.

Basta looked embarrassed.

"It's what men call their ladies in my world. Before you start in on me, I know you're not my lady but it just slipped out."

Dafne wiped her face,

"It's sweet," she said.

"You aren't mad?" Basta said tentatively.

"Well not about that," Dafne said.

It was then that she noticed the other sets of eyes on them, the eyes of other people in the street. Their display had drawn their attention.

"What are you starring at?" Basta snapped at them and the spectators all went hastily about their business, "Nosy busybody peasants."

Dafne slipped from his embrace,

"Let's go," she said. There was more to say but it didn't need to be said here.

"Er, wait," Basta said as she was moving away, "I think I left something in the cafe."

"What?" Dafne said. The only thing she remembered him leaving on the table was money. Surely he wasn't going back for that.

"You can find your way back to the car, can't you?" Basta said and when she nodded, he tossed her his keys, "Go wait there for me. I won't be long."

He took off, leaving her question unanswered. She made her way back to the car and sat in the passenger seat, jangling the keys idly as she waited.

_You know there's nothing stopping you from taking off in this car_, she realised.

She considered this. She even crawled over to the driver's seat and put her hands on the wheel.

It had been thoughtless of Basta to give her the keys and let her head back to the car alone.

Thoughtless or...

_He trusts me, _she thought, _he trusts me to be here when he gets back._

She sighed.

She _could_ drive away. But she wouldn't.

When Basta arrived, she was sitting back in passenger seat.

He smiled.

"I see you're still here."

Dafne smiled back.

"I can't say I wasn't tempted," she said, "Did you get whatever it was you left behind?"

Basta started up the engine.

"Oh yes," he said but that was all.

It was several days later when she found out the answer.

**To be continued...**

**Dear heart**** was a medieval term of endearment. As the Inkworld is based on this time period albeit with fantasy elements, I thought it was appropriate. It's also very cute *sigh*.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Dafne watched Silvio take the next in a succession of throws. It was slightly more successful than the others. It almost hit the dartboard Basta had nailed to a tree for him to practice on. Despite the improvement, Silvio let out a moan of disappointment. Basta wasn't exactly helping his confidence. He wasn't the most patient teacher.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying," he said, "You need to line yourself up. You won't hit it if you don't aim properly."

"I am aiming," Silvio mumbled sullenly.

"Then why haven't you hit the target yet?" Basta pointed out rather insensitively.

"He nearly had it," Dafne said, offering up encouragement. She hadn't wanted him to learn in the first place but felt compelled to say something. He looked so down-hearted. She frowned reproachfully at Basta, "Stop being so hard on him."

"I'm not being hard on him," Basta said dismissively, "The only way he's going to get better is if I drill this into him."

"You could be a bit nicer about it," Dafne said, "I'm sure you weren't brilliant at it straight away."

"How would you know?" Basta replied with a smile.

She didn't. Whether or not he had picked it up quicker than Silvio, she grudgingly admitted, not out loud, that he was skilled at it. He had performed a rather extensive demonstration for them earlier. _Showing off_, Dafne thought. But it was annoyingly impressive, watching him hit the target each time. He made it look effortless though she did not utter a word of compliment. Even when he turned to her expectantly and smugly,

"Pretty good huh?"

Dafne had rolled her eyes and returned to her book. She didn't want to express appreciation for something she had so strongly objected to Silvio learning. It was bad enough that inwardly she felt like a hypocrite. She couldn't help holding her breath in anticipation before each throw. She couldn't stop her heart from beating excitedly as the knife sailed through the air. But she refused to give Basta the satisfaction of knowing this.

"A student is only as good as the teacher," she said.

Basta stuck his bottom lip out at her.

"Do you think you could teach him better?" he challenged her, "Would you like to have go?"

Dafne snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No really," Basta said, pulling the knife out of the tree, "Come have a go."

"I'm reading," Dafne said, indicating the open book in her lap.

It was _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. Basta had bought it back with him after taking the other book, the one they had stolen, to Capricorn. Capricorn had ordered him to hand it over to Darius so the man could begin preparing for Monster Night. The morbid festivity had been scheduled for next week. Dafne doubted any length of time spent in preparation would prevent Darius from stammering during his summoning of the creature. He could learn the words off by heart and it would make no difference.

According to Basta, Darius had requested he give the book to her. But she half-believed Basta might have simply grabbed it without Darius' permission. Darius was deathly afraid of Basta, he would not have put up any protest. If this had been the case she would have demanded Basta return it to him. He had no excuse being so cruel. She knew how Darius cherished his books. But she had no way of proving this. She reasoned that she may as well read the book while she had it in her care.

She had come outside to do just that, to read it in the sunshine, not to watch them though they had invited her. But she had ended up observing them all the same. Their lesson had proved too much of a curiosity, a distraction, luring her attention away.

To her annoyance, Basta was aware of this.

"No you're not," he said with some satisfaction, "You've barely looked at it since we got out here. You're still on the same page."

This was true. Moreover she hadn't absorbed any of the words she had scanned while secretly listening as Basta had instructed Silvio on how to hold the knife, how to stand. Not that his attention to detail had helped Silvio. He hadn't lived up to Basta's expectations. Dafne suspected it might have something to do with his eyesight. She had noticed he kept squinting at the target. Maybe he needed glasses. But she didn't want to embarrass him further by suggesting this. Basta walked around with his eyes perpetually narrowed and he threw the knife with surprising accuracy in spite of it.

"Come on," he insisted, throwing the knife in the air and catching it, "Step up little mouse."

Dafne sighed and rose from the kitchen chair she had bought outside to sit on.

"Fine."

Basta held the handle-end of the blade out to her. She snatched it up, considering the target before her.

"Do want me to show you how to hold it?" Basta offered.

Dafne shook her head stubbornly,

"I'll manage," she said.

Basta shrugged,

"Suit yourself" he sniffed, folding his arms looking sceptical.

Silvio was watching her interestedly, his disappointment temporarily forgotten.

Dafne adjusted her fingers the way she remembered Basta telling Silvio.

She faced the dartboard straight on, shifting her body into position.

_Left foot forward, right foot back, bend your knees, what else did he say? _

She drew the knife back past her head, lining it up with the target. She stared it down determinedly.

_Okay, here goes, throw hard, bring your arm straight down, keep your wrist stiff..._

She counted down. _One, two, three..._

She threw it with all her might. She felt the knife as it flew from hand, hurtled away from her.

There was barely time to blink before the tip buried itself in the lower half of the dartboard.

Dafne regarded its place of lodgement in disbelief.

She broke into a triumphant grin, glancing at Silvio and Basta. Their eyes were still glued on the knife.

They were stunned.

"Wow," Silvio uttered in awed voice.

"Well well," Basta said, shaking his head, looking pleased rather than irritated by her success, "Who would have thought it? Little miss no-violence good with a knife."

"Shut up," Dafne said, irked by his words, "It just goes to show you that anyone can throw a knife."

"I can't," Silvio piped up miserably.

Dafne grimaced. She hadn't meant to make him feel singled out.

"You'll learn," she said optimistically, trying to cheer him up, "You just need to practice."

"That's right Silvio, we can't all be naturals like Dafne," Basta said as he went to retrieve the knife. He pointed it at Dafne, "Let's see if you can do it again."

"How about you stand in front of the target this time," Dafne replied in a sweetly threatening voice, "See if I'm good enough not to hit you."

Basta laughed. He jerked the knife out her reach as she went to grab it,

"I don't think so."

Dafne chased after the blade.

"You said you'd give me another go," she said in a childishly demanding tone. She wanted to throw the knife again. The thrill of the first time was infectious.

Basta put the knife behind his back, blocking her from it with his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I want to now. I might regret it."

But he didn't sound worried, only amused.

"You've really changed your tune haven't you," he teased as she reached an arm over his shoulder to swipe at the blade, "What happened to 'knife throwing is bad Basta'?"

"It depends on the target," Dafne said, attempting to justify her new desire, "A dartboard isn't the same as a person. Or whatever you're going to make Silvio practice on next. Poor little lizards?"

"I don't want to hurt lizards," Silvio said, looking squeamish.

"They're only lizards," Basta said in annoyance, forgetting Dafne a moment. His distraction didn't help her, her arm wasn't long enough.

Silvio looked ponderingly into the sky.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he said.

Basta shook his head in confusion,

"Geez, it's like you two swapped places," he said, "You don't want to learn but she does."

"I don't need to learn," Dafne muttered, "I'm good at it."

"Big words. You've only thrown it once."

"Well you won't give me another go," Dafne complained.

"Say please," Basta said in a singsong voice.

Dafne scowled but then she had an epiphany and she broke away from him.

"You know what, there's plenty of knives in the kitchen," she said, "I'll just go get one."

Basta frowned at the idea,

"No don't do that, you'll ruin them."

Dafne smiled over her shoulder.

"Then let me use yours."

"I was just about to," Basta said, waving it in front of him, "So come back here."

Dafne trod back over,

"Just stop teasing me," she told him.

"It's hard not to. It's funny that you like something that you think is naughty."

He proffered the handle to her.

She was in the process of reaching for it but then she stopped, eyeing the sleek steel. Basta kept the blade immaculately clean. His diligence to polishing it gave the appearance that it had never been used.

But it had been used. The knife had a long history. It was tainted with blood although its owner always wiped it off. This knife had caused pain and fear. This knife had been pointed menacingly at her, at Resa, at Isolda's children, along with countless others whose names and faces she did not know.

How could she use such a knife for sport? Doing so seemed to make light of all its monstrosities.

She had momentarily lost sight of that. The reason she had been so opposed to Silvio learning how to wield it in the first place.

Suddenly the idea of taking hold of it filled her with repulsion. It made her ashamed of her enthusiasm.

Basta frowned at her hesitation,

"What's wrong? Take it," he said, extending it further toward her.

She was about to shake her head, her hand beginning to withdraw. _No._

But then a voice called out, announcing the presence of a familiar limping figure.

"Hey Basta there you are."

Cockerell wasn't alone. He had the hulking man with him who had been present at her kidnapping. Flat-something. Flatnose, she remembered, taking one look at that squashed facial feature.

Neither Cockerell nor Basta looked pleased to see the other. Flatnose simply looked indifferent.

"What do you want?" Basta demanded.

"What do you think?" Cockerell replied impatiently, "Or have you forgotten the little pick up job we need to do today?"

Dafne turned to Basta enquiringly. Pick up job? But Basta didn't look at her. His expression was serious.

"No. I haven't forgotten," he said quietly.

Cockerell threw up his hands,

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Basta didn't put up an argument, whatever it was they were heading off to do.

"Alright then," he said, stowing his blade in readiness.

"Gee, don't look so happy," Cockerell quipped sarcastically, "I would have thought you'd be looking forward to it. It's been ages since we've kidnapped somebody."

Basta grimaced as soon as Cockerell uttered the word "kidnapped". As soon as Dafne heard the same word she looked at Basta not with anger but with sad disappointment. A few days ago he had held protectively and promised to protect her from harm. It saddened her that a man capable of such a gesture could put aside such sensitivity, continuing to do the horrible deeds asked of him.

She drew away, ashamed of him rather than outraged. She was tired of being continually outraged. What was the point? He might love her, but outside of his feelings for her, he remained unchanged. Basta watched her retreat with a pained expression. He leaned forward as though he might go after her, his lips slightly parted as if he were about to speak. But he did neither. He stayed where he was, hung his head, closed his eyes and sighed.

Cockerell put his hands to his face in mock embarrassment,

"Oops, was I not supposed to mention that? Your little girlfriend's probably a bit sensitive about that kind of thing. With us being the ones what kidnapped her and all," he scratched his goateed chin thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, I think she was last person we did kidnap. Funny that."

Flatnose laughed a brutish sounding laugh.

"Ain't it just," he agreed, "Just goes to show long it's been."

Dafne already knew who the unfortunate victim was. Sara the waitress, it had to be her. Her thoughts had often dwelt on the girl since she had found out Capricorn's intentions. Basta had never confirmed whether he would be involved in acquiring her for his master. It was obvious now that he was.

_This is the reason I can't love you_, she thought. _You're so desperate to love me yet you can't see that. Is it worth it? Is Capricorn's false love more important to you?_ It hurt to be placed in second to that monster. But there was nothing she could do. She could rage and lecture and plead but she knew none of it would work.

The two of them would never work.

Why was that realisation so painful? Had she wanted it to? She didn't know, all she knew was that it couldn't.

She retrieved her book and held it protectively to her chest.

"Come on Silvio," she murmured to the boy.

Silvio did not raise his voice to protest or question. He glanced at Basta somberly before following her into the house.

Basta made no attempt to prevent them from doing so.

Meanwhile Cockerell was enjoying the situation.

"Looks like your woman's giving you the silent treatment," he jeered, "Guess she's not too happy with yooouuu."

"At least my woman didn't leave town without me knowing because she was sick of me," Basta replied.

Only Flatnose laughed at this. Basta didn't smile. He was still looking grim.

Cockerell's face went as red as his hair.

"Shut up!" he spat, "She'll be back. She always is. When she does, she'll beg me to be with her."

"More like the other way around," Basta said,

"Who's side are you on?" Cockerell said as Flatnose laughed again.

The large man shrugged.

"No ones. I laugh at things I find funny."

Cockerell took a threatening step towards him,

"Funny? I'll show you funny..."

Basta moved to place himself between the two, his hand on Cockerell's chest, shoving him back.

"Save it," he said, "Let's just get this over and done with."

Dafne watched them through the window as they departed, Cockerell trailing behind because of his leg.

She turned away to find Silvio's worried face looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

Dafne sighed,

"He's not going to change Silvio."

The boy understood what she meant. She could see her own melancholy reflected in his face.

"You don't think so?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What does that mean for us?" Silvio wanted to know. He had been holding out hope of the three of them leaving the village together. This seemed unlikely to Dafne.

"I don't know _dolce cuore_," she said.

Silvio blushed a little at her calling him by this term.

"You know how Basta makes fun of you for acting like my mother?" he said tentatively.

"Yes."

Silvio smiled shyly.

"I don't mind that you do."

Dafne was touched by this admission. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, grateful for this boy. She loved him like he was her flesh and blood.

"Silvio, I'm much too young to be your mother," she said, "But I'll always be your family."

There was a knock on the door. The two turned their heads in that direction with surprise. They drew apart, the boy blushing.

Maybe it was Basta, Dafne thought hopefully. Maybe he had decided not to go through with it and come back.

But why would Basta knock to come into his own house?

Dafne opened the door to find not Basta, but his rival, albeit it was one-sided rivalry, waiting on the other side.

"Dustfinger," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by to see how you are," he said, "I saw Basta heading off with the other two so I knew this would be a good time."

Dafne looked at him stunned. She couldn't quite believe it was him, standing in Basta's doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked when she didn't reply.

"Oh of course," Dafne said, a little embarrassed by her gaping.

"Dafne," Silvio hissed urgently, hovering at her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She looked at him in confusion before realising that Silvio probably knew Dustfinger as Basta's enemy. This was why he was reluctant to let the man enter Basta's house.

"It's okay," she told him, "Basta won't find out."

But Silvio eyed Dustfinger distrustfully,

"What do you want?"

"Only to talk to Dafne," Dustfinger replied, meeting the boy's gaze fully, "I understand you're protective of her. But we're friends."

Silvio crossed his arms,

"I've never seen you with her before. How are you friends?"

"Silvio we are friends," Dafne said, "Now stop treating Dustfinger that way, you sound like Basta."

"I don't him want to cause trouble for you," Silvio said.

"He won't. He's only here to talk. If you're not going to let us do it inside, we'll do it outside."

Silvio sighed, relenting.

"Okay," he said, "But I'm not going away. I get to listen."

Dafne rolled her eyes. He really did sound like Basta, acting so suspiciously.

"I never said you couldn't."

"I've never been in Basta's house before," Dustfinger remarked as he stepped inside, glancing around, "You must be a good maid. I've never seen a house so clean."

Dafne and Silvio exchanged glances.

"Trust me, it's not my doing," Dafne said dryly, offering him a seat on the couch.

Silvio sat down beside him, watching him very intently.

"Your coat is moving," he observed.

Dustfinger raised a fair eyebrow,

"Oh?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wriggling bundle of fur.

Silvio's expression immediately turned to fascination.

"That's the marten. I've seen him before."

Dustfinger set Gwin down on his lap. The marten raised its body in the air sniffing. Silvio's hand reached towards him.

"Careful," Dustfinger warned, "He bites."

Silvio paid no heed and Gwin did snap at his approaching fingers. But the boy was only amused.

"Aw, you're an angry fella," he cooed at him. Gwin's small eyes glared at him almost confusedly, "You want some food? I'll get you some."

The boy leapt up and headed for the kitchen.

Dafne smiled.

"How did you know Silvio's weakness? He loves animals."

"Is that right? Then I'm glad I bought Gwin with me."

Perhaps sensing the prospect of a free meal, the marten crawled down Dustfinger's leg and followed Silvio. She could hear the boy talking to it as he rustled around in the fridge. At least he was now happily distracted and not watching Dustfinger like a hawk.

"How are you?" the man asked her, "Basta was very angry when he dragged you off that day. I was worried for you."

"Worried for me?" Dafne said, "You're the one who had a knife held to his throat."

"Ah that's nothing," Dustfinger smiled, "He's done worse to me before, as you can see."

She could. One couldn't look at Dustfinger without seeing those scars.

"I'm fine," she told him, "I mean as fine as I can be given the circumstances."

"Ow, gee eat the food not my fingers," Silvio said jovially to Gwin in the kitchen, "Here have some more."

Dafne smiled. If they ever left the village, Silvio should get a job working at a zoo.

Dustfinger's face was solemn as leaned towards her,

"I've been considering your circumstances," he said in a low voice.

Dafne took Silvio's spot next to him,

"What do you mean?" she said in a voice just as quiet.

"I know what it feels like," Dustfinger said sadly, "To want to go home. I yearn for my world so badly, every part of me aches for it. That's why I've decided that if you and Resa need my help returning to your homes, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Dafne said. He had earlier highlighted the dangers of another escape attempt. That was why he had been reluctant to offer his assistance then as he was doing now.

Dustfinger nodded.

"I owe it to Resa. This world feels so cold to me but her kindness has been a light. I know you're a good soul too. Otherwise you wouldn't be friends. I know Resa will try to escape again no matter what. If she is going to do this, its better that help her. Help you both."

Dafne took a deep breath.

"So where do we go from here?" she said.

"I heard Monster Night is next week," Dustfinger said, "That doesn't give us much time. I'm trusting Resa has already concocted a plan. You just need to find out what it is and let me know my part."

Dafne nodded,

"I'll see what I can do."

Escape had been at the back of her mind since she had been brought to the village. So why did her decision feel so sudden? Likely because Dustfinger had turned up out of the blue and things had been set in motion right then and there. But she couldn't let the opportunity pass. She felt Silvio, though still clinging to his ties to Basta, was now in the right mindset to agree to leave. He would just have to accept that Basta would not be coming with them.

Basta had made his choice. He had chosen to stay on the same path. She couldn't linger here and hope that eventually he would change. It felt strange considering a life without him. She had grown so used to him, more than used to him. But she had had a life without him and she had existed just fine, better than fine, she had been happy. She would be happy again.

Dafne placed her hand over Dustfinger's,

"Thank you."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Silvio wandered in from the kitchen. He had obviously won Gwin over as the marten was perched, or rather collapsed tiredly, on his shoulder.

Dafne slipped her hand away as Dustfinger rose to his feet,

"I thank you for feeding Gwin," he said to Silvio, "he's easier to manage on a full stomach."

He scooped him up. The marten didn't protest its removal, even when Dustfinger lowered the animal back into his pocket. It was Silvio who made a fuss.

"Are you going?" he said disappointedly, "You only just got here."

It was ironic that he was loath to have Dustfinger leave after he had been so reluctant to let him in. But it was due to the fact that he didn't want to be deprived of his new furry friend.

"I apologise," Dustfinger said to the boy, "But this is Basta's house and I've stayed too long. I'm sure you two will meet again soon enough."

He turned to Dafne,

"You know where to find me."

Dafne nodded.

Once she explained the situation to Silvio, he could be her courier. He was free to move about the village while she was not. The marten could be an incentive for him to go.

There was no more that could be planned right now. She had to meet with Resa somehow. This would be more difficult given how guarded she was by Mortola. Perhaps she could bribe Orlanda...

It had been barely ten minutes after man and marten had gone, time Silvio spent sulkily pacing grieving for the latter, when there was another knock on the door.

It wasn't Basta this time either. The caller was a boy who looked slightly older than Silvio. He had one ear pierced and dirty blond hair that was cut in such a manner that it fell over his right eye. Silvio recognised him.

"What are you doing here Carmine?"

"Hey Bullet-hole," the other boy drawled with a sneer, "What's up?"

The two surveyed each other with dislike.

Carmine turned to Dafne, tossing his head so his hair flicked away his eye only to fall back into place.

"You Dafne?"

She nodded, finding the boy's attitude unpleasant.

"Yes."

"I'm supposed to give you a message," the boy said, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Capricorn wants you to come to his house."

**To be continued...**

_**Dolce cuore **_**means "sweet heart" in Italian. It's a term of endearment. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Why are you not wearing your dress?"

This was the first thing Capricorn said to Dafne as she entered his bedroom. She was wearing a dress of course but not the one he had given her.

"It needed to washed," she said, the lie safer than the truth. The truth was that once she had shed the hated dress, she had kicked it resentfully under Basta's bed.

Capricorn looked disappointed.

"That's unfortunate. You looked so much more pleasing in it."

_The last thing I want is to look pleasing to you,_ Dafne thought. _Soon you'll have another poor soul to play with. You can dress her up how you like._

"But no matter," Capricorn waved his hand, "I thought you might like some company with Basta away on business."

He scrutinised her face for reaction. Did he know she knew about the girl? Did he know she knew the particulars of Basta's "business"?

She tried to keep her expression even, devoid of the surprise and hurt she felt. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of witnessing these emotions. She managed to pull her lips into a gracious smile.

"That's thoughtful of you."

_You despicable, evil man_, she was thinking as she said this, _not even a man, you're a devil disguised as a man. You sent for me so you could have someone to amuse yourself with until your next victim arrives._

"I know," Capricorn drawled without a trace of modesty, "It's very thoughtful of me. But I'm in a generous mood."

Dafne didn't ask why he was in such a mood, if he was at all, because Capricorn indulged no one but himself. It would be more accurate to say he was high-spirits, awaiting his delivery with anticipation.

"How will we pass the time?" Dafne asked him, acquiescing to the fact that she was now stuck here until a sobbing girl was shoved through the door.

"I'm glad you asked," Capricorn said, "I have a little treat for you."

This filled Dafne with dread.

"I know you're quite the bookworm like Darius," he went on, "But have you ever read my story?"

"_Inkheart_ you mean?" Dafne said, taken aback by the question, wondering where it was leading, "No."

"Good," Capricorn said, "then this will be a nice surprise for you."

He guided her over to his armchair,

"Sit," he said invitingly.

Dafne thought that meant to sit in the armchair but as she went to do so, he stopped her.

"No my dear that's my chair," Capricorn spoke patronisingly as if she was a child, "Sit down on the floor."

He wanted her to sit at his feet like a dog.

Her cheeks hot with humiliation, Dafne lowered herself down as he instructed. She took up a cross-legged position, making sure to pull her dress over her knees so that nothing of her legs could be seen. She didn't Capricorn looking at her legs or any piece of exposed flesh. Her arms, neck and face she couldn't help. Her dress didn't cover them. She would happily wear a sack over her head in Capricorn's presence so he couldn't gaze directly upon her.

With those eyes of his, cold silver eyes like Ferryman coins on a dead man's pale face. Yet this man was alive. She would much prefer him dead.

Capricorn went over to the writing desk and returned with a book. He passed it to her as he settled down in the armchair.

Dafne starred at the cover._ Inkheart_. She couldn't believe she was holding it in her hands. The book that Capricorn and Basta and others had come out of.

The last copy she had held had been Signor Orazio's, the one she had relinquished to Basta. She had known nothing of its significance then. She did now as she ran her fingers over the title.

Basta's life was in this book.

She wanted to read it. To flick through the pages and find every mention of him.

There was no more intimate way she could know him than to read the words his maker had attributed to him. The words responsible for his scowl, his temper, his knife, his devotion of Capricorn, his past, and what would have been his future if he had not been read out.

She went to prise the book open and remembered Capricorn. He had been watching her fascinate over it.

"Intrigued?" he said.

Capricorn reached to retake possession and she almost hugged it protectively to her chest in refusal. She had a sinking feeling he would not let her have it again, that this had been a onetime exception. But what was she going to do, run off with it? She had no choice but let him take it and mourn the missed opportunity.

"I'm glad you are because this is my surprise," Capricorn said as he opened the book at a marked page, "I want to show you what a fine job you've done of teaching me how to read."

Dafne realised his intention.

"You're going to read to me?" she said incredulously, "from _Inkheart_?"

She was amazed but also felt jitters of excitement. If she wasn't allowed to read_ Inkheart_, having him read it to her was a small consolation.

"Just a piece," Capricorn replied, "A small part of my story. You see several years ago I had Darius read exactly what I'm about to read to you. I was having him read out maids and there was one I wanted in particular. She was my favourite. She didn't come out in the end, I'll explain why afterwards. I'll begin, shall I?"

Capricorn's reading voice was indistinguishable in tone from his conversational voice. There was no passion in it.

It wasn't a pleasant voice but the subject matter made up for this.

Dafne listened raptly as he enunciated each word.

_Capricorn had many maidservants but there was one he favoured above all the others. She was a fair creature with wheat-coloured hair who attended to his every intimate need. She had done so since the tender age of fifteen, orphaned the same day she had come into his possession. Her father was a cordwainer of Argenta who loved his daughter dearly. When Capricorn demanded the girl, her father refused. But Capricorn was not to be denied. He sent his men to exact vengeance for this slight. One night they stole into the cordwainer's house. They tore the sleeping girl from her bed, clamping a hand over her mouth so she could not scream. While her parents still slumbered, Capricorn's faithful servant Basta set fire to the house. He had lit many fires for Capricorn but on this night the fire burned out of control. The flames burst out at him like a snapping dragon, burning both arms right up to the shoulders. From that day forward Basta wore long sleeves, ashamed of the scars he had been dealt that fateful night. Yet he was more fortunate than the girl's family, they perished in the blaze. The girl so consumed with loss, found herself unable to speak and spoke no longer for the rest of her days..._

"Sound familiar?" Capricorn asked as he snapped the book shut.

"Resa," Dafne murmured. There was no other blond mute woman in Capricorn's service. But it couldn't have been Resa. She had been read _into_ the book.

"That's right. Resa. She was the one who came out of the book instead of the girl I was expecting. Her name was Sabina, though it doesn't say that in here. Perhaps that's why Resa was summoned, because Darius couldn't specify the other by name," Capricorn shrugged, "I had never seen Resa before but she was just as beautiful and just as quiet. Compared to what could have happened, what Sabina might have come out looking like, a substitute was fine by me."

"Why choose that part to read to me?" Dafne asked him curiously.

"I thought you would appreciate the connection it has to your little friend," Capricorn replied, looking at her in mock pity, "Do you miss her? I bet you do."

Dafne didn't answer. She was pondering how she was going to make contact with Resa. They were in same house but they may as well been in different countries given the obstacles in their way. Well one obstacle in particular. Her name was Mortola and crossing her to get to Resa was as daunting as crossing over a mountain. Mortola made up her own rules, changing them for no one except this man before her.

Yes, this man. That was a thought. If Capricorn ordered Mortola to let Dafne see Resa, she would submit to this ruling albeit unhappily.

If she could just convince Capricorn...

She reached out and touched his pant leg in a gesture of subservience. He looked at little surprised.

"There isn't any way you can change that?" she said wheedlingly, "I miss her terribly."

Capricorn laughed, tipping her chin up with one finger.

"Is this you at your most beguiling? How amusing. I bet you would love me to let you see each other. But I'm not stupid," his eyes hardened at this, "When you two are put together, you're as treacherous as snakes. You'll plot and you'll scheme and make another foolhardy attempt at escape. And I don't want that. It would such a waste of beauty, having to kill you both."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dafne tried to say innocently but her voice faltered.

Capricorn leaned forward,

"Do you take me for a fool?" he said in a soft menacing voice.

Dafne shook her head, swallowing hard.

"Then I suggest you abandon this endeavour," Capricorn said, "Before I start taking offence."

Dafne cursed her foolishness. Why had she thought that was going to work? He had seen right through her.

Capricorn was consulting his watch with an irritated expression. Had he expected Basta and the others to be back by now?

His impatience made Dafne uneasy. If they didn't arrive, no doubt he would start taking his displeasure out of her.

"Would - would you like me to go?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Capricorn said to her disappointment, "Not yet," he stroked his chin thoughtfully as if trying to decide what they should occupy themselves with next, "What do you and Basta do when you two are alone?"

"Sorry?" Dafne said startled by the question, "Um, we... talk mostly I suppose."

Capricorn sneered,

"Talk? About what?"

"Nothing in particular," Dafne said evasively, "I, er, tell him stories."

"Tell me a story," Capricorn demanded, "One without a happy ending."

So Dafne recounted the tale of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. She knew that story had an ending he would approve of.

"... and he led the children to the river where they drowned, just as he led the rats to the river to drown before them."

"How amusing," Capricorn said when she finished, "It's been a long time since someone told me a good story like that. In the other world, I had a minstrel. Coincidentally his name was Piper. Here I've only had Darius to read to me which is a great strain on my patience, listening to him stammer on. But now I have you."

_Great_, Dafne thought unenthusiastically.

"If I had been the Piper," Capricorn remarked, turning his attention back to the story, "I would have made better use of those children than simply disposing of them."

"You would have made them work for you right?" Dafne said, "Like Basta. He was ten when he joined you."

"That he was," Capricorn said, inspecting his nails with a smile, "Out of all the boys I've ever recruited, he's proven the most devoted, the most mouldable. He was, like you are, a fortunate find."

"He certainly doesn't mind carrying out your dirty work," Dafne said.

"Is that disapproval in your voice?" Capricorn said, looking past his fingers at her, "Or resentment?"

"I don't approve of kidnapping," Dafne said meaningfully, "Based on my own experience."

"I see Basta keeps you informed despite your disgust," Capricorn said, "Counter-productive of him really. But he never was the smartest boy, the most eager but not the smartest..."

He was about to say more but there was a knock on the door.

Capricorn smiled knowingly, rising expectantly from his armchair.

"Come in."

Basta, Cockerell and Flatnose shuffled into the room at what seemed like a reluctance pace.

All three were wearing the same sullen expression.

Basta's changed to surprise when he saw Dafne. He gave her a small smile but she didn't smile back.

She was still angry at him for going to kidnap Sara.

Only Sara wasn't with them. Not even being brought up the rear by Mortola.

There was no girl at all, just three serious-faced empty-handed men.

Capricorn's brow furrowed ominously.

"Well?" he said, his voice reverberating sharply around the room, "Where is she?"

The trio exchanged uneasy glances.

"Speak up," Capricorn snapped when none came forward with an answer.

"We, er, don't have her," Cockerell said, not daring to look his master in the eye.

"I can see that," Capricorn said impatiently, "Why don't you have her?"

"Boss, she's gone," Flatnose said.

"Gone?" Capricorn's voice became dangerously quiet, "What do you mean, gone?"

Cockerell nudged Basta in the ribs with a meaningful glance. He obviously wanted him to do the explaining. But Basta only glared at him.

"I'm waiting," Capricorn said in the same foreboding voice.

"Basta, tell him," Cockerell hissed through the corner of his mouth, "You're the leader."

But Basta still refused to speak. That was until Capricorn singled him.

"Basta," he said sharply and the man flinched, looking like a reprimanded child.

"Yes?"

Dafne jumped as Capricorn's hand suddenly grabbed the top of her head. She cringed at the pressure of his fingers.

Basta watched this unfold with a look of alarm.

"What are you..." he began to say, taking a step towards them.

Capricorn jostled Dafne's head in warning.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"She wasn't there," Basta said hurriedly, the words spilling out of him, "We went to the cafe. She was supposed to be there. But she wasn't. We were told she had moved on north... with her boyfriend. They left a couple of days ago."

Dafne was too frightened of Capricorn and his current grip on her head to feel the slightest bit relieved at this news.

"They left?" Capricorn said to himself in an almost disbelieving voice, "They left?"

Basta was moving tentatively closer to them, eyes on Dafne as if he meant to pull her away while Capricorn was distracted.

But he froze when Capricorn flew back to him, the colourless eyes like a gaping vacuum.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Basta didn't have time to answer because Cockerell jumped in eagerly,

"That's what I told him we should do," he said, "But he said no. He said we needed to check in first."

"Is that right Basta?" Capricorn murmured.

Basta was shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"I didn't want you wondering where we'd gotten to," he said.

Capricorn nodded understandingly.

"I see. I see. You were only thinking of me were you?"

Basta looked at him hopefully, perhaps expecting mercy.

"Yes."

Capricorn's mask fell away, revealing his true displeasure.

"You idiot! What makes you think I want you to come back here and report failure?"

Basta withered under his master's vehemence. He uttered nothing more in his defence. It would have been unwise to do so.

Capricorn let go of Dafne's head, pushing her away in disgust.

"Get out!" he ordered, "All of you. Go after the girl like you should have done in the first place."

Cockerell and Flatnose beat a hasty retreat. Basta paused, looking at Dafne, trying to work out if Capricorn had meant her as well. Dafne struggled to her feet, even if he hadn't, she was going. There was no way she was staying here alone with him. Basta must have been thinking this too because he reached for her arm. Capricorn made no objection to her removal. He had thrown himself into his armchair, clasping the armrests with talon-like grip as he eyed them with the greatest distaste.

"Hurry up," he said in final warning as they were moving towards the door, "Get out of my sight."

Once outside, Dafne breathed a sigh of relief. Basta did too but then he raced to catch up with Cockerell on the stairs. He pinned the man against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice," he growled, thrusting his face close to the other man's, "Letting me take all the blame back there."

"Well it was your fault," Cockerell hissed, grimacing from the pain of Basta's grip, "You're the one who wanted us to come back."

Flatnose, who had made it further down the stairs, turned back,

"He's right."

"Shut up," Basta said, sending Cockerell flying into Flatnose. It was a good thing the latter was sturdy otherwise they both would have gone toppling down the stairs, "It's not like it's my fault the stupid girl took off."

Dafne had been making her way over somewhat warily. She hadn't wanted to get too close to their confrontation. She had an uneasy feeling that Mortola would probably turn up soon, drawn by the commotion. It was preferable to leave before she did. The alternate was suffering through her shrill disapproval as she kicked them out herself.

So she was relieved when Basta called to her, saying,

"Come on Dafne. We're going home."

They brushed past the two men who registered surprise at Basta's announcement.

"What do you mean going home?" Cockerell called angrily after him, "We need to go after the girl. That's what the boss said."

"So go do it," Basta drawled, "He didn't specify who had to go. I'm taking my maid home."

"The boss isn't going to happy with you," Cockerell warned.

"He's not going to be happy with you either. You know you aren't going to find that girl. She's long gone. Good luck though," Basta said, raising his hand in a parting wave, "Nighty nighty Cockerell."

"Do you believe that?" Dafne asked him as they were nearing the front door.

"What? About the girl?" Basta said, holding the door open for her, "Let me put it this way it would be a difficult task, one I'm not interested in undertaking at the moment."

"What about Capricorn?" Dafne asked, "Cockerell's right, if he finds out you didn't..."

"That's not for you to worry about," Basta told her, looking unconcerned himself.

"But why are you defying Capricorn all of sudden?" Dafne said.

She was confused. Where had this defiance been earlier, when Capricorn had ordered him to kidnap the girl?

"I'm not defying him. I'm delegating," Basta said, "I'm delegating the job to those two. They have nothing better to do after all. It's better for them to waste time on a wild goose chase than to waste time here shooting at cats. They won't tell Capricorn I didn't go. They know I'll come after them if they do."

"As long as they don't find her," Dafne muttered.

"They won't," Basta said, sounding confident in his prediction.

She was struck by his tone, it sounded like he was reassuring her.

It was strange having the man who had been supposed to kidnap the girl now assure her of the plan's failure. Now that he was no longer under the hostility of Capricorn's glare, he didn't seem too bothered by the outcome. But the whole affair was strange now that she had to time to process it clearly. It was a relief that Sara had evaded Capricorn's clutches but her sudden flight didn't make much sense. It had only been a couple of days since she had met the girl and she had seemed quite happy. What had compelled her to change her mind in such a short amount of time?

"I don't understand," she murmured to herself.

Basta heard her,

"What's difficult to understand? It's straight forward, the girl took off with a head start and we have no idea where she's heading except north. Maybe she's going back to that place she's from. Is that north?"

Dafne shook her head,

"No. But even if she is going back to Australia, I don't understand why she left all of a sudden. It's..."

She trailed off, a thought crossing her mind.

"Someone must have told her," she said, "That's the only explanation that makes sense. Someone must have warned her."

Basta made a disbelieving noise.

"Who would have done that?"

"I don't know," Dafne said, "One of the villagers maybe? The farmer she was staying with?"

"They all know better than to interfere with Capricorn's business," Basta said, "But what does it matter anyway, she's gone. Aren't you happy?"

"I am," Dafne said with a sigh, "It's just strange is all."

"I couldn't really care less what made her leave," Basta remarked.

"I would have thought you'd be a little curious," Dafne said, "Considering it got you into big trouble with Capricorn."

Basta shrugged,

"Not a lot I can do about that."

He reached for her arm, pulling her gently to a halt.

"Are you still mad at me?"

He gave her a hopeful pleading look.

"For going off to kidnap someone?" she replied, "Well yes."

Basta's face fell, as if he had been expecting a different answer. She didn't know why. He should know her better.

"I didn't have a choice little mouse," he protested.

Dafne shrugged off his hand. There was no way he could justify what he had been intending to do.

"Yes you did," she said, "But you went anyway. It's just a good thing that someone had the decency to warn the girl before you..."

She stopped, remembering something.

"You went back to the cafe that day. Why?"

Basta looked at her in surprise, surprise and something else. Nervousness?

"I told you I left something behind."

"What?" Dafne demanded, "You never told me."

Basta took a suspicious length of time contemplating his answer.

"It was, the book," he said, then nodded as if reassuring himself of the fact, "Yeah the book. I thought I'd left it behind but I didn't."

Dafne looked at him sceptically.

"The book? Are you telling me you really didn't remember putting it in your jacket before we left? That you went all the back instead of just checking to see if you had it?"

"So what if I did," Basta said agitatedly, not looking her in the eye.

"But you didn't," Dafne said, "I think you went back to see her."

Basta glanced up at her solemnly. There was no shock on his face, no outburst of denial, no sneer to dismiss her theory.

She knew she was right and it stunned her.

"I can't believe it. You told her," she said, her voice rising due her incredulousness, why had he kept this from her? "You told her about the kidnapping."

Basta's hand shot out to clamp over her mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed, glancing around worriedly, "Don't trumpet something like that out here, where someone could hear you."

Dafne peeled his hand away,

"But you did tell her," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Why had he let her think the worst of him? Let her feel like there was no hope, made her think that there was no way he would ever go against Capricorn's orders?

"Why? So you could tell the whole damn village and get me into trouble?" Basta whispered back, shaking his head at her persistence.

"No one's around," Dafne said, waving her arm at the empty street, "No one except us. Just tell me. Why did you do it?"

Basta sighed, realising that she wasn't about to let the matter go.

How could she? It was momentous. He had done the right thing instead of blindly obeying Capricorn. She needed to know why.

He gave her an answer.

"Because of you."

Dafne blinked at him in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Why else do you think I would do it?" Basta replied a little exasperatedly, "You were upset with me about it. I figured that if I could make the girl leave, I wouldn't be able to kidnap her so then you wouldn't be angry at me."

Dafne was taken aback. _He did it for me_. He had cared enough about how she felt to foil Capricorn's ambition of possessing the girl.

Why had he kept it a secret? She didn't understand. Why would he conceal what he had done from her if she was his motivation?

"But why - why didn't you tell me," she stammered.

"Because I didn't know if the girl would actually leave," Basta explained, "She thought it was a joke when I first told her. So I had to threaten her a bit but even then I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell you just in case I actually did have to go through it. You would have really hit the roof then. And I didn't want Capricorn suspecting something was going on. It was safer to have you clueless. I was going to tell you everything once we got home but you suddenly became a detective."

"Basta I don't what to say," Dafne said helplessly as she took this all in.

"Say thank you and stop looking at me like I'm scum," Basta growled, folding his arms.

Dafne broke into a smile,

"Thank you."

She threw her arms around him. He exhaled sharply as she did, stiffening in surprise, his arms unfolding to hang at his side.

"I don't think you're scum," she said.

_I'm so glad you've proved me wrong. I'm so glad. _

In her happiness, she clung to him tighter.

"Dafne," she heard Basta murmur, "It's lovely you hugging me..."

This made her blush.

"So don't take this the wrong way," he said, her ears now detecting the strain in his voice, "but you're crushing me."

She extricated herself apologetically.

"Sorry," she said to Basta. He was blushing more furiously than she was.

"You're dangerous you know," he said, covering up his embarrassment with humour, "You don't know your own strength."

"I'm only a little mouse," Dafne protested with a smile.

Basta laughed and smiled back at her affectionately,

"Dear heart you are one hell of a mouse."

**To be continued...**

**If you're wondering, a cordwainer is a shoemaker who makes luxury leather shoes/boots. The poor guy probably had the misfortune of having Capricorn as a customer "I'll take the boots AND your daughter".**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had always irritated Dafne, Basta calling her "little mouse". It had started as a taunt, a reference to her being weak, unable to fight back. She had proved him wrong but the name had persisted, changing from insult to compliment. It was a term of endearment, a name he had uniquely ascribed to her, a name only he used. She hadn't considered its special significance to him until now. She had been too preoccupied with her personal annoyance towards it. He didn't continue to call her "little mouse" because he was too lazy to correct himself, it was a way for him to express affection albeit teasingly.

_Dear heart you are one hell of a mouse. _

That's what he had just said, the implication being that she was not an ordinary mouse, not an ordinary woman. She was not what he had first expected and he admired her for it. She could say the same of him. He continued to surprise her. Who would have thought that the man who had kidnapped her all those moons ago would go out of his way to prevent another kidnapping just because of her. His motivation being that he loved her. And he wanted her to love him back.

She had explained to him the reason why she couldn't. She couldn't be with someone who, amongst a litany of unsavoury deeds, kidnapped women who caught his master's eye. But now Basta had proved that he was capable of doing the right thing, if only just for one instance but it was still significant. It seemed like he had taken her words to heart. That meant a lot to her. The future had so bleak before, when he had kept her in the dark as to what he had done. In that duration she had despaired, was that a sign that she actually wanted to be with him?

Had she simply regretted the fact that this man couldn't change or had she regretted that for this reason they couldn't be together? She should be reprimanding herself, saying you idiot, its the first one but no. The answer wasn't so easily concluded. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. She cared about him, sympathised with him but was she in love with or at least beginning to love him?

Career objections aside, the man himself was often infuriating to get along with. They bickered constantly though their arguments were usually a clash of moral viewpoints. His OCD was annoying to live with, teetering on maddening. His penchant for superstition was odd but she found this quirk more endearing than the former. She still carried the horseshoe in her pocket though she was convinced it lacked any lucky properties.

She couldn't deny the sincerity of his feelings for her. It moved her certainly but what of her feelings for him? It was funny how she had jumped automatically to his flaws when deliberating the matter. He had done the same thing when she had asked him to explain why he liked her. Two people who could list the other person's faults more easily than their appeal were surely not destined for a successful relationship.

She admitted he was handsome in a formidable way. Sneers and scowls were common but they strangely suited the hard-lined landscape of his face. Even in full fury his features were horrifying compelling like starring into a storm. His face only softened in moments of awkwardness or tenderness otherwise it remained intense, even in contemplation. But she couldn't love someone based on their looks though the attraction was there. When he had kissed her, she had lingered before prising herself away.

_You kissed me back_, he had accused her. Had she? Had it been curiosity that had drawn out the kiss or had it been something else. Had she wanted it? Had her heart take command for those seconds before her mind with all its reason had wrestled back control and put an end to it?

She couldn't say for sure. _You could kiss him and find out_, a voice in her head said. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought. _I can't do that_, she answered herself shrilly. _I can't kiss him just for the sake of experiment._

During all this inner contemplation, Basta's smile had faded into a look of sheepishness,

"Sorry," he said, "I just called you dear heart and little mouse in the same sentence," he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, "I guess I just got carried away, what with you hugging me and all."

"I'm not mad," Dafne said with a reassuring smile, a little touched by his answer, "I've quite given up on trying to make you stop calling me little mouse."

Basta breathed a sigh of relief,

"Oh that's good," he said, "Because ever since you told me that story, Dafne makes me think of that stuck-up nymph."

He wrinkled his nose, slightly scowling.

"She wasn't stuck-up. She was under a spell, remember?" Dafne said, rolling her eyes at him though she kept smiling.

Basta shrugged,

"What's the difference? It didn't have a happy ending."

"Then you wouldn't like the story Capricorn made tell me him," Dafne said, "It had a worse ending."

Basta was only intrigued by this.

"Why, what happened? Tell me."

Dafne laughed a little at his childlike insistence

"Don't you want to go home?" she asked him.

Basta shrugged,

"I suppose," he said noncommittally.

"Let's go then," Dafne said, "If you really want I can tell you the story there."

"Wait," Basta said as she was moving away.

She stopped and looked back enquiringly.

"Is that why Capricorn sent for you?" Basta asked her, "To tell him a story?"

"He wanted something to pass the time," Dafne said, "Waiting for... you know. Oh," she remembered, "He read to me too. He read to me from _Inkheart_."

"_Inkheart_?" Basta repeated in surprise.

Dafne nodded,

"Just a section of it," she sighed wistfully, "I even had my hands on it for a moment. I would really like to read it."

"Why?" Basta asked. He didn't sound too keen on the idea.

"Because I want to read about you," Dafne replied.

Basta folded his arms,

"Why don't you just ask me?" he eyed her suspiciously, "Or do you think I'm hiding things from you? You want to check for yourself."

She could see why Basta would object on this premise. The book contained all his past wrongdoings like a signed confession.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to read it so I can guilt-trip you," she said, "I'm just curious. If I had come out of a book, wouldn't you want to read it to know all about me?"

"That's a stupid question," Basta said, "I can't read remember."

"I can always teach you," Dafne offered, "And how write if you want. Capricorn wants me to teach you how to write that message."

"Yeah good luck with that," Basta said scornfully, "Teaching me and idiots like Cockerell. You might be a grey-haired old lady by the time we get it right."

Dafne conjured the image of herself in a classroom as an elderly woman with Capricorn's men seated at the desks none of them having aged at all.

"Cockerell maybe," she said, "But considering you've never held a pen before, you did a good job the other day."

"Capricorn didn't think so," Basta muttered, looking disappointed.

"Well who are you going to listen to, him or me?" Dafne said with a touch of annoyance.

"You," Basta mumbled.

Dafne beamed at him,

"Good. So I'll teach you."

Basta sighed,

"Okay," he said without enthusiasm.

"Being able to read and write is important," Dafne said encouragingly, "It'll help you get by better in life than your knife."

Basta sneered at this,

"I've gotten by just fine up until now," he said huffily.

Dafne shrugged,

"If you learn how to write, you can write me love letters."

Basta looked at her in surprise,

"Love letters?" he said contemplatively, seeming to warm to the idea, "Yes, I suppose I could..." he eyed her distrustfully, "But you would just rip them up."

"No, I wouldn't do that," Dafne said, "I'd be proud of you for being able to write them."

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad," Basta said almost to himself, "I'd like to be able to write my name at least."

"I could teach you tonight," Dafne said, adding regretfully as an afterthought, "But we don't have any paper... or anything to write with."

"I can get you those no problem," Basta said confidently, "But in the morning. It's too late now."

_I'll be able to write a note to Resa_, Dafne thought only for her excitement to turn into uncertainty. _But what am I going to write? _She had been resolved to escape up until the point where she had learnt the truth about Sara. Now she wasn't sure to proceed. She could attempt to convince Basta to escape with them, the risk being that he rejected her proposal vehemently and the whole plan went up in smoke. But Monster Night was next week so she didn't have time for indecision.

"Dafne," Basta said, dragging her attention away, "Which part did Capricorn read to you?"

They had been making their way to Basta's house. They were close enough to see the glow of candlelight in the window. Silvio was no doubt waiting for them inside.

"The part about his favourite maid," Dafne said, answering Basta's question.

Basta looked uneasy.

"Sabina," he said, he knew which one she was referring to, "What about her exactly?"

"About how she became his maid," Dafne said, "About the fire."

"Oh," Basta said in a small uncomfortable voice.

He looked meaningfully down at his sleeves.

Dafne touched him lightly on the shoulder,

"But you already told me about that," she said gently, "You showed me your arms."

"Maybe I shouldn't have," Basta said regretfully.

"Why?"

"Well they aren't going to do me any favours with you are they?" he said, his voice tinged with self-disgust.

"I don't care that you have scars Basta," Dafne said.

"Don't lie," Basta said angrily, "I saw your face when I showed you."

"I just wasn't expecting it," Dafne said.

Her hands reached for the button on his shirt cuff. Basta watched her in confusion then alarm.

"What are you doing?" he said in a tight voice.

"I'm proving to you that I don't care," she said, button undone she began edging the sleeve up.

"No, don't do that," Basta said, jerking his arm away, "What's wrong with you?" he pushed the sleeve back into place, looking at her reproachfully, "Don't you understand personal boundaries?"

"Personal boundaries?" Dafne laughed, "You're talking to me about personal boundaries?"

Basta was scrambling to fasten the button,

"Yes," he growled, "You didn't even ask me if you could do it."

"You manhandle me all the time without asking," Dafne said, "And you kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" Basta said, abandoning the button to focus his entire attention on her, "Don't you tell me you didn't."

"So what if I did?" Dafne said before she could stop herself, "The point is you didn't ask."

Basta stared at her uncertainly as if he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

_Look what you've done now, _Dafne groaned inwardly, _stupid, stupid..._

Basta's expression turned triumphant,

"I knew it! I knew it! You said you didn't at the time but I knew you did!"

"Well good for you," Dafne said embarrassedly.

Basta waved his arm around, his unbuttoned sleeve flapping. He was grinning,

"Yes good for me. Good for you too because you must have liked to kiss me back."

Dafne shrugged,

"Maybe," she said, trying to sound dismissive.

Basta shook his head,

"Not maybe. You did. Don't lie."

Dafne sighed,

"It was better than I thought it would be. Let's leave it at that."

"The best you've ever had?"

"Basta," Dafne groaned, "Just leave it alone will you. You've become cocky enough as it is."

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Basta!"

"Okay okay."

He lapsed into silence but he kept beaming at her.

"Stop grinning at me," Dafne said self-consciously.

"But I'm happy. This is an important moment for me little mouse. You're the first girl to enjoy a kiss from me."

Dafne found herself smiling,

"I feel rather special then."

Basta laughed,

"I'm glad you think so. Do you still want to see my horribly scarred arm? Will that make you as happy as you've made me?"

He held his arm out to her eagerly.

Dafne laughed.

"What about personal boundaries?"

Basta snorted,

"Personal boundaries be damned!" he said happily, "Touch me all you want."

Dafne accepted this invitation and poked him in the stomach.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You said I could touch you," she said sweetly.

"You know for someone who crusades against violence, you're pretty violent yourself," Basta said, rubbing the place she had prodded him, "Remember when you beat Cockerell with that tray, ha, that was funny."

"Maybe it's your influence," Dafne said, a little troubled by this observation.

"But you're the one who's supposed to influence me," Basta said, "Not the other way around."

"Well you did save that girl," Dafne pointed out.

"That I did," Basta said, "All for you little mouse."

Dafne smiled,

"Yes, there's hope for you yet."

There was hope for them, if that's what she wanted. Was it what she wanted?

"Give me your arm," she said.

Basta looked a little more hesitant to do so now that his euphoria had died down.

"Come on. You said I could look."

Basta sighed, holding it out straight.

Dafne peeled back the sleeve carefully, exposing the scars inch by inch to the moonlight. It was the second time she had looked upon it but she was still struck by the extent of the damage. Her memory had not been able to capture it as vividly as seeing it afresh. She ran her finger up the length of his forearm, feeling the scars like Braille. Basta stiffened but he didn't shirk away.

"Poor Basta," Dafne murmured, feeling no revulsion, just pity.

She looked up at him and saw that his face was strained.

"Sorry, does it hurt me touching it?"

Basta shook his head, smiling faintly,

"No, it just feels a little strange."

"I'll stop," Dafne said. She was obviously making him uncomfortable.

"It really doesn't bother you does it" Basta said as she was covering it back up.

Dafne shook her head,

"I told you it didn't."

"You know it would make things easier if you were repulsed by it," Basta said.

"Why?" Dafne asked confused.

Basta regarded her sadly,

"Because it makes me want you more, you accepting it," he told her, "It would be less complicated if you just hated me."

"Sorry," Dafne said, "But I don't hate you."

"You don't love me either," Basta pointed out bleakly.

"I could grow to love you," Dafne found herself saying.

Basta stared at her in surprise.

"What did you say?"

Dafne didn't answer straight away. She was too shocked over what she had said to repeat it.

"Little mouse," Basta said insistently.

She looked at him, his expression anxious and pleading and hopeful. She felt her heart stir with affection. It seemed to confirm what she had been saying so she said it again,

"I said I could grow to love you."

The two stared at each in slightly overwhelmed silence. Basta licked his lips nervously,

"So you... you might like to be with me then?" he said.

Dafne felt the enormity of question bearing down on her. Certainty slipped through her fingers and she found herself shifting indecisively between two paths, unable to commit to either.

"I don't know," she ended up saying helplessly.

Basta grimaced at her indecision,

"No don't say that!" he protested somewhat wildly, "It's either yes or no."

"Basta, don't put me on spot," she pleaded.

"But I have to know!" he looked so tormented, "Answer the question!"

Dafne screwed her eyes shut, willing her brain to make a decision.

"Okay yes I do."

The words sprung from her mouth. She opened her eyes wide to see Basta staring at her in amazement,

"Really?"

"Yes," Dafne said nervously, grasping for justification, "At least I think so. I mean I care about you and you care about me and... That doesn't mean we need to be together but... You kissed me and I think there was something, maybe, I don't know... I said I couldn't be with you because of what you did. But you did a good thing, because of me, you didn't have to... Before you told me, I was ready to give up on you, I thought you couldn't change and I felt... I was sad, because I thought it meant you didn't love me enough... But you proved me wrong," she smiled but could only manage it for a moment in her distraction, "I don't think a man's loved me like you before. It scares me, because of who you are. It's the past, what you did to me. You kidnapped me so it's crazy that I'd want to be with you," she laughed, shaking her head at herself, "But I do so I must be crazy. I really must be crazy..."

"You do sound a little crazy when you ramble like that," Basta said smiling tenderly at her, "But you do want to be with me though? Was that the gist of what you just said? It's just that it was kind of hard to follow dear heart."

His hand went to stroke the side of her face.

Dafne gave a small moan, pulling his hand gently away.

"Basta, even if I want to, we can't be together."

Basta's face fell,

"Why not?"

"You know why not," Dafne said, "Yes you saved Sara. But tomorrow you're going to go off and do whatever it is Capricorn wants you to do. What I told you before still stands. As long as you serve Capricorn, I can't give myself to you, regardless of whether I want to. It's up to you, Basta. You need to choose."

**To be continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

All Basta's previous enthusiasm after learning Dafne's true feelings evaporated from his face. He now simply looked uncomfortable with the position she had placed in him in.

"Choose," he said the word with great reluctance, "What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking you not serve Capricorn anymore," Dafne said, putting it as simply as she could.

"Not serve..." Basta said, shaking his head incredulously as if he couldn't comprehend such a thing. He scrutinised her face as if searching for some sign of jest. But her face was solemn and he sighed resignedly, "Little mouse, that isn't exactly a small request."

"I know," she said sympathetically, "It's a big decision."

She understood that. She was asking a lot of him. Despite her attempts to convince him otherwise, Basta was still under the impression that Capricorn cared for him like a son. He had served the man since he was an impressionable lonely child and his loyalty was deeply rooted. Basta appointment at the top of Capricorn's ranks no doubt made him feel special, endeared him to Capricorn regardless of the way the man treated him.

Furthermore Basta did not share Dafne's moral abhorrence to his work. Any scruples he might have once had eroded over time, abandoned in his pursuit of Capricorn's approval. Yet Dafne knew he was capable of good. He had proved he could be thoughtful and kind, at least to her. It would be difficult for him to adjust to a life without threats and violence and Capricorn. It was unfamiliar territory but she would be there to support him, if he made that choice.

But the look on his face told her he was far from keen on the idea. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a stubborn line. He wasn't going to bend to her demand without a fight. Dafne braced herself.

"Big? Try foolish," Basta growled, "Do you know what Capricorn would do if I told him I didn't want to serve him anymore? You think he's going to be accepting about it? I'm his right hand person you know. He trusts me more than any else," he produced a set of keys, jangling them in front of her nose, "I'm the one he gave these keys to. These keys are for the whole village. The church, the crypt..."

Dafne pushed the keys away, thinking a little squeamishly about why Basta would need the key for the crypt. But she wasn't impressed by Capricorn bestowing such an honour on Basta.

"You think that means he cares about you, because he gave you a set of stupid keys?" she said.

Basta scowled, irked by her dismissal of an obvious source of pride.

"It proves something doesn't it."

"All it shows is that you're easily placated," Dafne replied, "Capricorn knows that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Basta said, stowing the keys angrily.

"That you're easy to control," Dafne said, uncomfortable with delivering the truth so brusquely especially when she saw Basta's hurt expression, adding "Capricorn's words, not mine."

Basta looked at her disbelievingly. He couldn't accept that his beloved master would say such a thing. But he had. He had said it with scorn while she had said it with pity. Yet Basta was acting as though she was the villain. She was only trying to make him see the truth.

"Why do you think he gave me to you?" she said.

Basta crossed his arms, regarding her defiantly,

"Because I serve him more faithfully than anyone else," he said with pride in his voice, "You were my reward."

"Exactly, he knows how to keep you eating out his hand," Dafne pointed out.

"Shut up!" Basta snapped, refusing to believe her, "It's not like that. You don't understand."

He had told her this before. That she didn't understand. But she did, she understood better than Basta himself because he only saw what he wanted to see. But she was determined not to back down, despite how painful this might be for him. It was a cruel kindness she was doing, pulling the wool back from over his eyes. She was the one who genuinely cared for him. She didn't want to lose him to a man who felt nothing but mocking contempt.

"Yes I do," she said, "You just don't want to see the truth. Capricorn doesn't care about you. He favours you because it's convenient. He exploits the fact that you love him like a father."

Basta flinched, reacting to her words like physical blows.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "Stop saying stuff like that!"

There were traces of pleading in his voice.

"I know it hurts but you have to see sense," Dafne said gently.

"Sense? You're the one without any sense," Basta said, glowering at her, "So what if what you're saying is true and he... he does feel that way," he grimaced, "You want me to go tell him I won't work for him anymore. You know what he would do? He would..." he visibly shuddered at the thought, "well you know he does to useless people."

Dafne did unfortunately.

"It wouldn't come to that," she said.

"Why? Do you think he'll let us live here for nothing in return?" Basta said, shaking his head at her, "If you think that you're not the expert on Capricorn you claim to be."

"I have no doubt that he'll be very displeased with you," Dafne said, "With me as well. But we'd be long gone before he found that out."

Basta looked at her uncertainly,

"What?"

"We would leave," Dafne said, "We can't possibly stay in the village. Like you said, our lives would be at risk if we did."

"Leave?" Basta repeated, his voice small like a child's, "And go where?"

Dafne shrugged,

"I don't know. Anywhere," she said, "It doesn't matter. Anywhere is better than here."

Basta looked down at the ground sullenly,

"I thought you liked living with me," he said, his voice quiet with disappointment.

"I do," Dafne said, "But we can live together somewhere else. Somewhere where it's safe for me to walk around outside."

"You think anywhere else is going to be safe?" Basta said tensely, "Do you think Capricorn won't send men after us? He'll want to make an example of us. Punish us. He'll have Cockerell and the others hunt us down, wherever we are, and bring us back."

"So we'll go so far away they won't find us," Dafne said.

Basta didn't look reassured at all.

"Do you know where that is?" he said, "This isn't even Capricorn's only hideout. He has others. He has more men than what you've seen."

This insight was troubling but Dafne wasn't about to let this deter her.

"I'm sure he doesn't have worldwide influence," she said.

"Even so," Basta conceded, moving on to his next concern, "what am I going to do with myself? You might not like what I do little mouse. You might hate it. But it's all I'm good for. I'm not good at anything else. Do you expect me to sit twiddling my thumbs while you clean other folk's houses? I'd die of boredom."

"I'm sure you would find something to do," Dafne said.

"Yes like what?" Basta pressed her.

He did have a point. His specific skill set was not really suited for legitimate employment. She couldn't think of anything off the top of her head.

"I don't know," Dafne said helplessly.

"You don't know," Basta drawled, "You've really thought this plan through haven't you?"

"So I haven't worked out all the details yet," Dafne said defensively.

Basta threw her a look of exasperation,

"You haven't worked out anything except that you want to leave and you're trying to blackmail me into joining you."

"I'm not blackmailing you Basta," Dafne said indignantly. She wasn't trying to manipulate him like Capricorn. He was free to make his own decision. "This is the only way we can be together."

"According to you," Basta said sourly, "We could stay here and be together. The only thing stopping us is silly conscience of yours."

"If you loved me, you would respect my silly conscience," Dafne said angrily.

"How about how I feel?" Basta argued, "I know you hate what I do but I have no problem with it. You hate the village but I like living here. I like my life. You're asking me to change that just because it doesn't agree with you. How is that fair?"

"It's not a matter of fairness," Dafne said, "It's about doing what's right. Because what you're doing to other people is wrong."

Basta pinched the bridge of his nose frustratedly. He had heard this from her countless times. She knew it annoyed him but it couldn't be avoided. He might not agree with her, he might not share her disgust but he had to understand that she couldn't be with him if he continued his criminal activities.

He sighed, irritation giving away to weariness.

"Wrong or not, it didn't stop you from liking me," he said.

Dafne sighed,

"But it's not why I like you," she said, "I know you didn't warn Sara because you felt it was wrong. You would have gone through with the kidnapping if I hadn't found out. But I did and you cared about me enough to do something. That was really selfless of you, not to mention brave," she placed a hand affectionately on his cheek, "It shows your capable of doing the right thing even though you only did it for me. It's this side of you that makes me want to be with you. It's the part of you that's sweet and thoughtful, that wants to protect me and not see me cry."

Basta cupped his hand over hers, closing his eyes.

"It is awful when you cry," he said, "And I've seen a lot of people cry and not felt anything."

The last part he probably should have kept to himself but Dafne chose to ignore it.

She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. She felt him start and his eyes snapped open, wide in shock.

Before he could recover, she pulled away out of nervousness. It had been easy to steal a kiss with his eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?" Basta asked her in surprise.

"I wanted to," Dafne said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Basta said with a raised eyebrow, "This isn't just another tactic to persuade me?"

"Did it work?" Dafne asked.

Basta laughed,

"Maybe," he said, "But I suppose that's not what you want to hear, is it dear heart."

Dafne shrugged,

"It's better than no," she said, looking at him beseechingly.

The humour drifted from Basta's face.

"You know it would very dangerous leaving little mouse," he said.

"I know but..." Dafne began but Basta cut her off, putting a finger to her lips.

"But nothing," he said, "If something went wrong, if..." he paused, his expression troubled, "If you got hurt or..." his finger distractedly left her lips to brush a strand of hair off her face, "I promised I'd keep you safe remember?"

"I'm not safe around Capricorn," Dafne said.

Basta drew away from her with a sigh,

"I know. I know."

He spent a moment in contemplation, bouncing agitatedly on his feet.

Then he became still.

"Let me think about it," he said to her, "Can you let me do that?"

Dafne nodded but did so a little uncertainly. She wasn't sure whether to trust him. What if he was saying this merely to appease her for the time being? Perhaps he hoped she would drop the matter. Or was he trying to buy time because he had no intention of leaving the village and didn't want her to find out?

"As long as you do think about it," she said.

"I will, I promise," Basta said, "How about this, give me a month to think it over."

"A month," Dafne said disappointedly. Monster Night would have definitely come and gone by then.

"It's a big decision dear heart," Basta said.

"I know," Dafne conceded. At least he was considering the proposal instead of rejecting it outright. This was a good sign surely. "A month it is then."

Basta looked relieved by her acquiescence.

"Good," he said, "Do you think in the meantime we could..." he trailed off nervously.

"We could what?" Dafne asked.

"We could... be together," Basta said, adding hastily, "I know you said we couldn't until I made a decision but don't you think we ought to try it to see it if it works."

"You mean like a trial?"

Basta shrugged,

"I guess so," he said.

He looked at her hopefully.

Dafne contemplated the idea. If she agreed, it meant that she would be waning in her commitment to her ultimatum. But this was an opportunity to see if they could make a relationship work. It might turn out that they were simply incompatible as a couple. It was probably better to find that out now rather than later.

"I suppose we could," Dafne said, "But in the end you still need to make your choice," she added warningly as she watched the flood of enthusiasm on his face, "In a month's time if you decide you want to stay and serve Capricorn, I'll break it off with you regardless of any feelings I have. I guarantee that."

"You might actually enjoy being with me here so much you'll want us to stay," Basta said optimistically.

"Don't count on it," Dafne told him, "I've made up my mind."

Basta sighed,

"Yes I know. You're such a stubborn thing."

"Like you're not?" Dafne scoffed. Then she shook her head, "You really think this is going to work? You and I?"

"It will be interesting to find out," Basta said, taking her hand, "So what do you say, little m-Dafne, will you be my lady?"

Dafne couldn't help but be moved by the formality.

"Well when you ask me like that," she said with a smile, "Okay yes."

The words had barely left her mouth when Basta pulled her into his embrace with a roar of delight, drowning out her cry of surprise.

"I have a lady. I have a lady," he chanted happily.

Dafne smiled at his excitement, though she couldn't move given how tightly he was holding her.

She was grateful when he relaxed his hold, pushing her back a little so he could see her better.

"Little mouse..." he said affectionately.

Dafne laughed at him. He looked so endearingly ecstatic.

"Yes?" she said.

"We should go tell Silvio," he said, shaking her in his impatience, "Come on, let's go tell him."

_Silvio is going to be very confused, _Dafne thought as Basta pulled her eagerly towards the house.

**To be continued...**

**Edit note: Originally it was a week instead of a month but I figured a month was more likely the timeframe Basta would ask for given he doesn't want to make the decision at all. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Dafne was right. Silvio was confused. But it certainly didn't help that the news wasn't broken to him gently. Basta had simply barged in, still towing Dafne along, and proclaimed their relationship.

"Silvio, Dafne and I are together now."

That was it, without explanation.

Silvio was sitting on the couch when they had come in. He smiled in puzzlement at the announcement as though it was some kind of joke he didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

Basta answered quicker than Dafne.

"What do I mean? I mean we're together," he said, "Dafne's my lady."

He looped his arm around Dafne's waist to illustrate his point.

The humour receded from Silvio's face. All that was left was uncertainty.

He looked to Dafne for confirmation. She nodded somewhat sheepishly.

"It's true," she said to him.

Her words were met with silent astonishment from the boy.

Dafne smiled at him sympathetically. It was an understandable reaction. From the outside, it looked as though they had come together out of the blue.

This wasn't the case but how was Silvio to know.

She turned to Basta,

"We should really tell him why we're together."

"What's to tell?" Basta said unconcernedly, "You like me and I like you. Simple."

_Simple?_ Dafne scoffed inwardly. Their relationship was far from simple.

Simple omitted the fact that she had initially rejected him on moral grounds. She had set him an ultimatum for the continuation of their relationship on these same moral grounds.

But Basta wasn't concerned about this at the moment. He was simply happy they were together.

He drew her closer to him and grinned.

She wondered if his mouth hurt from all the smiling he was doing. But it was infectious. She found a smile tugging at her own lips.

She chose not comment on the choice ahead of him. She had given him a month. Let him enjoy the moment. She wanted to enjoy the moment too. But she felt a little sorry for Silvio.

"Simple," she said to Basta, "Except that Silvio didn't know how we felt so he's obviously a little shocked."

Basta chose to misconstrue this.

"Why are you shocked?" he turned on Silvio, his voice darkening with accusation, "Are you shocked that Dafne would be with me?"

Silvio regarded Basta a little warily, shaking his head.

"No," he said, managing a reassuring smile, "I had a feeling she liked you."

Basta smiled, appeased by this answer. It was Dafne who questioned it.

"What do you mean 'a feeling'?" she asked Silvio.

Silvio shrugged,

"I don't know," he said cryptically, "Just a feeling."

Dafne sighed. Maybe he had just said it to pacify Basta.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Basta said with slight annoyance, "I would have appreciated it."

"I didn't know for sure," Silvio confessed.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Basta said, "What matters is that we're together _finally_."

"You need to tell Silvio about Sara," Dafne said.

"Oh yes," Basta said as if remembering, "Hey Silvio, you know that pick-up job I left to do?"

Silvio seemed a little reluctant to reply. In likelihood he knew that 'pick-up' didn't equate to anything quite as innocent as it sounded.

"Um, yes."

"Well we were supposed to kidnap a girl for Capricorn..." Basta informed him a little too casually.

Silvio reacted with alarm and Basta hastened to tell the rest of the story,

"Let me finish," he said with a touch of annoyance, "We were _supposed_ to kidnap the girl. But when we got there, she had left. Do you know why?"

Dafne sighed. Why the suspense, how was Silvio supposed to know?

"No," Silvio said in a small voice.

"Because I warned her beforehand," Basta announced, looking quite pleased with himself, "That's why."

Silvio looked more disbelieving than impressed.

"You did?" he said.

"Yes shocking I know," Basta drawled, "Basta did a good thing."

"Why?" Silvio asked almost forcefully. He very much wanted to know.

"Why do you think?" Basta said, cocking his head at Dafne, "This one of course."

"Dafne?" said Silvio, still perplexed.

"Yes Dafne," Basta said, "She found out about the kidnapping and needless to say she was mighty upset about it, weren't you little mouse."

Dafne nodded.

"And I didn't want her upset at me," Basta went on, "so I warned the girl and saved the day."

"Yes very heroic," Dafne said, her tone admiring and teasing at the same time.

"You seemed to think so," Basta said in a low voice.

He turned her around to face him front on, drawing both arms around her, bringing her more gently against him this time.

He was solemn for a moment as though he expected her to disengage but she was content there.

She smiled, causing him to smile,

"Yes I did," she said.

Somewhat shyly she put a hand to the side of his face.

She might have leaned in to kiss him but she heard Silvio clear his throat.

"Um..." he said.

They both turned to look at him. He was sitting up uncomfortably. He had accepted their relationship but watching them behave intimately seemed to embarrass him.

"What?" Basta said, irritated at the interruption.

Silvio shifted on the spot.

"I, er, was just thinking," he said, "Does this mean Dafne isn't your maid anymore."

Dafne and Basta looked at each other uncertainly. They hadn't discussed this. Dafne held back from speaking, curious to hear Basta's response.

"Well," he said after a moment, "Considering that little mouse here doesn't really seem to enjoy being my maid," he regarded her scoldingly, "You put up a fight each time I ask you to do something..."

He waited to see if Dafne would say something in retort but she didn't. He went on,

"And you aren't great at cleaning," another anticipatory pause, "So I can't see any reason why would I keep you as a maid. I'd much prefer you just to be my lady."

Dafne felt a rush of excitement. He was basically releasing her from servitude. She was free. She broke into an unbridled grin.

Basta watched her amusedly.

"Happy to hear that little mouse?"

Dafne nodded fervently.

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "Of course I am. It means I'm not a slave."

Basta rolled his eyes,

"You weren't a slave here. I never kept you in chains or beat you for giving me cheek."

"I know," Dafne said, "But I wasn't free. Not like I am now."

She beamed at him gratefully, ignoring the irony that this was the man who had delivered into slavery in the first place. This was a kind of redemption.

Basta frowned slightly,

"You might be free. But there are still conditions," he said, "I don't want you to wander around the village unsupervised. And you still have to obey Capricorn. He's still the boss around here. You're not free to disobey him."

"Yes yes I know," Dafne said impatiently. She didn't want to dwell on these restrictions. If they left the village, they would no longer matter.

"You still need to cook too," Basta added, "Just because you're my lady doesn't mean you don't have to pull your weight... even if it means you making a mess."

"That's fine with me," Dafne said, ignoring the latter comment.

She put her arms around his neck, the act startling him even though he was still holding her.

"Thank you," she said with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

He recovered from his surprise because he held her tighter.

"You're welcome dear heart."

Dafne heard a rustle of movement in the background. She peered over at Silvio. He was on his feet and starring pointedly at the floor.

"I think I have bridge duty," he said hastily, "I should really..."

"No you don't," Basta said without looking at him, "I should know. It's Fulvio's shift."

"Er, I swapped with him," Silvio said after a conspicuous pause, "Yeah, I did. I just forgot."

Dafne suspected Silvio was simply using this as a reason to excuse himself from their company.

Basta turned to him now.

"You're not supposed to do that," he reproached him, obviously believing the boy was speaking the truth. "If you're always the one on bridge duty, it's going to start looking suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Dafne said, pulling back a bit to look into his face. Silvio was also regarding him enquiringly.

Basta sighed,

"Yes suspicious. People will start talking. Why is Silvio always on bridge duty? Can't he do anything else? He doesn't light fires or go on raids. They will start thinking about the reason why."

Dafne realised what he was getting at. Silvio did too, his shoulders slumped.

But Basta wasn't finished.

"You think I don't know," he said to Silvio, "That you don't want to do those things? I'm not a fool. Why do you think I assign you bridge duty and make you wash cars?"

Dafne was taken aback by this revelation from Basta. She had believed him to be ignorant of Silvio's reluctance to follow in his footsteps. Looking back, she realised it must have been fairly obvious to him. Otherwise he would have taken the boy with him when he went somewhere.

Basta was shaking his head,

"I thought you might eventually toughen up. I thought I could influence you. But you even get queasy about the thought of skewering an itty bitty lizard," the disappointment was evident in Basta's voice and Silvio slumped even more despondently, "If you can't even do that, how can you do the kind of work I do?"

Dafne pressed back, trying to slip free of Basta's hold. Didn't he realise how much his opinion meant to the boy? How much his disapproval hurt him?

Basta became alert to her movement and shifted his gaze to her. She looked at him imploringly.

He sighed, understanding, and turned back to Silvio. The boy was starring miserably at his feet like a reprimanded child. Basta's face softened.

"I guess that's just the way you are though," he said. This made the boy look up. "You're like this one..."

He strengthened his hold around Dafne.

"You're a bleeding heart," he said to Silvio, "But it's not like you don't have guts. You took on Cockerell that one time," he chuckled, "You and Dafne also have that in common 'Vio."

Silvio smiled half-heartedly.

"I guess so."

"So you're not like me," Basta went on, shrugging as though it did not bother him anymore, "It's not the end of the world. You're still a good kid. I like you better than the other brats around here."

"Really?" Silvio said in a hopeful voice.

"Really," Basta growled with finality, "So stop acting like a kicked puppy and cheer up."

Silvio nodded obediently, smiling at the order. Dafne smiled too, it was nice to hear Basta express how he actually felt towards the boy.

"Softie," she murmured.

"What?" Basta said.

She shook her head,

"Nothing."

Basta eyed her suspiciously. She gave him an innocent look and moved to rest against him again. He made a noise of contentment.

"Good," he said.

"So I guess I'm staying here then," Silvio said in a slightly raised voice as if trying to draw their attention, "I'm just gonna be..."

He didn't finish, he simply plopped himself back down on the couch. Dafne heard him fidgeting.

"Are you two going to do that all night?" he said after a moment, sounding slightly on edge.

Dafne glanced at him somewhat embarrassedly.

"Why?" Basta said, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Silvio shrugged a little petulantly,

"Well what I am supposed to do?"

"Go play with your girlfriend's cat," Basta said dismissively, looking around, "Speaking of which where is the stupid..."

He gave a groan of frustration. Dafne followed the direction of his gaze and quickly discovered why.

"What is it doing on my chair," he complained.

Ignacio had been curled up asleep up until this point. Likely roused by Basta's outburst, he opened his eyes and raised his head, glaring at the man glaring at him.

Basta's hold on Dafne loosened in his distraction.

"You stupid cat," he said in a voice twitching with dislike.

Silvio jumped to his feet hurriedly,

"Don't hurt him," he said fretfully, "It's my fault. I wasn't watching him."

Dafne turned to him reassuringly,

"Don't worry. Basta won't hurt him. It's bad luck isn't it Basta."

"It's only bad luck to kill it," Basta said in a low voice, "Or to kick it. If you kick a cat, you'll get rheumatism in that leg."

Dafne held back the urge to scoff at him. It wouldn't help the situation.

"But there are other ways I can deal with it," Basta went on with a dangerous smile.

Dafne looked at him exasperatedly. She didn't believe he would actually harm the cat. But Silvio did.

"Basta, no!" he said in alarm, "I'll move him. I'll move him."

He raced past them and bundled the cat into his arms. Ignacio struggled, unhappy with his upheaval. But Silvio refused to let go.

"See," he said, "He's off now."

"His hairs aren't," Basta pointed out unhappily, "Look at all of them. That's where I sleep."

Balancing the still protesting cat with one arm, Silvio hastily wiped the seat of the armchair.

When he was done, he looked at Basta expectantly.

Basta narrowed his eyes critically,

"There's still some there."

Dafne rolled her eyes at him,

"For God's sake," she said, "You can have the bed if you're that concerned about it."

Basta turned to her,

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"The armchair," Dafne replied, "I'm not finicky about a bunch of cat hairs."

Basta scowled at her,

"You're welcome to it," he said, "Though I wouldn't recommend it," he rolled his head to one side, wincing, "It's not as comfortable as the bed."

"Dafne can have the couch," Silvio said, looking down at his quarry guiltily, "I'll sleep in the armchair."

"If you're going to do that then I should take the couch," Basta said, "And Dafne can stay where she is."

"Just make up your mind," Dafne said with impatience, "And stop complaining about the cat. You said Silvio could have it here."

Basta's arms dropped away from her, freeing them to gesticulate,

"So what if I said he could. This is my house and I can complain all I like about it. Anyway it's not as if you never get to complain about anything yourself."

"My complaints are less trivial than cat hair," Dafne said, taking a step back from him.

"Oh yes because your opinions are so much more important than mine," Basta drawled.

"I've never said that!"

"But you think so!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Will you guys stop arguing!" Silvio cut in forcefully. They both looked at him in surprise. He shook his head at them, "Geez, you've only been dating for what? A couple of hours?"

Not even that. It was rather humiliating to be lectured by someone so junior. Even Silvio seemed embarrassed and distracted himself by scratching Ignacio's ear. By now the cat had yielded to being in his arms, becoming languid.

"Just go back to hugging or whatever," he said, wandering over to settle back down on the couch.

Dafne and Basta turned to each other, both looking guilty and apologetic.

"Sorry," they said in more or less unison.

Basta opened his arms,

"Come here."

Dafne smiled, still feeling a touch rebellious.

"No you come here."

Basta shrugged,

"Alright."

She glimpsed the flash of his smile before he pounced on her, crushing his lips to hers. In her surprise she stumbled back but he latched his arms around her, holding her in place. She considered pushing him away for a split second, simply because he hadn't given her any warning. But then she gave in and kissed him back. The press of his lips became less urgent as though he had been expecting her to pull away, becoming gentler in the relief that she wasn't.

They broke apart some time later, smiling knowingly at each other like two children sharing a secret.

"I came over see," Basta said.

Dafne laughed and stroked his face,

"I like it when you do what I tell you," she replied.

Basta drew her closer to him,

"Well I like kissing you," he purred in her ear, "So we've both gotten what we want."

"I would say I've come off the better," Dafne said.

"Why is that?"

Dafne inclined her face closer to his,

"Because I like kissing you too," she said, blushing slightly at the admission.

Basta smiled,

"I knew it."

Their lips were moving towards each other when a sigh caused them to pause.

"Can you please do that in the bedroom?" Silvio pleaded.

**To be continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

"Okay," Basta said after hearing Silvio's request, grabbing Dafne's hand, "Let's go."

He began pulling Dafne towards the staircase but she dug her heels in.

"Wait," she said, causing him to halt, "We can't just leave Silvio by himself."

"Why?" Basta said, tugging on her hand, "He's the one who told us to go."

He seemed a little too keen about heading up to the bedroom in Dafne's opinion.

"I think he said it because we're embarrassing him," she said, glancing at Silvio who looked evasively off to one side.

Basta snorted,

"Embarrassing him?" he turned to Silvio, "How are we embarrassing you?"

Silvio didn't answer, only shrugged non-specifically.

"Because we're kissing in front of him," Dafne said on the boy's behalf, since he seemed reluctant to admit it.

"How is us kissing embarrassing?" Basta demanded.

Silvio sighed reluctantly,

"I don't know," he said, "It's just... weird."

"Weird?" Basta repeated uncomprehendingly, "Why is it weird?"

He sounded offended.

Silvio squirmed in his seat, the movement jostling the cat on his lap. Ignacio tilted his head back to glare at the boy.

"I don't know..." Silvio said evasively.

"Because he's not used to it," Dafne said, coming to his aid again.

Silvio looked her gratefully. It was better coming from her first than from him.

"Yes that's it," he said, "I'm just not used to it."

Basta was unsympathetic.

"Well you better get used to it," he growled, "I'm not going to stop kissing Dafne just because you have an issue with it. I know you used to be infatuated with her but I thought you liked that other girl now so I don't see what your problem is."

Dafne starred at Silvio in surprise. The boy now looked horrified.

"What? Why would you..." he said in a loud nervous voice, "I've never – Dafne – No!"

He looked desperately at Dafne, adamantly shaking his head. He was blushing.

Basta laughed,

"Well you could have fooled me," he said, "The way you used to go on about her all the time. Oh Basta, she's so nice, she's the only maid who's ever spoken to me..."

"Shut up!" Silvio shouted at him, surprising Dafne. He had never raised his voice to Basta though he had good reason to now. It was the last straw for Ignacio. He leapt off the boy and stalked off to find a quieter place to sleep. Silvio was too distracted to coax him back, "That doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

Basta was unaffected by Silvio's tone. He was enjoying himself too much.

"There's no need to get so defensive," he said pleasantly, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with liking an older woman."

"Basta, shut up!" Dafne said both indignant and exasperated. _Older woman? _He made her sound ancient. She crossed her arms reproachfully, "Stop teasing him."

"Oh it's just a bit of fun," said Basta unapologetically, "You two are so sensitive."

"Maybe that makes us more compatible," Dafne quipped back.

Basta frowned,

"What are you getting at? Do you want to leave me for the boy?"

He made a scoffing noise of disbelief.

Dafne smiled threateningly at Basta,

"Maybe I will."

Silvio's eyes went as wide as saucers, regarding her warily. He was probably thinking of what Basta might do to him if he became his rival.

Basta's expression had hardened now. Whether or not he was starting to believe her bluff, he definitely was not amused by it.

"No you're not," he growled, crossing his arms, "Besides he doesn't want you anyway. He's moved on to what's-her-face."

Silvio let out a groan of frustration, forgetting Dafne for the moment,

"How many times do I have to tell you? Netta and me are just friends."

"Well you can't have Dafne," Basta said possessively.

Silvio starred at him incredulously but didn't speak.

Dafne sighed. This was getting out of hand and she was partly to blame for suggesting the idea.

"He doesn't want me," she intervened, "We're like brother and sister. I was just joking before so calm down."

Basta eyed her sullenly,

"You shouldn't joke about leaving me for someone else. It's not funny."

"Well you were acting like a jerk," Dafne replied, "Especially to Silvio."

"Jerk? It's not my fault he can't take a joke..." Basta began to complain but stopped when he saw Dafne's disapproving expression and sighed, "Alright. Let's just forget about the whole thing shall we?"

He obviously wasn't going to apologise outright. But Silvio nodded in agreement, looking relieved.

Dafne was too. Relieved and tired. She yawned.

"I think I might go to bed," she announced.

"I'll go with you," Basta said quite quickly.

Dafne raised her eyebrow,

"What for?" she said, remembering how eager he had been to take up Silvio's suggestion before. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"I know that," Basta said, sounding annoyed to have her question him, "I meant I would walk you to your room."

"How gentlemanly of you," Dafne said with a mocking smile.

"You sound surprised," Basta drawled, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her towards the staircase, "Let's go."

"Don't rush me," Dafne reproached him, "Night Silvio," she waved at the boy, "Basta will be back down in a minute."

"Or more than a minute," Basta said, "Do not come looking for me."

"Well here we are," Dafne said as they reached the bedroom. The door was open just a wedge. It was enough for a cat to squeeze through. Dafne suspected Ignacio was already inside, curled up on the bed. He had slept with her the last few nights.

She kissed Basta pre-emptively on the cheek, not wanting him to venture in and fly into another rant about cat hair.

"Good night."

Basta looked disappointed.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" Dafne asked.

She somehow anticipated Basta was about to swoop on her again. She put her hand over his mouth, stopping him in his tracks. He starred around her hand in surprise.

"I thought as much," Dafne said.

Basta pushed her hand away,

"Well what you expect," he said, "It's all I've wanted to do for ages," he took hold of her chin and ran his thumb over her lips, "Even before I met you, I just wanted a woman to kiss me and none of them would."

"You think that's fair," Dafne said, "Me having to make up for all the girls who wouldn't kiss you."

Basta shrugged,

"Why not? You seem to like it. They might have liked it too if they had given me a chance."

"Well they didn't," Dafne reminded him, "I did."

The topic of Basta's unsuccessful courtships inevitably caused her mind to jump to Resa. She thought of her with growing sense of dismay. What was she going think of her? She had been more understanding than Dafne had expected on her decision to become Basta's maid. But this was a completely different level. Dafne remembered Isolda and her disapproval of her for being Basta's "woman". The woman had rejected her offer of friendship because of it. Would Resa be the same? Dafne would understand if she did but it would be no less painful.

As she was dejectedly mulling this over, Basta was smiling at her.

"You know I still can't believe you actually said yes," he said.

He laughed happily.

"You didn't have to but you did."

Dafne tried to smile but it faltered.

_You're right. I didn't have to_, she thought, beginning to reassess her decision for the first time.

Basta drew his arms around her. She didn't resist as he pulled her against his chest but she wasn't as comfortable there as she had been earlier.

"Basta," she said after a moment, when she couldn't stand it any longer, "I really am tired."

She needed solitude to think things over. She couldn't do that with Basta demanding her attention.

He regarded her sympathetically,

"Sleepy mouse," he said.

She nodded, trying to smile but preoccupied with the desire to be left alone.

"Yes sleepy," she said, hearing the distance in her own voice.

But Basta didn't seem to notice.

"I'll let you go then," he said.

But he didn't, he held onto her for awhile longer and she fought the urge not to break away.

Eventually, languidly, his arms slid from around her and just as she breathing a sigh of relief, his hands found her face. She regarding him wearily, feeling the press of his fingers on her skin. His face was vast in her vision as he leaned in to kiss her. The press of his lips was firm but brief. He drew back, smiling at her tenderly. She couldn't channel her energy into matching the expression, just blinked at him solemnly. He kissed her again, same strength, longer duration. She stood and received it like a like a lifeless doll. She felt a little guilty. If she had been in a more receptive mood, she would have found the kisses quite sweet.

But she wasn't. Not at the moment. She used all her effort to smile, brought her hands up to his and delicately extracted them.

"Goodnight," she said with most gentle insistence she could.

Basta sighed, still looking reluctant to leave. She closed her eyes, not sure how much longer she could be accommodating.

_Please go, come on._

She heard him chuckling at her and she opened her eyes at the sound. He shook his head at her amusedly and she realised he must have thought she had been nodding off.

Fortunately it did the trick.

"Go to bed dear heart," he said, giving her face a parting caress, "Goodnight."

As soon as he was gone, she flew into the bedroom, closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

The first thing her eyes went to, before the bed and cat curled up on it, was the dresser and the mausoleum of bricks.

Her unease intensified. She had forgotten all about them. Downstairs she had been kissing Basta, been happy to kiss him, all the while these bricks lay together in silent reminder of why she had to be cautious.

How long before he snuck in and added another brick to the pile, hoping she wouldn't notice? Would it be before his month of deliberation ran out? How much violence could he squeeze in before then?

And she had said yes. Yes we can be together until you hopefully make the right decision.

It now seemed that she was the one who had made the wrong decision. She couldn't help feeling, starring at the bricks with their soot-covered history, that she had compromised her integrity.

What about Resa? Was Basta really worth sacrificing her friendship? She felt guilty for not even considering this when she had made the decision. What kind of friend was she? Even if Resa wanted nothing to do with her after she found out, Dafne would still do her utmost to help her escape with Dustfinger. She owed her that, even if she couldn't go with her.

There was nothing stopping Basta from simply refusing to leave in a month's time. If he did, he would make damn sure she wouldn't either. She was putting a lot of faith in him. Why? It was because she had feelings for the man, feelings which defied common sense. It was because she believed that he could be a good person. Correction, that she could make him a good person.

She should have refused when he asked her to be with him. She should have at least deferred her answer until she had time to weigh it over. She had been so elated about what he had done for Sara. She had been carried away in the moment. Her mind hadn't been cool enough to make such an important decision. Yet she hadn't waited. She had said yes and now she was stuck. She couldn't reverse her answer. She knew what Basta was like when dealing with rejection. There would be no getting through to him if she broke it off with him. She would lose him for good. He would fall back on what he knew best, with her in his sights.

_I know all this and yet I'm with him_, Dafne thought, _I enjoy kissing him, I enjoy him holding me, what the hell is wrong with me._

She switched off the light, feeling like she was under the glare of a spotlight, thinking darkness would be a little more comforting.

It wasn't. It was worse. The air was heavy and she imagined particles of soot spiralling through the air, entering her lungs. The thought disturbed her. It was like breathing in a little piece of death.

She quickly groped her way over to bed and dived under the covers.

"What am I going to do Ignacio?" she said, drawing the cat closer to her.

He was warm but offered little assistance in easing her troubled mind. If he had any wisdom to offer, he could not speak it. She was alone in the heavy darkness with guilt weighing on her chest and her head restlessly swimming with uncertainty.

**To be continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

When Dafne finally did manage to drift off to sleep, she slept well into the morning. The room was lit with bright sunlight when she awoke. It was probably a nice day outside but that was nothing to look forward to, not with the dilemma on her mind. She wasn't allowed to go out of the house anyway. Basta's orders. Basta wasn't there when she somewhat reluctantly ventured downstairs, anticipating an affectionate greeting from him. To her relief there was only Silvio beaming at her. He informed her that Basta had gone to see Capricorn.

Silvio didn't know why but Dafne suspected he was reporting in about Sara, even though he hadn't been involved in the pursuit. He had to save face by appearing that he had. If Basta had been telling her the truth and his cohorts had not been able to locate Sara, Capricorn was not going to be happy. She could picture him rebuking them right this moment, just as he had done last night. She wondered how Basta was feeling, being at the brunt of his master's vehemence again. He would not being enjoying it, especially when he craved Capricorn's approval so strongly. What kind of mood he would come home in? She could only wait and see.

While she waited, she turned her attention to Silvio,

"I'm sorry about last night," she said, "It must have been weird seeing us like that."

Silvio grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"It's probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

This brought a smile to Dafne's lips. If she had been able to watch like Silvio had, she would have agreed.

"Really? The weirdest?"

Silvio laughed,

"Yeah. I mean I sometimes pictured you two together but actually seeing it," he made a face, "Really weird."

"I think we just got carried away," Dafne said, adding more to herself, "I know I did."

"But its fine," Silvio said as if reassuring her, perhaps feeling guilty for his comment, "You guys seem happy."

"Happy?" Dafne said wistfully. She wasn't particularly happy at the moment.

"You are happy right?" Silvio asked, his question prompted by her lacklustre response.

Dafne contemplated her answer. She could lie and smile and nod. But in the end she went with truth.

"I don't know," she confessed, "I think I'm having second thoughts. He asked me and I kind of rushed into it. I should have..." she sighed, "I don't know if you know this, but a couple of days ago Basta told me he loved me and turned him down."

From the look of surprise it was clear that Silvio hadn't been aware of this. She had suspected this. She doubted Basta would have shared his failure with anybody.

"Why?" Silvio asked. It was a fair question. Why had she rejected him and then changed her mind.

"Because I don't agree with what he does," she explained, "just like how you don't agree with it. It wasn't that I didn't like him."

"So why are you with him now?"

_Because I was stupid and didn't think things through_, Dafne thought but this was too harsh to say.

"I gave Basta an ultimatum," she figured she may as well tell him everything, it was all connected anyway "He has a month to decide if he wants to leave the village with us."

Silvio's eyes went wide,

"Really?" he said, sounding optimistic at first but then his enthusiasm dwindled, "What if he decides he doesn't want to?"

He had automatically jumped to the worst case scenario.

"If that happens," Dafne said, "I'll break up with him," it sounded like such a weak punishment, "And we'll find a way to leave without him."

She put her hand over the boy's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She could offer him no certainty of this but she could pretend.

Silvio nodded solemnly,

"Without him," he said. There was a sombre pause before he continued, "But he might choose to leave with us."

He smiled but there was doubt in it.

"I hope he does," Dafne said, unable to bring herself to say anything more definite, it was only wishful thinking.

"Well since you're together now..." Silvio said, implying this factor might persuade Basta.

_It might not be enough_, Dafne thought,_ I might not be enough._

"Perhaps," she said, "But it's up to Basta to decide."

Admitting this, she felt rather helpless and she hated it. She had no leverage anymore. She had given herself to him so he had nothing to work for. She had rely on his love for her and this didn't fill her with confidence, no matter how happy Basta was to be with her.

"This month will be a..." she cringed, not wanting to say the word because the concept seemed so foolish to her now, "a trial, to see if we can actually work together."

Silvio nodded,

"I see," he said. His expression seemed to be deliberately blank as if he didn't want her to see his true reaction. She took that as a bad sign. Was he thinking about what a fool she was? It would hurt badly if he was, even though she was passing the same judgement on herself.

But the boy smiled,

"I've never Basta so happy before," he lowered his voice conspiratorially even though it was just the two of them, "He keeps smiling and it creeps me out. And he kept laughing to himself at breakfast, under his breath."

Dafne burst out laughing,

"Really?"

"Yeah," Silvio said, "And when I asked him what so funny, he said I would understand when I got a woman in my life."

He rolled his eyes,

"Then he remembered about Netta and made fun of me," he scowled, "I wish he would stop doing that."

"I could talk to him about it," Dafne offered, "But I don't think it will do much good."

"That's okay," Silvio said with a sigh, "I'll just deal with it."

"Are you going to see Netta today?" Dafne asked.

Silvio's face lit up with a smile,

"Yeah I see her almost every day. She's nearly always the one who feeds the chickens so I go around then."

"Maybe I could with you," Dafne said, "If you don't mind me cramping your style."

Silvio looked narrowly at her as if trying to work out if she was teasing him. She was a little bit. But he didn't seem to mind her doing it as much as he did Basta.

"Yeah you can come," he said, adding as an afterthought, "If Basta says its okay."

Dafne sighed. It annoyed her that she had to have Basta's approval to do anything. She could go off without telling him but he would hit the roof.

"I'm sure it will be fine," she said. Basta had no reason to deny her. She was thinking that if she could get some paper, she could write Resa a note for Netta to pass on.

_What are you going to say_, she thought,_ Dustfinger wants to help you escape, pass on your plan to me, PS I'm Basta's girlfriend now_.

As she was ridiculing herself there was a knock on the door. They eyed each other, knowing it had to be a stranger as Basta would simply let himself in.

"I'll go," Silvio said quickly as Dafne was moving to the door. She knew he was just being protective.

The visitor was so tall that his frame barely let any sunlight in. Dafne recognised him immediately. It was her old friend, the bear.

"Oh hey Giulio," Silvio said, he seemed slightly relieved it was him, considering the more unfavourable possibilities. But Dafne scowled, remembering her experience with his wife. She knew this man thought as little of her as the dirt beneath his boot. "Are you looking for Basta?"

Giulio regarded him in his intimidating taciturn way.

Silvio withered a bit,

"No? You're not looking for Basta?" he tried to interpret the man's silence.

Giulio lifted his sturdy arm and pointed at Dafne. She noticed there was a package wrapped in butcher's paper tucked under his other arm.

"You," he said in his rumbling voice, "Your dress is ready."

He pushed the package into Silvio's arms and turned to leave.

"Wait," Dafne said, rushing forward. Giulio glanced back and all she saw was contempt.

_It's not fair that you hate me_, she thought, _just because you think I'm Basta's woman._ She corrected herself. She _was_ Basta's woman now. He was entitled to hate her.

"Please say thank you to your wife," she said.

Giulio's expression remained unchanged. He nodded. Then he left.

_Is that the way Resa is going to look at me_, Dafne thought with dread. _I won't be able to bear it if she does._

"Here Dafne," Silvio was handing her the package.

She took it over to the kitchen table to unwrap it as Silvio closed the door. Inside was a black folded bundle. She lifted it up and the dress unfurled.

"What do you think?" she asked Silvio, admiring Isolda's handiwork. The woman might despise her but that wasn't reflected in her effort.

Silvio shrugged indifferently at it. He was a boy. It was simply a piece of cloth.

"It's nice," he said to please her.

"I'm going to get changed," Dafne said, running upstairs with girlish excitement.

She found it fit her perfectly too. She spent a moment frivolously swishing around in it.

_Yes,_ she thought, _I like this much better than Capricorn's stupid red dress._

Downstairs she heard a door slam and Silvio's voice drifting up, "Hey Basta".

She flinched, suddenly going into a panic. He was home. She glanced at the door, expecting it to be flung open and have him standing there.

She still didn't know what she was going to do. She could either let the relationship progress or back out of the arrangement. Neither option was appealing.

_Any moment now_, she braced herself, _any moment he's going to come through the door and will want to kiss you and say how nice your dress is._

But there were no footsteps on the stairs, no turning of the knob. No Basta.

She realised he wasn't coming. _Why isn't he coming?_ The question sounded needy and she reprimanded herself. What did she care?

But obviously there had to be a reason. So she went to find out.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with Silvio standing anxiously away from him.

The boy threw Dafne a cautionary look, inclining his head towards Basta.

But she didn't need Silvio to tell something was wrong.

When Basta saw her, he didn't get up to embrace her or kiss her. He stayed put and smiled. But the smile was more of a grimace as if he really didn't feel like doing it.

"Hello dear heart," Basta said, the pleasantness in his voice sounding forced, "I see your new dress arrived. You look very pretty."

Dafne looked down at the dress as if she had forgotten putting it on.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up," Basta went on in the same horrible tone. There was a grating edge to it, a sign of how he was actually feeling. He was angry, Dafne knew it, and he was about to tell her why, "But I had to report to Capricorn about the missing girl. Those idiots couldn't find her. Just like I told you they wouldn't," he closed his eyes and let out a seething sigh, "Capricorn was not pleased. Not pleased at all."

"Did..." Dafne ventured cautiously, "Did he find out you didn't go to search for her?"

Basta slammed his fist on the table, startling Dafne and Silvio.

"No," he snapped, "He was none the wiser to that," he grimaced as if in pain, "But he called a useless worm, too busy crawling on my belly trying to please you that I've forgotten how to do my job properly."

He sounded deeply hurt by this. Capricorn's opinion meant the world to him.

"I'm sorry," Dafne said somewhat automatically, wanting to comfort him.

Basta glared at her with such intensity she took a step back.

"You're sorry? What do you care? You don't care what my job means to me. You don't care how Capricorn thinks of me. But I do."

_Well you shouldn't_, Dafne thought but it would have been unwise to say, given his volatile state.

"I understand that," she said gently. She knew his fury came from pain.

"I didn't say you didn't understand," Basta growled, in his anger he had risen in his chair, "I said you don't care. You don't care how I feel. You just expect me to do what you want. To hell with Capricorn. Leave the village. Throw your life away."

Dafne felt a tiny stab of guilt. It was selfish of her asking him to give up his life here but it was the right thing to do. That had to count for something, tipping the scale in her favour.

"It's the right thing to do," she said.

"I've just seen what doing the right thing has gotten me," Basta said bitterly, "It's put me in the dog house. I shouldn't have said anything to that stupid girl."

It disappointed Dafne greatly to hear him express regret for one noble action. Had he forgotten that it had helped bring them together? Did that not matter anymore, just because Capricorn was upset?

"You saved her life," she said, "Isn't it worth it, knowing she's safe?"

"How does that help me?" Basta said, "Is that going to make my life any better around here? Is it going to help me win favour with Capricorn? No, it's not."

"It helped win my favour. Don't I make your life better?" Dafne asked him.

Basta laughed hollowly,

"You make my life better? Sometimes you make it hell."

"Hell seemed pretty great to you last night," Dafne shot back. It was fine for him to be upset about Capricorn but it starting to get on her nerves.

"Oh it was. I won't argue with that," Basta said smiling genuinely for the first time, but only briefly, "But look how long it lasted."

"That's no fault of mine," Dafne said, crossing her arms, "It's Capricorn's."

Basta lowered himself down on his seat with an air of exhaustion,

"Yes yes you blame him and he blames you," he said wearily, "And me in the middle trying to pick which one I want to please."

He sat looking sorry for himself. Dafne felt more the urge to slap him than to express sympathy. He wasn't being torn between to people who cared about him equally. It frustrated her that he couldn't see that. Capricorn didn't give a damn about him yet he could speak just a few words of disapproval to make Basta want to jump through hoops.

"It feels like your leaning towards one of us at the moment," Dafne observed, her voice flinty.

Basta sighed, tearing his fingers through his hair,

"Great, now you're both mad at me."

"You're mad at me," Dafne pointed out.

"Well I've just had a rough time of it," said Basta frustratedly, "So excuse me for not being all lovey dovey at the moment."

"I don't care about lovey dovey," Dafne retorted, "Just don't take it out on me."

"It's hard not to when you're part of the problem," Basta said, immediately cringing when he saw the hurt expression on her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said quietly, moving to return upstairs. She had heard enough.

"Wait," Basta was up from his chair in an instant, calling her to desperately, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

He caught up to her, quite easily because she was only walking, her pace suggesting perhaps she wanted him to reach her. But when he tried to put his arms around her, she struggled,

"Don't!"

But he didn't let go.

"I'm sorry," he said as she tried to break free, "Really I..." he paused, grabbing hold of her arms and locking them to her sides. She couldn't move now and she glared at him resentfully, "I know you don't like me doing this but I want you to listen. Are you going to listen?"

Dafne didn't respond, just went on glaring. He took that as a yes.

"What I said before, I only meant that I have a lot to think about and most of that stuff is to do with you, what you want me to do," he said.

Dafne's face softened,

"I just don't want you resenting me for getting you make this decision," she said.

"I don't," Basta said, gripping her tighter, "I don't resent you."

"It sounds like you do," Dafne said.

Basta sighed,

"Well maybe I do," he confessed, added hastily as Dafne's face fell, "Just a little bit. But it's because you're asking me to do something I would really prefer not to do."

"I know," Dafne said, looking down sadly.

Basta lifted her face up to meet his gaze. He had looked at her with such anger before but now there was only tenderness.

"I still love you though. Even though you drive me crazy," he said, causing her to smile involuntarily, he smiled back, "That's better."

He released her arms but she stayed where she was.

"Do you really wish you hadn't warned Sara?" she asked.

Basta shrugged,

"What's done is done. I can't change what I did. It made you happy at least and I want you to be happy."

Dafne nodded.

"It did make me happy."

"Well I'm about to make you even happier," Basta said, "I have some news I think you might like."

She looked at him enquiringly.

"What?"

"Before I do I think you should give me a kiss good morning," Basta said.

"I'll give you one afterwards," Dafne said a little impatiently. She was more interested in finding out what he knew.

But Basta shook his head,

"No. I'm not telling you until you do."

Dafne gave a small sigh of exasperation and kissed him.

"Now tell me," she said as he regarded her with a look of satisfaction.

"You know what would make it more interesting," Basta said, "If you tried to guess what it is."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Dafne said.

"It's more fun this way," Basta said.

"For you."

Basta shrugged unsympathetically. He had the knowledge, he made the rules.

"Guess."

Dafne had no choice but to play along.

"I don't know. Did Cockerell drop down dead?"

Basta found this incredibly funny.

"No, wrong," he said when he had finished laughing.

"Mortola?"

More laughter,

"No."

"Give me a clue."

"It's about something you were going to today," Basta said, "Something you hate doing."

Dafne mulled this over for a moment then shrugged,

"I don't know. "

"You aren't even trying," Basta complained, "It should be so obvious."

"Obviously it's not to me," Dafne said with irritation. How long had this been dragging out?

"Where am I taking you today? Where I take you almost every day."

"Capricorn's?" Dafne said uncertainly.

"Yes and what do you do at Capricorn's?" Basta prompted like a teacher with a slow pupil.

"Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot," Dafne snapped.

Basta ignored her,

"You give him lessons right?"

"Yes we have lessons," Dafne drawled, "We don't have high tea and discuss the weather."

"There you go," Basta said, "You have it. No more lessons."

Dafne took a moment to register this. It didn't help that she had been distracted by her frustration with Basta.

"No more lessons?" she said excitedly.

"Yes little mouse, no more lessons," Basta said with a smile, "Capricorn told me to tell you. He doesn't need you anymore."

Dafne broke into a grin.

She seized hold of Basta's jacket, shaking him,

"Damn it Basta," she said happily, "Why couldn't you have just told me that."

"Well I didn't think you would that bad at guessing," Basta replied, "Careful, don't rip my jacket."

But he needn't have worried. Dafne was already letting go and moving over to Silvio,

"Did you hear that," she said to him, "No more Capricorn for me."

Silvio grinned back at her,

"Yeah that's great."

Dafne felt like jumping up and down giddily. No more Capricorn with his awful voice and his awful eyes and his awful proximity. She was so happy she didn't know what do with herself.

Basta watched her amusedly,

"See I told you I'd make you happier. So come back over here and thank me."

"Hmm. I don't know. It's really Capricorn I should be thanking," Dafne said, just to be difficult, just as Basta had been in relaying the news.

"Oh? You want to go over to his house and do that?" Basta said.

Dafne shook her head.

"No," she replied cheerfully.

"Come here then," Basta said.

"You have legs. Use them."

Basta muttered something under his breath. She thought she caught the word "ungrateful". But in the end he grudgingly trudged over to her.

When he did, she threw her arms around him so fast it startled him.

"Thank you. That news has really made my day."

"I'm glad," Basta said, adding when she was withdrawing her arms, "Unfortunately I have also some news you might not like as much."

She regarded him uneasily,

"What?"

He didn't make her guess this time.

"Capricorn wants you start teaching us how to write that note."

Dafne's face fell.

"Oh," she said without enthusiasm, "_Che palle_."

**To be continued...**

**Che palle – Italian expression equal to saying "What a pain in the a**!" **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The news got worse as Dafne found out. Not only was she charged with teaching Capricorn's men, the lesson had been scheduled for that day. Capricorn was obviously wasting no time in making further use of her ability. Her literacy seemed to cause her no end of trouble. She loathed being forced into the presence of the men, especially the purpose of sophisticating their death threats. But it was Capricorn's orders so she had no choice.

_The red rooster crows tomorrow. _

It sounded innocent enough, except for the fact that the bird was a metaphor for fire. Capricorn could have chosen to be more forthright in his message. _Obey or die_. That might have been easier to teach them, less words, no less threatening. She supposed the note had to be vague to prevent it being used as evidence if handed over to the authorities. Not that Capricorn feared intervention from the police. They feared him instead. There was nowhere his victims could turn. If they didn't comply with Capricorn's demands, it was now his expectation that they receive a written warning.

It disheartened Dafne to be involved, against her will, in teaching something that would only be used to enforce fear and obedience. She was already picturing the notes being discovered, nailed to doors like an eviction notice. She felt guilty enough already. Resa kept drifting into her head, tugging painfully at her heart. She was still deliberating what to pen in her note to her. The only positive about teaching the men was that she would have access to paper. The very thing she needed.

It was afternoon when Basta accompanied her to the lesson. She had expected it to take place in the church but instead he led her to another building. It was one which had past much time in disuse but was appropriate for the task ahead.

"A schoolhouse," she said.

Basta shrugged,

"I hear they're the place to learn things," he said.

Her class had already assembled inside by the sound of it. She could hear raucous laughter and it put her on edge.

"How many of you?" she asked Basta.

"Just a few of us."

"A few?"

"Well me of course," Basta said, ticking off the rest on his fingers, "Cockerell. Flatnose. Nero. Sergio. Carlo. Enzo. So this many."

He held up the number of fingers to her.

At least there was only seven. But seven were enough to give her a headache. They had obviously been specifically chosen. Perhaps because of their rank, if Basta, Cockerell and Flatnose were anything to go by.

She took a deep breath and reached for the door. But Basta intervened.

"No, let me."

This confused her for a moment but then she realised that he wanted to go in first. She supposed out of protectiveness.

"Don't worry," he said, confirming her suspicions, "I'll take care of you. If they give you any trouble, I'll bring out my knife."

He patted his holster.

This didn't exactly comfort her.

But Basta didn't wait for a reply. He opened the door and strode confidently inside.

Dafne followed reluctantly and found herself confronted with five villainous faces starring back at her. They were seated at the child-sized desks, looking themselves like a pack of bullies who had been shut away as punishment and forgotten. Like Dafne, none of them looked happy to be there. The sixth, Cockerell, was planted face down on his desk, using his arms as a pillow. The position gave the impression he was asleep until he raised his head briefly to glare. There were dark bags under his eyes, testament of a sleepless night spent futilely tracking Sara.

Basta regarded his cohorts with his arms crossed like a stern headmaster. But his mere presence wasn't enough to dissuade the men from launching into complaint.

"About goddamn time," one man drawled, he had his boots propped disrespectfully on his desk, "You can't breathe properly in here on account of the dust."

_And cigarettes_, Dafne noticed as some of them were smoking.

"Yeah, who's brilliant idea was it to come here," the man next to him agreed, revealing several gold teeth.

Basta eyed them scornfully,

"It was Capricorn's," he growled.

The two complainers glanced at each other uneasily. The mention of their master's name immediately quelled further protest.

"Remind us why we're here exactly," another man said, grinding his cigarette stub into his desk. He had a bushy mess of a beard.

"I told you why we're here," Basta said impatiently. He produced a piece of paper from his jacket and waved it around, "Capricorn wants us to learn how to write this message so we can put it in people's houses when they don't obey him."

The paper had the message already written on it. Capricorn had given it to Basta for Dafne to use as a reference. He now pressed it into her hands,

"Dafne is going to teach us."

The men looked at Dafne with a certain amount of accusation, as if she were to blame for this disagreeable assignment.

_I don't want to be here either_, she thought defensively.

"Why?" Flatnose said with weary petulance. Like Cockerell, he appeared exhausted, "Why can't we keep doing what we're doing? How hard is it to strangle a rooster and hang it up? A lot easier than this stupid writing business."

"Because Capricorn wants it," Basta said in a tone that implied the subject was not open for discussion, "So all of you had better listen up and treat Dafne with respect. If you give her a hard time, you're going to have to answer to me."

Instead of looking worried, the men exchanged sly glances.

"Oh we wouldn't dream of giving your little girlfriend a hard time," the bearded man said mockingly.

_Girlfriend?_ Dafne wondered if Basta had gotten to bragging while he had been out today. She wouldn't have been surprised, though it annoyed her. It wasn't anyone else's business that they were together. Still, people had been making assumptions about the nature of their relationship for a while now, Giulio for example.

Gold teeth chuckled,

"Yeah, she probably has a hard enough time at home."

There was a round of laughter from the seated men.

Basta flushed angrily.

"Shut up Carlo," he spat, eyeing the man threateningly before doing the same with the others, "I'll let you know she's perfectly happy," he turned to Dafne to demand, "Tell them how happy you are."

Dafne looked at him reprovingly, not liking his tone and refusing to back him up because of it.

He cringed at her silence and his expression became more pleading.

Dafne sighed and worked her mouth into a bright smile,

"Oh yes," she said in the voice of someone marvelling at their good fortune, "I'm wonderfully happy."

Basta surveyed the audience smugly,

"See."

"Aw and we're soo happy for you," the only man yet to speak sniggered. He had a prominent mole on his chin. "Give her a kiss Basta."

The other men let out some cheers of encouragement.

Dafne looked at Basta uneasily for a second in case he might do it. She didn't want him kissing her in front of them.

"Oh look at her face," Carlo cooed, "She don't look too happy about doing that."

Amidst the laughter, Basta gave her a wounded look. But when she inclined her head towards the men and shook her head, he seemed to understand.

"That's because she's a proper lady," he said, drawing his arm around her protectively, "She doesn't want to be kissed with you lechers watching. Isn't that right?"

Dafne nodded in relief.

"Huh proper lady," Cockerell lifted his head with a scoff of derision, "That pussycat of yours is no lady."

"She's more a lady than that wench you're so fond of," Basta retorted.

The men were fickle in their mockery, turning on Cockerell.

"Poor Cockie, in love with a wench."

"Very expensive habit that."

"Shut up," Cockerell snapped, "I don't love her. She's just a wench."

"You hog her though," the man with the mole said. It sounded more a complaint than a jeer.

"He's doing you a favour Enzo," said the man with his boots on the table, "She charges a fortune."

Enzo smiled and taped on his nose meaningfully,

"Yes but you know she's worth every penny."

There was a murmur of consensus from the men with the exception of Basta and Cockerell. The latter was moving his glare around the room as if trying to decide which of them to make an example of for teasing him. He obviously didn't like being reminded that Fiammetta was not exclusively his. None of the men looked particularly troubled to earn Cockerell's wrath.

"That's true," Boots on table said, "That thing she does with her..."

"Cut that talk out," Basta interrupted, though he seemed to be enjoying Cockerell's discomfort, "There's a lady present."

"Yes shut up and let her teach us so we can get the hell out of here," Cockerell said, looking at Dafne scornfully though he was using her to change the subject.

"Any objections?" Basta asked the rest of them in a threatening voice. The men were silent. Basta smiled encouragingly at Dafne, "Go ahead little mouse."

He left her to take his seat, taking the one next to Cockerell. Whether it was to keep an eye on the man or just to annoy him, it clearly did the later.

"Why do you have sit next to me," he hissed.

"I can sit wherever I like," Basta said pleasantly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

He took out his knife and set it gently on the desk, spending time arranging it to an angle he liked.

All the while Cockerell glowered at him but the knife's appearance seemed to have stilled his tongue.

The others had been watching the two eagerly but now their faces grew disappointed. Dafne suspected they had been hoping for a more violent outcome. Losing interest, they now turned their attention back to the front. She felt uncomfortable standing up there alone with their bored gazes on her.

She looked around, noting the blackboard and box of chalk. There was also a teacher's desk with a stack of blank paper and a handful of pens.

At least all the materials had been provided.

She grabbed several sheets and the pens, turning back to them with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which wasn't much.

"Well let's get this over with shall we?"

She took her quarry over the closest unwilling pupil.

"Pass these around for me please," she said.

But Enzo stayed where he was, sneering at her.

Basta cleared his throat loudly.

The noise made Enzo jump, glancing over at Basta who nodded at his knife.

Grudgingly Enzo snatched up the paper and pens and divvied them out.

As he went about this, Dafne returned to the board and wrote Capricorn's message on it in big capital letters. She figured capital letters might be less complicated to copy.

"Okay," she said briskly as Enzo sulked back to his desk, "Can any of you read this?"

Capricorn had informed her that none of his men could read or write but surely the ones from this world must have had at least some schooling.

_Perhaps not_, Dafne thought, judging by their lack of response.

"Yes," Basta said when no one else spoke up, "It says 'the red rooster crows tomorrow'."

He leaned back in his chair looking pleased with himself.

"How did you know that?" Flatnose said, narrowing his eyes at the board as if Basta could see something he couldn't, "You can't read."

"Idiot," Cockerell said, rolling his eyes, "He already knew what the message was. What else would the little madam write?"

"Don't call me an idiot," Flatnose growled, "You're the idiot. Who got us lost coming back last night?"

Cockerell bristled,

"It's not my fault," he stabbed an accusatory finger at Basta, "He's the only who usually drives."

"Don't put your stupidity on me," Basta said.

"Well if you had just come with us instead of running off to play house with maidy over there," Cockerell said spitefully, "Maybe Capricorn was right about what he said about you."

Cockerell probably wished he had kept this opinion to himself. He grimaced as Basta leapt to his feet in fury.

"Take that back," he snarled, "Take it back right now."

In the background the other men started cheering him on.

"Do it Basta."

"Paint some pretty pictures on Cockie's face."

Their comments horrified Dafne. If they looked forward to one of their own harming another, what hope of mercy did their victims have.

"Okay I take it back," Cockerell said, leaning away from Basta so as to nearly fall off his chair, "Calm down would you."

"Don't listen to him Basta," Carlo called to him, "Stay mad and slash him."

Dafne watched Basta's hand moving towards to his knife in alarm.

"Stop it!" she shouted. Basta froze. Everyone looked at her surprise. _It's time to lay down some authority_, she thought. She was the teacher and that meant she was somewhat in charge. The last thing she wanted was have to deal with an assault. "All of you stop it. Basta sit down."

Basta pouted like a reprimanded child.

"But..." he whined, pointing at Cockerell, "He..."

"He took it back," Dafne said in her new voice of authority, "So sit down."

Still pouting, Basta reluctantly settled back down.

The other men sniggered at his obedience and he glared at them in warning. Cockerell didn't laugh though, he just looked relieved.

"Look," Dafne said, drawing their attention back to her, "I don't want to be here anymore than you. So stop your nonsense and let me teach you how to write this awful thing," she pointed at the blackboard, "Then I can leave and you can kill each other for all I care" she didn't wait for agreement, they were starring in amazement at her newfound forcefulness, "Do any of you know how to hold a pen? No? I know Basta does because I showed him. I'm going to come around to each of you and show you how. Starting with you, Enzo right?"

"She's a bossy little thing," she heard Carlo murmur to Basta as she was instructing Enzo.

"Don't I know it," Basta muttered back.

"Basta," Dafne addressed him, causing him to flinch guiltily, "Start copying please."

Basta sighed and picked up his pen.

Dafne left Cockerell until last. By the time she reached him, he had slipped back into his original resting position.

Before she could stop him, Basta leaned over and slapped the back of his head.

"Wake up."

Cockerell jerked into alertness with a cry.

"Damn it," he said through clenched teeth, rubbing his head, "Leave me alone. Do you know how tired I am?"

"About as much as I am," Flatnose said. His face was resting sluggishly in the cup of his hand as he made his attempt with the other.

"Oh are you two sleepy," Basta said mockingly, "You poor babies."

"You'd be tired too if you had come with us," Cockerell said resentfully.

"Well I didn't," Basta said before frowning unhappily, "I still got chewed out by Capricorn about not finding her so stop complaining at me."

Capricorn's scornful words were obviously still on his mind by the looks of it.

"You know what would make Capricorn happy," Dafne said with forced cheerfulness, before Cockerell could voice a retort, "Learning how to write this note. So how about it?"

She didn't really care a fig for making Capricorn happy but she wanted to diffuse the tension between them before it could escalate again.

Fortunately both bowed to this reasoning. But Basta didn't return to his paper. He kept his eyes trained on Cockerell the entire time Dafne was with him. He didn't trust the man being in such close quarters with her. But Cockerell didn't try anything, most likely because he was aware of Basta's vigilant gaze.

"I need help," Basta said as she was finishing with Cockerell. Dafne glanced at his page and saw that what he had written had been angrily blackened out.

"Did you make a mistake?" she asked.

"It wasn't good enough," Basta replied with disappointment, squeezing his pen as if he could strangle the life out of it, "It's so hard to control this stupid thing. You make it look so easy."

He said the last part almost resentfully.

"It takes a lot of practice," Dafne reassured him.

"I don't have time for that," Basta said frustratedly, "Capricorn..."

"Capricorn wasn't good at reading straight away," Dafne lied, "He can't expect the same of you writing."

"How much can you expect from a worm," Basta mumbled miserably, mostly to himself.

"You're not a worm," Dafne told him firmly, "For one thing worms don't have hands."

Basta only sighed.

Dafne placed her hand over the one still grasping the pen and caressed his knuckles.

"Come on, I know you can do this."

She felt the tension in his hand relax beneath her fingertips and smiled.

Basta slowly began to smile back.

"Aw how sweet," jeered Boots on table. He had since taken his feet off his desk and Dafne now knew his name was Sergio, "Touching hands."

His observation startled her and quickly withdrew her hand with embarrassment.

"Mind your own business!" Basta snapped at him, turning around in his chair to face the man who was sitting in the row behind him.

"It's kind of hard not to when it's right in front of me," Sergio quipped back.

"How about I cut out your eyes," Basta suggested menacingly.

Dafne sighed wearily.

"No one is doing any cutting," she said, "You are all supposed to be writing. I suggest you get back to that Sergio. Unless you're finished and you have nothing better to do than stare at us."

"Finished?" Sergio said with a scoff of derision, flicking his paper onto the floor, "I gave up ages ago."

This carved the way for a flood of dissension.

"Yeah this is stupid," Carlo said, "Who is going to be frightened of a couple of squiggly lines anyway?"

"I bet most the farmers can't even read themselves," the man with the beard said. Dafne had learned his name was Nero.

"I told you were should just stick to roosters," Flatnose said.

There were strong murmurs of agreement.

"You want to tell Capricorn that?" Basta said, reminding them who they had to take their complaints to.

The rebellion quickly fizzled out, the dissenters lapsing into sullen silence. Not one of them would dare question Capricorn's orders to his face. Dafne was wondering if she should press them to continue with their attempts. They didn't have a choice. They had to learn it. At least that was Dafne's impression of the situation.

That was until one of the men had a light bulb moment.

"Hey I have an idea," Nero said, sounded rather excited with what he had come up.

The others regarded him unenthusiastically.

"What?" Carlo said. He had crunched his paper into a ball and was trying to decide who to throw it at.

Nero pointed at Dafne,

"We could get Basta's girlfriend to write the notes for us," he said, "Then pass them off like we wrote them. Capricorn would never know."

The men's expressions turned to ones of approval. Even Basta looked grudgingly impressed by Nero's plan.

Dafne wasn't.

"I'm not doing that," she said, crossing her arms to indicate her inflexibility on the matter, "I am not writing your notes for you."

This was met with a round of annoyed groans.

"Why not?" said Basta, "It would be no problem for you."

"Of course it wouldn't," Dafne said, "But I know where those notes are going to end up and I want none of that on my conscience. It's bad enough being forced to teach you."

More groans.

"Basta, she's your girlfriend," Sergio said, "Make her change her mind."

Basta snorted,

"Getting her to change her mind is completely impossible. Believe me."

The men didn't believe him.

"Geez don't try or anything," Enzo said angrily.

"Yeah Basta, don't you want to get out of here," Carlo raised his hand, ready to throw his paper ball at him. But he reconsidered at the last moment. Basta's knife was still on the table.

Basta shrugged,

"Why would I want to leave?" he said, "Dafne's here," he smiled at her, "The only downside is that you lot are here too."

"Well we would leave if you're stupid girlfriend would agree to write the notes," Sergio hissed.

"Don't you call her stupid," Basta snarled, jumping aggressively to his feet, "How is she stupid? She can read and write."

"That's the bloody point," Nero drawled, "She can do what we can't."

"Well you're just going to have to learn," Basta growled, "Because she doesn't want to do it."

"Then we're going to be here for ages," Enzo moaned, "Why did Capricorn think we were up to this."

"There might be another way," Dafne spoke up, a thought popping into her head.

The men turned to her, condemnation on their faces for her earlier refusal.

"You could just photocopy the message. There's a photocopier at the library the next village over."

Dafne could soon tell who amongst them had been born in this world. They were the ones nodding in understanding. Basta, Cockerell and Flatnose just looked confused.

"What's a photocopier?" Flatnose said.

Carlo threw his paper ball at Flatnose. It bounced off the side of his face.

"It makes copies dummy."

Flatnose rose to his full intimidating height, retrieved the paper ball and approached Carlo menacingly. Carlo withered in his seat, looking like a small child with the other man leaning over him.

"Dummy, am I?" Flatnose growled.

Carlo laughed nervously,

"Did I say dum..." his words were muffled as Flatnose crammed the paper ball into his mouth.

"You have a big mouth Carlo," Flatnose said as he was force-feeding him.

The men watched this scene with amusement. Dafne only found it distressing.

"Stop it," she called out to Flatnose, "What did I say about waiting until I left to kill each other."

To her surprised relief, Flatnose released Carlo. The man spat out the paper ball, gasping for air.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Flatnose said, "Next time I'll find something more unpleasant to shove in there."

He returned to his seat. Carlo glared daggers into his back as he went.

"How does paper taste?" Enzo asked him, "Good?"

He cracked up laughing. So did the others.

Carlo flushed furiously.

"How about you try some?" he threatened, gesturing to the wad he had just spat out.

Enzo wrinkled his nose,

"Not when it's been in your mouth."

"That's enough," Basta said, "We're wasting time. We need to get back to Dafne's idea."

"Well it's a good idea," Nero said, "We could print as many copies as we wanted."

"Better than spending an eternity trying to write just one," Sergio added.

"So it's efficient then," Basta said. Like Flatnose, he didn't seem to grasp the mechanics of photocopying. But he liked what he was hearing and nodded approvingly, "Well we need that. We need efficiency. So it's settled then. We'll just, what's the word, _photocopy_ the note."

Carlo jumped to his feet with boyish exuberance.

"Yes! We can leave."

Dafne controlled herself from also letting out a whoop of joy.

"Finally," Cockerell growled, "I'm going to bed."

The men didn't dawdle around the schoolhouse now they had a solution. Soon it was just Basta and Dafne remaining.

"That was some clever thinking," Basta said admiringly. She was still standing next to him so it was no effort for him to reach out and put his arms around her waist. "Now we're alone."

He drew her closer against him. Seated, he only came up to her stomach. He looked up at her expectantly.

"What do you want to do now?" she said.

Basta smirked slyly. He was about to answer when the sound of knock drew their attention.

Basta gave a sigh of frustration when he saw who it was, burying his face on Dafne.

"Hey," Silvio said, "Is the lesson finished?"

**To be continued...**

**Hee Black Jackets are funny. Horrible, horrible people but funny. **

**Silvio popping up at the wrong time here.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Basta tore his face off Dafne to answer Silvio's question.

"No we're not finished," he said with barely concealed annoyance.

"Oh," Silvio said uncertainly, "I saw everyone leaving so I thought..."

"We're having a one on one lesson," Basta said.

Dafne looked at him enquiringly. _We are?_

"Dafne was about to teach me how to write my name," Basta went on, "Weren't you?"

He gave her a meaningful look as if telling her to play along.

"Er yes," she said, thinking this had better be what he been planning.

"Oh," Silvio said again, looking pointedly at Dafne, "It's just that I'm about to go see Netta."

Dafne realised why he had come. He had called in to collect her, though they had yet to ask for Basta's approval.

"Go then," Basta said, impatient to have the boy depart, at least on his own, "You don't need our permission to see your girlfriend."

"She's not..." Silvio began then sighed, choosing not to deviate into argument, "I wanted to see if Dafne still wanted to come with me."

Basta turned to Dafne,

"Why do you want to go?" he said, "The boy doesn't need a chaperone."

"I just wanted to see Netta," she said. She wasn't lying, this desire was genuine even though she had another agenda which was to give her a note intended for Resa, "I haven't seen her since Cockerell..." she trailed off as Basta had to know what she was referring to.

Basta nodded but he didn't look happy about the idea.

"But what about us?" he said, disappointment evident in his voice. Dafne suddenly felt guilty for wanting to rush off. She couldn't blame him for wanting to spend time with her.

"I can teach you tonight," she suggested soothingly, "And you can give Silvio bridge duty so we'll have no distractions."

This cheered him up, especially the latter part.

"I suppose that's a better idea," he said, "I ought to get back to work anyway."

He said it as if he were going back to the office after lunch. Dafne found this slightly disturbing given what he could be heading off to do.

"Don't stay out too long," Basta said. This was addressed more to Silvio, "I want her back at the house before dark. Do you understand?"

Silvio bobbed his head obediently but he was smiling. He had a lot to smile about. He was going to see Netta _and_ the dogs.

"I will," he said, "I'll bring her back and head straight to the bridge."

"You better," Basta growled, "This lesson is _very_ important to me."

He stood up, stowing his knife on his person. It made Dafne uneasy seeing him do it. The action had an air of anticipation.

"See you later dear heart," he said, cupping the side of her face, "Try not to embarrass him too much in front of his girlfriend."

Dafne scowled at him and he laughed, moving to kiss her despite the expression.

She let him do it, glaring at him afterwards, trying not to smile.

Her annoyance was superficial and he seemed to know this because he left smiling.

"Have fun," he said as he sauntered past Silvio.

The boy didn't reply, he was looking at Dafne expectantly,

"Let's go."

She smiled, sensing his excitement.

"Okay, just a second."

Basta had left his paper on the desk. She folded it up and put it in her pocket, along with his pen. She would think of what to write to Resa on the way.

_Resa_, she thought as they walked, _DF wants to help you escape. Do you have plan? If you do, write it down and give it to Netta, she can give it to Silvio, he can give it to me and I'll tell DF... I'm sorry but I can't come with you. Why? _

Why?

She sighed. This was the part she kept getting stuck on. She was afraid of how Resa would react to learning about her relationship with Basta.

"Did you say something?" Silvio asked.

"No," she said.

The boy shrugged and grinned,

"Almost there."

She smiled but inside she was feeling the pressure.

_Maybe I should just say nothing about Basta and myself, tell Resa it's just too hard for us to escape at the same time, _she thought,_ tell her to leave without me and not worry because I'll find my own way to escape. _

Would she accept that? Dafne wasn't sure she would. She knew Resa was too loyal to simply abandon her.

"Hey Netta!" yelled Silvio, startling her.

They had reached the boundary fence of Capricorn's backyard. There were two figures in the distance by the chicken coop. One of them was Netta. The other was...

Dafne froze when she recognised her. Of all the maids, it was her.

It was Resa. For a split second, she wanted to run away. But then she saw Resa smile, her lovely warm smile and all she wanted was to be close to her. She forgot everything else.

"Resa!"

She scrambled over the fence and rushed over, dimly hearing Silvio call out "Hey wait for me!"

But she didn't stop until she reached Resa. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around her, gripping her fiercely, as if it were the last time. It could be the last time. But she couldn't stand there holding her forever. She broke away and noticed Resa was breathing a little more heavily. She realised with embarrassment that she had probably been crushing her.

_Maybe Basta was right_, she thought, _I don't know my own strength._

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I'm just happy to see you."

Resa laughed, pointed at herself then at Dafne. _Me too. _

"Hey Dafne," Netta said. The girl was smiling but looked a little stunned. Dafne wondered if it was merely her sudden appearance or the way she had thrown herself on Resa so unrestrainedly.

She embraced the girl more carefully than she had done Resa. It was good to see her as well.

"Hey Netta."

Silvio reached them. Up close, he became shy around Netta, and she with him, exchanging quiet greetings.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They lapsed into silence after that, as if they weren't sure what else to say. In other instances Ignacio might have helped them fill the void. Their relationship was still on tentative ground. They weren't fully comfortable around each other. But there was genuine affection in their smiles, even though they couldn't seem to look the other in the eye for too long before glancing away. Dafne found it sweetly amusing.

Netta turned to Resa, who was watching them with the same amusement as Dafne,

"Resa you remember Silvio," she said, "He's the one who rescued me."

There was admiration in her voice and Silvio looked pleased but embarrassed.

Resa gave a nod of recognition. She smiled rather mischievously, pointing from Netta to Silvio. Then she worked one hand in a talkative motion. Dafne burst out laughing because she understood what it meant. Silvio didn't, however, and regarded Resa uncertainly.

"I don't..." he looked at Dafne for explanation.

"She says that Netta talks about you," she told him. Resa quickened the pace of the talking hand. "A lot."

Silvio's eyes widened in surprise. Netta blushed.

"Resa I do not," she protested quietly, avoiding Silvio's gaze.

But Resa nodded unrelentingly.

"Resa!"

"If it makes you feel better, Silvio talks about you a lot," Dafne said.

Silvio blushed,

"No I don't!" he said, looking at Dafne with the pained expression of someone betrayed.

Dafne smiled mercilessly,

"Yes you do."

"No I don't," Silvio said, shifting the blame, "Basta's the one who brings her up all the time."

Netta and Resa regarded him quizzically, the latter frowning. Dafne noticed this acutely, her heart sinking as she saw how quickly her friend's face turned grave at the mention of Basta.

"Why would he talk about me?" Netta asked, sounding nervous.

"Because he likes to tease Silvio about you," Dafne said.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks your Silvio's girl..."

"Because he's being an idiot," Silvio interrupted agitatedly, cutting her off a little too late. He seemed to realise this because he looked worriedly at Netta. But she only gave him a sympathetic smile and his concern turned to relief.

"Yes he is an idiot," Dafne said, feeling a little guilty for treating Silvio's feelings for the girl rather insensitively. He obviously wasn't ready to admit them and she should have respected that. "He thinks kicking cats will give you rheumatism."

Resa laughed, rolling her eyes. She mimed a necklace hanging from her neck to Dafne's confusion. This time Silvio understood.

"I think she's talking about Basta's charm," he said, "You know, his rabbit's foot."

"Rabbit's foot?"

"You haven't seen it," Silvio said surprised, "He wears it all the time. It's supposed to protect him."

Dafne shook her head,

"I didn't know anything about it," she said, "But I wouldn't be surprised. He gave me a horseshoe," she glanced at Resa, "It's supposed to be lucky but I don't really believe it."

Resa wrinkled her nose, implying her own disbelief. She gestured towards a spot further away from them. Dafne nodded,

"Yes we should leave these two alone," she looked at them apologetically, "We've bothered you guys enough."

Resa took hold of Dafne's arm and they moved to a place to speak more privately. Silvio and Netta looked more nervous to be left in each other's company than relieved. There was no need to worry about the two left behind though. They overcame their shyness soon enough.

"So... how's your arm?"

"Its fine," Dafne heard Silvio reply before she switched off eavesdropping to concentrate fully on Resa.

"I have a lot to tell you," she told her, "I didn't know you'd be out here so I was going to write you a note."

Resa suddenly frowned. She reached into her pocket. Dafne expected her to bring out paper and pencil and begin scribbling. But to her surprise, her hand came out empty. Resa shook her head sadly, holding out of a palm full of nothing.

"Did Mortola take your paper?" Dafne guessed.

Resa shook her head. She made a C shape with her hand.

"Capricorn?"

Resa nodded, scowling. She mimed paper being torn up with her fingers then made a scattering motion.

"Why?" Dafne wanted to know. She brought out the paper and pen she had taken and pressed them into Resa's hands.

She waited as Resa penned her tale.

_C is angry, _she wrote, _a girl he wanted brought here ran away..._

Dafne glanced up involuntarily. Sara.

_He made me empty my pockets, _Resa's story continued, _they were blank but he still ripped them up. He said you better not be planning on running away. If you do, I'll kill the girl..._

Dafne looked up again,

"What girl?"

Resa subtly inclined her head towards Netta. Her conversation with Silvio now seemed to be flowing easily. Neither of them noticed Resa and Dafne looking over at them with grave expressions.

"That's awful," Dafne murmured. There was no doubt in her mind that this was no idle threat. Capricorn had already ordered the execution of Netta's family. Why not her as well?

Resa held her hand out for the paper.

_If we escape, we need to take her with us._

Dafne nodded. She had been thinking the same thing herself.

"Escape is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, "I saw Dustfinger."

Resa brightened, reaching for Dafne's hand and squeezing it.

"He wants to help you," Dafne went on. She made it a point to say 'you' instead of 'us'.

Resa closed her eyes briefly perhaps out of thankfulness. Then she nodded for her to continue.

"He told me to find out your plan for Monster Night so I could pass it on to him."

Resa smiled faded into disappointment and she took up the paper once more.

_It's too risky to try something so soon. I've stopped writing notes because I'm afraid of C checking my pockets. We need to wait until his suspicion dies down. _

"I think that's a good idea," Dafne agreed. It gave her more time to work on Basta to convince him to leave. "I'll let Dustfinger know."

Resa sighed heavily.

_It might be too long for him to stick around. He usually doesn't stay in the village too long. We would have to wait until he comes back._

"Maybe we don't need him," Dafne said optimistically, "I'm on the outside now. I can help you."

Resa touched her face tenderly but shook her head,

_I was going to get Dustfinger to steal Basta's keys. But that's too dangerous for you to do, even if you live with him. If he caught you, he would punish you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself._

Well yes he would be furious if he caught her taking them sneakily. But if he consented to leave the village, what reason would he have to object to Dafne giving the keys to Resa to escape?

"Don't worry I can handle Basta," she said.

Resa shook her head, unpersuaded by these words. Resa knew of nothing to convince her that Basta was anything other than bad. But if Dafne told her the truth, including the part about Sara, she might change her mind. That or she would think Dafne was crazy, a fool and a traitor.

She took a deep breath,

"There's something I have to tell you," she said, "Basta..."

Dafne faltered, watching Resa's brow furrow at Basta's name. There was concern on her face as if she expected Dafne to recite some ill Basta had done to her. Dafne opened her mouth to prove her otherwise but was interrupted.

"Well well," said the familiar sneering voice, made purposely loud to capture the attention of all four of them standing the yard, "What have we here, two visitors."

They turned to the doorway where Orlanda stood, arms folded in their usual formidable position.

"I can see why you two were taking so long now," she went on, addressing Resa and Netta before turning her gaze on her former charge, "Long time no see Dafne."

As disagreeable as Orlanda was, Dafne was just glad it wasn't Mortola standing there in her place.

"Hi Orlanda," she said in an as pleasant voice as possible.

Orlanda grunted, eyeing her up and down scornfully.

"What a lovely dress," she said, "Appropriate for your new status," she turned to Resa, "I'm surprised you're even talking to this one Resa. If I were you, I would see what she's done as a betrayal."

Resa looked confused but Dafne knew very well what Orlanda was referring to. Panic seized her heart.

"Orlanda please," she said. She had to be the one to tell Resa.

Orlanda smiled a horrible smile of understanding.

"Oh I see," she said, "She doesn't know. I'm surprised. News usually travels so fast around here."

"Don't..." Dafne begged, "Please don't tell her."

But Orlanda didn't care if she hurt others in the process of amusing herself. She wasn't Mortola right hand for nothing. Dafne's pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Why? She's bound to find out eventually. Obviously you haven't bothered to tell her."

_But I was, _Dafne felt like crying out. The situation was so impossibly unfair and she had no control over what Orlanda chose to say to Resa. She wanted to cover Resa's ears because she knew the truth was about to come rolling off Orlanda's tongue.

"Basta hasn't been bothering you lately, has he Resa?" she said, "Well you have Dafne to thank for that. He's much too preoccupied with her to concern himself with you," she chuckled before she loosed the blow, "Especially now that she's his little..."

"Stop!" Dafne yelled helplessly but Orlanda didn't even stumble.

"Girlfriend," she finished.

A dreadful silence followed. It was broken by a gasp of astonishment from Netta.

"Girlfriend?"

Dafne barely registered the girl's reaction. She was focused on Resa. There was only amused disbelief on her friend's face. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Orlanda, taking her announcement for jest or misinformation.

"You don't believe me," Orlanda looked at her in mock pity, "I understand. I didn't believe it myself at first. But ask her, make her look you in the face and see for yourself."

Resa followed her suggestion. She turned to Dafne with an unworried smile. It made Dafne want to burst into tears. That smile was about to disappear. She was about to make it disappear.

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to look at her as she said it. "It's true."

There was silence but there had to be silence because Resa couldn't speak. Her reaction was in her face but Dafne didn't dare look.

"There you see," Orlanda said triumphantly in the background, "Straight from the horse's mouth. Well not a horse really. I hear Basta likes to call her mouse or something."

Dafne started as Resa's thumb hooked under her chin, forcing her head up, forcing her to look at her.

Resa shook her head, mouthing _no_. She didn't want to believe it, was refusing to believe it.

But it was true and there was nothing Dafne could do but wait for her inevitable acceptance. It started in her eyes, a confused sadness which spread across the rest of her face. She took a step back from Dafne, her hand leaving her face. Dafne gave a small cry as she did.

"Please," she begged, "Please let me explain."

"Oh yes do explain," Orlanda sneered, "I'm quite curious myself. Considering your new beau once kidnapped you, not to mention that he used to make goo-goo eyes at your best friend. I know those things wouldn't win _me_ over. Does he have something going for him downstairs?"

"Shut up!" Dafne yelled at her, "Resa, I..." she turned back to face a wall of solemnity that was her friend's face, "Please listen to me. He's not as bad as he looks. He's..."

She was interrupted by Orlanda's coarse laughter.

"Not bad. Not bad she says."

Dafne ignored her. It was Resa she had to convince.

"He's changing," she said, "There's good in him. I know it. He..."

She stopped. She had been about to mention Sara but realised that she couldn't with Orlanda present. She would pass on the information to Mortola, who would gleefully go to Capricorn. She would be putting Basta's life in danger. Capricorn might kill Basta if he learned the truth. Basta thought he had a special place in Capricorn's heart but Dafne knew the man would put him down like a dog without a second thought. What good was a dog who didn't obey you?

Dafne was filled with helpless frustration. Basta had begun redeeming himself in her eyes through Sara. But she couldn't tell Resa about it. How else could she convince Resa of Basta's good side? She couldn't. She could see the disappointment and hurt in Resa's eyes. These emotions were more painful to see than anger, they pierced deeper.

Resa curled on hand into a fist and raised it in the air. For a moment Dafne flinched, thinking she might strike her. But Resa only brought the fist down in short stabbing motions, not even coming close to her. Dafne understood what she was miming. It was Basta and his knife and her belief that he wouldn't change. Resa shook her head. No he wouldn't change.

_Maybe he won't, _Dafne thought in her despair, _and I'm about to lose my best friend over it._

Resa had been with her since the beginning. She had taken her under her wing and looked after her. Resa had never had anything but good intentions towards her. Basta on the other hand had done wrong to both of them and many others. He was a gamble, a gamble that was about to cost her a true friendship. But she couldn't blame Basta since she had chosen him freely. All this time she had been worried about Resa rejecting her but now she saw it from another point of view. She had been the one to reject Resa. She had rejected her in favour of Basta.

So when Resa lowered her fist and turned her back on her, she understood completely. It broke her heart and tears started to run down her cheeks, but she understood. She let her go, let her head back inside without protest.

"Mortola is really going to be sad she missed this," Orlanda chortled, the only one to derive any pleasure from this parting, "The break-up of the dream team."

Resa gave her such a hostile glare as she past that the laughter died in Orlanda's mouth.

"Don't look that way at me," she said snippily, "I'm not the one dating Basta of all people."

Resa glanced over her shoulder, giving Dafne one last sorrowful look before she disappeared from sight completely.

Silvio and Netta bid each other very quiet and quick farewells. The boy went over and touched Dafne's arm consolingly. She was fragile glass and as soon as he made contact, she broke. She broke down into sobs. Silvio hovered by her side, his face stricken with concern, uncertain of what to do.

Orlanda watched the display with her lip curled in distaste but for the first time said nothing. Perhaps it was simply too pathetic for her to comment on.

Silvio finally seized the initiative and took hold of Dafne.

"Come on," he said. She had a feeling he was trying to sound calm but he couldn't keep the distress from entering his voice, "Let's go."

Her vision was blurry with tears and she let him steer her. She may have been blind but her ears worked just fine,

"I hope he's worth it," she heard Orlanda call after them.

_I don't know, _Dafne thought despairingly as Silvio guided her, _I don't know._

**To be continued...**

**In the book Dustfinger says the last time Resa tried to escape she got bitten and that he wasn't sure how Capricorn punished her to make sure she didn't do it again. I thought threatening to kill a girl around the same age as her daughter might do the trick. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Dafne wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the bath, long enough for the water to cool and she was beginning to shiver. But she had no intention of getting out or leaving the bathroom. She wasn't ready to face the world. She still consumed with facing herself.

Silvio had helped her home. He had supported her the whole way as if she had been physically injured. But there was nothing wrong with her body, except that her mind was a mess and she had not been able to stop crying. She had cried until she could no longer produce anymore tears.

She had washed her face but her eyes were still raw and scratchy as testament. She was only dimly aware of her own discomfort, the irritation of her eyes, the goose pimples on her arms. Her mind was a well of pain and doubt and she had no will to climb out. So she stayed there, with thoughts bouncing off the walls and echoing almost tauntingly.

She had lost Resa. Her friend had turned her back on her and it was her own fault. She had chosen Basta, someone she couldn't fully trust to do the right thing. He was someone who could end up disappointing her as deeply as she had done Resa.

"Stupid," she croaked in her now hoarse voice, soft as a whisper but full of self-condemnation.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, echoed her head.

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest but there was no comfort in the press of her body against itself. It was a reminder of her loneliness. There would be no Resa coming to comfort her, to embrace her, to give her a reassuring smile, a message of hope. No more Resa, not for her.

Silvio had knocked on the door a little while ago, calling her name in concern.

"Just go see the dogs okay," she had said as brightly as she could, like a parent shooing their child out to play. Like a parent who wanted to keep their pain a secret, even though it was a little too late. Silvio had seen it all unfold. But besides delivering her home, he couldn't help her. It wasn't his burden either. He was better off forgetting her and going off to play with the dogs.

"No I'm going to stay," he insisted, "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I want to be alone so just go," Dafne had said, the frustration making her voice sharp, sharp enough to make him resign his post outside the door.

"Okay," Silvio had said, the hurt in his voice evident despite the barrier between them, "I'll leave you alone."

She regretted her harshness immediately, hearing his tread on the stairs and thinking here was another person she had forced away. But she knew Silvio would forgive her easily, that was the way he was. It would be harder to forgive herself.

There came another knock on the door.

"Dafne," the voice wasn't Silvio's. It was Basta's. It struck her the way he said her name. It was soft and careful and knowing. He knew what had happened. Silvio must have told him everything when he got in, everything from the boy's perspective that was.

She didn't answer. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. He was her problem and she couldn't deal with him right now.

But Basta was persistent. He knocked again, spoke her name again. She didn't answer again.

She heard him sigh.

"Dafne," he said, "I know you're in there."

_So what if you do_, Dafne thought rebelliously, _it doesn't mean I have to answer you or come out_. She pressed her lips together more tightly.

He sighed again. She heard the impatience building in it. She expected him to start yelling at her soon.

"Dafne," he said, his voice firm but had not yet risen in anger, "If you don't answer me, I'm going to assume you're drowning and I'm going to break the door down."

Dafne didn't even pause to consider this a bluff.

"No don't come in here!" she cried immediately, her hand scrambling to reach for her towel in case he went ahead with it.

Outside Basta laughed, relief mixed with amusement.

"Good you're alive. You had me worried."

Dafne scowled; annoyed he had gotten her to talk. He also knew what to threaten her with to keep her talking.

"Silvio told me," Basta went on to say, his voice becoming more serious, "He told me what happened with Resa."

"I don't want to talk about it," Dafne snapped, burying her face against her knees, her lank wet hair falling like a curtain.

"That's fine," Basta said soothingly. He probably preferred not to discuss it either, "But Silvio says you've been in there for ages. You should really come out now."

Dafne brushed her hair back off her face angrily,

"No."

"Why not?" Basta said in a calm voice she hated because he sounded rational, "You're going to catch a chill if you don't. You're not a nymph," he chuckled at this reference, "You can't sit in a cold bath all night."

"I can if I want," Dafne retorted, feeling childish, especially when her body chose that aggravating moment to shudder. It was cold. It was uncomfortable. But the alternative was going out and facing Basta.

In the end he decided not to give her any option.

"Let me put it this way," he threatened her pleasantly, "If you don't come out of your own accord, I'll come in and get you myself. It's no burden for me really. I'd like to see naked."

Dafne stood up and wrapped the towel around her both resentfully and quickly,

"It would be the last time if you do," she said to man behind the door who she assumed was grinning, "I can assure you of that."

"So come out then," Basta said cheerfully though he had probably heard her getting up, "Because that would be a shame."

Dafne threw on her dress and dried her hair as best she could. It would have been useful if Basta had a hairdryer but he didn't. So her hair had to stay damp and tangled. But at the moment she didn't care much for her appearance. Her eyes staring back at her the mirror were still red.

_Let him see_, a part of her said, _let him see how wretched you are. What's the point of hiding it? He's supposed to care about you._

She kept this in mind and opened the door. She caught a glimpse of happy anticipation on his face but as soon as he took her in, it changed to one of pity.

"Poor little mouse," he murmured, moving towards her.

She drew back, not ready to have him hold her.

He halted at her retreat,

"I was only..." he trailed off, looking hurt.

He was only trying to comfort her. Dafne understood this but at the same time she pictured Resa's mimicry of him in her head, imaginary knife held up. Her eyes slid to where his real knife was sheathed. How many times today had that knife been waved at an innocent? Perhaps none but the fact was she didn't know and Basta wasn't likely to tell her.

A simple embrace couldn't dispel her fear that Resa was right, that he couldn't change or rather he didn't want to. Yes, he cared about her. But if he couldn't extend this compassion to others there was no point.

"Resa's the one you're fighting with," Basta went on, hurt changing to bitterness in the wake of her silence, "Don't take it out on me."

"She hates me because I'm dating you," Dafne said bitterly.

Basta snorted rather contemptuously,

"I don't see why that's such a big deal to her? Is she jealous or something?"

"Why would she be jealous?" Dafne snapped, "She never liked you."

Basta flinched and Dafne regretted speaking the truth so harshly. He had been in love with Resa after all.

"Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically, "I had quite forgotten."

Dafne doubted he would ever forget Resa's rejection. If anyone knew how to keep a grudge, it was him. One only had to look at his feud with Dustfinger.

"Then why did you think she was jealous?" she said.

"I meant jealous of me," Basta growled, "Because I took you away from her."

It struck Dafne that Basta was saying this because he was reading himself into Resa's place. He seemed to have trouble understanding other people's motivations. He couldn't understand that Resa wasn't motivated by pettiness.

"That's not it at all," she told him, "It's because she thinks I've made a mistake."

Basta frowned,

"A mistake?"

"Being with you. She thinks you can't change," Dafne said, "Even though I told her I believed you could."

Basta was quiet for a moment.

"What's it to her," he said finally, dismissively, "Who cares what she thinks."

"I do," Dafne said softly. She wasn't just that she cared what Resa thought, it was that her concerns mirrored her own. The exception was that Resa's viewpoint was wholly pessimistic.

"Well you shouldn't," Basta said, "You should care more what I think."

"And what do you think?" Dafne asked him.

"I think we need to spend more time together," he said, "Alone. Not with the boy and not with the idiots I have to work with. That was what tonight was for, remember?"

"I know," Dafne sighed. She did remember.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" Basta said sadly.

"I do," Dafne said, "It's just hard because I'm always thinking about what's going to happen at the end."

"You don't need to worry," Basta assured her hastily, "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I didn't mean anything by it when I said I wanted to see you naked before..."

"That's not what I meant," Dafne said with slight embarrassment, "I meant what's going to happen in a month's time."

There could be no misunderstanding. She could only be referring to one thing.

"Oh," Basta said with almost grim realisation, "That."

He sighed heavily.

"It's my decision," he said with a flicker of frustration, "You don't need to think about it."

"Yes it is your decision," Dafne replied, "But unlike me, you don't seem to be thinking about it all."

"How would you know," Basta snapped, indignant at her allegation, "You can't tell what goes on in my head."

"Well you certainly don't act like you want to leave the village," Dafne said.

"That's because I don't," Basta retorted, "The point is I'd be doing it for you, a woman who would rather spend her time worrying than spending it with me."

Dafne felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't really put much effort into their present relationship. Why would he want to leave the village with her if she didn't show any interest in being with him?

"You do want to be with me?" Basta asked, "Don't you?"

She looked into his anxious face, deliberating her answer. She regretted agreeing to the trial. She could have admitted this now. But that wasn't the question. The question was whether she wanted to be with him. The truth was that she did. Why else would she agonise so much about what could happen?

"I do," she said.

"Then _act_ like it," Basta said, not without a trace of annoyance though he mostly looked relieved.

He crossed the gap between them and put a hand on her face,

"Come downstairs and just be with me. Stop fretting about everything for one night."

Dafne nodded, though she doubted her brain could easily be switched off worry mode. But she would try for his sake and for the sake of wanting to be with him.

"Okay."

Basta smiled, his fingers stroking her face. Then he frowned.

"You're so cold," he said scoldingly, alluding to her extended stay in the bath, "And your hair is wet."

Dafne shrugged, noting the abundance of goose bumps on her arms.

"There's not much I can do about that."

Basta shook his head like a reproving parent.

"Wait here," he said, disappearing into the bedroom.

He returned with one of his shirts.

"Here put this on," he ordered her, taking his jacket off and handing that over too, "And this. I don't want you catching a cold and giving it to me."

Dafne rolled her eyes as she drew the jacket around her.

"How thoughtful of you."

"Well I don't want either of us getting sick," he nodded approvingly at the layers, "That's better."

Dafne had to admit she was now considerably warmer.

"Where's Silvio?" she asked once they had gotten downstairs.

"I made him go to bridge like he was supposed to," Basta replied, "He didn't want to but I put my foot down."

Dafne still felt awful for having spoken to the boy the way she had. If he had been there, she would have apologised straight away. But it would have to wait.

It was just the two of them now which is what Basta had wanted.

"See," he said, pointing at the kitchen table, "I got us some nice wine."

Dafne eyed the bottle a little uneasily.

"Where did you get that?" she said.

She really wanted to ask him who he had coerced to obtain it.

"It was given to me," Basta replied.

Dafne raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Basta scowled at her scepticism.

"Yes really."

"From who?" Dafne pressed him.

"A farmer."

"A farmer just gave you a bottle of wine?"

"Well not me exactly," Basta admitted, "It was part of his tribute to Capricorn. But there was a whole crate so..." he eyed her reproachfully, "Don't start on me. He's been giving us wine for years so it's not as if I went out of my way to make him hand it over. No knife or anything."

Dafne sighed,

"I suppose that's somewhat of a relief," she said.

Basta brightened, taking this as a sign she wasn't going to start lecturing him.

"It's really good," he insisted, "I wanted the best because the first date is important."

"Oh so this is date," Dafne said, amused, "I thought we were having a lesson."

"It can be both can't it?" Basta said, looking at her hopefully.

"It can," Dafne said, pointing at the table which had nothing on it save for the wine, "Except I don't see any paper."

"Paper?" said Basta blankly.

"Yes paper," Dafne said, "I can't teach you how to write without any paper."

Basta looked sheepish.

"Oh yes paper. I forgot."

She wondered if this was the truth. Surely if he had expected them to have a lesson he would have anticipated them needing this fundamental requirement. There was something else missing too.

"And pens," she said, "I don't see any pens."

Basta cringed at this observation.

"I forgot them too."

"I see," Dafne murmured with a note of reproach in her voice.

Basta shifted uncomfortably. He could probably tell that she didn't believe him.

"I'll go get some shall I?"

Dafne smiled,

"That would be nice."

Basta nodded, not looking at all like he particularly wanted to.

"I'll be back soon."

Heading to the door, he glanced back at her hopefully as if she might change her mind. But there no way she was going to do that. He sighed,

"You can open up the wine while you're waiting. Try not to think about where it's come from."

She ended up following his suggestion, pouring two glasses. But she held off drinking until he returned. Instead she began rummaging through his pockets. There was no premeditation in the act, at least that's what she assured herself. She was simply curious. The first items were unsurprising; his cigarettes and his lighter. Next there was a small tin containing peppermint leaves.

_So that's why his breath smells the way it does, _she thought, _why doesn't he just chew gum?_

But what she pulled out next eclipsed the curiosity of the tin. It was Basta's beloved keys. The keys entrusted to him by Capricorn. She could barely believe she was holding them. These were the very keys Resa had wanted Dustfinger to steal. She was suddenly gripped with indecision. What should she do now that she had them? She hadn't expected them to fall so easily into her clutches.

Basta was gone. For how long she had no idea. Would she have time to... She closed her hand around the keys, their edges digging into her flesh. Time for what? Take the keys to Dustfinger? He could be anywhere. He could be at the lot but even then Basta could return before she got back. Then she would in deep, deep trouble.

Even in the unlikely event she managed to return before he did, how long would it take him to notice his keys were missing and fly into a panic, sound the alarm? She doubted Dustfinger would have time to steal over to Capricorn's, steal into the house, steal past Orlanda and Mortola and liberate Resa and Netta. Such a plan couldn't be done spur of the moment.

It was frustrating, having the keys in her hand and knowing she couldn't make use of them.

_But at least I know where he keeps them, _she tried to think optimistically, _there's no reason why I couldn't get him to give me his jacket again and..._

She frowned. A moment ago she had been committed to spending the evening with Basta, to show that she cared for him. The next she was plotting to steal his keys behind his back and abet an escape. If such an escape succeeded, Basta would take the blame because they were his keys. She would be putting him in danger. How could she consider doing that? On the other hand, if she had an opportunity to help Resa (Netta as well), shouldn't she take it?

She was torn. But there was nothing she could do about it tonight. She stowed the keys and all the rest back in their place. Afterwards she reached for her glass, abandoning restraint for light-headedness.

**To be continued...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Dafne was pouring her second glass when Basta returned. He looked out of breath as if he had rushed to wherever it was and rushed back.

"I said open it," was the first thing he said to her, eyeing the dwindling contents of the bottle reprovingly, "Not drink the whole thing while I'm gone."

Dafne smiled lazily, feeling quite relaxed now.

"I put some aside for you."

She indicated his untouched glass.

"How generous," Basta drawled, then smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an alcoholic."

Dafne pouted,

"That's not a nice thing to say. Don't you want me to enjoy your ill-gotten wine?"

"Well I do want you to enjoy yourself," Basta said, dropping a stack of paper on the table, "So much I went all the way to the school to get you paper."

"Pens too?"

A handful of pens hit the table, scattering and rolling across it.

Dafne grinned,

"We only really needed two."

Basta glowered at her,

"Say thank you Basta," he demanded.

"Thank you Basta," Dafne chirped, "We can start the lesson now."

"Let me have a drink first," Basta told her moodily, slumping into his chair somewhat exhaustedly.

Dafne reached for a sheet of paper and a pen.

"What did I just tell you," Basta said, thinking she had ignored him.

Dafne had begun writing his name in capital letters. She didn't bother to look up, just waved for him to carry on.

"I'm just getting ready," she said, "Drink up."

He did, grumbling under his breath as he took the first sip.

Dafne found her light-headedness made her hand-writing sloppier. When she finished, she looked it over critically and decided to scratch it out.

She heard Basta chuckle,

"Are you sure you're in the right condition to be teaching me."

Dafne scowled,

"I'm perfectly capable," she said indignantly, "Your name only has five letters."

On her second attempt, she concentrated with all her might on each line, each curve.

"There," she said triumphantly, holding the paper out for him to inspect, "See. That's your name."

Basta set the paper down in front of him, tracing each letter with his finger.

"My name," he said with something like awe, "I've never seen it before."

He tore his eyes off the paper to smile at her.

Dafne smiled back, a little moved by his reaction.

"You'll be able to write it soon enough."

Basta's expression turned doubtful,

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well you won't know until you try," Dafne said encouragingly.

Basta sighed, picking a pen off the table without enthusiasm.

A few moments later he was cursing at it.

"Stupid stupid thing. Who invented such a stupid thing? If I ever meet them I'll stab one of these things through their eyes."

"Basta," Dafne interrupted his rant queasily, "Don't say things like that. You're only frustrated."

"Of course I'm frustrated," Basta snapped, "It's too hard."

"It's not too hard," Dafne said, "You're just too critical when you make a mistake."

He had started out well enough. He'd had little difficulty with the B. But when he had gotten to putting the cross on the A, he had lost control of the pen. It had skidded across the paper and slashed through Dafne's reference. He seemed angrier about the latter part. He kept pawing at the line as though trying to erase it off his name.

"But I keep making mistakes," he complained.

"You're bound to when you're learning something for the first time," Dafne tried to reassure him, "Just keep going."

"I want to start again," Basta said, "Write my name for me."

"I've already done that."

"But it's got a big stupid line through it."

"Can't you look past that?"

Basta scrunched up the paper into a ball,

"No."

He threw the ball spitefully on the floor. He stared at it tensely, littering his nice clean floor and swooped down to pick it up. Dafne watched him with sympathetic amazement, wondering what had happened to make him behave in such an obsessive way.

"Alright I can write it again if that's what you want," she said, wanting to console him as he placed the paper ball back on the table unhappily.

"Well come around here if you're going to do that," Basta said as he resumed his seat, "I want to watch you up close."

Dafne didn't argue until she reached him and he patted his thigh expectantly,

"Sit."

"No I'll stand."

"But I want you to sit with me."

"I'll bring my chair around then," Dafne said, moving to do so.

But Basta caught hold of her and forced her down onto his lap, locking his arms around her waist. Dafne sat there uncomfortably for a moment as Basta buried his face on her shoulder. She felt like a human-size teddy bear.

"You're not going to be able to write properly with me sitting on you," she remarked finally.

"I'm not the one writing at the moment," Basta replied, his voice muffled due to his position, "You are."

Dafne sighed, reaching for a new sheet of paper. Before she began, she turned to address the top of his head.

"Just make sure you're watching me."

Basta lifted his face to look at her,

"I am."

Not fully convinced, Dafne nonetheless went about writing his name again. She had sobered a little by now so she had regained more fluency.

"There," she said, glancing to see if he had been paying attention. He looked like he had. He was peering down with his chin resting on her shoulder, "Now you try."

She went to get up but he held fast.

"Don't rush off," he said, "We have all night."

He brushed her hair off her neck and planted a kiss there. If his arms weren't latched around her, she would have jumped up in surprise. The sensation made her shudder but it wasn't unpleasant. But she scolded him anyway.

"Don't do that."

"Why?" Basta said, "Don't you like it?"

She didn't answer and he seemed to take this as invitation to do it again. Less surprise, same shudder. It wasn't just the press of his lips that provoked it. It was the feeling of his warm breath on her skin, making it tingle.

"Stop it," she said, feeling embarrassed by her involuntary reaction.

She put a hand over her neck as a barrier.

"If you don't want me to kiss your neck," Basta purred, "Turn around so I can kiss your lips."

Dafne blushed at the suggestion but then she pressed her lips together determinedly.

She whirled her upper body around to face him.

Basta smiled at her compliance, leaning forward.

Dafne smiled too, cupping her hand over his mouth.

He froze, regarding her with surprised annoyance.

Dafne smile deepened in knowingness.

"I bet this is the kind of lesson you were expecting," she said, "Wasn't it Mr Oops-I-Forgot-The-Pens-And-Paper."

A guilty look crossed Basta's face but then he rolled his eyes and prised her hand from his mouth.

"So what if it was," he said unapologetically, "I'd rather spend my time kissing you than trying to write."

"We can do both," Dafne said.

Basta made a scoffing noise,

"Oh is that so, Miss Don't-Kiss-My-Neck-Even-Though-I-Like-It."

"How do you know I like it?" Dafne said somewhat nervously.

Basta smirked at her,

"Because if you didn't, you would have kicked up a lot more fuss than what you did."

"Well," Dafne said, at a loss because she couldn't deny it, "Just ask my permission next time. It's a... sensitive area."

Basta chuckled,

"I've noticed."

She narrowed her eyes at him,

"Time for writing now."

Basta sighed,

"Carlo's right. You are bossy."

Dafne rolled her eyes,

"How would he know," she said dismissively, "Now let me up."

But Basta was about to let her go just yet.

"Give me a kiss first," he said.

"Now who's being bossy?" she teased.

Basta shrugged, looking at her expectantly.

She made it a long kiss. It was the condition of her release but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

"Wouldn't you prefer to keep on doing this?" Basta asked her afterwards, stroking her face, "Forget the lesson."

"I just want you to write it once," Dafne said unwaveringly, "Just once. It doesn't have to be perfect. Then you can kiss me to your heart's content."

Basta narrowed his eyes at her,

"Are you bribing me?"

"Whatever works," she replied.

Basta released her finally,

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

The incentive seemed to do the trick motivating him. His writing was still crude and trembling but he made it to the first A, then the S. He nearly lost control of the pen going to cross the T but he managed to keep hold of it. Dafne held her breath while he completed the A. Then he was finished, throwing his pen down with a huge sigh of relief. Dafne breathed a sigh of relief of her own but she made sure it was too subtle for him notice. She was less convert about her grin.

"You did it," she said excitedly, picking up the paper to admire the wobbly letters more closely.

"Yes I did," Basta said, looking less impressed than Dafne, "And you said it didn't have to be perfect so..."

"It might not be perfect," Dafne said, "That doesn't matter. I'm really proud of you."

Basta looked at her uncertainly,

"Really?"

She nodded, expecting him to turn smug. But instead he looked a little overwhelmed.

"No one's ever said that to me before," he said quietly, the unwanted orphan shining through.

"Well I really mean it," Dafne said.

Basta smiled at her tentatively,

"Yes I believe you."

Dafne smiled back, glad that he did.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

Basta gave her an apologetic look, plucking the paper out her hands.

"I'd like to keep hold of it," he said, "In case I want to practice."

If that was his intention, Dafne couldn't argue with it.

"I guess that's the lesson over then," she said.

"Not yet," Basta said, surprising her because she had expected him to start rejoicing. He tapped a blank spot on the paper, "I want you write your name on this too."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what it looks like."

Dafne picked up his discarded pen,

"Which name do you want?" she joked, "Little mouse? Dear heart? I have a few."

"You're real one."

"Really, that one?" Dafne said in mock surprise, "The silly nymphy name you have so much trouble saying."

Basta rolled his eyes,

"Just write it _Dafne_."

So she did. But instead of examining it, Basta folded up the paper and gave it to her put in his jacket packet.

"You didn't even look at it," Dafne said.

"I'll look at it later," he told her, "There's something else I'd rather be doing. So come here."

He pulled her back on his lap, holding her snugly against him. Dafne felt something digging into her back and swivelled around to investigate. It was something underneath his shirt, protruding like a small bump. She put her hand over it,

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Basta said, looking down, "Oh that's my amulet."

"Your amulet?" Dafne said, suddenly remembering, "Your rabbit's foot?"

"Yes. I haven't showed you have I."

He reached into his shirt and pulled it out for her to view.

"See."

He looked proud to be showing it off to her but Dafne only found it disturbing to see a piece of a rabbit dangling off a chord. Had he had actually been wearing this the whole time she had known him?

"So a rabbit's foot is an actual rabbit's foot," she said a little queasily.

"Well of course it," Basta said, shaking his head at her naiveté, "Rabbits are lucky so having one of their feet will bring you good luck."

"How is that rabbit lucky?" Dafne said, "The poor thing died so you could have its foot."

Neither her logic nor the disapproval in her voice sat well with Basta.

"I'm not the one who killed it," he said with irritation, concealing the rabbit's foot back under his shirt, "Anyway I don't expect you understand. You think it's all a load of rubbish."

"I don't think its rubbish," Dafne said which was a lie. "If I thought it was rubbish why would I keep the horseshoe you gave me in my pocket."

This cheered Basta up slightly,

"Well I'm glad I gave you that instead of a rabbit's foot," he said, "All things considered I'm amazed you didn't complain about a horse being bereft of a shoe."

"You can put another shoe on a horse," Dafne said, "A rabbit can't regrow its feet."

Basta made a noise of frustration,

"You might not approve," he said, "but I know that it works. The Father who was in charge of the orphanage I was in, Father Aldo, he had one. He was really old but never sick. He would always go on about how it protected him from the White Ladies. He told us that if they came, they would drag us children off instead because they couldn't touch him."

Basta shuddered at the memory.

"White Ladies?" Dafne said curiously. Basta's past always intrigued her.

Basta brought out the rabbit's foot and began caressing it. He looked afraid. She had never seen him like this before. She supposed that's why she had never seen his amulet either.

"The White Ladies collect dying souls and take them to Death."

"I see," Dafne said, thinking how terrifying that must have been for a child to hear, that they were going to be abducted by grim reapers, "What a horrible thing to tell you. You said he was in charge?"

Basta nodded,

"Yes," he said, his fear turning to something hotter, "I hated him. He was a mean old bastard. He'd find any excuse to beat you or make you go without food. If you didn't do your chores properly or if you didn't make your bed a certain way, he'd punish you. If you were sweeping, he'd always find a speck of dust that wasn't there..."

_That's where he gets it from_, Dafne realised sadly, _this obsession with cleanliness. No wonder he's like this. He had it beaten into him._

"That's awful," she said, "No wonder you ran away."

"Yes I ran away," Basta smiled a hard pleased smile, "And I took his rabbit's foot with me. The old fool was asleep and I snuck in and grabbed it off his stupid fat neck. You know what happened after I did?"

Dafne shook her head.

"He died," Basta said, "I heard people talking about it in the village. They said it was sudden. His heart stopped. I knew why. It was the White Ladies. They had been waiting and waiting and as soon as the rabbit's foot was gone they got their terrible hands on him."

He wagged the rabbit's foot in front of her.

"So don't tell me there's no power in this because I know otherwise."

While Dafne was no less convinced of the magical properties of the rabbit's foot, she was thankful that she had been able to learn more about Basta because of it.

Swallowing her repulsion, she took it from him and slipped it back under his shirt.

"Then you should keep it as close to your heart as possible," she said, patting the bump.

"I always do," Basta said, "And my luck's been good lately... Well my love life anyway."

Dafne laughed,

"Are you saying I'm under some spell? That a rabbit's foot is the reason I like you?"

Basta shrugged,

"It might have something to do with it."

Dafne shook her head,

"Nothing to do with it," she said, leaning in to kiss him, "Just you. All you."

**To be continued...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Wake up little mouse," Basta was shaking her. Dafne wanted to keep on sleeping so she ignored him and kept her eyes closed. But the shaking just became more insistent, "Dafne, wake up."

"I am awake," she mumbled, "I want to sleep."

"I'll let you sleep," Basta said, still shaking her, perhaps to rouse her more fully. God, it was tortuously annoying. "I just need my jacket first."

At the sound of 'jacket', Dafne's eyes sprang open.

"Jacket?" she said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up to take in her surroundings.

She was on the couch and her brain jolted into gear, reminding her that this was the place she had insisted on sleeping last night. She hadn't wanted to sleep in the bedroom. Not with the bricks. She had told Basta this. He had offered to shift them but she had been too tired and taking the couch had just seemed easier.

"Yes my jacket," Basta said amusedly, "You're still wearing it."

Dafne looked down. Yes she had it. Jacket _and_ keys. The keys she had pushed to the back of her mind, promising herself she would come to a decision about them later. But now Basta wanted the jacket back, the keys along with it.

"Can't I keep it? It's comfy," she said with a smile which felt so false. But she felt she at least had to try to keep hold of the keys, until she could decide what to do with them.

Basta shook his head,

"I'd let you keep it dear heart but there's things in the pockets that I need."

"Like your cigarettes?" Dafne said, playing dumb, "You don't need them. Smoking is bad for you."

Basta sighed with an undercurrent of annoyance,

"Is that something else you're going to start harping on about?"

Dafne shrugged. Of all the things she didn't like Basta doing, smoking was low priority.

"Well save it for later," Basta said, looking unimpressed by her noncommittal response, "I have to get going," he held out his hand with firm expectation, "The jacket little mouse."

What else could she do by relinquish it, keys and all? She couldn't object to him taking it. It belonged to him. So she peeled it off and handed it over.

_Bye bye keys_, she thought as she watched him pull the jacket on.

"Don't look so sad," Basta said, picking up on her disappointment, "If you like the jacket so much I can get Isolda to make you one. One that will fit you better. Would you like that?"

Dafne smiled faintly.

"Yes," she said, thinking however nice her own jacket would be, it was bound to lack the keys which made Basta's so enticing.

Basta was pleased though, thinking he had cheered her up. He bent down to kiss her.

"I'll arrange it then," he said, "You can go back to sleep now."

But by now Dafne was very awake and sure to stay that way. She didn't want to dwell on the keys however and looked around for distraction. She found one as Basta was heading out the door.

"Wait," she called after him, "Where's Silvio?"

Had he come in last night? Where was he?

"In the bedroom," Basta answered.

"Bedroom?" Dafne said, glancing over at the stairs.

"Yes. Where else was he going to sleep? On the floor?" Basta chuckled, "Not that he would have minded. But the bed was free. I slept in the armchair."

"Why?" Dafne asked, curious as to why he would choose the stiff uncomfortableness of the armchair to his bed.

"To be close to you," Basta replied.

Dafne felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. He had endured discomfort just to be near her and all she had been thinking about was the keys.

"That's very sweet," she said.

Basta smiled back,

"Well I'm glad you don't find it creepy."

Dafne furrowed her brow,

"Creepy? Why would I..." she realised something uneasily, "You weren't watching me sleep were you?"

Basta didn't answer. He laughed perhaps a little nervously.

"Sweet remember," he said, "See you later little mouse."

Dafne waited for Silvio to come down instead of venturing up to the bedroom. She wanted very much to see him and make amends but it was best to let him sleep. While she waited, she busied herself making a hearty (apologetic) breakfast for him, eggs, bacon and cooked tomatoes. She was just about finished when he appeared as if on cue, perhaps drawn by the smell.

He smiled at her, a sleepy smile but a smile nonetheless, as if she hadn't spoken to him so sharply the night before.

"Hey."

Despite the smile, she apologised anyway.

"Hey. I'm sorry I spoke to that way last night. I shouldn't have done that."

But he forgave her as easily as he'd smiled.

"That's okay. You were upset. Can I have some that?" he pointed to the breakfast she had piled on a plate.

Dafne laughed,

"You can have all of it. It's yours."

He accepted it with a delighted grin.

"I ruined your visit with Netta too," Dafne said apologetically as Silvio wolfed down the food.

Silvio shook his head, cheeks bulging, swallowed and said,

"You didn't ruin anything," he said, "You didn't make Orlanda show up. Nasty old cow!"

"Silvio!" Dafne admonished him with a laugh.

"Well she is," Silvio said, "It was none of her business telling Resa you were going out with Basta."

"I suppose not," Dafne said, "But Resa was bound to find out eventually," she sighed, "And her reaction would have been the same."

"Maybe she just needs time to get used to it," Silvio said optimistically, "I mean I thought it was really strange at first but now I'm okay with it."

Dafne shook her head doubtfully,

"I don't think time is going to change her mind," she said, "And I can't really blame her. Basta treated her pretty awfully when she rejected him."

Silvio shifted uncomfortably.

"But that's in the past," the boy said, swallowing his uneasiness, trying to appear reassuring, "Basta's different now."

"Well he is to you and me," Dafne said, "I'm not sure about everyone else."

"Do you think he'll decide to leave the village?" Silvio changed the subject.

Dafne shrugged, recalling Basta's words from last night,

"It's his decision. We can only wait and see."

By now Silvio had finished his breakfast. He pushed his empty plate aside solemnly,

"If he does," he said, "or even if he doesn't, do you think that we could take Netta with us?" he looked at her with hopeful pleading, "I know it will make it harder for us to sneak off but I don't think I could leave her behind. I really couldn't."

Dafne smiled. She was touched to see the depth of his caring for the girl. She shared his sentiment too. She wouldn't feel right leaving the girl behind, not her or Resa.

"Of course we can," she said.

Silvio gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know why. Had he really expected her to say no?

"To tell you the truth," she said as she collected his plate, he was smiling now, "The sooner we get Netta out of there the better."

Silvio's smiled disappeared instantly. Dafne winced, knowing she shouldn't have said anything. She had been thinking about Capricorn threatening to kill Netta if Resa disobeyed him. She didn't want Silvio knowing this but the remark had already set off alarm bells.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, concern springing into his voice.

Dafne shook her head, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"No reason," she said.

The boy was scrutinising her face. What could he see there? Obviously something that told him that she wasn't telling the truth.

"No, there is," he said, getting up, going over to her, "You know something."

Dafne shook her head, wishing he wasn't so close. It made it so much harder.

"No, no I don't," she said, hearing the nervous tremor of someone who couldn't pull off a lie with conviction. If she didn't sound convincing herself, how could she expect him to believe her?

Silvio took hold of her shoulders. He was normally shy about touching her but not now. Netta was his single concern.

"Dafne," he said, looking her straight into her eyes, into her soul, "Tell me!"

She caved.

"Capricorn threatened to kill Netta," she confessed, "If Resa tries to run away again."

Silvio drew back sharply as if winded.

"What?" he said in an almost whisper. She could see the horror dawning on his face, "Kill her."

"If Resa tries to escape," Dafne said, though this seemed to make no difference to Silvio. Only the first part mattered.

"But she hasn't done anything," he said, shaking his head, "She hasn't done anything to do him."

"It doesn't matter," Dafne said, "Capricorn just picked the one person most likely to get Resa to do what he wants. If I wasn't living with Basta, it probably would have been me instead."

"But it's not you," Silvio said, his voice hardening, "It's her. After all Netta's been through. He had her family killed!"

"I know that," Dafne said quietly.

"He can't," Silvio was shaking with impassioned anger, "I won't let him hurt her. I swear. I'll kill him if it comes to that."

He meant it, every word. The soft-hearted boy was gone. Here was a young man prepared to fight. The conviction in his voice troubled her. But the last thing she wanted was for Silvio to recklessly confront Capricorn. She knew with certainty he would lose. She was suddenly extremely afraid.

"Please listen to me," she said, "I know right how you're worried. I am too. We both care about Netta. But Resa cares about Netta too and she wouldn't risk her life trying to escape."

"How do you know," the boy said disbelievingly, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Resa," Dafne said without a trace of doubt or hesitation, "She wouldn't do that. Do you trust me?"

The boy didn't answer. He stared at the floor, his fury cooling into misery.

"Do you trust me?" Dafne repeated more firmly.

Silvio sighed, glancing up at her with sad dark eyes.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Then believe me when I say that Netta is safe for now," Dafne said, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly, as if she could shield him from the world, it's pain. But she couldn't. Not when they lived in this part of the world where there was pain and injustice aplenty. What she had said about Netta could be said for all of them. The sooner they left the better, "She's safe and we're going to take her with us. I promise."

Silvio nodded, breaking away from her a little too abruptly.

"Okay," he said in a quiet monotone. There was something off about it, his voice was usually so expressive, "I better get going. I have to wash a lot of cars today."

It wasn't just his voice which troubled Dafne. It was his exit, so soon after hearing such distressing news. Was he really going off to wash cars?

"Please promise me," she called worriedly after him, "Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

He turned around and gave her a smile. A big smile reminiscent of his usual smiles only today it seemed forced and only for show.

"I won't," he said and before she could say anything else, he was gone.

She was alone and in her solitude she cursed her stupidity.

Damn her tongue. Why couldn't she have said "yes Silvio Netta can come too" and left it at that? But oh no, she ended up revealing the sword hanging over Netta's head. To Silvio of all people. Now she was worried, worried despite his assurance otherwise, worried he might do something regrettable... fatal. And it would be her fault.

All her fault.

She considered running after him. She went to the window and looked out. The boy had been quick and there was no trace of him.

Now what was she supposed to do? Stay here and go mad with worry?

She knew Basta had forbidden her to leave the house alone but this was an unusual circumstance. He would understand, wouldn't he?

_Oh sure he'll understand_, said a voice inside her head sarcastically, _you do realise you're going to have to explain why you felt the boy might put himself in danger, which means you'll have explain how you found out about Capricorn threatening to kill the girl. And the reason you found out was because you were talking to Resa about escape. Do you think he's going to be particularly happy that you were doing that?_

Dafne dismissed the voice. _I can't let that stop me_, she thought_, I'll just try to get back before he does... and try not to get into any trouble on the way._

She had no control of this, of course, but that didn't stop her from walking out the door.

As it turned out, she ran into trouble quite quickly. Trouble going by the names of Carlo and Enzo.

"Hey Enzo," she heard Carlo exclaim before she saw him and cringed, cursing her luck, cursing her useless horseshoe, "It's Basta's girlie. Hey! Hey! What's her name again?"

Dafne contemplated whether or not to keep walking, act like she hadn't heard them.

But she didn't get to decide because Carlo ran up and clamped his hand down hard on her shoulder.

"Hey Basta's girl."

Dafne sighed, realising there was walking away from them now. She turned to face him, brushing off his hand as she did. He was grinning at her with his gold teeth.

"Hello Carlo," she said, refusing to be intimidated by him. After all she had taught him how to hold a pen like he was a child, "I have a name you know. It's Dafne."

"Dafne," Carlo said, slapping his forehead with realisation, turning to shout over his shoulder, "Hey Enzo. Her name is Dafne!"

By now Enzo had almost reached them.

"Did you hear me," Carlo said when his companion didn't respond, "Her name is Dafne."

Enzo rolled his eyes,

"Yes Christ I heard you. The whole village heard you."

He eyed her with less enthusiasm than Carlo. She wondered if he still resented being made to hand out the paper and pens.

Carlo pouted,

"Well don't ignore me then."

Enzo decided to ignore this complaint too.

"I'm surprised to see you wandering around," he said to Dafne, "Word is Basta doesn't let you out of the house."

Dafne shrugged,

"Well here I am."

"Hey guess where we're going today," Carlo said. He didn't seem to see anything wrong with her being out here by herself.

Dafne shrugged again. She was sure she didn't want to know, especially when Carlo looked excited. She had seen him excited over the prospect of Basta going to town on Cockerell's face.

Carlo elbowed Enzo hard in the ribs,

"Tell her."

Enzo grunted with pain, immediately retaliating by slapping the back of Carlo's head.

"You tell her. You're the one with huge mouth, paper-eater."

Carlo went bright red. Dafne couldn't help smiling because she got the reference.

"Don't call me that!" he spat at him, "Mole-face!"

Enzo did have an eye-catching mole on his chin and he was apparently self-conscious about it.

"Don't call me mole-face!" he snapped, "Anyway Fiammetta said it makes me look distinguished."

Carlo snorted,

"She said that so you'd pay her more money," he shook his head pityingly, "Stupid mole-face."

"Do you want me cut your mouth open a bit wider so we can shove more paper down there," Enzo snarled.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Dafne wondered if she could slip away since the two were so preoccupied with each other. She began to move.

"Hey where are you going?" Carlo said, making her freeze.

"I just thought I'd leave you alone to kill each other," she said with big fake smile.

"But I haven't told you where we're going," Carlo said, ignoring the fact that Enzo was still glowering at him.

Dafne sighed. Maybe they would leave her alone once he did.

"Tell me then."

"We're going to the next village to photocopy that message," Carlo informed her gleefully.

"I don't why you're so excited," Enzo said with boredom, no longer looking like he was about mutilate him, "We're going to a library."

Carlo rolled his eyes,

"I know that," he said, "But then we get to hand the messages out and that means fun times ahead for us if they don't get the picture."

Enzo smiled a disturbingly knowing smile,

"Let's hope they don't."

They shared a laugh even though they had just been at each other's throats, the promise of mayhem bringing them together.

But Dafne didn't share their amusement. It repulsed her.

"Hey you want to come with us?" Carlo asked her, "See your plan in action?"

Dafne was too surprised by the invitation to speak.

Enzo answered for her,

"Oh brilliant idea," he drawled, "Take Basta's girlfriend out for the afternoon and see how he reacts."

A look of worry crossed Carlo's face,

"Oh yeah," he looked at Dafne apologetically, "Sorry you can't come."

_I didn't want to go with you anyway_, Dafne thought,_ I need to find Silvio_. Speaking of which, it couldn't hurt asking if they had seen him.

"That's okay," she said, "I'm actually looking for someone. One of the boys. His name is..."

Carlo's face turned sly,

"Ooo, got a little something on the side have you? Sneaking off to see him while Basta's away?"

"Don't be stupid," Dafne said indignantly, "Silvio lives us. He's Basta's apprentice."

She said apprentice for lack of a better word. They probably would have sneered at 'adopted son'.

Enzo sneered anyway,

"I know that kid. Pretty shitty apprentice if you ask me. All I see him doing is wash cars."

"He better do a good job with my car," Carlo said threateningly.

Dafne brightened. This was the break she needed.

"So that's where he is now. Washing your car?"

"Yeah," Carlo said, "That's why we have to take Enzo's shitbox to the village instead."

"Duchess isn't a shitbox," Enzo growled.

Carlo winked at Dafne,

"He calls her that because she's a crappy old broad. So embarrassing going to raids in it. "

"You wanna walk to the next village?" Enzo threatened him.

"Nope," Carlo said smiling unapologetically.

"Then stop insulting my car. There's a reason yours needs to be washed. It has bird crap all over it."

"Well stuff like that can't be helped," Carlo said, "Whereas Duchess..."

"You better start walking..."

"Is a great car, great car. Oh how I wish she was mine."

Enzo sighed wearily,

"Just shut your big hole," he turned to Dafne, "See what I have to put with."

"Aw you love me really," cackled Carlo, "Speaking of love, why the hell are you with Basta?"

Dafne was taken aback by the question. But Carlo didn't give her time to answer.

"Because he's kind of a lunatic..."

"A psychopath," Enzo added.

"And he's got a temper on him..."

"Crazy temper."

"And all that superstitious garbage he goes on with..."

"Enough to drive you mad..."

"Amen to that," Carlo grinned, "So what is it about him? Do you just happen to dig bad guys? 'Cause you know I'm free if you ever..."

Dafne stared at him in disbelief.

"Carlo, you're such idiot," Enzo said in the wake of Dafne's shocked silence, "This is Basta's girlfriend. Basta's. We were just discussing how lovely he is. Do you really think it's a smart idea to hit on his girlfriend?"

Carlo shrugged,

"She's pretty cute."

Enzo rolled his eyes,

"She's pretty horrified at the moment," he pointed out, "Look at her."

"Um, I should really be going," Dafne said uncomfortably.

Enzo laughed,

"Look you've frightened her away," he said, "And she's probably going to dob you in to Basta."

"Don't do that," Carlo begged Dafne hastily, believing Enzo's prediction, "I was just joking around. I really didn't..."

The rest was drowned out by the blast of a car horn. All three of them jumped. They turned to watch a car pull up a little way down the street. Carlo and Enzo appeared to recognise it because they began to wave.

"Who's driving?" Enzo said through clenched teeth, "Nico? I'm gonna wring his neck. Scaring us like that."

Carlo scoffed,

"I wasn't scared."

"Oh please you jumped higher than her."

"I did not!"

Dafne tuned them out. She was more focused on the car, or more precisely who was about to step out.

_This has turned into such a bad idea_, she thought,_ I should have stayed in the house._

She had never seen the man who got out of the passenger seat. But it wasn't long before she discovered his name.

"Hey Pietro," Carlo called to him.

The man raised his hand in acknowledgement. He was dressed in black but it wasn't the regular uniform worn by Capricorn's men, it was a suit. But the man with him, the driver, he was wearing the uniform. He was younger than the Pietro and gave them a cheerful wave,

"Hey guys," he said, laughing, "You should have seen your faces a minute ago."

Carlo and Enzo exchanged dark looks.

"Come here Nico," Enzo growled, beckoning him with his finger, "I'll put the same look on your face."

But Nico stayed by the car and kept laughing.

"I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll come over there then," Enzo said, taking a threatening step forward.

"No you won't," Pietro said as he strolled leisurely towards them. "No fighting near my car."

Pietro was obviously a person with authority because Enzo backed down, even though he didn't look happy about it.

"Don't worry," Pietro told him with a smile, "You'll have plenty of time to get the brat back. We're going to be here for a while."

"Are you here for Monster Night?" Carlo asked him.

Pietro nodded. Now that he was closer, Dafne could take him in better. He had a handsome but fleshy face, a broad chest and large shoulders than made him seem slightly hunched over. All in all, he was an intimidating figure and he had just turned his gaze on Dafne.

"Who's this?" he asked. He smiled at her but Dafne didn't smile back, "Has one of you got himself a little girlfriend?"

Carlo and Enzo both laughed.

"No, this one's Basta's."

A look of surprise crossed Pietro's face and he seemed to stare at Dafne with more interest than before.

"Really?" he said with mild amazement, "Wonders never cease. That's one of his shirts you're wearing isn't it? How quaint."

Dafne didn't answer, pulling Basta's shirt more protectively around her chest. She didn't like his tone of voice. It was overconfident and teasing.

Her silence made Pietro furrow his brow in curiosity,

"Is this the mute one? I thought she was blonde."

Carlo chuckled,

"No she's not her. The mute one turned him down flat. This one can talk. Can read and write too."

"Ah an educated woman then," Pietro said, pouting slightly, "So why aren't you talking to me. It's quite rude you know. I'm one of Basta's friends."

"Well he's never mentioned you before," Dafne said before she could stop herself.

"Really? I'm a bit hurt by that," Pietro said though he didn't look hurt, just amused that he had provoked her into talking, "He was at my wedding you know. He hit on my wife's sister."

"She turned him down flat too," Carlo giggled.

"That was some shindig," Enzo said, "How is the little woman by the way?"

Pietro's expression turned pained,

"Don't ask," he turned back to Dafne, "Where's your man anyhow? Why has he left you alone with these low-lives?"

Carlo and Enzo seemed to take this as a compliment.

"We found her wandering around on her lonesome."

"Yeah, like a lost little lamb."

Pietro smiled,

"Well we better get this little lamb home. I can take her. I was heading there myself."

Dafne was not about to let herself be delivered to Basta's house by a man she had only just met. She had to find Silvio.

"Basta's not home," she told him, "And I don't need looking after."

"Well I do," Pietro said, "I'm a guest in this village so I'd like a little hospitality," he took hold of her arm, squeezing it in warning, a warning he was not going to take no as an answer, "We can keep each other company while we wait for loverboy to get home."

**To be continued...**

**Pietro is in charge of Capricorn's northern hideout. Remember there are two. The action in Inkheart took place in the southern one. You'll learn more about him in the next chapter. **

**I had to bring back Carlo and Enzo they were my favourites and I get this gay vibe from them for some reason lol even though Carlo hit on Dafne. They have this inseparable love/hate thing going on. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Author's Note: Whew, reposting chapters is hard work. I'll rest a while on this chapter. Why? Because it's got Pumpkin Pie in it and that's what you guys want! Yay Pietro! I know you guys missed him. Again thank you to my reviewers. Ziliverina, you were reviewing as I was reposting, lol, that was great, no you are not spamming, I love reader's comments so keep it up! You too Sky, spam now, I know you will now that Pie's back in the picture lol. Aw wittle Caspin, that's such a cute name. Yeah it would have been cool if Firefox and Piper had been read out. Mo kills all the best characters grrr! Damn you Mo! **

"I just realised," Basta's self-described friend said as he and Dafne walked to the car, "I haven't introduced myself. I apologise. My name is Pietro."

"Yes I know," Dafne said, "I heard them calling you that."

"Ah but that's not the same as a personal introduction is it," Pietro replied.

Dafne shrugged. It made no difference to her. At this moment she was more preoccupied with resenting him. He was returning her to Basta's house like a truant child.

"And you are?" Pietro said, only to be met with frosty silence, "Oh come now. Why have you resumed giving me the silent treatment? I only want your name. I'm very curious. I'm sure it's a lovely name."

"Dafne," she mumbled, not swayed by his coaxing but the fact that she had a feeling he would keep persisting if she didn't.

"Dafne," Pietro said as if tasting a new fruit, "Dafne. Basta and Dafne. It has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Dafne didn't answer. She didn't like the amiable mocking in his voice. He made her uneasy too. Despite his genteel persona, there was an air of danger about him. She felt it instinctively.

"Hi. Who's this?" Nico asked as the two approached the car. He had obviously been too far away to pick up on any conversation.

"This is Dafne," Pietro replied, opening the car door for Dafne to climb reluctantly inside, "Dafne is Basta's girlfriend. We're going to take her home and pay Basta a visit."

Dafne heard Nico laugh in astonishment, presumably about the first part, not their destination.

"Are you serious?" Nico scrambled into the driver's seat and peered back at Dafne with fascination, "Are you really his girlfriend?"

Dafne crossed her arms, not liking the feeling of being gawked at.

"Yes," she growled.

Nico laughed again. He wore sunglasses but he pushed them back to reveal rather striking green eyes. To her surprise, he thrust out his hand to her,

"Nice to meet you," he said with a genuinely friendly smile, "I'm Dominic. But people call me Nico."

Dafne took his hand. He seemed harmless enough. She didn't get the same vibe from him as she did the man currently settling himself in beside her.

"Don't paw at her Nico," Pietro scolded, "I just told you she's Basta's girlfriend. Not for you. Now let's get moving."

Nico grinned,

"So Basta's place then," he said, snapping his sunglasses back over his eyes as he swivelled around.

"My, you are extraordinarily quiet aren't you," Pietro remarked to Dafne during the car ride. She hadn't spoken a single word. "Quiet as a mouse."

Dafne remained stony on the surface but she allowed herself to chuckle on the inside. Of all the animals he had to compare her to that one.

"Maybe she's just shy," Nico said, glancing back at Dafne with a smile, "I can put on some music if you..."

"No," Pietro cut in firmly, "None of that screaming you call music. Why do you think she would want to listen to that?" he looked at Dafne with a pained expression, "Believe me, it's dreadful."

Nico chuckled,

"Pietro, you sound like a cranky old man."

Dafne tensed. Nico was obviously a subordinate. It seemed unwise to say such a thing to his superior. She knew how fast Basta was bringing out his knife when one of the men insulted him.

But Pietro showed no signs of anger. He almost indifferently reached forward to pinch Nico's ear. Nico yelped and jumped in surprise, the car swerving slightly.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his ear.

Pietro settled back looking satisfied,

"Nico thinks he can get away with insulting me because he's family," he explained to Dafne, "But I'm not about to take cheek from my baby cousin."

"Cousin?" Dafne couldn't help herself from speaking. She was too surprised to learn they were related.

"Ah she speaks," Pietro said approvingly, "Yes we are cousins."

"Carlo too," Nico added brightly, having recovered quickly from the assault on his ear, "The one you were just with. And Dante. And Massimo. Have you met them?"

Dafne shook her head. She probably had seen them in the church but she only knew Carlo's name because he had been in her class.

"Do any of your family not serve Capricorn?" she asked dryly.

Pietro chuckled,

"Our family members like to be in the same line of business. Always have."

Before Dafne could ask him to explain this, Nico brought the car to a halt. She peered out the window to see Basta's house.

"Home sweet home," Pietro said to her.

"Wait," she said as he was reaching for the door handle. He paused and looked her expectantly, "I'm not supposed to leave the house on my own. Can you please not to tell Basta how we met when he gets in?"

She disliked asking him for this favour but she had to cover her tracks. Her excursion had been a failure. She didn't want the extra unpleasantness of Basta finding out and rebuking her.

"Of course," Pietro said, patting her hand reassuringly until she moved it away uncomfortably, "We won't say a word."

His touch left a prickling sensation that lingered as she opened the door and showed them inside. She was relieved they had beaten Basta home but she hoped he would return soon.

"So Basta keeps you on a tight leash, does he," Pietro remarked as he and Nico glanced curiously around, "Not letting you leave the house."

"He's just protective," Dafne said defensively, not liking Pietro's particular choice of words or the almost goading sympathy in his voice.

"Protectiveness can be rather suffocating, can't it?" Pietro said, settling down in Basta's armchair.

Dafne bit her lip. He had a point. She did find her confinement frustrating. She used to have the whole wide world. But there was a reason why she was supposed to be confined here. It was so she avoided crossing paths with untrustworthy men like Pietro.

"Take a bird for instance," Pietro went on, "A bird is safe in a cage but it's unhappy. It would rather be out flying."

"I'm not unhappy if that's what you're getting at," Dafne said testily. What business was it for him to pass judgement on their relationship?

Pietro raised his hands disarmingly,

"That's not what I was implying at all. I was merely philosophising. I hope you are happy."

She didn't believe him. He was eyeing her narrowly as if looking for some sign proving that she wasn't.

"I am happy," Dafne said, finding it necessary to specify, "I'm happy being with Basta,"

She mentally added: _I'm not happy here._

"That's good to hear," Pietro said, closing his eyes and smiling like a pleased parent, "God knows Basta's had a bad run of luck with women. His lucky rabbit's foot couldn't help him with that," he opened his eyes with amusement, "Is he still superstitious? I bet he is. It's not something you could easily shake out of him. He's as bad as my _nonna_..."

"Our_ nonna_," Nico piped in. He was amusing himself with his mobile phone and didn't look away from the screen as he said it.

Pietro regarded his cousin reproachfully,

"It's rude to play with your mobile when you're a guest in someone's house. Put it away Nico."

Nico obeyed, stowing his phone sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said to Dafne.

"As I was saying," Pietro resumed his story, "Our _nonna_ is deeply superstitious. When I introduced Basta to her, they got along famously. She showed him how to make the hand sign to ward off the evil eye. Nonna is the only woman I've seen enjoy his company. They would have made a perfect match if she wasn't close to ninety," he chuckled at the thought, "But no matter. Basta has you now. You look much more age appropriate."

"She sure does," Nico said with a grin, "Good thing too. Imagine having Basta for our _nonno_."

The two men laughed heartily. Dafne couldn't help smiling herself, picturing Basta strolling along arm in arm with a frail old woman, with their matching amulets.

"But I am curious," Pietro said as the laughter subsided, "About how you and Basta came to be. A very interesting tale I'm sure."

Dafne wandered into the kitchen. Their talk of Basta's superstitiousness had reminded her of another of his quirks. She had rushed out of the house without cleaning up the mess left behind by Silvio's breakfast. She went to do so now. No mess meant no complaining.

"I think you should wait until Basta gets here," she told Pietro, "I'm sure he would love to tell you himself."

"I don't doubt that," Pietro said, "Could I trouble you for a coffee while you're in the kitchen? It was a long drive coming here and I need something to wake me up."

He seemed rather alert to Dafne, perhaps too alert. But she made the coffee anyway.

"You'll need to drink it at the table," she said, "Basta's strict about that sort of thing."

Pietro didn't object but he seemed amused by her laying down Basta's house rules in his absence.

"If I had to guess," he said as both he and Nico sat down at the table. She had fixed coffee for both of them, "I don't think you're someone Basta brought in from the outside. I think you've spent time in the House."

"The House?" Dafne said, going to resume the washing up.

"Capricorn's house," Pietro said, "That's what we call his house up north. I thought they might call it the same thing down here."

"He has a house up north?" Dafne said, recalling Basta telling her about Capricorn's other hideouts. Was that where these two were from?

"Yes. He goes between the two depending on the season," Pietro told her, "I'm surprised you don't know any of this. Maybe you weren't a maid like I suspected."

"No I was," Dafne said, not sure why she was admitting this to him, "But since the time I was brought here, Capricorn hasn't left the village."

"Yes he's been unusual this year," Pietro said, "I expected him to join us up north much sooner," he shrugged, "But it's his choice. I run things smoothly enough for him not to worry."

"You run things?"

"He's the boss while Capricorn's not there," Nico informed her proudly.

Pietro had nothing to add. He simply smiled in confirmation.

Dafne's instinctive wariness of the man suddenly made sense. She had subconsciously picked him out like picking an alpha in a pack of wolves. But he wasn't the lead wolf really. This was Capricorn. But he was still dangerous. Beneath that charming disposition, he must be ruthless and cruel. Why else would Capricorn place him in charge of in his absence? His rank was probably on par with Basta's.

"Dafne?" a voice broke the silence, coming from outside. How funny that she had been thinking of Basta and here he was, coming through the door, "There's a car parked outside. Has anyone..."

Basta trailed off, catching sight of his guests. He didn't look particularly delighted to see them. He seemed more annoyed. But that was perhaps because they had entered his house when he wasn't there and were seated comfortably at the table drinking coffee.

He sighed, his eyes shifting to Dafne, a reproachful look on his face as if to say "why did you let them in". She gave him a shrug in return, indicating she'd had no control over it. She hadn't really. Pietro had invited himself and that had been that.

Basta turned back to the man,

"Hello Pietro," he said, "I must say I'm surprised to find you in my house."

His tone of voice indicated it hadn't been a pleasant surprise. It seemed to Dafne that Pietro had exaggerated their friendship.

But Pietro himself seemed unconcerned by Basta's demeanour towards him. He smiled.

"Hello Basta," he said, "It's been a while hasn't it? So long I felt I simply had to call to see you the moment we got here."

"And why are you here?" Basta said as he made his way over, "I assume it's for Monster Night. You're a little early aren't you? Do you think it's a good idea to leave the men unsupervised for so long? You're supposed to be in charge after all."

He sounded bitter of the fact, almost as if he were jealous. Perhaps he was jealous, that Capricorn would place such trust in someone other than him. Dafne knew Basta well enough to know this made sense. Pietro was someone on the same level as him and how else could Basta see him but as a rival?

"Capricorn seemed to think it was fine," Pietro said, "After all he's the one who invited me to attend," he stretched languidly, "Besides the men know what's expected of them. They know what happens if they disappoint me."

"Let's hope they don't then," Basta drawled, sounding like he wished the exact opposite, "I would hate for Capricorn to regret inviting you."

"Oh he won't," Pietro said confidently, "Anyway I came down early for reason. I'm curious as to how things get done around here. I want to see if there's anything I can improve on," he cleared his throat bemusedly as if to imply he highly doubted it, "I hope you don't mind a companion for a few days."

Basta stiffened, his hands tightening into fists.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"I mean I'm going to accompany you on your daily rounds," Pietro said with a smile, "You don't mind do you?"

Basta looked as though he did mind. He minded very much. He narrowed his eyes at the other man suspiciously,

"Did – did Capricorn ask you to do this?" he said.

Dafne figured that he suspected Capricorn had enlisted Pietro to keep an eye on him, given his recent failure to procure Sara. But if that was the case, Pietro denied it with a shake of his head.

"No, it was all my idea," he said, "You're Capricorn's right hand. I'd prefer to watch you at work than any of the others."

Stroking Basta's ego seemed to work, he relaxed, taking Pietro's word for truth. Dafne remained sceptical. She didn't trust Pietro.

"I suppose that's fine," Basta said, paranoia turning into arrogance, "I can show you the ropes. You might just learn something."

If someone had made such a belittling comment towards Basta, he would have brought his knife out in an instant, ready to prove them wrong. But Pietro kept his reserve, smiling at Basta as one might smile at a child who didn't know any better.

"I just might," he said, then waved his hand, "But enough business. It's always business with you. I want to talk about your love life. I want to talk about that lovely creature over there that you haven't even said hello to."

He shook his head scoldingly at him. Basta flushed and scowled at the same time.

"He hasn't said hello to me either," Nico said sounding put out.

"Hush Nico," Pietro said as if quieting a fellow theatre goer as the play was about to start, "You're not as important."

The subject of the play was Dafne and Basta and the opening scene had Basta hastening over to her.

"I didn't mean not to say hello," he mumbled apologetically, glaring at Pietro for putting this in the spotlight.

"That's alright," Dafne said in a pointlessly low voice. The spectators were close enough to be able to pick up on the words. She could feel their eyes on them. "You were distracted."

Basta moved to place himself between Dafne and the two at the table, obscuring their view of her except for the top of her head. This couldn't be helped because she was slightly taller than him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"I have a surprise for you. When we get rid of these two, I'll show you."

"Really?" Dafne said, curiosity aroused, "What kind of sur..."

She was interrupted by the blare of an obnoxious ringtone. Startled, the two looked over in the direction of the noise. Cheeks flushing, Nico was scrambling to dig his phone out while under the heavily exasperated gaze of Pietro.

"Hello?" he said, managing to answer it in time but sounding quite out of breath at the ordeal.

A pause as the caller identified themself. Nico immediately cringed, eyes flicking to Pietro. Dafne saw Pietro tense as though he might know who it was.

"Hi Gabriella," Nico said with a nervous laugh, "How are you doing?"

He winced and held the phone away from his ear as Gabriella, whoever she was, responded. Meanwhile Pietro, who had kept his cool all this time, he buried his face in his hands with a groan of despair. Dafne looked to Basta for explanation. But he only grinned and put his finger to his lips. Another play had started and the roles were reversed.

"Aw that's not good," Nico said as he gingerly put the phone back to his ear, "So – so you want to speak to Pietro then?"

Pietro flapped his arms angrily at him.

"No!" he hissed, "No! Tell her I'm not with you!"

But the woman on the end obviously had more authority over Nico than Pietro.

"Sure, I'll hand you over," he said, "Here he is."

He held the phone out to Pietro who glared at him in betrayal.

"Come on," Nico whined when he didn't take it, "I shouldn't be stuck talking to her."

"It's your fault for bringing your mobile with you," Pietro growled, eyeing the phone uneasily, "I told her there was no reception here. Do you know what's she's going to be like now that she knows I lied."

"Yeah I do," Nico said, "I just had her screaming at me. But it's going to be worse if you keep her waiting."

Pietro sighed, realising he had a point. With great reluctance, he took the phone and raised it to his ear, pre-emptively cringing.

"Hello _principessa_," Pietro's cringing deepened, "Yes I know that's what I said... Well that's what I was told. It's a secluded part of the country darling... No, it's not because I don't want to speak to you..."

He rolled his eyes and carried on listening to the woman's complaints, punctuating what she was saying with half-hearted yeses.

Dafne could hear Basta sniggering beside her. Nico also looked rather amused now that he had been relieved by Pietro.

Dafne couldn't help smiling herself. The sigh of this suave criminal being reprimanded over the phone by a woman no less. Who was she? Who was this _principessa_ who could make someone as collected as Pietro afraid to take her call?

"Yes," Pietro was saying, "Yes I know you're feeling very vulnerable at the moment. It's a big thing that's happening to you _principessa_... Of course I want to be there but I can't say no to Capricorn... No, no, I don't think should speak to him. He's a very busy man... No it's not that you're not important enough. You're very important, it's... I'm not even with Capricorn at the moment. I'm at Basta's... Basta... You don't remember him. He was at our wedding. Your sister threw her drink on him."

Pietro laughed despite his predicament. Basta flushed, his own amusement evaporating,

"Why are bringing that up!" he growled at him but Pietro waved him away,

"Yes that was the happiest day of my life," he said, face becoming weary again, "Yes I do love you just as much as I did then. You're having my child _principessa_... No you're not fat. You can barely tell... Yes you are more beautiful than Rachele. Why compare yourself to her, she's only a maid... I do not make eyes at her... Get rid of her? Darling, we've been through enough maids as it is because you don't like them... Fine, fine, if that's what you want... No I don't think it's a good idea for your mother to come stay... Yes I do want you to feel supported but your mother? Wait a moment _principessa_ I'm going outside so I can talk more privately... No it's not because I'm embarrassed by you. Just wait a moment, one moment..."

Pietro held out the phone to Nico who recoiled as though it was a snake. Pietro sighed,

"I'm not asking you to talk to her. Just take it outside and wait for me. I want to say goodbye to these two."

Nico accepted the phone but held it away from him as though it might bite. He headed for the door, waving with his free hand,

"Bye guys. See you around."

Pietro came over to Basta and Dafne looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, "My wife... My wife is in a rather delicate stage of her pregnancy. It's her first child and she's not coping very well."

"It seems like you're not coping well either," Dafne remarked.

Pietro smiled at her,

"Well that's why I thought a little vacation might do me so good," he glanced unenthusiastically towards the door where his wife awaited him, "Hopefully if I walk around a bit the signal might cut out," he seemed hopeful, "Anyway it was lovely to meet you," he took Dafne's hand and kissed it, ignoring Basta's glare as he did so, "I'm sure we'll meet again," he turned to Basta, "We'll make arrangements later shall we."

"Yes later," Basta said, his mouth twisting into a mocking smile, "You better deal with _principessa_ first."

Pietro sighed, moving away only to turn back again,

"A word of wisdom," he said, "Don't get married. It does something to women's heads. Makes them crazy, so crazy you start to think a lot about strangling them."

"His _principessa_ was crazy before they got married," Basta told Dafne after Pietro had left, "On their wedding day, she accused him of flirting with one of the serving girls, which he probably was, and started breaking everything she could get her hands on."

Dafne smiled,

"This was the same wedding you got a drink poured on you."

Basta scowled,

"That was her sister. Insanity must run in their family. I only complimented her dress."

"Considering what I've just seen, I'm inclined to believe you," Dafne said, "I almost felt sorry for him."

"I don't," Basta said, "He always acts like he's so much better than me. It was good to see him taken down a peg," he shook his head, "I'm amazed he lets her get away with it though, he being a former mobster and all."

"Former mobster?" Dafne said interestedly.

Basta nodded,

"Yes. He and the rest of his family. But then they came over to Capricorn's side and helped drive out their old associates. Pietro's the head of his family. He made the decision," Basta's voice turned bitter again, "And got handsomely rewarded for it. That's why Capricorn lets him run things up north. But enough about Pietro," he smiled, brushing thoughts of the man aside, "I want to show you your surprise."

**To be continued... **

_**Nonna**_** = grandmother**

_**Nonno**_** = grandfather**

_**Principessa**_** = princess **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Author's Note: More reposted chapters yay! Thank you once again to Ziliverina for reviewing all the chapters. When you made the comment about Basta sweeping the streets, I pictured him with a broom lol. To everyone who reviews I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys (Sky, Patches of the Fallen) are happy about Pie and Nico. I love them too! Enjoy guys!**

"Come on," Basta said eagerly, taking hold of her hand, "It's outside."

Dafne allowed herself to be pulled along but as they were nearing the door, a thought crossed her mind. She tugged on her arm to bring him to a halt.

"Basta, have you seen Silvio today?"

She was still worried about the boy. Her search for him had been interrupted. Carlo had said something about him washing his car. That was where he should be but was he there?

"Silvio?" Basta said, looking impatient, probably thinking why was this question so important that they'd had to stop. They weren't even outside yet, "Yes. Why?"

"Where was he?" she asked.

"Where he's supposed to be," Basta told her, "Washing cars. Mind you, he didn't look to happy about it when I saw him. But there's nothing fun about that job is there."

Dafne felt a wave of relief. Here was the confirmation to put her mind at ease.

"Why did you want to know?" Basta asked, "Didn't he tell you what he was doing," he shook his head, "You're not his mother you know. You don't need to keep tabs on him everywhere he goes. You never ask where I'm going."

"That's because I don't want to know," Dafne said, which was the truth but she usually kept it to herself. It came out of her mouth too quickly to stop it.

Basta didn't seem offended. He probably didn't want her asking anyway. It got him into less trouble if it was something she didn't agree with.

"Fair enough," he said with a smile, "but I think you'll be pleased to find out what I was doing today."

"Is that right," Dafne said, "Tell me."

Basta shook his head,

"No that's the surprise," he said, "And you're not going to find out unless you stop asking pointless questions and let me take you."

So she did. She let him lead her. Once they were out of the house, he made her close her eyes. But he didn't prove too attentive a guide while she was blind. He allowed her to trip on a rock and she went toppling forwards, a scary feeling when one couldn't see and it happened so suddenly. Luckily he had hold of her arm and steadied her before she hit the ground. He apologised sheepishly. When he insisted she shut her eyes again, she refused, still shaken.

"No. I don't trust you. There are bigger rocks around here than that one. And vines. Snakes too. You might let me tread on one of them."

But he persisted,

"That's not going to happen. As for rocks, I caught you didn't I? But I'll be more careful this time. It's only for a little while longer."

In the end she gave in because he refused to go on any further unless she didn't. He was much more attentive this time, attentive to the point he seemed to point out every single rock, dangerous or not, which lay ahead.

"There's a rock. There's a rock. There's a rock. There's a vine to your left but you don't have to worry about it, it's nowhere near you..."

"Basta," she said exasperatedly, "If it's not a potential hazard, I don't need to know."

"Don't take that tone with me," Basta growled back, "I'm just trying to guide you as safely as possible."

"It would safer if I could see," she retorted, sighing, "How much longer? You said a while. It feels like we've been walking for half an hour."

"It hasn't been that long," Basta said, "Stop exaggerating. Anyway it's just a little further."

"So another half hour then?"

"Just shut up will you," he began grumbling under breath, "Try to do something nice and it always goes wrong..."

He was too preoccupied muttering to himself to notice a vine that, unlike the previous one, lay in her direct path. Her foot hooked under it and she went flying again with a cry.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry," he said hurriedly as he pulled her upright again. She brushed his arm off, glaring as his apology continued, "Sorry..."

"Is this the surprise? That you're trying to kill me," Dafne interrupted sarcastically. Then she noticed the sting in her ankle. She flexed her foot gingerly, wincing in pain.

"Is your foot hurt?" Basta asked her, his voice full of concern. He looked quite guilty too as he should be.

"I think I've twisted my ankle a little."

"We should probably head back then," Basta said though he sounded a little disappointed, "Put some ice on it."

Dafne nodded, attempting a step in home's direction. She flinched at the pain but kept going. She wasn't sure how far away the house was but she would just have to grit her teeth and endure it.

"Stop," Basta told her so sternly that she froze, "You don't want to make it worse. Do you want to end up with a permanent limp like Cockerell?"

Despite the pain, Dafne laughed,

"It's only a twisted ankle."

"I don't care. It's obvious that it's too painful for you walk on."

"Well how else am I going to get home? Fly?"

Basta had a less fantastical suggestion.

"I'll just have to carry you."

Dafne regarded him uncertainly,

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean I am... bigger than you."

"You're not big," Basta said in a reassuring voice, "There's barely anything of you. That's Mortola's fault, not giving you enough to eat."

"I don't mean bigger in that way," Dafne said, "I mean that I'm... taller."

She knew he was sensitive about his height but surely a shorter person would have difficulty carrying a taller person.

"You're not that much taller," Basta came over and compared their height with his hand, frowning slightly. She was obviously taller than he had estimated, not that he admitted it, "No, not by much. So I can't see the problem."

He turned to face his back to her with the expectation she clamber on. When she didn't, Basta spun back around,

"Come on. Stop wasting time," he said impatiently, "The sooner you get on, the sooner I can take you home and treat your foot."

"But..." Dafne began.

"But what?" Basta narrowed his eyes, "Oh I get it. You think I'm not strong enough. You think I'm not strong enough to carry you."

"No I don't," Dafne said, eyes flicking around uneasily, "I don't think..."

"Yes you do! You think I'm so weak I can't carry a skinny girl like you!"

"No I don't! And stop yelling at me. I'm injured."

"Get on my back and I will stop yelling at you, Miss Injured!"

He whirled back around and with a sigh of reluctance Dafne put her arms around his neck and hoisted herself off the ground.

"See?" he said, grabbing hold of her legs, locking her into place, "I told you it would be no problem."

She detected a slight strain in his voice to contradict this. His back was also bent under her weight. But she said nothing. He would only get angry at her. She was on now, feeling rather awkward as if she were riding on a pony that was a size too small.

_God I hope nobody sees us_, she thought embarrassedly.

But there was no one around. They were no longer in Capricorn's village but somewhere in the forest surrounding it. What could Basta have possibly had waiting for her in the wilderness? She had no idea and was rather disappointed that she wouldn't be finding out. He had said it was close, how close she wondered, enough that he could take her there first.

"Basta?" she said.

He only grunted. Was it getting too much for him already? They hadn't gotten very far.

"Do you think you could take me to the surprise instead?"

Basta halted, breathing a little heavily. It made her want to jump off. She had never felt so self-consciously heavy.

"But your foot. We need to get you home."

"But the surprise is closer," she insisted, "I can rest there," she didn't add _you can too_, "My foot might feel a bit better then and I can walk home."

He considered this and agreed.

"Alright," he said as he spun them back around, "It would be shame to come all this way and not have you see it. But you have to close your eyes."

She did. She had nothing to fear from what lay on the ground while he was carrying her.

"Keep them shut," he told her as he came to a stop a few moments later. He let go of her legs and bent down until her feet hit the forest floor. He then disengaged her arms from around his neck and drew away, leaving her standing there alone and blind.

"Can I open them now?" she pleaded. She didn't like not being able to see, it made her feel vulnerable, especially in unfamiliar surroundings.

She heard him chuckle, probably at the sight of her with her eyes screwed shut. He was somewhere to the right of her but she couldn't tell how close. If she swung her arm in that direction, would she be able to hit him. The embarrassment of finding nothing by air stopped her from doing so. She didn't want to amuse him further.

"Basta," she growled reproachfully instead.

That did the trick.

"Yes. Open them now."

As soon as she did, she found herself face to face with a massive tree trunk. He had positioned her so close its proximity startled her and she staggered back. But then she noticed the markings on it. No ordinary markings, not natural scars in the bark. Letters carved into the wood. Letters forming two words, one under the other. Two names.

BASTA

DAFNE

She stared at the names with astonishment as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked her eyes rapidly, as if having her eyes closed for such an extended period meant they were playing tricks on her. But the engravings didn't vanish and she reached out almost cautiously, fingers landing on the D of her own name. The surface was rough and prickly. As she caressed it, her fingers became coated with wood dust.

She was aware her heart was beating fast, fast with excitement. He had done this. He had carved their names together on a tree. She marvelled at the accuracy too. He had only written his name for the first time yesterday. It had been crude and shaky. But this, obviously accomplished by his knife, looked far less amateur. Small wonder he did find carving easier than writing with a pen. It involved an instrument he had much more experience with.

"Surprise," she heard Basta say as she went to trace the other letters.

She turned to look at him, her expression still incredulous.

He had his head slightly cocked to one side, smiling at her almost shyly.

"Well what do you think?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

She opened her mouth but words didn't follow. If he had meant to surprise, he had succeeded to the point of rendering her speechless.

When she finally recovered her voice, she rushed ahead without deciding how to best express her delight and amazement.

As a result, what came out was an indecisive nonsensical garble:

"It's... really... I...you..."

She trailed off with a self-conscious laugh, embarrassed by her lack of eloquence.

She must look so foolish, blabbering on like that. She expected that any moment he would start laughing at her.

But Basta didn't find it amusing. He misinterpreted her response entirely.

"Can you not read it?" he said disappointedly, eyes shifting critically to his handiwork, "It looked so similar to how you wrote it. I was so sure. I checked it and checked it. I wouldn't have shown you otherwise. I practiced on a dozen trees and none of them turned out half as good," he turned back to her almost miserably, "It's our names."

Words may have failed her but Dafne's lips didn't. They broke into a big reassuring smile.

"I know that," she said, words flowing easily now too, "I can read it perfectly. You just surprised me so much I couldn't get the words out."

"Oh," Basta said, looking infinitely relieved, "So you do like it then."

Dafne pressed her hand against the three, feeling the imprint of the letters on her palm.

"Yes. Very much. I think it's very romantic. I'd come over and kiss you but..." she nodded down at her ankle, "I can't really walk at the moment."

Basta didn't need prompting. He wasn't about to miss the opportunity to have her kiss him. He hurried over to her so she could fulfil the desire.

"Romantic you said," he said after she had done so, there was no denying the pleasure in his face, "That's what I was aiming for. Though at the back of my mind, I was a little worried you going to get upset at me for hurting a tree."

"No. Only if it was an Ent," Dafne said, watching the tree a moment as if it might spring to life. It didn't and she laughed.

Basta looked at her in confusion.

"Ent?"

Dafne laughed again.

"Never mind. They're just creatures from a book. They look like trees but they can talk and move around."

"Oh tree-men," Basta nodded in understanding, "We had those in my world."

"Really?" Dafne said with fascination, "What were they like?"

Basta snorted,

"Dangerous," he replied, "Just like every other creature you found in the forests."

"Like what?"

"Wolves, bears, Night-Mares, fire-elves, Black Bogles, Trows, Redcaps..."

"Night-Mares?" Dafne said, choosing to enquire about those first. She wanted to know about all the creatures. They sounded so wonderfully exotic and mysterious except for wolves and bears. Those she was familiar with.

But Basta shook his head grimly,

"No. Trust me you don't want to know about them. They're as bad as White Ladies."

Basta brought out his rabbit's foot and rubbed it between his fingers, looking a little anxious. These creatures were a world away but still inspired fear in him. Dafne decided not to press him even though she was terribly curious.

"You're probably right," she said instead, "I'm going to sit down for a while. It hurts too much standing."

Basta put away his rabbit's foot.

"Then why didn't you sit down sooner," he scolded her.

Dafne shrugged sheepishly.

Basta settled himself down at the foot of the tree, resting his back against it. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on. Sit with me."

Dafne took his hand and he pulled her, gently enough, down in front of him. She sat with her back against him, wedged comfortably enough between his knees, with her legs spread out before her.

"So what should we do while we wait?" she asked as he put his arms around her as if trying to draw her even closer to him if that was even possible.

"You could tell me a story," Basta said, resting his cheek in the crook of her neck, "You haven't done that in a while."

She turned her head to meet his gaze,

"A story?"

He nodded,

"Yes. One where the hero is a bit wicked and the girl doesn't like him at first but she eventually falls in love with him. Do you know a story like that?"

_Besides ours_, Dafne thought, smiling. But there was one which popped into her head.

"I believe I do."

"Let's hear it then," Basta said interestedly.

"There once was a dark God called Hades and he ruled over the underworld where the dead spent their afterlife..."

As soon as she mentioned death, Dafne felt Basta shifting about behind her, perhaps he wanted to pull out his rabbit's foot but couldn't because she was in the way.

"But Hades wasn't an evil God. This was the kingdom he had been given by his brother Zeus who was king of all the Gods. He had no choice and he despaired for he found it dark and lonely..."

Behind her Basta's squirming had stilled, curiosity overcoming fear.

"He decided he wanted a wife to make his existence brighter. So he went to the surface in his flying chariot to look for one. He came across a field of flowers and saw a young goddess playing there. Her name was Persephone. Her mother was Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Hades immediately fell deeply in love with her. He abducted Persephone and brought her back to the underworld to be his bride..."

"He kidnapped her," Basta interrupted a tad uneasily. This part paralleled their own story.

Dafne nodded,

"Yes. He didn't consider how frightened he made Persephone, carting her away down into the dark and gloomy underworld, away from the sunlight and flowers. All he could think about was himself, how much he wanted to make her his wife right then and there. But Persephone didn't want to be his wife. Hades scared her and she didn't like the underworld. She longed to return home. Hades couldn't change her mind even though he treated her kindly and offered her everything he thought might please her – jewels and gowns and... books."

Dafne couldn't help adding that slight deviation.

"But Persephone wanted none of those things. She wept constantly from homesickness. It made Hades' heart sore to see someone he loved so unhappy but he refused to let her go. Meanwhile Demeter was frantic with worry over her daughter's disappearance. She searched the entire world for Persephone to no avail. She was so preoccupied that all the crops which needed her blessing to grow died and many people went hungry. Eventually the sun god Helios, who had happened to witness Persephone's abduction revealed what he had seen to Demeter. Demeter went to Zeus and demanded he make Hades release her daughter. Zeus, seeing the suffering of his mortal subjects, bowed to her wish and sent his messenger Hermes to retrieve the girl.

However Hades had a trick up his sleeve. It was a rule that if a person consumed any food down in the underworld they would be bound there for eternity. Knowing this, he presented Persephone with a pomegranate. By now the goddess was hungry and ignorant of this rule. So she ate the pomegranate seeds, not knowing what it would mean for her. When she learned the truth, she broke down in despair. Hades felt guilty and sad. He had wanted a wife to make him happy. But how could he be happy when his wife was so unhappy. So Hades bended the rule, allowing Persephone to return to the surface with Hermes for half a year on the proviso she must return to him. The goddess was elated to be able to leave and agreed to his condition. While she was gone, Hades missed her greatly and worried that she might break her promise, preferring to stay where she was.

But to his joy, Persephone did end up returning to him, even admitting she had even missed him a little. However she was still sad to have to leave the world above. Hades realised that it would be wrong to keep her away from the world she loved. So he decided that henceforth his wife should continue spending half the year with him and the other half above. Persephone was thrilled, eventually she grew to love her husband as she got to know him better and she was no longer sad because she could still visit her mother. When she did, the people were blessed with good harvests because Demeter was so happy to see her. But Persephone always returned to man she loved. To share his life in dark and death-filled place where he had once been so lonely but would never be lonely again."

Basta kept silent after she finished the story. Pressed against him, she could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

"I think that's the best story I ever heard," he said a soft awed voice.

Dafne smiled,

"I'm glad you liked it."

He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek.

"Very much. In fact, you should tell it again to us tonight. Silvio is sure to like it as much as I did," he glanced around, "Speaking of Silvio we should start to head back. It's going to get dark soon. How's your foot?"

Dafne glanced down at it. The pain had dulled so much she could barely feel it.

"It should be fine," she said, getting up and putting her weight on it just to be sure. The pain worsened slightly but it was by no means unbearable, "You don't need to carry me back."

"Thank God," she heard Basta mumble as he rose, stretching.

"What did you say?" she asked him sweetly.

"I said that's good," Basta lied, "Come on then," he held out his hand to her. He didn't have to carry her but he wanted to hold her hand. She gladly accepted, interlocking her fingers with his, "I bet Silvio is going to be waiting for us on the doorstop like the stray he is. Along with that stupid cat..."

But Basta was wrong. Neither Silvio nor Ignacio were there when they got back to the house. In their place, there were two more undesirable individuals waiting for them.

Cockerell and Flatnose.

Cockerell was leaning against Basta's door while Flatnose was peering in through the window. As soon as Basta saw them, his expression hardened with displeasure.

"What are you two idiots doing hanging around my house?" he demanded, dropping Dafne's hand in his distraction.

Cockerell grinned at him. Dafne took this as a bad sign.

"Hey Basta, we need to check inside your house."

Basta narrowed his eyes threateningly,

"Is that so?" he growled in a low menacing voice, "What the hell for?"

"For that runt you think is your apprentice," Cockerell informed him with a pleasant sneer, "And the maid he's absconded with. Snatched her right out of Capricorn's back yard."

Cockerell cackled at the look of disbelief on both their faces.

"Didn't know that did you? I thought you knew everything going on in this place," he rubbed his hands together in eagerness, "Come on then, open up so we can see if this is where they're hiding."

**To be continued... **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"How do you know Silvio's the one who took off with... whoever this maid is?" Basta growled, remaining sceptical.

Cockerell pushed himself off Basta's door and swaggered over. At least as much swagger he could muster with his limp.

"Oh it's your boy alright. There was another maid there and she recognised him. By the sounds of it he regularly called on this girl what he's run off with. Nearly every day."

Flatnose laughed.

"Isn't that sweet," he sneered, "It must be love."

"Don't tell me you didn't know that either," Cockerell said to Basta scornfully, "You keep such a close eye on the boy. Let him sleep in your house. Took him to hospital when he got shot. Cared for him almost like a son, wouldn't you say Flattie?"

Flatnose nodded,

"Oh yes, very much like a son. I suppose our friend Basta liked the idea of having a little family," he pointed at Dafne, "With little wifey over there."

By now Dafne's heart was beating so rapidly it felt like it would burst out of her chest. Basta hadn't believed Cockerell at first but she had. She knew in her gut it was true. That silly caring boy, what had he gotten himself into? She had only considered the possibility of him confronting Capricorn, not this. Not stealing Netta from under Capricorn's nose and running away.

Basta hadn't looked at her since hearing the news. She wished he would so she could see how he was feeling towards her, even if it was bad. Did he blame her, even without knowing the part she had played? But Basta only had eyes for the bringers of bad news, the ones who were now taunting him.

"Shut up," he snarled with such viciousness that made Cockerell take a cautionary step back, "You don't know anything about my life. Neither of you."

"Oh but we do know some things," Cockerell said, overcoming his wariness of Basta and smiling, "We know for a fact it was the runt what took her. And we know he's living here with you. Put two and two together and what do you get?"

"I hope," Basta said in a low dangerous voice, "That you're not implying that I'm involved in the boy's lapse of judgement. That I'm assisting him by letting the two of them hide in my house," he took a threatening step towards Cockerell, hand hovering above his holster, "Because if you were, that would mean you're accusing me of betraying Capricorn and I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like it one bit."

Cockerell backed off uneasily, hands raised in a disarming gesture,

"I'm not accusing you of anything Basta. Were you and maidy out on a nice stroll? By the looks of it you only just got back. You didn't even know what the boy had done until I told you. No one's blaming you."

Despite the other's retreat, Basta quickly closed the space between them and thrust his face aggressively close to Cockerell's.

"They better not be," he hissed, "And they better not be stupid enough to think the runaways are in my house," he stabbed a finger towards the house, "I locked that door myself when we went out. It was still locked when you two dunces turned up. Otherwise you would have just waltzed in and had a peek around," he shook Cockerell by the neck of his shirt, "So what does that tell you huh? The two can't walk through walls. They aren't in there!"

He pushed Cockerell to the ground in disgust. The man glared up at him helplessly.

"I suggest you look for them elsewhere," Basta said, hovering over him intimidatingly, "Because you're not going to find them here."

"And are you going to help search for your brat Basta?" Flatnose asked, leaning nonchalantly on the butt of his gun. He seemed unconcerned by Basta's treatment of his companion.

Basta glared at him but didn't answer.

"I would suggest that you do," Flatnose went on, "Because if we don't find him, Capricorn isn't going to be happy. No sir, not happy at all. Someone just stealing one of his maids like that. If he can't have the boy, he is going to be looking for someone else to punish."

"What are you getting at fatnose," Basta snapped but he looked as though he already knew. He had paled and there was a hint of fear in his eyes amidst the fury.

Flatnose smiled a slow malicious smile.

"What I mean, friend, is the brat you've stupidly adopted like a puppy is going to land you in the firing line. Who do you think told us to check your house? It was Capricorn."

Basta's face went slack with shock.

"What?" he uttered in a tight, tense voice, "What did you say?"

Flatnose chuckled, clearly enjoying the man's discomfort. Cockerell smirked too from his vantage point on the ground.

"I think you heard quite well what I said. Did you think Capricorn wasn't clued in to the fact you've been keeping the boy as a pet? That's why as soon as he heard what your naughty puppy had done, he ordered us to start looking here."

"That's right," Cockerell said, rising to his feet not without effort, "But since you've made it adamantly clear he and the girl aren't inside, we'll go on our way. Who knows we might find them," he gave a shrug of indifference, "Then again we might not. Either way, it won't be our heads on the chopping block."

Basta stood frozen on the spot, no doubt contemplating his master's fury turned on him, the possible punishments he might receive in the boy's stead.

Then he smiled, the wild desperate smile of a trapped animal who knew it's time for escape was running out. He laughed as if trying to laugh away his fear.

"You find him? Cockerell, you couldn't even find your way home the other day. The boy's smarter than the two of you combined," he shook his head with a long-suffering sigh, "Once again it falls to me to get things done around here. I'll find the boy. You can be sure of that. He can't give me the slip. I know him too well."

_You'll find him and do what?_ Dafne thought worriedly. Surely he wouldn't hand the boy over to Capricorn to save his own skin. Would he? No doubt he was angry at Silvio was putting him in this predicament but he cared about the boy. If he cared about him, how could he deliver him to Capricorn knowing a possible death sentence awaited the boy? He couldn't. He...

As these thoughts were rushing through her head, Flatnose had slung his gun over his broad shoulder and started moving away from the house.

"If you're that confident," he said to Basta, "You don't really need us helping you look, do you. We'll just leave you to it. I would rather be hunting cats than those lovebirds anyway," he nodded almost lovingly at his gun, "Cats you can shoot whereas Capricorn wanted those two brought in alive."

This didn't fill Dafne with relief. It probably meant that Capricorn was planning on a crueller means of death than being riddled with bullets.

"Oh no you don't," Basta hissed, blocking Flatnose's path, looking like a small dog bearing it's teeth at a larger animal that was just as deadly, "As long as you've got eyes in your thick heads, you're going to search for them. I don't think Capricorn will take kindly to you abandoning his orders to shoot cats. It's unlucky to kill them anyway, I keep telling you that you idiot."

Dafne couldn't see what was preventing Flatnose from picking Basta off the ground by his throat and holding him there until he stopped breathing. She sometimes wondered why Flatnose obeyed Basta. Flatnose was different to Cockerell. He was physically stronger than Basta. Basta was likely quicker though, especially with his knife. Was that the reason? He feared Basta's knife. Or was it simply that he tolerated Basta because of his higher rank. She expected Flatnose was hoping that would soon change. Until then he would bide his time and follow the smaller commander's orders.

"Tell us where look then if you know the boy so well," he said.

"We'll start with the house he used to live in," Basta replied, giving him the address, "You two start off. I'll catch up after I let Dafne in the house. I can't leave her locked outside."

"No wouldn't want that," Cockerell said as he and Flatnose were leaving, muttering to his companion, "Don't want her running off too."

"What was that?" Basta snarled, obviously hearing what Cockerell hadn't intended him to.

Cockerell looked somewhat nervously over his shoulder,

"I said don't be too long. You don't want us to catch the boy without you and get the glory."

Basta sneered,

"I doubt you'll make to the end off the street by the time I catch up. You're as slow as a tortoise with that limp."

Cockerell glared at him but swallowed a retort. He already been shaken like a ragdoll and thrown on the ground by Basta. He presumably didn't want to chance anything else.

"Nice to see you again teach," Flatnose said to Dafne in a pleasant enough voice that made a chill run up her spine. This cat-killer frightened her. Something told her that he probably enjoyed killing people just as much as he did animals.

"Dafne," Basta's voice was a whisper but so sharp. It startled her as she had been preoccupied with watching Flatnose. She turned to look at the man addressing her. There was a forbidding black look on his face, "Get inside now."

She did as he said but she began bracing herself. She could tell by his expression and the tone of his voice that it wasn't just Silvio he was furious with. It was her.

Basta slammed the door almost ominously behind them, the sound making Dafne flinch.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, little mouse," he asked in her in a quiet grating voice.

At least he was giving her a chance to explain herself.

"I accidently told Silvio that Capricorn had threatened to kill Netta. That's why he's done this. I made him promise not to do anything but..." she trailed off, the rest he knew.

But this wasn't the full story and he called her out on it.

"How did you know he had threatened to kill the girl?"

Dafne sighed.

"Resa," she said, "She told me that Capricorn had threatened to kill Netta if she, Resa, tried to escape again. She wasn't going to escape though. I tried to get this part through to Silvio but obviously he didn't listen."

"I see," Basta said in almost understanding voice which made her hopeful, "So this is how this happened."

"Yes," Dafne said, looking at him pleadingly, "Please don't be angry at Silvio. I know he's done something very foolish but he was only trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Basta shouted at her, startling her so much she took a step back. But he was moving towards her anyway, "That's something you're obsessed with isn't it. Doing the right thing. You've filled the boy's head with this drivel and look what it's gotten him into. What it's gotten us into," he seized her shoulders, holding her in place so she couldn't back away him or his condemnation, "Do you realise how much trouble we're in right now? All three of us?" there was fear in his voice now, mixing with the anger, "Do you think Capricorn's going to believe we were completely ignorant? Were you listening to Flatnose? Capricorn sent them here. If I don't find Silvio, he's going to think I helped them escape. Do you know what the punishment for treachery is?" he didn't tell her but she could feel his hands shaking as he gripped her shoulders. Basta shook his head as if trying to banish the thought from his mind, "Even if I can convince him I had nothing to do with it. He'll probably never trust me again."

"Is that all you can think about?" Dafne said angrily, disgusted such self-pitying talk, "Yourself?"

"Who else is going to?" Basta hissed back, "Definitely not the boy. Was he thinking about what could happen to me if he took the girl? No. Were you thinking about me when you stupidly decided to goad him into doing it?"

"I did not goad him," Dafne said furiously, "It slipped out. The last thing I wanted was for him to put himself in danger. I don't want to see him dead or you for that matter."

"You should prepare yourself then," Basta said softly, leaning in close to her face, not doing so to kiss her but to deliver words that made her blood run cold, "Because I might not be able to clean up this mess the way you want me to."

"What do you mean?" she stammered fearfully.

He didn't answer. He drew away from her, heading to the door.

"Stay here," he told her, "And don't open this door to anyone while I'm gone. Do you understand? Don't go out and don't answer the door. For once in your life, you had better do exactly what I tell you."

"Basta wait," Dafne cried out desperately after him, "What are you going to do if you find him, please..."

He didn't answer, just closed the door in her face. That was no comfort at all. None at all.

_I can't just stay here_, Dafne thought despite Basta's orders. _I can't just stay here worrying while Silvio's out there_. If he and Netta were hiding somewhere in the village, she need to find them and warn them. She couldn't allow Basta to hand Silvio over to Capricorn. He hadn't stated outright that this was what he was planning to do but he had pretty much implied it.

_I might not be able to clean up this mess the way you want me to._

That's what he had said. He probably thought he had no choice. If he didn't bring the boy before Capricorn, he would become his replacement. He would have to pay the consequences for the boy's slight against his master. But surely Capricorn would be more merciful towards Basta. Basta was useful to him whereas Silvio was not. She doubted his punishment would be as severe as the latter's. It wouldn't be death at least. It was this reasoning which assured her that she needed to leave the house straight away. Hopefully she would be able to find Silvio and Netta before Basta. She had a feeling they were still in the village. She didn't think Silvio would leave without attempting to contact her. She just prayed this loyalty wouldn't be his downfall. He would have been better off getting the two of them as far away as possible.

_Silvio I hope I can find you_, she thought as she headed towards the door_. _

There was suddenly a knock on the door and she drew back with a cry of surprise. Had Capricorn sent more men to search Basta's house? She cursed whoever it was behind the door. How would she able to leave now? Maybe she shouldn't answer it. Basta had told her not to. They might leave. Then she would be able to venture out on her mission. She kept very still, breathing as quietly as possible. She hoped they had not heard her cry out before.

A brief moment passed. She strained her ears to listen for footsteps to indicate they were leaving. But there were no footsteps. And the knocking continued, short insistent raps one after the other and she heard a voice, a voice she recognised and filled her with relief.

"Dafne," Silvio's voice was low and urgent, "Dafne, if you're there, please let me in, please."

She didn't pause. She raced to fling open the door and throw her arms around the boy standing there.

"Silvio," she said, her voice slightly choking with emotion, "I was so worried about you. So worried."

"I know. I'm really sorry," the boy replied guiltily whilst glancing around with trepidation, "We need to get inside Dafne."

She nodded in understanding. Silvio couldn't stay out in the open. She noticed he was alone too. Where was Netta? But that question could wait until she shut the door behind them.

"I left her with Dustfinger," the boy answered.

"Dustfinger?" Dafne said in surprise.

Silvio nodded.

"I had to leave her with someone I could trust. At least you trust him so I thought I could too. I don't trust any of the other men besides Basta."

_You can't trust him either_, Dafne thought sadly. _He's out there looking for you so he can turn you in._

"Where is Basta?" the boy asked.

"He's..." Dafne was reluctant to tell him the truth, "Out looking for you." She left it at that.

"I was hoping he would be here too," Silvio said regretfully, "It would make things easier."

"Make what easier?" Dafne asked.

"Leaving the village," Silvio replied, "We all have to leave together remember? Like you said."

"Like I said," Dafne said quietly.

So that was why Silvio was here. Dafne had put this idea of a family exodus in his head. What could she say? The man he looked up to as a father wasn't tracking him down for the purpose of escaping together. Basta hadn't even considered this an option. Neither had she. Probably because she had felt Basta wasn't ready to commit to such an undertaking. But now that she thought about, why not leave now all four of them. What did Basta have to look forward if he stayed here? A vengeful Capricorn? A Capricorn whom he had said wouldn't trust him again. What was the point of sticking around if his beloved master rejected him? Why not chose her and Silvio, the two people who actually wanted him.

"Do you think he'll come back soon?" Silvio said hopefully.

"I don't know," Dafne said. Basta probably wouldn't rest until he found the boy. Ironically that meant he wouldn't return anytime soon and discover Silvio was actually here. She realised that time wasn't on their side. Besides Basta, Cockerell and Flatnose, how many more men were hunting Silvio down? "All I know is you can't wait around for Basta to come home. You need to go back to Netta and leave the village while you still can."

"What?" Silvio shook his head, "No we can't leave without you."

"You have to," Dafne said firmly, "If you're caught Silvio, you're going to die," she may as well use the worst case scenario to persuade him to do what she was asking.

"Die?" there was fear in the boy's voice.

"Yes Capricorn will have you killed. You've done him a great insult. He believes his maids as his property. When you took Netta, you were stealing something that belonged to him. He's not going to be merciful. You know that."

Silvio swallowed hard but didn't speak.

"He'll probably kill Netta too," Dafne said, making Silvio stare at her with wide panicked eyes, "If I know him well, he'll have her killed in front of you just to cause you as much pain as possible."

"Don't say that," Silvio pleaded, he couldn't bear to think of that happening, "Please don't say that."

Dafne placed her hand on the boy's shoulder solemnly,

"I have to," she said, "Because I need you to know how crucial it is for you to leave the village. Both your lives are stake. I couldn't bear..." she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, she need to stay strong and level-headed, "I couldn't bear to have you die. You're my _fratellino_. My family," she gripped his shoulder more tightly, "So please, please do what I say."

Silvio bowed his head, shut his eyes and nodded. Dafne sighed in relief.

"Good. You said Dustfinger is with Netta yes?"

Silvio opened his eyes and nodded again. His eyes were full of the sadness she was feeling herself, knowing she was about to be parted from him. But she was consoled by the fact she was acting in the boy's best interests. Hopefully their parting would only be temporary.

"When you go back to Dustfinger, tell him that I want him to help you escape," Dafne instructed, "He had promised to help Resa and I but you two will just have to do. Dustfinger knows his way around the forest. He's the best person to get you to safety as quickly as possible."

There was an issue she hadn't covered, something which was troubling Silvio.

"What will we do after?" he said worriedly, "We don't have any place to go. Netta and me are both orphans."

Dafne considered this dilemma a moment. The two of them couldn't wander around aimlessly. If she and Basta did make it out of the village, how would they be able to find them? Then an idea crossed her mind. She reached around her neck and took off the necklace she had been safe-keeping.

"Here," she held it out to Silvio who only stared at it confusedly, "This belongs to my old master, Signor Orazio. He's a very kind man and I know that he'll take the two of you in."

Silvio looked unconvinced,

"But he doesn't even know us. Why would he do that?"

Dafne took Silvio's hand and dropped the necklace into it.

"Because you'll tell him that I sent you. This necklace is proof. I want you to tell him that I was taken from the house by robbers and brought to their hideout. It's the truth after all. Tell him that you two escaped and need somewhere safe to hide. Tell him that I should be following behind you."

Silvio shut his hand around the necklace, holding it tightly as if he could squeeze out the anxiety he was feeling. But he couldn't.

"What if you don't? What if you can't."

Dafne cupped the side of his face tenderly,

"I'm never going to give up wanting to be free. I don't know how long it will take but the most important thing is for me to know you're somewhere safe waiting for me."

Silvio nodded. He tried to smile but failed. Dafne didn't smile either, her expression only becoming graver.

"I want you to promise me that you won't come back for me under any circumstances," she went on, "And you need to make sure that Signor Orazio doesn't do anything drastic like call the police. He might think he's doing the right thing but he'll be putting my life in danger," she held the boy's gaze, "Promise me Silvio."

"I promise," the boy said solemnly without looking away.

Dafne nodded, she could only hope he kept his word this time.

"I'll write down Signor Orazio's address and then you need to go," she said, hating how harsh and dismissive the last words sounded. But they needed to be said. He had lingered here for too long. Every second was precious. She had to hold off her grieving until he was gone. The paper and pens were still on the table from last night though Basta had arranged them more neatly. She went over and jotted down the address as quickly and legibly as she could.

She held it out to Silvio and noticed that her hands were shaking. So were the boy's. Their fingers touched and she felt his tremors mingling with her own. How long would it be before she saw him again? Saw his smile? Hug him even though it embarrassed him? Maybe she would never see him again. Her heart suddenly felt very tight, painfully tight. Silvio's face was beginning to swim in front of her, the tears were breaking through. She couldn't stop them this time.

"I'm sorry," the boy said mournfully, "I've been so stupid. I shouldn't have taken Netta. I didn't think things through."

Dafne drew her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could, with all the strength that came from loving him dearly. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, I don't want you regret anything," she said firmly, "You did what you thought was right. I'm proud of you for doing that. _Ti amo fratello_."

"I..." Even during this moment of farewell, Silvio was a little shy about responding in kind, it made her heart ache, he being so charmingly himself, "I love you too."

It took everything she had in her to let go of him. _You have to_, she told herself, _he needs to go now. It can't wait. It can't._

She ruffled his hair. She had always liked doing that, passing her fingers through those curls. Even in this moment of sadness, such a familiar action made Silvio's mouth twitch in a smile. A very brief, small smile but all he could muster. She smiled back, just as weakly.

"You have to go now," she said.

"I know," the boy replied.

Dafne walked him to the door. They regarded each other for the possibly last time. He nodded in readiness and she opened the door. He flew out into the night like a dog running away from home, off to find another. She shut the door quickly, she couldn't bear to watch, couldn't bear to see the back of him. Instead she leaned against the door and prayed.

_Please let him get out of here alive. Please let them make it to Signor Orazio's... Please let me get there too one day._

Now she had to wait for a certain someone to get home and convince him to take her there. She had to give him a chance at least to say yes. She hoped he would because if he said no, she was resolved go alone... somehow.

**To be continued...**

**Fratellino - little brother**

**Ti amo fratello - I love you brother**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Dafne wasn't sure how much time passed before there was another knock on the door. Her heart leapt wildly when she heard it. It couldn't be Basta. He wouldn't knock. Was it Silvio? Had he run into trouble and turned back, seeking a place of refuge? But it wasn't Silvio either. She could hear more than one voice on the other side of the door. The boy's wasn't one of them. But there was a voice she did recognise, even though she had only met its owner today.

"Hello? Dafne? It's Nico. We met earlier. I was with Pietro. Dafne?"

Nico? What was he doing here? She considered not answering. Basta had told her not to open the door to anyone. She had already disobeyed him but that was because it had been Silvio. Nico and whoever he had with him were a different story. But when she didn't reply, a more demanding voice replaced Nico's.

"Open up!" this voice was familiar too though she couldn't connect it to a face, "Capricorn's orders. If you don't, we'll break the door down."

"Break the door down? Isn't that kinda extreme?" that was Nico.

"Shut up Nico," came a third voice, "He's just saying that to make her open the door."

"Could you say that any louder," the demanding voice rebuked the third, "Do you think she's going to open up after hearing you say that?"

"Well we could smash the window to get in," suggested the third.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to smash Basta's window," Nico said a little uneasily, "He'd be pretty mad."

"Who cares? He has more pressing things to worry about than a broken window."

"But still..."

"Both of you shut up," the demanding voice interrupted, "You in there. Basta's girlfriend. Open this door," the banging on the door that followed didn't sound like it was being made by a fist, more like the butt of a gun, "Don't pretend you can't hear me. Open..." bang, "this..." bang, "door!" bang, bang.

Dafne sighed. She had a feeling they weren't going to let up, especially if they had been sent by Capricorn. But why had he sent them to search Basta's house again? Maybe she should take this as a good sign. If Capricorn thought Silvio and Netta were here, obviously the two hadn't been caught. If these three were part of the search party she would be doing the escapees a favour by stalling them here. She rubbed her eyes somewhat pointlessly, knowing she couldn't disguise the fact she had been crying. If they called her out on it, she would tell them it was none of their business. Other than her tear-streaked face, there was no proof that Silvio had come and gone.

She opened the door and when she did, she found a butt of a gun mere inches from her face. She recognised the man holding it. It was Sergio, one of the men from her lesson. That was why his voice had been familiar. He looked just as shocked as she was. He had obviously been going to knock again. He recovered and scowled at her.

"You should warn a person when you're about to open the door," he said, throwing the blame on her, "I could have broken your nose."

"Good thing you didn't, Basta would have cut your nose off Sergio," remarked the only man whose name she didn't know.

She recalled his face from church. It was quite a good-looking face too. He was someone her fellow maids liked to steal glances at. He had blonde hair, slicked back and combed and bright blue eyes. She also remembered him by his red leather gloves. They were quite distinct, a splash of colour against the black uniform.

He may have been handsome but he didn't look friendly, not friendly like Nico. Nico was the only one who looked happy to see her. He pushed up his sunglasses, he was wearing them even though it was dark out, showing her those memorable green eyes.

"Hey Dafne. Remember me?"

"Yes of course Nico," Dafne said with a light smile. She had only known him for a while but she found him quite likeable. He seemed to have a pleasant nature. He was a bit like... _Silvio_, she thought sadly. It pained her that he reminded of the boy she had just parted with.

"Long time no see huh," Nico said cheerfully, "Feels like it was only a couple of hours ago."

"It was only a couple of hours ago," Dafne said, figuring she may as well as begin stalling them by engaging Nico in conversation, "Did Pietro get through his conversation with _princi_... er, Gabriella, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he pretended to lose reception and hung up," Nico replied, his face suddenly turning gloomy, "Then he smashed my phone with his gun."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dafne said sympathetically amidst the laughter from Nico's companions. Nico's misfortune only seemed to amuse them, "That wasn't very nice of him."

Nico shrugged,

"He said he'd buy me a new one when we got back," he said, looking hopeful, "He just didn't want Gabriella calling him again."

"Small wonder," the blonde man said, "My sister's a handful at the best of times. I don't how he's managed to put with her for so long."

"Sister?" Dafne said in slight confusion.

"Ernesto is Pietro's brother in law," Nico explained.

"Oh I see," Dafne said, looking at Ernesto through new eyes. Was his sister as good-looking as he was? She wasn't sure why she was curious. Perhaps because she was interested to know the reason why Pietro was married to a woman he'd rather avoid, "Capricorn seems to have a very large extended family working for him doesn't he. Are you a mobster too?"

Ernesto looked surprised to be asked this question but he didn't deny it.

"I don't really like the term mob..."

"How did you know we were mobsters?" Nico cut in excitedly, "Did Basta tell you?"

"You can't include yourself in that category Nico," Ernesto said, popping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, the action seemed to show off his rather pouty lips, "You aren't from the old days."

Nico looked disappointed to be told this.

"That's because I was too young," he said, "If I had been old enough I would have..."

"Still been chauffeuring Pietro around because he promised your father he wouldn't let you do anything else," Ernesto interrupted before taking a drag of his cigarette, exhaling deliberately in Nico's direction.

"The driver's still an important part of the team," Nico said after he finished coughing on Ernesto's smoke.

Ernesto rolled his eyes at him,

"You would say that."

"That's enough," Sergio said impatiently, "We're not here to chatter on about how Nico's not really one of us..."

"I am though," Nico complained, "I wear the uniform and everything..."

"Stop whining," Sergio cut him off brusquely, turning to Dafne, "We're here to search the house. I don't need to tell you who for."

"No," Dafne said quietly, "No you don't. But I can tell you that they aren't here."

Sergio sneered,

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it. Now step aside and let us in."

Dafne did so. She had nothing to hide though the men expected she did. Ernesto and Sergio entered with their guns at ready. Nico didn't appear to have a weapon and he didn't partake in the search. He remained standing with Dafne while the other two checked the ground level then proceeded upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked her as soon as they were alone.

_Okay_, Dafne thought, _I've just said goodbye to my adopted brother. He's out there somewhere escaping and I don't know if he'll make it or not. No I'm not okay._

"I'm fine," she told Nico.

"It's just..." Nico said hesitantly, "Your eyes are pretty red."

"Really I'm fine," Dafne insisted, now very conscious of Nico's gaze on her face. He might seem nicer than the other men but she wouldn't confide anything to him. Nico was obviously close to Pietro and she didn't trust Pietro.

Nico chewed his lip, looking unconvinced. But thankfully he didn't press her further.

"Hey Serge," Ernesto called from upstairs, claiming Dafne's attention as well as Nico's, "Come have a look at all these bricks Basta has."

"Quite a collection," Sergio exclaimed a moment later, "He keeps going like this and he'll be able to build another house."

The men laughed.

"If he lives that long," Ernesto said, "Capricorn isn't very pleased with his golden boy right now."

Dafne winced at the comment as the men above their heads laughed some more. Nico watched her sympathetically.

"I bet he's kicking himself for choosing that boy as his personal apprentice," Sergio said as the two were coming down the stairs.

"I sometimes wondered about that boy," Ernesto said, "Never saw him at raids like the others except for that one time he got shot. I always thought that was strange for someone who was supposed to Basta's apprentice."

Sergio dropped his voice down low to say,

"Some of us were beginning to think he kept the boy around for something else. That was until..." he nodded his head over at Dafne, "you know. I mean think about it. He wasn't getting it from any woman until she came along."

Ernesto shrugged indifferently,

"Who knows what goes on behind closed doors? In any case, the boy isn't here. Neither is the girl."

"I told you they wouldn't be," Dafne said angrily. She had been able to pick up what Sergio had been saying and was disgusted that he had been implying, twisting Basta's paternal liking for the boy into something unsavoury. With absolutely no proof. "Now leave."

Ernesto chuckled,

"I think the lady of the house heard what you just said Sergio. I don't think she liked it."

"Yes I heard," Dafne growled, "My suggestion is to not judge people with your mind in the gutter. Silvio was like a son to Basta, nothing else."

Sergio sneered,

"A son? How sweet. I bet he doesn't think so anymore. If he finds him, he'll offer him up to Capricorn faster than Abraham offering up Isaac."

"And if he finds you here, he'll get out his knife," Dafne said. She couldn't stand this man's presence any longer even though she knew she should really keep stalling them, "So if were you, I'd leave before he gets back."

"Oh we'll leave," Sergio said nonchalantly as she glared at him, "But we're taking you with us."

"No you're not," Dafne objected immediately, not even caring to know his reasoning, "I'm staying right here."

"I don't think so," Sergio's voice hardened, "Capricorn's orders. He told us to search the house and bring you to him."

"Why don't you tell him that Basta will bring me later," Dafne said. She was worried as to why Capricorn was demanding her presence. He probably suspected her of enabling Silvio with his escape along with Basta. If she could just delay her summons until she spoke to Basta, convince him that they were better off leaving the village...

But Sergio quickly dashed her hopes.

"Afraid we can't do that," he said, "Capricorn was pretty insistent he see you as soon as possible. And he's not a man who likes to be kept waiting."

"I don't care," Dafne refused to give in, "I'm not leaving. Get out."

If only Basta would walk through the door right now. He would make them leave, insisting he take her to Capricorn himself. Then they would be alone and she could persuade him to take her to his car instead, drive out of this accursed village, away from Capricorn. But Basta didn't appear. She was on her own and outnumbered. Not that it mattered. It only took one of them, Sergio of course, to grab her arm and start squeezing her into submission.

"Don't think you can order me around Miss Ex-maid," he growled, "We're not in the classroom and Basta isn't breathing down my neck to make sure I play nice with you. I'm taking you to Capricorn and that's that. Understand?"

Dafne gave a cry of pain as he twisted her arm in the wrong direction. As soon as she did, Nico who had been watching uneasily from the sidelines came to her rescue.

"Hey Sergio, come on, stop that, you're hurting her."

"Stay out of this brat," Sergio snapped as Nico approached them, "You wanted to come with us but remember you're only here to watch."

"I've watched you make your point," Nico said, "I'd say she's ready to go with us now. Aren't you Dafne?"

Dafne nodded in frustrated acquiescence, gritting her teeth as pain burned up her arm.

"See?" Nico went on with a pacifying smile, "There's no reason to keep on hurting her."

"He's right," Ernesto chimed in, though his reason was less compassionate, "You don't want to break her arm. Otherwise we'll have to put up with her screaming the whole way."

Sergio released Dafne almost sullenly. She flew over to Nico, cradling her throbbing arm.

"You have a point there. We've had enough grief from this one already. The sooner we get her to Capricorn's the better."

Nico regarded Dafne with a look that was half-relief, half-concern. Dafne smiled at him shakily in gratitude. Her arm ached but without his intervention, she realised it could have been worse. Nico smiled back, taking her smile as reassurance that she was okay. She wasn't really okay but she accepted that she didn't have any choice but to go with them.

As Dafne stepped out into the night with the three men, she wondered where Silvio was at this very moment. She convinced herself to believe he had reached Netta and Dustfinger and together they were making their way out of the village. Were they past the bridge he liked to guard so much with his beloved dogs? He would miss them. Knowing Silvio, he would have been sad not to be able to take them along.

Speaking of animals, what about Ignacio? He was probably prowling the streets unaware that his mistress had fled. Poor Netta, she was probably devastated to have been forced to leave him behind. She loved that cat. Dafne would need to locate him somehow so she and Basta could take him with them when they...

_Stop it Dafne_, she thought, _you're getting ahead of yourself_. _You don't know Basta is going to agree to come with you. You don't even know when you'll get to talk to him next. You're being taken to see Capricorn remember. Who knows what's he has in store for you._

She knew it would be nothing good.

Mortola, not surprisingly, was waiting at the front door to relinquish Dafne from the men.

"Doesn't Capricorn want to hear our report?" Sergio ventured to ask as she was closing the door.

Mortola eyed him scornfully,

"What report? That you still haven't found the traitorous brat or the whimpering girl? Why would I let you waste his time? Don't bother coming back unless you have them!"

She slammed the door in Sergio's face.

"I know you're behind this somehow," she hissed as Dafne as she towed her harshly up the stairs, "I know how friendly you were with that little farmer's brat. The boy too. I know that he was living with you. You put them up to it I'm sure. I've made it a point to advise Capricorn very strongly of this."

"If I put them up to it, don't you think I would have escaped with them?" Dafne said. She may as well test this argument on Mortola before she reached Capricorn.

"How should I know," Mortola snapped, "Who knows how your conniving little brain works. But mark my words, those children will be found and you'll have a front row seat at their execution," she smiled maliciously, "Capricorn will let you live long enough to see that I'm sure."

A chill ran up Dafne's spine. Did that mean she was already condemned? Or was this just Mortola's expectation? She would soon find out. Mortola pushed her roughly into Capricorn's room and Dafne's lungs suddenly filled with heady smoke. It was being expelled from the cigars being smoked by the room's two occupants. One was Capricorn and the other was Pietro.

"Here she is, the crafty little madam," Mortola announced rather pointlessly as the two men were already starring at Dafne, "Still no sign of the boy and girl but I bet she could point us in the right..."

Capricorn took a puff of his cigar, raising his hand to silence her.

"That's enough. Go downstairs and wait for Basta to arrive."

Dafne's eyes widened at Basta's name. He was coming here. Had he been summoned like her? Did that mean Capricorn wanted them to stand trial together?

Sitting in his armchair amidst the smoke Capricorn looked like a dragon in his lair. A pale predatory dragon with colourless eyes boring into her. She barely acknowledged the man standing beside him, even though she hadn't expected him to be present. Capricorn was the one she had to keep her eye on. He was the one who held her life in his hands.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," the dragon said without the faintest flicker of a smile.

Dafne was taken aback.

"Congratulations?" she stammered.

Capricorn purposely blew smoke in her direction.

"You and Basta becoming a couple," he said as she choked on the fumes, "To say I'm surprised would be understatement," he didn't look surprised though, his expression was indifferent. But Dafne had learned to fear this poker face of his, to fear what was bubbling beneath it, "I never would have thought in a million years that you would have given yourself to him."

Dafne shrugged weakly, no words coming to her so she could respond. Though Capricorn carried on talking as if he hadn't expected her to,

"Then again, I never would have thought that a brat - a brat who never lit a single fire or strangled a single rooster - that a seemingly spineless brat like that would steal away with one of my maids, bold as you please," he sighed, "Perhaps I'm slipping. I don't seem able to predict people they way I use to. What do you think Pietro?"

"People are quite irrational when it comes to love," Pietro said in a soothing voice, "It makes them difficult to predict. You can't blame yourself. You're still the sharpest person I know when it comes to reading people. Quite impressive for someone without a psychology degree."

Pietro smiled at Dafne but she only regarded him suspiciously. Why was he here? Why was he here comforting Capricorn while the rest of men were presumably out hunting Silvio and Netta? Whatever the reason, his ego-stroking seemed to work as well on Capricorn as it had on Basta.

"Well it is something I pride myself in," Capricorn said, "I've always said you need to know how people work to be able to manipulate them."

"Yes I completely agree," Pietro said, puffing on his cigar.

"Take a person in love," Capricorn said, "They might be prone to unpredictable acts of stupidity but I know I only need to threaten to harm a single hair on their loved one's head to make them obey me," he smiled meaningfully at Dafne, "That I can predict with complete certainty."

His words filled her with unease, especially since he directed them at her. On top of this unease, the smoke was making her feel nauseous. It was not a pleasant combination. Pietro must have noticed the effect it was having on her and spoke up on her behalf.

"Should we give the lady a seat?" he said, not without a trace of concern, "Poor thing looks like she's about to faint."

Capricorn shrugged apathetically,

"If you wish. It would a shame for her to be unconscious when Basta arrives."

Pietro fetched the chair over by the writing desk.

"It's the cigar smoke yes?" he said as she collapsed into it. He held onto her arm supportively as she did, even though she hadn't requested him to, "It takes some getting used to."

Dafne nodded and mumbled "thank you".

Pietro smiled,

"You're welcome _bella_."

"Is that what you think Pietro?" Capricorn asked somewhat scornfully, having heard him, "Do you think she's beautiful?"

"Don't you?" Pietro replied, lingering by her side. Dafne wished he would go back over to Capricorn. She had been grateful for seat but she didn't want him leaning over her, "Basta's a lucky man."

"Lucky I gave her to him more like," Capricorn said, "Not that he's done much lately to deserve my generosity. Quite the opposite."

Dafne could hear his voice sharpening in disapproval. She felt a little better now that she was off her feet, well enough to start pleading Basta's case. Hers as well.

"He had nothing to do with what Silvio did," she said, "He - we didn't know what the boy had done until Cockerell and Flatnose told us. We had gone for a walk and those two were at the house when we got back. As soon as heard about it, Basta went off to look for him... to bring him to you. Neither of us approve of the boy's actions. It was foolish, more than that, it was... a betrayal. Yes a betrayal and we hope you can forgive us any past affiliation with him."

Saying such lies felt like spitting out mud. But they were words that Dafne thought were necessary. She could only hope that Capricorn accepted them as truth. Hoped but feared he wouldn't because her lies sounded amateurish and insincere to her ears. She knew she wasn't the best liar. She had been unable to keep the truth from Silvio and that had lead to this mess.

Capricorn studied her pleading face for an agonisingly drawn out moment.

"Past affiliation," he said finally, "And what was the nature of your affiliation with him exactly?"

Dafne shrugged,

"To me? He was just Basta's apprentice. Nothing more," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

_Nothing except for being my fratellino_...

Capricorn stabbed out his cigar in a nearly ash tray, settled back and began inspecting his nails,

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he said, not bothering to look up from her fingers to see her reaction.

"Yes," Dafne said as evenly as she could, "It's the truth."

Capricorn sneered,

"Hardly. I've been informed you were quite friendly with the boy before you became Basta's maid. I also know that he began living with Basta around the same time you did. Am I to believe that this is a mere coincidence?"

"No. I admit we were friends," Dafne said nervously, "But that doesn't mean..."

"Oh it means a great deal," Capricorn said, "It means that this boy held more significance to you than what you first implied," his expression darkened, "which means you were lying to me. So what else are you lying about?"

"Nothing," Dafne said desperately, "He was my friend but now he's not. He was Basta's apprentice but now he's not. He's betrayed us just as much as he's done you. He's put our lives at risk because you think we're his accomplices. But we're not. Please believe me, we're not."

_Please forgive me for saying all this Silvio, _she thought, _but I need to talk Capricorn out of punishing Basta and I. I need him to let us leave his house so we can escape like you're doing... at least I hope you're still escaping. I hope you haven't been caught. If you are caught, I have no idea what I can do for you. I don't even know if what I'm doing now is going to work._

"What do you think Pietro?" Capricorn asked the man still standing beside her, "Do you believe she's telling the truth?"

Dafne looked up at Pietro begging him with her eyes, _please say yes. _

"She's definitely frightened," Pietro said, not breaking Dafne's gaze, "She's been frightened since Mortola pushed her through that door. That says a lot I think."

"What do you mean?" Capricorn said with slight irritation. Pietro hadn't given him a straight answer.

"I mean she's obviously afraid of being punished. She's afraid of Basta being punished too. Aren't you?"

Dafne nodded mutely. She wasn't sure where he was heading with this but she hoped he was on her side.

Pietro smiled,

"And I'm sure Basta feels the same way."

"Get to the point Pietro," Capricorn said testily.

"Certainly. My point is why would she and Basta help the boy escape and then wait around if they knew they were likely to be punished for it? It makes no sense. Especially for Basta. He's the last man I would expect to betray you. He worships the ground you walk on."

"I couldn't disagree with you on that," Capricorn said to Dafne's building relief. Pietro's logic seemed to be swaying him.

"I don't know how close he was to this boy," Pietro went on, "But I don't think the brat would have been worth Basta jeopardising his life or Dafne's just to help him. Dafne said herself that Basta didn't hesitate to start looking for him. If you hadn't sent for him just now, he probably would have carried on searching until he found him for you. You know what Basta's like. He's bloody stubborn."

_Maybe I should be grateful that Capricorn's summoned him then, _Dafne thought.

Out of all the men who could be out looking for the escapees, Basta posed the biggest threat, especially if he thought his life depended on it. Dafne was grateful for Pietro too. She was now thankful for his presence in the room though she wondered why he had gone to the trouble of defending his rival. Grateful or not, she still didn't feel she could trust him. There had to be some motive she wasn't seeing.

Still his words had worked their magic on Capricorn. His master was regarding the man with a look of something almost like admiration. It was a look that Basta would have killed to be graced with.

"You know you make a rather convincing lawyer Pietro," he said.

Pietro chuckled,

"Well I've spent a bit of time in front of jury," he said, "But you asked for my opinion and I've given it to you."

"A rather selfless opinion," Capricorn observed, "If Basta were in your shoes, he wouldn't have done the same. You know that. He's always been jealous of you."

Pietro laughed again,

"Ah but that's what makes him so amusing. That's why I'd prefer to keep him around," Dafne jumped as he put a hand on her shoulder, "And his lovely girlfriend as well. I quite like her. For one thing she's a lot more quiet than my wife."

_I won't stay quiet if you don't remove your hand_, Dafne thought. Did he think he'd won the right to touch her?

Capricorn regarded Dafne almost like a long-suffering parent.

"She may seem quiet but she's proven herself a handful," he told Pietro, "She tried to escape once with another of my maids."

"Is that right?" Pietro said with genuine surprise.

"Oh yes. Though it didn't work out how you wanted it to, did it my dear?" Capricorn said to Dafne with mock sympathy, "But at least you didn't get bitten by a snake," he turned to Pietro, "The other one did. Fortunately she survived. She's my favourite maid despite her wilfulness. I suppose it's because she's beautiful. More beautiful than this one," he pointed at Dafne, "Makes Dafne look like a weed under the shadow of a flower. More silent than her too. Resa is mute."

"Is she blonde?" Pietro inquired, "I think Basta may have mentioned her."

"I'm sure he has," Capricorn said with an amused sneer, "He used to fancy her but Resa loathed him. Eventually he got tired of being rejected and moved onto this one. A step down but it seems to have paid off for him. He's convinced her to love him somehow. Quite a turnaround since she used to hate him. You should have seen the fuss she made when he first asked me to let him have her. She wasn't quiet then I can assure you."

"Well something must have changed," Pietro said, "She told me she was happy being with him."

"Did she just," Capricorn drawled, "I bet Basta's even more so. Let me give you an opinion Pietro as you've given me yours. I've found that happiness is just as easy to exploit as love. You threaten to take away the source and people will do just about anything to be given it back. Whatever the price."

They sounded like ominous words to Dafne, especially when Basta chose that precise moment to barge into the room, eyes zooming in on Capricorn's chair, where he doubtlessly expected his master to be.

"Sir, I..." then he noticed Dafne. He starred at her in utter surprise, surprise and fear. He obviously hadn't had any idea she had been brought here, "Dafne, what..."

"Hello Basta," Capricorn said, "I was just talking about you."

**To be continued...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Basta turned nervously back to Capricorn,

"You were?"

Capricorn nodded almost lazily,

"Yes. Talking about what I'm going to do with you."

Dafne saw the fear in Basta's eyes.

"Sir the boy - it's not fault," he began to protest, "I didn't..." he glanced at Dafne, "We didn't have anything to do with it. I swear to you, we..."

"Yes I know," Capricorn cut in, looking bored, "We've been over this already without you," he indicated Dafne and Pietro with a sweep of his arm, "These two pleaded your case."

Basta regarded his self-appointed lawyers with surprise.

"They have?" then his eyes narrowed, "Why do you have your hand on her shoulder?" he growled at Pietro.

Dafne had forgotten the presence of Pietro's hand in the wake of Basta coming in. She glanced at it now as if she had only just noticed it.

"Dafne was feeling a little sick before," Pietro replied, smiling amicably but not removing his hand, "I'm just holding her to keep her steady."

Dafne stared at him in disbelief.

_You liar_, she thought, _I don't why you've put your hand on me but I know that's definitely not the reason_.

Basta didn't look convinced either but he was concerned.

"Were you feeling sick little mouse?" he asked Dafne, too busy looking at her to notice Capricorn sneer and roll his eyes.

"It was the cigar smoke," she replied, brushing off Pietro's hand as the man wouldn't do it himself, "But I'm fine now."

Basta smiled briefly at her before turning back to Pietro with a more unfriendly expression,

"She says she's fine so step away from her."

Pietro raised his hands looking unbothered by Basta's brusqueness,

"As you wish."

"I must say you're treating Pietro rather ungratefully," Capricorn remarked as Pietro strolled back to his side, "Considering he just defended you from treason charges."

Basta's head snapped around to stare at Capricorn wildly,

"Treason charges? But I've committed no treason..."

"Yes yes," Capricorn interrupted him again, "Like I said, Pietro's already cleared your name on that account. I think you should get down on your knees and thank him."

Basta looked uncertain as if he couldn't tell if Capricorn was ordering him to do this or not.

"Surely you don't expect me..."

Capricorn shrugged,

"Why not? He probably saved your life. What better way to show your gratitude."

"Please..." Basta protested in a small disgusted voice, "Please don't make me..."

Pietro chuckled before jumping in to spare Basta the humiliation.

"Don't worry. That won't be necessary. I know how very grateful Basta is deep down."

He laughed as Basta very gratefully glared daggers at him.

Capricorn looked a little disappointed but he shrugged,

"It's your choice," he said then smiled, "Would you rather Dafne come and do it instead?"

"No!" Basta objected before Dafne even had time to react.

Capricorn ignored him,

"What do you think?" he asked Pietro slyly, "You think she's beautiful. There's nothing like a beautiful woman throwing themselves at your feet."

"Did you call her that?" Basta snarled at Pietro, "Did you call her beautiful?"

Pietro regarded the other man's anger mildly.

"She is beautiful. I'm paying you a compliment by saying so."

"Paying me a compliment?" Basta snapped, "Like hell you are. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking. You think you can have any woman who catches your eye..."

He went and placed his hand on Dafne's shoulder, the same spot Pietro's hand had once been.

"But you can't have Dafne. She's mine and no one is going to take her away from me."

"Oh is that what you think," Capricorn said in a soft voice. Basta heard him and turned uneasily, the anger receding from his face, "You think that no one can take her away."

"Yes," Basta said, "Because..." he glanced down at Dafne. She met his gaze and smiled. It seemed to boost his confidence because he went on say, "Because she loves me."

"Because she loves you," Capricorn said in a harsh mocking voice which made Basta flinch. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing his servant scornfully, "Well that's what you've always wanted wasn't it. Some woman to love you. And who gave you this woman Basta do I need to remind you?"

Basta bowed his head,

"You did," he said quietly.

"Yes I did," Capricorn said, "And why did I give her to you?"

Basta shifted uncomfortably like a child under interrogation,

"As... as a reward."

"A reward for what?"

"For serving you faithfully."

"Yes that's right," Capricorn drawled sarcastically before his tone become more severe, "And do you think you've served me very faithfully of late Basta?"

Basta's head jerked up, eyeing his master worriedly.

"I... well... yes," he stammered without conviction.

"Yes? Is that what you really think? Let's consider how you've performed recently. You left your post in the middle of an operation," Capricorn ticked this off on his finger, "You failed to procure the girl I wanted," another finger, "And now your apprentice has run off with one of my maids..." another finger.

"Surely you can't hold the last one against me," Basta protested.

Capricorn bundled the ticked fingers into a fist and slammed it down on the arm rest.

"He was _your_ apprentice," he spat as Basta winced, "That makes him your responsibility. His crime is your responsibility."

"I know that," Basta said desperately, "And I will find him for you. I will. Let me go and..."

"Oh I will," Capricorn said, silencing Basta with a raise of his hand, "But not until you've rethought the answer to my question."

"What question?" Basta asked timidly.

Capricorn stared at him in frustrated disbelief.

"The question of whether or not you've served me faithfully of late."

"Oh?" Basta said in a small voice. Then he sighed, hanging his head in defeat, "No I haven't."

"So you admit that you've failed me?" Capricorn went on.

"Yes," Basta mumbled.

"I'm glad you've been able to get that through thick skull," Capricorn said, "Because it will help you make sense of what I'm about to do."

Basta raised his head,

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a quiet anxious voice.

Capricorn made him suffer in suspense a while before he answered.

"I'm taking back your reward."

It took a moment for Basta to comprehend what his master was saying. A moment before a horrible look realisation dawned on his face.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "No you can't take her back."

He gripped Dafne's shoulder tightly but she only dimly felt it. She was staring at Capricorn in shock. Take her back?

_No, no_, she thought desperately, _you can't do that. You can't..._ But he could. She knew he could. So did Basta.

"Please," he pleaded, "Please don't do that."

"Why not?" Capricorn said, indifferent to Basta's plea, "You've failed me and this is your punishment. You can have her back when you've proved your worth to me again."

Prove his worth? Dafne knew exactly what this would entail. She now realised Capricorn's game. He had hinted at it earlier when he had been philosophising about happiness.

_You threaten to take away the source and people will do just about anything to be given it back. Whatever the price._

Capricorn expected Basta to pay for her by committing atrocities. Thought of such an exchange sickened her. She needed to do something. She needed to convince Capricorn not to take her back just yet. She needed him to let her go with Basta tonight. If he did, they could use the opportunity to leave the village. Capricorn would never be able to separate them then. Not if they disappeared out of his reach.

She went to rise but Basta held her down,

"Don't," he whispered, thinking she was moving to obey Capricorn by leaving his side.

"It's alright," she patted his hand reassuringly, "Just let go for a moment."

Basta resisted at first but eventually allowed her to prise his hand off. With a deep breath, she approached Capricorn and lowered herself down on her knees before him. She was too overwhelmed by desperation to feel the humiliation of such a degrading position. She looked up into his amused face beseechingly,

"Please," she said, "Give Basta one more chance before you take me from him."

Capricorn chuckled,

"See what you missed out on Pietro," he said.

Pietro didn't seem like he regretted the opportunity. He looked uncomfortable watching Dafne prostrate herself. Capricorn was the only one enjoying it, relishing his power.

"One more chance," he said to Dafne, "One more chance you said."

"Yes. Please."

Capricorn stroked his lip with his finger contemplatively. In the silence of his pondering, Dafne could feel the rapid thumping of her heartbeat as if she was running instead of kneeling still.

"Well," Capricorn said finally, making her heart speed up even more in anticipation, "I will say this," he was addressing Basta, Dafne glanced over shoulder to see the look of pained anxiety on his face, "she loves you enough to sacrifice her dignity. If I were you, I'd be touched."

Basta nodded, his eyes shifting to Dafne. He gave her a nervous but tender smile. She smiled back, just as nervous, just as tender.

"I would also," Capricorn went on, drawing their attention back to him, "be very determined not to screw up the final chance she's secured you."

Dafne nearly leapt to her feet in joy. She had done it. She had convinced him. They were free.

Basta looked tremendously relieved. Relieved and eager.

"I won't screw up. Thank you, my Lord. Thank you. I..."

Capricorn cut him off with a raised hand.

"Spare me the sycophantic gratitude. It won't help you catch that boy."

Basta's happiness evaporated.

"Boy?" he said uneasily.

"Have you suddenly gone senile?" Capricorn sneered, mistaking his reaction for forgetfulness, "I'm talking about your lovesick apprentice," he pointed to the window, "I want you to go out there and bring him back. The maid too," Capricorn smiled thinly, "I want you to bring them back so I can watch you cut their throats."

The elation Dafne had felt now blackened into fearful repulsion. She couldn't picture the act in her mind but she imagined Basta's sharp blade and blood pooling on the floor, growing bigger and bigger.

_Don't think about it_, she tried to tell herself, _it's not going to happen. It won't happen because you're going to leave with Basta and meet Silvio and Netta at Signor Orazio's. No more village. No more Capricorn. No more killing._

"If that is what you desire," Basta was saying to Capricorn, no eagerness in his voice, only resignation.

"I do desire it," Capricorn said, "And you should too if you want to keep your little maid."

Basta nodded, moving to reach for Dafne,

"Let me take her home," he said, "Then I'll find them."

"I don't think so," Capricorn said, his words making Basta freeze, "She'll stay with me in the meantime."

An icy fear gripped Dafne's heart as she registered his words.

_No! No! I can't stay! I need to leave! It's our one chance! Our one chance!_

"But you said..." Basta protested.

"I said I would give you a final chance," Capricorn said, "Which you're squandering by wasting your time here. Do you want Dafne's stay at my house to become permanent?"

Basta shook his head vehemently,

"No."

Capricorn gestured at the door,

"Then do something about it."

Basta took an obedient step towards the door then stopped.

"Can I say goodbye first."

Capricorn rolled his eyes, motioning Dafne to rise,

"I'd make it quick if I were you. Walk him to the door if you like."

Each step towards the door was painful. Painful because she knew that once she got to the door she could go no further. She wouldn't be leaving him after all. They wouldn't be leaving the village. She had no idea what to do now. She didn't want Silvio and Netta brought back and killed. But if Basta returned empty-handed, who knew how much blood Capricorn would expect him to shed before he handed her back over to him. Blood that would be as much on her conscience as Basta's.

She was so lost. Utterly lost.

Basta drew his arms around her. There was no comfort in his embrace but she held onto him desperately, holding him in place, not wanting him to leave and decide their fate.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her, "But I have no choice. I need to find them."

Dafne shook her head,

"You won't find them," she whispered, "I don't want you to."

"Time tock Basta," Capricorn informed him cruelly.

"I have to go little mouse," Basta said apologetically, sliding his arms away.

But she refused to let him go. When she did, he didn't attempt to prise her off. He just stood there watching her cling to him with a conflicted expression on his face.

Capricorn sighed,

"Pietro, go help Basta disengage himself. He doesn't seem able to."

"Don't you come near us," Basta snarled before Pietro hadn't even moved, "Please dear heart you need to let go of me," he pleaded in a low voice so only she could hear, "Don't make me force you myself."

With a heavy heart, Dafne relented. She couldn't hold him here forever. She couldn't stop him walking out the door after he stroked her face a final time.

Then he was gone and she stared at the closed door, imagining him walking out another door, the front door, heading out into the night without her.

Off to hunt Silvio and Netta. She hoped he wouldn't succeed. She wanted the two to remain alive and free despite the consequences it would have for her and Basta.

She was staring so intensely at the door, without even seeing, lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't register Pietro's approach until he put his hand on her arm.

"Don't worry," he said as she regarded him with startled alarm, "He'll find them."

"Bring her to me Pietro," Capricorn called.

Instinctively and rather irrationally Dafne went to jerk her arm away but Pietro's hold tightened like a clamp.

"Come," he said, not without sympathy on his face, "You can't stare at a door all night."

Dafne allowed herself to be brought over to Capricorn. What else could she do? She was all out of ideas. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of vast ocean and there was nothing she could do by let herself be taken by the current.

"Pietro, go and tell Mortola she has one more bird that needs to be shut in with others tonight."

Despite how tightly he'd held her arm, Dafne wished Pietro hadn't been dismissed, leaving her alone with his master.

"So tell me," Capricorn said to her, "I want to know. How did he do it?"

Dafne regarded him wearily, unsure what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"How did Basta make you love him," Capricorn elaborated impatiently; "I know it wasn't jewels or gifts. They wouldn't have been enough to make you overlook the wrongs he's done you. So what was it? What won you over?"

"Kindness," Dafne answered since he was determined to know. She didn't expect him to understand. She expected him to sneer, which he did.

"Kindness?" Capricorn scoffed, "Is that it? You gave yourself to him because he acted all nice around you," he shook his head, "I never took you to be such a fool."

"It wasn't an act," Dafne replied, "I would have seen through that. Basta has goodness in him. A goodness you can't see because you've only ever needed his bad side to do your bidding."

"Goodness," Capricorn spat out the word like he'd eaten something offensive, "There's no goodness in Basta. He's comprised of less nobler stuff. Possessiveness. Jealousy. Desperation. Loneliness. Rage... Deceitfulness. Mustn't forget deceitfulness. After all he's deceived you."

"You're wrong," Dafne said, refusing to listen to him. He was trying to make her doubt herself, "He hasn't deceived me. There is good in him."

"No there isn't," Capricorn smiled, confident of that fact, "And I'm going to prove it to you."

_I'm going to prove it to you._

Capricorn's words filled Dafne with dread and she kept dwelling on them as Mortola whisked her off to the maids' sleeping quarters. She was so preoccupied with the words that she barely caught any of the woman's nasty self-satisfied comments as they went.

"Here you lot," Mortola called into the dark yet familiar room she shoved Dafne into, "An old friend come to stay."

She sneered smugly at Dafne for a final time and slammed the door. Standing in the pitch black Dafne heard Mortola turn the key in the lock followed by the sound of her quick but stilted footsteps.

"Dafne?" a voice whispered in surprise, "Is that you?"

Dafne recognised the voice. It belonged to Marianna.

"Yes it's me."

There was the rustle of sheets being pushed back.

"Resa," that was Agnese, "Light a candle for us, will you?"

Dafne's heart did a leap. Resa was here.

She was. A moment later Dafne could see her lovely face, glowing in the light of the candle she was holding.

Dafne wanted to run over to hug her but stayed put. They were no longer friends. That was her fault.

To her surprise, Resa approached her instead, her face enquiring and concerned.

She wasn't the only one. Agnese also came over, followed by Marianna. Their expressions matched Resa's.

"What are you doing here? What's happened?" Agnese asked.

"Have you heard anything about Netta?" Marianna said before Dafne even had a chance to answer Agnese's questions.

She was somewhat glad too. She didn't want to talk about how Capricorn had taken her from Basta like she was a toy. She didn't want to talk about Basta in front of Resa.

"I know she hasn't been found yet," she said. The three women let out a collective sigh of relief. Dafne turned to Resa, "Dustfinger is helping Netta and Silvio escape."

Resa smiled. It felt so good to have Resa smile at her even though the smile wasn't for her. It was for Dustfinger.

"How do you know he's helping them?" Agnese asked.

"Silvio sought him out after he took Netta," Dafne explained, "He knew we were friends so he could trust him. He left Netta with him and came to see me at Basta's house. Basta wasn't there, he was out looking for them," she winced to say this part. It didn't put Basta in a good light but it was the truth.

"Why did he risk coming to see you?" Marianna said, "Especially since Basta could have been home."

"He wanted me to escape with them," Dafne said.

"Well why didn't you?" Agnese said, 'It would have been a good opportunity."

"Because..." Dafne was reluctant to tell them the truth. She had stayed for Basta, "Because I would have slowed them down. I twisted my ankle today and the last person you need with you in an escape is a limping woman."

This wasn't a complete lie. She had twisted her ankle. All three women were starring at her sympathetically, pitying her apparent bad luck. Their pity made her uncomfortable. Their reaction would have been different if she had stated the true reason for staying behind.

"Anyway, it wasn't important for me to go," she went on, "Netta and Silvio were the ones who really needed to get away. And they have a strong chance with Dustfinger helping them."

"Let's hope you're right," Agnese said, not looking entirely reassured, "If they get caught that will be the end of them."

Marianna put her arm around her.

"Try not to think about that," she said. There were cracks in her soothing voice, showing she was just as worried as Agnese, "Like Dafne said, they have a good chance."

But Agnese wasn't comfort by her friend's words. She only grew more gloomy.

"I don't think I could stand to lose Netta," she said, a tremble in her voice, "She's such a sweet girl and she's been through so much. I was so afraid that day she ran off the first time. Afraid for her life. I'm just as afraid for her now. I've already lost one friend since coming here. I don't want to lose Netta like I did Cecilia."

Cecilia. Dafne recognised the name. She had been the girl Basta had taken to hospital after being bitten by a snake. She remembered Basta telling her that she had discharged herself and escaped. But Agnese was acting as if Cecilia had died.

_That's because she thinks she did_, Dafne realised, _no one must have told her_. She suspected Mortola would have used such a lie to cover up the humiliation of a girl escaping. It made sense. She didn't want other maids holding out a chance for their own shot at freedom.

"Cecilia's not dead," Dafne told Agnese.

Agnese stared at her confusion. So did Marianna and Resa. But Dafne focused on Agnese.

"You were told otherwise weren't you," Dafne said sympathetically, "I'm sorry that you were. It must have caused you a lot of heartache, thinking your friend was dead."

Agnese regarded her almost fearfully,

"What are you talking about?" she said, "She is dead. She got bitten by a snake and died."

Dafne shook her head,

"She got bitten but she didn't die. Basta took her to hospital and she escaped from there after she recovered."

Agnese stared at her stunned.

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Basta told me."

Agnese's face hardened and she gave a derisive laugh.

"And you believed him? He's the one responsible for Cecilia getting bitten in first place," she said with venom in her voice.

_She hates him_, Dafne thought, _she hates him as much as Resa._ But Agnese's reason for hating him was based on misinformation.

"No he wasn't. He didn't set the snake on her."

"Yes he did," Agnese said angrily, "I bet he fed you that lie too," she narrowed her eyes at Dafne, disgust on her face, "I know you're with him now. We all know you're his girlfriend."

"That's got nothing to do with what we're talking about," Dafne said defensively.

"It has everything to do with it," Agnese snapped, "You might have fallen for his lies but don't expect the rest of us to."

"But I'm telling you the truth," Dafne was unable to stop herself shouting out of helplessness, "Why don't you believe me? I may be Basta's... girlfriend but I'm still your friend."

Agnese tore away Marianna's arm so she bring herself up close to Dafne.

"You're _not_ my friend," she growled in Dafne's face, "You're a traitor. I don't why you've been shut up in here. Probably to spy on us. Find out if we know anything about the escape so you can pass it on to Bas..."

She never got to finish as Dafne slapped her across the face. She hadn't been able to stop herself. What Agnese had been saying had been so unfair, so hurtful.

"How dare you accuse me of that," she cried, though she immediately regretting striking her, "I would never do that. Ever!"

Agnese backed away from her. Hurt and surprise in her eyes. Fear too. That was the worst thing for Dafne to see. Fear. She had never made another person fear her before. It was an awful feeling.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to follow her, "I didn't mean..."

"You stay away from me," Agnese said in shrill warning.

Dafne stopped, standing helplessly on the spot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Resa shaking her head. She saw the disappointment on her face. It was horrible to see.

"I see he's rubbing off on you," Agnese said, drawing Dafne's attention back to her. Behind her, Marianna's face held the same amount of condemnation, "I should have figured. Are you carrying a knife as well?"

_They're all against me now,_ Dafne thought sorrowfully. She didn't answer. There was no point. Their minds were made up, whether or not she was carrying a knife. She was no longer one of them.

"Come on," Agnese said, placing her hand on Marianna's shoulder.

Marianna nodded. The two of them disappeared from the sphere of light from Resa's candle, returning to their beds.

Resa remained standing where she was. Dafne took this as a hopeful sign.

"Resa," she turned to her desperately, "Please I didn't..."

Resa's face was full of sadness. She shook her head again and the motion made Dafne's heart ache painfully.

"Resa," Dafne said, tears springing in her eyes, knowing what was going to come next. She was going to leave her.

She appeared conflicted about it though, she was chewing on her lip.

But in the end, Resa went back to her bed, candle in hand, leaving Dafne to be swallowed up by the dark.

From her bedside, she glanced over in Dafne's direction. Then she took a deep sighing regretful breath and blew out the candle.

Dafne found her way to the closest empty bed. It was Netta's. She lay in it, smelling the ghostly scent of the girl's hair. It smelt faintly feline. It was familiar but it offered little comfort from the grippingly lonely feeling of Dafne's ostracism.

She missed Basta. She missed him even if he was the reason her friends had turned their backs on her. They didn't know him like she did. They didn't know he had goodness inside him.

Didn't he?

How much goodness could a person have if they slit a boy's throat?

Dafne rolled on her side, gripping the sheet with her fists restlessly.

What if he went through with it though? What if Basta caught Silvio and Netta and executed them, as Capricorn wanted? It would break her heart. She would never be able to forgive him.

Capricorn's words drifted tauntingly back into her head again.

_There's no goodness in Basta... I'm going to prove it to you. _

Dafne was worried. Very worried.

**To be continued...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Basta had been gone for three days. The length of time made Dafne half hopeful because it meant he hadn't found Silvio and Netta. However, it also worried her because it showed how determined he was in hunting them, refusing to return and report failure. Dafne had spent most of this duration locked in the maids' bedroom where all her meals were delivered to her. Her confinement had surprised her at first. She had expected to be put to work but no.

She supposed shutting her in the bedroom meant she couldn't escape. It also kept her isolated, segregated from the other maids until they came to bed. Not that she wasn't already isolated from them. Marianna and Agnese ignored her completely. As for Resa, Mortola had her transferred to another room. She was probably suspicious of the two conspiring together. Mortola had no doubt been informed of their falling out by Orlanda. But that hadn't stopped her from taking this precaution. Dafne suspected she believed Resa had also had a hand in Netta's escape. Dafne was somewhat glad Resa had been moved. She could take the silence treatment from the other two. Resa's rejection felt far worse.

Mortola hadn't made the decision to keep Dafne imprisoned in the bedroom however. The order had come from Capricorn. Dafne expected that he wanted to her to stew alone in the room filled with worry. But she preferred the restless anxiety of her own thoughts to the time spent in his company each day. Each evening Mortola would deliver Dafne to Capricorn's bedroom for a bedtime story. The worst kind of bedtime story.

He read passages from_ Inkheart_ to her, very specific passages describing the deeds of a certain someone. Horrific detailed deeds which Capricorn read aloud to prove his case to Dafne. She remembered the first night he did so. She had been afraid as Mortola shunted her up the stairs. Afraid of what was waiting for her. She had expected to see the terrified faces of Silvio and Netta bound and on their knees before a triumphant Capricorn. With Basta there too, his knife already out.

But Basta wasn't there, neither was Silvio or Netta. Her relief was short-lived however as Capricorn announced his intention for her visit, patting the copy of _Inkheart_ in his lap.

"Since Basta's not back yet, I may as well begin educating you against this foolish misconception you've fostered in your head."

He had prepared too. He had dog-eared all the pages containing Basta's dark exploits. She despondently noticed how many there were.

But he began with a tale of mutilation she was already familiar with.

_Dustfinger's heart was beating as wildly as bird in his chest. Basta was on top of him, leering over him with a terrible smirk. Dustfinger couldn't move. Not because he didn't want to, there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to be able to push this man off and flee, but he couldn't. Basta had brought accomplices and they were pinning him down. He was trapped. His heart was a bird and he was a bird himself trapped under the claws of a cat. The cat had a knife, a wickedly sharp knife, the point of which he held very close to one of Dustfinger's wildly open eyes. _

"_Took some time figuring out who you were," his captor purred. Dustfinger barely heard him. He was concentrating on the knife's tip. He couldn't see past the steel, "My competition. I admit I'm rather disappointed. You're just some pathetic vagabond. I can't see why she's favours you. You have no money and you stink of travelling."_

_His companions laughed but Basta didn't. He withdrew his knife away from Dustfinger's eye and scraped it along the oval of his face. Dustfinger closed his eyes as he did, thinking the man was about to carve his face off. But Basta didn't press too deep to make blood flow. Dustfinger felt the knife lift from his skin and after a moment he dared to open his eyes. He wished he hadn't. Basta's expression staring back at him was full of hate._

"_Must be that face of yours," he said to Dustfinger, "Must adore it as much as the blue fairies you hang about with," then he smiled, a horrible thoughtful smile, "Are you on your way to see her now?"_

_Dustfinger couldn't speak. His tongue felt too thick with fear in his mouth. When he didn't reply, Basta grabbed him by the collar._

"_Answer me," he snarled, "You're going to see Roxanne, aren't you!"_

_It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Basta didn't really require an answer. But Dustfinger wanted him to stop throttling him so he nodded. Basta resumed smiling, slamming Dustfinger back on the ground. _

"_I'm sure you'll want to look smart for her Dirtyfingers," Basta waved his knife in front of Dustfinger's face, panic rose up Dustfinger's chest, he knew something was about to happen, he struggled uselessly, "So let me help you out..." Dustfinger struggled even harder but Basta didn't look worried, he knew Dustfinger couldn't escape, not from what he was about to do._

_When Basta made the first incision, Dustfinger was too shocked to react. It was only when the pain began burning brighter and brighter that he began to scream. He twisted and writhed but Basta had taken hold of his face to stop it moving while he cut with slow drawn-out precision. Blood ran into Dustfinger's eyes, mixing with his tears. Basta made three cuts across his face and then sat back, enjoying his handiwork, enjoying the suffering on his rival's face. Then he leaned over and spat in it. But Dustfinger was too overwhelmed by pain to notice. His vision was too blurred by tears to make out his mutilator's face as he said his parting words,_

"_To help you please the girls even better in the future!" _

Dafne was sickened. She knew Basta had scarred Dustfinger. The knowledge had always made her uncomfortable. The fact he had mutilated another man and for no other reason other than a slight to his ego. But knowing about it was different to hearing it recounted in all its graphic detail. Dustfinger seemed to treat his scars with a sad self-mocking acceptance. He masked the pain of having been dealt them. But now Dafne knew the pain and terror he had felt at the exact moment of their creation. It felt almost as though she had been there, as helpless as Dustfinger as it unfolded, unable to come to his aid, forced to watch, forced to watch someone she loved do such a wicked thing and revel in it.

Capricorn smiled at her repulsion on her face.

"Do you still believe there is good in Basta?" he didn't give her a chance to answer, "I hope you haven't come around to the truth just yet. I have plenty more examples I'd like to give you."

He read out a few others before he released her. She didn't absorb them as vividly as Dustfinger's mutilation, probably because she hadn't gotten over the shock of that to concentrate. Not that it mattered. Capricorn had succeeded in unsettling her. She lay in bed that night, replaying Basta's attack on Dustfinger. She feared for the man now just as much as Silvio and Netta. What would Basta do if he caught him along with the other two? Would he drag him before Capricorn as well, begging to be able to kill him first? The idea filled her with fearful disgust. She felt disgusted with herself too.

_You love a man that would do this. You love him. You've had his hand on your face, the same hand which wields his knife and has caused so much pain. But you don't think about that when he touches you. You only think about how good it feels. You forget about what he's done. You don't care..._

But she did care. She cared about his past but she also cared about his future. She couldn't let Capricorn shake her belief that he could redeem himself. He had goodness inside him. She couldn't let Capricorn make her doubt that.

The problem was he had gotten to her. The seeds of doubt had already burrowed into her brain.

_Maybe he is right. Maybe I'm seeing what I want to see instead of the truth._

Even her subconscious mind was against her. When she eventually fell asleep, she dreamt of a knife stabbing at her through the darkness, stabbing and stabbing until her vision ran red. She woke up whimpering but whether or not her crying stirred her roommates; neither of them came to comfort her. Dafne was afraid to go back to sleep after that. She forced herself to stay awake until sometime after breakfast the next day. At that point tiredness overwhelmed her and she slipped into a mercifully dreamless slumber.

But her sleep was cut short by the arrival of a visitor bearing her lunch.

"Pietro?"

"Hello _bella_," he smiled at her. He smiled at Orlanda too who was with him. To Dafne's amazement, the woman appeared to blush.

"Just knock on the door when you want to come out," she said in a slightly flustered voice which sounded so unlike her.

"Oh I will," Pietro said, still shining his smile on her, "Thank you for letting me see her."

Orlanda let out a strange girlish laugh,

"Not a problem, not a problem," she turned her gaze to Dafne who was watching her with stunned amusement. She immediately scowled, reverting back to her familiar self, "I don't why you would want to see her though."

"Someone has a crush on you," Dafne observed after Orlanda had closed the door behind her.

Pietro chuckled,

"Orlanda? Perhaps," he came and sat down on the edge of her bed, lowering his voice so no one standing on the other side of the door listening could hear, "She's not really my type."

"Then why were you smiling so charmingly at her?" Dafne asked.

"You think my smile is charming?" Pietro said, giving her same exact smile from before.

Dafne rolled her eyes. What was with this guy?

"I meant Orlanda found it charming."

"Oh I see," Pietro said but he didn't look disappointed. He probably believed Dafne found it just as charming as Orlanda even though she hadn't declared as much, "Well I needed her to let me in to see you."

"Why did you want to see me?" Dafne asked.

"I thought you might be lonely," Pietro replied, "Here, eat your lunch. You must be hungry," he handed her the bowl of salad he'd carried in; "By the looks of it Mortola's not feeding you very generously."

Dafne shrugged, picking at the salad listlessly,

"I don't mind. I haven't had much appetite lately."

"Probably all the worrying you're doing, am I right?" Pietro said with sympathy in his voice.

Dafne nodded. But she didn't add that her lack of hunger also stemmed from hearing all the hideous details of Basta's past deeds. They made her sick to her stomach.

"You must eat though," Pietro said encouragingly, "You need to keep your strength up. There are grapes in your salad, they look nice..."

Dafne held the bowl out to him,

"Take some if you want."

Pietro popped one in his mouth.

"They taste good too," he said with a smile, "Here try one."

He plucked another out of the bowl and held it to her lips. It happened so fast, she automatically opened her mouth without thinking. She ended up with a grape in her mouth, confused as to how it got there. Confused and embarrassed. But she couldn't spit it out so she chewed it up and swallowed it grudgingly. It did taste nice and refreshing much to her chagrin.

"Good yes?" Pietro said as if reading her mind. It frustrated her that he looked so damn amused.

She scowled at him,

"Yes good," she said resentfully.

Her scowling didn't seem to bother him. He picked up another grape and went to see if he could repeat the trick. But she was prepared this time and turned her head.

"I'm not a baby. I don't need you to feed me," she told him with irritation.

Pietro shrugged, eating the grape himself,

"I'm just trying to help," he said after he was done eating it, "What will Basta say when he gets back and finds you malnourished."

"Malnourishment is the least of my worries," Dafne remarked bitterly.

"He will find them you know," Pietro said, thinking this would comfort her, "That's why he's been gone so long. He doesn't want to come back without them."

"I don't want to talk about it," Dafne said testily. She didn't even want to think about it. Not that she had any control of that. But she could stop this man discussing it with her.

"As you wish," he said gently, "What would you like to talk about instead?"

Dafne shrugged.

"How's Nico?" she asked.

"Nico's fine," he told her, "Ernesto, you met him recently I believe, my brother-in-law, took him sight-seeing today."

There he went, reading her mind again. She had been wanting to know why Pietro hadn't brought Nico along with him.

"What is he sight-seeing, all the dilapidated houses on offer?" Dafne said.

Pietro laughed at her sarcasm.

"No, he's not interested in houses," he said, "They aren't touring around this village either. They went to the next one over."

"There's not much to sight-see over there either," Dafne said, "I should know. I've been."

Pietro smiled,

"There is if you want to sight-see women, which what they're up to. Ernesto says there are a few nice looking local girls there. He's dating one of them," he shook his head bemusedly, "Half his age, still lives with her parents but I'm not one to judge. His sister is younger than I am... not that I'm old."

Dafne chose not respond to the last part, even though she would have liked to know how old his wife was. Pietro appeared to be in his thirties.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked instead.

"Me?" Pietro chuckled, "Shame on you for asking me that. I'm a married man. I can't go looking at other women," he sighed almost regretfully, "Besides I wanted to see you."

"Why? You hardly know me," Dafne said.

"Yes that's true but there's something about you..." his gaze on her became uncomfortable, "Something about you that I find appealing for some reason. I just can't put my finger on it yet."

"Is it because you find me attractive?" Dafne said, angry at herself for blushing.

"Well you are attractive," Pietro said, shaking his head as she began to edge away from him, "There's no need to shy away just because I'm admitting this. I'm not about to throw myself on you and ravish you."

Dafne stared at him in alarm.

"You better not," she warned him, sliding away a little more quickly.

Pietro sighed,

"What did I just say to you? Like I said before, I'm a married man and my wife is actually incredibly beautiful. I don't need to find beauty elsewhere... Would you like to see her picture?" he added as she still looked doubtful.

He handed her a photograph he took from his wallet. It was black and white and looked professionally taken. His wife had similar features to her brother, the same colour hair and pouty lips, which looked better on her. If this photograph was recent, _principessa_ couldn't have been older than thirty. She was wearing a black dress which accentuated her curves and had a beatific smile on her face. There was no trace of the vitriol she was capable of, the photograph only showed how stunning she was. Pietro hadn't been lying.

"She's very beautiful," Dafne said, passing the picture back.

"Well that's why I married her," Pietro said, admiring his wife before the photograph disappeared back into his wallet, "That and it brought the families closer together."

Dafne frowned,

"You do love you though?" He hadn't mentioned loving her.

"Do you love Basta?" Pietro replied instead of answering.

Dafne bowed her head. That was difficult question for her to answer at the moment.

"Forgive me," Pietro said, causing her raise her head to look at him, "That was quite rude. It's not my place to ask you that. Or to bring him up at all since you're so worried about him."

Dafne sighed wearily,

"You don't need to apologise. It's fine."

It wasn't fine and they sat for a moment in awkward silence until Pietro broke it.

"I have to admit I wasn't entirely honest before," he said.

"About what?" Dafne said a little uneasily.

"About Nico," Pietro replied, "I said he was fine but he's actually rather worried about you. He's like me. He's taken a shine to you."

Dafne smiled,

"Well I like him too. He's very nice."

"You like him but do you like me?" Pietro asked and when she didn't reply, his face fell a little, "No?"

"I'm just not sure what to make of you," Dafne said apologetically. She felt somewhat bad as he had come to keep her company and he had helped defend Basta from treason, "Don't take it personally. I used to be the same around Basta. It's because you're both..." _dangerous _"intimidating."

Pietro smiled, accepting her answer.

"You don't need to feel intimidated by me," he said, reaching over to pat her hand reassuringly. She had never met a man who went to touch her so often. She was wary of this even though he had stated he wasn't interested in her romantically. "I suppose Nico's easier to like because he's so sweet and harmless."

"He seems to be," Dafne said, "But no one can stay harmless in your line of work."

"Nico's different," Pietro told her, "He doesn't participate. He only drives me places. That's what I promised his father. Nico's father used to be head of our family you see but then he retired, bought a vineyard. He chose me as his successor because Nico was his only son and he didn't want him following in his footsteps. He wanted Nico to take over running the vineyard when he grew up."

"So why didn't he?" Dafne asked.

Pietro sighed,

"Because Nico has a romantic fantasy about being a man of honour."

"Man of honour?"

"A _Mafioso_."

"Oh I see."

"He wanted a life which seemed more exciting than being stuck on a vineyard. His father was pretty disappointed but I think he knew he couldn't hold him back. So he made me promise that Nico would only ever be the driver, which is enough for Nico anyway. He can wear his sunglasses and go around playing at being a man of honour without ever seeing the darker side."

"Wouldn't it better for him to see?" Dafne said, "Then he might realise that he's not cut out for it. Go back to the vineyard."

Pietro shrugged,

"One day he will I think," he said, "But it's up to him. Mind you, he got a nasty reality shock when they came to the house to collect you the other night. He told me all about it. What Sergio did to your arm," there was hard disapproval in his voice; "He shouldn't have done that. But he won't ever do it again. I guarantee that."

"What do you mean by that?" Dafne said uneasily.

Pietro smiled almost tenderly at her. Such a smile only increased her unease.

"Because I showed him what it feels like to have someone bend your arm backwards to the point it nearly breaks."

Dafne's fingers went to lips worriedly,

"You didn't," she said.

"I did," Pietro replied, "In fact I went a little overboard and broke his arm."

"You broke his arm," Dafne cried, completely horrified, "How could... Why would you do that?"

"Because he shouldn't have treated you like that," Pietro said.

Basta would have said exactly the same thing. That's what distressed her as much as the fact that a man she had only just met, had been moved to avenge her in such a violent way.

"I think you need to leave," she told him, "You need to leave right now."

Pietro frowned,

"Why? What's the matter?"

Dafne stared at him wildly.

"You. Broke. A. Man's. Arm!"

"Because he almost broke yours," Pietro justified.

"Do you think that makes it okay? It doesn't. Now get out."

"As you wish," Pietro said disappointedly, "Basta would have done the same you know."

"You don't need to tell me that," Dafne said bitterly, "You two are the same. You think you can solve problems with violence."

Pietro shrugged,

"That's just the men we are _bella_. Good day."

Dafne buried her face in hands as he went.

_Just the men we are. _

If Capricorn found out Pietro had visited her, he probably would have rewarded the man for assisting his effort. He had reminded her of how violent Basta could be. Not that she needed reminding. Soon enough it was evening and Mortola came to fetch her for more gruesome bedtime stories. Her doubt was now growing bigger and bigger like a shadow descending over her. Her own voice of belief had been pushed aside, drowned out by the voices of Capricorn and Pietro. Their words were in her head and she couldn't get them out.

On the morning of the fourth day, Dafne was lying awake because she had dreamt about fire. This coincided with what Capricorn had read to her the previous night. It had been the account of a kindly miller had sold too much of his produce to the poor at a cheaper price. Unfortunately that had meant that he didn't have enough to pay tribute to the Adderhead. The Adderhead, Dafne had learnt, was a Prince who Capricorn served in a sort of mercenary-like capacity. She was surprised by this as Capricorn gave himself the airs of someone who gave orders, not someone who took them. But this was merely a side note.

What mattered was that Capricorn had sent Basta (accompanied by Cockerell) to sort out the miller by setting his house on fire. In the morning stillness, Dafne could hear the faint screams of the miller and his family. She shuddered, putting her hands over her ears as if to block out the sound. But it did no good since the noise came from inside her head. But the sound of the key in lock wasn't. She sat upright as soon as she heard it. What was going on? It was too early for Orlanda to be rousing the other two for work. It was still too dark.

But the person who opened the door wasn't Orlanda. It was Mortola and she had come for Dafne.

"What's going on?" Dafne forced herself to ask as they headed upstairs. She already feared the worst. How could she not. Mortola was taking her to Capricorn.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mortola said with a sneer, "I hope you're awake enough to react."

How could she not be awake? She had been awake for hours and was even more so now, panic making her extremely alert and frightened.

Was Basta back? Had he found them? What other reason would she be fetched at such an early hour?

She wanted to run away, back down the stairs but Mortola had a tight hold on her, even as she reached with her free hand to open the door of Capricorn's bedroom.

Dafne shut her eyes as they went in, not wanting to look. But she had to. She had to see in spite of her dread.

She opened her eyes. She saw Capricorn. She saw Basta.

But no one else...

**To be continued...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_He didn't catch them_ was Dafne's first thought.

That was a huge relief. She wondered what had made Basta return empty-handed, knowing the consequences. Had they simply been impossible to trail or had his conscience prevailed? Whatever the reason Basta looked completely exhausted, as if he hadn't slept a wink the whole time he'd been gone. He looked despondent too. But how else could he look knowing he'd blown his chance to redeem himself in Capricorn's eyes. He knew what was coming. Dafne did too. They locked eyes and he gave her a sad smile. She took a step toward him. There was nothing stopping her from going to him. Mortola had released her arm. Nothing was holding her back.

Nothing except herself and that one step was all she took. Her mind was suddenly flooded with every piece of horrible information she had unwillingly amassed about Basta in his absence. Dustfinger's scars. The miller's house on fire. She stood on the spot, wrestling with the dilemma of whether to go forward, to embrace this man whose crimes she now knew in gruesome detail. The man in question looked confused by her sudden halt, confused and slightly hurt. It was discomforting being responsible for such a look but it wasn't enough to compel her onwards over to him.

His master wasn't confused. He knew better. He was on in on the secret. He was smiling surreptitiously at her conflict. Basta might have failed him but Capricorn could at least take satisfaction from his own achievement. He had rattled her faith to the point she was wary of even approaching the man she had clung to desperately the last time they had been together.

"What's wrong Dafne?" he said, "Aren't you happy to see your beloved Basta? It's been three whole days."

He was taunting her. That was how little time it had taken him to whittle her self-belief into doubt. Three days.

"Or are you just disappointed that he's failed to make good on his opportunity to keep you? As you can see," Capricorn indicated the empty space of the room with a sweep of his arm, "he hasn't brought me the boy and girl like he was supposed to."

Basta grimaced and hung his head, staring dejectedly at the floor. Dafne felt a pain in her heart seeing him like that. He was devastated about losing her. Despite everything swirling around her head, trying to persuade her otherwise, she didn't want to lose him either.

"No," she said, "No, he hasn't."

He hadn't found them. That was what mattered right now. He hadn't done the unforgiveable and brought them back to face certain death. All the horrors Capricorn had relished in describing to her, those deeds had been committed in the past. Back when Basta had been a character in a book and his actions had been controlled by the author's twisted imagination. That didn't mean he hadn't done similar awful things in this world but he had also shown himself capable of kindness. She had to remember that. She had to remember why she was with him.

"But I'm not disappointed," she told Capricorn, "I know he would have done his best."

Dafne crossed the floor and cupped her hand to the side of Basta's face. He glanced up at her, looking relieved that she had eventually come. But really this was small comfort given the situation they were in. Such contact was bittersweet in the expectation that the man watching was about to separate them.

"How_ forgiving_ of you," Capricorn drawled, his choice of word meaningful. There was no trace of a smile now he had realised his self-congratulations had been premature, "Unfortunately for you Basta, I don't feel the same way."

Basta tensed.

"Please let me explain," he said.

"By all means," Capricorn invited him scornfully, "I'd like to know why you failed. But don't think it's going to make any difference. No brats means no maid. Those were the terms."

Basta sighed, a bodily slump of a sigh. He began to stroke Dafne's face miserably, preferring to do that than to begin his tale. What was the point of starting? At the end Dafne was just going to be taken from him.

"Hurry up," Mortola snapped nastily, "Stop moping and get on with it."

Capricorn turned to look at her in mild surprise,

"Are you still here?" he said as if he hadn't expected her to stick around, "Go fetch Pietro for me. Tell him I have an assignment for him."

Mortola's brow furrowed. Dafne knew she didn't want to leave. She wanted to watch the couple's suffering. But Mortola would never defy an order from Capricorn. She bowed and swept off.

"What assignment?" Basta wanted to know.

Capricorn waved away his curiosity,

"You'll find out," he said, "Now tell me what happened."

His voice was hard and impatient, a warning that Basta had better stop stalling. Basta obeyed, launching into his story.

"Well by the time I left your house, it was clear that they weren't in the village anymore..."

"How did you deduce that?" Capricorn interrupted with a slight sneer.

"Carlo's car was missing," Basta explained, "The boy had been washing it earlier that day so he had the keys. That's how they escaped. They drove instead of going by foot. It was a smart move. It allowed them to get a good head start and avoid the dangers of the forest."

"Is that admiration in your voice Basta?" Capricorn said menacingly, "Are you proud of your apprentice's ingenuity?"

Basta shook his head vehemently,

"No sir, I was just stating how they got the advantage over us..."

"Advantage," Capricorn snapped, his voice thick with displeasure, "My men have been outwitted by two children. Do you realise how humiliating this is me? Why didn't Carlo report his car missing?"

"He was over in the next village with Enzo at the time."

"Doing what?" Capricorn demanded.

Basta shrugged though he probably did know. He wasn't going to let slip the plan to photocopy the message Capricorn had tasked them to write. Capricorn was angry enough already.

"The men spend far too much time in the next village," Capricorn went on, "Don't they have jobs to do? You delegate the work Basta, you tell me."

Basta shrugged a little more helplessly,

"There hasn't been much to do lately. We've taken all the tribute for this month. None of the farmers have been making trouble since we did away with Laterza."

Dafne thought this might have pleased Capricorn. But he wasn't satisfied with this good news.

"If there's nothing else to do, why aren't the men out looking for Silvertongue? Am I expected to put up with Darius for the rest of my days?"

"Sir, there's two parties out searching for Silvertongue as we speak," Basta said.

"Two parties?" Capricorn said in a grating voice, "How many men is that?"

Basta shifted uncomfortably.

"Ten," he answered rather hesitantly, "That's just from here. I don't know how many up north are out looking..."

"Ten?" Capricorn shouted, ignoring the rest, "Ten men to search the continent while the rest of the men slack off in the next village. Do you think that's good enough Basta? Do you think that's utilising our resources appropriately?"

"No Sir."

"From now on I want every available man out looking for Silvertongue," Capricorn ordered, "I can't just rely on Dustfinger to sniff him out."

"Dustfinger?" Basta said. His surprise matched Dafne's. She knew Silvertongue was a reader Capricorn was determined to get hold of. But Dustfinger wasn't really affiliated with Capricorn so why would he be tracking this man down?

"Yes Dustfinger," Capricorn said, "You know how obsessed he is with finding Silvertongue and getting him to read him back into the book. He seems to be more motivated than you lot so why shouldn't I use him to get what I want."

Read him back into the book? Was that possible? Dafne supposed it might be if characters could be read out. She remembered Dustfinger saying how he yearned for his world. He seemed to miss it a great deal more than Basta.

"Sir, about Dustfinger," Basta was saying, "There's something you need to know."

"Well spit it out," Capricorn said impatiently.

"He helped Silvio and the girl escape."

Panic gripped Dafne. How had Basta found out the truth?

"How do you know this?" Capricorn said, looking sceptical.

"Well for starters, he went missing the same night they did," Basta said.

"That's no reason to think he's involved," Capricorn said, "I was expecting him to leave sooner or later."

"But on the same night? Surely that's no coincidence."

"Why not?" Capricorn said, "What reason would Dustfinger have to help them? He's a coward and he didn't know either of them."

"I don't why he did it," Basta said, "But he did it. I know he did."

Dafne was beginning to feel relieved. Basta's case seemed more based on theory than actual evidence.

"I hope you didn't use this as the basis for your search," Capricorn remarked, took one look at Basta's uneasy face and groaned frustratedly, "You did didn't you."

"Well I was completely certain he had helped them," Basta tried to defend himself.

"Certainty based on nothing," Capricorn said angrily, "Nothing except your hatred of the man. You allowed yourself to get side-tracked looking for an excuse to kill him."

"That's not true," Basta protested, "I tracked Carlo's car up the coast. A good thing he had those ridiculous flames painted on it. People remembered seeing it. They also remembered the man driving it too because his scars were just as memorable as the car."

"That only proves that Dustfinger was the one who stole Carlo's car," Capricorn said.

"But the boy had the keys."

"Do you think a vagabond like Dustfinger doesn't know how to hotwire a car?"

Basta didn't answer.

"But the locals said there was a boy and girl with him," he said instead.

Capricorn was silent for a moment. This was the most persuasive evidence Basta had provided so far.

"The boy matched Silvio's description too," Basta added eagerly, encouraged by Capricorn's silence.

Capricorn shrugged,

"It's still hearsay," he said, choosing to stick with his scepticism, "Children flock around Dustfinger when he performs," he glanced at Dafne, "much like the Pied Piper."

Basta's face fell disappointedly. He had expected Capricorn to start believing him.

"How far did you track Carlo's car with people matching their descriptions?" Capricorn asked, showing he was at least willing to listen to what else Basta had to say.

"Well I tracked the car all the way to the Swiss border," Basta replied, reluctantly adding, "But by that time the people I talked to only mentioned seeing Dustfinger not the other two."

Capricorn's expression hardened,

"So it turned out they weren't with him."

"No, they were with him," Basta insisted, "It's just that they must have split up. Dustfinger went north but the other two didn't."

"So why didn't you stop following Dustfinger?" Capricorn asked in a soft displeased voice.

"Because I was still going on the assumption they were with him," Basta admitted uneasily, "By the time I realised for certain they weren't with him, their tracks were cold. I retraced my steps but no one remembered seeing them. The two aren't as distinctive as Dustfinger."

"So you admitted defeat and came back to face the music?" Capricorn finished his tale for him.

Basta didn't answer, just hung his head.

Capricorn sighed, burying his face in his hands as if he couldn't bear to look Basta any longer. Dafne could hear him muttering to himself but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She didn't care to know. Basta did though. He was watching Capricorn miserably. Dafne went to kiss him, wanting to distract him with something pleasant. She should have taken the opportunity a bit earlier because Capricorn chose that moment to look up,

"Don't kiss the fool," he shouted at her, making both of them jump, "I won't have his ineptitude rewarded in my presence. Come here!"

Basta and Dafne glanced at each other, unsure who he was directing the order to.

"Dafne, come here," Capricorn clarified with annoyance, beckoning her over as if she were a small dog.

Dafne went to obey, knowing it was best to do so given his vindictive state. But Basta grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Please," he pleaded, believing this was the moment Capricorn had chosen to take back what he had given, "Let us have a chance to say goodbye at least. We'll go outside if you want..."

"A chance to say goodbye?" Capricorn repeated harshly, a trace of disbelief in his voice as if he couldn't believe Basta would have the audacity to make such a request, "You dare ask me this after failing yet again? What possible reason do you think you're entitled? Please tell me. I'm dying to know. But be warned. If I don't think it's a good enough reason, your punishment is going to worse than simply having the girl taken off you. I'll shut you away in one of the cages and leave you to rot. I'll take away your keys too and give them to Cockerell."

Basta looked horrified. Cockerell supplanting him was one of his worst nightmares. He stared down at his grip on Dafne's hand in the midst of conflict. The threat of those extra punishments had shaken his resolve. As much as it pained her, Dafne knew it was best he just forfeit her. What good would it do them for Basta to be imprisoned and his keys, the invaluable keys which could unlock doors in Capricorn's house, taken from him? Zero good that was the answer so she made the decision for him.

"Basta," she whispered. His head jerked up to look at her piteously. She shook her head sadly, "It's not worth it."

She slid her hand out of his. He didn't put up any resistance. He understood as well as she did though he had lacked her initiative.

"Practical girl," Capricorn drawled as Dafne walked reluctantly over to him, "You can see who has the brains of your relationship. A shame. What good is it for a maid to have intelligence? It just makes her more rebellious. Not that I expect any trouble from you my dear. You don't want Basta suffering for it."

Capricorn chuckled at her look of worry.

"Yes you heard me correctly. If you stray out of line like you've done in the past, I'm not going to punish you, I'm going to punish Basta instead," he shifted his gaze on Basta who was standing by himself anxiously, "That goes for you too. It's going to work both ways. If you continue to fail me, she'll pay the price."

Basta glanced over at Dafne with distress,

"I'd rather you punish me. I don't want her hurt on my account."

"Then don't fail me," Capricorn replied, unmoved by his plea, "I believe the threat of her suffering is going to be very effective motivation for you. Don't look so glum," he seemed in better spirits now he had succeeded in unsettling them, "If you don't fail and you prove yourself competent, you can have her back."

Basta considered this a moment.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," he said, his unease channelled into eager obedience.

Dafne was worried, more than worried, fearful. She was fearful of the kind of tasks Capricorn would assign Basta. Fearful of the fact he would leap to do them without question. Just for her.

Capricorn leaned back in his armchair looking satisfied. Why wouldn't he be satisfied? The two of them were like pieces on a chessboard. He had them exactly where he wanted them.

"I'll tell you when Pietro arrives," he said.

So they waited for Capricorn's other right hand from the north. Mercifully it wasn't long before he arrived.

"Ah Pietro, finally someone who isn't completely incompetent," Capricorn hailed the man as he came into the room, "We've been waiting for you."

Pietro inclined his head respectfully,

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said, "I had to come from Basta's house."

"My house? What were you doing at my house?" Basta demanded.

Pietro smiled,

"I've been staying there. Nico too. I hope you don't mind. Welcome back by the way."

Basta was characteristically furious.

"Of course I mind! What gives you the right to just park yourself in someone's house without their permission?"

Pietro shrugged,

"Well you took off before I could ask you. I thought it would be fine because we're friends."

"Who says we're friends?" Basta spat.

"I do," Pietro replied cheerfully, "Besides where else were we going to stay? I couldn't impose on Capricorn and all the other houses are pretty much safety hazards," he sighed appreciatively, "Your house is so clean too. Like staying in a hotel."

"It better be as clean as the way I left it," Basta growled threateningly, "Otherwise..."

"Oh and I took care of your cat while you were gone," Pietro cut in, "No need to thank me."

Basta's anger lost momentum in his confusion.

"Cat? What cat?"

"Your cat. The ginger one. It showed up on your doorstep each night and wailed until I let it in."

"I didn't take you for a cat person Basta," Capricorn remarked with a sneer.

"I'm not," Basta said, "It's just a stupid stray who's made itself at home in my house," he glared meaningfully at Pietro, "just like some other unwanted guests. Unwanted guests who had better find somewhere else to stay from now on."

"Come now why all the fuss," Pietro said reasonably, "It'll only be for one more night. I'll let you have the bed back even though I'm the guest."

Basta stared at him in horror,

"You slept in my bed!" he shouted.

"Enough!" Capricorn said, "Basta, I believe you have bigger problems on your plate than Pietro at the moment."

Basta's body slumped as if feeling the weight of reality pressing down on him again. Capricorn was right. Compared to everything else, Pietro was just an infuriating distraction.

"I know," he mumbled sadly.

"As you might have guessed already Pietro, Basta has failed to bring back our two escapees," said Capricorn, turning to the other man.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Pietro replied, though Dafne wasn't sure how sincere he was. He didn't even look at Basta as he said it. His gaze shifted to her instead and his expression was more thoughtful than sympathetic. Dafne stared back boldly, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Not as sorry as Basta I'm sure," Capricorn drawled, "But he's determined to make it up to me, aren't you Basta."

Basta glanced at Dafne achingly and bobbed his head,

"Yes very much. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"See Pietro, he's very eager," Capricorn said, "Very eager to get his little maid back."

"I can understand that," Pietro said, his eyes still hadn't left Dafne. It was beginning to unnerve her. She was considering saying something but then Pietro finally turned to Capricorn, "May I ask why you've sent for me. I'm sympathetic to Basta's plight but it really hasn't got anything to do with me."

"No it hasn't. But I thought you'd like the opportunity to join Basta on his next assignment," Capricorn replied, "I recall you telling me that you were interested in how our operations are run down here."

Basta scowled. Pietro smiled.

"Oh yes I did say that," he said with breezy enthusiasm, "So what's the assignment?"

"Sir," Basta piped up before Capricorn could answer, "Whatever the assignment is, I'm fully capable of handling it myself," he glared at Pietro, "I don't need him tagging along."

"Basta, your latest string of failures would suggest that you need all the help you can get," Capricorn said, inspecting his nails as the other man grimaced, "I've never had any complaints with how Pietro runs things up north. If I were you, I would use this opportunity to learn why this is."

Dafne watched Basta ball his hands into fists. He was angry but she also knew he was probably feeling quite humiliated. She remembered Basta arrogantly telling Pietro that he could take pointers from him. Now here was Capricorn stating the opposite. Dafne glanced at Pietro. He was smiling somewhat bemusedly. She wondered if he was recalling the same past conversation.

"You flatter me," he said to Capricorn, "But I'm sure I have nothing to teach Basta. From what I hear, his methods are quite effective," he looked at Basta with a sympathy that seemed mocking, "It's just that you've had a run of bad luck lately haven't you_ amico mio_. Maybe that rabbit foot of yours has an expiry date."

Basta bristled,

"Talismans don't have expiry dates you fool," he hissed, "And cut the friendly act. I know how much you're enjoying this."

"Enjoying what?" Pietro said innocently.

"Me failing," Basta growled, "I bet this the happiest day of your life."

Pietro rolled his eyes,

"Are you really so arrogant that you believe my happiness is linked to whether or not you screw up," he shook his head, "You need to grow up pumpkin. This jealousy you have of me is really immature."

"Don't call me pumpkin!" Basta snarled, "You look more like a pumpkin than I do, fatty. And I am not jealous of you. What's there to be jealous of?"

"Well I'm not a screw up for one thing," Pietro purred rather triumphantly.

"I'll show you what a screw up can do to your face," Basta snarled, drawing out his knife so quickly Dafne barely had time to blink as it appeared.

She had seen other men like Cockerell cower at the sight of Basta's knife. But not Pietro, he was completely calm, almost indifferent. He casually opened his coat to reveal the gun hanging on the inside.

"Let's see who's faster," he said, "You or my _lupara_."

Dafne's eyes widened in alarm. Surely he wasn't going to shoot Basta. But then again, Basta had pulled his knife out first. She was shocked that their conversation had escalated to the point where weapons had been drawn. She shouldn't have been surprised though.

_It's just the men we are. _This is what Pietro had said to her. They were men of violence.

She turned to Capricorn, expecting him to intervene. But he was watching their face-off with interest instead of disapproval. This scared her. Was he just going to let them duel in his bedroom? Dafne was fearfully certain that Pietro would come out the victor if they did. What chance did Basta have against a gun? Yet he was sneering at Pietro's weapon as if it were a harmless toy.

_You idiot, _Dafne thought, _is this just bravado or do you really think you can dodge bullets? _

She didn't want to take the chance that it was the latter.

"Basta please," she called out to him, "Stop this. Put your knife away."

Basta turned to her almost looking surprised as if he'd forgotten her presence.

"But he..." he protested, trailing off as Dafne shook her head vehemently.

"I'd listen to her," Capricorn spoke up finally, a thin smile on his face, "I don't want you splattered all over my room. If that happens, I'm going to make Dafne clean it up."

"Basta please," Dafne pleaded, disturbed by the imagery Capricorn's words conjured in her head.

Basta sighed, lowering his knife. As he did, Pietro, who had remained confidently calm throughout the stand-off, broke into a smile,

"Truce?" he said cheerfully.

Basta glared at him,

"For now," he growled, sheathing his knife.

Dafne breathed a sigh of relief.

Capricorn clapped his hands together briskly,

"Now that you're both done with your posturing, we can get on with the matter of your assignment. I trust you have no more objections Basta?"

Basta scowled but remained silent.

"Good," Capricorn went on, "As much as it pains me to know that those two brats have evaded their punishment, I'm not going to waste resources hunting them down."

This filled Dafne with relief though she kept her face blank. She glanced at Basta to see his reaction. He only looked surprised. Surprised that Capricorn would simply abandon his ambition for revenge so quickly.

"I would rather the men track down someone of use," Capricorn said, supplying his reason, "Silvertongue is of more interest to me than two brats. I was only going to have put them to death anyway."

_Thank God for Silvertongue, _Dafne thought, though she hoped he avoided capture too, whoever he was.

"Have you spoken to anyone since returning Basta?" Capricorn asked.

Basta shook his head,

"No I came straight here."

"Good," Capricorn said, "Then the only ones aware of your failure are myself, Mortola, Pietro and Dafne. I think it's best that it remains this way. As far as anyone else is concerned, you killed the brats and buried them where they fell. Understood?"

Basta bobbed his head almost gratefully,

"Yes sir."

Capricorn turned to Pietro,

"I trust you don't have an issue with this white lie?"

"No sir," Pietro replied, "As far as I can see, a white lie like that is more beneficial than the truth. You don't want others thinking they can get away with the same thing."

"Exactly," Capricorn said, "Which leads us to the nature of your assignment. With the two brats gone, we'll be needing replacements."

_Replacements?_ Dafne's relief was supplanted by unease.

"So you want us to go find you another maid and boy to serve you?" Pietro said, showing no sign of repugnance. He actually seemed enthusiastic, "Sounds interesting. Up north, it's usually Danilo, Federico and Stefano who do the recruiting. They're formerly street kids so they know where to find them. As for maids, we advertise through the newspaper."

"Advertise?" Capricorn said, "Why bother doing that?"

_Yes why hire them legitimately when you can kidnap them, _Dafne thought sarcastically.

Pietro smiled,

"Because if you advertise you only get the ones who are qualified and keen for a job."

"How keen are they when they find out who they're working for?" Dafne couldn't resist asking.

"Naturally there's some initial shock but they always adapt. I can very persuasive in that respect," Pietro said cryptically.

"By persuasive, he means he threatens them," Basta translated, taking satisfaction from the look of disgust Dafne shot at Pietro.

Pietro shrugged unapologetically,

"A necessary evil. After that they adjust and they're perfectly happy."

"Where's your proof of that?" Dafne said distrustfully.

"Well there hasn't been a single escape attempt," Pietro replied, "How's that?"

"That's not proof of anything," Dafne said, "They're probably too frightened to try anything, let alone speak up about how they really feel..."

"I suggest you take a leaf out of their book Dafne," Capricorn cut in brusquely, "I'm not at all interested in your opinion so shut up."

Dafne grudgingly fell silent. She remembered his threat to punish Basta if she displeased him.

"See, was that so hard? See if you can stay like that," Capricorn said with a patronising sneer. He turned to Basta, "She's a shrewish little thing. Are you sure you want her back?"

"Yes," Basta said without hesitation, his certainty making Dafne smile.

Capricorn shrugged,

"So be it. Let's hope the replacement I have in my mind for my new maid is much more demure."

"You have someone in mind?" Basta said surprised.

"Yes. I have someone in mind to replace the boy too."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Giulio's children? The boy and girl he sent to live with his relatives."

Basta's eyes widened,

"You want them?" he said.

"That's right," Capricorn replied, "They're the right ages and we know where they live. You see I couldn't have made this simpler for you."

But Basta looked hesitant,

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Giulio..."

"Giulio what?" Capricorn interrupted, looking irritated.

"Well he isn't going to be happy having his kids brought here," Basta said, "That's why he chose to send them away instead of having them live here."

Capricorn didn't look concerned. In fact his expression was darkly expectant,

"I'll just explain to him that if he doesn't want his children working for me, I'll have them killed along with his wife. That should persuade him not to make any trouble. After all, the same threat convinced him to work for me in the first place."

Basta nodded,

"Alright," he glanced at Pietro, "We'll go fetch them then."

"No!" the words came flying from Dafne's mouth, "No you can't do that!"

She couldn't stay silent even though Giulio and Isolda hated her. She knew their past and it horrified her that Capricorn was going to make them suffer even more. Hadn't they been through enough?

Capricorn eyed her with weary scorn,

"More opinions? Didn't I make myself clear before?"

"But you can't make him do this," Dafne said, "Giulio's family don't deserve to have this done to them."

"Don't deserve? Why should I care about what they deserve?" Capricorn said, "I only care that two empty positions are filled. Why are you making such a fuss anyway? Is Giulio a friend of yours?"

"Well... no," Dafne answered honestly, "But..."

"Then why should you care?" Capricorn cut her off, "You should _want_ Basta to bring me Giulio's children. The sooner he does, the closer he'll be to getting you back. Don't you want that?"

Dafne didn't answer. She did want that but the toll on her conscience seemed too high. After Giulio's children, what next? What other terrible things would Capricorn get Basta to do to prove himself? How could she live with herself knowing she was the motivation behind them?

"Dafne," she heard Basta call her name. She turned to see his anxious face. _Why haven't you said yes yet_, his expression seemed to say. But she couldn't say it, even to comfort him. She averted her eyes sadly to the floor.

"I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no," Capricorn said, "But either way Basta you best be heading off. I want those two children brought to me before dark. If you don't, Dafne is going to have more to worry about than her conscience. You don't want me feeding her to Darius' monster tonight do you?"

"No sir," Dafne could the distress in Basta's voice. She glanced up to see he was already making his way to the door with Pietro following.

He looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with her. There was worry swarming all over his face. She wasn't sure if it was worry because Capricorn had threatened her life, or worry because she hadn't answered Capricorn's question, probably both. But he didn't have time to linger. He had a task to do and the clock was ticking. He tore his gaze away from her, the worry in his face turning into something harder, an expression of grim determination.

**To be continued... **

_**Lupara **_**- sawn-off shotgun used by Mafiosi like Pie**

_**Amico mio - **_**my friend**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 **

Dafne had expected Mortola to take her to the kitchen to join the other maids preparing breakfast. But she didn't. Mortola steered Dafne roughly to another part of the house she had never been in. Mortola's room. Dafne began to panic. Why had the old woman brought her here? But Mortola didn't offer any explanation until she had shoved Dafne inside and shut the door ominously.

"You will teach me to read," she ordered bluntly as Dafne nervously took in her surroundings. She wasn't exactly surprised to see a portrait of Capricorn hanging on the wall like an object of worship.

What was the root of this woman's obsession with Capricorn?

She knew why Basta was so devoted to him but why this old woman? She had never seen Capricorn acknowledge her with any affection. He treated her as he did any servant. Granted she had the perks of ordering others about and this spacious room but why this extreme devotion? She was like a bird guarding an egg, ready to scratch and peck anyone who came close. She even looked like a bird, flapping her arms impatiently at Dafne,

"Have you grown deaf as well as stupid?"

Dafne stared at her a little puzzled. The old woman had said something before but she had been too preoccupied.

"Sorry?"

"Stupid girl," Mortola hissed, "I said you will teach me to read."

This time Dafne heard her perfectly well and groaned at her misfortune. Teaching Mortola to read was an even more depressing prospect than teaching Capricorn or a bunch of his men. It meant being stuck with a vicious woman who hated her guts and didn't hide the fact.

"Teach you read," she repeated miserably, "Why?"

"That is none of your business," Mortola snapped, "You're back under my command you little trollop and if I order you to do something, you do not question it."

Dafne sighed. Mortola was right, the reason didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she didn't have any choice.

Dafne had no idea how long their first lesson lasted. It felt like an eternity, an eternity of hell. Every time Dafne went to correct Mortola as delicately as she could, the woman took offence and lashed out with an insult. Fortunately Mortola proved a quick student like Capricorn and in spite of this, they did make progress with the alphabet. Mortola seemed almost fanatically determined to succeed and she kept glancing at Capricorn's portrait as if it was a source of motivation.

"How - how long have you served Capricorn?" Dafne ventured to ask when curiosity got the best of her.

Mortola looked at her sharply, almost suspiciously. Such a look made Dafne wish she had just kept her mouth shut. But to her surprise, the old woman answered.

"I've served Capricorn since the day he was born," she said, her voice full of pride, her eyes shifting affectionately to the portrait once more, "Why do you ask me this?"

"I was just... interested. Because he obviously trusts you a lot to run his household," Dafne said, trying to sound admiring.

Mortola's chest swelled with satisfaction.

"Of course he does. Capricorn trusts me above all the rest who serve him. I know things about Capricorn that no one else knows."

"Really?" Dafne said intrigued, "Like what?"

Mortola scowled, realising she had said too much.

"I'm not telling you, you nosy strumpet," she snapped, "Stop sniffing around and get back to teaching!"

Dafne realised there was no point pressing any further now Mortola had put her guard up. She was still burning with curiosity though. What could Mortola possibly know about Capricorn that no one else did? Was it a weakness? A deadly food allergy? Something Dafne could use? She would have to bide her to time to see if she could wile it out her. For now the lesson continued. Until Orlanda arrived, bearing news.

"Basta's back with the new maid," she informed Mortola and Dafne's heart sank, "He's taken her up to Capricorn."

"I will go inspect her," Mortola said imperiously, turning to Dafne, "But before I do, I want you to write Capricorn's name down for me. And make it nice and neat."

Dafne did as she was told, though she was distracted by news of Basta's success. She supposed it at least meant she wouldn't be food for Darius' monster. As soon as Dafne finished with Capricorn's name, Mortola pushed her out of the way. She caressed the script with her fingers. Then she folded the paper up and held it to her lips almost as if she were kissing it. Dafne did her best not to make a face of disgust.

"His name," Mortola whispered to herself though Dafne was close enough to hear, "His terrible wonderful name," she glanced sharply at Dafne who looked away, pretending she hadn't been listening, "Take this and put it in that casket over there."

Dafne took the paper and went over to the indicated casket sitting atop a chest of drawers. She took off the lid, peered inside and immediately jumped back in alarm. She heard Orlanda laugh,

"Wasn't expecting that, was she?"

"No definitely not," Mortola said with a sneer, "Hurry up girl. Drop the paper in."

Dafne shook her head. There was no way she was sticking her hand anywhere near that casket. Not when there were snakes residing in it.

"What, are you scared?" Mortola said, clearly enjoying Dafne's fear, "If you're quick, they shouldn't bite you."

"We have an antidote if they do," Orlanda added, "We might just give it to you."

"Come on girl," the amusement was gone from Mortola's voice, replaced by impatience, "I don't have all day. Do it!"

Dafne took a deep breath and leaned cautiously over the casket. There was no movement from the scaly bodies inside. They seemed to be asleep. Not that this reduced Dafne's fear very much. She released the paper and slamming the lid back over as quickly as she could. She backed away, breathing fast with exhilaration.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it," Mortola jeered, "But let this be a lesson to you. You're on thin ice my dear and Capricorn isn't going to keep you alive for Basta's sake. If you cross me, it will be the last thing you ever do," she stabbed a finger ominously at the casket, "Remember that," she turned to Orlanda, "Take this one to the kitchen but keep an eye on her. Warnings only work if a person is smart enough to heed them. Going on past experience, I'm not so sure that applies to Madam Basta."

"What did you and Pietro talk about when he visited you the other day?" Orlanda asked as she escorted Dafne to the kitchen.

"Don't you know," Dafne said, not in the mood to talk, "You were right outside the door the whole time."

"Yes but I couldn't hear anything clearly," Orlanda replied, looking frustrated at the fact, "Did - did he say anything about me?"

Dafne stared her incredulously. Orlanda's ruddy cheeks seemed even redder. Dafne had been right. The woman definitely had a crush on Pietro. She opened her mouth to answer honestly but then reconsidered. Why not create a little mischief for Pietro.

"Oh yes," she said, "He told me how nice your figure was."

"Really?" Orlanda said excitedly, looking down at her bulky body, "He said that."

Dafne nodded, smiling but managing to stop the laughter from spilling out,

"Yes. He said it was refreshing to see a woman with such natural curves... Voluptuous was the word he used."

Orlanda stroked her hips with new appreciation,

"Voluptuous," she giggled, looking quite delighted, "That naughty man. He shouldn't say things like that. He's a married. His wife's a bitch too from what I hear. The poor man."

"Yes poor man," Dafne agreed insincerely.

Dafne's jesting with Orlanda put her in better spirits but her mood deflated as soon as they reached the kitchen. Her arrival was met with frosty silence from her fellow maids. There were no smiles or waves, just a swarm of eyes on her. Judgemental eyes. She spotted Agnese and Marianna. They weren't staring like the others. They continued working as if she were invisible. Orlanda instructed her to go peel vegetables and Dafne felt the sets of eyes following her as she took up her position next to a maid she used to go to the church with.

"Hi Perla," she greeted her.

The woman regarded her warily as if she didn't even want to answer her.

"Hello," she said, sounding distant as if she were speaking to a stranger. A stranger she had no interest in conversing with. Dafne miserably stared peeling a potato. So it wasn't just her roommates who had decided they wanted nothing to do with her. Did they all feel this way?

"Psst," a maid squeezed in beside Dafne. Dafne looked at her uncertainly, unsure if she was addressing her. It turned out she was, "Your name's Dafne right?"

"Yes."

The maid smiled and it instantly filled Dafne with relief,

"I'm Marietta. I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves."

Dafne shook her head. She didn't even remember Marietta. Like the men, the maids were too many to be able to memorise all of them. Marietta's face wasn't particularly striking either, except for her ears which were rather large, emphasised by the fact she wore her hair tucked back over them. Her smile was pretty though and best of all, friendly.

"Don't worry about the others," Marietta told her, "They get a bit edgy around women like us."

"Women like us?" Dafne said confused.

"Women who go out with Capricorn's men," Marietta explained, "Trust me they acted the same way towards me when I started dating Nero. Wouldn't speak to me, treated me like I was invisible," she glanced at Perla who was providing an example of this behaviour, "Still do."

Marietta shrugged, looking completely unbothered by it.

"You're dating Nero?" Dafne said. He had been one of the men in her class.

Marietta nodded happily,

"Yep. Do you know him, great bushy beard," she mimed hairs sprouting from her face.

"Yes I know him."

"I keep telling him to shave the silly thing off," Marietta told her, "It's very tickly," she giggled, her eyes darting to Perla again to see if there was any reaction.

There was a slight telling frown at the corner of Perla's lips, but she kept her gaze intensely focused on the carrot she was peeling. Dafne was annoyed. So it was alright for her to eavesdrop yet pretend like they weren't there. Well if that was what she wanted, Dafne would ignore her right back.

"How long have you been dating Nero?" she asked Marietta.

"Oh I don't know. A while. It's hard to say for sure. No one keeps a calendar here."

"I think I've been going out with Basta for almost a week," Dafne said, sadly reflecting on the fact that they had spent a lot of this time apart.

"Only a week," Marietta said, distracting her from her thoughts, "I thought you two had been together longer than that. It seems like it was ages ago that you went to live with him."

"We weren't together then," Dafne explained, "I was just his maid. That was up until almost a week ago when we... you know."

"Fell in love?"

Dafne smiled.

"Something like that."

"How did he ask you?" Marietta said, not seeming shy at all about asking such a personal question. But Dafne didn't mind. Marietta acted as if Dafne was an old friend instead of someone she had just met. Dafne was grateful for that. She needed a friend right now.

"He said, Dafne will you be my lady?" she told her, smiling because she remembered Basta's reaction after she had said yes. He had been so happy.

"Hey that's romantic," Marietta said, "Nero wasn't very romantic when asked me. He pulled me aside when I was serving dinner and said 'Hey I like you. How about you come live with me'. And I said go get me some flowers and you have a deal. So the next night he shoves some roses in my face and says 'Here's your stupid flowers, let's go to my place'. Not much of a Romeo huh."

Marietta seemed more amused by this deficiency than regretful. She laughed so loud that she drew Orlanda's attention.

"Marietta get back to work," she ordered, "Save your slacking off for your boyfriend's house."

Marietta did as she was told but mumbled to Dafne out of the corner of her mouth,

"God, jealous much. Just because she can't get anyone."

Dafne giggled.

"She likes someone but he's married."

Marietta's eyes glittered with interest,

"Really? Who?"

"Pietro."

"Pietro? Which one's that?"

"That one over there," Dafne said, pointing. As if on cue, Pietro just had entered the kitchen. But she lost interest in him straight away because Basta was with him. He waved at her,

"Dafne!"

Dafne was suddenly aware of every eye upon her.

Marietta was the only one not looking at her. She was looking at Pietro.

"I like his moustache," she said, "I wonder what Nero would look like with a moustache."

"Dafne! Come here!" Basta was beckoning her over.

Dafne glanced over at Orlanda expecting her to put up some objection. She was supposed to guarding Dafne after all. But Orlanda had been distracted by Pietro and was sauntering over to him with her hips swaying exaggeratedly. Pietro was eyeing her approach looking somewhat puzzled. Dafne smiled knowingly.

"Dafne!" Basta called out a little more impatiently.

"I think your man wants you," Marietta observed.

"Please excuse me," Dafne said, putting down her half-peeled potato.

Marietta smiled,

"You're excused."

"Dafne!"

"Yes I'm coming!"

Basta was bouncing on the balls of his feet as she made her way over to him.

"I'm here now. What..."

Basta grabbed her arm and began towing her away.

"Talk later. We need to go."

Dafne didn't object. She could hear the urgency in his voice.

She looked back over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Orlanda. She was posing seductively in front of Pietro with her hands on her hips and her breasts pushed forward. Pietro was smiling but it wasn't his charming in control smile. Instead it looked forced and uneasy. She grinned with mirth but sobered quickly,

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," Basta said.

_Are we escaping?_ Her mind had already jumped that thought. Why else would Basta be in such a rush?

But he didn't lead her to the front door. They ended up in maid's sleeping quarters.

Dafne was very confused.

"Why are we..?"

"Shhh," Basta replied, testing the door knob of the first room and smiling, "Oh good, it's not locked."

"Basta," Dafne began reproachfully as he swung the door open. What the hell was going on? Why weren't they out the front door by now?

But Basta dragged her inside the room and slammed the door behind them. He leant against the frame for a moment, exhaling a sigh of relief.

When he was done, he smiled at her tenderly,

"Little mouse."

She stared back at him with great vexation.

"What..."

That was as far as she got before he pounced on her and crushed his lips against hers.

It took a split second for Dafne to recover from the shock of being kissed so suddenly. It was a rough and desperate kiss and her heart beat excitedly but she still pushed herself away from it.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, staring at Basta wide eyed.

_Why are you kissing me in the maids' bedroom when we should be escaping right now?_

Basta didn't answer. He closed all available space between them, pressing his body against hers. Startled she moved back but he moved with her, moved with her until Dafne felt her back hit the wall. She was now pinned in place, staring uncertainly into Basta's amber eyes which were so vast and intense because his face was close to hers.

"Say you want me," he said huskily.

"What?" she breathed. Their lips were almost touching. If she leaned forward just slightly... but she fought the urge. Her heart was thundering in her ears but every other sound was magnified, the sound of his breathing, her breathing, the sound of her swallowing saliva nervously.

"Tell me you want me dear heart," he said, his expression was pleading and his eyes were full of longing, "Tell me you want to be given back to me."

Dafne suddenly realised what he was asking her. She hadn't answered Capricorn's question earlier. But if Basta just wanted reassurance why go about it in such a manner, like he wanted something else.

"Of course I want that," she answered.

Basta closed his eyes with a relieved smile. She felt him sigh against her. She was very aware of the parts of him brushing against her, aware of her own body against him. He had held her before but she had never been so self-conscious of what was touching what.

"You had me worried," Basta's eyes were open again, "When you didn't answer Capricorn, I thought..." he shook his head, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. We're here now."

He kissed her, more gently than before still insistent. Dafne felt her body respond, grow hot, shiver. Her mind was stronger.

_Stop it, don't kiss him back. What are you doing? You two need to get out of here._

Dafne prised her lips away. Basta regarded her quizzically,

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You've dragged me into a bedroom to make out," she said, annoyed she was blushing.

Basta smiled, untroubled by the reproach in her voice.

"What's your problem with that? We don't know when we'll be able to see each other next. We need to make the most of it before the old hag catches on and comes to spoil our fun."

"Fun?" Dafne repeated tensely, "Basta, we need..."

She gasped as Basta dipped his head and planted a kiss on her throat. Her body shuddered and she couldn't help a small moan escaping her lips.

Basta lifted his head with a smirk,

"What were you saying?" he said teasingly.

"Basta," Dafne cried frustratedly, catching hold of his face as he went to kiss the same spot, "you need to listen to me. We need to get out of here."

Basta kept smiling though it faltered somewhat,

"Why? There's nowhere else in this house we can be alone."

"I don't mean go somewhere to do... this," Dafne said, indicating their bodies pressed together, "I mean escape. Leave the village."

"Escape?" there was no enthusiasm in Basta's face, only worry, "What are you talking about? We can't do that."

"Why not?" Dafne said, a little disheartened by his reaction, "This is our chance to do it. All we need to do is make it out the front door, get to your car and..."

"Stop," Basta extracted her hands from his face and shook them, "get that idea out of your head right now. We are not doing that. Don't you think we're in enough trouble as it is?"

"That's why we need to leave. So we can put Capricorn and all this trouble behind us."

"That's assuming we don't get caught. Capricorn isn't going to let us disappear off into the sunset little mouse."

"He gave up hunting down Silvio and Netta," Dafne pointed out.

"They were different. They were insignificant to him. He replaced them in a blink of an eye. We're not. We're more useful. Capricorn might not show it but he knows I'm the best person to carry out his work. And you're useful because you can read and write."

"So what?" Dafne said impatiently, "Who cares if we're useful? That doesn't mean we should stick around."

"It matters because he'll be ruthless in getting us back," Basta growled, "He won't stop until we're brought back to be punished," fear danced in Basta's eyes, "He'll probably execute us."

"So obviously not useful enough to be spared from death," Dafne said sarcastically, "But I'm willing to risk death to be free of this place," her expression softened into sadness, "I just wish you felt the same way."

Basta sighed,

"Look it's not as if I don't want to leave with you... What, don't you believe me?"

Dafne shrugged. She didn't really. He had always been hostile to the idea.

Basta still had hold her hands and he caressed her palms with his fingers,

"Well you should believe me little mouse. I'm not lying to you."

"Then why are you so gloom and doom like you don't want to do it?" Dafne said.

"I'm just reminding you of the risks involved. It doesn't mean I don't ever want to leave. It's just that now is the worst time to do it."

"Why? According to you Capricorn is going to have us hunted down regardless."

"That's true. But if we do it now, we won't make it very far before Mortola sounds the alarm because she's figured out your missing. Wouldn't we be better off waiting until you're back in my house with no one keeping an eye on us. If we slip away then it might take ages for someone to notice we're gone. That's the kind of advantage we would need little mouse."

He had a point.

"Does that mean once you get me back, we'll definitely leave?" Dafne asked hopefully.

Basta frowned,

"We'll see," he said, a response she found discouraging after he had seemed so committed to thinking a plan through, "Let me just concentrate on getting you back first."

Therein lay another dilemma as far as Dafne was concerned.

"The things Capricorn is going to get you to do..." she began.

Basta sighed,

"Look I know they won't be the kind of things that your bleeding heart agrees with, but I don't have any choice little mouse. I can't refuse. Capricorn will punish you if I do. You do remember that part of the arrangement?"

Dafne nodded sadly. She did. It was Capricorn's failsafe to ensure Basta did what he wanted.

"And I don't want you punished because of me," Basta went on, "I don't want that on my conscience."

"What about Giulio's children? Are they on your conscience?" Dafne asked.

Basta sighed,

"I had to bring them here little mouse. Like I said I didn't have a choice."

"That wasn't what I was asking. I'm asking if you feel bad about it," Dafne said.

She wanted to know if he felt remorse. It would reassure her somewhat if he did. It would prove that he wasn't entirely bad as Capricorn claimed.

"Well I'm not over the moon about it," Basta told her wearily.

Dafne found this response encouraging. He could have bluntly stated he didn't care.

"But it's one step closer to getting you back," he continued, "And that's something I want very badly," he stroked her face, "I miss you dear heart. I have you with me now but that's not enough, not enough because I know I have to leave you here."

"Please don't leave me here," Dafne found herself saying futilely. She didn't want to stay here, not with Capricorn and Mortola and all the maids who hated her except for her new friend Marietta.

"I'm sorry," Basta's face was pained, "But it's not my decision. You know that. Please don't hate me."

Dafne shook her head, burying her face on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you. I hate Capricorn. And Mortola. And I hate being a slave again."

"I know you do," Basta said sympathetically, "But it's only for a little while."

"How long?" Dafne said, sounding like a child asking a parent.

Basta shifted uncomfortably,

"I don't know," he confessed, "But if I keep pleasing Capricorn, it's bound to be soon."

This answer wasn't any comfort Dafne. It just made her think of all the possible deeds Capricorn might get Basta to do. What could top kidnapping two children? She was sure Capricorn would think of something. Basta seemed to know he hadn't reassured her.

"Try not to worry for the moment," he said, "I know that's a pretty much an impossible request..."

"You've got that right," Dafne said bitterly.

Basta smiled faintly,

"But we don't know how long we have until someone interrupts us," he continued, "So why not try to enjoy ourselves?"

Dafne lifted her head off his shoulder to meet his pleading gaze. She sighed,

"I suppose so."

Basta's smile became brighter,

"Come on then," he said, taking her hand and pulling her away from the wall.

Dafne saw he was leading her over to the closest bed and immediately dug her heels in.

"I don't think so," she said, going to tug her hand away, "I don't care if we're not going to be seeing each other for a while..."

Basta pouted at her reaction,

"Why do you automatically assume my intentions aren't honourable?" he said in a hurt tone of voice.

"Why else would be taking me over to a bed?" Dafne said distrustfully.

"Well a bed's comfier than a hard wall isn't it," he sighed, "Stop looking me like I'm some kind of deviant. I just want to lay down with you. Nothing else."

"Lay down with you?"

"Yes," Basta said exasperatedly, "And don't get the wrong idea about that. I mean with all our clothes on. Why would I try anything? You're obviously repulsed by the idea."

"I'm not repulsed," Dafne said as he looked upset, "I'm just not ready yet. And this is hardly the time or the place. But I will lay down with you if that's what you want."

"Yes it is what I want," Basta said, cheering up.

"Alright then."

"After you," Basta insisted when they reached the bed. Dafne rolled her eyes and settled herself down on it. Basta didn't join her straight away. He stood hovering over her with a smile. It made her feel self-conscious and a little vulnerable.

"Do you have to lean over me? I feel like Snow White," she said.

"Who's Snow White?" Basta asked, continuing to lean over her.

"She was a princess who ate a poisoned apple and fell into a deep sleep. Then a prince came along and broke the spell by giving her a kiss. Snow White woke up and they lived happily ever after."

"Well as far as I can see you haven't been poisoned and you're not asleep," Basta said, "But I can kiss you if you like."

He didn't wait for her answer, just bent down and put his lips to hers. Dafne didn't mind, she used to opportunity to pull him down onto the bed next to her.

"Eager now, are you?" he teased.

Dafne rolled her eyes,

"You were taking too long. I thought you wanted to lay here with me."

"Oh I do," he replied, settling himself down beside her, "Come here."

Dafne slid over to rest her body against his, laying her head on his chest. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her.

"See not so bad is it," he said contentedly, "Lying here with me."

"No," Dafne replied, "It's nice."

This revelation was bittersweet. She knew they wouldn't be able to stay like this forever. She could just picture Mortola bursting in and yelling at them with her shrill voice. She buried her face on Basta's jacket. Hopefully it would be awhile before Mortola made that kind of entrance. Better still, it could be Orlanda who found them. She wouldn't be as angry. After all she had let Dafne go with Basta, too distracted by Pietro to stop them.

Dafne couldn't help giggling. Orlanda had thrown herself at Pietro like a bird presenting their plumage to attract a mate. Pietro's expression had been so funny.

"Are you laughing or crying?" Basta asked, sounding a little worried. He couldn't see her face.

Dafne lifted her head to reassure him,

"Laughing."

Basta looked relieved,

"What's so funny then?"

"Did you see the way Orlanda was acting around Pietro before?" Dafne said.

Basta made a face.

"Of course I did. It was pretty damn obvious. I almost felt sorry for Pietro."

"Almost?" Dafne said with a sceptical lift of her eyebrow.

Basta laughed,

"Alright you got me. I don't feel sorry for him at all. Serves him right for turning the charm on everyone. It was bound to come back to bite him one of these days. I bet he's kicking himself at the moment. Orlanda's the last woman I'd want chasing after me. Make that the second last, I forgot about Mortola."

"I don't think you'd ever have to worry about Mortola," Dafne said, "She's only got eyes for Capricorn."

"Creepy isn't it. She's such an ugly old hag. I don't know how Capricorn stands to have her around. I suppose its useful having a servant who's obsessed with you."

This was ironic coming from Basta, the man who rivalled Mortola in his devotion to Capricorn. But Dafne resisted commenting. Surely Basta was no longer as obsessed with Capricorn as he had been before. How could he be, considering what Capricorn was putting them through.

"I guess," Dafne said, changing the subject, "But back to Orlanda, I may have played a slight role in convincing her that Pietro had feelings for her."

"Is that right?" Basta said interestedly, "Do tell."

"I told her that Pietro said he, how shall I put this, admired her body."

Basta burst out laughing.

"You told her that. Why?"

Dafne shrugged,

"I guess I wanted to cause a bit of trouble for him. I don't why. He's only ever been nice to me but I just get this feeling that he's..."

"Hitting on you," Basta growled, "That's because he is. And right in front of me too. Calling you beautiful. Not that you aren't beautiful," he assured her hastily, "You're very beautiful but he shouldn't be saying that," he grinned, "Ha that's really made my day, learning you did that. I'm so proud of you little mouse."

"Proud?"

"Yes. What you did was really underhanded. I didn't think you had in you."

"Don't say that," Dafne said, "Now I feel bad for doing it."

"Oh come on, don't be upset," Basta said, "It's only stupid Pietro who's suffering. Anyway he's a big man. He can defend himself if he needs to."

"I don't know," Dafne said doubtfully, "Orlanda's a big woman."

Basta sniggered,

"That she is. But don't worry. Getting molested by a big woman isn't the worst thing that can ever happen to you."

Dafne smiled,

"I suppose you're right."

"He might even enjoy it."

"Would you?"

Basta grimaced,

"I don't want to even think about it. You're the only woman I want molesting me. When you're ready that is."

Dafne propped herself up with a smile,

"I won't molest you today but I can give you a kiss. Will that do?"

"Come on then," Basta invited her softly.

His amber eyes watched her intently as she shifted her body to bring her face close to his. She had kissed him numerous times but never on a bed. Perhaps that was why she felt so self-conscious as she went to do it. A bed was such an intimate place. And he had the same look in his eyes he'd had when he had pushed her against the wall earlier, the same intense yearning. She blushed, thinking back to that moment.

She was a mere inch from his lips when she heard the shouting. It was coming from another part of the house but it was so loud it reached them even with the door closed. Dafne froze. It was definitely a masculine voice. Capricorn, she thought at first. Why would he be yelling? But the more she listened, the more certain she was that the voice didn't belong to Capricorn. Capricorn had a deep voice but it didn't rumble like that.

So who was it then? And what was he carrying on about? She couldn't make out the words, it was all muffled together.

"Who is that?" she asked Basta, thinking he might know.

By the grim expression on his face, it looked like he did. But he didn't answer. He sat up, gently pushing her out of the way.

"I knew something like this would happen," he was muttering to himself, "I told Capricorn he wouldn't be happy."

"Who?" she persisted.

Still no answer, he just left her kneeling enquiringly on the bed.

"Stay here," he told her firmly. He hadn't wasted any time. He was already at the door, "I mean it. Stay here."

He gave her a hard meaningful look to show his seriousness before hurrying out of the bedroom.

Dafne sat for a moment, listening to the shouting as it continued.

Then she slipped off bed and headed for the door herself.

**To be continued...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

There was no sign of Basta when Dafne left the room. But she didn't need him to lead her to the source of the shouting. The man (whoever he was) was still yelling and all she had to do was follow the direction of the sound. It become clear to her as she moved along that he was in the main hallway, the hallway which started at the front door and ended at the bottom of the staircase. She was close enough now to be able to make out what he was saying.

"Come here and face me you coward! Stop hiding in your room! I've come for my kids! I know you have them! Come down here!"

Dafne's heart skipped a beat in recognition. She immediately knew who the shouter was. It was Giulio. Who else who be saying things like that? And it was obvious who he was calling out to.

_You fool_, was her first thought, _do you really think it's a good idea to challenge Capricorn openly._

But at the same time her heart went out to him. Such an act, however rash, showed he was a loving father who cared deeply for his children. So much so that he was putting himself at risk to rescue them. Yes, a great risk, especially since Basta had flown off to engage him. Basta had a knife. As noble as Giulio's intentions were, Dafne could see no good coming out of this.

_Maybe I can do something_, she thought as she carried on,_ I might be able to talk Basta out of seriously harming him._

It pained her to automatically assume that was what he would do. Hurt him. But that was how Basta sorted out problems, with violence or the threat of violence.

"Get out of my way!" she heard Giulio snarl, "Don't think you can stop me!"

Dafne cringed. It sounded like Basta had already reached him.

"I am not going to turn around!" Giulio yelled a moment later. Obviously the person blocking his path had advised him to retreat, but their voice wasn't raised as much for Dafne to hear it, "My kids are up there and I'm not leaving until I have them! Stand aside Pietro, I'm warning you..."

Pietro? Up until this point Dafne had assumed he had been talking to Basta. If it was Pietro, where was Basta?

She was nearing the corner which turned onto the main hallway. That was where she found Basta. He was peering around the corner, knife in his hand. Dafne's eyes widened at the sight of it. She supposed he was intending to take Giulio by surprise the way he was hanging back, waiting for the right moment to strike.

But he wasn't so absorbed in what he was watching to fail to notice her approaching footsteps. He turned, took her in and his expression became one of furious exasperation. He waved her back harshly. She stood on the spot deliberating whether to comply. She took too long for Basta because he flew over to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Why is it so hard to do what I say?" he hissed so quickly that she had trouble making out the words. The tone was clear enough though, "Why? I told you to stay there for your own good," he stabbed a finger towards the corner, "He has a gun, do you understand me. The stupid idiot has a gun."

_Well how is your knife going to hold up against a gun_, Dafne thought. She might have said it too if not for sound of Pietro's voice distracting her,

"The only way you're getting past me is if you can dodge my bullets," he was saying, "And there's not much chance of that, you are a big fellow Giulio."

So Giulio wasn't the only one with a gun. Pietro's _lupara_ was probably drawn at ready.

"You can't shoot me if I shoot you first!" Giulio growled.

"You shoot, I shoot," Pietro sounded as calm as he had been the time Basta had pulled his knife on him, "It won't change the fact that Capricorn has your children upstairs at his mercy. You know he keeps his hunting gun in his room and Mortola is with him at the moment. She always has poisons on her. Even if you_ did_ manage to take me out, you wouldn't be able to reach them in time."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Giulio bellowed. Dafne could hear the distress in his voice amidst the fury.

"He's right," Dafne was surprised to hear Orlanda's voice, "Put down that gun you fool. Before it's too late."

"I won't put it down!" Giulio yelled despairingly, "I want my kids! Capricorn, do you hear me! I want my kids!"

Dafne heard the menacing sound of a gun being cocked. She wasn't sure if it was Giulio's or Pietro's.

That was Basta's cue.

"Stay!" he whispered to Dafne fiercely.

_Stop_, she cried in her head as he took off, _you're going to get shot!_

He disappeared around the corner which the quiet agility of a cat. Dafne held her breath. Suddenly a howl of rage rang out.

"Get off me!" Giulio shouted, "Get off me you bastard!"

"I won't get off!" Basta snarled, "And I won't take this knife away from your throat until you drop that gun!"

Dafne raced to thrust her head around the corner.

Basta was currently hanging off Giulio's massive back, his arms around the man's neck. Given Giulio's height, Basta's feet weren't even touching the floor. From where Dafne was positioned, it looked as if Giulio was giving Basta a piggyback ride because she couldn't see the knife at Giulio's throat. But she knew it was there and so did Giulio. His body was shaking, not with fear but with rage. He was still gripping his gun and the tremors of his body were making it vibrate.

"Drop it!" Basta repeated harshly, tightening his hold around Giulio's neck. Dafne imagined him pressing the knife further into his skin, "I said drop it you idiot! Drop it or I'll open your throat!"

Dafne flinched to hear such awful words coming out of Basta's mouth. He sounded deadly serious about it.

"Don't get him to drop it," Dafne looked past Giulio and Basta to see Pietro. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his _lupara_ pointed in their direction. Beyond him was Orlanda, several stairs up, "It's loaded," Pietro went on, "It might go off."

"So come take it off him!" Basta snapped, sounding irritated that Pietro had corrected him, "I have my hands full."

"Alright then," Pietro said casually, lowering his _lupara_.

Dafne was amazed how unruffled he looked by what had just occurred. He acted as if a man storming in unexpectedly with a gun was no big deal to him.

Before he made his way over, he turned to Orlanda with a smile,

"Could you be a dear and go tell Capricorn that the fuss downstairs is over."

Orlanda nodded eagerly,

"Yes of course," she went to do so but glanced back with a look of admiration on her face, "You were very brave," she said to Pietro, "Just like a gunfighter in the movies."

"Brave?" Basta sneered, "More like stupid. If I hadn't showed up, Mr. Cowboy would have been splattered all over the place. All over you for that matter Orlanda."

Orlanda glowered at him,

"Pietro was in complete control of the situation. Giulio was about to surrender before you showed up and jumped on him like a feral cat."

Basta snorted,

"Yeah right. I heard him cock his gun. The gun he's still holding mind. So get over here Pietro and take it off him. My arms are getting sore."

"Are they?" Pietro said with mock concern, "Poor pumpkin. Don't worry I won't leave you dangling there like a Christmas ornament."

"Don't call me pumpkin!" Basta spat, "Call your new girlfriend pumpkin. She looks like one."

Pietro regarded him wearily,

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Orlanda. She looks like a big old pumpkin."

Orlanda flushed angrily,

"How dare..." she began but Pietro cut her off,

"You shouldn't say that," he said to Basta, "Orlanda is a nice woman who doesn't look at all like a pumpkin. And I don't appreciate the allegation of infidelity. I'm a happily married man," he addressed this to Orlanda rather than Basta, "I wouldn't cheat on my wife with anyone no matter how lovely."

Dafne shook her head in amazement. Pietro had just rejected Orlanda in such skilfully flattering way that the woman blushed and smiled.

"I bet Orlanda is sorry to hear that," Basta jeered in spite of the fact she seemed outwardly happy.

Orlanda scowled,

"Shut up Basta!"

"Don't listen to him," Pietro said soothingly, "Just go upstairs and tell Capricorn we're bringing Giulio up to see him."

"Yes I will," Orlanda said breathily, giving him a blatantly adoring smile. But as she climbed the stairs, she hurled a glare back over her shoulder which was obviously meant for Basta.

Basta shook his head,

"I've never seen someone so happy about being turned down," he remarked.

"Never underestimate the power of flattery _amico mio_," Pietro said when Orlanda was out of earshot, "Words can be just as effective as knives and guns in sorting out a situation to your advantage."

Basta snorted,

"Words didn't work in this situation right here," he nodded at the man he was clinging onto, "My knife did."

"If you say so _amico mio_," Pietro said, sounding like a parent indulging a child. He was strolling leisurely over with his _lupara_ hanging at his side.

"What do mean 'if you say so'?" Basta growled, "Why can't you just admit that I saved you?"

Pietro rolled his eyes,

"Saved me from what?"

"From being shot," Basta said frustratedly, "Though I'm regretting it now. I should have let him do it. If you're dead, you can't bother me anymore."

Pietro clucked his tongue at him,

"That's not very nice, saying you want your friend dead. Anyway you're going on the assumption that he would have taken me out instead of other way around. I don't appreciate you underestimating my skill with my weapon. I've been handling a gun since I was thirteen. I'm not like your friend Cockerell who has no idea how to use it."

"Yes yes alright," Basta said sounding bored, "But I doubt Capricorn wants Giulio dead, especially not splattered up his front hallway. He's more useful to him alive. Capricorn has his kids and once this idiot gets that through his thick skull, he's bound to do anything..."

Basta had been distracted by Pietro to keep watch on Giulio. He probably assumed he wouldn't try anything with a knife to his throat. He wasn't expecting Giulio to jerk the butt of his gun back intending to slam it into Basta's face.

"Basta look out!" Dafne cried, though the gun was already moving back mid-motion.

She saw the frozen look of surprise on Basta's face as he registered what was coming towards him. There no way he could move to avoid it in time. The collision would have occurred if not for Pietro launching a fist into Giulio's stomach with surprising speed. Giulio cried out, loosening his grip on the gun. Pietro nimbly grabbed hold of it with his free hand and sprang away as Giulio dropped to his knees, winded from the blow. Basta leapt off him as he did, shock changing to fury.

"You stupid fool! How dare you try something like that!" he snarled.

Breathing a little heavily from pain, Giulio smiled,

"A shame your friend came to your rescue. It would have given me at least some satisfaction to break your nose. I know you're the one who brought my kids here, you filthy piece of scum."

He lobbed a gob of spit which found its mark on Basta's boot. Basta looked down in slight amazement before his expression darkened,

"You spat on me!" he said in a voice quivering with disgust and rage, "You spat on me and called me filthy!"

He snatched the shotgun from Pietro,

"Wanted to break my nose did you?" he hissed, pointing the butt of the gun at Giulio's face, "How about I break yours?"

_Oh God don't do it_, Dafne pleaded as he raised the gun, _don't do it, don't..._

But he did, Basta brought the butt down on Giulio's face and the man grunted as blood spurted from his nose.

Dafne shook her head in disbelief and horror. How could this man be the same man who looked at her so tenderly? He was grinning with wild delight at the damage he'd inflicted.

"How does it feel?" he taunted Giulio, "Not good I bet. And you were going to do that to me. To me! But you know hitting someone in the face with a gun isn't really my style. Here," he passed the gun back to Pietro who took it without a word. Pietro didn't look horrified by what Basta had just done. He had a look of interest on his face like someone taking in a piece of artwork. Basta's artwork and the artist wasn't finished with Giulio, "You know I prefer my knife. So how about I add some scars to compliment that busted nose?"

Dafne couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand idly by and watch Basta, the man she was supposed to be in love with, mutilate Giulio like he had mutilated Dustfinger.

"Basta stop! For God's sake stop!" she ran over and as she ran, tears were forming in her eyes.

She threw herself between Basta and Giulio as if to shield the latter. But Basta had already paused, regarding her uneasily. He had been so caught up in his anger that he had forgotten the presence of the person he least wanted to witness his violence. But it was too late. She had seen it and she didn't want to see anymore. She slapped the knife out of his hands and it hit the floor with a scraping sound. Basta's eyes travelled to his empty hand to the knife with slight surprise. Then he looked at Dafne,

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"Didn't I?" Dafne said, "I've just seen you break a man's nose without any hesitation. Do you expect me to believe you have the self-control to put down your knife?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, she turned pitying to Giulio. His bloody nose looked so much worse up close.

"I'm so sorry," she found herself saying to him, "I'm so sorry he..."

"Why are you apologising to him?" Basta said.

"Because you're not going to," she whirled back to face him, "You don't care what you've done. You're probably proud of it."

"I'm not proud of it," Basta insisted, "It was self-defence."

"Self-defence?" Dafne hissed. Did he really think she would buy that excuse? "He was on his knees with no weapon. It wasn't self-defence, it was retaliation. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I saw you smiling. Smiling like..." she could feel the tears running down her cheeks now, "Like it was most fun in world to hurt someone like that."

Basta looked at her crying face regretfully,

"I'm sorry little mouse."

Dafne wiped away her tears angrily,

"Sorry for what? Breaking Giulio's nose or sorry that I saw it?"

"Both," he answered before reaching out to her, "Please Dafne..."

Dafne backed away,

"Don't," she said, "Don't touch me. I don't want you touching me right now. Not after what you've done."

"Why not?" Giulio's voice startled her, "This isn't the first time he's gotten his hands dirty. You know that," Dafne turned uneasily to see the look of repugnance on Giulio's face, repugnance that aimed at her, "You know he's no innocent but you're with him anyway. So spare me your sympathy. I don't want it from his little whore."

Dafne stared at him in shock. His words stung like a slap in the face.

She felt Basta push her aside,

"How dare you call her that!" he snarled. He had lost his knife but he had two fists that could cause damage.

"Stop!" Dafne took hold of Basta and wrenched him backwards with all her strength, "Don't hurt him anymore!"

Basta tried to push her away as gently as he could.

"Why shouldn't I? Did you hear what that bastard called you? I should cut his tongue out for calling you that. Where's my knife?"

Pietro came and put a firm hand on Basta's shoulder,

"I know you're upset _amico mio_. I would be too if Dafne was my girlfriend. But I think it's time we took Giulio up to Capricorn don't you."

Basta glared at him a moment then glanced at Dafne who was still clinging desperately on to him. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right. We don't want to keep Capricorn waiting. Hopefully he's already thought up a nice punishment for him."

Dafne pushed herself away from him. Though she was somewhat relieved that Basta wasn't going to inflict anymore harm on Giulio, she was still disgusted that he was looking forward to seeing him suffer at Capricorn's hands instead.

Didn't Basta feel any remorse for the pain he had caused this man? He had threatened his children with a knife as Giulio's farm had been burned down. He had just abducted these children and brought them to Capricorn. He had broken Giulio's nose with the butt of a gun. He had been ready to do more damage because Giulio had insulted her.

But so what if he had. They were just words, painful but insignificant as an ant bite compared to Giulio's suffering. She pitied him even though he hated her.

But Basta didn't pity him at all.

Why couldn't he show an inch of compassion towards this man he had wronged? How could he so kind to her yet so cruel to others?

_Because he cares about you. He doesn't care about anyone else._

That answer didn't make her feel special. It made her feel sick. Sick that she cared about him in return. Sick that she wanted him. Sick that in her stupid heart she loved him even though all this time she had known, like Giulio had said, that Basta was a bad person. She kept hoping he would come good, become a truly good person, but incidents like this made her feel like she was just deluding herself. Maybe she was just a complete fool.

So she ran away, ran away from the subject of her foolishness, and didn't look back when he called after her,

"Dafne! Stop! Where are you going?"

**To be continued...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Dafne could run from Basta but she couldn't stop him following her. It didn't take him long to catch up her. She wasn't exactly running, just walking quickly. He strode next her asking her to stop. When she kept going, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"Let go," she said.

"I will if you promise not to storm off," Basta replied.

"I'm just going to the kitchen," Dafne pointed at the doorway she had been heading towards, "I'll get into trouble with Mortola if she comes back and I'm not there."

"She won't be down for a while. You have time to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk at the moment."

Dafne tried to wrench her arm away but Basta held firm.

"But I _do_ want to talk dear heart," he said, "And even if you break free, I'll keep following you and grabbing until you listen to what I have to say."

"I don't feel like listening at the moment," Dafne said, "Can't we just talk later?"

Basta frowned,

"When is that going to be? I don't know when I'm going to see you next. I can't leave this house knowing you're angry at me. And don't tell me you aren't because you are."

Dafne sighed,

"Yes I'm angry with you. But I'm also angry at myself so I'd really like to think things through before..."

"What do you mean you're angry at yourself?" Basta interrupted, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Wrong. Did that mean he was admitting that what he had done was wrong?

"I might not have broken Giulio's nose," Dafne said, "But I'm your girlfriend and when you do bad things, it makes me feel like an accomplice."

"Accomplice?" Basta said, "You shouldn't feel like that. You're the last person who could call themselves my accomplice. You're the one who's always telling me off about hurting other people."

"Yes but me telling you off all the time didn't stop you from breaking Giulio's nose or threatening to cut his face," Dafne said, "So when those sort of things happen I feel responsible because I've failed to get through to you," she hung her head sadly, "Maybe I'll never get through to you."

Basta's hand cupped her cheek forcing her head up to meet his gaze,

"Don't say that. I do listen to you. I know you want me to be good," he stroked her cheek, "But I can't do that at the moment. Capricorn only wants me to do bad things and I have to do them. I don't have any choice."

"Capricorn didn't order you break Giulio's nose," Dafne pointed out, "That was your decision."

She reached up to prise his hand away but his other hand intercepted her, pushing her hand back to her side.

"I know it was," Basta said, "But it was a mistake dear heart. A stupid mistake. I was just really angry and I forgot..."

"Forgot that I was watching?"

"No," Basta almost hissed, "I forgot myself. I forgot the person I'm supposed to be for you."

Dafne's shoulders sagged,

"Wouldn't you rather be the person you enjoy being? I saw your face after you hit him. You..." she shuddered to remember his gleeful expression, "You looked so happy."

"I wasn't..." Basta said, "I wasn't happy. I'm only happy when I'm with you."

Dafne wanted to believe that but she couldn't.

"But you were smiling," she said.

"That's just because of the rush," he explained, "the rush that comes from doing... that sort of thing. You get caught up in the moment. You feel powerful, in control..."

"At the expense of another person," Dafne pointed out.

Basta frowned,

"Yes well power only comes from dominating other people."

"That sounds like textbook Capricorn to me," Dafne said.

Basta sighed,

"I'm quoting him yes but I learnt that lesson before I even met Capricorn. Do you remember me telling you about Father Aldo? What he used to do to me?"

Dafne nodded.

"He did those things because he had complete control over me. There was nothing I could do about it. The orphanage was the only place that wanted bastas like me. So I had no choice but to stay and put up with Aldo's punishments. Do you know what it's like to feel absolutely helpless, to have no control over your life?"

_Hello! I've felt like that the whole time since you've brought me to this stupid village! _Dafne wanted to scream at him.

"Eventually I got so fed up with going hungry and getting beaten that I thought the outside world couldn't be any worse. So I ran away and found that it was better. It was tough getting by but I was in control. And then Capricorn came along offering me power and I jumped at the opportunity. It wasn't enough to just eke out an existence. I wanted power because if I had power no one could ever make me feel weak or helpless again. It would always be the other way around."

_You can't say that Capricorn doesn't make you feel weak and helpless, _Dafne thought, _but I guess you're okay with that because you get to have power over everyone else. _

"The only problem with that kind of power is that it isolates you," she said, "It makes people stay away from you because they're afraid. Is it really worth it? Besides Silvio and I, do you have any other friends?"

Basta pondered this a moment,

"Pietro maybe," he said.

"Do you trust Pietro?" Dafne asked.

"Well I don't trust him around you," Basta said, scowling.

"So does he really count as a friend?"

Basta sighed,

"I guess not. He's more of an annoyance. But so what if I don't have any friends besides you and..." he trailed off sadly. He obviously missed the boy. That didn't fail to move her. It reminded her that there was at least one other person he cared about besides her. He gave a growl of frustration, "Stupid boy, taking off like that. No consideration for how we would end up."

"He did the right thing. I don't blame him," Dafne said, "He didn't belong here anyway."

"He belonged with us though," Basta said fiercely, "I didn't think he would run off without us, especially you."

Dafne tried to keep her face blank. _He didn't want to leave without us but I made him._

"Maybe we'll find him someday," she said, "If we ever leave."

Dafne wasn't ready to tell Basta the truth yet. She wasn't sure how he would react to learning that Dafne had given Silvio and Netta a destination to hide from capture. A small part of her feared that he might take the information to Capricorn. She had to be sure he was committed to escaping first.

She scolded herself. Here she was once again jumping to escape when she wasn't even sure she should be with this man anymore. She couldn't leave the village with a man prone to uncontrolled acts of violence. It would be like releasing a tiger from its cage and taking it home. It was bound to end badly.

Basta even spoke violently,

"If we do find the boy, I'll wring his neck," he said.

But Dafne knew this was one at least threat Basta wasn't serious about.

"You don't mean that. I know how fond you are of him."

"I'm not fond of him at the moment," Basta growled, "I spoilt him rotten you know I did. Gave him lots of bridge duty because he loved the dogs. Let him live in my house along with his girlfriend's stupid cat. A cat I have to apparently take care of from now on. Ungrateful little bastard."

A faint smile pulled at Dafne's lips. He sounded like a disproving parent.

"He didn't do what he did to spite you. He did it because he's in love with Netta and didn't want to see her get hurt. You can understand that can't you?"

Basta stroked her face again,

"Yes I can. I feel the same way about you don't I. That's why I'm doing what I can to get you back."

Dafne sighed,

"Look I accept that you need to do what Capricorn tells you. I hate it but you don't have a choice. But how you act outside of his orders is completely up to you. If you keep on breaking people's noses..."

"I'm not going to..." Basta interjected hastily.

"Let me finish," Dafne said gravely, "If you do, you won't have to worry about Capricorn giving me back. They'll be no point because it will be over between us."

She saw the worry build on Basta's face as he processed this.

"What do you mean over?"

"I mean I'll break up with you," Dafne answered.

Basta's hands seized her shoulders, shaking her as if he were trying to shake the notion out of her.

"No. No you can't do that. You can't break up with me."

"Please stop shaking me," Dafne said.

Basta stopped but he didn't let go, gripping her tightly.

"But you can't!"

"I don't want to," Dafne said sadly, "But I can't be with someone who gets off on the rush of hurting people. It worries me that you enjoyed doing what you did back there. If you enjoy doing that kind of thing, why should you want to stop?"

"For you little mouse," he replied, "I'll stop enjoying it for you if that's what you want."

"That's not enough," Dafne said, "I don't want to force you. It should be something you want to do," she sighed, "Let's face it. You like your work and you don't want to leave the village. You're only telling me what I want to hear."

"That's not true, I..."

"Yes it is. You've been against leaving the village since the beginning."

"Okay yes, yes I have," Basta admitted agitatedly, "But I don't want you to break up with me. So I'll do what you tell me to."

"What's the point? You'll only end up resenting me. Maybe it's just better if we..."

"Stop," Basta said fiercely, putting a hand over her mouth to make sure he stifled the words, "We are staying together. Before you said _if_ I do something like break Giulio's nose again. That means you're giving me a chance so let me have my damn chance, little mouse. You're going on as if you _want_ to break up with me. I know I put you through a lot of grief but I make you happy as well. I know I do. You were perfectly happy a little while ago on the bed. Doesn't that count for anything? Well answer me!"

Dafne rolled her eyes and pointed at his hand over her mouth. Basta removed it with embarrassment so she could talk,

"I'm not denying that you make me happy but..."

"And you love me don't you?" Basta cut her off.

Dafne sighed,

"Yes I do," she answered honestly, "I do love you."

Basta smiled somewhat bitterly,

"You know that's the first time you've actually said that. That you love me. You have bad timing little mouse, choosing to say it the moment you're trying to break up with me. You should have said it sooner."

"I was waiting for the right moment," Dafne replied, "I know this isn't it but you kind of forced my hand by asking me. And I'm not _trying_ to break up with by the way. I'm just trying to think things through. That's why I wanted to be alone."

"But I can't leave you alone," Basta said, "If I leave you alone you'll just convince yourself that I'm bad for you."

A self-deprecating laugh escaped Dafne's mouth.

"I always knew that Tiger Eyes," she said, looking into his amber eyes, "Like Giulio said I know what you do for living. I know what you use your knife for. But I didn't fall in love with you because you held me at knife point and forced me. I fell in love with you because you were kind to me and to Silvio. You also saved Sara. I know you regretted it afterwards but it showed me that you're capable of doing the right thing," her face turned solemn, "But what you did to Giulio today, it makes me wonder if Sara was just a fluke..."

"No it wasn't," Basta insisted, "Really. How about this, I'll make it up to Giulio. I'll do something nice for him."

Dafne looked at him uncertainly,

"Like what?"

Basta shrugged,

"I don't know. I'll think of something. But would that make you feel better?"

"I... I suppose it could," Dafne said.

_I hope you're not just going to find him a horseshoe so his luck will change. Those things don't work. _

Basta pulled her into an embrace,

"Just give me the chance to make it up to you little mouse. Forget all this nonsense about breaking up with me. What did you call me before? Tiger Eyes?"

"Yes. That's what your eyes remind me of. A tiger's."

"Really? Capricorn and I went to a zoo once and there were tigers."

Dafne started laughing, she couldn't help it,

"You and Capricorn went to the zoo."

"What's so funny about that?" Basta said a little defensively.

"I don't know. I'm just picturing you and Capricorn walking around a zoo with all the tourists. Was he wearing his red suit?"

"He always wears red."

"I bet people were staring at him just as much as the animals."

"Actually they were," Basta said, "It was kind of embarrassing. Every second child pointed at us and said 'look at that funny man wearing red'..."

Dafne erupted into more giggles.

"Don't laugh. It was annoying. Capricorn kept sending me over to sort them out when I was trying to look at the animals."

"How did you sort them out?" Dafne asked uneasily.

"Oh I just pulled my knife out and told them not be rude."

"Didn't their parents put security onto you?"

Basta sighed,

"Yes. They eventually turned up and forced me to leave. I didn't have a choice. They threatened to call the police and this was back in the days the police weren't eating out of our hands. So I had to wait in the car until Capricorn finished looking around."

"Wasn't he kicked out with you?"

"No. He wasn't the one threatening kids with a knife."

"But he was one ordering you to do it. He could have at least gone with you when you were thrown out."

Basta shrugged,

"He still had things he wanted to see."

Dafne stared at him exasperatedly,

"How can you defend him? He abandoned you. He got to see the animals when you didn't."

"I got to see the tigers though," Basta said, steering the conversation away from Capricorn, "I liked them. They looked really powerful. Do you really think my eyes look like a tiger's?"

"Yes, they're a similar colour and they're very intense."

"Is intense good?"

"Kind of scary good," Dafne said as she looked into them, "It's hard to look away."

"Well that's a good thing," Basta said, "You can't leave me if you can't look away," he smiled, "Tiger Eyes. I like it. You should keep calling me that."

Dafne smiled,

"Alright... Tiger Eyes."

Basta stroked her face,

"Are we fine now?" he asked, "You're not angry anymore?"

Dafne's smile receded,

"I'm still not happy about what you did."

Basta's face fell,

"I know but I said I would make it up to Giulio."

"You did say that," Dafne conceded, "But I don't know how you're going to do that if Capricorn chooses to execute him."

"He won't execute him," Basta assured her, "He's more useful to Capricorn alive. The worst he'll probably do to him is shut him up in the cages for a while... But if that's the case don't expect me to let him out as my good deed. I'll end up thrown in there with him."

"Well we don't want that. He'll probably kill you."

Basta snorted,

"He could try."

"I don't want to see him try," Dafne said, "It was bad enough seeing him nearly smash your face. I was really worried for a moment there."

Basta smiled,

"I can understand that. I know how much you like my face."

"I admit I'm partial to it the way it is," Dafne said, smiling as she reached up to caress it.

"What are you two doing?" a voice barked.

Startled, Dafne and Basta sprung apart as Mortola strode up to them. She was accompanied by Orlanda and a girl Dafne instantly recognised even though she had never seen her before. She resembled her mother, pale and chubby-cheeked, but she had her father's height. Dafne regarded her pityingly, seeing the fear in the whites of her eyes. Isolda had told her the girl's name, what was it again, Clara?

Mortola didn't allow her the time to think about it,

"Why aren't you in the kitchen?" she shifted her disapproving glare to Basta, "This one isn't your maid anymore. You can't pull her away from working to do as you please. You're supposed to be earning her back."

Basta scowled at the old woman,

"That doesn't mean I can't come see her."

Mortola sneered,

"Oh is that right. Is that what Capricorn told you?"

Basta shifted uneasily,

"No," he admitted, "But he didn't say I couldn't."

"Well why don't you go ask him?" Mortola sneered, "In the meantime..." she stabbed a finger towards the kitchen, "she will stay where she belongs! You heard me, move it you little wretch."

Dafne gave Basta a faint smile, waiting for him to return it before complying with Mortola's order.

"Oh and take this one with you," Mortola said, snatching the frightened girl's arm and hurling her in Dafne's direction, "Capricorn says she's all yours to look after."

"It's alright," Dafne murmured soothingly as she led Giulio's daughter into the kitchen, "None of us are as bad as those two. My name is Dafne."

The girl's eyes darted fretfully around the room. The other maids had stopped their work to regard the new arrival with sympathetic curiosity.

"Claudia," the girl supplied her name in a small trembling voice.

Dafne smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Claudia I'll take care of you."

The girl tried to smile but it faltered miserably. She took to staring at the floor.

_Poor thing, _Dafne thought.

"What's all this gawking and slacking?" Mortola's voice exploded into the room, causing Claudia to yelp in alarm, "Get back to work all of you. You too Dafne, move your backside and put yourself and that girl to use."

"It's okay. Come with me," Dafne told the shaken girl gently, leading her over to the bench top where Marietta was eagerly waiting.

"Hi who's this?" she said, shooting Claudia a friendly smile.

Claudia didn't introduce herself. She seemed too busy trying to hold back her tears. Dafne put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is Claudia," she answered for her.

"Marietta," the other woman introduced herself to the silent girl, "Trust me the first day is the hardest but you'll get through it."

Marietta said this to be encouraging but Dafne had a feeling Claudia wasn't ready for a pep talk. The girl was no doubt feeling completely overwhelmed. Though she was holding up well, considering what she had probably been through in Capricorn's bedroom. She hadn't broken down sobbing yet. Perhaps she was too afraid to do that while Mortola was around.

"I don't think she feels like talking," she said to Marietta, squeezing the girl's shoulder gently, "That's okay though. It's entirely up to you. Here," she passed Claudia a vegetable peeler, "It might help you take your mind off things."

One could only hope.

Claudia accepted it without a word and reached for a potato. She stared at it mournfully as she whittled off its skin. Dafne watched her pityingly before Marietta drew her attention away,

"So," she said with a sly smile, "What did the boyfriend want? You were gone for a long time."

Dafne smiled as she reached for a knife to start chopping up the vegetables,

"Oh he gallantly took me to one of maids' bedrooms to make out."

Out of the corner of her eye Dafne saw Claudia glance at her curiously.

Marietta's reaction was less subtle.

"Are you serious?" she squealed, erupting into laughter.

Mortola heard her and turned sharply in their direction,

"Care to share what you find so amusing Marietta?" she snapped.

Marietta shook her head with false contriteness,

"No Mortola."

"Then shut your trap you foolish girl," Mortola retorted, "You're not here to joke and chatter," her eyes roved dangerously around the room, "That goes for all of you. Do you hear?" she turned to Orlanda, "If any one of them makes so much as a peep, send them straight to me."

With that said, Mortola stalked away. Apparently she had better things to do than keep surveillance over her charges. That was a relief because Orlanda had a more relaxed attitude to the women talking amongst themselves. She was too lazy to follow through with Mortola's order. As long as they did the work, she was fine with it.

"I can't believe you slipped away for a make out session," Marietta said once she was sure Mortola had gone, "That was very bold of your boyfriend. I thought for sure Orlanda would have stopped you guys," she lowered her voice, "But then again she was distracted."

The two exchanged knowing smiles,

"Yes I noticed," Dafne whispered back, "What exactly happened between those two while I was away."

Marietta giggled,

"Oh it was too funny. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but you only had to watch their body language. Orlanda was sidling up to moustache man like a cat in heat. And even though moustache man played it cool, you could see the fear in his eyes. You should have seen how relieved he looked when someone out there started hollering. He took off like a flash with Orlanda chasing after him. Do you know what that was about by the way? The shouting. Did you hear it?"

Dafne glanced at Claudia nervously. The girl seemed to have frozen. She had obviously been listening to their conversation.

"Er yes I heard it," Dafne said, choosing to lie, "But I don't what it was about."

Marietta sighed,

"Damn. I'm really curious. I bet Orlanda knows."

"I know," Claudia's voice was a soft quiver, "I know who was shouting."

Dafne turned quickly to see the tears already trickling down the girl's face.

"It was my Papa."

"Your father," Marietta said, looking apologetic. She hadn't expected her enquiry to provoke this reaction.

Claudia nodded, her tears dripping down onto the bench top.

"Yes," she continued on in the same piteous voice, "My Papa works for Capricorn you see. He works for him because Capricorn burned our farm down and threatened to kill us if he didn't. That was three years ago and Papa and Mama sent me and my brother Tonio away to live with our aunt and uncle because they didn't want us living here. Then today two of Capricorn's men came and pulled me and Tonio out of school. I recognised one of them because he had been there when the farm burned down. I could never forget him because of his knife..."

Dafne shifted uncomfortably. She knew who the girl was referring to. She ignored Marietta's gaze as it jumped to her.

"They brought us to Capricorn and he told us that from now on I would be a maid and Tonio would work for him like Papa does. Papa found out somehow and that's why he came to the house. He..." the girl's voice hitched in its distress, "He was trying to rescue us. But one of the men who had come to get us – not the knife man but the other one – he must have stopped Papa and broke his nose because when he brought Papa into Capricorn's room Papa's face was all... all bloody. I almost didn't recognise him. But then he called Beanstalk which is my nickname and I knew... I knew it was Papa."

Claudia buried her face in her hands with a sob. Dafne and Marietta exchanged sympathetic glances before Dafne moved to rub the girl's back soothingly. As she did, she caught sight of Orlanda watching them with a sneer on her face. Dafne glared back.

_Stupid woman, she's as bad as Mortola. _

She turned her attention back to the weeping girl.

"I can't begin to imagine how awful that must have been for you," she murmured, "I'm really sorry."

_I'm really sorry Basta broke your father's nose even though you think it was Pietro. I'm sorry Basta bought you here. He was forced to because I would have been punished if he hadn't. I'm sorry Capricorn chose you to be his replacement maid because Netta ran away. I'm sorry your brother has to be Silvio's replacement. I'm sorry!_

But the girl didn't know any of this. If she did, she wouldn't have let Dafne comfort her that was for sure. She wouldn't have continued to confide in her as she did now, lifting her wet face from her hands,

"It was awful but I was so glad to see Papa even though he had been hurt. I went to hug him but that woman Mortola grabbed me. That made Papa really angry and he yelled at Capricorn that he could at least let us hug him. But Capricorn said Papa didn't deserve it because of the way he acted. He..." her voice stumbled with fear, "He told Papa that if he did anything foolish like that again he would kill us and Mama as well."

The girl was shaking like a leaf as she repeated Capricorn's pronouncement. Dafne immediately pulled her against her and held her protectively.

"You mustn't think about that," Dafne told her, "I know your father Claudia. I know he wouldn't do anything to put your lives in jeopardy. That's why he started working for Capricorn in the first place. Not because he wanted to but because he wanted to keep you all safe."

Dafne's words must have had an effect because the girl's trembling subsided.

"You... you know my father?"

_Oh yes I know him and he really hates me. _

Dafne nodded,

"Yes and your mother. She's the one who made me this dress. See?"

She stepped away from the girl so she could show off her mother's handiwork in full.

"She's very talented," Dafne went on, running her hands down the dress appreciatively.

Claudia smiled fully for the first time.

"Mama's always been good at making clothes," she said with pride, "She used to make all my dresses before..." her face turned sad again, "Before Capricorn burned our farm down."

She sighed, eyeing Dafne's dress longingly. The garment represented the mother she hadn't seen for three years.

"How is Mama?" she asked.

"She's... strong," Dafne answered based on her own observations, "She's a strong woman. But she misses you very much. I can tell."

"I miss her too," Isolda's daughter replied, "She always sent us letters and packages but it wasn't the same as actually seeing her."

"I'm sure that now you're here you'll be able to see her," Dafne said.

Excitement filled the girl's face but it was quickly washed away by doubt.

"Are you sure? Mortola said she's the one in charge of the maids. Would she really allow me to see her?"

"Probably not," Dafne lowered her voice conspiratorially, "But Mortola isn't everywhere at once. We maids often leave the house to serve meals at the church and to wash clothes. There are opportunities for you to slip away to see your mother. Your father too."

"What Mortola doesn't know can't hurt her," Marietta chimed in, "And Orlanda's silence is easily bought."

Their words seemed to reassure the girl but there was one more worry on her mind,

"My father's been taken to the cages," she told him, "I'm not sure what they are but Capricorn said he was shutting him in there so he could cool off. I don't know how long that will be. Will that be a problem if I want to see him?"

"I don't think so," Dafne said, a plan already forming in her head, "I know a certain person who will be able to help you out there. I'll have a talk to him for you."

Claudia clasped Dafne's hands gratefully,

"Thank you so much," she said, "That would mean so much to me, if I could see them and if my brother could see them too, if that's possible."

"I don't see any reason why not," Dafne said, relieved to see the girl's melancholy cast aside by the prospect.

Orlanda didn't share her sentiment though. It wasn't as much fun for her to spy on a happy girl.

"Get back to work you three," she barked from across the room, "I've let you yabber on for long enough."

"Who is this certain someone you know, Dafne?" Marietta purred as they returned to the vegetables. She looked as if she already knew.

Dafne smiled,

"I think you have a fair idea."

Marietta smiled back, tapping her finger on her nose,

"It's all about who you know isn't it?"

"Exactly," Dafne replied, hoping very much that Basta would show up for dinner at the church that night.

**To be continued...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 **

Although Dafne hoped Basta would make an appearance at dinner, she still dreaded the prospect of going to the church. The men were bound to behave worse than ever since it was a special occasion. Monster Night. As soon as she stepped out of the house with the other maids, her fear was confirmed. There was a strong smell of smoke in the air. Every now and then the night stillness was sliced by the sound of gun shots and firecrackers being let off. These noises were accompanied by distant uproarious laughter.

Claudia walked very close to Dafne. Poor girl. What a night to serve your first meal in the church. At this point the men could only be heard, they would even more frightening to the girl in person. But there was nothing Dafne could do but stick by her and protect her as best she could.

Dafne expected the church to be packed with Capricorn's men but this wasn't the case. There were quite a few to be sure but not as many as their regular number. To her dismay Basta wasn't present either. Neither were Pietro and Nico, his unwanted houseguests. Perhaps they were coming later. She hoped.

"Where is everyone?" Dafne asked Marietta.

Marietta eyed her strangely as if she expected Dafne to know the answer to her own question. But then she seemed to understand.

"Oh is this your first Monster Night?" she said.

Dafne nodded. So did Claudia for that matter.

"I thought as much," Marietta said, "On Monster Night this place doesn't get packed until later on. The men are either down at the arena drinking by the bonfires or running around like excited children sounding off their guns and crackers. They only head here once they've built up an appetite."

"Enjoy the peace while you can," remarked Giosetta, a friend of Marietta's who had just introduced herself to them. She had black curly hair and pretty long eyelashes. Giosetta was also dating one of Capricorn's men. She had been just as keen as Marietta in extending Dafne her hand in friendship. "It is going to get a whole lot rowdier in here, I can tell you."

Far from looking fearful at the prospect, she started smiling, smiling in the direction of a man who appeared to be waving at them.

"There they are," she said to Marietta.

Marietta began smiling too.

"Oh yeah."

The waving man had his face blackened with charcoal. So did most of the other men in the church. Dafne uneasily guessed that this was a tradition for this kind of night. But the faces of the two men sitting to his right weren't painted. One had his hair so finely shorn that it gave his scalp a bald appearance. He also had tattoos which emerged from his collar and trailed up his neck. Despite his distinctiveness, Dafne couldn't name him. But she could name the other man. It was bushy-bearded Nero. He seemed to look directly at Marietta and tapped his wrist meaningfully with a frown.

Marietta scowled,

"See Nero over there telling me to hurry up," she complained to Giosetta, "The bloody cheek. We only just got here."

"He's probably just sore about the fact we're making them take us," Giosetta replied, "I know Massimo would much rather stay here than go to the movies."

"You're going to the movies?" Dafne said surprised.

"Yup, over in the next village," Marietta said, "Me and Giosetta aren't interested in watching Darius raise a monster. The last one was way too freaky. So we said to the boys, if you ever want to have se..." she suddenly remembered Claudia's teenage presence, "Er, have us kiss you again, you had better take us to the movies instead."

Giosetta giggled,

"And we're such good kissers that they caved and agreed to it."

"Not that they're happy about it," Marietta added, "But we don't care. We work hard all day so we should get to do something fun instead of being dragged to see some..."

"Marietta!" Nero's voice boomed over all the others, "What are hanging around there for? Get the hell over here!"

Marietta slammed the platter she was holding down on the table,

"Don't order me like that!" she yelled back, "Say please!"

Nero turned to the man next to him with a look of exasperation. But the man was unsympathetically laughing. So was the man who had been waving to them before.

"You tell him Marietta," Giosetta was giggling as well.

But Marietta didn't need any encouragement,

"I'm waiting Nero!"

Nero sighed frustratedly, glancing around at all the eyes which had flicked to him. He rose in his seat and leaned over the table aggressively,

"Puh-leeze Marietta get the hell over here!"

Despite its delivery, Marietta seemed more than satisfied with Nero's 'please'. She actually looked quite victorious.

"That's better," she called to Nero cheerfully "We'll come now."

Nero rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. The man beside him patted his back consolingly but he was still smiling with amusement.

Marietta looked expectantly at Giosetta who nodded.

"Do you want come hang with us until your man arrives?" she asked Dafne, "You too Claudia."

"Aren't we supposed to be serving the food?" Claudia asked timidly, indicating the other maids who were doing just that.

Marietta waved her hand dismissively,

"It's a waste of time dishing it out individually. All you need to do is just set the food on the table like I did. The men can help themselves."

She pointed at the men who were already grabbing carvings of meat off the platter with their bare hands. They were shovelling it into their mouths with their hands too. Dafne looked away in disgust. Marietta didn't seem as repulsed but she still shook her head,

"See," she said, "Just like cavemen. So just unload what you have on the table and we'll go see Nero and Massimo. We'll give them what Giosetta brought in."

Dafne didn't need to be told twice. She happily set her platter down on the table. Claudia hesitated however,

"Won't Orlanda get mad at us for not doing what we're supposed to?"

"Orlanda doesn't care as long as the food gets served," Giosetta said, "She's not like Mortola. She's too lazy to kick up a stink about how we go about it."

Marietta smiled slyly,

"She's too busy watching like the entrance like a hawk to notice anyway. I bet she's waiting for moustache man to show up."

Giosetta giggled,

"If I were him, I would stay well away. Come on you three. We have men who actually want to see us."

As if on cue, Nero chose that moment to yell "Marietta!"

"Keep your beard on!" Marietta shouted back, muttering to Giosetta, "You're not wrong about that."

Dafne suddenly felt Claudia tugging insistently on her arm. She turned to the girl enquiringly. Claudia was pointing towards the entrance. Three people had just walked in.

"There's my brother! There's Tonio!"

Tonio resembled Claudia almost enough be her twin. He was tall with the same chubby cheeks. His face currently had the sickly paleness of someone about to throw up. Dafne could understand why, given his companions were Cockerell and Flatnose. The two had their faces painted and were looking gleeful. What had they been doing with the boy?

"We'll catch up with you later," Dafne said quickly to Marietta and Giosetta, "Claudia's brother is over there and..."

Claudia was already rushing towards Tonio. Dafne chased after her. She didn't want her confronting Cockerell and Flatnose alone. But Claudia only had eyes for her brother. She threw her arms around him, calling out his name with relief. She seemed to ignore the presence of the two men standing by him. But they weren't about to do the same, eyeing the girl with interest.

"My my, who's this girlie," Cockerell smirked, "This must be our new friend's sister by the looks of it."

"I'd say you're right," Flatnose said, "You can see the family resemblance."

"The hugging gives it away too. Hey girl, are you going to give us a hug?"

Claudia broke away from Tonio. She regarded the men fearfully as if noticing them for the first time. She couldn't seem to find the words to speak.

"No she's not," Dafne said, answering for her, "You keep away from her."

Cockerell eyed Dafne frustratedly,

"I should have known you'd come stick your nose in."

"If you stopped hitting on young girls, I wouldn't have to stick my nose in," Dafne retorted.

"Who says I'm hitting on her," Cockerell said breezily, "She ain't my type. She's far too tall."

"Not for me," Flatnose smiled, his eyes blatantly travelling over Claudia, "She's just the right size."

Claudia backed away, towing Tonio with her. The boy remained silent. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"You stay away from her too," Dafne hissed at Flatnose.

"Or what?" Flatnose said, looking unconcerned.

"Or I'll get Basta to sort you out," Dafne answered.

Flatnose put his hands to his cheeks in mock fear,

"Oh no really, I'm so scared. I'm so scared of Basta and his little knife."

He and Cockerell burst into laughter.

"I know Cockerell's scared of it," Dafne said, "I don't see why you shouldn't be."

Flatnose kept laughing as Cockerell scowled,

"I am not!" he snapped.

Dafne smiled,

"Yes you are. I've seen what you're like when he gets his knife out. Please don't hurt me Basta please don't hurt me," she mocked him.

Cockerell flushed angrily,

"Shut up! Shut up, you stupid cow."

He took a step towards her but Dafne held up a cautioning finger,

"I would seriously rethink doing anything to me," she said, "Remember what happened when he caught you threatening me last time."

Cockerell did remember and he halted resentfully.

"Just you wait pussycat," he growled, "Capricorn took you off Basta like you were a toy and who knows if he'll ever get you back. Given his success rate lately it's looking highly unlikely. Maybe I should have a talk to Capricorn," Cockerell smiled nastily at her, "I think it's only fair that everybody gets a chance to play with you, especially if they do a better job at things than Basta. I'm sure Capricorn will agree."

The thought of Capricorn handing her over to Cockerell worried Dafne but she was determined not to show it.

"Even if he does, Basta would kill you before you laid a finger on me," she said, "And he'll cut off that finger and all the rest of them if I ask him to. Remember that. Stay away from Claudia and Tonio. That goes for you too."

"Aw stay away from Tonio too," Flatnose sneered, "But he's our new best friend. We had such a fun time with him earlier."

The boy winced and stared hard at the floor. He looked on the verge of tears. Claudia regarded him with great concern.

"Tonio, are you alright?"

"What did you do to him?" Dafne demanded of Flatnose.

Flatnose inspected his lumpy fingers leisurely,

"Do? We just put the kid through a trial of fire."

Cockerell grinned,

"Yeah and he passed with flying colours."

"I wouldn't say that," Flatnose said, "He needed a lot of prodding."

"That's true," Cockerell conceded, "I mean it was only a bird's nest he had to set fire too. The eggs inside it hadn't even hatched into baby birds yet."

Dafne stared at them in shock.

"You made him set fire to a bird's nest."

Cockerell rolled her eyes at her,

"Well what do think a trial by fire entails stupid? The clue is in the name. You have to set fire to something."

Claudia was looking just as appalled as Dafne. Her disapproval compelled Tonio to finally speak,

"I didn't want to Claudia," he told her insistently, "I didn't want to but they made me."

"Well of course we made you," Cockerell said, "You should be thanking us. If you hadn't done it, we would have disposed of you. It's no good having a boy around who can't light fires."

Both Giulio's children looked at him in alarm. Claudia dragged her brother into a protective embrace.

"You don't need to hold him like that," Flatnose said to her, "Like we said, he passed so we're obviously not going to do away with him."

"Not yet anyway," Cockerell grinned.

"Shut up Cockerell," Dafne had heard enough. "Come on," she said to Claudia and Tonio.

"Always a pleasure, teach," Flatnose called after her as she led the teenagers away.

"It'd be a greater pleasure to smash her face in," Dafne heard Cockerell say.

She didn't turn to voice a retort. She knew he couldn't hurt her without unleashing Basta's wrath down upon him.

"It's okay Tonio," Claudia had her arm around him, "It's okay. You had no choice."

Tonio nodded with a ragged sigh.

"I know," he said, "It's just... Mama's always loved birds. She wouldn't be happy knowing that I did that."

"You had to do it to keep safe," Dafne said, "Your mother would understand that."

Tonio looked at Dafne a little distrustfully.

"How would you know?"

"Dafne's a friend of Mama and Papa's," Claudia said before Dafne could reply herself.

Dafne cringed a little. _I wouldn't say friend. Your Mama didn't want to be my friend._

"She's going to help us see them," Claudia went on excitedly, "Even though Papa's in the cages."

Tonio eyed Dafne with new respectfulness,

"Really?"

Dafne smiled,

"That's right. Not that you'll have as much trouble seeing your parents as Claudia will. I expect you'll be staying in their house while you're here."

Tonio's face fell,

"I was thinking that but I don't know where the house is."

"That's no problem," Dafne reassured him, "Someone I know should be able to take you there."

Tonio gave her a grateful smile,

"Thank you."

As they were nearing Marietta, Giosetta and their male companions, Tonio and Claudia cautiously slowed their pace. Cockerell and Flatnose had just given them a taste of what Capricorn's men could be like. Their wariness was understandable. Dafne didn't know any of these men well enough to vouch for them either.

"We don't have to talk to these guys if you don't want to," she told them, "It's up to you."

The siblings looked at each other a moment before turning back to Dafne,

"We'd prefer not to," Claudia said, acting as spokesperson. She looked over at Marietta who was beckoning them, "But you can go if you want. We'll be fine by ourselves."

Dafne was about to shake her head and say _no I'll stay with you._ But she didn't get the chance.

"Dafne come here," Marietta called out to her, "You don't want to miss this."

This piqued Dafne's curiosity enough to change her mind,

"I'll be back soon," she promised, "And if anyone bothers you, point them in my direction. I'll sort them out."

_I'll sort them out by threatening to set Basta on them. _

The siblings nodded. They didn't appear too worried about her leaving them alone. They seemed comforted enough by the other's presence. It was obvious to Dafne that the two were quite close. She supposed such closeness came from relying on each other due to the absence of their parents.

"Dafne!" Marietta squealed impatiently, "Quick!"

"I'm coming," Dafne said, hastening over, "What..."

Marietta held a finger to her lips and pointed to the mobile phone in the hands of the man who had waved at them earlier. A familiar voice was coming from it on loud speaker,

"I don't know how Dustfinger managed to survive if he was driving it at the time. It obviously rolled a couple of times before it landed in the ditch..."

"Is that Enzo?" Dafne asked, recognising the voice.

Marietta nodded,

"Yeah," she whispered, "Dustfinger stole Carlo's car so Carlo and Enzo went to track him down. They didn't find him but they found the car. He crashed it somewhere in Switzerland."

"God, you should see it," Enzo was saying, he sounded highly amused. So did all his listeners, "It's a total write off. Carlo is beside himself. Wait a second I'll go back down to the wreck so you can hear him better..."

There was some static and the sound of undergrowth breaking underfoot. Then Carlo's distressed voice came through loud and clear,

"My poor baby, your beautiful paint job. It's ruined. You're all ruined..."

Carlo seemed oblivious to his audience who were all cracking up at this point. He let out a string of curse words with Dustfinger's name added to the end of it.

"I swear to God Enzo, when I catch that," swear word, "I will strangle him with his..." swear word, "marten. Then I'll put his corpse in Duchess and push it off a cliff!"

"No you won't," Enzo said, "Duchess isn't playing any part in your revenge fantasy. This is karma you know. You insulted my car and it's come around to bite you in the..."

"Oh shut up!" Carlo yelled at him, "You've been saying that the whole time we've been out here. Give it a rest! And stop acting like this is the funniest thing in the whole world!"

"But it is the funniest thing in the whole world," Enzo replied, "Everyone back at the village agrees with me."

There was a pause.

"Huh?" Carlo said.

"They've been listening to you rant the whole time on my phone."

Carlo scoffed with disbelief,

"Yeah right."

"Here, see for yourself," Enzo said, obviously handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Carlo said.

The group answered in unison,

"Hi Carlo!"

"What the..." Carlo sounded taken aback. Then he started swearing at Enzo, "You think this is funny, calling everyone up to laugh at me!"

"Yes!" Enzo laughed.

Carlo growled in frustration,

"You... I'll deal with you later. Hey guys are you still there?"

"Yeah we're here," the man holding the phone replied.

"Is that Dante?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Hey _cugi,_ who else is with you?"

"Massimo, Nero, Giosetta, Marietta and..." he glanced at Dafne, "Basta's girlfriend, I don't know her name."

"Dafne," Carlo said before anyone else could answer, "What is she doing with you lot?"

"She's hanging out with us while she waits for Basta," Marietta said, "Sorry to hear about your car Carlo."

"Aw thanks cutie that means a lot to me."

"What did you just say?" Nero growled, "Cutie?"

Carlo laughed nervously,

"Sooo Monster Night tonight eh?" he said, switching the subject, "Should be good."

Nero and the tattooed man exchanged looks of disappointment.

Dante smiled however,

"Should be but I'm the only one going out of all of us."

"What? Why?" Carlo asked.

Dante's smile broadened,

"The girls didn't want to go so they're making Massimo and Nero take 'em to the movies."

Carlo laughed,

"Really? You guys are so whipped. Did you catch what Dante just said Enzo?"

"Yeah I heard."

This was followed by a chorus of whip cracking noises punctuated with laughter.

Nero and Massimo scowled. The latter snatched the phone off Dante,

"At least we have girlfriends _cugi_," he growled, "The only way you're going to get a girlfriend is if you ask Enzo out and he lets you be the man in the relationship."

The two on the other end fell silent.

"What the hell are you implying?" Carlo exploded.

"Yeah we're not gay!" Enzo protested more forthrightly.

"Oh really?" Massimo smiled as the others around him fell about laughing, "You could have fooled us. You two bicker like an old married couple."

"We do not!" Carlo shouted.

"Our bickering isn't at all like an old married couple's," Enzo said.

"Shut up Enzo, I'm handling this," Carlo snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I have as much right as you to defend my heterosexuality."

"Yes but I'm the one with the phone."

"It's my phone. Give it back."

"No! Enzo, get off me!"

"Give me my phone!"

"No! Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Well we hope you resolve your lover's tiff," Massimo shouted down the phone with a grin, "Bye _cugi_."

"That was great," Dante exclaimed after the laughter eventually died down, "I would have given anything to see their faces."

"At least we got to have a bit of fun tonight eh Massimo," Nero said.

Marietta whacked him on the arm,

"Oh stop acting so gloomy. You guys might actually enjoy the movie."

"Will it have monsters in it?" Massimo asked.

"No it's a romantic comedy," Giosetta said.

Both Nero and Massimo's faces looked pained.

"Then no we won't enjoy it," Nero drawled.

"Well too bad for you then," Marietta pouted, "You're not getting out of it."

"We're not trying to get out of it O Annoying One," Nero said, reaching to rub Marietta's earlobes between his fingers. It was a strange gesture but Marietta smiled as if she rather liked it, "We're actually keen to get going. If we catch an earlier session, we might just make back in time to see the monster."

"Oh it is that your plan is it?" Giosetta said, draping her arms around Massimo's shoulders and pinching his cheek.

"Yes curly-head," Massimo replied, ruffling Giosetta's hair, "Surely you can't object to that. We're meeting you halfway."

Giosetta turned Marietta,

"What do you think?"

Marietta shrugged,

"I suppose that's okay. Just don't expect us to come see the monster with you afterwards."

"We won't," Nero replied, "We'll be sick of you by then anyway."

Marietta glared at him,

"I'm sick of you already," she retorted.

"No you're not," Nero rose from his seat and offered her his elbow, "Come on milady."

Marietta rolled her eyes but accepted his offer.

"You're such a bastard," she remarked fondly, turning to Massimo and Giosetta, "Let's head off shall we?"

The two both shrugged. They seemed a more laidback couple than Nero and Marietta.

"Dante you look after Dafne while until Basta gets here," Giosetta instructed him, "And don't hit on her."

"I'm not an idiot," Dante replied, smiling sweetly at Giosetta, "I'd like to keep my genitals for when you decide to leave Massimo for me."

Massimo slapped the back of his head,

"In your dreams _fratellino_," he growled.

Dante rubbed his head smirking,

"Oh I have plenty of dreams."

Massimo went to hit him again but Giosetta caught his hand,

"Don't hit him. He's your brother," she scolded.

Dante poked his tongue out cheekily,

"Yeah Massimo I'm your brother. Where's your brotherly love?"

"Where's yours?" Massimo retorted, "You keep hitting on my girlfriend."

"He only does it to annoy you," Giosetta said, "Don't you Dante?"

Dante grinned impudently,

"Yeah somethin' like that."

"Come on," Giosetta tugged on Massimo's arm, "We have to catch up with Nero and Marietta."

"Don't worry _fratellone_," Dante called after them, "If you don't make it back in time, I'll take pictures of the monster on my phone."

Massimo whirled around and gave him the finger. Dante just laughed, turning to Dafne,

"So," he said, "Basta huh? How's that working out for you?"

"Er... good," Dafne replied distractedly, looking over to check on Claudia and Tonio. They seemed to be okay but she didn't like them standing there alone. They stood out like a sore thumb and the church was steadily filling with more of Capricorn's men.

"Who are you starin' at?" Dante asked.

"Those two, the boy and girl," Dafne pointed at Claudia and Tonio, "I'm kind of looking after them."

"If you're lookin' after 'em, why are they standing all the way over there?"

"They're a bit... shy," Dafne said.

"Hey you two," Dante shouted at them, "Yeah you two," Claudia and Tonio looked alarmed to be singled out, "Come here."

The siblings didn't budge.

Dante beckoned more insistently,

"Come on, you don't have to stand there like garden gnomes. There are empty seats," he patted the one next to him.

Claudia took the initiative and shook her head.

"What's wrong with them? Dante asked Dafne confusedly.

"I told you, they're shy," Dafne repeated somewhat exasperatedly, "I'll go get them."

"You better come back," Dante said, "I don't want to be left on my lonesome."

Immediately after saying this, he turned to man sitting on his left to strike up conversation,

"Fulvio, how are you going man?"

_Lonesome, yeah right, _Dafne thought, making her way over to the siblings. But she didn't really mind if Dante forgot about her. She would just wait for Basta over with Claudio and Tonio.

"It's okay," she called out to them, "You don't have to come over if you don't..."

Suddenly something hit her with great force, sweeping her into the air and twirling her around. She looked down at her assailant with alarm then recognition,

"Basta," she said as he lowered her somewhat unceremoniously to the ground.

Yes it was Basta. But his usually intense eyes were slightly glazed over and his face was flushed as if he had been running. He gave her an uncharacteristically cheesy grin,

"Little mouse," she noticed he was swaying a bit, "I knew you'd be here, waiting for mee," he was slurring his words a bit too.

"Basta, are you..." he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, instead of peppermint, she tasted wine.

That confirmed it.

_Oh yes you're drunk._

**To be continued...**

_**Cugi **_**– cuz, short of cousin/**_**cugino**_

_**Fratellino**_** – little bro**

_**Fratellone**_** – big bro**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Author's Note: Sexual references in this chapter (as in it's only talked about), just a warning so yeah. Enjoy Basta's amusing drunkeness! Btw _morra _is an Italian hand game. You have to guess the sum of fingers you and your competitor put out. **

"You've been drinking haven't you," Dafne said after she pushed herself away from Basta's lips. She had mainly broken the kiss because he had started to lean quite heavily on her and she had been afraid of falling backwards.

Basta swayed happily in front of her,

"Drinking? Me? Nah," he said protesting innocence before laughing, unable to keep a straight face, "Yeah, a little bit," he staggered precariously to the left but steadied himself, "Whoa!" he started laughing again.

Dafne shook her head at him. She was slightly disheartened to have him show up in this state. You couldn't have a reasonable conversation with someone who had supposedly only had "a little bit" to drink.

_A little bit. Yeah right. _

Basta teetered forward to throw his arms around her.

"Aw I missed you little mouse," they were rocking like a boat in danger of capsizing but Basta seemed oblivious to the fact, "I couldn't wait to see you."

_Then why did you take so long to get here? _Dafne thought. She was about to ask him but Basta had something else on his mind,

"My God," he exclaimed, "This room is so red. Have you noticed that little mouse, this room is so red. So red it's like... too red," he laughed, "Is that possible? Oh look its Pietro and Nico," he spun Dafne around to see the two approaching, "Hey you two, look I found her, I told you she'd be here."

Pietro and Nico's faces were just as flushed as Basta's and they were smiling just as merrily.

"I never said she wouldn't be," Pietro replied, leering over Dafne with a fond expression, "Hello_ bella._"

Nico giggled,

"Hi," he waved and ended up teetering sideways.

Basta ignored Nico's greeting. It was Pietro's that he had a problem with.

"Stop with the stupid _bella _business!"

Dafne suddenly went flying as Basta pushed her off the side so he could confront Pietro with nothing standing in his way.

"Don't make me get out my knife."

Pietro smiled and reached into his trouser pocket,

"You surely don't mean this knife," he dangled it invitingly in front of Basta's face, "The one you lost to me in _morra_."

Basta took a swipe at it. Pietro jerked the knife out of the way and Basta ended up bouncing off Pietro's chest and staggering back.

"Give it back!" Basta demanded, balling his hands into fists.

"Sorry it doesn't work like that pumpkin," Pietro mocked him with obvious enjoyment, "It's mine now. I won it fair and square."

"Don't call me pumpkin!" Basta shouted, seeming not notice the number of heads he caused to swerve in their direction, "And you didn't win it fair and square. You cheated. I know you cheated."

"Basta, you can't cheat at _morra_," Nico said grinning, "Unless you're telepathic. Man wouldn't that be awesome, being telepathic."

Basta stared at him exasperatedly,

"Being what? A telephone? How would being a telephone help you win at_ morra_? Shut up Nico, you're drunk and talking nonsense."

"He didn't say telephone, he said telepathic," Pietro rolled his eyes "If you're telepathic you can read minds. And don't be mean to Nico just because you're sore about losing. It's not his problem you can't count very well."

"I can too count good," Basta snapped.

"Your grammar needs improvement too but I'm digressing," Pietro said smugly, "Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Basta squinted at the fingers,

"Seven," he said quickly, "No eight! Eight!"

Pietro shook his head,

"Yes eight but you said seven first and you only get one guess when you play _morra. _Hence the reason you lost so spectacularly at it."

"Oh yeah," Basta said angrily, "Well I can count how many this is," he gave him the middle finger triumphantly "It's one. So screw you Pietro."

Nico cracked up laughing. Pietro glanced over at Dafne who was regarding Basta with embarrassment. He smiled at her sympathetically.

"Yes that's one," he turned back to Basta, "I'm impressed. But I don't think Dafne is."

As soon as he mentioned Dafne's name, Basta began looking around desperately as if he had forgotten where she was.

"What are you doing over there little mouse?"

Dafne rolled her eyes,

"You shoved me over here," she replied, "And Pietro's right, I'm not really that impressed."

Basta pouted,

"Pietro's the one you shouldn't be impressed with. He took my favourite knife and now he's making fun of me. I'm your... what's the term... boyfriend? Yes, boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend so you should be on my side."

Dafne sighed. He had a point.

"Pietro, do you think you can give Basta his knife back," she asked.

Pietro regarded his prize thoughtfully,

"I don't know. It is a nice blade..."

Basta was starring at it achingly. Dafne wished he wouldn't look that way at a weapon.

"But I'm not really a knife person," Pietro went on, "I prefer guns," he smiled, "And I can't say no to such a beautiful lady."

Basta started towards Pietro,

"I told you not to call..."

Pietro held out the blade to Basta amicably,

"Here you go."

Basta stared dumbly at the offering for a moment then snatched it up. He cradled the knife contentedly to his chest before stowing it away.

"What? No thank you?" Pietro said, "I've never returned any of my winnings before. You should be extremely flattered."

"Go to hell," Basta snapped in reply, "And don't expect me to play _morra_ with you ever again."

Pietro smiled,

"Well that's probably for the best. You don't want to lose your knife again," he glanced in Dafne's direction, "or anything else you might want to bet with."

Nico laughed,

"He tried to bet the cat but Pietro said no," he told Dafne.

Dafne's eyes widened in alarm,

"You tried to gamble away Ignazio," she said reproachfully as Basta was taking wobbly steps towards her.

"Yes but only as a last resort," he said, "I couldn't think of anything else to bet with. I'd already lost my cigarettes and lighter."

"Don't forget your chocolate," Nico reminded him brightly, "You lost that to me remember."

Basta's expression turned mournful,

"Oh yeah my chocolate. The stupid guts ate all my chocolate little mouse."

"Not all of it," Nico said, "I still have some left over. I brought it with me."

"You should probably eat it before it melts," Pietro advised him, "Let's go sit down. There are some empty seats next to Dante."

"Oh yeah there are," Nico flew towards Dante happily, "_CUGI!_"

"Nico, don't sneak up on a guy and hug them," Dante protested as Nico flung his arms around his cousin from behind, "It's gay. Not to mention incestuous."

"_Cugi_, you want some of my chocolate?"

"Hell yes I want some. Hand it over here."

Pietro rolled his eyes bemusedly as he went to join them.

Dafne joined Basta who was swaying unhappily on the spot.

"My chocolate," he sighed.

Dafne smiled at him sympathetically.

"At least you got your knife back."

Basta's mood immediately lifted,

"Oh yeah," he pulled her in for another ship-heaving embrace, "You're so good to me little mouse."

Dafne extricated herself from Basta's arms and took hold of him to keep him steady. It was hard work. He kept tipping because Basta himself wasn't paying any attention to staying upright. He was just smiling at her affectionately. She couldn't stay mad when he was looking at her that way. She decided to let the business with Ignazio slide.

"Just promise me not to gamble anymore," she said.

"I promise," Basta slurred happily, "Now we kiss."

He tried to lean forward but Dafne held him firmly in place.

"We'll kiss after we sit down," she told him.

"Why?" Basta whined.

"Because I don't want to have to keep holding onto you so you don't fall over."

Basta made a scoffing noise,

"I'm not gonna fall over," he knocked her arms away to stand unaided, "See?" he was still smiling triumphantly as he began to lean more and more dangerously to the left.

Dafne rushed to pull him straight,

"I want to sit anyway," she said before he could object, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

As soon as Dafne said that she realised that she had quite forgotten about the presence of Claudia and Tonio. She reluctantly looked in their direction. The look of confused alarm on their faces was unsurprising, regrettable but unsurprising. She was the woman who was supposed to be helping them and Basta was the scary knife man who had brought them here. How else would they react seeing them together? They probably felt rather betrayed. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to concentrate on Basta. He was the one she was going to convince to take them to see their father in the cages.

The problem was whether she _could_ get the idea through to Basta at this point in time. It was definitely going to be a challenge given his inebriated state. But she had to try.

"What kind of somethin'?" Basta said suspiciously, "Good somethin' or bad somethin'?"

"Good something," she reassured him, "Now let's..."

"We should go outside to talk," Basta said, "That way we can be alone," he gave her a very blatant wink.

Dafne sighed inwardly as Basta grinned. Yes this was going to be difficult. But Basta had a point. They were better off discussing it outside where it was more private.

"Where do you think you're going?" Orlanda said forbiddingly as they neared the entrance.

"Outside. Don't try to stop us you ugly cow," Basta said before he burst out laughing at his own insult.

"Basta stop it," Dafne reproached him. He was laughing right in her ear because she was still supporting him as he walked. She shot Orlanda an apologetic look, "Don't mind him. He's just a bit drunk. We'll only be just outside. That's not a problem is it?"

Orlanda shrugged carelessly,

"It'll be a problem for you if Mortola turns up. But what do I care. Go ahead and dig your own graves."

"I'll dig your grave while I'm at it," Basta retorted.

Dafne held back a groan. That wasn't the best comeback.

"Basta come on," Dafne hastened him through the doorway as Orlanda rolled her eyes.

She didn't let go of him until he was propped up against the side of the church.

"Can you try to play nice with Orlanda from now," she said as she went to lean on the wall beside him, "I'm the one who's going to suffer for it if you keep insulting her."

"I was only making an honest observation. She is an ugly cow."

"Be that as it may," Dafne was trying not to smile, "Try to keep your observations to yourself."

"What about the observation that you look really beautiful."

Dafne turned to face him somewhat startled.

"You don't want me to keep that to myself do you?"

"Well no," Dafne said blushing, "You've said it already anyway."

Basta suddenly rolled off the wall to throw himself to top of her. Before she could say anything, he sealed her mouth with a kiss. He tasted sharp instead of sweet because of the wine. But that wasn't such a bad thing. She didn't break away. A while later Basta pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes," he crooned, "My little mouse is so..." Dafne drew in a sharp breath as his hands moved up waist, "beautiful in the moonlight."

Dafne took hold of his hands to prevent them going any higher. His touch felt good, she didn't deny that, but she had a purpose for coming out here. That had to take priority before anything else, didn't it?

"I'm glad you think so but we came out here to talk..."

"You wanna talk," Basta cut in agreeably, "okay we'll talk. There's somethin' I wanna say anyway. I'll go first 'kay," he didn't give her time to accept this, he just leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I want you."

Dafne's heart kicked into high speed.

"What?" she said in a small tight voice.

Basta's breath tickled her neck,

"You heard me," he had freed his hands in her distraction and he put them on her face, "I want you. I want you very badly right now, my little mouse."

Dafne was too shocked to speak. But her cheeks were burning and her heart was racing. Basta kissed her happily,

"Your turn," he said.

"I... um... well I don't quite know what to say to that," Dafne stammered. How could she start talking about Claudia and Tonio after he had said something like that to her?

Basta caressed her face somewhat roughly,

"Say you feel the same way and we'll do somethin' about it."

"What? Here?" Dafne hissed.

Basta spread his arms in a generous gesture,

"Wherever you want," he said, "Just tell me you want me."

Dafne sighed,

"Look this might not be exactly what you want to hear but here it goes," she cleared her throat, "Yes I do want you..."

"That's essactly what I wanna hear," Basta slurred joyfully, "Hurray."

"Wait, I haven't finished," Dafne said hurriedly before he could act on his jubilation, "I do want you but I'm not about to give myself to you while you're drunk..."

"But I'm not that drunk," Basta insisted cajolingly, "Only a little, it's totally fine."

"It's not fine. You can barely stand up by yourself."

Basta grinned,

"Only one part of me has to stand up little mouse."

"Don't be vulgar."

"Vulgar?" Basta laughed, "Aw come on dear heart don't be so uptight."

"I'm only uptight because you're drunk and acting silly. The answer is no."

"But..."

"No," Dafne repeated firmly, "So just... just forget about it okay."

"How can I just forget about it," he complained, "When you look the way you do, in the moonlight and..." Dafne sucked in a breath as he slid down on her body to collapse on his knees, "_Ce n'est pas juste_..." he buried his face on her dress.

Dafne stared at him in complete surprise,

"What did you just say?"

Basta lifted his head to look up at her,

"Forget it," he mumbled, his brow furrowed, "_Ich fühle mich nicht gut_."

"What?"

"Everything's spinnin'," Basta said queasily, "It won't stop."

He let go of her and stretched out on the ground, his hands over his eyes.

"_Gott verdammt_," he groaned, "_Merde_."

"Basta," Dafne said worriedly, "I don't understand..."

Why was he suddenly speaking in other languages? How did he even know how to speak other languages?

"_Aide moi_," he replied weakly_._

"What?" Dafne said helplessly.

"Help," Basta said in a language she understood.

"Okay, um, I'll go get Pietro to take you home."

Basta shook his head,

"You take me," he pleaded, "_Venez chez moi_."

"I can't," Dafne said apologetically, "I'll get in trouble. Let me go get Pietro."

Basta grabbed the hem of her dress,

"_Nein_. Don't go. Stay with me."

"But I need..." Dafne trailed off as she spotted two of Capricorn's men heading into the church, "Ernesto!" she waved to the one she recognised.

Thankfully he stopped.

"Oh hello. What are you doing over there by yourself?"

"I'm not alone," Dafne said, "Basta's here too. He's on the ground."

Ernesto came closer to see for himself,

"So he is. What's wrong _amico_? Had too much to drink?"

Basta just groaned.

Ernesto chuckled.

"_Halt's Maul!_" Basta snapped, "Don't laugh at me _dummkopf_!"

Ernesto smiled.

"Lost control of your tongue eh?"

"Why is he like this?" Dafne asked.

Ernesto shrugged,

"Beats me, he does this sometimes when he's drunk, loses track of what language he's supposed to be speaking. Pretty funny isn't it."

"_Casse-toi!_" Basta snarled.

"Repeat that in Italian," Ernesto said.

"Get lost!" Basta obliged.

Ernesto shrugged,

"Okay," he started to leave.

"Wait," Dafne said, "Ernesto can you please send Pietro out here. I need his help."

Ernesto nodded, to her relief.

"Yeah sure."

"_Mein Mäuschen_?" Basta said, tugging on her dress, "You're too far away. Come closer."

Dafne settled down next to him and stroked his head,

"Poor Basta."

Basta sighed. He had one arm thrown over his eyes and he groped for her with his other hand. She caught it and raised it her lips.

He smiled,

"Your lips are soft," he murmured before frowning, "I'm sorry... 'bout before."

Dafne smiled against his hand,

"Apology accepted."

Basta smiled then grimaced and let out a small moan.

"Don't worry," Dafne said soothingly, "Pietro will be here soon to take you home."

Basta shook his head,

"Don't wanna leave you."

"You have to," Dafne said, "It's not like you can come back to Capricorn's with me."

"I know," Basta said sadly.

"But you'll see me at breakfast tomorrow," Dafne said reassuringly, "That's not so far away."

"I s'pose," Basta said.

"When Pietro comes don't make a fuss Tiger Eyes," Dafne said, "Just go with him okay, for me."

Basta sighed,

"Okay. For you," he smiled, "I really do like it when you call me Tiger Eyes _ma petit souris_."

"_Ma petit souris_," Dafne repeated, "Basta, why didn't you ever tell me you can speak different languages?"

"I never got 'round to it. 'Sides I don't even notice I've switched languages 'til someone points it out."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," Basta replied, "I don't even know why I can speak any of 'em but I've always been able to, ever since arrivin' in this world. So can the others, Capricorn and Cockerell. Darius has a theory it's somethin' do with the book being translated into those languages. I think he's right. That's the only essplanation that makes sense."

"Whatever the reason, it's pretty amazing you know so many languages without having had to learn them," Dafne said.

"I'll say it is," Pietro announced himself, "Do you know how long it took me to learn French?" he leaned over Basta's sprawled form, "Dear dear looks like all that wine's finally caught up with you _mon ami_."

"_Ta gueule!"_ Basta snapped, heaving himself into a sitting position.

Pietro turned to Dafne,

"Ernesto said you needed my help?"

"Can you please take Basta home for me," Dafne asked as Basta let out a queasy groan and leaned forward with his head down.

Pietro smiled,

"_D'accord_," he said, reaching for Basta's arm, "Come on, time for bed."

Basta batted his hand away,

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid."

"Then don't act so juvenile," Pietro quipped back, "I'm only doing what Dafne's asking me to do."

"Please Tiger Eyes," Dafne said, "You said you wouldn't make a fuss."

Basta sighed,

"Fine," he allowed Pietro to haul him to his feet.

"You're too short to put your arm around me so I'll put my arm around you to hold you up okay," Pietro told Basta cheerfully.

"I am not too short!"

"Basta just let him do it," Dafne said exasperatedly.

Basta scowled but allowed Pietro to loop his arm around his waist.

"Okay ready to go," Pietro said.

"I don't like him holding onto me like this," Basta complained to Dafne, "It feels wrong."

"It's the only way to get you back to the house," Dafne said, moving in to kiss him, "Goodnight Tiger Eyes."

"Goodnight dear heart."

"Very nice," Pietro purred, "And now for our manly exit."

"Shut up Pietro!" Basta snapped as the two headed off.

Dafne watched them go with a smile on her face. They looked like lovers strolling together.

"Why was she calling you Tiger Eyes back there?" she heard Pietro ask.

"It's my nickname stupid. My eyes look like a tiger's."

"Really? Let me see..." they came to a halt, "Oh yes they are like a tiger's. A drunk tiger's."

"Shut up! Just keep movin' will you."

"If I had to compare you to any animal Basta I'd have to choose a fox."

"A fox? Why?"

"You have a foxy face," Pietro laughed.

"Shut up!"

**To be continued...**

**Re Basta being multilingual. I got the idea from a line in _Inkheart_ concerning Farid "so he did understand their language, and why not? His own story was told in every language in the world". I thought that must apply to Basta too because Capricorn says **_**Inkheart**_** was published in different languages. I have an idea in my head that the Folcharts are German and that Cappy and Bastie were read out in Germany first and then migrated to Italy. I don't know why maybe 'cause Funke is a German lass. **

**I'm sorry if any of these are wrong. I can't speak any language other than English!**

**Ce n'est pas juste - it's not fair**

**Ich fühle mich nicht gut - I don't feel well**

**Gott verdammt - god damnit**

**Merde - sh*t**

**Aide moi - help me**

**Venez chez moi - come home with me**

**Nein - no**

**Halt's Maul - shut up**

**Dummkopf - idiot**

**Casse-toi - get lost**

**Mein Mäuschen - my little mouse (AW!)**

**Ma petit souris - my little mouse (AW!)**

**Ta gueule - shut up**

**D'accord – certainly**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Author's Note: Yay the rest of the reposted chapters plus a new one (chapter 61 is new)! Thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you to Ziliverina who has reviewed ALL the chapters so far. Thank you to sissy Sky for starting the arduous task of reviewing them all too (I'm sorry there's so many!) Yay day brightened by hilarity! Thank you guys!**

"... And then Pietro showed up and took him home," Dafne concluded her tale to Marietta and Giosetta as they were preparing lunch the next day.

"I can't believe he tried to have it off with you outside the church," Marietta said. Both she and Giosetta had been very amused when Dafne had admitted this part to them.

"Well he didn't succeed," Dafne said, blushing a bit as she reflected on the things he had been saying to her.

Marietta exchanged a sly glance with Giosetta,

"Maybe you would have been more keen if he had started speaking French earlier," she said.

"Was it sexy?" Giosetta chimed in before Dafne could respond, "Him speaking to you in other languages?"

"Kind of," Dafne admitted, "It would have been more sexy if he had been sober and warned me first."

"I wish Massimo could speak another language," Giosetta sighed when she and Marietta had finished laughing.

"I'm glad Nero can't," Marietta said, "He insults me enough in Italian. At least in Italian I know what he's saying."

"So how did your night go?" Dafne asked, "How was the movie?"

Both women made a face,

"The movie was pretty lame," Marietta said.

"Yeah we only really picked it to annoy the guys," Giosetta said.

"We left halfway through," Marietta said, "I think our fellow moviegoers were glad we did. Nero and Massimo were pegging popcorn at everyone."

She rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"They were doing it so we'd get fed up and want to leave," Giosetta told Dafne, "Not that their little act would have worked if the movie had been any good. We would have stuck with it."

"But it wasn't so we left," Marietta said, "And the boys were over the moon because they were going to see the monster. Nero sped the whole way back, the idiot."

"Too bad for them Monster Night ended up being a complete letdown," Giosetta said.

"Why was it a letdown?" Dafne asked.

She hadn't heard any news because she had spent the morning trapped in Mortola's room teaching her to read. She had also missed out on serving breakfast at the church. This had irritated her until she learned through Marietta that Basta hadn't shown up either. Basta had been the only reason Dafne had wanted to go. She hoped he wouldn't be absent for lunch too. She really needed to see him.

But right now her attention was focused on Marietta as she filled her in.

"It was a letdown because Darius stuffed up. Apparently he was supposed to read out a giant squid but all the came out of the book was a ton of seawater which turned the arena into a swimming pool."

Giosetta grinned,

"The boys came back to Nero's place absolutely drenched. They were livid."

"Weren't they just?" Marietta said, "I bet all the men were dying to get their hands on Darius. Not only did he fail to come up with the goods, he extinguished their bonfires and made them all go for a swim."

"He did them a favour. Most of them probably needed a bath," Giosetta said.

_Poor Darius, _Dafne thought worriedly as her companions giggled.

"What happened to Darius afterwards?" she asked.

"He got brought back here and locked in his room," Marietta said, "He'll be going without food for a while but that's not such a bad punishment considering what fates could have befallen him."

The women nodded in solemn consensus. Dafne was relieved. Darius had at least escaped his blunder with his life. She supposed that was only because Capricorn had no other reader to fall back on, for the time being.

"I've been meaning to ask you Dafne," Marietta said, nodding her head towards a particular person across the room, "Why has our little friend defected over to the dark side?"

"It's not the dark side to her," Dafne said sadly as she watched Claudia working alongside Agnese and Marianna, "I'm the dark side. I'm the one dating the scary knife man who brought her and Tonio here. They didn't find that out until Basta turned up at church and started showering me with drunken affection," she sighed, "I suppose I should have broken the news to them sooner but they would have reacted the same way. By the time I went back into the church Agnese was with them. It was pretty clear that they wanted to hang out with her than listen to what I had to say. Agnese didn't help matters. She got up me for abandoning them to quote 'fool around' with Basta."

"She did?" Marietta shot a glare at Agnese, "What a bitch. She should have kept her big nose out of it."

Dafne shrugged,

"I'm sort of glad she didn't. Those two needed someone looking after them and I didn't do such a good job of it. I can't blame her for taking over. I know she didn't do it just to spite me. She would have genuinely wanted to keep them safe. Agnese's a kind person even though she's not very nice to me. That's only because she hates Basta. Before I started dating him we were friends."

Dafne suddenly found herself embraced by Marietta,

"Well me and Giosetta are your friends now," she said, "We don't care that you're dating Basta."

Dafne smiled,

"I'm glad you don't. A lot of people do."

"If they do screw 'em," Marietta declared, "Do you love Basta?"

"Yes."

Marietta squeezed her,

"Then love that foreign-speaking pervert and we'll stick by you right Giosetta?"

Giosetta grinned,

"Yep."

"Thank you," Dafne said with genuine gratitude.

"Marietta," Orlanda snapped from across the room, "Let go of Dafne and get back to work."

"Claudia got to see her mother though," Dafne said as they resumed work, "I forgot to tell you about that. Isolda was waiting outside the church when we left to come back here. I was pretty amazed to see her because she never leaves the house. But considering the circumstances how could she not. If Claudia and Tonio were my kids, I wouldn't stay at home if there was a chance to see them. Not that there was much time for a reunion thanks to Orlanda. She broke it up pretty quickly," she dropped her voice to mutter, "the ugly cow."

Her friends found this insult incredibly funny. Marietta started making cow noises and Dafne couldn't help giggling as well.

"That's enough you three!" Orlanda thankfully didn't demand an explanation for their laughter, "Marietta and Giosetta, move somewhere else. On opposite sides too, not together."

The three of them weren't separated for long though. They were reunited as they joined the group of maids heading over to the church to serve lunch. Claudia was amongst them too but she remained close to Agnese. Dafne had caught the girl staring at her several times that day but each time their eyes met Claudia would look away fearfully. It hurt to be shied away from like a kind of monster but Dafne endured it. If she could get Basta to take the girl to see her father it might change things between them. Even if it didn't she wanted to keep her promise.

To her relief, Basta was in the church. And not looking the best, though that didn't surprise her. It was more of a surprise that he was wearing sunglasses.

"It's too goddamn bright outside," he rasped when she asked about them, "It's too goddamn bright in here too."

Dafne smiled,

"Yes it is rather red. Where's Nico?"

"He's still asleep," Pietro said. He didn't look as bad as Basta did but he still looked a little peaky, "Those are his sunglasses Basta is wearing."

"Fool passed out on my couch with them still on his head," Basta said, "Didn't change out of his wet clothes either. The couch is going to stink of the sea now. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yes. Monster Night ended up being Monster-less Night."

"It was still impressive to watch an enormous wave suddenly appear out of nowhere," Pietro remarked.

"So you were there to see it then?" Dafne said.

"Yes. I headed over after tucking this one in," Pietro smiled at Basta.

"Shut up about that," Basta snapped, "Hand me the orange juice."

"Here you go pumpkin."

"Stop calling me that you moron!" Basta hissed, too distracted to notice his glass had started overflowing with juice.

"Who's the moron, you're getting juice everywhere," Pietro informed him cheerfully.

"Shit!" Basta stopped pouring, "That was your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Pietro purred, "I'm not controlling your hand."

"But you're distracting me. Stop talking."

Pietro leaned back and closed his eyes,

"Fine, I don't want to converse with a grouch anyway. He's all yours Dafne."

Basta smiled,

"Yeah I'm all yours little mouse. Here take a seat," he turned to the man on the other side of him, "Fulvio, get the hell up and let my lady sit down!"

"Basta, don't shout at him. I'm fine standing."

"No it's alright," the man was already up, "My head is killin' me and I'd rather move someplace quieter."

Dafne couldn't blame him as she took his place.

But Basta was finished yelling. He leaned over and said in a low voice,

"Um, what happened between us last night?"

"Don't you remember?" Dafne said.

Basta shook his head,

"I remember being in the church with you and that's about it. Pietro said we were outside the church when he took me home. What were we doing out there?"

"We were just talking and er, kissing," Dafne said before whispering his ear, "You wanted to do something rather more intimate than that but I said no."

Basta swallowed nervously,

"Oh. I see. I wanted... but you said no."

Dafne nodded.

Basta drummed his fingers on the table contemplatively,

"Well it's probably a good thing you said no," he said finally, attempting humour, "Otherwise I wouldn't have remembered it."

"I kind of wish you did remember. You said some... um, pretty memorable things. Like the way you put it across. It was... like I said memorable."

Basta cringed,

"What did I say?"

Dafne leaned in to his ear again,

"I want you very badly right now, my little mouse."

It made her blush to repeat it but she wasn't blushing as badly as Basta.

"Really?" he groaned, "Did I say anything else?"

"Um, when I pointed out you were too drunk to stand properly you said..." she leaned in to whisper again, "Only one part of me has to stand up little mouse."

Basta's face looked pained,

"Seriously?"

Dafne nodded though she was trying not to smile now. In the light of day such a line seemed rather funny.

But Basta didn't find any of it funny. Nico's sunglasses became askew as he buried his face in his arms on the table.

Pietro looked enquiringly at Dafne to explain Basta's sudden slump but she shook her head. He didn't need to know and she didn't want to tell him.

Basta lifted his head after a moment,

"I didn't mean to say those things, I was drunk and I didn't..."

"It's alright," Dafne reassured him, "You apologised last night and I accepted it."

"You did," Basta said gratefully, pulling her hand over to kiss it, "That's good."

"There is something you can do for me though," Dafne said.

"Name it dear heart," Basta said, fixing Nico's sunglasses on his face.

Dafne pointed at Claudia,

"I'd like you to take Giulio's daughter to visit Giulio in the cages," she said, "Isolda and Giulio's son too. All three of them."

Basta eyed her wearily,

"I should have expected such a bleeding heart request."

"Well you promised me you would do something nice for Giulio," Dafne said, "What better way than to bring his family to him."

"I suppose," Basta said unenthusiastically, "I suppose I could do it. As long as I only have to do it once."

"Once is fine," Dafne said.

Basta eyed her a moment before he caved with a long-suffering sigh,

"Alright I'll take them."

Dafne leaned in to kiss his cheek happily,

"Thank you."

Basta perked up, smiling at her indulgently before turning to Pietro,

"Pietro," he ordered, "Make yourself useful, go sweet-talk Orlanda into letting me take Giulio's brat to her father."

"Go sweet-talk her yourself," Pietro replied, "Why should I do it for you?"

"Because she likes you," Basta sounded annoyed at his refusal.

"All the reason for me not to go over there and encourage her," Pietro said, "Besides you called me a moron earlier. That hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings?" Basta sneered, "What are you, a woman?" he remembered Dafne and glanced at her sheepishly.

"Why don't you just say sorry to Pietro," Dafne said, "He might do it if you apologise."

Basta scowled,

"I am not apologising," he said stubbornly, "I only called him a moron because he keeps calling me that name," he eyed Pietro irritably, "You know the one I mean, he _knows_ I don't like it."

"I don't know why you don't like it," Pietro said, "It's not an insult. It's a term of affection."

"I don't want you calling me a term of affection," Basta snapped, "I am not your wife!"

Basta flushed as several heads swivelled around to look at him.

"Stop gaping at me you idiots," he snarled, rising menacingly in his chair, "Get back to your own business."

"Sure thing..." Cockerell said cheerfully, "Pumpkin."

A look of horrified fury spread on Basta's face as laughter broke out amongst the men.

_Uh oh_, Dafne thought uneasily.

Basta slammed his hands down on the table fiercely,

"You better stay where you are Cockerell," he yelled at the cackling man, "Because I'm coming over there to kill you in a moment," he turned to Pietro to hiss, "See what you've done. This is your fault. Calling me pumpkin like we're... in love with each other or something. Did you think people wouldn't notice?"

"In love?" Pietro began laughing, "You and me?"

He kept laughing and Dafne pressed her lips together to not laugh herself. The idea was indeed funny but Basta looked so furious so she held back expressing amusement for his sake.

"Shut up! This isn't funny. I don't want the men thinking we're the next Carlo and Enzo. I have a girlfriend," he pointed at Dafne frantically, "I want to see her naked, not you!"

"Basta shut up," Dafne hissed embarrassedly, "No one thinks that about Pietro and you. Not seriously. You need to calm down."

"I will not calm down," Basta hissed back, nodded his head towards the men, "Everyone is having a laugh at my expense, all because of Pietro's stupid mouth."

Dafne looked over at Pietro, who was still chuckling, and gave him a pleading look to say please sort this out.

Thankfully Pietro obliged,

"I'm sorry _amico mio_," he said in a rather put-on repentant tone though, "I only meant it as a bit of fun. I won't call you it again."

Basta looked a little surprised by the apology but accepted it with a glare,

"You better not. Otherwise I'll cut your tongue out."

"If you cut my tongue out, how am I going to sweet-talk Orlanda for you?" Pietro said with a smile.

"You said you weren't going to do that anyway," Basta said.

Pietro regarded him rather slyly,

"I will if you apologise for calling me a moron."

Basta sneered at him,

"I'm not going to..."

"Basta, Pietro just apologised to you," Dafne cut in, "Do you want him to come off as the better man for doing that?"

Basta glowered at Pietro.

"No," he muttered resentfully.

"Then apologise," Dafne said.

Basta let out a seething breath,

"Sorry," he ground the word out through his teeth. It was barely audible and not at all heart-felt.

But Pietro looked pleased.

"See that wasn't so bad was it," he purred.

"So you'll go talk to Orlanda for us?" Dafne said hurriedly before Basta could retract his apology. He looked like he was about to do so quite vehemently.

Pietro nodded as he pushed his chair back to stand,

"Pietro to the rescue," he said with rather dramatic flair, "I'll see you at the entrance with the girl," he told Basta before heading off.

Basta scowled as he rose to leave too,

"I hope you appreciate what I do for you," he grumbled to Dafne, "Because I don't enjoy all this do-gooder saying I'm sorry business."

"I know you don't," Dafne said, "And I do appreciate it."

_I'll show you shall I?_

She sprang up from her chair, threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. It took him a moment to recover from his surprise to kiss her back. But when he did, he did it very fiercely much to the delight of the crowd who started cheering them on.

"Woo go Basta!"

"Yeah kiss that maid!"

It was rather distracting and embarrassing. Dafne broke away from the kiss she had initiated, blushing self-consciously. The crowd let out a collective moan to have her end their entertainment.

"Kiss her again!"

Basta looked at Dafne expectantly but she shook her head. He shrugged, he didn't seem to mind. He looked rather satisfied.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"To show my appreciation," Dafne said.

"I like that form of appreciation," Basta purred, "I like it a lot little mouse."

His hands were caressing the curve of her hips. It felt nice, more than nice. She wished they were somewhere alone. She couldn't really enjoy his touch fully with so many people blatantly staring at them. She couldn't enjoy kissing him either and she really wanted to do that.

"I like it too," Dafne said, "So you better hurry and take Giulio's family to him because I want to appreciate you more... somewhere less public."

It embarrassed her to say this even though it was what she wanted. She hadn't had much experience in acting seductive.

Basta got the drift in any case and smirked,

"You do?" he said, "Then I'll get going straight away."

"Thank you," she said as Basta was stepping away from her.

He reached back to stroke her face,

"Thank me later little mouse," he said with a wink.

He headed off with a spring in his step. Dafne watched as he made his way towards the unsuspecting Claudia, making a slight detour at Cockerell.

The amusement fled from the other man's face as Basta approached him. Basta had threatened to kill him after all and he had his knife drawn. But it become apparent that Basta wasn't going to murder Cockerell, only make him sweat as he held his knife, tip pointing down, over his lap. Cockerell's eyes were huge and worried, staring down at the sensitive area under threat of being skewered if Basta let the knife drop. All the while Basta was talking to Cockerell and Dafne could only guess it was along the lines of: if you make fun of me again, I'll make sure you never have children.

Cockerell nodded quickly in agreement with what Basta was saying and sighed in relief as the other man drew the knife away from that particular area. Basta gave Cockerell a parting slap on the back of the head and carried on his way.

Dafne held her breath worriedly as he reached Claudia. The girl saw him coming like an animal on the lookout for predators at a watering hole. But she didn't run. She just seemed to freeze. That suited Basta because he simply took hold of the obviously frightened girl and started towing her away. Dafne cringed.

_Don't just grab her_, she groaned inwardly, _explain where you're taking her._

He was talking to her though. Not that what he was saying was making the girl look any less fearful. Basta appeared rather annoyed by this. She saw him rolling his eyes at the girl. But Dafne supposed such a reaction from Claudia couldn't be helped. Basta was the scary knife man after all. He had had his knife out just a minute ago for the girl to see. At least Claudia allowed herself to be dragged away instead of putting up a fight. It would have made things worse if she had.

It didn't take long before two reached Pietro and Orlanda at the entrance. Pietro had obviously worked his magic on Orlanda because she barely acknowledged Basta and the girl as they passed her. She was too busy smiling adoringly at Pietro. But the subject of her affection quickly excused himself and took off after the other two, leaving Orlanda to resume her usual scowl.

Dafne began making her way over to rejoin Marietta and Giosetta and suddenly found herself confronted by Agnese,

"Where is he taking her?" she demanded.

"He's taking her to see her father," Dafne told her.

"Why?" Agnese said, looking suspicious.

"Because I asked him to," Dafne answered, "I promised Claudia she would get to see him."

"Oh," Agnese said, her anger fading to indecision, "You did?"

Dafne nodded, smiling tentatively.

_See Agnese, I'm not so bad. Neither is Basta._

Agnese suddenly scowled,

"You had better be telling the truth," she said before striding away.

_I am_, Dafne thought, _you'll see._

**To be continued...**

**When Dafne said "****No one thinks that about Pietro and you", I was thinking in my head "No one but me and several other readers cough Skyridge cough" lol. **

**Oh and I love how Basta uses Carlo and Enzo as his gay example LOL. He assumes there's something going on between them like everybody else.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Basta returned Claudia to the kitchen later that day. His timing was good because Mortola wasn't around. All the maids watched in curiosity as the girl hurried to take her place next to a relieved-looking Agnese. Claudia smiled when she reached her, allowing the happiness she was feeling to shine through. Dafne smiled too, knowing that her promise must have been fulfilled. She watched the girl speaking to Agnese in a hushed yet excited manner. She wished she could hear what she was saying. She had no trouble hearing Basta though. He was calling out to her,

"Come on little mouse."

"And where do you think she's going?" Orlanda said before Dafne could move.

"Out, with me," Basta replied, offering Orlanda a wad of notes he had taken from his jacket. Pietro wasn't with him to sweet-talk her, "Here. If Mortola asks tell her she's over at the church cleaning the toilets or something."

Orlanda accepted the bribe, shuffling it in her hands before smiling,

"I'm afraid you're a little short... In more ways than one."

Basta scowled at her,

"What do you mean short?" he growled.

"I mean this isn't enough," Orlanda said, waving the bribe-money in his face, "I want more."

"More?" Basta snapped, "That's the usual amount. I know because I asked around."

"Yes it is," Orlanda said, "But you insulted me last night so I'm charging you extra."

"What are you talking about? I never insulted you, you stupid..."

Orlanda held up a thick finger in warning,

"Careful. You don't want me to raise the price even higher. And you did insult me. I expect that you were too blind drunk at the time to remember it. Not that that's any excuse for name calling."

"What do you want from me?" Basta said frustratedly, "An apology?"

"An apology from you isn't worth anything," Orlanda replied with a sneer, "I want twenty five percent more than this."

"Twenty five percent?" Basta said furiously, "Forget it. I'm not going to let you rip me off. I've paid you and that's that," he beckoned impatiently to Dafne, "Come on. We're leaving."

Orlanda inspected her fingers, looking rather unconcerned,

"Enjoy your outing then. Mortola's certainly not going to happy when I tell her about it."

Dafne had been making her way over and froze as soon as she said this.

"You wouldn't dare," Basta hissed at Orlanda.

Orlanda smiled lazily,

"Yes I would. You know I would. And I will if you don't pay in me in full," she narrowed her eyes triumphantly, "Your choice Basta."

Basta curled his hands into fists. There was no doubt in Dafne's mind that he really wanted to hit Orlanda. But he didn't. He angrily caved into her demand.

"Alright fine!" he shouted, "Twenty five percent, but I'll pay the rest later. Dafne hurry up, we have to go before Orlanda wants the shirt off my back too."

Orlanda looked up from smugly pocketing her bribe money,

"Why would I want your shirt? I have no desire to see you topless."

"Likewise times a million," Basta shot back as Dafne reached him.

"Come on," she said gently, tugging on his arm as he stood glaring at Orlanda.

"Yeah let's go," Basta said with a sneer, "The sight of Orlanda is making me sick."

"Likewise times a million," Orlanda quipped as the two were leaving.

"Just leave it," Dafne hissed as Basta made to whirl back around, "We don't have time. Mortola might show up."

Reference to Mortola made Basta grab Dafne's arm,

"Quick then," he said, towing her along hurriedly, "We don't want that happening."

They left Capricorn's house through the back entrance so Dafne knew they must be heading to Basta's house.

"Where's your secret weapon against Orlanda anyway," she asked as they cut through the backyard, "Where's Pietro?"

Basta started to smirk,

"Oh probably still trapped on the phone with his wife," he said.

"I thought Pietro broke Nico's phone," Dafne said as they were climbing over the fence.

"He didn't break Ernesto's," Basta said, "Principessa called on his phone. Ernesto is her brother by the way. You might have seen him around. He wears red gloves all the time."

"Yes I know him," Dafne said as Basta took her hands to help her down off the fence, "He fetched Pietro for me last night so he could take you home."

Basta used his hold on her hands to pull her against his chest.

"Is that right?" he wrapped his arms around her.

Dafne nodded contently in his embrace,

"You wouldn't let me leave your side to find Pietro myself."

"Could you blame me little mouse," Basta murmured in her ear, "I don't like you being away from me."

"I don't like being away from you either," Dafne said with a sad smile, "You wanted me to take you home instead of Pietro. I hated that I couldn't when I really wanted to. Is that where we're going now?"

Basta nodded,

"Yes. Hopefully that lazy brat Nico has woken up and taken a hike somewhere. I'll kick him out if he's still hanging around. I want us to be alone."

"If you do kick him out, do it nicely," Dafne said, "I like Nico. He's nice."

"Well I'm nice too," Basta said competitively, "I just took Giulio his family. Let them inside the cage so they could hug him and everything. That's how nice I am," he scowled, "And was Giulio grateful? Not one bit. He even had a proper curse at me when I told them it was time to go. But what was I supposed to do. Leave them all shut in together? I was tempted, but I needed get to the girl back before Mortola found out and chucked a fit," he sighed, "Aren't you supposed to feel all tingly inside when you do a good deed? I'm not feeling it."

"How do you feel then?" Dafne asked.

"Ticked off at Giulio," Basta replied, "Ungrateful bastard."

"You did break his nose and abduct his children," Dafne pointed out, "You can't expect him to forgive you right off the bat."

"I don't care about his forgiveness," Basta said, "I only did it because you wanted me to little mouse."

"I know. Like I said before, I appreciate it," Dafne kissed him, "Do you feel tingly now?"

Basta smiled,

"A part of me is," he purred before quickly specifying, "That is to say my heart. My heart is tingling little mouse."

Dafne rolled her eyes at him,

"Oh really?" she couldn't help smiling, "Just your heart?"

Basta laughed nervously,

"Yeah. That's right."

"Well that's a problem," Dafne said.

Basta frowned,

"Why?"

"Because..." Dafne was blushing because she had the words already planned out in her head, "Because I want you to tingle all over."

Basta stared at her in surprise before he grinned,

"Well I think you had better keep kissing me to make that happen."

"Not here," she said as he leaned in help her get started, "In your house. I don't want anyone watching us like in the church."

"Suits me," Basta said eagerly, "Come on."

There was no trace of Nico when they got to the house but Basta pointed out his handiwork,

"See what's he's done to couch. It smells like it's been washed ashore from the sea. That fishy smell will be really hard to get out. I'll probably just rid of the thing."

"That might be easier," Dafne said, "It's not as if..."

She stopped. She had been going to say: _It's not as if Silvio needs it to sleep on anymore._

"What?" Basta asked.

She shook her head,

"Nothing," she murmured, trying to smile, "How do you say the couch stinks in French?"

This caught Basta off-guard.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you," Dafne said, "I discovered last night that you're quite a linguist. You were speaking three languages."

"Three?" Basta said, "Pietro said I was arguing with him in French. What was the other one?"

"German I think."

"It probably was," Basta said, "It's usually the one I start speaking when I lose track, er while I'm drunk."

"Why is that?"

Basta shrugged,

"It might be because Germany is where I've spent the most time in this world. That's where Capricorn and I were read out. A place called Dorsten."

"Really? I always assumed you were read out in Italy. You can speak Italian so well but I guess there's a reason for that. It's inbuilt into you or something. That's what you were telling me last night."

Basta nodded,

"Inbuilt? That's a good way of putting it. How did I manage to explain that to you if I was speaking three languages?"

"Oh you had gone back to speaking Italian by then," Dafne said, "Much to my relief because I had no idea what you were saying."

"Sorry," Basta said, looking embarrassed, "That must have been confusing for you."

"It was," Dafne smiled, "But completely amazing as well. I've never seen anything like it. Then again, I've never met anyone quite like you."

"You mean that as a compliment right?" Basta said brightly, "Your way of saying that you think I'm really great and unique."

"Well you're definitely unique," Dafne replied teasingly.

Basta pouted,

"But not great?"

Dafne laughed,

"You're great at some things," she said, "You're great at kissing for instance."

Basta's lips turned upwards in a smirk,

"Great huh, you think so?"

Dafne nodded,

"Yes," she took Nico's sunglasses off Basta's face, watching his amber eyes blink as they adjusted to the light, "I do," she leaned towards his lips expectantly, "So you better kiss me right now Tiger Eyes."

He did, very hungrily while she stood there enjoying every second of it, Nico's sunglasses dangling limply from her hand. She almost dropped them when Basta spun her around without warning, whipped her hair aside and kissed her neck. Dafne uttered a moan as a shiver rippled through her body. Basta chuckled. She felt the sensation of his breath on her skin as acutely as she could smell it. It smelt so sweet like a perfume.

"See, you do like it," he purred in her ear, "You..." he kissed her again, "Like..." and again, "This," and again.

She couldn't disagree. She turned her head to look at him,

"I know," she murmured and kissed his lips, "Do you think we can sit down?"

"Why? Am I making you go weak in the knees?" Basta teased.

Dafne rolled her eyes with a smile,

"I would say its more Mortola's doing than yours. I've forgotten how much it hurts to be forced to stay on your feet so long without a rest."

"Poor little mouse," Basta stroked her face, "We'll go upstairs and sit on the bed then."

"Why the bed?" Dafne asked somewhat amused.

"Well we can't sit on the couch," Basta pointed out.

"What about the armchair?" Dafne suggested.

"Both of us won't fit on the armchair," Basta said with slight irritation, "Look I'm not going to try anything on the bed if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that," Dafne reassured him, "I just don't feel like walking up all those stairs."

"I can carry you," Basta offered.

Dafne shook her head,

"There's no point wasting your energy when the armchair is right here. I'll sit on your lap," she tugged him cheerfully in the armchair's direction, "Come on."

Basta chose not to put up a fight,

"Fine if that's what you want."

"Basta?" Dafne said as she was settling herself on his lap.

"Yes?"

"Do you think..." she suddenly became too shy, "Forget it, it's silly."

"What's silly? Tell me."

Dafne shook her head.

"Don't worry."

"No tell me," Basta insisted a little impatiently, "Otherwise I'm going to sit here thinking about what it is."

Dafne sighed,

"I was just wondering if you could... speak to me in another language. In German if you prefer German."

Basta looked puzzled,

"Speak to you... Why?"

"Because I'd like to listen to you," Dafne said embarrassedly, "That's all."

"But you wouldn't be able to understand anything," Basta said.

"I would if you repeated it afterwards in Italian... Please."

Basta eyed her with a conflicted expression before he sighed,

"That would be a problem little mouse. I don't know if I told you this but I can't tell the difference between languages. It's all the same in my head. We're speaking Italian right now aren't we?"

Dafne nodded.

"See I can only assume that. I mean we're in Italy so why wouldn't we be speaking Italian. But if you said something to me in French, I would start speaking French without even knowing I'd switched over."

"Even though the words for things change?"

Basta shrugged,

"To me little mouse is always little mouse regardless of how it comes out of my mouth. I know that sounds weird but that's the way it works. Switching languages for me is like breathing. You don't think about breathing. Your body just does it. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Dafne said, "I at least get why it would be a problem for you to go back and forth between German and Italian if they're both the same to you."

"It's not just that," Basta pointed out, "You would need to speak to me in German first to get me to switch over."

"Which I can't," Dafne said disappointedly.

"Sorry little mouse," Basta stroked her cheek, "You're stuck with me speaking Italian."

"Unless," an idea popped into Dafne's head, "Unless I can remember some of the German you spoke last night. That would work wouldn't it?"

"It should. Can you remember anything?"

"Let me think," Dafne racked her brain, "Nothing's really..." a word suddenly floated into her head, "_Dummkopf! Dummkopf!_"

Basta frowned and said something in German. His tone sounded indignant.

"What did you say?" Dafne asked excitedly.

"I said don't call me an idiot," Basta growled, "It's not my fault you can't remember."

"But I did remember. You were just speaking German," Dafne said happily.

Basta looked taken aback,

"Oh I was?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I insulted you but that's the only German word that came to me. It's what you called Ernesto. You called him that because he was laughing at you for being drunk."

"He was?" Basta scowled, "I like that. He gets drunk more often than I do, the idiot."

"Not idiot, _dummkopf_," Dafne said, laughing, "He's a _dummkopf_."

Basta smiled at her indulgently,

"_Ja mein Mäuschen_, Ernesto_ ist ein dummkopf_."

"_Mein Mäuschen_?" Dafne said, "You called me that last night. I remember now. I think I know what it means."

"You do, do you?"

"It means little mouse. Am I right?"

"Yes you're right."

"_Mein Mäuschen_," Dafne repeated with a smile.

Basta nodded,

"_Ja, mein Mäuschen_," he took hold of her face and pulled her lips to his.

"_Ja _means yes doesn't it?" Dafne said afterwards.

Basta nodded.

"Then I'll use _ja_ to switch you over to German. I'll say it twice."

"Alright then," Basta said, "Though I'd much rather kiss you than teach you German."

"How do you say kiss me in German then?" Dafne asked, "Tell me _ja ja_."

Basta smirked,

"_Halt die Klappe und küss mich_," the words came out as a growl.

"_Halt die Klappe und küss mich_?" Dafne repeated, "That's a mouthful."

Basta laughed,

"Yes it is, isn't it?"

Dafne shrugged,

"Well if that's what it is," she said, "Basta, _halt die Klappe und küss mich._"

Basta laughed again,

"_Wie Ihr befehlt mein Mäuschen_," he said before he kissed her, "_Ich liebe dich_," he said afterwards as he stroked her face.

"_Ich liebe dich_," Dafne said. She couldn't recall what he had said prior to the kiss, "What does that mean?"

"I love you," he told her.

Dafne broke into a smile, feeling rather touched.

"_Ich liebe dich_ too Tiger Eyes," she said happily, "_Halt die Klappe und küss mich."_

Basta laughed again. She wondered if it was her pronunciation. Whatever it was, he still went to kiss her.

"Basta!" someone yelled from outside and knocked on the door just as loudly.

The sudden interruption had startled them both but now Basta was scowling in annoyance.

"Basta! It's me Cockerell! Open up!"

"No!" Basta yelled back frustratedly, "Get lost, will you!"

"But I have important news! I think you'll wanna hear it!"

"I'm busy!"

"Busy? What, you got someone in there? Is it Pietro? Who's on top and who's on bottom," Cockerell cackled, "Wait, don't tell me. I really don't need to know."

Dafne almost ended up on the floor as Basta jumped up and raced to fling the door open,

"Does she look like Pietro, you idiot," he snarled, barely allowing Cockerell time to look before he gave him a hard push.

Cockerell flailed back before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow," he groaned, craning his head to glare, "God Basta, can't you take a joke."

"Not that kind of joke," Basta snapped, pulling out his knife, "Now tell me the news before I castrate you."

"Dustfinger's found Silvertongue," Cockerell said as he sat up.

Basta's anger changed to surprise,

"He found him."

Cockerell nodded as he raised himself back on his feet,

"Yeah. He made contact a little while ago. Capricorn wants us to leave straight away," he rubbed his back wincing.

Basta meanwhile turned back to look at Dafne rather excitedly,

"Did you hear that little mouse? Silvertongue is practically ours."

**To be continued...**

**Woo we've finally reached the point where the story turns into **_**Inkheart**_**. **

_**Halt die Klappe und küss mich **_**means "shut up and kiss me" lol. That's why Basta found it so amusing when Dafne was saying it. She thought she was saying kiss me politely when it was actually something a lot more aggressive.**_** Wie Ihr befehlt mein Mäuschen **_**means "as you command little mouse". I hope. Ziliverina?**

**Dorsten is where Cornelia Funke was born.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Basta didn't waste any time jumping into action after learning about Silvertongue. He ordered Cockerell to round up Flatnose and Nero and meet him at his car. In the meantime he took Dafne back to Capricorn's house. He didn't seem as disappointed as she was to do this. She wished he could stay behind with her instead of going off to capture Silvertongue.

It wasn't as though the village was short of men to do the same task. But Capricorn had ordered Basta to go personally by the looks of it and she understood that he had to obey. It was just unsettling that he looked so... excited about it. Basta knew how she felt about kidnapping and yet he didn't even attempt to conceal the eagerness on his face.

"I know you don't like me taking you back," Basta said, thinking this was the sole reason for her silence as they walked, "But you might only have to stay at Capricorn's for a little while longer."

"What do you mean?" Dafne asked.

Basta smiled,

"When I bring Capricorn Silvertongue, he's going to be really happy. So happy I'm certain he'll give you back to me."

Dafne felt a small flutter of hope.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I think so," Basta said, looking rather confident, "If there's one thing that's sure to convince him to do it, it's bringing him Silvertongue. There's not one man Capricorn wants more in this world than that slippery reader. We've been after him for years and he's always managed to evade us," a note of menace crept into his voice, "But not this time. I won't let him slip away. Not when capturing him means getting you back."

Dafne wasn't sure how to respond to that. She wanted Capricorn to relinquish her back to Basta. But at the same time she felt bad for Silvertongue, whoever this unfortunate man was.

They reached Capricorn's back fence where Basta brought them to a stop,

"This is where we'll say goodbye," he told her, "I'd take you all the way but I really need to get going."

Dafne nodded.

"That's okay," she said in a small voice.

It wasn't really okay. The whole situation wasn't okay and yet, as always, there was nothing she could about it.

Basta stroked her face,

"Cheer up little mouse," he said, "I know you aren't a fan of kidnapping but I'm doing this for us remember. Soon I'll be able to teach you as much German as you want. Won't that be nice?"

She couldn't help smiling at that.

"Yes."

Basta looked somewhat relieved.

"Well focus on that instead of being upset alright," he said. He kissed her but only briefly, "I really have to go now."

"Okay," Dafne nodded in acceptance. But as he went to leave, she looped her arms around his waist, "_Ich liebe dich_."

Basta smiled,

"_Ich liebe dich auch_," he replied, gently pulling her arms away, "_Bin bald zurück, mein Mäuschen_."

Dafne didn't bother asking him for a translation. But she did she feel compelled to call after him,

"Basta!" he turned around, "Promise that you'll try not to hurt Silvertongue... I mean any more than necessary."

Basta looked as if he was trying to roll his eyes.

"No harm unless necessary. Got it," he agreed impatiently, "Bye little mouse."

He hurried off before she could request he wait out the abduction in the car.

Dafne had only been back in the kitchen a while before Pietro and Nico showed up. Pietro stopped to talk to an overjoyed looking Orlanda while Nico headed straight over to Dafne,

"Hey Dafne," he greeted her with a grin.

He was still without his sunglasses. Dafne supposed he hadn't been back to the house to pick them off the table where she had left them. He looked better without them anyway. Why hide such beautiful eyes from view?

"Hey Nico," she replied, "What's going on?"

"Oh we're leavin'," Nico told her, "Gabriella called Ernesto's phone looking for Pietro and pretty much demanded he come home," he let out a disappointed sigh, "Not that we wanna go. We've been having too much fun," he grinned again, "Did you hear about the massive wave that Darius guy read out last night? It came out of nowhere and whoosh!" he mimed a tsunami-style wave crashing with a laugh of delight, "It was awesome."

"So you didn't mind getting wet then?" Dafne said with a smile.

"Nah," Nico said, "That was part of the fun. My _cugino_ Dante was pretty upset though. His phone got wet and now it won't work."

"A shame Ernesto's phone didn't get wrecked. Otherwise you wouldn't have to go home," Dafne said.

"Yes it is a shame," Pietro said, startling Dafne because she hadn't noticed him leaving Orlanda's side, "But really we were only visiting for Monster Night. Now that it's over, we don't have much of an excuse to stick around... unfortunately."

Pietro looked just as disappointed as Nico.

"I'm sure they'll be other Monster Nights," Dafne said, trying to lift their spirits. Not that she hoped there would be.

"Not unless someone cures Darius of his stutter," Pietro replied, "As impressive as that wave was, Capricorn wanted a monster and he didn't get it. I think it will be a while before he has Darius try again."

"He might not need Darius anymore," Dafne said, her thoughts dwelling sympathetically on the man who was locked up and likely starving. What would become of him when Basta returned with a superior reader? "Did you hear about Silvertongue?"

"Oh yes," Pietro said, "But whether Basta and the others catch him remains to be seen. Silvertongue is quite elusive. Several times my men have tracked him to the very house he was living in, only to have him escape with his daughter at the last second."

_He has a daughter?_ Dafne thought with dismay. Basta hadn't mentioned that important detail. Would she be brought to the village too? Her eyes darted over to Claudia, wondering what age Silvertongue's daughter was.

"In any case," Pietro went on, "I won't be celebrating until I hear word that Silvertongue been brought before Capricorn's very eyes. I'm a little annoyed at Basta though. He snuck off after Silvertongue without even bothering to say goodbye to us."

"Well he was in a hurry," Dafne said. She wasn't trying to justify Basta's behaviour. She was just speaking the truth. He had been hurrying, hurrying off after Silvertongue and his daughter.

"That's no excuse for rudeness," Pietro said, though he didn't look that upset. He smiled rather mischievously, "Promise you'll tell him that when he gets back. Tell him Pietro thinks he's a rude pumpkin for not saying goodbye."

Dafne couldn't help laughing,

"You want me to say that word for word?"

"Oh yes word for word," Pietro replied, "Promise?"

Dafne nodded,

"Yes I promise."

Pietro nodded approvingly before checking at his watch with a sigh,

"I suppose we had better get going ourselves. You go ahead and start packing the car Nico. I'd like to speak with Dafne in private."

Nico nodded obediently. Dafne wondered if he knew what Pietro wanted to talk to her about. Whatever it was, she was completely in the dark.

"It was nice meeting you," Nico had his arms raised hopefully as if he wanted a hug.

Dafne smiled and embraced him,

"You too," she murmured in his ear, "Your sunglasses are on the table by the way. Not that you need them Nico. You have really nice eyes."

"You think so?" Nico said, looking taken aback but pleased, "Thanks. Um, your eyes are pretty too."

"Oh really, what colour are they?" Dafne shut her eyes quickly.

"Er..." she heard Nico say unsurely.

"Dark brown," Pietro said in a tone of complete certainty.

Dafne opened her eyes to reveal he was correct.

"Oh yeah they are," Nico said sheepishly.

Pietro shook his head at him,

"That's really a detail you should commit to memory Nico, the colour of a woman's eyes. Otherwise they'll think you've taken more notice of other areas."

"Please don't think that," Nico begged Dafne to her amusement, "I just have a bad memory, honest."

"Nico its okay," she reassured him, "My eyes aren't as memorable as yours so why should you be expected to remember what colour they are?"

"I remembered," Pietro pointed out.

"What colour are Orlanda's eyes?" Dafne said.

This caught Pietro off-guard.

"Um..."

Nico laughed,

"What's the matter _cugi_, can't remember? Too busy looking at her other areas?"

Pietro scowled at him,

"Trying to look away more like," he muttered, "Anyway stop loitering about Nico. The car's not going to pack itself."

Nico grinned,

"On it boss. Bye Dafne."

"Bye Nico."

Pietro clipped Nico on the back of the head as he passed him. It couldn't have hurt Nico too much because he giggled. Pietro shook his head with a fond smile,

"Hard to stay mad at him the brat," he turned to Dafne, "Anyway, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Go out of the kitchen to speak in private. I've already cleared it with Orlanda."

Dafne shrugged,

"I guess so."

Orlanda might have consented but she blocked their exit,

"Will you be coming back after you're done talking to her," she asked Pietro hopefully.

"I would," Pietro told her, "But we've got a long drive ahead of us."

"It's a shame your wife..." Orlanda said the last word bitterly, "Your wife wouldn't let you stay one more night. It's dangerous driving at night."

Pietro patted Orlanda's large hand, causing her to blush,

"We'll be fine. Don't you worry _bella_."

Dafne bit her tongue to stop laughing at Orlanda looking flustered.

Pietro smiled his trademark charming smile,

"Anyway it's been a pleasure."

"Oh yes, likewise, a pleasure, I feel that way too," Orlanda stammered.

"Goodbye Orlanda."

"Goodbye Pietro," Orlanda said his name with such yearning that Dafne feared she might throw her arms around him.

Perhaps Pietro thought so too because his charming smile became tight and strained.

"Let's go Dafne," he fairly pushed her out into the hallway.

"_Bella_," Dafne giggled once they were out of Orlanda's earshot, "I don't know how you can say that with a straight face."

"It's very difficult I can assure you," Pietro said dryly, "I hope you're grateful."

Dafne stopped laughing,

"Grateful?"

"Yes grateful. My little act helped out Basta today. He would have had trouble convincing Orlanda to let him take the girl on his own."

"I know," Dafne agreed, "And I am grateful for your help. Really. I'm sure Basta is too."

"That last bit's a lie and you know it," Pietro said.

"Okay maybe it is but I can be grateful enough for the both of us," Dafne smiled, "Thank you Pietro."

Pietro nodded his head with a smile of his own,

"You have a lovely smile you know," he said, "It's sweet. Just like you."

Dafne's smile receded, confused by the wording of his praise,

"Er, thank you."

"You know I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why I find you so appealing and I think I've finally worked it out."

"You have?" Dafne said.

"It's because you are sweet," Pietro said, "You're kind to people who don't deserve it. Giulio for example. From what I've seen he despises you, but instead of despising him right back you made Basta bring him his family."

"I felt sorry for him," Dafne said, feeling she had to justify herself.

"But why feel sorry for someone who hates you?"

Dafne shrugged,

"He's been through a lot. Why wouldn't I feel sorry for him, even if he does hate me. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Pietro said, "It illustrates the fact that you're a kind person."

"It's just basic compassion," Dafne said, "I don't see why that makes me appealing."

"Because compassion is a rarity in a place like this," Pietro said, "A rarity I didn't expect to find in a woman dating Basta of all people. It's an intriguing paradox for someone like you to be with someone like him."

"A man of violence you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well I can refute that fact that he's violent," Dafne said, "And I know he's done horrible things. In fact he's off doing a horrible thing as we speak. But I wouldn't be with Basta if I didn't think he could be a good person. And I know he can be a good person because he's a good person when he's with me."

Dafne wasn't sure why she was telling this to Pietro, the man Capricorn had placed in charge up north. She expected him to laugh at her presumed naiveté. But he didn't.

"But that's not enough is it," he said.

Dafne was taken aback,

"Sorry?"

"I said that isn't enough. I suspect you want him to give up his wicked ways completely, am I right?"

Dafne was momentarily lost for words at Pietro's perceptiveness,

"Yes," she said finally, "I suppose you think it's foolish to expect that from someone like Basta."

"Well I'm a little sceptical on Basta's part," Pietro said, "But I don't have the heart to call you foolish. It's an admirable ambition after all."

"You think so?" Dafne said surprised.

Pietro smiled,

"What? Did you think I would sneer at you? Capricorn would I'm sure. But I'm not him am I?"

"No," Dafne conceded, "But you are a _lupara_-toting mobster."

"I don't like the term mobster but let's not get into semantics," Pietro said, "Yes I am fond of my _lupara_ and I have no reservations about using it. I won't deny I'm a violent man. But I like to think I'm a romantic at heart. I like the idea of redemption through love. Light healing dark. Angels saving devils and so on. Though you have chosen a rather stubborn devil, as admirable as your cause is, he might end up breaking your heart."

_I know that_, Dafne thought sadly.

"I do admit he does seem to listen to you though," Pietro went on, "I've noticed that," he chuckled, "I can't believe he apologised to me today, insincere as it was, but you're a hard woman to refuse."

"I am?"

"Oh yes. Haven't you noticed that I've done everything you've asked of me? I gave back Basta's knife because you asked. I took him home because you asked. I helped him today because you asked. You asked and I obeyed. Even when you didn't ask, I did it. I defended Basta against treason because I knew you wanted me to."

"Why though?" Dafne asked, "Not that I don't appreciate you doing those things but you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did," Pietro said, "Because you disliked me when we first met. You weren't charmed by me at all. You thought I was... intimidating, that's the word you used wasn't it?"

"Um, yes," Dafne said.

"But I wanted you to like me." Pietro went on, "Because I rather like you. So I did those things to prove myself worthy of your friendship. Do you think I'm worthy now?"

"I..." Dafne said, "Well yes."

She had to say yes otherwise she would feel guilty. Dafne couldn't help feeling slightly manipulated. He had played a very clever game in winning her approval.

Pietro smiled,

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well I'm glad you're glad," Dafne said, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about in private, whether I liked you or not?"

"Not quite. I actually wanted to present you with an idea I've had. I've been thinking about your current situation. How you have stay here and work under Mortola until Basta wins Capricorn's favour again. It's not ideal is it?"

"Well no, of course it's not," Dafne said, wondering where this was going.

Pietro smiled,

"I thought as much. That's why I thought you might prefer to work as a maid up north instead."

This took Dafne completely by surprise.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said how would you like to work as a maid up north?" Pietro repeated.

Dafne was more than little stunned. The invitation had come out of the blue. She hadn't expected him to ask her something like this.

"I... um... You mean up north as in the north headquarters?"

Dafne already knew this had to be what he meant. But she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes that's what I mean," Pietro said, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Dafne said, "Honestly I don't really know what to say. Isn't that kind of decision up to Capricorn?"

"Yes but I'm sure I could persuade him to let you go," Pietro said confidently, "If that's what you want."

_If that's what I want_, Dafne thought, _well why would I want to go up north? Basta is here._

"I'm not sure if it is," she told Pietro, "Basta wouldn't want me going off somewhere else."

Pietro had been looking at her expectantly as if he had anticipated a different answer. He frowned slightly,

"If it's the best thing for you, why should he object?"

"The best thing for me?" Dafne echoed.

Pietro nodded,

"I believe so. I mean think about it. Here you are, slaving away under that miserable Mortola. Who knows how long you're going to have to do that. Capricorn isn't going to hand you over to Basta just like that," Pietro snapped his fingers, "Not when withholding you ensures complete diligence from Basta. I'm sorry to say it might take a very long time for Capricorn to finally give you back."

Pietro's words dampened her spirits. Basta had been so confident in telling her that Silvertongue's capture would compel Capricorn to release Dafne over to him like a prisoner exchange. Maybe that wouldn't be the case after all.

Pietro startled her by touching her cheek. She noticed his fingers were larger than Basta's before she jerked her head away. Pietro regarded her sympathetically as though she were a spooked horse.

"I'm not saying this to upset you," he said in soothing voice, "I'm saying it because it's the truth. Knowing the truth is important, no matter how upsetting. It allows us to make the most logical choices."

"I know," Dafne said softly, "But I don't see the difference between being a maid here or up north. A slave is a slave no matter the location."

"A slave with more freedom is better off than a slave with none at all," Pietro argued gently, "In the north I can guarantee you more freedom. I'm in charge after all. What I say goes while Capricorn's not around."

"What do you mean by more freedom?" Dafne couldn't help but be curious.

"Well you won't have Orlanda breathing down your neck while you work for a start," Pietro said, "Plus you'll be allowed to wander about as you please as long as you do a reasonable amount of work each day. I'll even give you a day off and let you leave the village if you want. How does that sound? Better than what's on offer here isn't it."

"I can't deny that," Dafne conceded, "You would really let me leave the village?"

"As long as you promise to come back," Pietro replied with a smile, "In fact there are a few places I'd like to take you myself. The vineyard for instance, the one owned by Nico's father. It's very pretty out there. I'm sure you'd like it."

"Are these privileges you give to all your maids?" Dafne asked, "Giving them days off and letting them come and go as they please?"

"Well no," Pietro admitted, "But you're a special case. You're pumpkin's girlfriend. You're my friend too as we've just established. I can't treat you like an ordinary maid. I wouldn't want to either. In fact I'd rather not put you to work at all," his expression turned apologetic, "But unfortunately that's not possible. My wife would be very suspicious of me bringing an unknown woman to stay as a guest," he sighed, "Not that she won't be suspicious of you anyway. You're a pretty woman. But since she informed today that she's sent one of maids packing, I can at least justify you as Rachele's replacement."

Dafne had rather forgotten about the formidable Principessa. She definitely didn't sound like a woman she wanted to cross paths with, especially if the woman perceived her as a threat.

"How do know she won't fire me too?" she half-joked.

"Oh she won't," Pietro reassured her, "It's not her place to sack maids. She only fired Rachele because I was away and wasn't around to talk her out of it. You'll be fine as long as you stay out of her way."

"And what if she chooses not to stay out of mine," Dafne asked, "I can't see her being very happy about you giving me special treatment and taking me sight-seeing."

Pietro sighed rather heavily,

"I won't lie. My wife will probably treat you pretty atrociously," he said, "But you have to put with a vindictive woman here without the freedoms I'm offering. My wife is really the only downside to coming up north."

"She's not the only downside," Dafne said, "If I went north, I would be away from Basta."

"Yes you would," Pietro said, "But it's difficult for you to be together here anyway. You only get to see him in the church and there's no privacy there. He'll soon go broke bribing Orlanda to take you somewhere else to be alone. If you agreed to come north, he could always visit you. I know its long drive but you'll be able to be alone with no strings attached or sneaking around. Doesn't that sound better to you?"

Dafne admitted it did sound tempting. But she couldn't abandon Basta to live somewhere else, even a place where he could come visit her. She had to stay and be with him. Three times a day in church was better than going days, perhaps weeks apart. It was an attractive offer Pietro was dangling in front of her, less constraints, less work. But what good was free time if she couldn't spend it with Basta.

So she had to refuse.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't," she said, "I appreciate the offer really but I'd prefer to stay here."

A look of dissatisfaction flickered across Pietro's face. It startled her but it passed very quickly, replaced by good-humoured amazement.

"Prefer to stay here? But why? You have no freedom here. I'm offering you freedom."

Dafne shook her head,

"You're not offering me freedom. You're just offering me a bigger bird cage. It's not the same thing."

"It's better than the tiny one you're locked in now," Pietro argued.

"Perhaps," Dafne said, "But I can't leave Pietro. I can't leave Basta even if I'll only get to see him briefly each day."

Pietro shook his head, staring at the ground,

"He doesn't deserve you, you know that," he said in a low growl that took her by surprise, "He doesn't deserve such loyalty from you, such devotion," he glanced up and there was irritation on his face, "Do you think he cares about you saving his soul? Do you think he worries about breaking your heart?"

"Pietro," Dafne spoke his name uneasily. She had never seen him like this. He was always so calm. To see him suddenly so agitated unnerved her.

She instinctively went to back away but Pietro's presence seemed to block her off on all sides. He was a taller man than Basta and he had to lean down to put his face close to hers.

"They are other men who would be more appreciative of you trying to save them," he said softly, "other men who would worship you for trying to drag them out of dark..."

"Please, you're starting to scare me," Dafne whispered.

Pietro grimaced and stepped away from her,

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm rather ashamed that I have. Please forgive me."

Dafne didn't answer. She just eyed him warily. What the hell had that been about?

Pietro sighed,

"I am sorry, truly," he said, "I don't usually... I'm just... stressed at the moment. I'm about to go home to a very displeased wife. Not that that's your problem. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. There's no excuse for my behaviour."

"Pietro," Dafne said hesitantly, "What you were saying before. The stuff about Basta and..."

"Please disregard what I said," Pietro cut in, "I was just speaking in the heat of the moment. What do I know about your relationship with Basta? I'm an outsider. The truth is I envy what he has with you because I don't have it myself."

In spite of what had just happened, Dafne couldn't help feeling sorry for him,

"I'm sorry your marriage isn't happy."

Pietro smiled lightly,

"That's kind of you to say. Like I said before, you're a sweet woman Dafne. You make it very hard for a man not to fall in love with you."

Dafne stared at him in shock.

"You're... you're not in love with me are you?" she stammered worriedly.

Pietro chuckled softly,

"What if I am a little? Would that bother you?"

"It would definitely bother Basta," Dafne said, cringing as she imagined his reaction.

"No doubt it would," Pietro said bemusedly, "But he never has to know. I'm not going to tell him and I hope you won't either. Unless you want me cut up into tiny pieces."

"No," Dafne said appalled, "Of course not," she groaned, "Are you really sure you feel this way?"

"Oh I think so," Pietro replied, chuckling as Dafne groaned again, "But don't worry. I'm not going to make trouble for you. You love Basta. I respect that. I'm content to pine over you from afar."

"Can't you just... get over me?" Dafne pleaded, "I'm not worth pining over. If you got to know me, you would find out what a boring and annoying person I am."

Pietro laughed,

"Well I won't really get a chance to discover that since you're not coming up north."

"That's probably for the best," Dafne said with a slightly strained smile, "Considering your er, feelings."

Pietro sighed,

"I think you're right. You've probably done us both a favour by refusing. My wife's a bloodhound when it comes to me liking other women. She always finds out. It didn't take her long to figure out there was something going on between Rachele and I."

Dafne's eyes widened,

"You and Rachele were seeing each other?"

Pietro laughed, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yes I know what you're thinking. Pietro's a bad man. He cheats on his wife."

"Something like that," Dafne said, "Why don't you just get divorced?"

"Because I have a child on the way," Pietro replied, "And Rachele was just a fling. I do feel bad for her though. Gabriella would have given her quite the ear-bashing before sending her on her way."

Dafne shook her head disbelievingly,

"You're unbelievable you know that," she said reproachfully.

But Pietro just smiled,

"What can I say? I'm a villain and a devil. So if you ever give up on Basta, I'll be your next project."

He held out his hand to her,

"Deal?"

Dafne shook his hand with a hard smile,

"Deal."

Pietro patted Dafne's hand, her hand which looked small compared to his,

"I suppose I had better be going. Goodbye Dafne," he said, letting her hand drop.

"Goodbye Pietro."

"You take care of yourself," Pietro said over his shoulder as he walked away, "If you ever need me, tell one of my _famiglia_ to let you borrow their phone. You shouldn't have trouble. There are plenty of them around here."

Yes there were but none of them left an impression quite like the head of the family. Left alone, Dafne now felt rather dazed as her mind rolled over their conversation like a transcript.

_I can't believe he said he has feelings for me._

If Basta ever found out he had been right in his suspicions. Dafne shook her head vehemently. No. He was never going to find out.

_Better to forget about it, imagine Pietro never said it. Imagine he told you he loved Basta instead._

Dafne laughed inwardly as she made her back to the kitchen.

_Why not imagine that. He does call Basta pumpkin._

**To be continued... **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Dafne received a pleasant surprise later that night after she and the other maids were put to bed. She had been lying in bed thinking about how long it might take for Basta to return when her thoughts were interrupted by a soft timorous voice,

"Dafne?" it was Claudia. She was standing by her bedside even though Dafne could barely make her out in the darkness.

"Yes?" Dafne said, propping herself up expectantly.

"I wanted to say thank you," the girl said, "The knife man..."

"Basta," Dafne cut in gently.

"Er, yes him. He said that you're the one who made him take us to see Papa today."

Dafne smiled,

"Well I did promise I'd help you see your family."

"Yes you did," there was a smile in the girl's voice, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dafne jumped as she felt something being pressed against her arm.

"Resa, the lady who can't talk," Claudia said, "She asked me to give you this."

Dafne's heart began to pound excitedly. She scrambled in the dark to take what Claudia had been trying to pass to her.

Yes, it was a piece of folded paper. She couldn't see it but it felt like paper and what else would Resa try to give her but a written message.

The last contact she had had with Resa had been the night Dafne regrettably slapped Agnese. She remembered so acutely the look of sad disappointment on her friend's face. It hadn't just been because of the slap. Resa's disappointment in her mostly stemmed from Dafne's relationship with Basta.

In the following days Dafne had stayed well clear of Resa, feeling it was better to avoid her than risk seeing the same expression which had pierced Dafne like needles.

But now Resa was reaching out to her and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by curiosity and hope. What did the note say? What did Resa want?

"Thank you!" Dafne said emphatically to Claudia.

"That's okay," there was a trace of embarrassment in the girl's voice, "Er, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dafne replied, not minding that the girl hadn't chosen to linger. She had a feeling she was still a little wary of her. But that hadn't stopped her from coming over and expressing her gratitude. Dafne was happy she had, especially since she had given her Resa's note.

There was a downside in her timing though. It was too dark for Dafne to read it and she didn't have any matches. She had no choice but to wait until morning, a wait made longer because she had trouble getting her sleep. Her brain was too alert, trying guessing the note's contents. But eventually she drifted off and somehow managed to wake up before Orlanda showed up banging on door.

She prised open the note with her heart thudding and her eyes still bleary from sleep. Letters swam in front of her in a hazy jumble. Dafne rubbed her eyes furiously to bring them into focus.

_I heard about what Basta did for Claudia_, Resa had written, _I've never known him to do something decent like before. I know you got him to do it. I'd like to talk. I know it will hard with M still obsessed with keeping us separated but we can find a way if you want to talk too. Take care. Resa._

Dafne read the message over several times. Of course she wanted to talk to Resa. It had to be a good sign that Resa wanted to talk to her too. If Dafne could speak to Resa in private, she could tell her about Sara. This might persuade Resa that Basta changing for the better. That he was changing for her. If Resa accepted this, how could she object to them being together?

Dafne hoped that this would mean they could be friends again.

She longed to be friends with Resa again, even though she had new friends now. New friends she liked very much. Marietta and Giosetta were wonderful and fun to be around. But she missed Resa's friendship every day. It was like being estranged from a sibling. Hopefully Resa felt the same way and that was why she wanted to talk.

But it wasn't going to happen with Mortola around. Mortola always made sure they were nowhere near each other when they were working in the same room. She was still deeply suspicious of the two plotting escape together. Fortunately Mortola wasn't always around and Orlanda could be persuaded to turn her back on Mortola's rules for the right price. Not that Dafne had anything to bribe her with. But Resa might.

Dafne decided it was best to write Resa a note accepting her invitation to talk first. She could ask Claudia to pass it on to Resa and they could go from there. Unfortunately before she could pen such a message Orlanda turned up to unlock the doors and herd the maids into the kitchen to start their work for the day.

All the maids except Dafne that was.

"Not you," Orlanda told her, "Mortola wants you in her room. Hop to it and don't make her wait."

Dafne didn't dawdle but she sighed all the way. She would rather be making breakfast for the men instead of giving Mortola a lesson so early in the morning. It was bound to be torture.

It was. Dafne had stayed up so late contemplating Resa's message that her body was crying out for more rest. She also had no food in her belly to give her energy to stay awake.

"Wake up you lazy girl!" Mortola snapped when she caught Dafne's eyelids fluttering downwards, "You aren't here to sleep. If I catch you nodding off again, I'll make you put your hands in with the snakes. That's sure to wake you up."

Dafne kept her eyes forced open after that threat. But as wide open as her eyes were, her brain remained sluggish. It made explaining anything difficult because she couldn't think of the right words. Everything she did say was punctuated with um's.

Mortola shook her head impatiently,

"It's a credit to Capricorn's intelligence that he managed to gleam anything from your rambling and learn to read," she sneered, "I've never seen anyone explain something they are supposed know about with such incoherence."

_Well you can always find someone else to teach you_, Dafne wanted to snap, _stupid old bat_.

But in spite of the criticism, Mortola ordered her to continue teaching. Dafne pooled all her concentration into it because she wanted to prove that she wasn't a babbling idiot. Her eloquence improved but she still loathed every second trapped with her scornful pupil.

She was grateful when Orlanda unexpectedly brought the lesson to a close,

"They've arrived with Silvertongue," she told Mortola excitedly, "They've just taken him up to see Capricorn."

Mortola rose from her chair with interest on her bird-like face.

"They have? Well, well, after all this time. Take this one back to the kitchen. I wish to go take a look at this infamous Silvertongue myself."

Dafne felt a rush of excitement. Basta had done it. He had captured Silvertongue. She immediately scolded herself. She shouldn't be excited about a poor man being kidnapped and brought before Capricorn. She should feel sorry for him.

But she couldn't help crossing her fingers and hoping that Capricorn would decide to give her back to Basta now.

"Had fun with mouldy Mortola did you?" Marietta joked as Dafne took her place next to her and Giosetta. The maids had already moved onto preparing lunch by the time she got there.

"Oh yes so much fun," Dafne drawled, "I'm starving."

Marietta was slicing up loaves of bread and shoved a piece in Dafne's face.

"Here, cram that in your mouth before Orlanda sees."

Dafne did as she was told.

"Fank oo," she said around a mouth full of bread.

Marietta and Giosetta giggled.

"You're welcome. Take more if you want but be sneaky-like."

Dafne did take another piece. She munched on it as she started cutting up a tomato. She helped herself to some of that too, along with the cheese Giosetta was slicing.

"Did you hear about Silvertongue?" she asked.

"We actually saw him," Giosetta said, "The men were bringing him into the house the same time we were getting back from the church."

"Could you see if he'd been hurt?"

"It didn't look like it," Marietta said.

This was a small comfort to Dafne. Basta must have kept his promise about not harming him.

"He actually looked rather calm," Marietta went on, "which was pretty strange. I mean he was surrounded by scary-looking men like my Nero and he didn't seem frightened at all."

Dafne did agree that that was strange. How could someone not be scared when facing a lifetime of slavery? Maybe Silvertongue was good at hiding his fear. She suddenly remembered something.

"Did they bring his daughter too?"

Her two friends stared at her in surprise,

"Daughter? No. The men only had Silvertongue with them."

"How do you know he has a daughter?"

"Pietro told me," Dafne answered, wondering what had become of the daughter if she hadn't been kidnapped alongside her father.

Mortola suddenly swept into the kitchen,

"You," she barked at Dafne who cringed at being singled out. What did she want now? "Come with me."

Dafne sighed,

"Bye," she said glumly to Marietta and Giosetta.

"Hurry up," Mortola snapped as Dafne unenthusiastically started making her way over, "Capricorn wants to see you."

Dafne paused.

_Capricorn?_

"You can take his lunch up to him to while you're at it," Mortola went on, "Go fetch it off Resa."

Dafne turned in Resa's direction and saw that the other woman was smiling at her. It was a slight smile but it made Dafne's heart beat wildly with happiness. Resa was smiling at her, smiling because Mortola had unwittingly pushed them into contact with each other. Dafne smiled back and rushed over.

"I do want to talk," she whispered quickly, purposely facing her back to Mortola so she couldn't see her lips moving, "I really do want to talk."

Resa kept smiling and nodded.

"How are we going to..." Dafne started to ask only to have Mortola screech at her from across the room,

"Get a move on!"

Dafne hastened to pick up the tray, her brow furrowed in annoyance. Stupid Mortola.

Resa remained calm and mouthed two syllables. Dafne shook her head for Resa to repeat the word. _Lay tah. _

"Later," Dafne said, "Yes okay."

Resa smiled. Dafne smiled, a smile she quickly wiped off her face when she turned to face Mortola. A smile was bound to arouse her suspicions. She hurried over to the old woman before she could shout some more.

"What does Capricorn want with me?" Dafne asked as she and Mortola were climbing the stairs.

"Wait and find out for yourself," was Mortola's harsh reply.

Dafne optimistically guessed her summons was to do with Capricorn handing her over to Basta. Why else would he want to see her? He had his new reader to preoccupy himself with. Was Silvertongue still up in the room with him?

He was. She heard him before she even laid eyes on him. She knew it was his voice because she had never heard it before. It was a lovely rich voice even though it sounded slightly exasperated,

"I'm not going to read for you," he was saying, "I only agreed to come because..." he stopped talking, distracted by Mortola opening the door.

She pushed Dafne into the room, the force making the tray's contents rattle. Dafne halted to steady her quarry, consumed with that for a few seconds. Then she looked ahead and found herself staring into a stranger's face. Silvertongue. He was a good-looking man with jet black hair and tired eyes. He smiled at her sympathetically. This took Dafne by surprise. Why was he looking sorry for her?

_Because you're a slave stupid_, she thought, _he pities you._

She returned the look of sympathy,

_You're a slave too Silvertongue._

"Ah Dafne you've brought my lunch. How thoughtful," Capricorn drew her attention away from his latest acquisition. She had been so transfixed by Silvertongue that she had barely noticed the other people in the room. There was Capricorn of course, as well as Silvertongue's kidnappers, including Basta. He was standing to Silvertongue's right. Dafne smiled at him in greeting. He smiled back but it was small and rather tense. It was not the triumphant smile she had been expecting. Now she was worried.

Did that mean Capricorn wasn't about to give her back? What did he want with her then?

"This man is Silvertongue Dafne," Capricorn went on, "My new reader."

Silvertongue sighed,

"Capricorn, you need to listen to me. I'm not going to read for you."

"Yes yes," Capricorn said, looking bored, "You've made your reluctance quite clear Silvertongue. But I'm certain you will come to change your mind," he inspected his nails thoughtfully, "One way or another."

"Look..." Silvertongue began in a reasonable voice that was somewhat strained.

"Be quiet," Basta hissed fiercely, looking as though he wanted to hit the man. But then he met Dafne's worried gaze, grimaced and looked at the floor.

Dafne frowned. Would he have struck Silvertongue if she hadn't been present?

"Yes rest that precious voice of yours Silvertongue," Capricorn drawled, "I'm not interested in speaking with you at the moment. Dafne?"

"Yes?"

"Go put my lunch down in the usual place."

Dafne nodded obediently.

"Now come over here," Capricorn beckoned as soon as she set the tray down.

Dafne approached him cautiously.

She noticed he was holding a book, a book he held it out to her,

"Here."

Dafne eyed him with confused trepidation. Why was he giving her a book?

"Take it," Capricorn said a little impatiently.

Dafne did so, looking down at the cover. _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott.

"Now tell me what the name of this book is," Capricorn said.

Dafne glanced up at him uncertainly. Why was he asking her? She knew he could read the title. She had taught him to read after all.

"Why?"

"Just tell me," Capricorn said, his tone hardening. Dafne knew better than to question him any further.

"It's called _Little Women_," she said, "By Louisa May Alcott."

Capricorn turned to his men,

"That took her a few seconds," Dafne could hear the displeasure in his voice, "A few seconds to work out what the book was called."

Basta and the others were looking rather shame-faced.

"But she can read," Cockerell mumbled.

"So what if she can read?" Capricorn snapped, causing them all to flinch, "Have you not been searching for copies of_ Inkheart_ for years? I would expect that after so much time you would able to look at this," he seized the book from Dafne, "and tell that it's not the right book!"

"It was wrapped up though," Basta said, "We couldn't see what it was called."

"And the thought never crossed your mind to unwrap it and check?" Capricorn said harshly.

Basta starred hard at the floor, avoiding his master's angry gaze,

"It's Silvertongue's fault," he said with venom, "He told us that was the right book and we believed him."

"You believed him," Capricorn repeated in utter disgust, "You believed him instead of using your head. Is that what you're saying to me Basta?"

Basta didn't answer. He was staring miserably at the ground. He obviously understood his error but that wasn't good enough for Capricorn. He wanted verbal admission.

"Answer me," he demanded.

Basta glanced up at him with the sad look of an admonished child,

"Well yes. But we all believed him," he said desperately, "It wasn't just me. Cockerell had the book with him the whole drive back. He could have checked it anytime."

"You're the one who took it from the safe and handed it to me," Cockerell glared at Basta who glared right back, "You should have checked it then. Don't try to put the blame on me. This is your screw-up, not mine!"

"This is not my screw-up!" Basta shouted, hand going for his knife. Dafne cringed. How was his knife going to help his cause?

"Oh but it is," Capricorn said in a quieter voice than before but no less forbidding. Basta froze, his knife remaining unsheathed, "It is your screw-up because I put you in charge," he sighed, "I keep putting you in charge and you continue to fail me."

A pained look crossed Basta's face,

"I didn't fail you completely," he said, gesturing at the man on his left, "I brought you Silvertongue like you asked."

"So you have," Capricorn said, "But I also wanted his copy of _Inkheart_. I didn't want this," he regarded the book in his hand distastefully, "What good is this to me? Dafne!"

Dafne flinched,

"Yes?"

"Have you read this book?"

Dafne shook her head.

"No, but I know the plot."

She had watched the film with Elizabeth Taylor.

"So you would know if there is any treasure in it?"

"Treasure?"

"Gold, jewels, riches, is there much of that in this book?"

"No."

"What about monsters?"

Dafne glanced distractedly at Basta a moment. He looked rather worried. She was worried to. Where was Capricorn going with this? But she had to answer.

"No."

Capricorn nodded, patting the cover,

"No. No treasure. No monsters. So this book is useless to me," he looked Dafne directly in the eye, a thin smile on his lips, "Well not quite useless."

Dafne suddenly found herself staggering back, tears bursting into her eyes.

Capricorn had slapped her across the face with the book so fast she hadn't had time to cry out.

It had connected with her cheek, producing a sound similar to someone clapping their hands together hard.

The sound seemed to ring in the air, or ring in her ears, she wasn't sure which.

Dafne raised a trembling hand to her cheek. The pain of the blow was starting to build in heat.

She couldn't quite believe what had just happened. She couldn't quite believe she had been hit with a book of all things.

A book. A book she would never want to read now.

"Why did you do that?" Basta's voice was tense with concern and tight with shock. She dimly remembered him yelling out "No, don't!" The plea had fallen on deaf ears.

"Because you failed me," Capricorn answered calmly. Dafne imagined he was smiling in satisfaction but her vision was blurred by tears, "You knew the consequences of failing me Basta. I'm only holding up my end of the bargain."

Basta must have taken a step towards them because Capricorn said in a much harder voice, "Stop. You can watch her suffering just fine where you are. Go back and stand with Silvertongue."

"Silvertongue," Basta said before repeating the name with a scream of rage, "Silvertongue, this is your fault!"

By the time Dafne frantically scrubbed her eyes clear of tears, Basta had pinned Silvertongue against the wall and was pressing the tip of his knife into the skin of the man's hairline.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had given us the right book," he was yelling in the man's face, "I should press this straight into your skull!"

Dafne drew in a terrified breath as blood trickled down Silvertongue's head in a thin line.

"Basta!" Capricorn's voice cracked across the room like lightning, "Step away from him right now."

Basta gripped his knife tighter, looking as though he might not obey. But then he pushed himself away from the other man in disgust.

Dafne breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Silvertongue smeared a finger through his blood and looked at it in grave silence.

Capricorn shook his head at Basta as if he were an unruly child,

"What did you think killing him would have accomplished?" he said reprovingly, "He can't read for me if he's dead."

Basta hung his head,

"Forgive me. I just got carried away. I..." he glanced anxiously at Dafne, "Let me go back and retrieve the right book for you. I'll leave straight away. Please don't hurt her anymore."

"Let me go with him Capricorn," Silvertongue said, "I'll help him find it. I never intended for them to bring you the wrong book. I assumed it was the right one because I had left it in the safe wrapped in brown paper. Maybe Elinor..." he trailed off, eyeing Dafne with a look of apology, "It was my mistake. Please don't take it out on this poor girl. I can't see how she's done anything wrong."

"Perhaps Basta will explain it to you," Capricorn replied, "But as for your request, forget it. I've been waiting years for your arrival and I'm not about to let you leave," he turned to Basta, "You're not leaving either."

Basta's face fell. He opened his mouth to protest but Capricorn silenced him with a raised hand,

"I want you to take Silvertongue to his new home. Help him change his mind about reading for us," he pointed at Silvertongue's head, "You've already made a start. Just avoid damaging areas that might affect his voice."

Dafne's heart sank. Capricorn was basically telling him to torture the poor man. Basta had only just put away his knife away after cleaning Silvertongue's blood off it. Soon he would be bringing it out again for another taste.

The thought made her queasy.

Meanwhile Basta's mind was on another matter,

"What about Dafne?" he asked with concern.

"She'll be fine as long as there are no more stuff-ups," Capricorn replied, narrowing his eyes, "I trust there will be no more stuff-ups."

"No," Basta said, looking relieved, "No more stuff-ups."

He looked over at Dafne and frowned. A solemn frown that seemed to say I know you don't like this but I have no choice.

Basta then motioned to Nero. The two grabbed Silvertongue by his arms and started to haul him away.

"Come on Silvertongue. Let's go have a chat about this silly idea in your head about not reading."

"Do you want us go back and find the right book?" Cockerell asked Capricorn.

Capricorn nodded,

"Of course. We need it to complete our collection after all. Take Dafne with you. In hindsight, I should have gotten her to accompany you in the first place. She has no problem figuring out the names of books."

Dafne looked at Capricorn in panic. Take Dafne with you?

Cockerell was smiling nastily at her. He seemed to quite like the idea. Why wouldn't he? It involved Dafne being alone in his company for a long time without Basta around to interfere.

"Can't argue with you there. She's a smart little birdie. She'll be a nice change of company too. Don't you think Flattie?"

"Oh yes," Flatnose agreed with a leering grin, "Very nice."

"Do I have to go?" Dafne said to Capricorn, "I'm sure these two are capable of finding the book themselves."

"This," Capricorn waved the copy of _Little Women_, "suggests otherwise. That's why you're going with them. To make sure I don't end up with another book I can beat you with."

_I'd rather be beaten with a book than go with them_, Dafne thought.

"Please," she began, "I..."

That was as far as she got before there was a knock on Capricorn's door.

"Enter."

The person did, revealing himself as Dustfinger. Dafne regarded him in surprise. He looked hot and dishevelled. She wanted to rush over and ask him all about Silvio and Netta but she couldn't.

"Hello Dustfinger," Capricorn said, "You look like you've run all the way back here."

"Just about," Dustfinger muttered, "So you have him now. Silvertongue and the book."

"Silvertongue yes, the book no," Capricorn replied, "There was a mix up. This," he held up _Little Women_, "is the wrong book."

Dustfinger frowned.

"Idiots," he mumbled.

Cockerell and Flatnose glared at him.

"Who are you calling an idiot, fire-eater?"

Dustfinger eyed the pair a little warily but didn't respond.

"But we need the book if Silvertongue is going to read me back," he said to Capricorn, "That's what we agreed."

"Yes that is what we agreed," Capricorn said contemplatively before a thin smile graced his lips, "That's why I need you to fetch it for me."

"But you said we..." Cockerell began. Capricorn silenced him with a raised hand.

Meanwhile Dustfinger was eyeing Capricorn wearily,

"You want me to bring you book?"

"That's right. You need it the most out of all of us so you should be the one to retrieve it."

Dustfinger sighed,

"I suppose."

"Think of it this way," Capricorn said, "The sooner you bring me the book, the sooner you'll be back in our world with all your fluttering friends."

A look of longing fell upon Dustfinger's face.

"Alright, I'll bring you the book."

He turned to leave.

"Oh and Dustfinger," Capricorn called after him, "I want the girl brought here too. Silvertongue's little daughter."

Dustfinger stiffened.

"Meggie?" he said softly.

"Is that her name? Meggie?" Capricorn said, looking bored at this piece of information, "Yes."

Dustfinger whirled around to face Capricorn worriedly,

"Why do you want her? She's only a child. No use to you at all."

"Oh but she is of use to me," Capricorn replied, inspecting his nails smugly, "A cure for her father's stubbornness. He's refusing to read you see. He needs a little incentive."

Dustfinger eyed Capricorn with repugnance,

"That would Meggie."

Capricorn didn't seem to mind the way the other man looking at him,

"That's right. So bring me Silvertongue's daughter Dustfinger. The girl and book. Then you can go home. Do we have a deal?"

Dustfinger hung his head,

"Yes we have a deal."

"Good man," Capricorn said, "Off you go then."

Dustfinger slunk out, avoiding Dafne's gaze. He probably didn't want to see what she thought of him abducting a young girl. It surprised and saddened her. This had been a man who had selflessly helped Silvio and Netta escape. Now he was doing the exact opposite.

But she was more concerned about the thought of Basta torturing Silvertongue right at this second.

"Turns out it won't be necessary for you to go after all Dafne," Capricorn interrupted her thoughts, "Since you're not, make yourself useful and serve me my lunch."

**To be continued... **


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 **

Basta was waiting for Dafne outside the church that evening. She found it a little hard to look at him after she first noticed him. He had presumably been torturing Silvertongue since they had last seen each other. She had watched him haul the other man off to do just that. It had been weighing heavily on her mind ever since. She might have found hard to look at Basta but she didn't object to him leading her around the side of the church to speak in private. He had taken her tray of food off her first and shoved it into the hands of one of the men passing by. Dafne recognised the man. It was Nico's cousin, Dante.

"Jackpot!" he said with a smile. Instead of taking it into the church, he headed off in the other direction. He obviously wasn't planning on sharing it. Dafne had watched him go with a flicker of amusement.

But there was nothing to be amused about now she was standing alone with Basta. His white shirt was shining in the moonlight but the red flower he wore reminded her of blood. She thought of the blood running down Silvertongue's head and remembered Basta threatening to drive his knife into the man's skull. The memory made her stomach churn.

As she thought about Silvertongue's injury, Basta was concentrating on hers,

"Poor little mouse," he said, his expression a mix of guilt and pity, "Does it hurt?"

It did hurt. It hurt along her cheekbone. But it was a dull ache. The irony of being struck by one of her favourite things was a sharper pain. She suspected such irony wasn't lost on Capricorn. He had most likely known that in going to strike her with it. He had accurately called Dafne a 'bookworm' once. A book was a crueller weapon to use against a bookworm than a fist. Yes, the irony was far more painful than the physical hurt.

Even so, when Basta reached out to touch her cheek, the pain seared hotter under the press of his fingertips. Dafne flinched and hissed,

"Ow."

Basta hastily drew his hand away apologetically,

"Sorry," he said, though Dafne was concentrating on her throbbing cheek to pay full attention, "I really am sorry little mouse."

Dafne had a feeling this apology wasn't restricted to accidently aggravating her tender cheek. So she tried to ignore the pain which was slowly subsiding back into dullness.

"I had no idea it was the wrong book," he went on, "I had no idea until Capricorn took the paper off it and told us so. Up until that point I thought..." he instinctively reached for her cheek again but stopped himself, his hand hovering helplessly in the air before he lowered it sadly, "I thought Capricorn was going to give you back to me. I was so certain of it. He had been so pleased about Silvertongue. But then I handed him the book," he sighed, staring down at their feet miserably, "and everything went to hell."

"That's a good way of describing it," Dafne said with a rather hollow smile. Basta glanced up at her. "But I don't blame you bringing back the wrong book Basta," she found herself instinctively trying to comfort him "It was an honest mistake."

This was the truth after all. She didn't harbour any resentment towards him on that account. But Basta wasn't ready to forgive himself that easily.

"It was a stupid mistake," he said through gritted teeth, "It was a stupid, stupid mistake. I should have been more careful. I don't why I didn't check the book. I would have only had to look at it once to tell..." his frustration grew more intense, "Why didn't I look at it?" he looked up despairingly into the night sky, "If I had, Capricorn would have given you back to me by now..."

"You don't know that for sure," Dafne cut in gently, thinking about what Pietro had told her the day he left.

_Capricorn isn't going to hand you over to Basta just like that. Not when withholding you ensures complete diligence from Basta._

Not that the latter had been the case as far as the book was concerned. Basta was currently cursing his lack of diligence.

"Why would he have refused though?" Basta said agitatedly, "I brought him Silvertongue, the man he's been after for years. And Silvertongue's copy of _Inkheart_ is the last one we need to complete the collection. We have all the others. If I had given him Silvertongue and the right book like I was supposed to, what reason would he have had to deny me you?"

_Because he's an evil bastard, _Dafne thought.

"What is Capricorn planning on doing with all the copies of _Inkheart_?" she enquired instead.

Dafne had never thought to ask why Signor Orazio's copy had been stolen along with every other copy of _Inkheart_ bar Silvertongue's at the present time. It surprised her that she hadn't. The book was the reason Basta and the other two had come to Signor Orazio's house in the first place and decided to take her too.

"That's not important right now," Basta dismissed her question, "What's important is the fact he doesn't have all of them because of my stupid mistake. A mistake I never should have made. I failed," his expression was pained as he made this admission, "I failed and you got punished. You got hurt because of me."

He eyed the place where Capricorn had struck her. Dafne wondered if there was a bruise. She didn't have a mirror to check for herself. Bruise or not, Basta looked ashamed as if he had inflicted the blow himself. He hadn't of course. That had been Capricorn and she knew he didn't feel even the tiniest shred of guilt for doing so.

"I never wanted you to get hurt," Basta said mournfully.

"I know you didn't," Dafne said quietly, "But you shouldn't have attacked Silvertongue the way you did. There was no reason for it. He didn't hit me with the book."

Basta's brow furrowed in anger at the mention of the man's name. There was no regret on his face for Silvertongue as there had been for Dafne. No regret for piercing the man's forehead with a knife.

"No he didn't," he said in a hate-filled voice, "But Capricorn would have never hit you with that book if Silvertongue had given us the right one in the first place."

"But he said he didn't know it was the wrong book," Dafne said.

"So he says," Basta growled darkly.

"Even so there was no excuse for you to cut him the way you did," Dafne said, "It's not as though Capricorn beat me senseless with the book. He only hit me once and it was more of a shock than anything. At least it wasn't _War and Peace_. What you did to Silvertongue was a lot worse than what Capricorn did to me."

"Well I was angry," Basta said in defence, "Do you know how awful it was seeing Capricorn hit you the way he did. I thought he was going to hit you more than once too. I had no idea what do to do. Then I saw Silvertongue and I lost it."

"You should have lost it at Capricorn," Dafne said, "He's the one who hit me. Not Silvertongue," she pressed her lips together in a bitter line, "But I bet that thought never crossed your mind. If you had done to Capricorn what you were threatening to do to Silvertongue, all our troubles might have been over then and there."

Basta regarded her with wide incredulous eyes,

"What are you saying?"

"That it would be better for us if Capricorn died," Dafne said, "I wish he would drop dead right now."

Dafne saw fear burst into Basta's eyes as he took hold of her shoulders,

"Shut up!" he hissed, shaking her, "Don't say something like that out loud."

"Why?" Dafne said defiantly, "It's the truth. I want Capricorn to die."

"I said shut up!" Basta shook her more forcefully, "Do you want someone to hear you and dob you into Capricorn? He won't take that kind of talk lightly I can tell you right now."

"There's no one around Basta," Dafne said, though she couldn't see around the corner of the church to see if that was correct, "It's just you and me. So unless you're going to dob me in..."

"I wouldn't do that," Basta said with angry indignation, "I would never do that. But others, like Cockerell who has it in for you, they would go to Capricorn. If they do, the only person dying will be you."

"Would you try to save me if it came to that Basta?" Dafne asked him, "Or would you just stand by Capricorn's side and say well I tried to warn you little mouse."

Basta sighed,

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut so we avoid that whole scenario little mouse," he said wearily.

"But I want to know if you would choose Capricorn over me," Dafne said, "Who is more important to you?"

Basta's face twitched in agitation then softened. His hands moved restlessly about in front of his chest. He wanted to touch her. Dafne sensed that. He usually stroked her cheek but he couldn't do that at the moment. He finally resolved to seize hold of her hands instead, caressing them in a rough insistent way.

"You are dear heart," he said tenderly, "You're more important to me than anyone else. Please believe me. I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger to make me prove this to you."

"So you would rescue me?" Dafne said hopefully.

Basta nodded,

"If it came to that yes, but you need to promise me now that it won't," his expression was solemn and pleading, "Promise me you'll keep your opinions about Capricorn to yourself.

"I promise," Dafne said, she couldn't stop herself from adding, "I do hate him though."

Basta groaned,

"What did I just say?"

"But I do hate him," Dafne said passionately, "I hate what he's doing to us. I hate that he's getting you to..." she felt queasy even saying the words, "torture people," she looked him worriedly in the eye, "Did you hurt Silvertongue very badly?

Basta shook his head,

"No, no I didn't dear heart, much as I would have liked to," his expression became briefly apologetic as he remembered this wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to hear, "I only threatened him with my knife a bit. That's all. Not that it worked. He's a stubborn fool. But I found out Dustfinger is bringing his daughter here and I'm certain her presence will make him change his mind. Silvertongue isn't too worried about being hurt himself but his daughter is a different story. We only had to mention her name and he came with us to the village without a fuss. She'll be the key in getting him to read too."

Dafne felt sorry for Silvertongue and his daughter but also relieved at the same time.

"So you didn't... cut him or anything?"

"I threatened to but that's all."

"Why?" Dafne had to know, "Was it just because his daughter is being brought here?"

"Partly," Basta answered, "But I had already figured out that harming Silvertongue wouldn't make him agree to read. I cut him in Capricorn's room while threatening to kill him and that didn't work. I also knew you didn't like the idea of me torturing someone, even though I had no choice. I couldn't refuse to do it. Capricorn probably would have belted you with that book until I agreed. So I said yes but went about the whole thing kind of lazily. Not that Capricorn will ever know because soon Silvertongue's daughter will be here to convince daddy to read courtesy of old Dirtyfingers."

Basta's lips turned up in a small smirk,

"I bet you don't think he's so great now do you? Mr. Fire-eater who can do fancy tricks with matches. I bet you don't think too highly of him now he's taken to kidnapping little girls."

"No," Dafne said, "But you would have done it if Capricorn had asked you to."

"True," Basta said, "But I would have done it to prevent you being punished. Dirtyfingers is only doing it to help himself. He wants Silvertongue to read him back into our world."

"Dustfinger does seem to miss your world very much," Dafne said sympathetically.

Basta sneered,

"Oh that he does. Misses it like mad. Not me though. I'd never want to go back."

"Not even if I came with you?" Dafne asked.

Basta looked at her in surprise,

"Why, would you want to?"

Dafne considered it. The premise sounded exciting, being read into a book, but she had had enough adventure for one lifetime. If she ever left the village, she would be content with a very uneventful life.

"No."

Basta was relieved,

"I'm glad you don't. This world's a lot better."

"It is. Just not in this village," Dafne replied.

"Yes I know you hate the village," Basta said in a tone of voice that suggested he was sick of hearing about it, "That's why we'll leave someday."

It filled Dafne with excitement to hear him say this,

"You really mean that?"

Basta smiled,

"The way I see it, we either leave or you drive me insane with your complaining. I'd prefer to keep my sanity."

Dafne kissed him, thinking _I hope you're telling the truth. _

She wanted to believe he was. She wanted to believe there was light at the end of the tunnel. This very dark and seemingly endless tunnel.

**To be continued...**

**Ooo you think he actually means it? We'll find it out!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Author's Note: Yay the start of the new chapters. I know there was some M stuff going on at this point last time but I decided to get rid of that. It wasn't progressing the story and it wasn't the right time to have it. Anyhoo, enjoy the new stuff. Dante is my new favourite character at the moment. He's so cute *pinches his cheeks* aw yes you are cutie-kins! Oh, I'm sorry there is no Basta is this chapter. If you've read the book, you'll obviously know he was in the church during this time. Instead we have Dafne, Dante, Darius and Dusty (4 D's)!**

Three days later, in the early morning, Dafne and her roommates were greeted with the unpleasant surprise of Mortola as she opened their bedroom door. Her appearance startled them all since it was always Orlanda who unlocked the rooms. Mortola glared impatiently at their apprehensive faces,

"Don't just stand there gaping you lazy lot," she snapped, "March yourselves off to the kitchen at once! Except you..."

She pointed at Dafne who had been rather expecting to be singled out. Mortola always seemed to single her out. She had singled her out to give her reading lessons. She supposed that was what Mortola wanted her for. Their lessons were always in the mornings.

"Come with me."

Dafne grudgingly obeyed, trotting to keep up with the old woman as she hobbled at an aggressive speed through the house. As it turned out, a reading lesson wasn't on the agenda as Mortola took her a room with a guard standing outside the door. Dafne recognised the room. It was Darius' cell. She also recognised the guard. It was Dante. He grinned rather sleepily at her.

"Hey Dafne."

"Hi," Dafne replied automatically, much to Mortola's irritation.

"Stow that chitchat!" she said sharply, turning her eyes on Dante and making him grimace, "You, open the door!"

"Yeah, um, okay," Dante said. The old woman obviously made him uneasy because he nearly dropped the keys as he fished them out of his pocket.

Mortola rolled her eyes at him,

"Idiot!" she turned to Dafne, "I expect you're wondering why you're here."

"Yes," Dafne answered.

"Silvertongue's daughter was delivered to us last night," Mortola informed her smugly, "Which means Silvertongue will be very much in the mood to read for our master this morning."

This piece of information didn't exactly come as a surprise to Dafne. Basta had left in the middle of dinner last night because he had wanted to wait for Dustfinger at the village boundary. But Dafne still pitied the girl even though the arrival of her and the book were good news for Basta. Capricorn would be in a better mood now had Silvertongue, the last _Inkheart _copy and leverage to force his new reader to read. But Dafne doubted he would be so happy as to give her back to Basta, despite Basta's vocal optimism to the contrary.

"As this is case," Mortola went on, "He will need appropriate books, ones with treasure in them..."

"Shit," Dante swore under his breath as the key he had tried was the wrong one.

Mortola whirled her glare on him,

"Hurry up you imbecile!" she snapped, causing Dante to jump. She turned back to Dafne, "Since you apparently know so much about books," she paused, eyeing the bruise on Dafne's cheek with a sneer, "You will assist Darius in choosing the best ones."

Dafne nodded. She heard the sound of a key in the lock followed by a sigh of relief.

Dante hurriedly moved aside so Mortola could open the door herself. Dafne didn't make out Darius until Mortola shoved her inside and slammed the door closed once more.

"D-dafne?" the man stuttered in surprise. He was standing nervously in the middle of the room with his hands clasped together.

Dafne noticed how frail he looked. No wonder, he had been purposely starved as punishment for Monster Night. He had had his books taken away too, but now they were back, ready for them to sort through.

"Hello Darius," she replied, full of deep sympathy, "I'm here to help you pick out books for Silvertongue."

"O-oh," Darius bobbed his pale head with a faltering smile, "O-of course."

He shyly beckoned her over to his collection,

"I w-was thinking _T-treasure Island_," he said.

"That's a good one," Dafne said distractedly, her attention still on his sickly form, "Darius, would you like some chocolate?"

Darius regarded her through wide eyes,

"S-sorry?"

Dafne reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Basta had given it to her last night, saying he didn't want her starving since Mortola only fed the maids enough for "sparrows to live on". Dafne had resisted devouring it then and there, deciding she would eat before her lesson with Mortola to give her energy. Only that hadn't happened as she was now here with Darius, a man who looked like he needed anything at all to eat a great deal more than her.

She held the bar out to him,

"Here. I know they've been starving you."

Darius' hand strayed uncertainly towards it,

"Ar-are you s-sure?"

Dafne smiled,

"Of course. But only if you give me a piece."

Darius nodded eagerly,

"Y-yes, yes," he said and as soon as he unwrapped it, he snapped two pieces off and handed them to her.

"I only asked for one piece," Dafne said, pleased as she popped the first piece into her mouth.

Darius didn't reply. He was biting into the chocolate at frantic speed. Soon all that was left was an empty wrapper.

_Poor Darius_, Dafne thought as she chewed her second piece, _you really must have been hungry._

Darius glanced from the wrapper to her, looking embarrassed,

"S-sorry, it's just been so long since I've had chocolate."

Dafne smiled,

"I really like chocolate," she held up her empty hands, "That's why mine's all gone too."

She laughed, causing Darius to laugh a little. She was pleased to see he seemed less on edge now, a little stronger too.

"Let's get to work shall we?" she said, turning to appraise the books with more focus than before, "We have _Treasure Island_..."

"I was thinking _The Hobbit_ as well," Darius said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dafne saw him surreptitiously lick his fingers. Her lips curled in amusement.

"Smaug's treasure. Good idea," she said. Another title caught her eye, she went to pick the book up, "What about this one?"

Darius quickly lowered his fingers as she turned to show him,

"_Tales from the Thousand and One Nights_," he nodded, "Yes that will do."

"Well that makes three," Dafne said, gathering up _Treasure Island_ and _The Hobbit_ as well, "Will that be enough?"

Darius shrugged,

"Who knows," he said, moving to pick up a book, "_King Solomon's Mines_," he added it to the pile in her arms, "Better to be safe than sorry."

Dafne adjusted the books in her arms with a sigh,

"You're right," she conceded, scanning his collection again, "Can you think of any more we could..."

"Hurry up and open the blasted door Abatangelo!" a voice shouted outside the door, causing them to jump.

"I'm trying to!" Dante complained, "There's more than one key on this chain. Hell if I know what the others for. I only guard this door."

"Then you should memorise which key you need, shouldn't you brat," the other voice snapped.

Dafne looked at Darius. He had gone very white. Could he recognise the voice like she could?

"Hey I have better things to memorise than a stupid... Ah, this is the one!"

The door opened. Cockerell shoved Dante out of his way to limp purposefully into the room, noticing Dafne with surprise.

"Well if isn't Basta's mistress pussycat," he glared at her and she glared back, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Darius choose books for Silvertongue," Dafne growled, nodding at the books in her arms, "Obviously."

Cockerell sneered, turning his gaze on the more intimidated Darius,

"Seems like you're all set then. Good. The boss is impatient to have you get over to the church," he jerked his head towards the door, "Come on Stuttertongue, let's go see what a real reader can make of your books."

Darius nodded shakily before looking at Dafne almost hopefully. Cockerell seemed to understand such a look.

"No, pussycat isn't coming to hold your hand. The boss didn't say anything about bringing her. Just you. So get moving Stuttertongue and bring those books with you!"

Sadly Darius held out his arms for the books. Dafne handed them over, giving him a reassuring but ultimately pitying smile.

"Bye bye pussycat," Cockerell called as he limped from the room with poor book-laden Darius in tow.

Dante peeked his head in with a grin,

"I guess I can leave now there's no one to guard right?"

Dafne shrugged as she made her way out of the room,

"I suppose so."

Dante rubbed his hands together eagerly,

"Awesome. What are you doing now?"

The question took Dafne by surprise,

"Huh? Oh, I'll be heading back to the kitchen I guess."

She supposed that was where she was supposed to go.

Dante shrugged,

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go catch some rays."

He took off, leaving her wondering if he had actually wanted her join him. Dante was a little strange that way.

More strange was the fact that she was on friendly terms with other men in the village besides Basta. It had just sort of happened as a result of being friends with Marietta and Giosetta. They had brought her into their social circle and none of the men in it seemed too bothered about it. Nero and Massimo didn't make as much of an effort as Dante to talk to her, but they both treated her nicely. While Dafne treated them in kind, she still found it a little unsettling to be in their company.

They were still criminals even though Nero and Marietta squabbled like an ordinary couple and Massimo and Dante squabbled like ordinary siblings. She supposed Basta was technically still a criminal too but with him she at least knew he was trying to change. She saw nothing in the other three to suggest they wanted to turn their lives around. They seemed perfectly happy with the way things were. So did Marietta and Giosetta. They never seemed to show moral objection to what their partners did for living. Perhaps they found it more easy to accept than Dafne. She never raised the issue with them, thinking each to their own. She was just glad to have friends who made daily servitude a lot easy to bear.

Dafne began making her way back to said friends. They had probably returned from serving breakfast by now. Nearing the kitchen, she caught sight of a familiar figure. It was Resa, carrying the tray which must have contained Capricorn's breakfast. She must have been heading back to the kitchen from his bedroom. They regarded each other in surprise. Then Resa smiled, recognising their good fortune. They were alone, with no Mortola in sight. Dafne glanced around. Yes definitely no Mortola. Here was their chance to talk. Her heart soared a little when Resa beckoned her closer. Dafne hurried over. Resa pointed to a room a little way down the hall.

The laundry room.

Dafne nodded.

"Good idea."

They would have privacy in the laundry room. It would allow them more secrecy than standing in an open hallway Mortola could walk along at any minute.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Dafne asked a little shyly after Resa had closed the door behind them. She hadn't been alone with Resa for a long time and they were still not technically friends, at least for the moment.

Resa pointed at Dafne. _You first_.

Dafne took a deep breath,

"Okay, um, Basta," she began, there was no other starting point, "I know you don't like him..."

Resa agreed as her mouth set in a solemn line.

"Which is completely understandable," Dafne said quickly, "Given the way he's treated you in the past..."

Resa pointed at Dafne then held up two fingers. _You too_.

"I know. He's done wrong to me too. He brought me here. I'll never forget that. But I've seen a side to him you haven't seen. He's sweet and caring..."

Resa's brow furrowed in a telltale sign of disbelief.

"I know that's hard to believe. He really only acts that way around me. The rest of the time he's... well..."

Resa scowled and mimed a knife.

"Yes like that," Dafne said half amused half uneasy by Resa's accuracy, "But in spite of the angry persona, Basta can be kind. You know about what he did for Claudia."

Resa pointed at Dafne then tapped her head. Dafne could usually interpret Resa's gestures but not this one.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Resa reached into her pocket for her paper. She scribbled a message and handed it over.

_It was your idea. He didn't come up with it himself. You made him do it. _

"Yes I asked him to," Dafne agreed, "But he chose to do it instead of saying no."

_He wants to impress you_, Resa wrote in reply.

Dafne sighed,

"Maybe. But it still shows he can do a good thing."

_When you ask him to_, Resa replied.

"It's not just when I ask him to," Dafne said, "Do you remember the girl Capricorn wanted a little while ago? The one who got away?"

Resa nodded.

"She ran away because Basta warned her about what was going to happen if she didn't."

Resa stared at Dafne in disbelief.

"It's true," Dafne said, "He did," she smiled, "He saved her from Capricorn."

Still looking incredulous, Resa hastily jotted down one word.

_Why?_

"Because I figured out what was going to happen to her and I got really upset at him," Dafne explained.

Resa nodded in understanding,

_So he did it for you_, she wrote.

"Yes. But the point is I didn't tell him to do it. He made that choice on his own. He chose to do the right thing. I know he can change for the better Resa," Dafne's expression matched the conviction in her voice, "I know he can. He'll do it for me because he loves me."

Resa looked at her with solemn indecision. She wasn't ready to accept Dafne's claims. But she at least wasn't going to reject them either.

"I love him back Resa," Dafne said softly, "I know it's crazy but I do."

Resa nodded slowly but there was worry on her face. Worry she penned into words.

_I just don't want you to get hurt. _

"I know you don't," Dafne said, touched by Resa's concern. It felt good to know that the woman she cared so much about still cared for her as well, "But that's the risk I'm taking."

Resa let out a small sigh and nodded. Dafne knew she wasn't happy but she was accepting. That was enough. Dafne looked into Resa's face pleadingly,

"Resa, can we please be friends again?"

Resa smiled and reached to brush Dafne's hair behind her ear. It was a tender maternal action. _Yes_, she mouthed.

Elated, Dafne pulled Resa into a hug. She heard Resa laugh, a tinkling almost ethereal laugh coming from the mouth of a woman couldn't speak. Dafne laughed too. She was so happy to be friends with Resa again.

"I forgot to tell you," she said after the embrace, lowering her voice even though no one else was within earshot, "Basta's promised to leave the village with me."

Resa's eyes widened in astonishment. Dafne grinned.

"When Capricorn gives me back to him, we're going to slip away."

Resa fumbled to quickly write,

_Basta would really leave Capricorn?_

"I believe he would, for me," Dafne replied, reaching to touch Resa's cheek, "And you're coming with us."

Dafne hadn't discussed this with Basta but she was sure she would be able to convince him. She wouldn't accept no for answer. She couldn't leave Resa behind, not the woman who shared her deep longing to escape.

Resa smiled before a small frown wiggled its way onto her lips.

_I would make escape harder for you. _

Dafne shook her head even though she knew Resa was speaking the truth. On their own she and Basta could leave the village without suspicion and it would take awhile before it came to light that they weren't coming back. This would allow them to get a good head start over the men who would inevitably come after them. On the other hand Resa's absence from Capricorn's house was bound to be discovered much more quickly. They would risk losing the aforementioned advantage by taking her with them. But Dafne wasn't going to abandon Resa just because of this.

"I'm not leaving without you and that's that," she said firmly, "Okay?"

Resa's brow crinkled, showing her reluctance. But there was longing in her face too and this longing won out in the end. She nodded.

_Okay._

The two women smiled at each other. A moment later Resa tore her gaze away to look at the door. Dafne understood.

"Yeah we should probably get back. We don't want Mortola thinking we've snuck off together."

Resa turned back to Dafne. She laughed. It was a victorious laugh and Dafne joined in. Mortola had failed to keep them apart and now they were friends again. They would be beat this place together.

Resa gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go to point at herself. She mimed walking with two fingers. Then she pointed at Dafne, held up her palm in a stopping gesture then mimed walking again.

Dafne understood.

"You go. I'll wait then follow."

Resa nodded with a smile. Then she opened the door with a reluctant sigh and disappeared.

Dafne waited, listening to her footsteps fade. She forced herself to not smile. She couldn't enter the kitchen looking happy. Mortola or Orlanda were bound to suspect something if she did.

After what she judged were several minutes, she left the laundry room.

She heard Orlanda's voice as she neared the kitchen.

"There, submerge them in that," she was ordering someone, "It will cool the burns."

Dafne entered to kitchen to discover that someone was Dustfinger. She caught sight of his horribly red hands before he plunged them into a bowl of water.

**To be continued...**

**Yay Pietro's family have a surname. It's Abatangelo. It means "priestly angels" which I find funny 'cause they are criminals.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Comments are down the bottom. Another chappie yay! There won't be another for a little while since I'm flying out for my aunt's funeral. I dedicate this chapter to her. She was a lovely and creative person. I love her and will miss her. **

Dafne eyed Dustfinger with a gasp.

"What happened?"

Dustfinger stared at her mutely through pained eyes. It was Orlanda who answered,

"What does it look like?" she quipped, "The idiot burnt his hands."

Orlanda shook her head at the man, appearing characteristically unsympathetic.

"Keep your hands in the water," she told Dustfinger, "I'm going to fetch some ointment."

She swept out of the room. Resa, who had been hovering impatiently nearby, immediately went over to Dustfinger. She put her hand on Dustfinger's shoulder, her expression concerned and enquiring.

Dustfinger looked at her,

"Capricorn burned all copies Resa," he said in a broken voice, "All the copies of _Inkheart_. I was told to make a fire and once I did he burned them."

The last words came out as a distressed hiss. Dustfinger raised his red hands out of the water, cringing. Dafne could see, as she was venturing closer, that they were trembling. Trembling from pain or anger, probably both.

"I didn't know that's what he'd do," Dustfinger cried as plunged his hands back into the water, "But I should have known. I should have known not to trust his word. I'm so stupid Resa."

There were tears in his eyes and Resa put her arm around him.

"But I wanted to home," Dustfinger said, "I _wanted_ - but now I never shall."

He didn't sob. The tears just slide silently down a face full of deep melancholy. Resa stroked his hair, as if comforting a lost child. In a sense he was lost, he would never be able to return home.

"I'm so sorry," Dafne expressed the words Resa was unable to say.

Dustfinger nodded slightly, vaguely. Dafne knew her sympathy wasn't much of a comfort to him. She doubted anything could console a man who'd had his hope stripped away. Stripped away by Capricorn. But why? Why had he gone to the trouble to gather every single copy of _Inkheart_ just to destroy them? He couldn't have done it simply to torment Dustfinger.

"Why did Capricorn burn all the books?" she asked Dustfinger.

Dustfinger managed a bitter laugh.

"Because he was afraid of Silvertongue reading him back into our story, lady. Unlike me, Capricorn has no desire to go home."

Dustfinger hung his head. At that moment Orlanda returned. She shooed Dafne and Resa away from him,

"I said move it Resa, I'll take care of loverboy for you," she eyed the wetness on Dustfinger's cheeks, "Mercy me, what a baby."

Dustfinger stayed silent, ignoring Orlanda's jibe. There was a contemplative look on his face as Orlanda applied the ointment to his hands. He didn't look as sorrowful as before. His expression had become more hardened. He looked almost... determined, determined about what Dafne had no idea.

But it wasn't long before someone else arrived to capture her attention.

"Good morning ladies," Basta announced himself in the doorway in a loud cheerful voice.

Dafne winced as Marietta nudged her in the ribs.

"Boyfriend," she whispered amusedly.

Dafne rolled her eyes. Well of course it was. But Basta didn't have eyes for her straight away.

"Been crying have we?" he drawled in a mock sympathetic voice as he strolled over to Dustfinger, "Been blubbering over all the stupid fairies and smelly motley folk you'll never see again?"

Dustfinger glared at Basta with intense hatred. With the scars Basta had given him, such a look was rather fearsome but it didn't deter Basta.

"God you're pathetic," he sneered, "A good thing for you that Roxanne will never get to see how truly pathetic you really are."

"Basta!" Dafne surprised herself by how sharp her voice was, "Leave him alone!"

She knew Basta hated Dustfinger but seeing him mock him at his lowest point was just plain repugnant. It made her ashamed of him. She could see Resa glaring at Basta from the other side of the room. Moments ago she had been trying to assure her that Basta was becoming a good person. This kind of behaviour flew in the face of that.

Basta now turned to her, grimacing like a child caught red-handed doing something naughty.

But then he smiled, as if he thought a smile could wipe the slate clean.

"Sure thing little mouse," he said good-humouredly, "I didn't come here to hang around Dirtyfingers anyway. I came here to see you."

"Oh did you?" Orlanda drawled, reinforcing her the authority of her presence, "I think not. You better get out of here before Mortola catches you."

Basta glanced at her over his shoulder as he made his way over to Dafne.

"I'll leave in a minute. Trust me, it'll be worth your while to let me stay."

Orlanda snorted,

"I doubt that."

Basta stopped to turn and face her fully. He brought out a small gleaming object from his pocket.

"Are you telling me this..." he held it up for everyone to see. It was a coin. A gold coin, "wouldn't be worth your while?" he lowered the coin with a grin, "I would have thought it would be considering it's probably worth a small fortune, being pirate treasure and all!"

Basta's eyes travelled around the room smugly. Every single person in the room was looking at him, looking at him in surprise and disbelief. Dafne included.

"Pirate treasure?"

Basta whirled to face her happily,

"Yes dear heart. It's a coin from a pirate's hoard, read straight out of the pages of a book. You want to hold it?"

Dafne quite forgot she was supposed to be mad at him in her curiosity. She stretched out her hand and Basta gleefully dropped the coin into it.

Dafne studied its weight, its shape, its colour, its engravings. It was beautiful and real and yet it had come out of a book. Just like Basta had.

"So this came out of _Treasure Island_," she said, unable to take her eyes off it.

"That's right dear heart."

Basta plucked the coin out of her hand and held it up near his eye, winking at her,

"And it wasn't just this one little coin that came out either. It was a whole cache of treasure."

So Silvertongue turned out to be reader Capricorn hoping for, Dafne thought.

Basta grabbed her arm,

"Come on, let's give cow-face a good look at the coin too."

He pulled her over to Orlanda who had her arms folded, trying to seem uninterested. She broke that allusion by how eagerly she reached for the coin,

"Let's see it then."

Basta jerked the coin out of her reach,

"No, no, look but don't touch," he said in a taunting voice, "You can only hold it once we've made our agreement."

Orlanda surveyed him sourly,

"Agreement?"

"Yes agreement," Basta said, "I'll give you this coin - this valuable coin - if you agree to let me have access to Dafne whenever I like from now on."

Orlanda drew her hand back,

"That's a big ask for just one coin," she said.

Basta smiled,

"But it's no ordinary coin is it? It's a coin that's worth a lot of cash," he waved the coin in front of her temptingly, "Think about it. There's a small fortune in this coin and all you have to is let me see Dafne. You know it's a good deal Orlanda so what say you?"

Orlanda eyed the coin. Greed was bright in her eyes.

"Okay deal," she said, glowering at Basta's triumphant face, "Now hand it over."

"Certainly."

Basta flicked the coin into air, leaving Orlanda to dive for it. She managed to catch it, glaring at Basta for forcing her to perform such a humiliating exertion. Basta just laughed before adopting a business-like air,

"I want to you let Dafne out of the house tonight," he said, "Is that understood?"

Orlanda was now studying her new possession intently.

"Yes whatever," she said gruffly, "Now get out before Mortola comes."

Basta shrugged,

"Alright then," he said, turned to Dafne, "I'll see you at lunch dear heart," he kissed her suddenly, much to her surprise and embarrassment since they had an audience. But Basta didn't seem to care, "And at dinner," he kissed her again, "And after dinner," he went to kiss her again but stopped, laughing instead as he eyed her face, "You're cute when you blush little mouse," he kissed her again but this time on the cheek, "Goodbye dear heart."

Basta strode out the kitchen, looking every inch a man thoroughly pleased with himself. He stopped in the doorway to call out to Dustfinger,

"Isn't it great to be alive in this world Dirtyfingers!"

He laughed and dashed off.

He had left Dafne in the spotlight. All eyes were on her and she felt extremely self-conscious.

"I'll get back to work now," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Head down, she hurried back to Marietta and Giosetta who were awaiting her with unsympathetic grins.

"Well that was steamy," Marietta remarked, fanning her face with her hand, causing Dafne to go even redder.

"If I wore glasses, they'd be all fogged up," Giosetta chimed in.

"Shut up!" Dafne hissed as the pair giggled. Thankfully their attention was diverted by the sight of Dustfinger making his exit from the room. As he did, he looked over in Dafne's direction. His expression held the same contemplative steely look from before. She stared back at him, half pitying half quizzical. But he looked away and was soon out the door, out of sight.

Until lunch time that was. He was standing outside the church when the maids arrived. He looked agitated and surprised Dafne by approaching her.

"I need to speak to you," he said in a low and urgent voice.

He didn't wait for her to reply. He took her arm and pulled her gently but insistently to the side of the church.

"What is it?" she asked uncertainly, "I'm sorry about what Basta said to you."

"To hell with Basta," Dustfinger whispered rather fiercely, "To hell with the lot of them, Capricorn especially."

Dafne couldn't disagree with the last part.

"I'm going to leave," Dustfinger went on, "I'm going to leave and never lay eyes on this stinking village again. Nor Capricorn. Nor Basta."

What about Resa? Dafne thought, you're just going to abandon her here? But she chose not to interrupt. He didn't look to be finished and he had started pacing a little,

"Yes, yes, I'm going to do it," he said as if reassuring himself. Then he looked at her directly, "But I need your help."

"My help?" Dafne echoed uncomprehendingly, "Why? Can't you just leave whenever you like?"

Dustfinger sighed,

"Yes. I can," he glanced towards the back of church, "But I'm not leaving on my own. I'm taking Silvertongue and his family with me."

Dafne stared at him in astonishment, realising the significance of his glance. He had been looking in the direction of the cages where the reader and his daughter were imprisoned.

"You are?"

Dustfinger nodded impatiently,

"Yes. Consider it revenge. Capricorn took something from me so I'm taking something from him!" he suddenly looked guilty, "Besides I owe it to Silvertongue and his daughter to rescue them. I can't just leave them here. That's where you come in."

"Me?" Dafne said reluctantly, wishing he wasn't confiding in her at all let alone asking her for assistance. She had gotten herself into enough trouble lately. She didn't want to be pulled into more.

"The only way we can escape here is by car," Dustfinger said, "And Basta has the keys to the car we came here in. What I would ask you to do is steal them off him. It would be easier for you to do this than me. Basta trusts you around him. What do you say?"

He looked at her imploringly but Dafne shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dustfinger but I can't. If I or anybody stole those keys, Basta is certain to end up in trouble over it. I don't want that. The two of us are just getting over the trouble caused by Silvio's escape."

The pleading drained from Dustfinger's face, leaving only a grave expression,

"Funny you should mention that," he said in a soft but hard voice, "Since I'm the one who helped Silvio and Netta escape. I did that for you lady. Yet when I ask you to return the favour you turn me down."

Dafne grimaced to see his point.

"Look," she said, trying to sound firm instead of flustered, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for Silvio and Netta. I really mean that. But you must understand that I can't betray Basta the way you're asking me to. I can't have us getting into anymore trouble," she looked towards the front of the church then back to Dustfinger, "I have to go now. Rest assured I'm not going to repeat any of this to Basta. But only on the condition that you promise you won't go about stealing the keys yourself."

Dustfinger smiled at her sadly,

"I'm afraid I have no choice if you won't do it for me lady."

Dafne eyed him with distress.

"Then I'll tell Basta," she said, unhappy to be forced to do so.

Dustfinger shook his head,

"No you won't. If you do, I'll tell Capricorn where Silvio and Netta are. I know the address. It's the house of your old master."

Dafne stared at him in horrified silence. He wouldn't? Would he?

Dustfinger's face twitched with discomfort as he gazed upon her,

"I don't want to tell him," he went on, "But I need those keys. I need your help. Will you help me Dafne?"

His face held no menace, just sheer desperation. He was blackmailing her out of desperation. But that didn't make Dafne feel any better. He had her over a barrel. The threat was too horrible not to take seriously. She couldn't let him divulge Silvio and Netta's location to Capricorn. She remembered his intention to have Basta slit their throats if they were ever caught. She had no choice then. She had to submit to helping Dustfinger. Basta would end up in trouble but then she would be the one getting punished for it, not him. That was the way it worked. She would rather be hit with another book than have Silvio and Netta executed at Basta's hand.

She nodded shakily in agreement. Dustfinger looked relieved but guilty.

"Thank you," he murmured, "I am truly sorry that it's come to this."

Resentment boiled in Dafne's head,

"Just tell me what to do," she whispered in an almost choking voice.

"Find out where the keys are," Dustfinger said, "Take them if you can. If not, tell me and I'll steal them myself. I have to have them by tonight."

Dafne glared at him,

"Okay."

Mission accepted, she left him there without saying goodbye. She was filled with helpless anger. Why did she keep slipping into situations where she could be manipulated? And she was being manipulated by Dustfinger, him of all people, a man she thought was her friend. The man she had trusted to help Silvio and Netta escape, the very reason he now had leverage over her.

"Damn it," she cursed bitterly, not looking where she was going as she rounded the entrance to the church. She ended up bumping into someone.

"There you are little mouse," Basta said, "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Dafne found it hard to meet his gaze or supply an answer,

"I was just, er..."

"Someone said you were out here with Dirtyfingers."

Dafne's head darted up to see the scowl on Basta's face. Her brain kicked into gear and she smiled albeit a little wildly,

"I was apologising to him for your behaviour earlier," she said, "That's all. You said some mean things."

She morphed her face into a scolding expression.

Basta sighed,

"Maybe I did. Are you mad at me?"

Dafne shook her head. The only people she was mad at were Dustfinger and herself.

"No," she put her arms around him and felt a surge of guilt. She hastily tried to distract herself from it, "Can we go inside? I'm interested to hear everything Silvertongue did this morning."

"Sure thing little mouse," Basta replied as they headed inside, arms around each other, "I'll tell you all about it..."

**To be continued...**

**Wah! Drama! Yet again! **

**Dustfinger is kinda a bad guy in this chapter but he's only acting that way out the desperation. The same kind of desperation which made him agree to kidnap Meggie. **

**Don't judge Dafne too harshly readers. From her point of view her only choice was to accept to help him. Poor Dafferz, I put her through a lot. All she wants to do is leave the village and love Basta. Is that too much to ask? Well yeah Dafferz. For the sake of drama, it is.**

**On a lighter note, Basta was fun to write in this chapter. He was kinda like a little kid during show and tell with the coin "look what I got, it's shiny and cool, I'm cool because I have it, pay attention to me!"**

**Whereas with Orlanda I got this Gollum vibe, I could see her stroking the coin going "my precious". **

**On with the comments:**

**Fletcher: Lol, more? Here it is.**

**Ziliverina: Thank you for all your reviews once again! Also thank you for the free German lesson :3 I have something to tell my sister now. She's learning German. German rocks! That's why I get Basta to speak it. **

**Sky: Lol, I'm not sure if you'll read this until you've read all the other chapters but thanks for the reviews! Lol to Mortola as curly-wigged Bo Peep. I could totally see her waltzing into Cappy's room and him going WTF Mother! **

**TheKaylester: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed drunk Basta. He was fun to write. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Author's Note: Yay I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone for their condolences for my aunt. Thank you Ziliverina, Skyridge and Fletcher for their reviews. Enjoy readers!**

"Basta," Dafne asked nervously and out of a growing sense of desperation, "Could I please wear your jacket?"

It was dinner time in church and she still hadn't confirmed where he was keeping the keys. The blasted keys that Dustfinger was blackmailing her to find. The car keys which he said he needed tonight, which was now so she was very short on time. She presumed they were in Basta's jacket like the rest of the keys he carried around. So that was why she asked him for it, with the intention of slipping her hands inside the pockets to see.

"Why?" Basta asked her, though he was already in the process of removing the jacket.

"I'm cold," Dafne lied as he handed it to her.

Basta's brow furrowed.

"You are? It's actually pretty warm in here."

Dafne silently agreed. It was warm in the church tonight. It was the collective heat of the crowd and the fires burning in the braziers. She slipped the jacket on, giving him a shrug and a sheepish smile.

Concern twitched onto Basta's face,

"I hope you're not getting sick," he put a hand to her forehead, frowning a little, "You feel a little hot, you might have the beginning of a fever."

Guilt was like hunger gnawing in the pit of Dafne's stomach. It felt so awful to have him so concerned for her when she was up to something behind his back. She removed his hand, trying to give him her best reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Really. There's no need to worry."

She began surreptitiously inching her hands towards the jacket pockets. But the moment she felt Basta's hand on her face, she jumped a little and froze, looking at him with wide slightly panicking eyes. His expression was tender, free of the suspicion she feared to see.

"But I do worry about you dear heart," he murmured, "I can't help myself. You mean the world to me you know."

Dafne almost cringed. Why did he have to say something like that now, when she was in the process of helping his most hated enemy? It made her feel horrible, even though she had no choice but to do what Dustfinger wanted. She had to protect Silvio and Netta. But she hated that she had to betray Basta in order to do this. She hated to betray the man who cared for her, who loved her, just as she loved him.

She muttered 'likewise' to the sentiment he had just expressed and kissed him. Through the kiss, she poured silent apology into his mouth, wishing she could kiss him without such conflict. Conflict Basta was oblivious to as he seemed to enjoy her burdened kiss just as much as her unburdened ones.

"Tonight I'll take care of you," he said afterwards, stroking her cheek, "Whether you're getting sick or not, little mouse."

He smiled, looking excited at the prospect of being able to take her to his house after curfew. Dafne returned the smile, trying to project a sense of enthusiasm she wanted to feel but couldn't given the task ahead of her.

When Basta looked away, she shoved her hands into the jacket pockets in one sweep. She kept her face emotionless as her fingers struck the jagged edges of keys. There were several, all connected to the one chain. She despaired a little. Had Basta added the car keys to this set or was he keeping them elsewhere? She had no way of telling. It would be too suspicious to take them out and have a good look. This was a hopeless venture Dustfinger had sent her on. Had he really expected her to be able to find out where they were? Her guess was as good as his.

"Hey lovebirds," Carlo plopped himself down on the other side of Dafne, diverting her attention as well as Basta's.

"What do you want?" Basta growled, eyeing Carlo's slanting posture towards Dafne with disapproval.

"Sucks about Fulvio huh," Carlo said instead of answering Basta's question.

He gestured vaguely over at a group of men who were taking turns downing a bottle of blackish liquid in shot glasses. Dafne knew most of them, Enzo, Nero, Massimo, Ernesto, Dante. Marietta and Giosetta were there too. She already knew from them that this drinking session was in honour of the man Carlo was referring to.

The unfortunate Fulvio had been transported into _Arabian Nights_ when Silvertongue had unintentionally summoned a dark-skinned boy instead of more treasure. According to Silvertongue, it was beyond his power to reverse this so Fulvio had been declared as good as deceased and it had been Ernesto's idea to hold a wake for him.

"Knowing Ernesto, it's just an excuse to get drunk," Marietta had told Dafne. Dafne was inclined to believe her as Pietro's brother-in-law looked rather drunk and happy at the moment. So did most of the men, though to their credit, they had started to proceedings looking appropriately somber. Dante was the only one still looking a little depressed. He had been good friends with Fulvio apparently and Giosetta was rubbing him consolingly on the back.

Meanwhile Marietta was sitting on Nero's lap, downing a shot herself. Dafne supposed Ernesto wasn't the only using the occasion as an excuse. Her friend's face was flushed and grinning as she slammed the shot glass down on the table for a refill.

Dafne turned her attention back to Basta as he nodded in agreement with Carlo's statement.

"Could have been any one of us," he growled, "And who knows who might disappear next time that accursed wizard reads," Dafne's hands closed into tense balls as Basta laid a hand on her arm. But he didn't notice where her hands were submerged, he was looking at Carlo, "All I know is that it won't be Dafne. She's never going to be in the same room when he reads. I'll make sure of that. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her like we did Fulvio."

Carlo nodded,

"Yeah poor Fulvio," he said with a rather over the top sigh, "He will be missed," he paused, eyeing Basta somewhat intently, "Not by me especially, I didn't really know him but _cugi_ did..." he pointed at Dante, "_Cugi_ will miss him so I feel sorry for him. I know what it's like to miss something. I miss my baby."

Basta snorted,

"I take it you mean your car."

Carlo sighed with more sincerity,

"Yes of course."

He sat back in his chair, pouting and looking sad.

Basta rolled his eyes at Carlo.

"Why the hell would you miss such a stupid-looking piece of junk?"

Carlo stared at him in rather animated indignation.

"Stupid-looking?" he cried, "How could you say that? Fire Mama was the coolest car in all existence!"

Dafne's lips began to curl upwards. Fire Mama. What a ridiculous name. But she didn't laugh. Carlo looked genuinely distraught.

"And now she's gone," he whined, burying his face in his arms on the table, "And I have nothing to drive."

"Drive Enzo's car," Basta told him in an annoyed tone that suggested he wanted Carlo to mourn elsewhere.

Carlo raised his head, looking offended.

"Drive Duchess? I wouldn't be caught dead driving that piece of crap," without warning, Carlo sprung dramatically to his feet, startling them both, "No, what I need is a new car! A new canvas to create Fire Mama II!"

He hurried around Dafne's chair to thrust himself between her and Basta, causing the latter to glare at him.

"Basta, the car Dustfinger came here in, the one you parked in the car park today, can I have it?"

He gave the other man a childishly pleading look.

Basta settled back in his chair, a smile playing on his lips,

"So that's why you came over here," he said knowingly, "You want the fat woman's car."

Carlo nodded eagerly,

"Yes. Come on Basta, let me have it."

"Hmm," Basta put his finger to his lips in a teasing gesture of contemplation, "I don't know. It really depends on what you're going to do for me in return."

"Look out duty, bridge duty, whatever needs doing, I'll do it," Carlo said enthusiastically, "Hell I'll even be your errand boy for a while. Just let me have the car."

Basta's smile deepened.

"An errand boy? I like the sound of that. What do you think Dafne?"

"I think it's a fair deal," Dafne said, trying not to grin at the fortune thrown their way. Basta couldn't get into trouble if Dustfinger stole the car keys from Carlo.

Basta nodded,

"I'd have to agree," he said, smiling rather ominously at Carlo, "Okay it's a deal _errand boy_."

While Carlo was looking less enthusiastic now, he was still pleased,

"Great. So..." he held out his hand, "Keys."

"I don't have them on me," Basta said, much to Carlo's and Dafne's disappointment, "I left them back at the house."

"No problem I'll swing by later tonight and pick them up," Carlo suggested.

Basta shook his head,

"No I don't want to be disturbed tonight," he leaned around Carlo to smile at Dafne, "I'll give them to you tomorrow morning when you report to me bright and early for errand boy duty."

Carlo's shoulders slumped,

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

Dafne squirmed agitatedly in her seat. No, not fine. It wasn't fine. Basta needed to hand over those keys to him tonight. It was the only way they would avoid landing in a mess.

"Basta..." she began, planning to say: _be nice to Carlo and let him pick up the keys tonight. I don't mind being disturbed. I really don't!_

But Basta wasn't listening,

"By the way," he was saying to Carlo, "Did you ever get Dirtyfingers back for wrecking your car?"

Carlo scowled,

"No. I've been on the lookout but I haven't seen him since this morning. Be sure that once I catch him alone..." he smashed a fist into the palm of his other hand, "I'll make him pay dearly for what he did to Fire Mama."

Basta looked over towards the church entrance where night was peaking in,

"He sleeps in that overgrown lot with the tyre swing on the big tree," he said as if making an innocent comment, "I'd say that's where he is since he's not here."

"You think?" Carlo's eyes became alive with dark anticipation, "Maybe I should go check it out."

Basta shrugged as if nonchalant, but his mouth was twitching as if he really wanted to smile. Dafne eyed him reproachfully. She knew what he was doing. He was setting a dog on the trail of a rabbit. But it was the same rabbit who was causing her trouble and she found it hard to be completely sympathetic. If Carlo beat up Dustfinger, he certainly wouldn't be up for stealing any keys.

Dafne felt a twitch of shame for thinking this. As much as she resented Dustfinger for putting her in this situation, she didn't want him harmed.

But like so many things, that seemed beyond her control. Carlo was waving his arm,

"Hey Enzo! Enzooo!"

The men paused their drinking to look at him.

"Hey Enzo, your boyfriend wants you," Massimo said with a grin.

All the men except for Enzo began laughing hysterically.

"Shut the hell up!" Enzo snarled, glaring resentfully at Carlo, "What do you want?"

"I know where Dustfinger sleeps!" Carlo called out his answer, "Let's go beat him up!"

Enzo grinned,

"Sounds good to me," he called back.

He quickly downed the shot he was holding before hurrying over to join Carlo at the entrance.

Ironically the man the two left to hunt ended up walking into the church a few minutes later, looking unscathed apart from his red hands.

Basta eyed Dustfinger with disappointment,

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, "They just missed him."

Dafne was relieved this was the case. But then Dustfinger began making his way over to them and she grew tense. What reason would he have to approach them? Surely he wasn't going to ask her about the keys with Basta present.

"Evening," was all he said as he said as he sat down next to Basta, reaching for any untouched food.

"You're lucky," Basta informed him sourly, "Carlo just left to look for you. He's still angry about what you did to his car."

Dustfinger smiled, looking at his burnt hands.

"I am indeed fortunate to have missed him then. I've had a rather rough day as it is."

Basta smirked unsympathetically,

"Yes I know you have."

Dustfinger glanced from his hands to Dafne,

"Would you believe that on top of everything, I've misplaced one of my juggling balls," he said.

"Really? How terrible," Basta said in a mock pitying voice.

"Yes it is rather," Dustfinger said, eyes never leaving Dafne, "I need it for my act. You haven't come across it have you?"

"No I haven't seen your stupid ball," Basta sneered.

"What about you Dafne?" Dustfinger said, "I asked you earlier to keep an eye out for it, remember."

Dafne's brow furrowed quizzically. Dustfinger had never mentioned anything to her about a... Suddenly she realised what he was doing. He was talking in code. The juggling ball was code for car keys, and she did know where they were. She just had to think of way to tell him using the same code.

"Sorry I haven't seen it," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible, "But if I were you, I'd check the place where you sleep. I'm sure it's there."

Dustfinger's eyes regarded her intensely,

"You think so?"

Dafne nodded, feeling horrible as he returned the nod. It was a nod of understanding. Her task was complete, her betrayal was complete. She had given him the location of the keys.

"You're probably right," he bowed his head, "I thank you for your assistance lady."

"Don't mention it," Dafne said queasily as guilt prickled unpleasantly in her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to look at Basta. She had just betrayed him right under his nose and he was oblivious to it.

"Well you better hop to it and find your stupid ball Dirtyfingers," he said, "Otherwise you won't be able to amuse Capricorn with your silly juggling act."

Dustfinger stood up with a smile, a smile which held a triumph only Dafne was privy to.

"I'll take my leave then," he said, "Good evening."

Basta grinned slyly at Dafne after Dustfinger left,

"I'm surprised at you little mouse. You might have sent him to his death telling him to go to the lot. You know that's where Carlo and Enzo are."

Dafne stood up, still feeling too guilty to look at him.

"I'm not worried. He's clever enough to outwit them," she said as she removed Basta's jacket, "I have to go. Orlanda's waving all the maids over."

She held the jacket out to him but he didn't take it. Instead he scraped his chair back and got up,

"You can keep it on if you like. I'm coming with you back to the kitchen. I forgot to tell Mortola that Capricorn wants her to take Silvertongue some sweetened tea for his voice."

"Oh I see," Dafne said, daring to peak at his face. He was smiling, glad to be accompanying her. She felt like crying but she forced a smile instead, gritting her teeth as guilt chewed away at her insides, "Come on then."

Not long after arriving in the kitchen, Basta left with Mortola to deliver Silvertongue's tea. Dafne spent the moments apart from him trying to alleviate her guilt. She tried to console herself with the fact that she had only done it for a good reason, to keep Silvio and Netta safe. She also supposed it was the right thing to do, helping Silvertongue and his family escape.

These justifications were a small comfort but they weren't enough to eradicate her guilt entirely. It was like a dull persistent ache and the moment she saw Basta again, when Orlanda took her to meet him later at the rendezvous point in the backyard, it throbbed all the more painfully in his presence. She supposed it was perhaps because he was so obliviously happy, unaware that such happiness was about to be cut short. All because of her and Dustfinger.

Of the latter, they ended up running into him on the way to Basta's house. Dafne immediately began panicking, fearing the direction he was coming in would arouse Basta's suspicions. But Basta just looked him up and down disappointedly,

"I see Carlo and Enzo failed to get a hold of you."

Dustfinger nodded,

"Correct," his eyes shifted to Dafne, "I found my juggling ball lady. It was exactly where you said it would be."

Dafne nodded in understanding. She had suspected as much.

For a brief second, Dustfinger's face deepened into a look of apology. She knew he was sorry for involving her, just as much as she was sorry for being involved.

"Anyway I must be off," he said abruptly. She understood his haste to leave, given what he now possessed. He inclined his head in a bow, "Good night lady."

"Good night," Dafne said, knowing this was farewell.

"Yes nighty night Dirtyfingers," Basta said mockingly, "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you. Carlo is an idiot but that doesn't mean he's not persistent."

Dustfinger smiled,

"So he's a bit like you then."

Basta bristled,

"You better get out of here before I decide to do Carlo's work for him," he threatened.

Dustfinger kept smiling,

"Gladly," he said, walking straight up to Basta and unexpectedly placing a hand on the other man's shoulder, "Good night Basta."

He said it almost tauntingly and Basta eyed the placement of Dustfinger's hand with surprised annoyance.

"It'll be a good night when you leave," he growled, slapping the fire-eater's hand away, "Touch me again and I'll chop your hand off."

"With your knife?" Dustfinger said almost cheerfully, "Well I wouldn't want that."

That said, he hurried away.

"Stupid Dirtyfingers," was all Basta had to say as they watched him go.

Dafne tugged on his arm,

"Forget him," she said, knowing that neither of them ever would after tonight, "Let's go home."

**To be continued...**

**Ooo cliffy!**

**I hope you can tell the exact moment Dusty stole the knife. I tried to make it obvious without making it so obvious Basta would notice. He was distracted hee. **

**Carlo is my favourite in this chapter. I feel bad that he's about to lose Fire Mama II. **

**The men are drinking black sambuca. I don't recommend drinking a lot of it. The men (and Marietta) are gonna be pretty sick tomorrow. **

_**Ciao bellas**_**!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Author's Note: Yay, another chappie! It's basically what Dafne and Basta got up to while Dustfinger was busting out Silvertongue and friends. He needed some time to do it. This chapter also indulges my love of making Basta speak Deutsch and I wanted to write a bit of fluff (well fluff mixed with angst) since there's gonna be a whole lot of drama ahead. Thank you once again to my reviewers. I LOVE you so much! Love, love, love! **

The first thing Dafne noticed when they reached Basta's house was that the window next to the door was open slightly. She tensed, thinking this had been a slip up on Dustfinger's part. He must have exited that way and not closed it fully in his haste. She looked to Basta, expecting him to notice it as well. But Basta made no comment on the suspicious opening. He simply unlocked the door and moved aside so she could enter first.

There was a familiar cat sitting in the middle of the living room. It threw Dafne a brief uninterested glance as it stalked over to slither around Basta's legs.

"Hey you stupid cat," Basta said, looking down at the creature, "I see you got in alright," he pointed to the window which had been intriguing Dafne, "I've been leaving the window ajar for him to get in."

_I bet Dustfinger couldn't believe his luck when he discovered that_, Dafne thought uncomfortably. An open window meant he hadn't even had to pick the lock. Basta had unwittingly made it very easy for his enemy to break into his house. No doubt that would pain him later, when he found out.

But right now Basta was still oblivious. He picked up Ignazio by the scruff of the neck, lifting him to face level. The cat scowled, obviously not liking being dangled in the air.

Basta returned the scowl good-humouredly,

"Yes I'm a good master, aren't I, you ungrateful cat. Indeed I am."

He turned the irritably wriggling cat to face Dafne,

"Look you stupid cat, Dafne's come home for the night. You remember Dafne, don't you."

Basta smiled as he proffered the cat to Dafne.

"Say hello."

Dafne took Ignazio into her arms, giving him a soothing scratch behind the ears.

"Well you two seem to have grown on each other," she said to Basta a little teasingly, "You leaving the window open for him and him greeting you like an old friend when you walk through the door."

Basta sneered a little,

"Old friend my foot. He only treats me like that because he knows I'm the one to suck up to," his eyes lowered to Ignazio, "You know that, don't you, you stupid cat. You know I'm the one who takes care of you."

"It's good of you to do that," Dafne said, sensing Ignazio's edginess in her embrace and setting him down on the floor, "I know Netta would appreciate it. Silvio too."

She watched Ignacio prowl into the kitchen, a feeling of sadness washing over as she thought of the pair. She missed them dearly, Silvio especially. She glanced at the spot where Basta's couch had been. He had gotten rid of it since she had been there last. But she could still imagine Silvio sprawled out on it, asleep or almost asleep, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could hear more of the stories she told them.

"Well I'm only doing it because of the boy," Basta said, causing her to turn to him. His expression was solemn. She wondered if he looked at the same empty spot and conjured the same memory of the boy, "I know he would have wanted me to. He was always so stupidly soft when it came to animals."

He shook as head as if to appear disapproving but Dafne could tell his heart wasn't in it. It was obvious he missed the boy as much as she did. The difference was he didn't have the comfort of knowing where Silvio was. He didn't have the comfort of knowing he was safe whereas Dafne did. She knew Silvio was safe and she had only betrayed Basta tonight in order to keep it that way.

She wondered if he would understand if she told him the whole truth. Would he be less hurt and angry if he understood exactly why she had helped Dustfinger? She had no idea. All she knew that was the guilt of her involvement was like an itch she couldn't sooth, an itch which could drive her crazy.

She stood on the spot, watching Basta, not sure what to do.

Basta watched her in similar indecisive silence. Then he sighed deeply as if trying to push the melancholy out of him, his mouth forming a smile.

"It's good to have you back in the house, dear heart," he said, "It's rather lonely here without you," he pointed to Ignazio who was curled up under the table, "The stupid cat doesn't make great company. He can't argue with me or tell me stories like you do."

A smile crawled onto Dafne's lips,

"You miss arguing with me?"

Basta's smile grew mischievous,

"Not as much as I miss doing certain other things with you."

He bridged the gap between them and kissed her,

"Like that for instance."

Dafne tried to shut out any feeling of guilt as he moved to kiss her again. He tasted so sweet, so wonderfully sweet. Sweet Basta, the man she loved. Had betrayed. She broke the kiss and put her head despairingly on his shoulder. She felt his hands in her hair as his lips brushing against the side of her head.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured.

She looked up at him meekly, thinking please no surprises, I don't deserve surprises.

But Basta couldn't mind-read and he led her towards the kitchen.

"What's the one thing you like the best besides me?" he gave her a clue as they went.

"Books," Dafne knew that was the right answer. She could see the two books stacked on the table, waiting for her.

"That's right," Basta smiled at her indulgently, "Surprise."

Dafne didn't hesitate in her curiosity to check the titles. The first book she had read before. _The Fellowship of the Ring _by J. R. R. Tolkien. The second book she hadn't read and intrigued her more. _The Ill-Made Knight_ by T. H. White.

"Well?" Basta asked, "Do you like them?"

Dafne nodded,

"Where did you get them?" she couldn't help asking.

Basta sighed.

"Does it really matter?" he said wearily.

Dafne took this to mean he hadn't purchased them from a book store.

She placed _The Ill-Made Knight_ on the table, her fascination in it somewhat spoiled.

"Are they Darius'?" she asked with faint reproach in her voice.

Basta plopped himself into a chair with another sigh,

"No. If you must know, I found them in the car Dustfinger and Silvertongue's brat came here in. I saw them and thought they might appeal to you," he eyed her sullenly, "Obviously not anymore by the looks of it."

Dafne picked up _The Ill-Made Knight_ again,

"I wouldn't say that," she said, opening the book up to the first page before glancing at Basta, "They do appeal to me. It's just that I don't like idea of having other people's books. This one probably belongs to Silvertongue's daughter," she caressed the page lightly, "It must have meant something for her to bring it with her."

Basta sprung to his feet abruptly, causing Ignazio to shoot out from beneath table.

"What do I care about that," he growled, "I was only trying to please you. You know if Silvio were here, he'd tell you to get off my case and just read the story," Basta grimaced as soon as he said this. Mentioning the boy reiterated the sad fact of his absence. He lowered himself back into his chair, staring soberly at the floor, "You'd do it too," he went on more quietly, "just because it was him saying it and not me. That boy had you wrapped around under his finger."

"That's true," Dafne said softly as she closed the book gently.

She placed it on the table before drifting over to Basta. She cupped her hands to his face and he looked up at her somewhat miserably.

"I know you miss him Tiger Eyes," she murmured, stroking his face.

Basta didn't answer. He didn't have to. His eyes wandered over to the door before trailing back to her,

"I keep expecting him to pop up out of the blue, smiling that dopey grin of his," he said before sighing, "I don't know why. I shouldn't want him to. It'd be the end of him if he did. Capricorn is not going to change his mind about having him killed."

Dafne knew that very well. It was why she had agreed to help Dustfinger, to stop him from potentially alerting Capricorn to Silvio and Netta's whereabouts. Because if Capricorn found out, he would send Basta to kill them. She had prevented this from happening. She had kept Silvio and Netta safe.

"That's why it's comforting to know they're alive and safe somewhere," she found herself saying, "Even though we miss them. Their safety is the most important thing," more important than the guilt she was carrying, "The most important thing."

Basta's hand cupped her face,

"I know," he said, solemnly meeting her gaze.

Guilt suddenly overtook Dafne in a powerful surge,

_No you don't_, she thought as she stared into his face, _you don't know I betrayed you to keep them safe. I'm so sorry I had to do that. So sorry._

Guilt burst through her eyes as tears.

Basta's brow furrowed in concern at the sight of them.

"Oh dear heart," he murmured pityingly, "I know you're sad but please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

Dafne rubbed her eyes,

"Sorry," she said throatily, apologising not for the tears but for the thing he had no idea about.

Basta reached to smudge away a tear she had missed,

"I think I have an idea of how to cheer you up," he said, "I'll give you a German lesson, would you like that?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He got up and pushed her into his seat.

"Alright," he said, rubbing his hands together briskly as she stared at him mutely through swollen eyes, "How about this, you switch me over to German and then you point at something in the room you want to learn the word for. Like, er," he looked around for an example and found one, "Table," he tapped on it for emphasis, "You point to the table and I'll say table, in German that is. Got it?"

Dafne couldn't help smiling. It was amusing to have him assume the manner of a teacher.

She nodded eagerly,

"Got it."

"Okay then, switch me over," he told her.

Dafne's smile increased to a grin,

"Basta speak German _ja ja_," then she pointed to the table.

"_Küchentisch_."

Dafne repeated it then pointed to the other kitchen chair.

"_Stuhl_."

She pointed at the floor.

"_Küchenboden_."

She pointed at the ceiling.

"_Zimmerdecke_."

She pointed to Ignazio.

"_Dummer Kater_."

She pointed at Basta. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Basta."

She shook her head. She had actually been pointing at the red flower in his buttonhole of his jacket. She pointed again.

"_Jacke_?" Basta guessed, tugging on his jacket.

Dafne shook her head and beckoned him closer so she could put her finger on the flower.

"Ah," Basta said in understanding, "_Blume_."

He popped the flower from his buttonhole and tucked it behind her ear with a smile.

Then he took her hand and placed her fingers on her mouth,

"_Lippen_," he said.

"_Lippen_," she repeated against her fingers.

Basta nodded. He moved her fingers aside so he could kiss the place he had just taught her the name of in another language. She kissed him back, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer towards her, she wanted him close, needed him close...

Then she heard the sound of distant gun shot and stiffened, tearing her mouth away from his.

_Dustfinger and Silvertongue_, she thought instantly, thinking the worst.

Basta's face was brushed against her own, he was murmuring to her in German, in a soothing tone, trying to coax her lips back to his. She gave in after a little while, went back to kissing him, telling herself to believe the shot had been intended for a cat instead of humans.

She soon lost track of time and wasn't sure how much time passed until someone started pounding on Basta's door.

"Basta! Open up!"

Basta grit his teeth, putting one finger on Dafne's lip to keep quiet, as if he thought his caller might be deterred by silence.

By he wasn't. He kept on banging on the door and shouting,

"Basta! Quick! Silvertongue's escaped!"

Dafne grimaced as she watched Basta react to the news.

"What?" he said to himself in a horrified voice.

He sprung away from her and flew over to open the door.

"What do you mean escaped!" he yelled at Flatnose.

"What do you think I mean," Flatnose hissed urgently in his strained voice, "He and the rest of 'em managed to bust out of the cages. They've just driven off in the fat one's car!"

Basta shook his head vigorously in disbelief.

"They can't have. Not in that car. No way. The keys are..."

He turned wildly and raced up the stairs. Dafne could hear him rustling around.

"No!" he cried, "There's no... How!"

He came rushing back down the stairs, looking incredulous and frantic,

"Those keys were under my pillow. I don't know..."

His eyes came to settle on the open window. He stared for a moment before his face contorted with rage,

"Dirtyfingers!" he screamed, "He's been in here. He stole the keys. He got in through the..." Basta seized hold of Flatnose's jacket, trying to shake him though the sturdier man didn't budge, "He's helping Silvertongue!"

Flatnose pushed the smaller man away,

"That doesn't matter. We need to go after Silvertongue. Otherwise the boss'll be furious."

He wrung his hands, looking anxious.

Basta swung around to look fearfully at Dafne. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about her being punished. This was something she had already known would happen. She had prepared herself for it. But she couldn't prepare herself for the horrible feeling of seeing him so frightened for her, of having _made _him so frightened for her.

"Dafne," he said in a voice which quivered too much to sound as calm as he wanted it to, "I need you to go back to Capricorn's. I'll get Silvertongue back. Don't you worry."

She nodded, guilt stabbing her like a million pins. She was so sorry to have put him in this situation. But there was nothing she could do but let him go after Silvertongue, let him attempt to rectify what she had helped do.

"Hurry idiot, let's go!" he hissed, shoving Flatnose's bulk though the man needed no prompting to get going, "Move it! Move it!"

Dafne listened to Basta cursing as they hurried off after the escapees.

"When I catch Dirtyfingers, I'll cut him into ribbons! I'll take my knife and..." there was a pause before Basta wailed, "My knife! That dirty son of a bitch stole my knife!"

**To be continued... **

**Can you tell Basta likes his kitty pal but won't admit to it? My dad used to have the same attitude with our cats. It's all "stupid animals, why am I stuck taking care of them, they cost $$$" / secretly pats them when no one is looking. Yeah Basta's like that :3 except with dogs 'cause he beats them remember D: I have a feeling Basta won't be leaving the window open for Ignazio anymore though**

**My intention with the whole Dusty-got-through-the-window thing was so Basta wouldn't catch on very quickly that someone had been in his house. A broken lock would be pretty cluey though I know Dusty is good at lock-picking. He saved his skillz for the cages.**

**Here is Basta's German (I hope it's right Ziliverina, if not please give me another free German lesson :D)**

**Küchentisch / Kitchen table**

**Stuhl / Chair**

**Küchenboden / Kitchen floor**

**Zimmerdecke / Ceiling**

**Dummer Kater / Stupid (Male) Cat :D**

**Jacke / Jacket**

**Blume / Flower**

**Lippen / Lips**

**Until next time **_**bellas**_**!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Author's Note: Weee, another chapter, sorry it's so long. Thank you once again to my reviewers. My pal Skyridge has awesomely drawn some of my characters. Check them out on her deviantart Inklingheart. They will astound you with their wonderfulness! Enjoy!**

Mortola brought Dafne before Capricorn in the afternoon of the following day. He had not long returned from business outside the village and he soon confirmed Dafne's fear that he was aware of what had transpired in his absence.

"I take it you know all about Basta's latest bungle," he said from the depths of his armchair, "Unfortunate news for both of us, my dear, wouldn't you say."

Dafne swallowed nervously, bobbing her head slightly,

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Capricorn leaned forward in his chair, causing her to tense.

"Do you know long I've waited to have Silvertongue as my prisoner so I could make use of his talent?"

Dafne shrugged helplessly as his eyes bored into her.

"A long time," she said, hoping this answer was satisfactory.

Capricorn settled back in his chair, nodding though his expression remained cold,

"Correct, a rather long time. So I'm sure you can imagine how," he gripped the armrests in emphasis, "disappointed I am right now about Basta allowing him to escape."

Dafne certainly could. She knew that was the reason she was here too. So he could punish her for Basta's failure.

She shifted uneasily on the spot, wondering what punishment he had in store for her. Suddenly she found herself appealing to him,

"It wasn't just Basta who let him escape. None of the other men managed to stop Silvertongue and Dustfinger leaving the village."

"That is true," Capricorn said, his lip curling slightly at the general incompetence of his minions.

"Basta is the one who lost the keys," Mortola said, taking a step forward, "They couldn't have escaped by car if he hadn't allowed Dustfinger to steal them."

She glared determinedly at Dafne as if to say there's no way I'm letting you weasel your way out of punishment.

Dafne took a step forward of her own, matching Mortola's determination,

"Basta had no way of knowing what Dustfinger was going to do. No one did. And Dustfinger would have stolen those keys from anyone if they'd had them. It could have been Carlo or Cockerell or..."

"Enough," Capricorn silenced her with a raised hand, "While I can't say I disagree with what you're saying, the fact remains it was Basta who had the keys in his keeping and it was Basta who lost them. Not Cockerell or anyone else."

Dafne hung her head in defeat while Mortola folded her arms looking smug.

"And even if I was feeling generous enough to excuse him on that account," Capricorn said, moving to stand. The movement caused Dafne's head to jerk up warily, cringing as he slowly made his way over to her, "I cannot overlook the fact that he failed to recapture Silvertongue when he had the opportunity last night. I cannot overlook the fact that two of my supposedly best men, armed with guns and dogs, allowed themselves to be bested by a group completely unskilled in combat. A group which included two brats and a fat old woman, who continued on their merry way leaving Basta and Flatnose tied up in a hovel, forcing the rest of my men to search for them like needles in a hay stack..."

Capricorn's voice was growing higher in its displeasure and his approach was as menacing as a shark's. Dafne wanted nothing more to flee the room but she knew she was trapped. Mortola would pounce on her if she took as much as one step towards the door. So she braced herself as Capricorn came to stand before her in terrible proximity, her body swallowed by the shadow of his tall figure.

"You must understand, my dear," he said fiercely, snatching her chin in his hand, tilting her head up forcefully to stare into his cold enraged face, "that this sort of gross and humiliating incompetence is the kind I will not tolerate. Be assured if I had been here, I would have ordered the pair be left bound in that blasted hovel to perish. I would have had the rats feast on their corpses. Make no mistake of that. If Basta has the audacity to return empty-handed I might just put him back there."

"Please," Dafne whispered, trying to push aside the awful image of a rat scurrying over a skull picked clean of flesh, "He won't come back without Silvertongue. I know he won't."

Capricorn pushed her away slightly as he let go of her chin,

"Pray you are right," he said in a soft dangerous voice.

"Her praying won't change the fact that Basta is totally inept," Mortola said with a sneer, "It's been one failure after another lately. I expect this one..." she stabbed a disapproving finger at Dafne, "has a lot to do with it. She's too much of a distraction."

Capricorn's eyes swept over Dafne,

"Yes Mortola's right, you are a distraction," he murmured, "A distraction I thought I could use to my advantage. The threat of harming you was supposed to be an incentive for Basta not to fail me. A shame it hasn't proved to be that effective. Perhaps I need to up the stakes."

"What do you mean?" Dafne asked worriedly.

Capricorn smiled thinly,

"Let me put it this way. Basta fails, I punish you. I hit you with a book for instance. This is painful and humiliating for you and no doubt Basta will beat himself up over it. But, at the end of the day, he's comforted by the fact he can start over. He can start over trying to please me and win you back. At the end of the day, no hope is lost and the way I see it, that's not exactly motivating. It doesn't push Basta to the point of rabid desperation to do his job with no mistakes. But I have an idea of what will, and that is the possibility I will give you to someone else."

Dafne's mouth went dry.

Give her to someone else?

"What?" she croaked, "No you can't do that."

Capricorn moved to nestle his fingers in her hair, much to her revulsion.

"Oh I certainly can. Just think about it. Imagine how horrified your beloved Basta will be at the thought of another man touching you, doing whatever he pleased," he wrapped his fingers more tightly around her curls, pulling on them, pulling her face closer to his, "I think it's just the thing to keep him focused on doing his job properly. And if it doesn't, well, I'm afraid you two will just have to weather the consequences."

Dafne shook her head, trying not to imagine the thought of another man's rough hands on her. Cockerell's hands. She was sure he would jump at the opportunity to get his hands on her, to hurt her in any way he fancied. But Basta wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.

"He'll kill any man you give me to," she said in a soft but self-assured voice.

Capricorn only smiled,

"I wouldn't give him the chance. I'll have him shut up in the cages so he can't interfere."

"If you do, it will make him hate you," Dafne spluttered, trying to come up with a reason to deter him from this horrifying idea, "He won't want to serve you anymore if you give me to someone else."

"Oh I don't doubt there will be a certain amount of resentment," Capricorn said, not looking the least bit worried, "But if afterwards I went to the cages and gave him the choice of serving me faithfully or death, I know which one he'd choose, especially if I told him there was a chance I would give you back to him. He would get on his hands and knees and thank me for being so gracious."

"I doubt it," Dafne sneered.

Capricorn sneered back,

"I wouldn't if I were you. Consider the alternative. Basta would die knowing that while his corpse rots another man is enjoying you in whatever fashion he likes. That's a rather horrible fate for a man in love. One I can't see Basta choosing for himself. No, I think not. But even if I'm wrong, it's not much of a loss to me. His boots can be easily filled. You'll mourn him more than I, pigeon, if it comes to that."

Dafne wished Basta were here to hear Capricorn say this, to hear how truly worthless and disposable he was to his master. But he wasn't, and she knew Capricorn's plan would work the way he planned it. He knew Basta too well while his servant knew him too little. Meanwhile she was helpless, yet again, to do anything.

She stared down at Capricorn's polished boots, willing him to burst into flame. She had never wished a person dead so much in her life. But wishing did no good. Capricorn gave her hair a tug, causing her head to jerk up. He was smiling and she wanted to spit his face. But as much as she hated him, she was too afraid to commit such a hostile act of defiance. She was too afraid of what he would do.

"I presume your silence means you've understood everything I've told you."

Dafne nodded bitterly.

Capricorn untangled his hands from her hair with a nod of approval.

"Good girl," he turned to Mortola, "I'm finished with her. Take her back to the kitchen."

Mortola looked petulant.

"What about her punishment for Basta losing the keys and getting tied up?" she said.

Capricorn stroked his chin thoughtfully,

"Oh yes. I had forgotten about that."

Dafne looked at him pleadingly. Please, isn't what you're threatening to do punishment enough?

"I suggest making her go without food until Basta returns," Mortola said.

Dafne whirled to gape at the old woman, wanting to throttle her. The hag smirked.

"Yes I suppose starvation is a better punishment than any," Capricorn said to Dafne's dismay, "But I don't want her to die so give her bread once a day, just a piece. I trust you'll properly enforce this punishment Mortola?"

"Of course," Mortola said, a triumphant smile on her lips as she bowed.

Dafne jumped as she felt Capricorn's fingers on her cheek. She fought the urge to bat his hand away.

"I guess you're going hungry, my dear," he said, "I hope Basta returns quite soon for your sake."

Two days passed with no sign of Basta and things started to look bleak. Mortola was good to her word about enforcing Dafne's punishment and seemed to relish every moment of it. She gave her only the stalest tiniest pieces of bread to eat, so hard Dafne was afraid of breaking her teeth biting into them. But she gnawed determinedly away at them regardless, knowing there would be nothing else to fill her stomach. She licked every crumb off her fingers. Marietta and Giosetta might have snuck her food but Mortola had ordered Dafne stay separated from the pair while working. The old woman was not ignorant of how close the trio were and it pleased her to isolate Dafne from her friends.

She even separated her from the rest of the maids, sending her to do tasks all by herself without any help. She made her scrub the entire length of the church floor on her own. By the end Dafne's hands were raw and red. The upside had been Dante turning up to keep her company. He carelessly tracked dirty boot prints where she had just cleaned but she quickly forgave him when he offered to share the_ cantuccini_ his _nonna_ had sent him. They were the best things Dafne had ever tasted in her ravenous hunger. She left the church feeling full and satisfied to have defied Mortola.

But it didn't take long for the hunger to return. The sweetness of the _cantuccini _became a memory that made her mouth water as she toiled away at whatever task Mortola ordered her to do. The worst was cleaning the church toilet. Into the third day of her punishment, she was completely exhausted. Every part of her ached and her stomach was a hollow pit. That morning Mortola had given her mouldy bread and she stopped herself from eating it, knowing it would do her more harm than good. Mortola had smirked as she watched Dafne push it away miserably.

"If you're not going to eat it, get your bony hide up to Capricorn's bedroom," she ordered her with barely suppressed satisfaction, "I want every part of it cleaned before he gets back," Capricorn had gone away again on business and Mortola had been acting more domineering than usual in his absence, "And I mean everything. The floor, the windows, the bed posts, everything spotlessly clean. Do you understand my skeletal cherub?"

She pinched Dafne's cheek hard and kept pinching as she thrust her bird-like face close to Dafne's,

"There'll be plenty more mouldy bread for you if you don't meet my expectations!"

Grudgingly Dafne went about cleaning Capricorn's bedroom, knowing the old woman would be sure to point out spots of dust when she finished, even ones that couldn't be seen to the naked eye. Tomorrow she would definitely receive mouldy bread for all her effort. She kept sighing to herself as she worked. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She hoped today would be the day Basta returned. She hoped. She watched rain streaking down the windows as she cleaned them. It was a dreary day outside and she was in a dreary mood.

Suddenly she felt very fed up with everything and sat down on Capricorn's bed with the cloth in her hand. She sighed once again, feeling acutely worn out and empty. She lay back on the bed, staring at the canopy above. Her eyelids started getting heavy. The bed was so comfy and she was tired.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to rest here a little while, shut her eyes for a moment or two.

Sleep took her without her even knowing it.

Someone shook her awake. They were saying her name. She reacted with alarm, seeing a man's blurry face above her and instinctively lashing out with her hand.

"Ow!" the man said as he came more into focus, he was rubbing the side of his face, looking shocked, "Geez little mouse, that really hurt."

Dafne sat up abruptly,

"Basta?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes," he replied, still rubbing his face.

"Oh, you're..." she said still a little dazed, "You're back?"

Was he really or was this a dream? Where was she? She glanced around. Capricorn's bedroom. She was on his bed. Oh yes she remembered lying down. She remembered closing her eyes and now Basta was here, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes I'm back," he said a mite grouchily, lowering his hand, "Not exactly a nice way to greet me, slapping me across the face like that."

"Well you scared me," Dafne said, suddenly grinning. It couldn't be a dream. It was Basta in the flesh. "You're really back."

She sprung off the bed to throw her arms around him. He felt the same way as she remembered, smelt the same, it was so good to hold him and feel such reassuring familiarity.

"Well that's a bit better," he chuckled, roping his arms around her, "I prefer this to being slapped."

"I'm glad you're back," Dafne murmured against his shoulder.

"Me too dear heart," he stroked her hair for a moment, "Can I ask why you were taking a nap on Capricorn's bed? It's rather dangerous for you to be doing that. Mortola would have had a fit if she had found you."

Dafne shrugged,

"She ordered me to clean Capricorn's room. I got a little tired so I lay down. I didn't mean to actually fall asleep."

"Poor little mouse. She's been running you ragged I see," Basta said sympathetically, "You feel thin too. Thinner than I remember you. She hasn't been starving you as well, has she?"

Dafne grimaced. He had rather unwittingly stumbled upon the truth.

"Er, yes she has," she said, knowing there was no point denying it, "I mean I was allowed to have bread each day but nothing else."

Basta pushed her away to look her up and down with concern.

"But why?" he said.

"It's my punishment," Dafne said reluctantly, "Because of what happened... with Dustfinger and the rest."

"Oh," Basta said in a small voice, looking at her with sad expression of guilt and apology, "Dear heart I'm so sorry."

Dafne felt horrible. She didn't want him to feel guilty and responsible. She had helped Dustfinger steal the keys. She had gotten them into this recent mess. It was her fault, not his.

She moved to kiss him very fiercely on the mouth,

"There's no need to apologise," she said, holding him just as fiercely, "You couldn't help it that Dustfinger stole those keys. I only blame him for what's happened. Not you. Please don't feel bad Tiger Eyes, please don't."

Basta sighed,

"How can I not?" he said bitterly, "You keep getting punished for my mistakes. I should have been able to capture Silvertongue and the others in the hills. But I didn't and you've suffered for it."

"I didn't suffer that much," Dafne insisted, "Mortola barely feeds us maids as it is so I didn't notice much of difference. Anyway Capricorn said I would only have to starve until you came back and here you are."

"A good thing I am," Basta mumbled before his brow furrowed more deeply, "Just think what would have happened if it had taken me weeks to find Silvertongue. I'd have come home to a skeleton."

He pushed her away gently and sat down on the edge on the bed looking troubled by the thought.

"But it didn't take weeks," Dafne said, coming to stand between his legs, "So there's no need to worry about that. You're here now and I'm not going to become a skeleton."

Basta looked up at her rather determinedly,

"Damn right you're not," he growled, pulling a chocolate bar from his jacket and shoving it into her hand, "Here."

Dafne stared at it almost reverently, her mouth watering.

"Thank you."

Basta pulled her down next to him,

"Don't thank me," he said gruffly with an undercurrent of urgency, "Just sit down and eat it."

Dafne grinned,

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said, tearing open the wrapper and inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the chocolate inside. It made her feel quite giddy. Her fingers were trembling slightly as she popped the first piece into her mouth. It was heavenly and she closed her eyes dreamily as the creamy cube melted on her tongue, coating her whole mouth.

"Don't sit there daydreaming," Basta said sternly, causing her to open her eyes, "Hurry up and eat some more."

Dafne did as she was told. But she found she couldn't savour the following pieces as much as the first. This was due to the fact Basta was watching her eat rather intensely and it made her self-conscious.

"Er, do you want some?" she asked him.

"No," Basta said rather agitatedly, "I'm not who's been starved. You eat it all."

"Okay," Dafne said, feeling like a child ordered to eat their vegetables, "But could you maybe not watch me eat. It's a little embarrassing."

Basta flopped back on the bed with sigh and put his hands over his eyes.

"Alright. Not looking. Just eat."

Dafne kept eating but due the lack of other noise, her chewing sounded rather loud and that made her feel just as self-conscious. So she tried to cover it up with conversation.

"So you found Silvertongue?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Basta uncovered his eyes and stared up into the canopy as she had done earlier.

"Well yes and no," he said, heaving himself upright, "I found where he and his brat were staying. But Silvertongue was off somewhere when we came calling. Just my luck."

Basta put a hand to his chest, suddenly looking angry.

"Dirtyfingers stole my rabbit's foot in the hills little mouse," he said, "He took my luck, just as he stole my knife. The dirty thieving bastard. I replaced the amulet but if I ever cross paths with him again, I swear I'll..." he looked at her imploringly, "I know you don't want me to hurt people but he should be a special exception. He's to blame for what happened. You said so yourself."

"I did," Dafne said, "But that doesn't mean I want you hurting him if you get the chance," she changed the subject to one of more concern to her, "You said Silvertongue wasn't there, at the place you tracked him to."

Basta nodded,

"That's right," he said, "Dirtyfingers wasn't there either or the fat old woman or the boy. Just Silvertongue's daughter. So I decided to bring her back as bait for her father. I know he'll come for her. She's his whole world," he smiled, "He'll know I'm the one who took her too. I carved my name for him to find. Carved it rather nicely, you would have been proud if you had seen it."

Dafne gave him a smile that was a little forced. Of course she was proud from him being able to write his name. She just wished he didn't have to employ the skill in this kind of way. She could imagine Silvertongue's terror on finding Basta's name instead of his daughter. She felt sorry for the daughter too.

"I hope you didn't scare the girl too badly," she said, "Abducting all on her own."

Basta shrugged away her concern,

"She wasn't alone. There was an old man Silvertongue had sought out. We thought it was because he had another copy of _Inkheart_ but that turned out to not be the case. We brought him along for the ride."

"Why?" Dafne asked.

Basta took out a switchblade. Like his rabbit's foot, he had obviously replaced the one Dustfinger had stolen from him. He opened it, studied it for a moment then snapped it shut.

"Because the old man had an interesting claim I thought Capricorn might like to hear."

"Which is?" Dafne asked, trying to ignore the appearance of the knife.

Basta opened and closed the knife again. It seemed he had brought it out for no purpose other than to have something to fiddle with.

"That he wrote _Inkheart_," he answered, "That he created me and Capricorn and everyone else from our world. So he says," he sneered but there was uncertainty in his eyes, "His name's Fenoglio."

Dafne starred at him rather astonished,

"Really? Well, it could be him. The author's name is Fenoglio. I remember seeing it on the cover."

Basta laughed somewhat bitterly, continuing to snap his switchblade open and closed.

"Maybe he's telling the truth then. He seemed to know all about me," he scowled, "Too much for my liking. He told me how I got my scars when he was trying to prove who he was. I suppose if he wrote my story, he's the one who gave them to me."

He stared at the blade darkly,

"Perhaps I should thank him by giving him some scars of his own. A scar for each horrible thing that happened to me in my world. He'd end up scarred from head to foot."

Dafne plucked the switchblade out of his hand and snapped it shut.

"Please don't talk like that. I know this must be very strange, meeting the man who created you. And it's only natural that you might resent him for making unfortunate things happen to you. But hurting him won't change any of that."

Basta sighed,

"I suppose not," he said, taking the knife from her and stowing it out of sight.

Dafne smiled, putting a head on his shoulder,

"I'm glad he created you. I couldn't have fallen in love with you if you didn't exist."

Basta smiled but it crumbled into a frown,

"You would still be happy though," he pointed out, "You would be back in your old master's house with all the books you could want. You can't tell me you wouldn't prefer that to being stuck here, being punished for my mistakes."

"I'd prefer it much more if you were with me," Dafne replied, "When we escape, we'll go there. I'm sure Signor Orazio will like you."

"Why would he?" Basta said, "I abducted you from his house."

"That's in the past. He's a forgiving man. You'll grow on him I'm sure of it."

"If you say so," Basta said looking unconvinced.

"You can meet my brother too," Dafne said, struck by inspiration.

"Brother?" Basta turned to her surprised, "You never mentioned you had a brother little mouse."

"You never asked. He's my younger brother. I have a feeling you'll like him a lot."

Dafne smiled. Why wouldn't he when it was Silvio she was taking about. Her adopted_ fratellino_. He was sure to get a surprise when he found out it was him. When they escaped that was. She had decided there was no point waiting any longer for Capricorn to give her back to him. What if Basta made another mistake and Capricorn handed her over to someone else. No they were better off leaving at the first opportunity despite the danger of being pursued. The only problem was that Basta wouldn't be easily persuaded to take the risk. She had to make it sound worthwhile.

"I have a house too," she went on, "I don't own it. I rent it off Signor Orazio's son. There's plenty of room in it for the two of us and..." she pulled out the horseshoe she kept in her pocket, "I'm sure Signor Orazio's son wouldn't mind us nailing this to the front door. That's supposed to bless the house isn't it?"

Basta smiled somewhat crookedly,

"It does but I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

"But you do," Dafne said, kissing him, "So we'll hang it up and have a lucky house in a nice normal village."

Basta stroked her cheek,

"Alright then," he murmured, kissing her.

Dafne kissed him back, thinking all the time about what she wanted to say as soon as they broke apart.

She wanted to say: Can we please leave then as soon as possible. Tonight even, while Capricorn's still away. Please say yes.

But she didn't get the chance because someone burst into the room as they were kissing.

"What the blazes are you two doing!" Mortola shrieked, causing them both to spring apart cringing, "You - you wretches," she pointed a claw-like finger at them in outrage, "How dare you defile your master's bed in this manner."

"Defile?" Basta tried to cover his unease with a sneer, "We were only kissing."

Mortola regarded him with an icy look of contempt.

"Do you really think your master will take kindly to you and your strumpet kissing on his bed Basta? I sincerely doubt it. No, he's not going to be pleased. Just as he won't be pleased about that fact you failed to return with Silvertongue."

Basta jumped to his feet, his hands balling into fists,

"Silvertongue will turn up soon because of the girl," he growled, "Capricorn will be satisfied with that."

Mortola's lip curled smugly,

"Capricorn hasn't been satisfied with you in a long time Basta. Small wonder, you're a fool and unworthy of the favour he's shown you."

Basta was shaking with rage but Mortola approached him without fear. She held out her hand,

"You will give me your keys Basta," she ordered, "You have done nothing lately to deserve them so hand them over."

"No," Basta shouted like a child being told to relinquish a toy, "I told you before you can't take them off me."

"Basta!" Mortola said in a shrill commanding voice that made both he and Dafne flinch, "If you don't give me the keys this instant I will tell Capricorn what I saw you doing on the bed, with a few embellishments he won't be keen to hear I can assure you."

Basta gaped at her,

"You can't do that," he said in a quivering voice, "We weren't doing anything besides..."

"So what?" Mortola cut him off with a hard smile, "Capricorn will believe what I tell him. He trusts my word. So give me the keys."

Basta rocked indecisively on the balls of his feet. Dafne could understand why. He treasured those keys.

"Hurry up," Mortola snapped impatiently, "I don't have all day. If you dawdle any longer, I'll make your sweetheart suffer for it. I'll force her to eat a bowl of poisoned porridge. Not enough poison to kill her, but enough to make her sick. I'm quite good with calculating doses."

She smiled at their horrified expressions.

"Don't you dare," Basta snarled, taking a threatening step towards Mortola, "You leave her alone, do you hear me. You've put her through enough lately."

"You're in no position to make demands of me," Mortola shot back, "Now for the last time, give me the keys and I won't touch a hair on your sweetheart's head."

Basta glanced at Dafne, his expression softening in defeat.

He dug the keys out of his jacket and surrendered them to Mortola, glaring at her hatefully as she took them.

"The first intelligent decision you've made in quite a while," she drawled triumphantly before her face hardened, "Now go wait for Capricorn to return elsewhere. You're not welcome in his house in his absence."

Basta resisted the dismissal, glowering at Mortola where he stood. Then he turned to Dafne, strode over to her rebelliously, kissed her cheek and hissed "love you".

"Basta I said get out!" Mortola yelled.

"You better go," Dafne whispered disappointedly.

Basta nodded, looking just as disappointed. He stalked out, throwing Mortola a venomous glare as he passed.

Mortola paid him no mind. Her beady eyes were trained contemptuously as Dafne.

"Get back to kitchen," she snapped as Dafne slipped off her master's bed, "before I decide to poison you after all."

Dafne hurried to comply. Mortola's threats were not to be taken lightly.

**To be continued...**

**Yeah Dante and the other cousins get care packages from their **_**nonna**_**. They are criminals but she treats them like big kids. Ah, mob families :3 **_**Cantuccini **_**are biscuits, also called **_**biscotti**_**. **

**I always wondered why Basta ended up giving Mortola his keys in the book after he plain refused when she asked him the first time. This is my explanation. **

**To be continued...**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Author's Note: Yay tis another chapter. Once again thank you to my reviewers. Enjoy!**

"I'm off to the church," Mortola said to Orlanda the next morning. She spoke in a loud self-important voice so that all the maids in the kitchen heard her too, "Capricorn is receiving the two prisoners there. While I'm gone, I want the hallways dusted."

Her eyes scanned the room for victims. Dafne's shoulders slumped as they settled on her.

"Have Dafne do it," Mortola turned back to Orlanda, "Dafne and someone else," she waved her arm impatiently, "I don't care who."

Orlanda bobbed her head respectfully,

"Yes Mortola. Leave it to me."

Mortola nodded curtly at her subordinate before hobbling swiftly from the room.

Orlanda leaned lazily against the doorframe as her mistress' footsteps subsided.

"Any volunteers to help Dafne?"

There was a moment of silence and stillness. Then Marietta's hand shot up. Giosetta's hand followed suit. Dafne smiled. Dusting wouldn't be so bad with those two for company.

But Orlanda pointed at another maid instead.

"How about you Resa?" she drawled, "I think it's time Capricorn's Favourite pulled her weight, don't you?"

Resa shrugged. She was looking slightly bewildered to be singled out. Dafne was just as confused.

What was Orlanda thinking, pairing them together when she knew very well that Mortola wanted to keep them separated?

Orlanda didn't look too bothered that she was breaking one of mistress' rules. She smacked her hands together.

"Then it's settled. Go get dusting you two."

"That was weird," Dafne remarked once she and Resa were out in the hallway, "She knows Mortola is against us being left alone together."

Resa shrugged. She dug out a piece of paper and scribbled a message.

_O is lazy about M's rules when she's not around. Good thing for us._

Dafne smiled, lifting her eyes from the paper to see Resa smiling back at her.

"I agree," she said, "It's good to be able to talk face to face."

The only way they had been able to communicate lately had been through written messages. Resa would give a note to Claudia and the girl would pass it on Dafne and vice versa. This kept both women up-to-date with each other but it wasn't the same as one on one contact.

Resa held out her hand for the paper.

_There is something I have to do while we're out here. I haven't told you yet but I saw DF last night. He's back in the village._

Dafne read the note several times over in surprise. Dustfinger was back?

"Why?" she asked Resa.

Why would Dustfinger return? It was sure to be the end for him if he was caught.

Resa quickly scribbled the answer.

_He's come back for the last copy of Inkheart. I need to find out where it's being hidden._

"You're going to search for it?" Dafne said, "Resa, I don't think that's a good idea. What if Mortola catches you snooping around?"

_That's why I have to search now while she's out of the house. C too. _

"What about Orlanda? What if she comes to check up on us?"

Resa rolled her eyes.

_She won't. She's too lazy. Don't worry. I'll be fine. _

"You don't know that," Dafne said anxiously, "Please Resa. You can't afford to get into any more trouble. If Dustfinger wants the book, he should search for it himself. He shouldn't drag you into helping him."

Dafne couldn't help saying the last part with certain bitterness. She still resented Dustfinger for blackmailing her. And for what? He had just ended up returning to village. It felt like she had betrayed Basta for nothing.

Now Dustfinger was selfishly putting Resa's life in danger. Not that Resa saw it that way.

_He's not dragging me_, she replied, _I want to do it. He's helped me in the past. _

Resa gave Dafne a determined smile. Such a smile might have reassured Dafne in the past but it didn't now.

"Please Resa," she pleaded, "Don't go looking for that book."

Resa's smile wilted away. She looked at Dafne apologetically.

_Sorry_, she mouthed and started off in the direction of the staircase.

Dafne watched her, groaning in frustration. Then she chased after her.

She caught up to her on the staircase. Resa surprised her by turning around and holding up a palm to stop. She pointed to Dafne and shook her head. Dafne understood. She was telling her not to follow. Resa confirmed this by pointing to the feather duster in Dafne's hand and miming dusting.

It was Dafne's turn to shake her head.

"I can't let you do this on your own. I'll help you look."

Resa cupped her hand to Dafne's face affectionately.

Then she mouthed_ no_.

"Two people searching is better than one," Dafne said as Resa turned to carry on up the stairs.

Resa didn't stop but shook her head as she went.

But Dafne kept on following her regardless. She followed her all the way to Capricorn's room.

"At least let me wait outside and keep watch. I'll knock if I hear someone coming."

Resa bit her lip indecisively. Then she nodded.

_Knock but don't wait for me_, she wrote hastily, _make yourself scarce. I don't want you getting caught along with me._

Resa slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Dafne let out a deep breath, praying the book was actually in Capricorn's room.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She leapt to rap on the door as discreetly as she could. Against Resa's wishes, she found herself lingering, willing her to come out so they could flee together.

"A room upstairs Meggie," she heard a man's voice exclaim, his tone cheerful but a little strained, "I wonder if we'll have a view."

"You'll find out soon enough," she recognised that voice. It was Basta, "So shut up and keep moving old man."

Dafne moved over to the top of the stairs and peered down. The party halted their ascent at her appearance.

"Oh," an elderly man with black hair stared at her with great interest, "Who's this? Are you one of mine too?"

Dafne knew he must be Fenoglio. Beside him was a pretty but sad-looking girl. Silvertongue's daughter. She didn't resemble her father. She had fair hair and blue eyes. She did look strangely familiar even though Dafne had never seen her before.

"No," Basta said from behind the two prisoners, "You didn't create her. She's born and bred of this world. Now keep moving. The sooner I get you in your room, I sooner I can be free of you."

He gave Fenoglio a hard push.

"Wait here," Basta told Dafne as he herded the prisoners past her, "I'll be back in a moment."

Dafne watched them go. Then she heard the sound of a door opening nearby. Capricorn's door. She hurried over to Resa.

"It was only Basta and the prisoners," she told her.

Resa nodded, tapping her ear to say she had been listening.

"Did you find the book?" Dafne whispered hopefully.

Resa frowned and shook her head.

Dafne's shoulders slumped.

"It's probably in the treasure vaults."

Resa shrugged, pulling out her piece of paper.

_It might be in M's room._

"Resa don't even think about it," Dafne said, worriedly taking in Resa's determined expression, "For God's sake, it's Mortola's room!"

_It's worth a shot_, Resa scribbled to Dafne's dismay, _you stay here. I'll go alone._

"Resa please," Dafne grabbed hold of her arm to stop her leaving, "You tried and you didn't find it. Can't you just leave it at that?"

Resa shook her head stubbornly as she prised Dafne's hand away.

"Resa," Dafne hissed her friend's name as she strode towards the stairs, "Resa!"

"Dafne!"

Dafne cringed. She turned to see Basta walking towards her. She heard Resa's footfalls on the stairs and knew she couldn't chase after her while Basta was around. She had no hope of changing Resa's mind in any case. She could only hope she didn't get caught.

Dafne put on a smile for Basta's arrival.

"You're back," she said lamely.

"I said I would be," Basta replied.

He stroked her face. It struck Dafne how grave his face looked as he did this.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "You look like something's bothering you."

Basta withdrew his hand with a bitter laugh.

"Something bothering me? Oh it's nothing really. Just the fact that Capricorn is going to give you away if I ever screw up again!"

Dafne looked sadly into Basta's tense face.

"I know this isn't news to you," he went on, "Capricorn said he told you already."

"Yes he did."

"While I was away."

"Yes."

Basta seized hold of her hands,

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday then?" he said angrily, "Damn it little mouse, it's not the kind of thing you keep a person in the dark about!"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Dafne said, "It was just too awful."

Basta's face softened,

"Well of course it's awful," he said, dropping her hands, "The thought of someone else..."

He looked worried and sickened at the idea. But then his face hardened in resolve.

"But it's not going to happen," he said fiercely, "I won't let it. You're not going to be given to anyone except me."

He cupped a hand to her face.

"I won't make any more mistakes little mouse. Not a single one. I promise. I'll recapture Silvertongue and do whatever else it takes to make Capricorn give you back to me."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to leave the village the first chance we get?" Dafne said, "Then there's no way Capricorn can give me to someone else."

Basta frowned.

"He can if we're caught and dragged back to the village," he shook his head, "In any case, it's too risky to leave right now little mouse. There are more men on look out now, watching for Silvertongue. We'd be spotted right away if we tried to leave."

"Can we go after Silvertongue is captured then?" Dafne asked.

Basta sighed,

"Perhaps," he stroked her cheek, "But for now we'll bide our time. Yes?"

Dafne nodded dejectedly.

Her eyes strayed from Basta's face to the empty staircase.

"Can we take Resa with us when we go?"

Basta looked startled at her request.

"Resa?" his lip curled scornfully, "Why?"

"Because she's my friend and I promised her we'd escape together."

Basta stared at her exasperatedly,

"Why make her a promise like that? It'll be hard enough leaving without her tagging along."

"I know," Dafne said, "But I can't leave without her. Please Basta."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Basta sighed,

"We'll see," he said, not without a trace of annoyance in his voice, "That's all I'll say about the matter for now."

Dafne was happy enough with this answer. "We'll see" was better than straight out refusal.

"Anyway let's not waste time talking about Resa and whatever else," Basta went on to say, "We're alone so we might as well enjoy it."

"What do you have in mind?" Dafne asked with a smile.

"I think you have a fair idea," Basta purred back with a smile on his own.

He pushed her against the wall and sealed his mouth over hers.

A little while later the sound of footsteps caused them to break apart.

A good thing they were not oblivious to the sound as it turned out to be Capricorn coming up the staircase.

He stared at them with his usual mask of indifference.

"Well if isn't the parted lovers. Not so parted at the moment. What are you two doing outside my room?"

Basta glanced at Dafne nervously,

"Um..."

Dafne held up her feather duster meekly,

"Dusting. Well _I_ was dusting. Basta was just telling me that I'd missed a spot. Weren't you Basta?"

"Oh yes," Basta gave a slightly strained laugh, "Yes I was," he jerked his thumb at Dafne, shaking his head, "Bloody hopeless, this one cleaning."

Dafne scowled, resisting the urge to whack him with the feather duster.

"I would say that's a matter of opinion," Capricorn said, "Dafne cleaned my room yesterday and I found no fault with her work," he looked down at his nails, "Speaking of which, Mortola tells me you paid Dafne a little visit during that time Basta. Is that true?"

Basta didn't answer. He seemed to have frozen up.

Dafne inwardly cursed Mortola. That deceitful old hag. What had she told Capricorn exactly?

"Yes. It is true," Basta stammered, finding his tongue, "But we were only talking."

"Talking?" Capricorn looked up from his nails, his eyes flashing, "Is that all, nothing else?"

"No, nothing else," Basta said vehemently, "Right Dafne?"

"Er, not quite," Dafne said, thinking fast, "You helped me make Capricorn's bed remember."

She turned to Capricorn with the breeziest smile she could muster.

"When I say help, I mean he pushed me aside to do it himself. Basta's rather pernickety about chores. He thinks he's more capable than me at doing, well, all of them."

She paused to give Capricorn an opportunity to comment but he said nothing.

"But I was grateful for his help," she went on, "so afterwards I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mortola chose that moment to walk in and very sternly told us off for being inappropriate. I suppose that's the story she told you?"

"She did say she witnessed kissing," Capricorn said.

"All very innocent I assure you," Dafne said brightly.

"You assure me?" Capricorn said. His lip curled slightly.

"Yes," Dafne bobbed her head, "I should know. I was there," she saw an opportunity to change the subject, "Is that new suit?"

It was pale yellow. Dafne had only ever seen Capricorn in red suits.

"Yes," Capricorn said, "I felt I needed a change from red. Do you approve?"

The pallid yellow emphasised his paleness in rather unflattering way. But now was no time for truthfulness.

"Oh yes," Dafne gushed dishonestly, "It's very nice."

Capricorn sneered at her, looking faintly amused.

"I see Basta's been teaching you the art of sycophancy."

He opened the door of his bedroom.

"Get back to work, the both of you," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Dafne and Basta smiled at each other in relief.

"I suppose I better let you get some actual dusting done," he said, "Hopefully you can manage without my supervision."

"Oh I think so," Dafne said sweetly, bonking him on the head with the feather duster.

Basta ran his hands through his hair moodily,

"Great now I have to go home and wash the dust out of my hair."

Dafne rolled her eyes,

"Oh poor you," she said in a mock sympathetic voice.

She went to hit him with the duster again but he darted out of the way.

"Stop it!" he said sternly as she giggled.

"It's just a little bit of dust."

"Dust is dirt. I don't like being dirty," Basta said, "Anyway I have to go. Stop brandishing that thing at me so I can kiss you goodbye."

Dafne obediently put the duster behind her back.

"That's better," Basta said, moving to kiss her lips.

As he pulled away, Dafne started bringing the duster around to hit him one last time while he was in range.

But the sound of commotion on the stairs drew their attention.

Mortola came into view, dragging Resa triumphantly along by her hair.

"Move aside," she barked at the two of them, "This little traitor has just won herself an audience with Capricorn!"

**To be continued...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Author's Note: Another chapter yay. As always thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate them :D**

Dafne didn't move. She stood there looking aghast. This was precisely what she had been afraid of. Why hadn't Resa listened to her warning? Why had she stubbornly persisted in looking for that book? Now she had landed herself in trouble. There was nothing Dafne could do to help her. She could only protest the way Mortola was cruelly yanking her along by the hair.

"You're hurting her!" Her concern for her friend made her voice sharp. She could see the pain on Resa's face though her blue eyes were flashing and defiant.

Mortola halted in front of Dafne with a sneer.

"Hurting her?" The old woman looked viciously gleeful. She gave Resa's hair a sadistic tug, causing Resa to grunt through gritted teeth. "This pain is nothing compared to what she'll receive once Capricorn learns of her crime." She narrowed her eyes at Dafne, "So step aside."

When Dafne didn't comply, Basta took hold of her arm and pulled her out of Mortola's way. He then placed himself protectively in front of her. This frustrated her a little. She didn't need protecting from Mortola. Resa did.

"What's Resa done this time?" Basta asked Mortola as she resumed pulling Resa towards Capricorn's door.

"Ask your beloved," Mortola replied, "I'm certain she knows all about it. In fact I'm almost positive she was assisting her," she threw Dafne a nasty glance over Basta's shoulder, "Don't think I won't mention these suspicions to Capricorn girl."

Mortola's words unsettled Dafne. The old woman gave the impression she knew why Resa had been in her room. But how could she know that? Resa certainly wouldn't have confessed to her and Mortola couldn't read minds. It didn't make sense. That made the situation all the more troubling in Dafne's eyes.

But she was still going to deny any involvement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "But whatever it is, you can't accuse me without any proof."

"I might not have proof," Mortola conceded with a glare, "But I can accuse you all the same. Your history with Resa speaks for itself," she smiled menacingly, "In any case Capricorn will decide your fate. Just as he'll decide Resa's," she turned to Basta, "Take this one back to the kitchen."

"Come on little mouse," Basta said in a quiet but firm voice, taking hold of her arm again.

He was frowning slightly and looking very serious as he led her to the staircase. Dafne knew she would have a lot of explaining to do once they reached the hallway below. Behind them, she heard Mortola knocking on Capricorn's door. Her heart fluttered anxiously. Soon Resa would be standing before Capricorn.

But Basta diverted her thoughts away from upstairs. The moment they set foot off the staircase, he pushed her against the wall and leaned very close to her,

"Anything you'd like to share with me little mouse?" There was a hint of worry in his voice but he mostly sounded angry. He obviously believed there was truth in Mortola's accusations.

Dafne bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. Yes she had been somewhat of an accessory in helping Resa search for the book. But she was also the one who had tried to persuade Resa not to look for it in the first place.

"Answer me," Basta growled impatiently, "Do you know why Resa is in trouble?"

"Yes," Dafne confessed, "She was looking for the last copy of _Inkheart_. Mortola obviously caught her trying to search for it."

Basta shut his eyes and sighed frustratedly,

"So you're not in the dark then, well that's just brilliant," he said sarcastically, opening his eyes, "Why was she looking for the book?"

Dafne squirmed a little, knowing he wouldn't like the next part.

"Dustfinger asked her to find it. He's back in the village."

"He's back in the village!" Basta hissed through gritted teeth. Dafne winced at how angry he looked. "You knew that and you didn't tell me!"

He took hold of her arms and shook her.

"Where is he hiding? Is Silvertongue with him?"

Dafne pushed him away from her,

"I don't know," she said defensively, "All Resa told me was he's back and asked her to find the book. That's it!" she crossed her arms, "I begged Resa not to do it by the way. I told her it was a foolish idea."

"Oh you did, did you?" Basta drawled, gesturing at the stairs, "Well she obviously decided not to follow your advice."

"Do you think I'm happy she didn't," Dafne said furiously, "Who knows what Capricorn is going to do to her."

"It's her own fault," Basta said unsympathetically, "Going after the book for Dirtyfingers," he shook his head, "What a stupid thing to do. Resa would have done well to listen to you little mouse."

"Well she didn't," Dafne said bitterly, worry swarming on her face, "What do you think will happen to her?"

Basta shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "Quite frankly it's not my main concern at the moment. I'm more worried about Mortola telling Capricorn you were helping her," he put his hand on her cheek in almost conciliatory manner, "Which isn't true because you were against the idea in the first place, right?"

"Right," Dafne murmured.

She wasn't about to tell Basta about keeping watch outside Capricorn's room while Resa searched it. He was better off believing she'd had no involvement at all.

"I can't see Mortola convincing Capricorn without proof though," Basta went on, "So you should be fine."

This was true as far as Dafne could see. Even if Capricorn forced Resa to write a signed confession, she knew her friend wouldn't mention her name. She suddenly remembered the piece of paper in her pocket. It was the same piece of paper Resa had been writing on earlier this morning. She brought it out. Now here was signed confession. Thank God she had kept hold of it instead of giving it back to Resa.

"What's that?" Basta asked.

"Proof I knew what Resa was doing since she wrote it all down," Dafne answered.

She held the paper out to him.

"Can you please take it and burn it."

She saw him twitch.

"Burn it?" he said uneasily.

"It's a better way to destroy it than ripping it up."

Basta shifted uncomfortably.

"Little mouse, you know how I feel about fire," he said in a tense voice.

"I know," she said sympathetically, "But I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important," still sensing his reluctance she added, "I suppose if you have your lighter on you, I could do it right here."

"Set it on fire here!" Basta hissed, "Don't be stupid. What if the house catches on fire?"

He snatched the piece of paper out of her hand.

"I'll do it later," he said.

Dafne smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Well it has to be done," Basta muttered a little resentfully, "We can't have Mortola getting her claws on it."

There was not much more to say on the matter after that. He walked her back to the kitchen, kissed her cheek, said he would see her at dinner and left. Dafne supposed he would go looking for Dustfinger now he knew he had returned. Dustfinger. Dafne blamed him for getting Resa into this mess. He should never have asked her to take such a risk. Why couldn't he have just stayed away from the village forever? Then none of this would have happened. Dafne wouldn't be waiting on tenterhooks to find out what would become of her friend.

Orlanda looked a little surprised when Dafne entered the kitchen. Dafne found this a mite suspicious. It was almost as if Orlanda hadn't been expecting her back. Why was that?

After a while Mortola appeared looking hideously smug.

"He's utterly furious with her," she informed Orlanda with delight, "As he should be. Betraying him to help the Fire-Eater. She's not his favourite any longer, that's for sure."

Orlanda smiled,

"So where is she now?"

"In the nets."

Dafne glanced around at her other maids. They were eavesdropping on the conversation as well. Some wore grim expressions. They obviously knew what Mortola meant by "nets". Dafne didn't.

"She's going to dangle until the Fire-Eater is captured," Mortola went on, "Then Capricorn will pass sentence over the two traitors at once."

"What sentence will that be?" Orlanda asked.

"Death I presume," Mortola answered, "There's no other punishment suitable for treachery."

Dafne froze, cold fear spilling over her.

_Death?_

Capricorn was going to have Resa killed?

Orlanda grunted almost indifferently.

"Sucks to be her then," she glanced over in Dafne's direction, "What's the deal with the other one by the way. Wasn't she helping Resa like you predicted her to?"

Some of the self-satisfaction receded from Mortola's face.

"Oh she was. I know she was," she glared at Dafne who was still looking shell-shocked, "I just wasn't able to catch her red-handed like I did Resa. I suspect she was looking for the book elsewhere while Resa searched my room," she was looking more irritated now, "But by the time I got Resa upstairs, I found her talking to Basta, looking the picture of innocence."

"That's a shame," Orlanda said, "I know how much you wanted to kill two birds with one stone."

_Two birds with one stone?_ _What the hell is she talking about?_ Dafne thought.

"Yes well one bird will satisfy me for the moment," Mortola said, "Resa was the main one I wanted to catch and my plan worked like a charm. I knew she would try to look for the book the first opportunity we gave her."

Orlanda laughed,

"When I sent her to dust the hallways, she was none the wiser. She walked right into your trap."

Trap.

Dafne suddenly understood what had happened. It had been a set up from the beginning. With Orlanda's help, Mortola had staged a situation to catch Resa looking for the book. She cursed inwardly. She should have been more distrustful of Orlanda's motives in sending her and Resa off to work together. It had Mortola's intention to catch the two of them red-handed, not just Resa.

Two birds with one stone.

_More like two mice in one mousetrap_, Dafne thought bitterly. Only she had avoided the trap.

Only one question remained. How had Mortola become aware of Resa's meeting with Dustfinger?

"That foolish woman always thought she could get the better of me," Mortola was crowing, "But not this time. She's finally been revealed for the deceitful creature she truly is. The sooner Capricorn rids himself of her the better."

Those were horrible words for Dafne to hear. She could only pray that Capricorn disappointed Mortola by letting Resa live.

_Why would he kill her? _She tried to reassure herself, _she's escaped before and he's forgiven her. She's his favourite after all. He's always going on about how beautiful she is. Maybe he's even in love with her..._

No, that wasn't possible. She didn't think Capricorn was capable of loving anyone, not even someone as lovely as Resa. At the most he liked possessing someone with her beauty. Beauty she hoped he wouldn't destroy but choosing to have her killed.

The rest of the day passed at an unbearably slow rate for Dafne. Worrying about Resa made her feel sick to the stomach. Each chore only provided a slight distraction. She had no companions to divert her attention either. Mortola still wouldn't allow her to work near Marietta and Giosetta. The two sometimes waved to her, mouthed things she couldn't understand because she couldn't read lips. It wasn't the same as being _with_ them. She felt left out each time she saw them talking to each other.

Everything seemed so utterly horrible.

Then Basta turned up and things seemed to get worse. The problem wasn't Basta himself of course. She was happy to see him. It was what he was delivering to Mortola. That was the problem. She didn't recognise it until Mortola unravelled it. It was the dress Capricorn had given her. That horrible medieval style dress. She thought she had seen the last of it after kicking it under Basta's bed. It obviously hadn't been that good of a hiding place since Basta had found it. She groaned inwardly as Mortola beckoned her over. As soon as she came close, the old woman hurled the dress at her chest.

"Put this on," she ordered.

Dafne fought the urge to lob the dress right back in her face.

"Why?"

"Capricorn wants you to wear it when you serve him dinner tonight," Mortola told her irritably. She obviously wasn't pleased about the idea.

Neither was Dafne.

"Serve him dinner?" she repeated unenthusiastically.

She didn't want to serve Capricorn dinner, especially not in this uncomfortable dress. She wanted to serve dinner in the church. She wanted to be with Basta.

She looked to Basta for support but he just shrugged a little helplessly.

_Some help you are, _she thought.

She sighed heavily.

Perhaps she should see this as an opportunity. She could plead Resa's case, try to convince Capricorn not to punish her too harshly.

"Alright," she said.

Mortola grunted and moved away.

Dafne held the dress out in front of her, pulling a face of distaste.

"Stupid dress," she said hatefully.

"You look very pretty in it," Basta said in a soothing tone. Mortola hadn't dismissed him so he'd chosen to linger, "Like a princess."

Dafne made a scoffing noise.

"Well I'm not a princess. I'm a maid," she sighed, "I don't even know why Capricorn asked for me. He's had Mortola in his ear telling him I'm a traitor just like Resa."

Basta shrugged,

"Mortola has no evidence to back it up so why would he listen? I took care of that thing by the way."

Dafne knew he could only be talking about Resa's note.

"Thank you. I know it wouldn't have been easy for you."

She gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Oh it was nothing," Basta lied, "Anyway, about Capricorn, I think he asked for you because you're one of his favourite maids."

Dafne stared at him in surprise.

"One of his favourite..." she laughed dismissively, "How do you figure?"

Basta shrugged,

"You're the one who taught him how to read."

"I'm also the one he whacked with a book. Not to mention the time he tried to strangle me..."

Basta looked shocked.

"When did he do that?"

It dawned on Dafne that she had never actually told Basta about that incident.

"Do you remember the day I stole your knife. I was crying and you were trying to comfort me."

Basta nodded solemnly.

"Well that's what I was crying about. I dropped Capricorn's tie on the floor by accident. He got upset and used it to well..."

She gestured to her neck.

Basta looked rather distressed.

"Why has it taken you so long to tell me this?"

He was eyeing her neck as if he expected to make out a bruise.

Dafne shrugged,

"It's not something you normally bring up in pleasant conversation," she said softly. She didn't even like remembering it since it was such a vivid and painful memory, "In any case I doubt Capricorn considers me one of his favourite maids."

"How else do you explain him asking for you?" Basta replied, looking slightly uneasy.

Dafne didn't answer. A thought had suddenly struck her.

_Maybe I'm his favourite to watch suffer. _

It was a rather distressing thought. One she didn't want to dwell on.

"Any sign of Dustfinger?" she asked.

"Oh er no," Basta was a little taken aback by the sudden topic change, "But tonight Flatnose and I are..."

"Basta!" Mortola's voice screeched from across the room, "You've been standing there chitchatting for a good ten minutes. Unless you're going to help make dinner, take yourself elsewhere."

"Yes alright I'm going!" Basta shouted back, grumbling a few choice words about Mortola under his breath.

Then he looked at Dafne with a rather solemn expression.

"Be careful with what you say and do around Capricorn tonight," there was an undercurrent of worry in his voice, "He's in a volatile mood and I don't want him having another go at strangling you."

"I'll be careful," Dafne promised.

Basta made to leave but turned back.

"And whatever you do don't mention Resa. That's sure to set him off more than anything else."

_Well that's going to be a problem, _Dafne thought, _that's the only subject I want to talk to him about._

**To be continued... **

**Yes Sky (when you get around to reading this chapter) it's the return of the dreaded anime dress. Be sure that Dafne loathes it as much as you do.**

**How I imagine Basta burning Resa's note: He's holding it and the lighter as far away as possible and as soon as it catches on fire he panics and drops it. It flutters to ground on fire and disintergrates. Basta then stands there feeling very proud of himself XD**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Author's Note: Hey another chapter. Sadly there's no Basta in it (he'll be in the next chapter I swear). Cappy's the focus of this chapter. Cappy has to be my favourite next to Basta to write. He's just so evil it's so much fun! Thank you for my reviews. I know I say that in every AN but I really like receiving them :D Enjoy chaps! Oh btw adult theme-kinda in this chapter plus one bad word. Just warning you to be safe.**

"My, don't you look pretty," Capricorn said as Dafne entered his bedroom wearing the red dress. His tone was both admiring and mocking.

Her jaw tightly clenched, Dafne bowed her head so Capricorn couldn't see the fury in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly with forced politeness and no sincerity.

"It's good to see you in that dress again," Capricorn said, approaching her languidly, "It was my gift to you after all."

He stopped in front of her, frowned slightly as he went to remove a speck of lint from the dress. Dafne stiffened as he did, her hands clenching the dinner tray.

"I don't like seeing my gifts go to waste," Capricorn went on, flicking the speck from his fingers with distaste. Then he looked at her with a thin smile on his lips, "I trust you haven't forgotten the nightly routine..."

He turned and walked away from her with the confident gait of a lion.

"It hasn't been that long since you were my personal maid."

He stopped, close to the bed and faced her. He was still smiling.

"I doubt you'll have much trouble slipping back into the role."

"I'm going to be your personal maid again?" Dafne said with unpleasant surprise.

Capricorn sneered at her,

"Why else do you think you're here?"

This development was troubling to Dafne. What did it mean for Resa if Dafne was to replace her as Capricorn's personal maid? Did it mean Capricorn was planning on having Resa executed like Mortola wanted? She wanted to ask him outright but she was trying to heed Basta's warning not to bring up Resa's name.

"Will this be a... temporary appointment?" she asked instead.

Capricorn folded his arms and regarded her with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Until someone more suitable comes along, yes."

Dafne's brow furrowed. She didn't like the sound of that answer. She brushed aside Basta's warning.

"What about R-"

"No more questions," Capricorn cut her off sharply. Had he anticipated what she had been going to say? "My dinner is getting cold."

Dafne put all enquires about Resa to one side as she went to set down the dinner tray. She did remember the nightly routine. Capricorn always changed before dinner. So she helped him out of his pale yellow suit and into his pyjamas and dressing gown. Then she served his dinner.

"Tell me a story," he ordered as he sat down to eat it.

"What kind of story?" Dafne asked. She wasn't in the mood for storytelling but that made no difference if Capricorn wanted to hear one.

"One about a woman who makes a rather unfortunate error in judgement," Capricorn answered without missing a beat.

Dafne's heart quickened. She knew this was a veiled reference to Resa. What other woman had made a rather unfortunate error in judgement lately?

"Do you know a story with that premise?" Capricorn said.

Dafne nodded.

"Yes," she said slowly. Fortunately she knew one which had nothing to do with Resa.

"Go on then."

Dafne told Capricorn the story of Pandora. A woman created by the Gods, Gods who then gave her a golden box as a wedding present. A box they warned her never to open.

"Let me guess," Capricorn rudely interrupted, "She ends up opening it obviously. What was inside?"

"Every evil you can think of," Dafne answered, "Every kind of sickness and madness. Every kind of darkness which poisons men's hearts and minds, driving them to hate and murder. Evil which flew out of the box and into the world to plague mankind."

Dafne omitted the part about Hope flying out of the box too. Capricorn would only sneer at that inspiring notion. Hope in the face of evil.

Capricorn pushed his empty plate aside and leaned back in his chair.

"Well that was an interesting tale," he remarked contemplatively, "Just goes to show that you can never trust a woman not to do something stupid."

Dafne said nothing but a few choice words floated about in her head. Capricorn didn't seem interested in her opinion anyway as he carried on:

"When told not to open a jar, you open it. When asked by a stinking vagrant traitor to find a book, you look for it..."

Dafne grimaced as she watched Capricorn's face harden.

"You look for it even though it means betraying your master to do so," his tone had become hard too, hard as his eyes which were like colourless gems, "Yes. Women can make the most foolish and disappointing choices," his hands clenched the table edge, "And when a woman of my household, a servant of mine, makes the idiotic and regrettable choice to betray me, I in turn have no choice but to punish her for it."

Dafne had found herself tensely holding her breath during this speech. It was all about Resa though he hadn't mentioned her name. How was he going to punish her?

Something like melancholy ghosted across Capricorn's face.

"Something I find a burden and pity," he went on, "since the woman in question is so beautiful," his nails scratched along the wood, his face hardening again, "And treachery is a crime which demands nothing less than harsh punishment. Do you know what fate befell female traitors in my world?"

Dafne jumped as his eyes turned to her. Up until that point he had been starring off into space. She shook her head, not wanting know the answer. She knew it had to be some kind of awful punishment.

It was.

"They were burnt at the stake," Capricorn told her in calm resolute way which frightened her.

"Surely you're not..." she stammered, her tongue unwilling to speak her fear. Finally she managed, "You're going to burn Resa at the stake, are you?"

"Why not?" said Capricorn, cold eyes boring into her, "Our mute flower is a traitor. Why shouldn't she be given a traitor's execution, along with the Fire-eater she conspired with?" a dark smile played on his lips, "In fact I rather like the irony of Dustfinger being killed by very thing that was his trademark."

But Dafne's mind was not on Dustfinger. The only image in her head was that of Resa being engulfed in flames. That terrifying image prompted her to lay her hand swiftly, imploringly, on Capricorn's sleeve.

"Please don't kill Resa," she cried, "Don't burn her. Please."

"Are you begging me Dafne?" Capricorn said with a hint of his amusement in his voice. "Don't you think you should be on your knees if you're going to beg me?"

Dafne hesitated only a split second before she complied.

"Oh how fast she falls to the ground," Capricorn immediately mocked her, "As if you really think it's going to change my mind."

Humiliation burned on Dafne's cheeks as she blinked away tears prickling her eyes. She felt so stupid. She was stupid and he was cruel.

Capricorn reached to stroke her cheek almost tenderly. She wanted to slap his hand away but she couldn't risk angering him. What hope did she have of saving Resa if she made him angry? What hope did have of saving Resa at all if Capricorn had already made up his mind?

"I suppose you thought it was worth a shot," Capricorn said, smiling at her in a mock-benign fashion, "you had to try something. You're desperate. You love Resa like a sister, don't you?" his sympathetic tone was dripping with mockery, "I bet you think you would do just about anything to keep her from harm. Am I right?"

"Yes," said Dafne, one word breathy with conviction and desperation.

"Touching," Capricorn sneered, his contempt like a slap in the face.

He gestured with his hand.

"Stand up."

Dafne stared at him enquiringly, still as a statue.

Capricorn dragged back his seat and rose himself.

"Come on, hurry up. It's not like begging is working in your favour."

Dafne struggled to her feet, having to manoeuvre all the heavy folds of her dress.

She followed Capricorn to the centre of the room.

"Turn around," he instructed.

Dafne hesitated, experiencing prickling feelings of unease.

"Do as I say," Capricorn said more harshly.

Dafne faced her back to him, feeling intensely vulnerable. She didn't like him being behind her, out of sight. She clenched her hands nervously in the ensuing silence. Her breath seemed loud in her ears, too loud to hear Capricorn's. Then she felt his hands on her back and she started, sucking in a sharp breath. Her body stiffened but her heart began racing. To her horror she felt his finger hook under the corset strings. She immediately tried to turn, twist away.

"What are you..." her voice sounded so squeaking and terrified.

She felt herself being dragged back like a puppet on a very short string. Capricorn's fingers were still hooked on the back of her dress and he leaned over her shoulder and put his mouth close to her ear.

"Would you go to bed with me if you thought it would make me spare Resa's life?" he murmured.

Dafne took in the words with dazed slightly disbelieving horror. She struggled but he held her there to hear more of what he had to say.

"Would you turn whore just to save her? Is your _sister _worth that much to you? Is she worth sacrificing your dignity and your fidelity to Basta? Is her life worth all that? Is it?"

Dafne whimpered as his mouth brushed her neck. His lips were soft but the contact made her body want to crumble into ash out of revulsion.

"Please, let go of me," she managed to choke out. That was all she wanted in the whole damn world right now!

Capricorn laughed softly.

"I'll take that as a no. Her life_ isn't_ worth it. Not at the cost of debasing yourself."

He swiftly extracted himself from her, leaving her to stand on her alone on jelly legs. She found herself too filled with fear to feel any relief at him releasing her. She was afraid he might come back. But he didn't.

He sank into his armchair, looking bemused if not a tad scornful.

"So much for sisterhood," he said with a smile, "I guess you don't love Resa as selflessly as you think you do."

Dafne felt something eating through her fear. It was shame. Anger followed. What had happened had been nothing more than a sick psychological game. If she had a sword, she would run him through with it in her fury. But she didn't have a sword. She could only stare at him impotently, taking fierce quick breaths.

"I bet the truth stings a little, doesn't it my dear," Capricorn drawled, "If it's any consolation, even if you had accepted, it wouldn't have made me change my mind about Resa."

He began fiddling with the cord of his dressing gown.

"Don't presume your answer disappoints me by the way," he went on, "As fetching as you are in that dress..." his lips twisted into a dismissive smile, "I've never had any real interest in bedding you. If I did, I would have done something about it a long time ago. But no, you're not my type pigeon," he said it as if it should be a shame for her, "I've always preferred women with fair hair."

"You mean like Resa?" Dafne said through gritted teeth.

Had he ever forced Resa to...

No she didn't want to think about it.

"Yes like Resa," Capricorn agreed. His face suddenly became pensive. "Her hair once resembled the colour of gold you know, before it got darker. I used to have her sit by the fireplace so I could watch her hair gleaming in the firelight."

He starred at the fireplace and sighed in an almost regretful way.

"If Resa's your type, why have her killed?" Dafne said, her anger making her direct.

Capricorn snapped from his nostalgia to scoff.

"Do you think Resa is the only woman in the world with fair hair?" he said, "She's certainly the loveliest I've seen but she's not irreplaceable by any means. I'll find another out there like her," he looked towards the window even though the curtains were drawn, "Beautiful with golden hair. I'll have her brought here to be my personal maid," he turned back to Dafne, "Until then, you will wear that dress and serve me in place of Resa."

"I won't!" Dafne found herself shouting, "I refuse! If you kill Resa, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Capricorn's voice rose up high from the depths of where he sat, dark and forbidding, "There is nothing you can do except obey me!" he stabbed a finger at her contemptuously, "You have no power. You're a slave. My slave. Displease me and I'll give you to Cockerell to play with," he smiled at Dafne's horrified expression, "Yes I think he'd like that. Basta's sure to object of course but I'll make sure he's locked up and powerless to help you."

Dafne stared at him in utter helplessness.

"Why... why are you like this?" she asked in fear and incomprehension, "Why are you so evil?"

Evil was the only word to describe him.

Capricorn's reaction was one she wasn't expecting. He didn't sneer or laugh. He just looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Perhaps you should be asking another man that question about me," he said, almost to himself.

He sat for awhile in contemplation. Dafne spent that time trying to work out what he had meant by saying that. She figured he was mostly likely referring to Fenoglio. If any man understood why Capricorn was the way he was it was the author who was now a prisoner. Fenoglio had created Capricorn to be that way. Dafne was sure Capricorn didn't find this truth very appealing, knowing another man was responsible for all the qualities he admired in himself.

Capricorn emerged from thought with a wave of his hand.

"In any case," he began, focusing on Dafne once more, "here are the facts laid out for you. Resa will die," Dafne's heart grew tight in her chest, "Dustfinger will die. You will serve me to my satisfaction or you and Basta will both suffer," Capricorn leaned forward, taping a finger to his forehead, "Commit these facts to memory Dafne. Remember them each time you go to speak. Because if I hear you saying anything in discordance with these facts, something awful is going to happen to you. Do I make myself clear? You will not protest Resa's execution. You will not beg me for clemency. You will bow your head in acceptance and be grateful you're not dying with her. Is that understood? Say yes Lord Capricorn."

What else could she say?

"Yes Lord Capricorn."

Capricorn settled back in his armchair looking satisfied.

"Good. Now get out before the idea of beating you becomes any more appealing to me."

**To be continued... **

**Some tidbits for this chapter:**

**In the Middles Ages, female traitors were burned at the stake as punishment. I figured in Inkworld they would do the same since it's a Medieval-based world.**

**Also fair hair was an ideal for women in the Middle Ages so I see Cappy liking blonde women as being influenced by this.**

**Reviewer comments:**

**Fletcher lol yeah he is rather especially after that episode.**

**Ziliverina yeah Dafne suffered but considering what could have happened to her she should be fine I hope (with lots of therapy). **


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter, took forever stupid writer's block. Enjoy my readers!**

Capricorn seemed in better spirits when Dafne took him his breakfast the next day. He bid her good morning with a pleasantness she was found more than a little disconcerting. She assumed his good mood had a lot to do with Dustfinger. Dafne knew the man had been captured last night. He had come to the house to rendezvous with Resa only to be met by Basta, Flatnose and Mortola instead. She learnt all this Claudia. Mortola had forced the poor girl to wait in Resa's place until Dustfinger arrived. The ordeal had left the girl quite shaken. Dafne had sat on her bed with Agnese and Marianna comforting her until she fell asleep.

Dustfinger's capture was troubling news for Dafne. She knew what would happen next. The execution. Resa's execution. Her head was still filled with the terrible image of Resa burning. Yet she knew it was useless appealing to Capricorn. He had made it quite clear what would happen if she did. So feeling helpless and cowardly, she kept silent - only opening her mouth to dutifully mutter good morning in return. Good morning. Unlike Capricorn, she saw nothing good about it. The only thing that would change her mind would be Capricorn choking to death on his breakfast.

Though unlikely to happen, it was a comforting thought as she went to dress him. He was wrapped in a black bathrobe, having showered before she'd arrived. She peeled it off his body with revulsion and quickly went about covering his nakedness with a crimson suit he had picked out himself. No yellow for him today. Dafne supposed no colour suited him better than the colour of blood. The red was offset with a black tie and black boots. Black suited him too, black for his black heart. She left him standing by the window as she laid out his breakfast.

"It's going to be a fine day by the looks of it," he remarked causing her to look at him. The still damp bristles of his hair were gleaming in the sunlight. There was a smile playing on his lips. "So fine I think I shall go for a drive."

Dafne said nothing. There had to be some kind of malicious intent behind this decision. She didn't want to think what it was.

"I have a task for you," Capricorn said a moment later after he sat down to eat.

Standing by his side, Dafne clenched her fists tensely. Task?

"I think you'll find it enjoyable," Capricorn went on, "It involves reading."

Dafne relaxed her hands in surprise.

"Reading?" she echoed.

"Yes reading," Capricorn said, "_Inkheart_ to be exact. I want you to look through it and find a description of someone called the Shadow."

Dafne processed the order in her head. She had always wanted to read _Inkheart_. But the fact that Capricorn was suddenly extending her the opportunity filled her with trepidation.

"Why?" she asked Capricorn. Why ask her to search for a reference to this Shadow character.

"Why?" Capricorn laid down his cutlery and appraised her with his pale eyes, "So I can have him read out using that description of course."

Read out? Dafne was confused. Who was going to do that job for him? Darius? As far as she knew Silvertongue was still on the loose. But she supposed the reader's identity wasn't important. The more important question was why Capricorn wanted this particular character read out.

Who is the Shadow? She found herself asking Capricorn outright.

"Curious pigeon? You'll find out soon enough," Capricorn said almost tauntingly, "I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." He picked up his knife and fork, leaving Dafne to speculate futilely in the ensuing silence.

When Capricorn finished breakfast, he dismissed Dafne with the instructions to report to Mortola. She was the one who had the book in her keeping. But Dafne avoided going to her straight away. She returned the breakfast tray to the kitchen before slipping back to maid quarters to change out of the red dress. It was a tricky task, blindly tugging at the back corset strings to release herself but she managed. She wriggled out of it with a sigh of relief then donned the dress Isolda had made her. She spent a second enjoying the dress' familiar comfort before reluctantly setting off for Mortola's room.

She found Mortola sitting her armchair, impatiently awaiting her arrival. _Inkheart_ was resting in her bony lap.

"What took you so long?" she snapped. Dafne opened her mouth to respond but Mortola waved her hand abruptly for silence, "Don't bore me with your excuses. Come here!" she used the same hand to beckon Dafne closer, "Sit," she gestured to the footstool at her feet.

Dafne felt a twitch of irritation at being ordered like a dog but she sat down all the same. A footstool was better than the floor at least. Mortola held the book out and Dafne couldn't help feeling a surge of excitement to take it into her hands. She stared at the cover. _Inkheart_ by Umberto Fenoglio.

"You will read quickly and not waste time," Mortola commanded though Dafne wasn't really listening. Her attention was on the book, her hands were itching to open it and start reading. Mortola's next words were faint in her ears, "The execution is tomorrow and Little Miss Silvertongue needs time to learn her lines."

Dafne looked up sharply, the book suddenly forgotten. Execution. Little Miss Silvertongue? She stared at Mortola in horrified confusion. The old woman smiled gleefully back at her.

"Oh dear you look confused cherub," she said in a pleased mocking voice, "Has no one filled you in on what's going to happen?" She leaned comfortably back in her chair, lacing her hands together, "Allow me to bring you up to speed. It turns out Silvertongue's brat has inherited her father's ability. Tomorrow night, she is going to summon the Shadow to execute Resa and the Fire-eater."

She paused, allowing the horrible words to sink in. Dafne looked at the book at her hands with dawning horror.

"Which is why you're here sweetling," Mortola carried on tauntingly, "To find the words to make it all possible."

Dafne grit her teeth. She understood Capricorn's cruelty in sending her here now. He undoubtedly found the idea of making her do such a thing rather amusing. Mortola did too, judging by the look on her face.

She sprung to her feet, feeling sickened.

"Take it," she yelled, thrusting the book at Mortola, "I won't play any part in my friend's death."

Mortola's expression soured and darkened. She drew herself up in her chair like a bird puffing up its feathers.

"Would you like to join Resa on the execution block," she snarled, "Because that can be arranged if you refuse to cooperate."

Dafne glared at her but she felt her resolve weakening. Capricorn wouldn't be pleased if she didn't play his game. He might not sentence her to death but there were other ways he could punish her. She dropped down onto the stool in defeat.

"A wise decision," Mortola said, sounding a little disappointed. "Now get on with it."

Dafne sorrowfully went to prise the book open but stopped.

"Please Mortola," she raised her head to plead with the woman face to face, "Can't Darius to do this instead?"

Mortola shook her head.

"No," she said bluntly with undisguised smugness, "Start reading."

Dafne's shoulders slumped. What had she expected? Pity from Mortola? The woman hated her. Why would she pass up an opportunity to watch her suffer?

_Sorry Resa_, she thought as she opened the book to the first page.

The start of book set the scene by introducing two kingdoms, Argenta and Lombrica. Argenta was ruled by the Adderhead. Dafne remembered his name. He was the king Capricorn worked for. From his description he sounded repulsive in appearance and personality. Lombrica was ruled by the Laughing Prince. The Adderhead and the Laughing Prince were enemies and the narration hinted at the possibility of war between the two kingdoms. The story then moved away from the fueding kings to describe a society of gypsy entertainers called the Motley Folk. One of them was a young man who was friend to the fairies and could speak to fire.

Dustfinger. Dafne couldn't help feel a flutter of excitement to see his name in ink when she knew him in the flesh. But then her heart sunk. Dustfinger was going to be executed alongside Resa. On the page, he was a happy and carefree, not yet scarred by Basta's knife. It was an awful knowing what terrible things awaited him, in the book and in real life.

Dejectedly she continued on. The story left Dustfinger and the Motley Folk and went on to describe a place called the Wayless Wood. There was a fortress, occupied by a band of criminals. They worked as mercenaries for the Adderhead but also liked to spread chaos independently. Their weapon of choice was fire. Dafne knew who their leader before his name was even mentioned. Capricorn. She skipped over his description. She already knew what he was like.

A man called Firefox was mentioned next. He was Capricorn's second in command. Dafne was surprised. She assumed Basta had always been Capricorn's right hand man. Her eyes rowed down the page, past Firefox, searching for his name. Cockerell. Flatnose. Slasher. She turned the page. A bit more about Slasher. Humpback. Pitch-Eater. Piper...

Here he was!

_The most loyal of all Capricorn's men was Basta. One of the youngest Fire-raisers, he was short and boyish in stature with dark hair. His face was thin like the rest of his frame, not unhandsome but very intense. His eyes, which he routinely narrowed, were the colour of amber. When he spoke, his voice was rasping like a cat's tongue..._

Dafne paused to smile at the physical description. _Not unhandsome but very intense._ It was funny to have Basta's face put into words. She reminded herself it actually the other way around. These words had shaped his face into flesh.

She read on.

_Basta had served Capricorn since the age of ten. He considered the man a father and loved him fiercely in this belief. But Capricorn saw Basta more as a dog than a son. A dog he had raised from a pup to be vicious and obey his every command. It was useful having a servant with a dog's devotion in Capricorn's eyes. A servant who did his bidding without question, begging for praise afterwards with desperate eyes. The eyes of a dog and a son forever trying to please the man he secretly called father..._

Dafne paused again, this time with no trace of a smile. She was already aware of how Capricorn little cared about Basta. Her attempts to persuade Basta of this had always been met with vehement denial. She wished he could read this paragraph and see for himself that Capricorn considered him nothing more than trained pet. But that was impossible. Even if she could somehow show him the page, he wouldn't be able to decipher any of the squiggles apart from his name.

Swallowing her frustration, she carried on reading.

_Basta's skill lay not with fire but with his knife. He adored his knife almost as much as he adored his master. He was quick with the blade and feared because of it, his temper was hot and Capricorn had taught him to be cruel. He was never without his knife, nor was he ever without the talisman he wore around his neck. He claimed it protected him from evil, though it did little to stop the darkness festering away in Basta's heart... _

Dafne bit her lip. There wasn't anything positive about Basta in this account.

_What were you expecting_, she chided herself, _something along the lines of "but he wasn't a bad person deep down, he just wanted to be loved" or "he could change for the better if he met the right person"?_

Why would the book mention anything along those lines. _Inkheart_ wasn't a story about Basta finding love or redemption. He was simply one of the book's villains. His various unsavoury deeds were spread throughout the book. Capricorn had once read them to her. He had done it to convince her that Basta wasn't capable of being a good person. Dafne believed otherwise. She wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he was completely black-hearted villain. His actions in the book might have been all bad but in real life he had warned Sara. This was proof he could do the right thing.

And although he was short-tempered and often brusque, the Basta she knew was sweet and caring. He loved her. He loved her more than he did Capricorn. She knew this because he had agreed to leave the village with her. If he cared about her less than his master he would have refused. In the book he might have served Capricorn until death. But in real life he was going to start a new life with her. This was Basta's new story and he was writing it himself. The words on the page no longer had any sway over him.

"Have you found him?" Mortola's voice broke through her thoughts sharply.

"Hmm?" Dafne lifted her head.

Mortola gave her a look of exasperation.

"The Shadow, you dopey girl. Is he on that page you're reading?"

Dafne found herself remembering the terrible reason she was here. It wasn't to read about Basta and compare him with his real life counterpart. It was to find Resa's executioner.

"No," she said softly to Mortola's question.

"Then why have you been staring at it for so long?"

Dafne felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Er... no reason."

Mortola regarded her irritably.

"No reason?" she growled, "If there's no reason turn the bloody page and keep looking!"

Dafne mournfully did as she was told. She paid little attention to the story now. Her eyes searched for two words she dreaded to find. But find them she did.

_Folk called him the Shadow._

The words seemed to lunge at her like snapping jaws.

_He came only when Capricorn called him. Sometimes he was red as fire, sometimes gray as the ash to which fire turns all that it devours. He darted out of the earth as fast as flames lick their way up wood. His fingers and even his breath brought death. He rose before his master's feet, soundless, faceless, scenting his way like a hound on the trail and waiting for his master to point to the victim._

Dafne stared at the page in horror. Mortola must have seen the fear in the whites of her eyes.

"You've found him. This time I'm certain."

Dafne raised her head slowly. Her expression told Mortola she was correct. She didn't have to nod. The old woman looked smug. She leaned forward to take the book out of Dafne's trembling fingers. Dafne watched mutely as Mortola inspected the page herself. Her eyes found the spot and she slowly mouthed "the shad-ow". Dafne felt the sudden compulsion to snatch the book back and start ripping up the pages. The monster couldn't be summoned if she destroyed the words.

_Don't be stupid_, a voice of reason popped into her head, _destroying the book won't save Resa. Capricorn will just kill her some other way._

Dafne heeded this awful logic. She sat on the footstool like a sad little bird as Mortola dog-eared the page.

"I imagine it must feel rather terrible," she remarked rather cheerfully, "Knowing what words will spell the death of your friend."

Dafne said nothing but the silent agony on her face was enough of an answer. Mortola closed the book and stroked the cover almost tenderly. Resa's executioner was nestled dormant on its pages.

"Go back to the kitchen," she told Dafne.

Dafne left, grief and fear following her like a shadow.

Someone called her name in the hallway and she turned to see it was Basta. She felt a surge of relief to see him. He was a comforting sight. She threw herself into his arms as soon as he got close enough. She clung to him and tried to forget about the Shadow and what was going to happen. But of course she couldn't.

"You're just the person I wanted to see you know," Basta told her, oblivious to her inner turmoil. He pushed her away a little so he could reach into his jacket pocket. He scooped out a handful of folded bits of paper. He held them out for her to view almost excitedly. "Have a guess what these are."

But Dafne didn't care to guess.

"Capricorn is going to have Resa killed by the Shadow," she blurted.

Basta stared at her in slight surprise. Then his expression softened into a look of sympathy dashed with guilt.

"Yes I know," he said.

**To be continued...**

**Yeah Basta was planning on making Dafne hide the cursed notes for him. I don't think she'll be that interested since her friend is about to executed! Poor Dafferz.**

**As for the plot of**_** Inkheart**_** this is what I imagine happening. Argenta and Lombrica are on the brink of war and the plan for the peace is marry Vio and Cosimo to form an alliance. In the meantime Capricorn is working Adderhead. He already has the Shadow (it was created by a witch right Ziliverina :D) but he's still interested in how to use fire more effectively. This is where Dustfinger comes in. I think Basta told Cappy all about Dusty after he had mutilated his face over the whole Roxanne thing. Cappy then had Dusty kidnapped but he eventually escapes. Sooner or later he gets captured by Basta and Cappy and that's the point when Mo reads them out of the story (with Basta shaking Dusty like the bad dog he is for running away).**

**I gave Fenoglio a first name. I think Umberto suits him. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Author's Note: Merry Xmas all! My present to you readers is a chapter mostly full of Bafne :D Enjoy!**

So Basta knew all about Resa. Dafne supposed that fact wasn't all that surprising. He was Capricorn's right hand person, why would he be kept in the dark about such matters.

"We have to do something," she said in a voice half-determined, half-pleading for assistance, "We have to help her."

Dafne saw Basta's jaw tighten but his expression remained sympathetic.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do little mouse."

Dafne should have expected such an answer but she wasn't ready to accept it.

"Are you sure? Resa's in the nets isn't she? What's to stop us from freeing her and smuggling her out of the village?"

Basta stared at her wildly. His hand closed around the bits of paper he'd previously been trying to show her.

"Smuggle her out..." he began in a loud tense voice but then stopped himself.

He glanced hurriedly down both ends of the hallways. Luckily there was no one around who could eavesdrop. But that didn't stop Basta from carrying on in a more hushed tone of voice,

"Are you crazy? For starters, little mouse, Resa isn't up in the nets anymore. She's locked in the crypt. There's no way of breaking her out without the key and that's in Mortola's possession now, not mine."

He glanced down at his fistful of paper for some reason then back up to her.

"And even if I did have the key, I'd never agree to attempt what you're asking. There are men everywhere at the moment little mouse. There's no way we could sneak Resa out of the village without one of them spotting us. We'd probably end up being fed to the Shadow for our trouble. Do you want that to happen?"

Dafne shook her head sorrowfully.

"No."

Basta looked relieved by her answer.

"Me either," he said, "So just forget this idea about rescuing Resa. I know she's your friend but there's really nothing you can do for her," he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry little mouse. But that's the way it is."

Dafne smacked his hand away, her disappointment turning into anger.

"The way it is because Capricorn says so," she clenched her hands into fists, "It's not fair. Why should that... madman be allowed to sentence my friend to death?"

Basta shrugged somewhat helplessly.

"He's the boss," he murmured in reply, "Resa committed treason against him."

"Treason?" Dafne shouted, causing him to cringe, "All she did was look for a book. A book that doesn't even belong to Capricorn anyway. He didn't pay for it. Do you really believe she deserves to die because of that?"

"No," Basta replied hastily, "Of course not. But then it's not my decision. It's Capricorn's."

"And because he's the boss you just accept his ruling?" Dafne said scathingly.

Basta sighed.

"You have to accept it too little mouse," he said grimly, "Face it. Neither of us has any choice but to do as he says."

Dafne's anger cooled into despair. He was right of course. Failure and disobedience would be met with harsh punishment as far as Capricorn was concerned.

"It's not fair," she repeated a comment from earlier through gritted teeth.

"I know," Basta said, pulling her into an embrace. He sounded weary, weary of it all. She felt the same.

"I want to leave," she murmured against him.

"We will," Basta replied, sounding like a parent reassuring a child.

"I don't want Resa to die," she said, a sad wish she knew wouldn't come true.

Basta sighed and she expected him to reiterate that it wasn't possible to save Resa. But instead he pushed her away a little so he could look at her face to face. He was frowning with his bottom lip slightly pouted and his brow furrowed. It was an expression he wore when he wasn't too keen on what he was thinking about.

"What if I took you to see her?" he said finally, "Down in the crypt I mean. That way you can at least say goodbye to her. That's better than nothing, don't you think?"

He looked at her imploringly to agree. Dafne cringed inwardly at the notion of farewelling Resa. She wasn't going on holiday after all. But she couldn't reject an opportunity to spend one final moment with her friend.

"When would you take me?" she asked.

"Tonight," Basta replied, "I'll arrange for Orlanda to let you out of the house."

Dafne nodded but didn't smile. It wasn't appropriate to be happy about visiting a person on death row. But she was grateful for Basta's offer.

"Thank you."

Basta smiled weakly. She could tell he wasn't ecstatic about taking to her to crypt. That's why her heart swelled that he had brushed aside this reluctance to make the suggestion to her.

"I love you," she said.

This prompted a stronger, happier smile from him.

"Enough to do me a small favour?" he asked.

He showed her the bits of paper in his hand again. They were slightly wilted from being crushed inside his fist.

"These notes have a curse written onto them," he told her.

Dafne's eyebrow lifted out of scepticism but Basta didn't notice as he was staring down at the contents of his hand,

"A curse I want to put on Mortola. It will make her bed-ridden for quite a while once the magic takes effect."

Dafne looked from the notes to Basta's face, trying not to laugh out of disbelief. Cursed notes that would confine Mortola to bed? It sounded ridiculous. But she could see from look on Basta's face that he believed in the power of these bits of paper. She knew from past experience it would do no good to try to convince him otherwise. He wouldn't listen. His belief in superstition was too strong. So she kept her mouth shut as he went on:

"For that to happen I need to hide the notes in places where she eats, works and sleeps. I was thinking her bedroom since that's where she works and sleeps. I assume she must eat in there too sometimes. That ticks all the boxes."

"You want to hide scraps of paper in Mortola's room?" Dafne couldn't hold her tongue anymore in her amazement, "How do you expect to pull that off? She's definitely not going to invite you in so you can do it."

"Well of course not," Basta said, looking irritated by her unsupportive response, "The notes can only be hidden while she's out of the room. They need to put in places where she'll never find them."

"How do you intend on doing that?" Dafne asked, "She's in her room right now."

"I have a plan," Basta said somewhat haughtily, "It's not like I've come completely unprepared little mouse."

Dafne fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tell me your plan then," she said, thinking she needed to hear it before she tried to talk him out it.

"Gladly," Basta said through clenched teeth before composing himself, "Here's what I was thinking, I'll get Mortola to come with me using some kind of excuse and then you sneak into her room while she's gone and hide the notes."

"Me?" Dafne squeaked before shaking her head, "No way, forget it. I'm not taking the risk of Mortola coming back and catching me in her room."

Basta sighed.

"She won't catch you. I'll make sure to keep her away long enough for you to be in and out safely. I promise."

But Dafne didn't take any comfort from such a promise. To her the whole thing seemed a stupidly reckless and futile exercise. The notes obviously weren't going to work. They were nothing more than harmless pieces of paper. They would have no disastrous effects on Mortola. But there would be painful consequences for Dafne if Mortola did end up catching her in her room. She had no doubt about that.

"I'm not doing it Basta," she said firmly.

Basta's expression went rapidly from anger to pleading,

"Please Dafne," he eyed her almost petulantly, "I'm taking you to the crypt. Why can't you do this for me in return?"

Dafne glared at him, angry he was trying to use his gesture of kindness to force her into this mission.

"It's too risky," she said, "The notes aren't even going to work anyway."

"How would you know," Basta growled with a touch of resentment, "You don't know anything about curses, you don't believe in them..."

"Exactly," Dafne snapped, "So why should I take the risk?"

"Because it's for your benefit," Basta snapped back.

"How exactly?" Dafne said sarcastically.

Basta pinched the bridge of his nose with a noise of exasperation. He stayed in that position a moment, mustering some calmness before he went to explain.

"Look," he said in a more reasonable tone of voice, "Just imagine for moment the notes do work and Mortola is bed-ridden for weeks. If that happens, she won't be able to make your life a living hell will she?"

Dafne shrugged.

"I guess not - hypothetically."

"So cursing her would be a good thing yes?" Basta said, smiling a little.

"If the notes actually worked, yes," Dafne said, scepticism evident in her voice.

"It can't hurt to give them a try," Basta looked at her imploringly, "Please Dafne. I spend a lot of my time worrying about what Mortola might do to you. If the curse works, it will give me peace of mind to know she's stuck in bed and can't lay a finger on you."

Dafne bit her lip indecisively. She couldn't help being moved by the fact he wanted to do this out of concern for her. But at the same time, she knew these supposedly cursed notes would have zero effect against the woman Basta was trying to protect her from. She sighed, unsure of what to do.

"You know she couldn't lay a hand on me if we left the village," she said.

"I know," Basta said, "But it's not possible to leave at the moment so this is the next best thing. Please."

Dafne looked from Basta's pleading face to the paper in his hand.

_Maybe I can agree to hide the notes but not actually do it_, she thought suddenly, _that way he'll at least be happy for the time being. And when nothing happens to Mortola, he'll just have to accept that the notes weren't cursed. _

Yes that's what she'd do. She unconsciously began nodding.

"Is that a yes?" Basta asked.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I'll help you."

Relief was plain on Basta's face.

"Oh good," he said, pressing the notes into Dafne's hands, "Here, be careful not to rip them or anything."

Dafne stowed them in her dress pocket – as delicately as she could for Basta's benefit. Then she listened to Basta's instructions for her to hide in the broom cupboard, the closest hiding spot to Mortola's bedroom, and stay there until she heard Mortola and Basta go past the door.

"Wait a moment after that just to make sure we're out of sight and then go about hiding the notes."

Dafne nodded in understanding. In her head she was already working out where she'd say she put them. Under the chest of drawers, under the rug and under her mattress, those were the best hiding places. Not that she would actually be placing them there.

Basta stroked her cheek gratefully before she stepped inside the broom cupboard.

"Thanks dear heart," he kept his voice low as they weren't that far from Mortola's room.

Dafne felt a twinge of guilt but brushed it aside.

"Don't mention it," she said.

He kissed her and ended up squeezed inside the broom cupboard with her.

"You know this would be a good place to come if we ever needed to be alone," he murmured in her ear, "No one would think to look for us in here."

Dafne blushed as she felt Basta's warmth breath in her ear.

"Would you just get on with distracting Mortola!" she whispered fiercely, pushing him back out into the hallway.

Basta chose to take the shove with good humour.

"Good luck," he said before closing the cupboard door and leaving her in the dark.

Dafne listened intently. She heard Basta knock loudly on Mortola's door. The creak of the door opening was less noisy but Mortola's voice definitely wasn't.

"What do you want?"

"There's a horde of crows pecking around in the garden," Basta's voice was deliberately loud as his knock on the door, "I thought you'd like to know."

"Blasted things!" Mortola cursed, "You'd think they'd take a hint from all their dead comrades."

Dafne held her breath as she heard approaching footsteps approaching.

"Yeah there has to be thirty of them at least," Basta said as the two passed by the door.

"Thirty, a hundred, I'll shoot every one of them if I have to!" was Mortola's harsh reply, "No bird messes around in my garden and gets away with it."

The footsteps faded and Dafne exhaled, her mouth forming a grin.

What a clever thing for Basta to tell her. Dafne knew how much Mortola loathed the sight of birds in her garden. She went after them with a shotgun. Despite the silence she waited a while longer before emerging from the cupboard. She stepped into the hallway, fully intending to head straight for the kitchen but stopped, turning to look at Mortola's door instead. There was nothing stopping her from entering her room and actually hiding the notes.

_What would be the point_, she told herself,_ you know they wouldn't work._

She took one of the notes out her pocket and unfolded it. There were five identical markings written on it, nothing she couldn't have drawn herself. There was no magic here.

_Too bad you don't actually work_, she thought as she stowed the letter back with the others, _if you did, I'd hide you in Capricorn's room. _

If he became bed-ridden, the execution would be postponed. That would give Dafne more time to figure out a method to save Resa. But sadly that wouldn't be the case. Resa was going to die tomorrow night and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Dread and grief gripped her heart, making it race. Tonight she would meet Resa to say her final goodbye.

But she had to serve Capricorn dinner first and that meant changing back into the insufferable red dress. His good mood from the morning was still present in the evening as she entered his bedroom.

"Hello Dafne," he said, "Did you enjoy reading today?"

Dafne gripped the tray with anger.

"No unfortunately. _Inkheart _isn't my kind of a book as it turns out," she replied, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Oh and why is that?" Capricorn prodded as she set the tray down to help him dress for night time.

"I don't like the monsters in it," Dafne said as she loosened his tie.

By monsters she meant Capricorn as well as the Shadow.

"Well that's unfortunate," Capricorn drawled with a smirk, "Since you're about to see one of those monsters in the flesh."

_There's already one standing in front of me_, Dafne thought as she buttoned this monster's pyjama shirt. But she said nothing, just continued dressing him as quickly as possible so she could move away.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my drive was?" Capricorn asked as he sat down to dinner.

"How was your drive?" Dafne asked in obedient monotone.

"Oh it was rather nice," Capricorn said with a smile, "I encountered a lovely girl riding a horse along the side of the road."

He didn't have to go any further for Dafne to understand what had motivated him to take a drive. He had been out looking for Resa's golden haired replacement. Dafne fought to stop revulsion appearing on her face.

"She looked to be about eighteen or so," Capricorn went on, "Brown-haired but quite pretty. Rather friendly too. Very helpful when I asked for directions."

Dafne grit her teeth. She could imagine the scenario, Capricorn winding down the window to talk to the pretty girl on horseback. It made her feel sick to the stomach.

"Turned out she knew the area rather well, being a local," Capricorn said, "She told me that."

_Stupid girl_, Dafne cursed, _didn't she know better than to talk to strangers._

Capricorn looked horribly smug like a cat who had discovered a rat hole.

"I think she'll make a fine personal maid," he said, confirming Dafne's fear, "Her hair isn't golden but she's too lovely to pass up over that detail."

Dafne stood on the spot helplessly, knowing it would do her no good to protest the injustice of what he was planning to do. Meanwhile Capricorn was staring at her as if goading her to say something. But Dafne bit her tongue and cursed him in her mind instead of speaking.

Capricorn leaned in his chair, his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

"Bringing her here will be a job for your Basta I think," he said as if musing to himself. But he meant for her to hear every horrible word.

Dafne's eyes went wide with horror. Capricorn glanced at her, smiling at her reaction.

"Oh yes. I think it's only appropriate he do it. Basta failed to bring me another girl in the past. This new girl can be his redemption for that failure."

Dafne jumped like a startled rabbit as Capricorn reached to rub the fabric of her sleeve between his fingers.

"And if by chance he loses this one," he murmured, his gimlet eyes boring into her, "His punishment will be losing you."

**To be continued...**

**Mwahahaha Cappy is such a... bad word.**

**Poor Dafferz, her friend is about to be executed and now Basta is going to have to kidnap a poor girl because he'll lose Dafferz if he doesn't. **

**On a lighter note broom cupboard! :D I can see Dafne and Basta toppling out of that room when someone randomly comes looking for a broom. Then Basta goes into threat-mode "you didn't see anything!", grabs Dafne and runs off.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**Author's Note: A drama chapter and my first for the new year. Enjoy guys. Thanks for the reviews!**

Dafne tried not to think about Capricorn's new order for Basta. It was awful knowing he would have to kidnap a girl, but her main concern at the moment was Resa. Her approaching execution was the foremost thing on her mind. She was anxious to see her friend in her cell but dreading the moment at the same time. It was like visiting someone on their death bed only worse because it wasn't a sickness that would kill her friend. She was going to be murdered by a monster on the command of a monster. It was obscene and cruel, and the helplessness Dafne felt in not being able to do anything was driving her crazy. She could hardly concentrate on what she was doing.

When Orlanda started herding all the maids to bed, she felt a conflicting rush of panic and anticipation. This was it. She was about to go to Resa's cell and tell her "sorry I couldn't save you" and "thank you for being my friend even though I clearly don't deserve it since I'm letting you be executed", all the hard things she needed to say.

Only she soon found out that she wouldn't be saying them. Orlanda startled her by ordering her to join the others going to bed.

"Didn't Basta ask you to let me out tonight?" she stammered.

"He did but I refused," Orlanda told her somewhat smugly, "You see lately Mortola's been keeping a nightly vigil about the house. She doesn't trust the men to pick up everything. They didn't spot the meeting between Dustfinger and Resa like she did. If I tried to smuggle you out, chances are she'd spot us. That would mean trouble for all three of us. I don't know about you but Basta agreed that it wasn't worth the risk. Now get your behind into bed. The only thing you'll be doing tonight is sleeping."

Before Dafne could protest, Orlanda shoved her into the bedroom and closed the door. Dafne stood in the dark, letting her disappointment fully sink in. Then she stumbled over to her bed and buried her face bitterly into her pillow. A visit to Resa's cell would have been painful, but being denied the opportunity was even more so. Dafne clenched her sheet between her fingers. Her friend was going to die and now she couldn't even see her to say goodbye. The whole situation was horribly unfair and wrong. Utterly wrong.

An innocent woman shouldn't be executed. A young girl shouldn't be forced into slavery. Evil men shouldn't be allowed to do what they pleased and get away with it. But that was the reality, no matter how much Dafne hated it. The truth was Capricorn was running the show. He was the God of this village and his orders were followed, no matter how unjust and evil they were. No one stood up to him for fear of punishment, including Dafne. That was the way it was here in this piece of Hell. Hell was an appropriate word. Capricorn was the Devil and they were all subject to his depravity.

The only difference was the Devil was immortal and Capricorn was not. Dafne wished him dead with all her might. If only she'd had the courage to kill him the day she had stolen Basta's knife. He was the thread holding this whole blasted place together. Everything was done on his orders. If he was dead, his empire would fall apart at the seams. If he were dead. If.

She rolled on her back and starred into the black void above her head.

She could sneak a knife from the kitchen. Ram it into his chest while he was occupied with breakfast. But she knew it would be difficult concealing a knife wearing that stupid dress, difficult to draw it out without him noticing. She wouldn't dare attempt it for fear of failing. She was too scared of the consequences. Too scared to attempt what was necessary.

_I'm sorry I'm such a coward_, she thought, imagining she was saying it to Resa.

She was far too restless to sleep. She lay in the dark, consumed in troubled thought until the sound of gunfire averted her attention. A man was yelling. She listened hard and heard the name Silvertongue. So it wasn't a cat he had been shooting at.

"What's going on?" Agnese asked dazedly.

"Silvertongue tried to break in I think," Dafne replied. Other men's voices had joined the first. But she couldn't make out what they were saying since they were all talking at once.

"Did they get him?" Agnese asked.

"I don't know."

She hoped he wasn't dead. At first she chided him for attempting the impossible. Had he really expected to be able to slip inside, take out the guard outside his daughter's room, grab her and get out without being caught?

_He obviously loves his daughter very much to take such a crazy risk_, she thought, beginning to see his attempt as admirable though foolhardy. He was braver than she was. She loved Resa and yet she wasn't prepared to risk her life for her.

She stayed awake for a long while, thinking about Silvertongue's courage. She thought about it until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open and fell asleep.

The next morning she took Capricorn his breakfast as usual. She didn't steal a knife and hide it in her dress. What she planned was to sneak out of the house to find Basta as soon Capricorn dismissed her. She needed to talk to him.

"You look tired my dear," Capricorn said as she helped him dress, "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

He had a look of satisfaction on his face that implied he knew the reason. But Dafne wasn't about to confess it to him.

"The shooting woke me up," she lied, "I found it hard to get back to sleep after that."

Capricorn's smiled faded.

"You can blame Silvertongue for that. He was the cause of all that commotion, trying to rescue his daughter," he sounded irritated. Dafne took that to mean Silvertongue hadn't been captured, "A foolish attempt, it was never going to work."

He brushed Dafne aside a little roughly to take his place at the table.

"I hope you'll be able to stay awake during the execution," he said as she was serving his breakfast, "I wouldn't want you to miss it."

_I bet you wouldn't_, Dafne thought hatefully as he began to eat.

There came a knock on the door and Capricorn sent her to answer it. It was Basta and the moment he saw her, his expression turned apologetic. She knew it was do with him not taking her to the crypt. He obviously thought she was angry with him.

"Hi little mouse," he murmured. Don't be mad, his eyes were pleading.

Dafne opened her mouth to reply but Capricorn cut her off,

"Report."

That single word of command made Basta snap to attention.

"Yes sir," he said, coming further into the room to do so. Dafne bit her lip. It was like a dog responding to a master's whistle. It was troubling to see Basta still acting that way. There was no hesitation, no rebellion in his eyes. There was a hint of worry though so he didn't have the best news.

"We haven't found any sign of him yet," he said, "Cockerell is convinced he hit him though that's pretty hard to confirm without a body."

"Well of course it is," Capricorn in a dark annoyed voice, "I want the men to keep searching. If Silvertongue is still alive, I don't want him crashing our little celebration tonight."

Basta nodded, eager to express agreement.

"Will that be all sir?"

"No, I want you to take Miss Silvertongue to Mortola. She needs to rehearse for tonight."

Basta didn't look too eager about this order. He pouted somewhat.

"But what about finding Silvertongue?"

Capricorn rolled his eyes.

"You can go about finding him afterwards. Use your brain will you."

Basta flinched at this rebuke, bowing his head.

"Yes sir," he said without looking up. He turned to leave.

"Oh Basta wait, there's something else."

Basta turned back to Capricorn.

"Yes?"

Capricorn looked straight at Dafne and she tensed knowingly.

"It's a mission that can wait until after the execution but I may as well inform you of it now."

Capricorn told him about the girl. As soon as he did, a slightly pained look crossed Basta's face. Dafne thought he might glance at her but he starred at the floor in front of him until Capricorn finished speaking. Then he nodded wearily.

"I'll bring this girl to you," he said, his voice soft with promise but not eagerness.

"You better," Capricorn drawled, "Otherwise you will lose this girl..." Basta followed the point of his finger to stare at Dafne with worried eyes, "Is that clear?"

"Yes," Basta said croakily, his eyes not leaving Dafne.

A smile played on Capricorn's lips.

"Good," he dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Now go take Miss Silvertongue to Mortola."

Basta slowed when passing Dafne on the way out, his expression was apologetic. She knew the words on his lips though he didn't speak them: _I know you don't like this but my hands are tied._

"Have you finished sir?" Dafne asked the second Basta closed the door behind him.

Fortunately he was and allowed her to go. She rushed out the door intending to chase after Basta. She yelped in surprise to find him standing just outside waiting for her. Thankfully she kept hold of the tray.

"Did I scare you," Basta said as she recovered, "Sorry dear heart."

"It's alright," Dafne told him.

Basta gazed at her solemnly,

"I'm sorry I didn't take you to the crypt last night. I know how much you wanted me to. And I would have if Mortola hadn't been prowling around. You do believe me, don't you?"

He looked at her pleadingly.

"Yes," Dafne said.

"And I'm sorry I have to kidnap this girl," Basta grimaced, "Its last thing I want to bloody do, but I don't have any..."

"Choice," finished Dafne, "Yes I know. You don't have any choice because Capricorn says so."

She set the tray down on the floor and walked down the hallway, away from Capricorn's door. Basta followed.

"That's right dear heart," he said, looking relieved at her understanding of the situation, "Because Capricorn says so."

Dafne drew against him and put her cheek to his,

"If Capricorn was dead, he couldn't say so," she murmured in his ear.

She felt Basta tense. He went to push away but she wrapped her arms around him to hold him in place.

"If he were dead, he couldn't get you to kidnap that girl. Or force us to be apart. He couldn't give me to someone else or execute Resa. If he were dead, we could all be free."

Basta detached her arms from around him, gripping them as he stared worriedly into her face.

"What are you saying?" he said in a tense voice, looking like he would rather not know.

"I think we should kill Capricorn," Dafne said in a quiet but strangely steady voice that surprised her. But her heart was beating fast in exhilaration at making such a statement, "Today. Before the execution."

Basta blinked at her in wide-eyed astonishment. Then he smiled as if he thought, he hoped, it might be a joke. But Dafne's face was solemn and his expression grew rather fearful.

"Have you gone insane?" his voice was a low growl and he shook her slightly, "Kill him," his eyes flicked to Capricorn's door with paranoia. "Kill..?" He looked at her as if he didn't recognise her, "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Dafne said, "I'm fed up Basta. I'm fed up with being a slave. I'm fed up with a man making you do evil things just to keep me safe. I want us to be a normal couple and live in my house with the horseshoe nailed to the door. That's what I want..."

"So we'll leave," Basta interrupted soothingly, "I promised we would, didn't I. We can't go yet but..."

"We could if we killed him," Dafne cut in causing him to grimace at her directness, "It's not only us I'm thinking about either. It's Resa too. I don't want her to be executed," she cupped her hand to his cheek and noticing how much she was trembling, "So we need to kill him."

She flinched as Basta smacked her hand away,

"By we you mean me right," he said accusingly, "I'm the one with knife after all. You," he pointed at her, "Want me," he pointed to himself, "To go in there," he pointed at Capricorn's door before thrusting his face towards hers, "And slit my master's throat or something," his hushed voice had a strain of hysteria in it. He laughed a little wildly, "You of all people. My little mouse who constantly lectures me that violence is wrong and how you want me to be a good person. You want me to kill another person."

"An evil person with no love or compassion," Dafne hissed, "How many people did he kill with the Shadow in your world?" she didn't give Basta time to answer, "A lot I'll bet. If he gains the Shadow back, how many more people besides Resa are going to die? We can spare them all by ending his life right here and now. You and me. You're right that you're the one with the knife but I'll go in with you. I'll be there when you do it," she felt slightly feverish as the words raced off her tongue, "That way we'll be in it together..."

"That's enough," Basta said fiercely, "I mean it little mouse. Shut up!"

Startled by his vehemence, Dafne fell silent. Her body was trembling and she felt a little exhausted from her emotional plea, but what she felt more keenly was the sting of his rejection. He obviously wanted no part in her plan. He didn't want to hear about it. She starred at him with disappointed understanding. The anger had gone from his face. He was now looking at her with a regretful expression.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Basta said quietly, "It's just, all this talk of murder and saying you'd watch me, it's... not you. You may hate Capricorn but I don't think you could stand having his death on your conscience for the rest of your life. You're too good-hearted. It wouldn't matter whether you thought his death was justifiable or not. You'd still feel guilty."

Dafne starred hard at the floor. She knew he was speaking the truth. The idea of Basta slitting Capricorn's throat, the idea of the skin tearing and the blood spurting distressed her. So did the idea of such an image being seared into her memory forever. She couldn't deny that. But then she thought about Resa's death. She didn't want her death burned into memory either.

"I'd rather feel guilty about his death to Resa's," she said, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing I did nothing to prevent her death."

Basta sighed,

"Killing Capricorn won't change the fact that Mortola has the key to the crypt little mouse. We'll need that to unlock Resa's cell..."

"We could overpower her, tie her up and take the key."

"And then what," Basta said gravely, "There's still going to be a mass of men walking around after we break Resa out. They would still try to stop us, and succeed since we'd be outnumbered and outgunned. They'd take us back here, find Capricorn dead, untie Mortola, who knows what'll become of us then. Definitely not a quick and painless death. That would be too merciful in the eyes of Cockerell and Mortola," he cupped a hand to her face, "So you see little mouse, even if I did kill Capricorn and we freed Resa from the crypt, it's not going to end well for us. Not you or me or Resa."

Dafne took in his words with crushing disappointment. He was making sense. The frustration that he was caused tears to sting her eyes and she balled her hands into fists.

"So there's no hope then," she uttered in a hoarse broken voice, "Of saving her."

Basta shook his head and the finality of the motion made her tears fall harder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He took hold of her weeping face in both hands. She felt immediately like shoving him away, not wanting to be comforted by the man who had quashed her hopes of saving her friend. But his expression was painfully tender and instead of pushing him away, she let him wipe away her tears.

"There's hope for us though dear heart," he murmured, "We can still leave. We can still have the life you want for us."

"When?" she said, the force of her demand causing him to retreat a little, "I want to know when! I can't stand any more of this. I can't!"

The tears had started again. Basta looked at them with a mixture of dismay and sympathy. Instead of brushing them away, he pulled her against him and cradled her there.

"I know," he said.

"If you know then why can't we go now?"

Basta sighed,

"You know why we can't."

"Because it's dangerous," Dafne said bitterly, "It's always going to be dangerous Basta. Today. Tomorrow. The next day."

She prised herself out of his arms and stood eyeing him,

"You know if you don't want to leave, you should tell just me instead of stringing along. I'd prefer the truth so I know if I'm making the right decision by waiting for you to choose a date."

Basta was a little taken aback by her saying this and it took a moment for indignation to surface on his face.

"Of course I'm not stringing you along," he growled, "Okay yes I'm not as keen about leaving as you are, in fact I find the whole idea pretty damn daunting. But you said you'd break up with me if we didn't and I sure as hell don't want to lose you. You're the most important thing in my life."

This brought an involuntary smile to Dafne's lips. Basta brightened a little to see it.

"I love you," he said firmly, "And I want you make you happy."

He reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, his expression turning solemn.

"But the time isn't right to leave yet. This isn't me trying to stall. I'm saying it because it's true. There's too many men walking around with their eyes peeled. They're looking for Silvertongue but they're sure to spot us leaving as well. As soon as the issue with Silvertongue is resolved, things will go back to being more relaxed and that's when we'll leave. I promise."

Dafne brought her hands to each side of his face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Promise on your love for me," she said.

"I promise on my love for you that we will leave the village then," Basta said.

He kissed her to seal the promise and she kissed him fiercely back with all the vulnerability and passion she felt in her heart.

Not long after he left to take Silvertongue's daughter to Mortola. He told her he would come see her afterwards and perhaps sneak her over to the crypt to see Resa. She still wanted to say goodbye if that was the only thing she _could _do. She returned to the kitchen still feeling a swirl of complicated emotions. She worked without really paying attention to what she was doing. After some time Mortola swept into the kitchen, dispensing orders left and right. Basta didn't appear. Dafne began to feel the sting of disappointment though she knew Mortola would only send him packing if he showed up.

Finally a man did appear in the doorway but it wasn't the one Dafne wanted to see. It was Flatnose. He hulked over to Mortola. The story he told her made Dafne seize up with horror.

"Dustfinger somehow managed to lock that idiot Basta in his cell and made off with his knife and the keys. I need the master key so I can lock that mute birdie Resa back up. Luckily she didn't escape with the fire-eater."

"Take it," Mortola gave him the key, "I will go inform Capricorn of Basta's stupidity at once!"

**To be continued...**

**I think Basta was pretty exhausted after all that anguish with Dafne. I don't think it helped his mood for a little girl to kick him in the shin and force him to chase after her. Then the whole snake thing with Mortola. And considering the pressure he was under from both Cappy and Dafne it's sort of understandable that he had a brain explosion down in the crypt and got into Dusty's cell. But wah D: poor Basta.**

**If you're wondering why Basta didn't take Dafferz to the crypt when he took Meggie, it's because Mortola went to the kitchen straight after Meggie's rehearsal so Basta wouldn't have been able to sneak Dafne away. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**Author's Note: The return of... well you'll find out :D If you want to see a picture of him go to InklingHeart's deviant art page and look at "Cigars". She drew him so good :3 Enjoy readers and thank you for the reviews. I always say that but they maketh me happy.**

Dafne had no idea how Dustfinger had managed to lock Basta in his cell and escape. All she knew was that she was going to be punished for it. This fact obviously hadn't slipped Mortola's mind as she pointed to her,

"Come with me girl. I'm sure Capricorn will want to see you after I tell him about your boyfriend's latest screw up. He fails, you get punished. That's the way it works, isn't it," she smirked.

Dafne didn't move. Capricorn had made it horribly clear what her next punishment would be. He would give her to Cockerell like she was a toy, one he could play with as roughly as he liked. And he would, he wasn't about to show her gentleness or mercy.

"Hurry up girl," Mortola snapped impatiently, "Dawdling won't help your situation. You're just delaying the inevitable."

She was right. She was delaying the inevitable. If she didn't start walking, Mortola would drag her to Capricorn by her hair. And she knew begging Capricorn to pass on this particular punishment was pointless. He enjoyed her suffering and no doubt he would be furious about Dustfinger escaping. He would hand her over to Cockerell without delay while Basta was conveniently locked up.

She started walking over to Mortola. She had the eyes of the maids on her and she felt like a prisoner walking to their execution. She wasn't about to die but considering what Cockerell was capable of doing to her, there was bound to be a lot of suffering. She wouldn't just lie down and take it but she knew he could easily overpower her. Just like when he had pinned her against the wall. Only this time Basta wouldn't turn up to save her.

_He's going to hurt me_, Dafne thought, _he's going to do things, horrible things._

She reached Mortola standing in the doorway and what she did next was pure instinct, the instinct of a frightened animal. She shoved her aside and fled, down the hallway towards the front door. She was halfway when she came to her senses, with the sound of Mortola shouting behind her, demanding she come back this instant.

What was she thinking, running off? Where could she possibly go? She had no idea but she wasn't about to turn back when she knew what awaited her. Mortola's wrath followed by Capricorn's wrath followed by Cockerell's wrath.

She made it to the door and couldn't help feeling some small triumph as she flung it open. But she didn't dash out into the open. She practiced caution by sticking only her head out to check if the coast was clear. It wasn't. There was a guard. It was Carlo. He viewed her with surprise. So did the two men standing with him.

"Dafne?"

"Pietro," she spoke his name with relief as she hurried towards him. He must have come for the execution just like the rest of the men who had poured into the village. The other man she didn't know but she only paid attention to Pietro, "Please, you have to help me," she pleaded in a fast desperate tone, "You have to help me. Capricorn is going to give me to Cockerell and Basta is locked up and I don't what know to do."

Her plea took Pietro by surprise. He stared at her a moment before he smiled almost apologetically,

"Sorry I wasn't expecting all that. I just found out about Basta but what's all this about Capricorn giving you to Cockerell?"

"It's my punishment. For Basta failing again."

Pietro looked at her solemnly,

"I see."

"Please help me," Dafne begged again, "Cockerell will hurt me, he'll..."

"You don't need to tell me _bella_," Pietro cut in gently, "I know what he'd do to you," he smiled, "But don't worry. I'm not going to let him."

Dafne felt a wave of relief hearing those words.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Break all his fingers Captain," said his companion. He looked a little older than Pietro with a scatter of freckles on his face. He was grinning, "That will stop him touching her."

"Yeah you should totally do that," Carlo said in agreement, "Or break his leg. The non-lame one obviously. Cause that would really suck, having a limpy leg and a broken one."

Pietro smiled,

"Excellent suggestions but I don't think harming Cockerell will be necessary. All I have to do if convince Capricorn not to give him Dafne in the first place."

"How are you going to do that?" Dafne asked.

Pietro didn't have time to answer because Orlanda emerged the house, her eyes searching for Dafne. She looked relieved to find her just outside the door. She looked even happier spotting Pietro.

"You complete idiot," she reprimanded Dafne, "what good did you think running away would do. Mortola's livid. Capricorn too I expect since she's up there telling him you've scarpered like Dustfinger," she turned to the subject of her adoration, "Thank you for apprehending her."

"No problem at all," Pietro said with the taut smile he reserved for Orlanda, "I'll take her up to Capricorn for you if you like."

"That would be such a help," Orlanda said, battering her eyelashes as quick as butterfly wings, "I'm so busy at the moment, getting everything ready for the execution feast."

The idea of an execution feast filled Dafne with revulsion. Celebrating murder, her friend's murder, it was sick. She wished Resa had escaped with Dustfinger. She didn't understand why she hadn't.

"If that's the case, we better let you get back to the kitchen," Pietro was saying to Orlanda, obviously to make her leave, "Goodbye Signora."

"Oh yes goodbye," Orlanda said, looking disappointed to be farewelled, "See you at the execution."

She disappeared into the house with a sigh.

The freckled man shook his head as he lit a cigarette.

"I don't envy you that admirer Captain," he said to Pietro, "She's an ugly beast."

He laughed and so did Carlo.

"I don't disagree but she's hardly my concern at the moment," Pietro replied, turning to Dafne, "You and I need to go talk to Capricorn."

Dafne nodded albeit reluctantly. She didn't know what else to do but follow Pietro's lead and hope his skills of persuasion could help her.

Pietro turned to the freckled man,

"Franco, I want you to tell our guys to help look for Dustfinger. He's pretty unmistakable with the scars on his face. He won't be in uniform."

Franco crushed out his cigarette under his boot,

"Yeah alright. I suppose we can't have an execution without the person being executed right?"

He winked at Dafne before sauntering off.

"Come on _bella_," Pietro said gently.

They entered the house, leaving Carlo looking somewhat glum about resuming watch with no one to talk to. But Dafne didn't spare Carlo a second though. She could only think about the man upstairs. What if Pietro couldn't get him to change his mind?

"I meant it when I said not to worry," Pietro said, reading the doubt on her face, "I will get you out of this situation, I promise."

"How are you going to persuade him?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said cryptically.

Dafne looked at him in confusion.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's better I don't, for effect," he replied, confusing her even more.

"Effect? What do you mean?"

"Just trust me _bella_," Pietro said, "Trust that I'm doing what I think is best for you."

He sounded sincere but his answer still exasperated her.

"You're not making any sense."

"It will make sense soon enough," Pietro said as they ascended the stairs.

Dafne opened her mouth but closed it with a sigh. They were nearly there and there was no point insisting if he was determined to keep her in the dark for some reason. This made her slightly uneasy but she had no choice but to trust him, and hope whatever he had planned would work.

"Enter," Capricorn's voice answered when Pietro knocked on his door. Dafne cringed at the sharpness in his tone. He was obviously displeased. Why wouldn't he be, having been informed of Dustfinger's escape.

Pietro gave her a reassuring smile before he entered the room with her trailing reluctantly behind.

"Oh it's you Pietro," Capricorn was seated in his armchair. Dafne tried to position herself behind Pietro but his eyes still found her, "And Dafne, what a surprise. Mortola told me you had run off."

"She did run off," Mortola hissed through gritted teeth, "And pushed me over doing it," she narrowed her eyes at Dafne hatefully, "I'll make you pay for that you little..."

"I'm sure Dafne's sorry for pushing you Signora," Pietro interrupted in a respectful voice, "She's sorry for running away too. Aren't you _bella_?"

"Yes," Dafne murmured, feeling like a child being told to apologise, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sorry at all for pushing Mortola but she knew it was better to act contrite. Not that Mortola was satisfied.

"You're sorry?" she said in a shrill contemptuous voice, "Do you think that makes everything right as rain," she turned to Capricorn, "She needs to be punished. She ran away!"

Capricorn was eyeing Dafne with his usual clinical expression. He probably agreed with Mortola but Pietro came to her defence before he could confirm this verbally.

"Signora she only ran away because she was afraid of being punished," Pietro said before looking at Capricorn more directly, "She said you were going to give her to Cockerell, as punishment for Basta letting Dustfinger escape."

Capricorn's expression darkened as he dug his fingers into his armrest.

"So you know about our other escapee," he was speaking to Pietro but he was glaring at Dafne. She supposed there was no one better to direct his anger without Basta present, "Quite a screw up wouldn't you say."

"It is," Pietro agreed, "But Dustfinger should be found. I've got my men helping search for him as we speak. He can't sneak out of the village without being recognised. He has Basta to thank for that."

Capricorn leaned in his chair,

"Yes well even if he is recaptured, Basta should never have let him escape in the first place. Why he even considered opening Dustfinger's cell..." he shook his head in incomprehension before sighing, "There's no point trying to make sense of his idiocy. The fact is he let Dustfinger escape and Dafne," she flinched at her name, "knows better than anyone what happens when Basta fails. You get punished don't you my dear."

Dafne stared at him with lump of fear in her throat. She bobbed her head but couldn't find her voice.

Capricorn seemed to approve of such speechlessness. He smiled as he began to inspect his fingernails.

"I made it quite clear to you and Basta what type of punishment you would receive the next he failed. Not that it stopped him for doing so," he watched her through his splayed fingers, "Unfortunately for you."

"So you are giving her to Cockerell then?" Pietro asked.

Capricorn linked his hands and rested them in his lap,

"That's correct. What better way to make Basta sorry he failed me, having his little love suffering at the hands of another man. While he's locked in that cell, unable to save her. The experience will be quite excruciating for him."

"It will be just as excruciating to have her fed to the Shadow," Mortola spoke up viciously, "I still think you're better off doing that."

Capricorn eyed her sharply,

"Yes you've made that opinion quite clear to me," he said almost exasperatedly, "But you're not in charge of the execution list. I am. And I don't require your presence anymore so leave."

Mortola's lips pressed together in discontentment but she didn't argue. Dafne was glad to see the back of her, even gladder that Capricorn had rejected her proposal to have her killed.

"Does Dafne have to be given to Cockerell in particular?" Pietro asked.

Capricorn looked at him curiously,

"Why? Do you have a better candidate?"

Pietro smiled.

"What about me?"

Dafne stared at Pietro in shock. Capricorn looked slightly taken aback himself but masked it quickly.

"You want her?"

Pietro continued smiling, looking unfazed by their reactions.

"Yes. I'm in need of a new maid and I quite like Dafne so how about you let me take her up north."

Dafne tensed at his proposal. What was he doing? He was here to help her, not use her dilemma to serve his own interests. He knew she didn't want to go north with him. She had made it clear why she didn't.

"It would be beneficial for both of us," he was saying, "It would devastate Basta which is what you want. You know how much he hates losing to me. He views me as his rival though I've never thought of him that way," he chuckled, "The way he carries on, he's always been more a source of amusement than anything else."

Capricorn eyed Pietro with a severe expression.

"I can assure Pietro the last thing I find Basta at the moment is amusing," he said quietly, "But then again I've never found anything humorous about gross incompetence and failure. And those two pretty much sum up Basta's handling of things lately. It's been one screw up after the other."

"Yes I've heard," Pietro said. The humour had vanished from his face, replaced by a look of commiseration, "But truthfully sir I can't see any point in continuing to punish Dafne for Basta's mistakes. It's obviously had little effect in preventing them."

"You're not wrong about that," Capricorn conceded not without annoyance, "I'm fast coming to the conclusion that Basta is irredeemably inept. But that doesn't change the fact that Dafne is his weak spot and making her suffer will make him suffer. And I want him to suffer Pietro."

"And he will. If you let me take her away from him," Pietro assured him, "He'll suffer being parted by distance, you can be sure of that."

"He'd suffer more if she was mistreated," Capricorn replied, "I doubt you would treat her as harshly as Cockerell if I gave her to you. You said yourself that you like her."

"I do," Pietro said, "Basta knows this and he's sure to spend every waking hour worrying I could be stealing her away from him. That's a worse thought than her being beaten don't you think? The fear he could lose her love as a result of his own stupidity..."

"You callous bastard," Dafne snapped, unable to stay silent any longer, "What makes you think I'd fall in love with you, especially after hearing you say those things. And I don't want to go north with you either!"

"You'd rather stay here with Cockerell?" Pietro said, "I must say I'm little confused since he's the reason you came running to me in the first place. You wanted me to protect you from him."

"If that right," Capricorn said, "Well Pietro it seems like she doesn't want your protection anymore."

Pietro shrugged, looking unbothered.

"What she's wants doesn't really matter does it. Her fate is your decision. I still want her for my maid."

"You're quite certain about that?"

"Yes," Pietro said brightly, "Even if she doesn't want to be my mistress, she'll be useful to have around the house. In fact my wife would rather like a maid who detests me."

He smiled at Dafne who glared back. But she said nothing. Capricorn wouldn't heed any of her objections and he had made his decision.

"I'll need a replacement maid before I let you take her away," he said to Pietro, "There was a girl Basta was going to fetch from outside the village. I suppose you can do it instead."

"Of course, I can do it now if you like," Pietro offered.

Capricorn shook his head,

"Tomorrow is fine, after the execution. You won't be leaving until that's over anyway. Until then Dafne will continue serving me."

Pietro nodded. He had no problem with that. In the end he would get what he wanted. He didn't look smug though. His expression was more reserved. He glanced at her and she saw something like relief in his eyes. She supposed he was relieved she wasn't going to be given to him instead of Cockerell. She couldn't help feeling relieved herself. She still didn't want to go north with him though – even though she had no choice in the matter.

"Is Basta going to stay locked up?" she asked Capricorn, "If he is, can I please visit him sir."

Capricorn glanced at his nails in contemplation,

"I suppose it would be the merciful thing to do," he said softly, "It might be your last opportunity to speak to him."

Dafne didn't like the ominous phrasing of that statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

Capricorn looked her straight in the eye with his pale penetrating gaze.

"Well as you've noticed Dafne, Basta's been on a downwards spiral of failure. And I have no use for men who repeatedly let prisoners escape, especially prisoners I was looking forward to executing. If Dustfinger isn't found, I'm seriously considering having Basta executed in his place."

Fear gripped her heart like ice.

"What," Dafne said with quiet disbelieving horror.

_Execute Basta. Execute..._

She began shaking her head,

"No! No! You can't..." she couldn't even bring herself to say the word in connection with Basta.

Capricorn smiled at her horror, the naiveté of her words. Didn't she understand he was God and he could crush people as easily as ants under his shoe and only feel satisfaction? Basta was no exception.

"Of course I can," he said with a mocking certainty in his voice, "And if Dustfinger isn't found, I will."

"Please," Dafne pleaded automatically, "Please don't..."

At the back of her mind she knew it would do no good. Capricorn didn't have a heart to appeal to. Begging hadn't changed his mind about Resa and it wouldn't change his mind about Basta. If anything she was providing him with entertainment. Knowing this, she fought to hold back her tears. They would just amuse the monster even further.

"Sir," Pietro startled her by speaking up. Capricorn's pronouncement had registered as a shock for him too but his voice was controlled, "Basta might have screwed up a lot lately but you can't deny he's devoted to you. Are you sure you'd want to rid yourself of such a loyal person?"

"What good is loyalty when the person is completely incompetent," Capricorn replied, "Why should you care anyway Pietro, you two aren't friends."

Pietro was pensive for a moment.

"No I suppose we aren't," he said finally.

His eyes travelled to Dafne before shifting back to Capricorn.

"If Dafne's allowed to see Basta, I can take her," he said.

"If you wish," Capricorn said unconcernedly, "Just bring her back before lunchtime."

Pietro swiftly ushered Dafne out of the room. The tears started pouring out of her as soon as they were out in the hallway, silent fear-filled tears. Pietro pushed a handkerchief into hands.

"Try not to fear _bella_. Dustfinger will be found."

"What if he's not?" she said fearfully, twisting the handkerchief in her agitation.

The tears started to fall harder. She didn't want Basta to die. She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't.

"He can't really hide with those scars_ bella_," Pietro said soothingly, "You need to think positively."

"Positively?" Dafne spluttered in a hysterical-edged voice, "There is no positive in this situation Pietro! Everything is completely screwed up!"

It wasn't just Basta who was in the crypt. Resa was too. Two people she loved. The thought of losing the both of them was just unbearable.

"You're safe from Cockerell," Pietro reminded her, "That's one positive."

He prised the handkerchief out her shaking hands and dabbed her tear-stained face like she was a child he was comforting. She did feel like a child at the moment, helpless and frightened. What was she going to do? She couldn't rely on the men finding Dustfinger to spare Basta's life. If she could get her hands on the crypt keys... But who had them right now. Flatnose? Or were they back in Mortola's clutches? There was no way of knowing. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"I hope you aren't too angry at me about what I had to say in there," Pietro murmured, "It was all to convince Capricorn to give you to me instead of Cockerell. Your reaction was part of that too. He might have passed on the idea if you'd seemed the slightest bit accepting of my proposal. That's why I didn't tell you anything beforehand. I knew you'd react that way since you don't want to go north. But I really think it's the safest place for you _bella_, away from Capricorn and Cockerell. As soon as Pumpkin works his way back into Capricorn's favour, he can come get you."

"How can he do that if he's dead Pietro?" Dafne hissed, grimacing at the awful words as she pushed his handkerchief away from her face. The tears had stopped but her heart was still beating frantically with fear. "Have you forgotten he might be executed tonight?"

"Might is not the same as definitely," Pietro told her calmly, "Dustfinger just needs to recaptured for Basta to be spared."

"Can you say that certain," Dafne said as a terrible thought occurred to her, "What if he's recaptured and Capricorn chooses to execute Basta anyway? You heard him in there, saying how useless and incompetent Basta is. What's to stop him from feeding him to the Shadow?"

By the solemn look on Pietro's face, she could see her fear wasn't unrealistic.

"You mustn't think like that," he said finally, "You have to have hope."

_You can't open a prison door with hope_, Dafne thought sorrowfully.

**To be continued...**

**Poor Dafferz. Poor Basta (who will be in the next chapter). And Pie's really a good guy at heart when he chooses to be. **

**In the book it says that when Elinor is taken to the crypt, Basta asks Cockerell if they had found Dustfinger yet. This led me to believe that Capricorn might have said that if Dustfinger wasn't found, Basta would take his place being executed. Therefore Basta would have spent the whole day praying that Dusty was found so he would be spared (not knowing that Cappy would have him executed regardless of Dusty being recaptured). **

**Franco is Pietro's second in command at the northern HQ. They aren't related but he and Pietro grew up together so they are pretty close. Franco was the mafia's torture expert so he's broken quite a few fingers in his time. Hence his suggestion to Pietro XD**

**I know Nico wasn't in this chapter D: But he's off comparing new phones with Dante or something. He'll appear soon, perhaps next chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**Author's Note: Another chapter. Sorry it took so long but sad chapters are hard to write D: Once again thank you for your reviews. And thanks to everyone who has put the story on their favourite or following list :D I apologise Nico fans. He isn't in this chapter but he will appear later on, soon! **

Pietro wasted no time taking Dafne to the entrance of the crypt. There was a lantern hanging on a hook. Pietro lit it for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Dafne shook her head. It was better for her to go alone. Pietro nodded in understanding.

"If you need me, just call. I'll wait for you here," he said gently, eyeing the murky staircase, "Watch your step _bella_."

Dafne took that advice and proceeded carefully down the stairs, into the dark. It was a heavy dark, cold and rank. It caught in her throat and chilled her bones.

The stairs ended and she held the lantern higher, casting light into the crypt, illuminating the bars. A set of clasping hands. A partially hidden washed out face.

"Basta!" her voice echoed off the walls.

The face moved, pressed itself more against the bars, eyes narrowed.

"Little mouse," he said in a voice that was hoarse, surprised. A tad alarmed, "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Dafne choked back a sob. If only she was here to spring him from this cell. But she had come without a key. "To see you," she managed.

"But how..." Basta asked as she made her way over to him, "Did you run away to come here?" he started shaking his head, "You should go before you get caught..."

"I'm allowed to be down here," Dafne told him, "I have Capricorn's permission." Those words tasted like ash in her mouth. Oh yes she had permission from the man who was keeping him locked down here, on death row.

"You've spoken to Capricorn?" Basta said, his hands rubbing the bars, "So he knows?" he hung his head, already knowing the answer, "Of course he does," his head jerked up, "Who's he going to give you to? Cockerell?" his voice cracked with distress, "I'm so sorry, little mouse, I'm so sorry..."

Dafne hushed him.

"He's not giving me to Cockerell. He's..." she paused, knowing that Basta wouldn't like her next words. She sighed, "He's given me to Pietro."

"Pietro?" Basta repeated slowly, stunned, "Why did he choose him?" there was anger creeping into his voice now.

"Pietro convinced him to... He did it to help," she added quickly at Basta's appalled expression, "To keep me safe. From Capricorn and Cockerell..."

"Oh I see," Basta said furiously, "Safe up north where you can be conveniently alone and he can try to charm you away from me!"

He started cursing Pietro and making death threats. Dafne vaguely wondered if Pietro could hear him upstairs.

"That's not going to happen," she cut over the top of him, "Ever. You're the only one I want to be with."

He really was. And she suddenly couldn't back tears anymore. She didn't want to lose him. She leaned against his prison and buried her face in her hands. Basta's fingers were immediately through the gap in the bars, stroking her hair.

"Oh dear heart don't cry," he said repentantly, "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you'd never abandon me for that idiot," he sighed, "And I admit you'll be safer up north. And it's not like it'll be permanent. I'll come get you once I've made up for losing Dirtyfingers... and the other things. Did Capricorn say when I'm to be let out?" he asked with hope in his voice.

That made telling him the truth all the worse. She lowered her hands and turned to face him fully, biting her lip hard.

"He says you won't be let out," she said in a trembling voice, "Until Dustfinger is found. If he isn't, he says you'll be..." she forced the word out, "Executed." She spoke it barely above a whisper but it resonated in the silence that followed.

"Executed," Basta echoed in disbelief, "Executed. But I'm his..." Second-in-command? Favourite? Adopted son? Whatever it was, Basta only said it in his head, "He wouldn't just..."

He looked at Dafne pleadingly. As if begging her to tell him this was a jest. She starred back at him sorrowfully. That was enough for him to start believing. He made a pitiful noise in his throat like a sob, collapsing against the bars. He stayed like a moment before anger pumped new life into him. He pushed off the bars to pace his cell,

"Damn it! Why did I get in the cell with him!" he shouted at the ceiling, "Why am I so..." he gave a snarl of frustration, grabbing his head with his fingers. His next words were more fearful than angry, "Executed."

Dafne watched, every part of her aching to hold him. If only these bars could simply disappear. If only such a thing could just happen.

"Only if Dustfinger isn't found," she said, trying to comfort him. But the words felt like a lie. She didn't trust Capricorn to not kill him regardless. Basta was not to know that though. He took hope from her words, lowering his hands,

"Well he should be found," he said, sounding desperate to convince himself, "How could he not? He sticks out like a sore thumb. I made sure of that. There's no place for him to hide," he nodded, drifting back over the bars, something she was grateful for. He put his hands around the bars and she stroked his fingers. He smiled, "Yes they'll find him little mouse."

Dafne nodded robotically in agreement. She felt like crying again but fought it. It would only upset him. Not that it mattered, he upset himself a moment later, when his certainty crumbled into doubt.

"Then again they are idiots," he said of the men, looking full of despair, "What if they don't catch him..."

He went to retreat back into his cell but Dafne caught hold of his hands, preventing him.

"I could try to steal the key from Mortola," she whispered, "Set you and Resa free..." she trailed off momentarily. Where was Resa? She had been too distracted by Basta to look for her. She wasn't sharing a cell with him. Dafne swung the lantern to glimpse another set of bars nearby. She was probably in there. She would go to her but not now. She turned back to Basta to finish, "We could make a break for it."

Basta already had a look of opposition on his face.

"No," he said fiercely, gripping her hands, "No. That would be suicide little mouse. Don't you dare try stealing the key. I don't want you thrown in here with me."

"And I don't want you to die," Dafne countered just as fiercely, "What if Dustfinger isn't found?"

Basta looked tense,

"I don't know," he said helplessly. Then a desperate hope gleamed into his eyes, "Maybe Capricorn will change his mind. I'm his second in command. I've served him since I was a boy. That has to count for something..."

"Not to Capricorn," Dafne hissed, "Wake up Basta, he isn't going to make a special consideration for you."

"He might," Basta insisted, "He might."

"He won't," Dafne said in a hard voice, "Basta please, you have to accept that this man you worship doesn't give a damn about you. If he did, you wouldn't be in this cell!"

Basta was silent. He didn't try to argue, as he had done countless times she'd tried to make him see the truth. He just hung his head, defeated.

"I'm sorry," she said, hating to make him hurt.

Basta looked at her and sighed,

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"For not taking you away from this place," he said, "If we had just left any of the times you asked..." he grimaced, looking not only guilty but regretful, "We could be living in that house with the horseshoe on the door right now. That's my fault little mouse. I kept telling you it was too dangerous but... Truthfully I was more scared to leave than anything. I've only known one kind of life and I wasn't ready to give it up for a completely different one. I lied when I said I wasn't stalling dear heart. I was. But now I wish I hadn't. I could have spared us a lot of suffering..."

He trailed off, looking wretchedly at the floor as if he were too ashamed to look at her. Dafne was a little hurt learning the truth but she didn't have it in her heart to be angry at him. She stroked his face as best she could with the bars in the way.

"Nevermind that," she said gently, "What's done is done and we can still leave. If you're ready now. I'll steal the key from Mortola. It's dangerous but we can't risk the men not finding Dustfinger..."

"Little mouse," Basta looked up at her forlornly, "It's all very well for you say 'I'll steal the key from Mortola'. But you can't just waltz into Mortola's room and take it off her..."

"I'll take her by surprise, knock her out and tie her up," Dafne said, trying to sound confident, "She's an old woman and I'm pretty strong."

Basta's mouth twitched in weak smile,

"You are strong dear heart. But even if you managed to do that, you won't be able to slip me and Resa past all the men."

"Pietro could help us," Dafne said off the top of her head, "He could tell everyone he's taking you down to the arena. That's where the execution, isn't it. That's next to the car park..."

"Pietro isn't going to risk his neck to save me little mouse," Basta said, his mouth twisted sourly, "If I'm dead, there's nothing standing in his way from pursuing you."

"Pietro isn't as horrible as that," Dafne said, "When Capricorn told us he might execute you, Pietro advised him against it..."

"Really?" Basta said, surprised, "Why?"

"He said it would be a waste to get rid of such a loyal person," Dafne replied, "Please let me ask him Basta. It won't hurt to ask. He's only upstairs."

Basta closed his eyes with a sigh,

"Alright, get him down here. I'd yell for him myself but I've already shouted myself hoarse."

So Dafne went to the foot of the staircase and called for Pietro. He made his way down, guided by the flame of his cigarette lighter.

"Quite a mess you've landed yourself in _amico_," he said as he regarded Basta in his cell rather solemnly.

Basta glared at him,

"Don't act like you care," he hissed.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here," Pietro replied, "Though I can't say I'm that happy with you at the moment," his expression hardened, "You do realise how much harm Dafne could have come to if Cockerell had gotten his hands on her. You should have thought of that before getting into the cell with Dustfinger. Your lucky I was able to convince Capricorn to give her me instead."

"Oh yes I'm so lucky you're in love with my girlfriend," Basta said sarcastically, "That's the only reason you did it."

"The reason doesn't matter," Pietro said, "The point is that she's safe. And you should be grateful, pumpkin."

"Don't call me pumpkin! How many times do I have to bloody repeat myself!"

"Enough!" Dafne intervened, "We're wasting time," she turned to Pietro, "I have something to ask you."

Pietro listened to her plan. By the end, he was frowning. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry _bella_," he said, "I can't do this for you. Helping prisoners escape would be a death sentence. And I don't fancy dying. My family wouldn't like the idea either. They are loyal to me. We'd end up in some shoot-out with Capricorn's other men. I don't want that."

"See little mouse," Basta said, "I told you he wouldn't help us."

"Not in a way that puts me at a disadvantage," Pietro corrected him, "I'll gladly look for Dustfinger so you avoid execution. I have my men searching for him. I'll join them once I take Dafne back to the house. We better be going," he glanced at Dafne apologetically, "It's almost lunchtime."

"I don't want to go," Dafne said, leaning against the bars, gripping Basta any way she could.

"You have to _bella_," Pietro said gently, "You don't want to anger Capricorn by not showing up with his lunch."

Dafne looked at Basta sorrowfully,

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't dear heart," Basta said in a strangely calm voice, "But you have to," he looked at Pietro, "There's one more way you can help me."

Pietro cocked his head slightly in curiosity,

"Yes?"

Basta sighed, looking at Dafne in a way that was sad but determined.

"I want you to take Dafne home to her village instead of up north."

Dafne stared at him in surprise. He smiled at her softly before shifting his gaze to Pietro.

"She wants to go home Pietro," he said, his voice firm but pleading, "She's been wanting that since I stole her away. So take her."

"Basta..." Dafne said, still shocked.

"I need to keep my promise little mouse," he told her.

"That promise was for us to leave together," she said.

"We'll be together soon enough," Basta said in a confident voice, "Don't you worry. Once Dustfinger's found, I'll be let out of this cell. And the next time I'm sent out of the village, I'll drive all the way to your old master's house."

"But what if..." Dafne began, thinking only if Dustfinger wasn't found, if Basta was only let out of the crypt to go to his execution.

Basta hushed her,

"Everything will be okay," he told her, "As long as Pietro promises me to do his part. Will you?" he asked Pietro in a somewhat threatening voice.

Pietro eyed him a moment, smiled faintly and nodded.

Basta gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. You can tell Capricorn she ran away from you. He'll have no reason not to believe you."

Pietro nodded in agreement.

"It's a plan then. We really have to go so I can look for Dustfinger," he said to Dafne.

"Can I just have a few minutes alone with Basta," Dafne asked.

"Don't take too long," Pietro said before flicking on his lighter to guide him upstairs, "Time is precious."

Oh she knew that cruel fact quite well.

Despite Basta's reassurances, he could still find himself on his way to meet the Shadow. Just like Resa. Her execution was a certainty.

"I have to talk to Resa," she told Basta in a slightly shaky voice.

He nodded and she slid away from his cell, over to the next one. There was Resa, pale but composed, perched on a stone coffin. She hopped off and came over to the bars as soon as she saw Dafne.

"Oh Resa," Dafne said mournfully, "Why didn't you escape when you had the chance?"

Resa seemed prepared for this question. She handed her a scrap of paper. Perhaps she had been writing while Dafne talked to Basta. There was more than one thing written on it but Dafne could see the part was meant for her.

_Meggie is my daughter. I couldn't leave without her._

"Your daughter, really?" Dafne said in surprise.

Resa nodded, looking happy despite the grimness of her situation.

"So Silvertongue is your..." Resa nodded before she could finish. She gestured for Dafne to turn the paper over.

_Mo will save us. _

Dafne bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Resa that her husband might be dead. That would break her heart and quash her hopes. She couldn't do it.

"I hope he does save you," she forced herself to say. She didn't know how he could, even if he was alive. He would need a SWAT team. Things looked very bleak. Tears pricked her eyes. "I don't want you to die Resa."

Resa smiled like a mother comforting a child. I'll be fine, the smile seemed to say. Dafne blinked back her tears, thinking no you won't, whilst simultaneously admiring her bravery. She didn't doubt her friend would stay brave until the end.

"I wish I could help you," she told her. How she wished that!

Resa mouthed something. It's. Okay. She understood she couldn't do anything for her. Dafne nodded though Resa's reassurance didn't make her feel any better.

"Dafne?" Basta called her name in a soft child-like way.

"I'm coming," Dafne said, though she felt torn about leaving Resa.

Resa tried to make it easier, nodding her head in Basta's direction as if to say, yes go. Their fingers caressed as Dafne handed back the paper. Resa's brave facade slipped, revealing the sadness underneath. But then she recovered with a smile. She retreated back into the shadow of her cell, trying to make it easier for Dafne again by pulling away first. Not that it was easy stepping away from her friend's cell. It was very hard.

Basta looked at her sympathetically when she returned to him.

"Come closer," he said and kissed her as best he could with the bars between them. The kiss wasn't comforting though. It made her fearful. What if the kisses he gave her down here were the last he ever gave her? She had once hated him but now the idea of losing him was the worst thing in the world. She gripped him through the bars, I won't let you die, she swore silently, I'll do whatever it takes, anything.

She couldn't rely on Dustfinger. Or Pietro. Or Silvertongue. Or Capricorn. In the end, it was up to her. Because none of them cared about Basta like she did.

"I love you," she told him with complete and utter surety.

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her. He made it a long kiss because his next words were, "You need to go little mouse."

Dafne nodded shakily. Yes she needed to go. She needed to do what she needed to do.

"Take the cat with you when you go," Basta said in an unsteady voice, "It'll end up shot without me around to protect it. Stupid thing."

Dafne stared at him tensely. She could see it in his eyes. He understood there was a real possibility he could die. He wasn't to know she wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll take him," she said, her face set with determination, "My brother loves cats. He'll love you too, no doubt about it. And we'll be happy living in our house with the horseshoe on the door. I'm sure of it."

Basta smiled at her tenderly, managing to mask any other emotion he was feeling.

"Yes little mouse."

She returned his smile and kissed him, savouring the sweetness of his mouth like a drink before entering a desert. Deserts were dangerous places to cross but people still reached the other side alive. People willing to fight against the odds. She was ready to fight too.

They caressed each other before Dafne returned to Pietro and the light of day. He kept making assurances about finding Dustfinger as he returned her to Capricorn's house. Dafne barely listened, too busy with her own plan. She entered the kitchen with a single purpose. She needed a knife.

**To be continued...**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**Author's Note: Hi guys, another chapter. Thank you for your reviews :D **

It wasn't too difficult getting her hands on a knife. She entered the kitchen at a time when Orlanda and the other maids were leaving to serve lunch in the church. Orlanda was urging them out the door more impatiently than usual. Dafne suspected it had a lot to do with Pietro. Orlanda probably expected to see him in the church. Only she wouldn't because Pietro was out looking for Dustfinger. Not that Dafne bothered to tell Orlanda this. She needed her to go, leaving the kitchen unsupervised.

Thankfully Mortola was elsewhere. But she wouldn't be for long so Dafne wasted no time picking up a knife. She felt the eyes of the remaining maids on her as she slipped it into her dress pocket. But none of them said a word. She realised they could easily tell Mortola when she appeared. But that was something she just had to chance. She picked up the tray with Capricorn's lunch and proceeded to his room.

Fear started to push through her resolve the closer she got to his door. She felt in her heart and in her throat and in her fingertips. What if she failed? Capricorn could kill her on the spot. Or have her executed alongside Basta. There would be no saving either of them then. And what if Pietro and the others did succeed in finding Dustfinger? What if she screwed up Basta's release by taking things into her own hands?

_No_, she told herself, _he isn't going to spare him. It doesn't matter if Dustfinger is recaptured or not. That won't matter to Capricorn_. So she had no choice. She had to kill him. Or at least try. _Be brave_, she thought as she reached the door. Brave like Judith and Charlotte Corday and Joan of Arc and countless other heroines. But it was impossible to banish fear completely as she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Hearing that deep voice was like hearing a dragon roar. It sent a shock wave through her. But she held firm, thinking of Basta and Resa and the Shadow. She gripped the knob and let herself into the dragon's lair.

"Why aren't you wearing your other dress?" was the first thing Capricorn said to her. He was already seated, waiting, disapproval in his pale eyes.

"Forgive me, but I thought black would be more appropriate to wear," Dafne spoke this prepared line as calmly as she could, "With the execution tonight..."

This wasn't the true reason. Hiding a knife in the other dress would have been impossible. It had no pockets.

Capricorn stroked his chin before nodding,

"Yes I suppose you're right. Black is the colour for mourning. I'll allow it," he beckoned her over.

Dafne was extremely conscious of the knife's weight as she walked towards him. She had checked beforehand that there was no noticeable bulge to give the knife away. But she couldn't help feeling paranoid in his presence. He was a master at observation after all. She couldn't help her slightly shaking hands as she laid everything out in front of him. Hopefully he would attribute this to the usual nervousness he inspired.

"How was your visit with Basta?" he asked, the distraction of his question causing her set his knife at an askew angle, "Did you bring him up to date on everything?"

"Yes," Dafne murmured, her fingers lingering on the knife as she straightened it. She could pluck it up and slam it into him. But the knife in her pocket was far sharper, "Everything."

She shuffled back a little so Capricorn could begin his meal.

"I expect he was quite upset," he said in a knowing tone.

He smiled when Dafne nodded, confirmation of Basta's anguish obviously pleasing him. Dafne's hands itched in anger, itching to stray to her dress pocket. Capricorn had started eating, perhaps it was time. While he was distracted. One of her hands started slowly creeping towards its destination. She froze when Capricorn stopped eating suddenly.

"He brought it on himself," he said aloud, and there was no confusion who he was talking about. There was no amusement in his voice. It was as hard as his gaze on her, "I gave him more opportunities than I've ever given anyone but he failed. Because of that, he's fully-earned his punishment."

Dafne was silent. She knew he was referring Basta's death by the Shadow. The ultimate punishment for failure. She shifted slightly, feeling the knife moving with her.

"Please sir, this talk about Basta, it's... upsetting to both of us," she said, "Could I please tell you a story instead. It's one I think you'd like..."

"Why would I like it?" Capricorn asked, his voice still hard.

"Well it's a sad story," Dafne replied.

Capricorn leaned back in his chair thoughtfully,

"Sad eh? Well I do find those sorts of stories amusing," he turned back to his lunch, "Go ahead then."

Dafne nodded, scrunching the fabric of her dress in determination, and began,

"Once there was a wolf..." she tried to make her voice clear and controlled, "Who came to a stream to drink. He spotted a little lamb drinking a short distance away," her fingers were slowly inching toward her pocket as Capricorn continued eating, "Wanting some excuse to eat him, he called to the little lamb. 'How dare you muddy the water I'm drinking!' 'But sir,' the little lamb protested, 'I cannot muddy your water, it runs down from you to me'," closer, closer, "Not to be deterred the wolf said, 'You called me insulting names last year!', the little lamb shook his head," almost there... "'That can't be sir, I'm only six months old'," she slid her hand inside her pocket, her fingers brushing the knife, "The wolf snarled at this, 'I don't care, if it wasn't you. It was your father!'" her hand wrapped around the handle, how fast her heart was beating and Capricorn was still focused on his meal, she could do this, "And the wolf pounced on the little lamb and gobbled him..."

Now! This was the moment. The knife was out and she was sailing with it, towards Capricorn...

But he became a blur of white and red and something hard slammed into her face. She hit the floor and before she could even attempt to get up, he was on top of her, seizing her arms.

She struggled, more out of instinct than anything. She was still dazed. She barely budged. He had too good a grip on her.

And her knife was gone. It must have been knocked out of her hand. She tried looking for it. Found it. But she couldn't reach it with her hands restrained. So it was useless. Useless against the man who had disarmed her so easily in the first place.

He now had her pinned underneath him as if she were a butterfly, staring down at her with his impassive face.

"You're right, I did enjoy that story," he said, "You're a good storyteller pigeon. A much better storyteller than an assassin," he leaned his face closer to her terrified one, "I bet you thought you were being subtle with those creeping fingers of yours. I bet you thought I'd never see you coming. But I did pigeon and now you're in big trouble..."

Dafne whimpered, a small sound to express the utter fear she was feeling. He was going to kill her. But how? Would he strangle her on the floor or feed her to the Shadow alongside the two people she had been trying to save.

"Before I do anything," Capricorn said, as if reading her mind, "I'm curious. What was your plan exactly, you'd kill me and then what? I don't have the key to the crypt. Mortola does."

Dafne was silent. Capricorn squeezed her arms impatiently. She winced.

"You better tell me. You don't want to make it any worse for yourself."

How is that possible? Dafne thought. You are going to kill me! But then, he could choose to make her death more drawn out and painful. So she began to speak,

"I was going to go to her afterwards, using your hunting gun to make her give me the key. I was going to tie her up and gag her..."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Capricorn interrupted, "Why kill me?"

"Revenge," Dafne said, finding the courage to look him in the eye.

She didn't mention her other reason. Without him, the men would look for another leader and this man could only be Pietro. He was second in command after all. He would call the execution off. She didn't want to implicate Pietro by pointing this out to Capricorn. Pietro had been unaware of her plan.

Capricorn was satisfied with her only having one answer.

"Well it looks like you won't be getting your revenge," he said, "But you will get to see your two loved ones die. You can watch Resa die knowing you failed to save her. You can watch Basta die knowing your little assassination attempt condemned him..."

That notion cut her deeply. That she would be responsible for Basta's death. But it wasn't true. It couldn't be true!

"You were going to kill him anyway!" she shouted, "I know you were."

"You know?" Capricorn repeated mockingly, "How is that when I never said it aloud," he laughed, "You'll never know for sure pigeon. And it will eat you up inside for as long as I let you live."

Dafne squirmed in frustration, trying not to listen. But it was so hard not to, his words burrowed under her skin like insects. She couldn't defend herself against him, mentally or physically.

"I hate you," she whispered, out of resentment and despair.

Capricorn chuckled,

"Of course you do," he said, "But hate is useless when you're too weak to do anything about it. And you are weak pigeon," a hint of disgust entered his voice, "Physically and emotionally, you're weak. That's why you can never beat me. The strong always defeat the weak..."

He rose to his feet, pulling her upright with him. She tried to resist but his vice-like grip ensured she failed.

"The strong make the rules and power is all that counts," Capricorn went on, though his tone was contemplative, "That's what my father used to always say."

Dafne was barely listening. She was staring at the knife on the floor with the utmost longing. If she could only break free and make a lunge for it... Then she would show Capricorn who was weak.

"Think you have a shot do you," Capricorn said, observing the direction of her gaze. Dafne cursed her lack of subtlety.

Capricorn tugged her over to where the knife lay.

"How about this," he said, "I'll let you go and we'll see who can get the knife first."

Dafne stared at him in surprise. Why would he take such a risk?

"A few conditions though," Capricorn went on in a pleasant tone, "If you do reach for the knife but fail to kill me, I'll have Basta tortured..."

He smiled as she flinched.

"Alternatively, if you don't reach for the knife, I'll consider letting Basta off the hook if Dustfinger is found."

Dafne stared at him, torn between hope and mistrust. The latter feeling prevailed.

"I don't believe you."

Capricorn shrugged,

"That's your choice. I'm still going to torture Basta if you reach for the knife."

Dafne bit her lip. She did believe him about that. Damn him and his sick psychological game. What was she going to do?

"I hope you've made up your mind," Capricorn said, "Because I'm letting you go now."

And he did, his fingers slipping away from her and suddenly she was free. Free to lunge for the knife...

But she didn't move. It was fear holding her back, fear of failure, fear of Basta being harmed...

Still her hands twitched. She was letting an opportunity slip through her fingers. She wouldn't get another shot at killing Capricorn...

_Do it! Do it! Quick before he gets his hands on it!_

Capricorn was already bending down, his fingers almost touching the handle.

Dafne dived...

But it was too late. Her fingers found air and Capricorn held the blade to her throat.

"I win," he said.

The blade scraped Dafne's throat as she uttered a sob.

"See you are weak," Capricorn said, his voice quiet but triumphant, "You could have killed me but you hesitated – you hesitated out of your love for Basta. You didn't want to be responsible for his torture. Your love for him makes you weak. It made you fail. And Basta will be tortured because you reached for the blade..."

"Please," Dafne begged, "Please don't have him tortured."

"Ah pleading, the useless weapon of the weak," Capricorn said with a sneer, "Get up."

Dafne rose on shaky legs, the knife still at her throat.

"Go get one of my ties," Capricorn ordered her, "Hurry up," he said when Dafne looked at him with confusion, "If you want Basta to avoid torture, you better do as I say, quick smart."

Dafne backed away from the knife and obeyed – what choice did she have – fetching what he wanted.

Capricorn was sitting in his armchair now, toying with the blade that might have ended his life. He stowed it in his jacket as Dafne approached. He took the tie from her then instructed she kneel in front of him with her hands together. Dafne complied, her unease inclining sharply as he started binding the tie around her wrists.

"A precautionary measure," Capricorn said when she asked rather fearfully for explanation, "It would unwise for me not restrain my assassin's..." he said that word so mockingly, "hands. Hold still, I'm almost done... There. Tight enough?"

"Yes," she said in a tremulous voice. The tie was digging into her skin.

"Good," Capricorn said approvingly, "Now I want to tell you a story pigeon. You told me one earlier so now it's my turn. It's about a little boy who had a rather brutal man for a father. He was a blacksmith but he liked beating his son more than he liked hammering at the forge," Capricorn's voice was hard and dark, almost angry, as he told this tale, "He beat his son whenever he cried or showed weakness. He beat him unconscious to make him strong..."

Capricorn's hand encircled around her bound wrists like an extra manacle.

"He made the boy play with hot coals too," he went on, "hot coals that made his hands burn and blister. The pain was quite horrific..."

He reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand. Not for the knife but for a cigarette lighter. Its appearance just added to the Dafne's sense of foreboding about the entire situation. Foreboding which quickened to fear as Capricorn clicked that little flame into being.

"I don't have any hot coals," he murmured, studying the flame, "So this will have to suffice, to give you some idea of the pain..."

Dafne shook her head wildly, trying to jerk away. But Capricorn's grip on her wrists was too strong.

"You're too weak to get away from me pigeon, we've already established that," he said sounding almost bored, "And if you don't want me to torture Basta, you'll accept this punishment," he smiled, "After all this isn't going to kill you, just hurt you a lot. But you're not allowed to scream. You see, the boy's father always beat him if he screamed out in pain. So if you scream, I'll torture Basta anyway."

Dafne gaped at his incomprehensible cruelty but she ceased struggling. There was no point. She couldn't get away and she didn't want Basta to be tortured. So she opened her trembling hands when Capricorn asked and screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the onslaught of the flame. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper as she felt the flame being waved under palms. The heat was uncomfortable and frightening but not painful, not yet.

The heat got brighter and brighter and then she started to feel it. Pain, bearable at a first, but it didn't take long to balloon out of control. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

She couldn't scream. She wasn't allowed to scream.

But the pain, the pain!

Enough, she wanted to yell, please, stop.

But she didn't dare open her mouth. She knew she would scream.

How she hated Capricorn. Hated...

Pain in her hands, pain in her head...

Don't scream. Don't scream...

And in the end she didn't.

By some small act of mercy, she was delivered into unconsciousness.

**To be continued...**

**Poor Dafferz D: She epically failed at being an assassin. And of course Cappy wasn't going let something like that slide. He's an evil (insert choice of words here). But at least she ain't dead, my poor Daffy duck.**

**The story Dafne told Cappy is one Aesop's fables. The Wolf and the Lamb. The moral of the fable is "any excuse will serve a tyrant". I think this is quite relatable to Cappy. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**Author's Note: Okay, major angst chapter which is why it took me so long to write. It's easier to write happy fluffy stuff. Enjoy (if you can actually enjoy angst?) Thank you once again to my reviewers and readers. Thank for sticking with me for 75 chapters! A few more and we will reach the ending.**

Dafne stirred and blinked her eyes. She slowly saw the ceiling above her, felt the bed beneath her. She turned her head to see more beds. She wasn't in Capricorn's bedroom anymore. It was one of the maid bedrooms.

"Oh you're awake," a relieved voice startled her. She went to sit up and cried out in pain. It was her hands. She crumpled back to her lying position. "Sorry," the voice apologised quickly, "I didn't mean to frighten you _bella_. Let me help you."

She felt Pietro rise from the side of her bed. He put his arms around her and heaved her into a sitting position.

"Thanks," Dafne murmured in a tight voice, staring at her hands. They had been bandaged so she couldn't see the damage. But it had to be bad if there was this much pain.

"Orlanda treated them while you were out," Pietro said as he resumed sitting on the bed, "She gave me these to give you. To help with the pain."

He showed her the pills and she opened her mouth so he could pop them in.

"Hopefully they'll kick in straight away," Pietro said as she finished swallowing the last one, "You must be in a lot of pain."

Dafne nodded with a slight whimper. Pietro watched her with concern. Then he looked away for a moment and sighed,

"Why did you do it? You must have known the chances of killing him were slim to none," his voice was quiet with reproach.

"He was going to kill Basta," Dafne said in a slightly shaking voice, "He still is."

The pain in her heart overwhelmed the pain in her hands. She was going to lose Basta. She had failed. She started to cry. Pietro made a noise of sympathy but otherwise stayed silent. That made her cry harder. His silence meant it was true. Basta was going to die.

No. She began shaking her head. She wouldn't accept it. There had to be some way to save him, save Resa too, some way. One way...

"Please Pietro," she looked at him with tears in her eyes and desperation in her voice, "I couldn't kill Capricorn but one shot from your lupara and he'd be dead. You could take over as leader. The men would accept it..."

"Some of them yes," Pietro interrupted, "But not all. There would be people who wouldn't want to follow me. Cockerell, Flatnose, Sergio, Mortola. It wouldn't be a smooth takeover. There could be bloodshed and I don't want any of that blood belonging to my family," he looked at her with a sad tenderness, "I like you _bella_ but my family has to take priority over a woman who wants to ride off into the sunset with someone else."

His words were a crushing blow but Dafne understood where he was coming from, and had no way to argue.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said. She could tell he meant it but it didn't comfort her. He had been her only hope of saving Basta. She couldn't save him herself. Not with two burned hands. No weapon. No key. No help.

It was more rage she felt than despair in that moment. Rage at being completely helpless.

"It's not fair!" she shouted, "I love him and I can't save him! I can't..."

Her ability to speak broke down and she just sobbed. Sobbed because she could do nothing else.

Pietro tried to put his arm around her and she shoved him away - seething at the pain it caused her hands to do so. He had refused to help her and she couldn't stand to have him touch her, not even to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry things have turned out the way they are _bella_," Pietro said sounding slightly wounded, "Truly I am. I have no desire for to Basta die..."

"But you'll stand by and let it happen," Dafne glared at him with condemnation.

Pietro sighed,

"Yes I will. For the sake of my family and also because Basta would do the same in my shoes. He wouldn't go out on a limb to save me from death. He doesn't expect me to act any differently. He didn't ask me to save him when I went to see him again. He only wanted me to save you."

"Me?" Dafne said, "But I'm not the one getting executed."

Pietro looked at her solemnly,

"Not tonight no but someday. Capricorn isn't going to let you live into old age now you've tried to kill him. He's refusing to let me take you up north. He told me that after the execution, you're going to be locked up somewhere until he decides the Shadow needs another feeding."

Fear clutched Dafne's chest. She should have known Capricorn wouldn't have been satisfied with just burning her hands. But she was still shocked to learn of her death sentence.

"But why not execute me alongside Basta?" she stuttered. If she was going to die, she wanted to die with him, with Resa.

"Capricorn said that would be too merciful, letting lovers die together," Pietro answered, "He said you would suffer more watching Basta die, reliving it until your time comes to die," Dafne could hear the disapproval in Pietro's voice as he said this. He put his hand on Dafne's shoulder. This time she didn't knock it away, "But I'm not going to let you die _bella_. I promised Basta I'd help you escape and I will."

"How?" How would he be able to help her escape and not Basta?

"You were out for a long time," Pietro started by saying, "People have already started moving down to the arena. Orlanda was supposed to take you along with the other maids but you were still sleeping. So I offered to bring you myself," he smiled briefly, "Of course she said yes. Once we leave the house, I'll take you as far as I can to road leading out of here. You know where that is?"

Dafne nodded, there were questions on her tongue but Pietro didn't give her a chance to say them.

"Good. You'll have to make it the rest of the way yourself. There won't be many men walking around soon. They'll be at the arena. And you don't have to worry about the guard in the church tower. It's Carlo. He won't raise the alarm if he spots you. You'll still have to be careful to avoid anyone on the ground. But once you reach the road, you'll be fine."

"What about the guard at the bridge?"

"Oh he won't give you any trouble. It's Nico," Pietro told her, "But once you reach him, don't stop, I want you to get as far away from the village as you can. To the next village if you can make it. Tomorrow I'll make the excuse that I have to leave because Gabby is demanding I come home. We'll pick you up, wherever you are, and take you to your village."

He sounded so confident of the plan succeeding. But there was something he hadn't mentioned.

"Capricorn is going to be upset when you turn up without me," she said, "And he isn't going to believe that I got the better of you."

Pietro didn't look that worried.

"I'll tell him Dustfinger appeared out of nowhere, I had to let go of you to give chase," he smiled, "He's still missing so my story is plausible. I'll say that I lost you both in the woods. Capricorn won't be happy but he'll let me live. I've never failed him before. And I'm the best person to run things up north. He knows that so I should be fine."

Dafne nodded distractedly.

Yes Pietro would be fine. It was Basta who wouldn't be fine. How could she escape the village leaving him behind to die? She started shaking her head.

"I can't do it Pietro," she said, "I can't abandon Basta to die."

"You have to _bella_," Pietro said, his voice sympathetic but firm, "This is our only shot at getting you out of the village. The alternative is watching him die then dying yourself. You can't want that for yourself. Basta doesn't. He wants you to go back to your normal life."

"Without him," she said in small mournful voice.

"He said it's probably for the best," Pietro told her, "That he wouldn't be much good at honest life. He said he'd rather die than end up disappointing you."

Dafne grimaced hearing this.

"The idiot, what a stupid thing to say," she said somewhat angrily, "How could he disappoint me if he at least gave it a good try. He might have even surprised himself," she hung her head, all the anger in her voice dissipating, leaving only sorrow, "But I guess we'll never find out."

Tears flowed as she mourned all the things that would never happen. Basta would never get to meet Signor Orazio. He would never see Silvio again, if the boy was where he was supposed to be. They would never live together in her rented house and nail a horseshoe to the door. She would never help him find a job, one he might actually enjoy. She would never teach him to write anything other than his name, or tell him any more stories.

The list of nevers seemed so painfully endless.

She wouldn't even get to...

She looked up at Pietro with a desperate expression.

"Is there any chance of sneaking me into the crypt to see him one last time?"

She couldn't leave without seeing him.

"I'm sorry _bella_," Pietro said, "but that would be impossible. He's already been taken to the arena."

Dafne couldn't help a sob escaping from her mouth.

She wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Basta.

"He told me some things to tell you," Pietro said softly, "Since he knew you wouldn't be able to see each other."

Dafne stared at him with pained eyes.

"Tell me," she said in an almost fearful voice. Tell me even though it will hurt.

"He's sorry for what Capricorn did to you," Pietro began, "He knows you did it to save him. He said you were very brave..."

Dafne tried to smile but ended up wincing.

_Brave but I failed_, she thought, _I failed and now you'll die..._

Pietro paused, seeing the distress on her face. She nodded for him to continue.

"He's also sorry for putting you through all this hell by kidnapping you," Pietro smiled lightly, "But he's sort of glad he did because you turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him..."

Dafne bit her lip. Those words were so moving but she could only feel heartache at hearing them.

"He hopes you have a nice life, because he loves you and wants you to be happy little mouse... he told me to call you that from him."

Little mouse. She would never hear him call her that again, that name that had used annoyed her so much. Now there were no words she wanted to hear more coming out his mouth, no other words except I love you but she wouldn't hear them either, not from him, ever again...

She could dimly feel Pietro massaging her shoulder, to comfort her. But she felt no comfort, just overwhelming sadness and the pain in her heart, far more piercing than the dulled pain in hands.

"He wanted me to give you these as well," Pietro's voice sounded far away even though he was right next to her.

She watched him dig two items out of his jacket pocket and place them in her lap. She grimaced at the familiarity of the small tin. Inside were the leaves that made Basta's kisses so wonderfully sweet. She tore her gaze away, not able to bear looking at it. She would never taste his kisses again.

There was a folded piece of paper too. She picked it up, ignoring the escalating pain in her hands as she unfolded it clumsily. Two names in two sets of handwriting stared back at her, triggering the memory of the night she had taught him to write his name – on this very piece of paper. She thrust it at Pietro.

"Fold this please," she said in a barely comprehensible voice. Take it before I weep all over it.

"We need to leave soon _bella_," Pietro told her gently as he did as she asked.

Dafne picked up the peppermint tin and held it to her nose. She could smell the peppermint but it did nothing to comfort her. This tin of leaves was no substitute for Basta. Neither was the piece of paper in Pietro's hands. Yet she was taking these things with her while she left the man she loved to die.

Even though Basta wanted her to do this, she felt despicable.

But she knew she had no other choice. She couldn't save him and she couldn't bear to see him die. Or Resa. Her heart would break, though it was breaking already.

"Dafne?" Pietro said as she had not given him a response.

She gave him one now, nodding her head sadly and moving off the bed. Pietro gave a small sigh of relief at this gesture of acquiescence. He rose to his feet and helped her slip the tin and paper into her dress pocket. He took a mobile phone from his jacket.

"We'll call you on this tomorrow so you can tell us where you are," he said and dropped that inside her pocket as well.

He waited for Dafne to nod in understanding before they left the room, Pietro leading the way. He stopped at every corner to glance around it. Dafne presumed he was looking for Mortola. She must still be in the house. But they didn't see her or anyone else until they stepped out the front door and saw the group of guards outside. None of them were Pietro's relatives and even more unfortunately, one of them was Cockerell. He gave Dafne a nasty smile,

"How are your paws pussycat?" he jeered, eyeing her bandaged hands gleefully, "I bet they hurt like hell after having the boss toast them the way he did," he chuckled, "But not to worry, when Basta's getting eaten by the Shadow, you'll forget all about your hands."

Dafne glared at him with utter hatred as he laughed along with some of the other men.

"Speaking of hands," Pietro said in a calm yet slightly raised voice in that silenced the lot of them rather quickly, "Cockerell, do you know how Sergio ended up with a broken arm."

Cockerell didn't answer. He wore a scowling expression but couldn't hide the anxiety flickering in his eyes.

"He ended up with a broken arm..." Pietro said when he was met with silence, "because he did something to Dafne I took offense to. So I would apologise for those insensitive remarks, otherwise I'll break your arm."

The fear danced on Cockerell's face. He glanced quickly at his companions. It was likely their presence which persuaded him to reach for the gun slung around his shoulder instead of apologising. He probably didn't want to appear weak in front of them.

"I'd like to see you try," he glared at Pietro, "Take one step and I'll shoot you."

Far from looking afraid, Pietro just laughed,

"How cowardly you are, threatening to shoot me when I don't have a gun in my hand. A real man would challenge me to a duel," smiling, he stroked the side of his jacket where his lupara was concealed, "But you won't because you know you'd lose, being the pathetic shot you are."

"Pathetic shot?" Cockerell shouted, his face red with anger, "I'm the one who shot Silvertongue. I hit him and now he's dead. How's that for a pathetic shot.""

Silvertongue was dead? Dafne's heart went out to Resa. Her husband was dead and wouldn't be coming to saving her...

"We don't know that for sure," Pietro said, "We haven't found his body."

"That's because the old woman buried him somewhere," Cockerell snarled, "She said he died from the gunshot!"

"Convenient for you if we all believe her," Pietro said.

_I really hope she was lying, _Dafne thought as Cockerell was seething. He turned his head away from Pietro, as if he couldn't stand to look at him since he had no way to verify the old woman's story.

Something caught his eye in the direction he was looking and he started to grin.

"You want proof I'm not a pathetic shot," he said in a low voice and one of his hands left his gun to point, "How about I shoot that cat over there?

Dafne's heart leapt with fear as she recognised the cat moving in the shadows. It was Ignazio. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cockerell move to aim his gun.

"Stop!" she cried, "Don't shoot him!"

Pietro had his hand on her hand since leaving the house, to give the appearance she was his prisoner. But his hold wasn't tight, making it easy to wrench free as she did now. She started hurrying towards Ignazio. She heard Cockerell cursing her, telling her to get out of the way. But she kept going, despite the fact she was in his sights. Pietro wouldn't let him shoot her. Cockerell probably knew Capricorn wanted her alive for the execution anyway. She heard him grumbling as Pietro ordered him to lower his weapon.

She slowed her pace, not wanting to startle Ignazio by approaching him too quickly. She didn't want him to run off. He had noticed her coming and was watching her. She called his name gently, hoping he would recognise her. They hadn't seen each other a while. She stooped down a short distance from him,

"Come here Nacy," she said in a coaxing voice, "Come here."

To her relief the cat prowled out of the shadows and brushed up against her. She drew him up in her arms immediately, ignoring the flare of pain in her hands. She hugged him to her chest. The cat squirmed a little but she was not going to let go.

"Settle down," she whispered, dipping her head to put her cheek on his head, "I'm taking you to Netta. She'll be so happy to see you. And Silvio."

Her eyes started to feel hot with oncoming tears. Silvio wouldn't be happy. He would be devastated about Basta...

"Dafne," she turned as Pietro called to her, "We need to get going. Bring the cat if you like."

He had started walking over to her. Dafne blinked back her tears and went to meet him. He stroked the cat's head before taking hold of her arm once more.

"See you at the execution," Cockerell called cheerfully as they set off. But that was all he said as Pietro gave him a glance over his shoulder.

"I suppose you would object to me breaking his arm," he said in a disappointed tone, "You were appalled at me breaking Sergio's."

"What good would come from breaking his arm," Dafne replied quietly, "It won't stop the execution. It won't stop Basta and Resa dying," she stopped and held Pietro's gaze, "There's only one thing I'd ask of you Pietro and it isn't to break Cockerell's arm."

Pietro looked at her solemnly,

"I know."

"Then please do it," Dafne begged him, "Please kill him!"

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed. She clung to hope until he opened his eyes and saw the apology shining in them.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't. I've already explained why."

Dafne looked down at Ignazio, hugging the cat tighter though it did nothing to comfort her as she began to despair once more.

Later, when they reached an empty crossroad where they would part ways, she felt the urge to beg Pietro one more time. But she knew the answer would be the same so she bit her tongue as Pietro gave her directions, just so she could be sure of the route. She repeated it in a monotone voice at his insistence. Afterwards he nodded, satisfied.

"Be careful _bella_," he said.

Dafne nodded, still biting her tongue but pleading with her eyes.

_Please kill Capricorn Pietro. Please save Basta._

Pietro's face staring back at her was rather somber. If he understood the plea in her eyes, he made no acknowledgement of it.

"You better get going," he said, "While there's no one around."

Dafne turned and started walking away from him. She didn't say goodbye, unsure if it was out of resentment or the fact she would see him again. Pietro wasn't the man she would be losing tonight. But she tried to keep her grief at bay. She needed to concentrate on her surroundings to avoid running into any men. She listened hard for any noise signalling they were nearby. Then she started to hear the music. It was obvious where it was coming from and it turned her stomach. Something for the crowd to listen to before the real show started.

Other noises reached her ears over the music. It was the sound of men's voices and their boots on the cobblestones. She took cover in the darkness between two derelict houses. The men didn't see her as they ran past, shouting at each other to hurry up. That kind of talk caused Dafne to panic. Was the execution was about to start? What other reason would they have for rushing? But she could still hear the music as she emerged from her hiding place. It was continued playing even as she reached the road leaving the village.

She stared down the dark road hedged by forest. Freedom lay ahead of her, the freedom she had wanted for so long. But the man she wanted to share it with lay behind her, locked in a cage probably, about to die once the horrible music stopped and a little girl summoned a monster. How could she turned her back and walk away?

Because he wanted her to. Because she had no possible way of saving him.

Those justifications didn't make her feel any less terrible but she did start to walk. Each step was leaden with grief and tears sprung into her eyes but she kept walking down that dark lonely road.

**To be continued...**

**Okay I'm hoping no one hates Dafferz after this. Really hoping. I mean what else could she do? Watch Basta and Resa be killed then die herself? You can tell how heart-broken she is. **

**I hope you don't hate Pie either for refusing to save Basta. Would you save the boyfriend of the girl you were in love with just so they could live happily ever after? Pie isn't completely selfless. But he does put his family first and would never risk their lives unnecessarily. **

**Of course Cappy will be pretty p*ssed when Pietro tells him Dafne escaped. He might not even believe his story but he wouldn't be able to prove Pie is lying. And he won't execute him as he and his family are useful. He wouldn't call off the execution just to look for Dafne either. He doesn't see her as any kind of threat and probably thinks she might be caught later or die in the forest. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 **

**Author's Note: Another chapter yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and said they thought Dafne was brave :) **

It was hard to see the road ahead of her in the dark. Dafne navigated by the crunch of the gravel under her shoes. She knew she had reached the bridge when a beam of light hit her.

"You made it," Nico sounded rather relieved. He lowered the flashlight and made his way over to her.

Dafne gave a small nod. Yes she had made it. But she wasn't feeling particularly victorious. How could she celebrate this moment when back at the village, Basta and Resa were about to be...

"I'm sorry Dafne," Nico said, causing her to focus on him. He was close enough for her to see his expression was as sympathetic as his tone. Dafne knew he could only be expressing condolences about Basta.

It was considerate of him but Dafne found herself growing angry.

_Yes you and Pietro are both sorry he's going to die but you won't lift a finger to save him._

She hadn't failed to notice that Nico had a shotgun slung over his shoulder. A shotgun he could use to kill Capricorn...

But she couldn't blame Nico for not acting to save Basta. He was no killer. She had no idea what he was even doing with a gun in the first place.

"I've never seen you with a gun before Nico," she said quietly.

"Oh," Nico glanced at the weapon over his shoulder, "I don't usually carry one. This is Massimo's. It's to make me look the part," he toyed with the strap as he confessed, "It isn't even loaded."

Dafne reacted to this news with disappointment. If the gun wasn't loaded, she couldn't take it off Nico and race to the arena to shoot Capricorn herself. She would have done that despite the odds of missing since she had never shot a gun before. At least there would have been a slight chance of her succeeding. But without a loaded gun, she couldn't even try.

Even with the mobile phone, she knew it would be useless calling the police. Capricorn controlled the local police. She didn't see the use of calling the military police either. A distress call about a man executing people using a monster would be dismissed as a hoax. Even if she made up a more believable story, the village was an obscure location. It would probably take ages just to reach it. By the time they did, the execution would be over.

She felt tears in her eyes again. What a pathetic heroine she'd make, unable to do anything except cry. Cry and be comforted by people like Nico who put his arms around her. But being in Nico's arms just made her more upset, thinking how Basta would never hold her again. Thankfully Ignazio, not liking the feeling of being squashed between two people, started squirming. Nico detached himself without Dafne having to say anything. Apart from murmuring thank you for his kindness. He gave her a subdued smile, stroking Ignazio's head in apology.

As he did, Dafne suddenly became aware of the silence. She couldn't hear the music, the music that had still been faintly audible as she had walked along the road. Panic rose in her chest. Had the execution started? She looked up. There was no monster towering over the trees, just night sky. But perhaps the Shadow wouldn't be big enough to be glimpsed from this distance. Then the only way of knowing it was over would be if the crowd cheered loudly enough.

But no cheers reached her ears as she kept staring into the night sky, just a distant ringing sound.

"Can you hear that?" Nico asked.

Dafne looked at him,

"The ringing?"

"Yeah," Nico was frowning with concentration, "It must be the church bell."

"Why would it be ringing?" Dafne asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Nico said, "It's only rung as an alarm," he tilted his head thoughtfully, "Maybe Carlo spotted that Dustfoot guy..."

"Dustfinger."

That was a possibility. He was still on the loose. Would the execution be put on hold while the men tried to catch him? What did it matter was Dafne's next thought. Sooner or later the proceedings would resume and the two people she loved would die. Perhaps Dustfinger would be joining them.

"I think it's best you keep going," Nico told her, "If the alarm is for that guy, the men might come looking for him this way. We don't want them catching you instead."

"Alright I'll go," Dafne said. But she had a request to make before she went, one she struggled to say due its painful nature, "Could you phone me... phone me when you find out..." her voice was shaking along with the rest of her, "that Basta is..."

Dead. She wanted Nico to call her sometime in the night to say Basta was dead yet she couldn't speak the word herself. She knew such a request sounded defeatist, as if she had accepted the inevitability of Basta's death. She still desperately hoped that Pietro would intervene. But if he didn't and Basta died along with Resa, she wanted to be told sooner rather than later.

"I'll call you," Nico said, needing no explanation at all.

Dafne was grateful for that, and she knew he would keep his promise. So she continued walking down that dark lonely road, dreading the sound of a ringtone playing a death knell for Basta and Resa. She tried not to imagine a cloud of volcanic ash, for this was how she envisioned the Shadow, swallowing them, filling their lungs, choking them to death...

She fought to dispel the imagery by concentrating on revenge. She wouldn't allow Capricorn to go unpunished for his crimes. Once she was reunited with Signor Orazio, she would contact the military police. Tell them about the criminal organisation operating in an abandoned village. She would say the crime boss had a chemical weapon. That was more believable than saying he had a smoke-monster. They would take Capricorn down. His reign of murder, arson and extortion would end. The thought filled her with determination but also despair. However much good it did, his downfall would come too late to save Basta and Resa.

She felt the phone jostling in her pocket, clinking against the peppermint tin. The sound was unsettling given the symbolism of the items. But then she heard a more disturbing sound. A car! She whirled around to see the glow of headlights in the distance. She hastened to get off the road before it came any closer. She squatted behind a tree, her heart hammering in her chest.

This had to be a search party. Were they looking for her or Dustfinger? What did it matter who they were after? She couldn't let them catch her.

She held her breath as the car flew past her hiding spot. She barely had time to exhale in relief before another car came hurtling past. Followed by another. And another. The cars kept on coming, all of them travelling rather fast. She jumped as she felt the phone vibrating in her pocket. Bundling Ignazio under one arm, she dug the phone out with trembling fingers.

"Yes?" she could hear the fear in her voice as she answered it, knowing it could be Nico with the terrible news.

But it wasn't Nico on the other end.

"Dafne, are you on the side of the road?" Pietro's voice came through fast and urgent.

"No I'm hiding behind a tree. All these cars are..."

"I know," Pietro interrupted, "Everyone's leaving the village. I'll explain but I need you to get back on the roadside so we can pick you up."

"What if someone else pulls over to capture me?" Dafne asked, hesitant to leave her hiding place.

"Trust me they won't," Pietro said, "The men are only interested in getting away from the village. Now hurry, we don't want to drive past and miss you."

Dafne did as he asked, though her fear of capture hadn't completely vanished. She flinched as she was illuminated by an approaching car's headlights. But the car didn't stop. It rocketed past her as if she was invisible. With a sigh of relief she turned her attention back to the phone poised at her ear. Pietro was still on the other end, waiting for her to confirm her whereabouts.

"I'm here. Tell me what's going on," she demanded, "Why is everyone..." she tensed as she spotted another car in the distance, "leaving?"

"Because of the Shadow," Pietro said, "The girl read him out different to how she was supposed to. She was controlling it with what she was saying, turning it against Capricorn. She was about to order to it to kill him I think..." the car zoomed noisily past, drowning out Pietro's voice for a few seconds, "... turned up out of the blue and took over from her..."

"Wait, who?" Dafne interrupted, having not caught the name.

"Silvertongue," Pietro said, "He showed up and ordered the Shadow to kill Capricorn."

The words hit Dafne with the shock of icy water.

"Capricorn's dead," she uttered in an incredulous voice.

She couldn't quite believe it. The evil man she had wished dead for so long was actually dead. But it had to be true. Pietro had no reason to lie. It seemed obvious now why the men were running away. They had been afraid of Silvertongue turning the Shadow on them. Her mind jumped worriedly to Basta. If any of the men had earned Silvertongue's enmity, it was him. What if Silvertongue had ordered the Shadow to kill him next?

"Pietro, is Basta okay?" her voice was full of panic, "Where is he?"

_Please say he's got away like the rest of you_, she prayed in her mind, _please say he's travelling in his own car and that's why you're calling me since he doesn't have a phone!_

Pietro didn't answer straight away. The silence was nerve-wracking. If he had good news, he wouldn't hesitate like this...

"I'm sorry Dafne," he said finally in a soft and regretful, "He's no longer with us..."

Dafne felt the sensation of a lance piercing her chest. It knocked the air out of her lungs and the phone slipped through her fingers. She gasped for air as the terrible knowledge pounded in her head. Basta was dead. She had lost him forever. Her heart didn't shatter like glass, it popped in one instant, like a balloon, and grief spilled into the void, a heavy grief she couldn't support on her jelly legs. She sunk to the ground and curled up with Ignazio against her chest.

The phone was lying beside her but she was numb to its presence, just as she was numb to everything else around her. Even the cat. She didn't think of him as she wet his fur with her tears. Her only thoughts were of Basta, nothing else. She completely forgot about the car coming to pick her up. It wasn't until it pulled up alongside her that she detached herself from her grief, only a little, to focus on the man getting out.

"Dafne," Pietro said in a soft pitying voice. She was still on the ground and he bent down to her level. He reached for her shoulder, "I'm really am sor..."

"Tell me what happened," she cut him off. There was accusation in her voice. Why hadn't he done anything to stop Silvertongue killing Basta.

Pietro frowned a little but nodded,

"In the car."

"No," she said stubbornly, "Right now."

He sighed, glancing at the car before turning back to her,

"When Silvertongue ordered the Shadow to kill Capricorn, he said something about the men disappearing," there was awe in Pietro's voice, perhaps even fear, "Then about half of them did. Vanished in thin air, just like that..." he shook his head, composing himself, "I didn't see Basta disappear," he went on solemnly, "I wasn't looking in his direction at the time. But I looked for him afterwards. There was no sign of him... I'm sorry."

Dafne didn't respond to his condolences. She was too busy analysing what had just been revealed to her. If Basta had disappeared, his death was not so concrete. You could disappear and still be alive, somewhere else. Could Silvertongue bring him back, make him reappear? She dared hope this was possible.

She got to her feet.

"I need to see Silvertongue," she said, looking in the direction of the village, "Maybe he can bring Basta back."

Pietro picked his phone off the ground before straightening,

"Even if that were possible, I don't think Silvertongue would agree to do it. He'd prefer Basta to stay vanished like the others."

"I know," Dafne said, "But the mute prisoner. Resa. She's actually Silvertongue's wife. She'll convince him for me. I'm her friend. Please Pietro, take me back to the village. I can't leave without asking."

She watched him intently, waiting for his answer. Even if he said no, she was resolved to walk back on her own. Still she hoped he would say yes.

"Surely you're not considering it," Dafne was surprised to see Orlanda's head poking out of the backseat window. She must have been eavesdropping on their conversation, "We'll be killed by the Shadow," she shot Dafne a scornful look, "There's no way I'm risking my life for some crazy long shot at getting Basta back."

"Then you better hop out of the car," Pietro said, coming over and opening the door, "That goes for the rest of you too. I'll take Dafne back to the village myself."

He glanced over his shoulder to give Dafne a smile. She smiled gratefully back.

"But you can't!" Orlanda wailed melodramatically, "The Shadow will kill you. Let her walk back if she's that keen," she glared at Dafne before giving Pietro a look of tender pleading, "I don't want you to die."

"He won't die," Dafne said before Pietro could respond, "He'll only drive me to the bridge. I can go the rest of the way myself."

"Are you sure?" Pietro said.

Dafne nodded. It was better she met Silvertongue alone.

"Alright then," Pietro turned to Orlanda, "See, I'll be fine. Get out of the car please."

With a small pout, Orlanda started heaving herself out of the car.

"I'd prefer to come if you don't mind Captain," came a man's voice in the backseat, "It beats waiting on the side of the road."

"Me too!" said a voice that was unmistakeably Nico's, "I'm the driver anyway."

Orlanda was suddenly clambering back into the car.

"Well I'm not waiting on the road all by myself."

"I guess we're all going then," Pietro said to Dafne, "You don't mind the backseat?"

Dafne shook her head. She realised Pietro wanted to avoid sitting next to Orlanda. She climbed in after her. She recognised the man in the back seat when she saw him. It was Franco, the one with the freckles.

"What's with the kitty cat?" he asked while they were waiting for Pietro to take his seat, "Is it your pet or something?"

"Yes," Dafne said as that was the easiest way to end the conversation. She didn't feel like talking to anyone except Silvertongue.

_I hope you can bring him back_, she thought as Nico started the engine and turned the car around, _I hope it's possible..._

Ignazio had curled up dutifully on her lap. She stroked him absently while she stared out the window, watching the dark forest fly past. She couldn't see the road ahead and had no idea what Nico had spotted when he exclaimed,

"_Cugi_, do you see..."

Pietro obviously could, whatever it was.

"Stop the car."

"What is it?" Dafne asked, thinking it was a deer on the road.

"It's Basta," Pietro said in a stunned voice.

Dafne sat bolt upright.

"What?"

She pushed Orlanda to get a view of the road. Her mouth broke into an amazed happy grin. It was Basta. It was really him! He was walking towards the car with an expression of half-relief, half-annoyance. He wasn't alone. Mortola was with him but Dafne couldn't care less about her. She deposited Ignazio on Orlanda's lap and scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Hey Pietro!" Basta called. It was so good to hear his voice even though he sounded sarcastic, "Nice of you to bother coming back. Was it for me or Mortola?"

"I thought you disappeared!" Pietro called back, his voice still tinged with amazement.

_Stupid belt_, Dafne swore as she struggled to peel it away from her.

"What gave you that idea?" Basta drawled.

"I couldn't see you in the cage."

Dafne lunged for the doorhandle.

"Well it's not like you came up for a good look. You were too busy running away like a..."

"Basta!" Dafne cried, all but toppling out of the car in her haste.

"Little mouse?" He sounded slightly surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting her to be in the car. There was no mistaking how glad he was to see her as she raced up to him. He had a huge grin on his face, "Hey dear heart, aren't you a sight for sore..."

Dafne was too impatient to kiss him to let him finish. She threw her arms around him and slammed her lips against his. It took Basta a moment to recover before he returned the kiss eagerly, tasting as always like peppermint. For Dafne it was pure bliss. After all the horror and heartache, Basta wasn't dead or disappeared. He was here, in her arms, kissing her. Making this moment even better was the fact Capricorn was dead. The nightmare was over, they were free to start their new lives. She couldn't have been happier.

**To be continued...**

**Hooray Basta is alive! After all that. In Pietro's defence, it would have been a fair assumption to think Basta had vanished. He was lying down in the cage before he got up and grabbed Resa, making it hard to see him. Especially from a distance. **

**I'm assuming someone hotwired Basta's car and drove it away. They wouldn't have hesitated to make use of any vehicle to escape the Shadow. Leaving Basta to walk with Mortola :(**

**Fun fact: Italy really does have two kinds of police. The local police and the military police called **_**carabinieri**_**. Elinor would have been better off contacting them ****than going to the local police station. The **_**carabinieri**_** deal with organized crime. **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**Author's Note: Wow 179 reviews guys (not counting the 200 + I received when the story was originally posted), thank you so much! I'm so grateful for your comments. They make my day :) Now on with the story!**

Distracted by her reunion with Basta, Dafne barely noticed Mortola making her way over to Pietro, who had hopped out of the car and was leaning against the frame. But when Mortola's voice reached her ears, telling Pietro how Silvertongue destroyed the Shadow, she listened. Basta was listening too because he added,

"Yeah the arena's full of fairies and other stupid creatures now."

"Who cares about that," Mortola snapped, her voice sounded oddly throaty. And her cheeks looked shiny, as if she had been crying, "All that matters is Silvertongue and his precious family are defenceless. We need to gather what guns we have, go back to the arena and kill them!"

"Kill them?" Pietro said calmly, showing none of the horror that Dafne had on her face, "Sorry Mortola, I'm not interested in that plan," he glanced at Dafne with a slight smile, "I'm happy enough to let them be."

"Let them be!" Mortola shrieked, "Silvertongue killed your master. He killed..." she took a shuddering breath, "my son!"

She paused, as if to give everyone time to register this bombshell. Dafne couldn't believe it at first. But it made sense. It explained Mortola's fanatical devotion to Capricorn, her obsessive jealousy. Dafne glanced at Basta. He was looking just as surprised. Obviously Capricorn and Mortola's biological connection had been a tightly-guarded secret. And now the secret was out, everyone seemed too stunned to speak. This suited Mortola because she wasn't done talking,

"Yes I'm Capricorn's mother!" she reiterated in a pained hiss, two tears rolling from her eyes, "And I will see his murder avenged!" she glared at Pietro, "If you won't help, give a gun to someone who will," she pointed suddenly in Basta's direction, causing he and Dafne to jump, "Basta will do it!"

Dafne looked at Basta, her face tense with pleading.

"Why the worried face little mouse?" he said softly, "Do you really think I'd agree to that?" he turned to Mortola and stated rather bluntly, "If you want to avenge Capricorn's death, Mortola, do it your bloody self."

Basta's refusal seemed to shock Mortola more than Pietro's had. It infuriated her more as well.

"You wretched little ingrate!" she fumed, "After everything Capricorn did for you, taking you in, as if you were his own son..."

"He never cared about me!" Basta was suddenly shouting, "He was going to feed me to the Shadow," his eyes flicked down Dafne's bandaged hands, "He burnt my dear heart's hands. I don't owe him anything!"

He pulled Dafne more tightly against him. She returned the hug, relieved he had finally come to terms with the truth, at the same time wanting nothing more to comfort him from the pain that came with this acceptance. Meanwhile Mortola was silent, as if the ferocity of Basta's reaction had rendered her a little speechless. But then she found her voice, and it was full of contempt,

"So be it. I don't need you," she turned to Pietro again, "Or anyone else. I just need a gun," she thrust her hand out, "Give one to me!" she demanded.

Pietro shook his head with a smile,

"No," he said almost tauntingly, "I don't think so."

Mortola's eyes bulged with anger,

"No?"

Pietro's smile widened a little,

"Sorry to disappoint you. But no one here is going to give you a weapon."

Mortola balled her fists at her sides,

"It would be a mistake to refuse me Pietro," she said through gritted teeth, "You don't want me as your enemy."

Pietro smoothed the side of jacket, his expression turning solemn.

"You're right," he said, "I don't. Which is why I think you and I should have a little chat," he nodded towards the woods, "In private," he glanced at Dafne and Basta, "It won't take long. Nico can put some music on while you wait. Can't you Nico?"

"Yeah," Nico's voice drifted from the car, lacking its usual cheeriness, "I can do that."

"I'll talk to her if you want Captain," Franco was already out of the car, flicking ash from the cigarette he was smoking, "I don't mind."

Pietro hesitated before nodding.

"Alright, just to be the point."

"Short and simple, got it."

Franco crushed his cigarette under his heel and gave Mortola a smile,

"Let's go Mama Capricorn."

A shiver ran down Dafne's spine. She knew the real reason Franco was taking Mortola into the woods, even though it was unspoken. There would be no talking, except from the gun Franco had concealed somewhere. Perhaps it was a _lupara_ like Pietro's.

"Don't come any closer!" Mortola's voice was so piercing that Franco did halt. But she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Pietro, "Do you think I'll let myself be shot in woods by your crony!" she hissed.

Pietro didn't deny this was his intention. His gaze flicked briefly and apologetically to Dafne. She realised she was the reason he had talked about Mortola's murder in code, an attempt to spare her distress. But now the truth was out, Pietro abandoned pretence and spoke directly.

"You're too much of a liability to keep alive Mortola," he said, "You could cause a lot of heartache. Not just to Silvertongue's family either. It's better for the lot of us if you die tonight."

Dafne tensed against Basta. Pietro's words were chilling but she couldn't help agreeing with them.

"You have no way of escaping," Pietro went on rather gently, "Or fighting. Franco will take you into the woods and it will be over very quickly. You can be with your son."

"Oh you can be sure of that," Mortola said fiercely, "But I won't give any of you the satisfaction of killing me..." In a blink of an eye, she drew a small vial from her dress. She held it up almost triumphantly, "If I have to die, it will be at my own hands."

No one moved to stop her as she went to prise open the bottle. Dafne buried her face against Basta, unable to watch Mortola drink the poisoned contents. When she was done, she threw the vial on the road, the smash of the glass caused Dafne to turn. Mortola was hobbling towards the edge of the forest. When she reached it, she turned back. There was no fear on her face, only hatred and defiance,

"I curse you all," she spat, her eyes shifting to every one of them. Dafne felt Basta tense. "Now leave this place," Mortola ordered, imperious as ever, "I don't want to die listening to your insufferable voices!"

Then she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Her departure was met with silence, everyone obviously shocked by what had just happened.

"That was messed up," Franco said finally.

Pietro sighed.

"I suppose it was better for her to take her own life," he mused, "It spared us having to do it."

"She cursed us," Basta whispered, sounded more horrified about that than anything else.

"You have your rabbit's foot don't you?" Dafne asked, trying to keep her voice free of the shock she was feeling.

"Oh yes," Basta nodded.

Dafne did her best to smile calmly,

"Then the curse bounced right off you," she reassured him.

"What about you though?" Basta said with concern.

"Er, the horseshoe protected me," Dafne said, "It's still in my pocket."

Basta sighed with relief,

"Well that's lucky."

Dafne laughed a little at his choice of words, but quickly sobered. Mortola was dead or dying somewhere nearby. She couldn't feel any relief at this. All she could think about was her disturbing proximity to a corpse.

"Can we leave now?" she asked Pietro hopefully.

He nodded.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Are we going to find Mortola and bury her first?" Franco asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. It's a remote forest. Even if she is found, her death can't be traced to us," Pietro's mouth formed a small smile, "So unless you feel strongly about burying her Franco..."

Franco shook his head,

"I'm not digging a hole in the dark if I don't have to. Let's go _amici_."

Pietro nodded before looking at Dafne,

"I'm thinking we should find a hotel to stay in. Just for the night. There's bound to be one in the next town. We can get some rest and drop you two in your village first thing tomorrow."

"Sleep sounds good."

After a night of terror and relief, Dafne was exhausted. Basta looked the same way. But he was quick to tell Pietro they wouldn't be sharing a room with him or anyone else. Pietro rolled his eyes, reassuring him that no one was going to insist otherwise.

"Good," Basta said, "Because we want to be alone."

"Of course," Pietro murmured.

Dafne detected a trace of bitterness in his voice. She understood why. It had to be hard for him, seeing them together. But he summoned a cheerful smile,

"I'm afraid we don't a seat for you_ amico_," he said to Basta, "But you're small enough to sit on Dafne's lap so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm not small you jackanapes," Basta snapped. He gave Dafne an insistent look while Pietro was laughing, "You'll sit on my lap, won't you dear heart?"

Dafne nodded. It was less fuss to go along with what Basta wanted, even though Pietro's suggestion was more logical. She was taller after all. But she managed to make herself comfortable, sitting sideways and curling up against him.

Ignazio was still sitting on Orlanda's lap where Dafne had left him. She was surprised that Orlanda hadn't shoved him elsewhere, more surprised that she was actually stroking him. She might have called it a coping mechanism if Orlanda had looked upset about her mistress's death. But she was decidedly dried-eyed. Perhaps she secretly had no love of the old woman she'd served as second in command.

Basta was quick to voice his dissatisfaction at having to sit next to her.

"Like I want to be sitting next to you either," Orlanda retorted, "If I were Pietro, I'd make you and your sweetheart walk."

"If anyone should be walking it's you," Basta growled, "Beats me why Pietro let you in his car in the first place."

"She jumped him in the car park," Franco explained bemusedly, "Wouldn't let go until he said she could come with us."

"Well I was desperate," Orlanda said defensively, "I didn't have car. No one else was going to help me..."

"It's alright," Pietro soothed her in a voice that didn't lack a touch of irritation, "You don't need to explain yourself... again. Let's talk about something else."

"How about my car," Basta suggested with a growl in his voice, "Who the hell hijacked it tonight, obviously not Orlanda since she decided to hold you hostage instead."

"Shut up Basta," Orlanda snapped.

"Someone hijacked your car?" Dafne cut in over the top of her.

"Yes little mouse. That's why I had to leave on foot. When I find out who stole it, I'm going to..." Basta paused, deciding not to finish that train of thought aloud, "I bet it was Carlo. He doesn't have a car of his own."

"I could phone him if you like," Pietro said, "I have to call my_ famiglia _anyway. Update them on what's going on."

"Yes call the little thief," Basta said, "Tell him he's going to regret..."

"Yes, yes," Pietro cut him off as he dialled the number, "Hello Carlito..." He spent a couple of minutes bringing Carlo up to speed about Silvertongue destroying the Shadow, Mortola poisoning herself...

"Ask him about my car," Basta hissed impatiently.

Pietro sighed.

"_Cugino_ did you steal Basta's car?" he listened to Carlo's answer then turned to look at Basta in the backseat, "No he didn't. He's in Enzo's car."

"Oh," Basta looked disappointed to have his one suspect exonerated.

"It was probably one of the boys," Franco offered his own theory, "Most of them don't have their own cars."

"Stupid kids," Basta grumbled, "Taking things that don't belong to them."

_Who taught them that I wonder_, Dafne thought but didn't say it.

Meanwhile Pietro had returned to his phone conversation. He was talking to Carlo about hotels.

"That one sounds good. What's the address... Okay we'll meet there then. Tell the others. Also book our rooms for us. We'll need three. Oh and make one of them a honeymoon suite... For Dafne and Basta of course... Okay _cugino_, we'll see you soon. _Ciao_."

He hung up the phone and informed them they would be staying in a place called _Stella del Mare_. So would Carlo and his other relatives. They had nearly reached the next town by now anyway.

"And you and Dafne get to stay in a honeymoon suite, Basta. Isn't that exciting?"

"What's a honeymoon suite?" Basta asked almost suspiciously.

"It's a room done up all romantic and crap," Franco explained, "For couples you know, like newlyweds."

"Oh," Basta said with a twinge of embarrassment in his voice, "Okay."

Dafne was blushing slightly.

"You didn't need to do that," she told Pietro, "Any old room would have been fine."

"But it's a special occasion," Pietro insisted, "It's not every day your boyfriend escapes certain death. By the way Basta, how did you get out of that cage? I can't imagine Silvertongue let you waltz free."

Basta smirked,

"Actually he did. They all assumed I was dead you see. I didn't let them know different until the boy got the cage open," he chuckled, "It was easy enough to escape after that. Silvertongue was distracted. You'll never guess, little mouse, but Resa is..."

"Silvertongue's wife," Dafne said, "Yes I know."

"Oh," Basta sounded a little disappointed, "I thought that would really surprise you."

Dafne smiled. She was glad Resa had been reunited with her family. It was a shame she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her friend. But knowing she was happy was a nice consolation. So was knowing she and her family were free from danger with Mortola and Capricorn both dead. Still smiling, she laid her head in the crook of Basta's neck and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to drift off into a happy sleep. They had already reached the next town by the time Basta roused her, with the _Stella del Mare_ in sight.

It wasn't some small nondescript hotel. It looked rather glamorous, probably an expensive place to stay for people who weren't known around this town as Capricorn's men. No doubt they would be staying free of charge for fear they would burn the place down. The thought made Dafne slightly uncomfortable but she raised no objections. She had no money to pay for a room even she wanted to.

Carlo was standing outside entrance with Marietta and Giosetta. He opened his arms wide as they approached.

"Welcome," he said with a cheesy grin, as if he owed the place.

Marietta and Giosetta took turns hugging Dafne fiercely and fussing about her hands.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Do you need a doctor?"

Dafne smiled at their concern. Seeing a doctor was a good idea but she could wait until the morning. Her hands hurt a little but she wasn't in complete agony.

"I'm fine for the moment. I took pain-killers."

"That reminds me," Orlanda started rooting around in her pocket, "You'll need these in the morning."

She held the bottle of pain-killers out to Dafne. She accepted them gratefully.

An uneasy-looking porter held the door open for them to enter the hotel. He bid them a polite good night, saying nothing about the cat they were taking inside, even though there was a sign stating no pets. Obviously house rules didn't apply to Capricorn's men. They stopped in the foyer to look around. The interior of the hotel was just as polished as the outside.

"Where's the rest of our brood?" Pietro asked Carlo.

Carlo smiled,

"Making themselves at home at the hotel bar."

Pietro rolled his eyes amusedly,

"I should have guessed."

"Good spot for a meeting place," Franco grinned, "I could use a drink."

"A glass of scotch would nice," Pietro agreed.

"They do cocktails," Marietta informed Dafne enthusiastically, "We should toast the fact the Mortola's dead."

"You know about that?" Dafne said.

"Carlo told us," Marietta started bouncing like an excited puppy, "So let's celebrate."

"Yes let's," Giosetta joined Marietta bouncing, "C'mon Dafne."

Dafne smiled at her friends' exuberance.

"I'm afraid I can't," she said, "Alcohol and medication don't mix."

Both women ceased jumping, their faces falling in disappointment.

"But you two go ahead," Dafne said encouragingly, "I don't mind. I'm pretty tired anyway."

Her friends nodded in understanding.

"Yeah rest's probably the best thing for you," Marietta agreed, adopting a maternal air, "My poor injured cupcake."

Giosetta giggled.

"She's not your poor injured cupcake. She's Basta's poor injured cupcake," she turned to Basta with a mock stern expression, "You look after her."

"Of course I will," Basta said indignantly. He obviously missed the jest in Giosetta's voice, perhaps because he was tired. He certainly looked it as he turned to Carlo and demanded their room key.

Carlo took a bunch of keys out of his pocket and sorted through them.

"Let's see, honeymoon suite, I think it's... this one."

He passed the key to Basta.

"Oh you got a honeymoon suite," Giosetta cooed, "That's really romantic."

"Yeah, we just got regular old rooms," Marietta said with a pout, "C'mon Giosie," she looped her arm with hers, "Let's go ask our so called boyfriends why we're so unworthy," she grinned at Dafne, "This place has a restaurant. We should meet for breakfast tomorrow. But not too early 'cause I want to sleep in. Let's say ten, ten thirty... quarter to eleven."

She and Giosetta enveloped Dafne in a group hug.

"Night," they chimed in almost unison.

Then they skipped off in what had to be the direction of the bar. The others soon followed, all but Orlanda wishing the couple a good night.

"Alone at last," Basta sighed. His gaze drifted down to Ignazio, who he had tucked under one arm, "Well almost."

It turned out their room was several stories up. Basta had never been in an elevator before. Travelling upwards in a metal box was not an experience he ended up enjoying.

"This place better have stairs somewhere," he said afterwards, "I'm not getting in that awful contraption again."

Dafne beamed with girlish excitement when she laid eyes on their room. It was lovely and elegant, with warm creamy walls and ornate furniture, including a massive four poster bed. Basta pointed to it, but the words that came out of his mouth were ones of vexation, not admiration.

"Why are there petals scattered on the bed?"

"I think it's for romantic effect," Dafne explained.

Basta stared at her uncomprehendingly,

"How is mess romantic?"

He dropped Ignazio onto the floor, grumbling about cleaning it up.

Dafne left him to it, taking a look inside the bathroom. There was a spa bath, and she found a pair of bathrobes. She changed into one, figuring it would do as something to wear to bed. She didn't want to sleep in her dress.

Afterwards she examined herself in the mirror. There was bruise under her eye, a memento from Capricorn, just like the burns on her hands. She wondered how long they would take to heal. Would she end up with scars similar to the ones on Basta's arms? The thought didn't bother her. She would wear any scars proudly, testament she had survived one man's evil.

Her reflection in the mirror smiled back at her.

Yes, she had survived. So had the man she loved.

She wandered back into the main room. Basta was sitting on the edge of a bed now free of any petals.

"There's another one in the bathroom," she said when he commented on her new attire, "If you don't want to sleep in your clothes."

"That's probably a good idea," he said and vanished to do just that.

Dafne slipped under the crisp sheets of the bed and lay there contently. A moment later Ignazio sprung onto the bed and curled up at her feet.

"Silly cat," she murmured, "He's not going to like you on the bed anymore than the flowers."

But Ignazio didn't budge, and sure enough Basta wasn't happy when he reappeared.

"What are you doing on the bed furball?"

Dafne came to the cat's defence,

"Keeping my feet warm," she said, "Don't move him."

Basta sighed,

"If that's what you want."

He sat on the bed and stroked her hair. Dafne smiled, enjoying the caress.

"Aren't you going to get into bed?" she asked him.

His fingers halted abruptly.

"I don't know," Basta said uncertainly, "Do you want me to?"

Dafne met his hopeful gaze. She knew he was asking because they had never shared a bed before. He wanted her consent.

"Yes," she answered softly.

She didn't want him anywhere else but right beside her. And as soon as he was under the covers, she moved to press her body against his. Immediately his arms wrapped around her.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Dafne nodded.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you," she whispered, thinking back to when she thought he was dead, the pain she felt in that moment compared to the happiness she felt now, "So glad..."

"That makes two of us," Basta said, "I really thought I was going to die tonight."

The fear of this certainty was remanent in his voice. Dafne imagined him reliving dark moments in the execution cage. She kissed him, wanting to banish these memories, bring him back into the present. He kissed her back almost feverishly, gripping her tight.

"I love you," he said in a tone both grateful and tender. Then he covered her face with small kisses, "I love you little mouse."

"I love you too," Dafne replied, smiling with happiness.

**To be continued...**

**Aw fluff ending :) Though this isn't the ending-ending. One, possibly two chapters left I think. **

**But let's talk about Mortola. Obviously she survives in canon**_** Inkheart**_**. I'll just say that she may or may not be dead in this. She could have saved herself with an antidote. I'll let you readers decide.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness thank you guys for the reviews. It really moves me that you like this story. But I do apologise for those of you wanting a sequel. For the moment I'm not planning one. Maybe in the future but for now I'm happy to finally wrap up this story after several years of writing it. It is sad though. I've become attached to the characters, especially my Black Jacket ninnies who are in this chapter. Enjoy folks!**

The pain-killers had well and truly worn off by the time Dafne awoke. Sitting up was a painful experience and she couldn't help whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Basta's voice startled her. She didn't know if he had been lying awake or had been roused by her cries. "Your hands?"

Dafne bit her lip, staring at her hands and nodded.

Basta rose from bed almost instantly, asking,

"Where are the pills Orlanda gave you?"

"My dress pocket," Dafne answered in a small laboured voice, "In the bathroom."

Basta left wordlessly, returning a short time later with the pain-killers.

"How many are you supposed to take?" he asked, sitting on the edge of bed.

Dafne told him and he popped the correct number onto his palm.

"Open your mouth," he said gently, and fed them to her, one by one, just as Pietro had done the previous night.

Just had she had done then, Dafne swallowed them as quickly as could.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Basta cupped her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Poor mouse," he murmured before lowering his gaze almost guiltily, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Dafne replied, "You don't need to apologise..."

Basta grimaced.

"You were trying to kill him to save me," his words came out as a pained hiss, "If I hadn't gotten myself locked in the crypt..."

"There's no point agonising over the past," Dafne cut in gently but firmly, "What happened, happened. The important thing is that we're both alive."

"I suppose," Basta tried to smile but glanced at her hands and bit his lip, "It's just... Your poor hands..."

"They'll heal," Dafne said optimistically, "In time."

"You might end up with scars like mine," Basta pointed out sorrowfully.

"Your scars don't bother me," Dafne replied, "Why should I feel differently about my own?" she smiled a little jokingly, "I just hope you won't find them repulsive..."

Dafne suddenly found herself pressed against Basta's chest.

"I could never find you repulsive," he whispered fiercely in her ear, "Scarred hands or not, even if you had no hands at all, I'd still love you."

Dafne smiled, holding back tears at this rather moving declaration.

"I love you too."

Even though she wasn't concerned about scars, Dafne knew a trip to a doctor was the prudent thing to do. It was late morning so any medical practice would have to be open. Fortunately the closest one was only a short walk away from the hotel. They left Ignazio with the unfortunate man at the front desk. Basta dumped the cat on the counter, growling that they would be back later to pick him up. The man nodded with a nervous smile. He wasn't going to argue with someone wearing the distinctive black jacket of Capricorn's village.

The receptionist was similarly speechless when Basta demanded the doctor see Dafne immediately.

"Basta it's okay, we can wait," Dafne glanced apologetically at the other people in the waiting room. Most of them hid behind magazines, obviously locals who recognised Basta by his attire. None of them protested Dafne going first. As soon as the doctor finished with his current patient, Basta ushered Dafne into his room.

"It's her hands," he told the doctor without so much as a hello, "They're burned."

He stayed quiet on the details. As for the doctor, he didn't enquire. Perhaps he knew it wasn't a good idea to ask questions when there was a man in a black jacket involved. He unwrapped the bandages, showing Dafne for the first time her red, blistered skin beneath. Dafne was rather shocked but did her best to hide it. Basta was watching. She didn't want to upset him by appearing upset herself. Not after her brave talk in the hotel.

Thankfully the doctor gave her comforting news. The burns would heal on their own, if properly looked after. He gave Dafne instructions while he cleaned and dressed her hands in fresh bandages. Then he wrote a prescription for antibiotic ointment. The pharmacy was conveniently located next door. This time Dafne insisted to Basta that they wait their turn to be served. They were standing in line when a shriek erupted nearby.

"Dafne!"

Dafne regarded the other woman with surprise.

"Fia."

Fiammetta gave her a broad grin. She was wearing a sheer blue dress with a black lace bra visible underneath.

"No time no see," she looked at Basta, "Hi Bastie."

Basta glowered at her.

"Basta," he corrected her, "Bas-ta."

"Oh-kay," Fiammetta mimicked his tone before giggling. Then she caught sight of Dafne's hands, "Good Lord what happened to you," she exclaimed.

"It's er, a long story," Dafne replied, "What are you doing here?"

She regretted asking when Fiammetta unabashedly waved a box of prophylactics under her nose.

"Stocking up, for my next visit to the village," Fiammetta laughed, "What luck running into you two, you can give me a lift."

"Yeah I don't think so," Basta drawled, "First off we aren't going back there, second..."

"What do you mean, not going back?" Fiammetta interrupted.

"You tell her," Basta said to Dafne, "I'll take care of this," he took the prescription to the counter and barked at the pharmacist to fetch it immediately.

Dafne tried to summarise the events of the past night as best she could. Fiammetta's usually merry face grew rather solemn as she listened.

"So Cockie's gone," she said softly, "Well that's... a bit of a shame," she smiled a little sadly, "He was a bastard but he could be, I don't know, funny. We had some good times."

She sighed,

"I'm not sure what to do now. There's no point going to the village if there's no men there."

"Have you eaten?" Dafne asked, inviting her to come with them back to the hotel to meet the others for breakfast. Fiammetta happily accepted, much to Basta's annoyance when he found out.

"Being around Pietro and his idiot family is bad enough and you invite her," he grumbled as they walked back to the hotel.

Dafne shrugged,

"The more the merrier I guess," she said, causing Basta to roll his eyes.

The men waiting for them at the restaurant were happy to see Fiammetta, those who knew her at least. Enzo, or Lorenzo as Fiammetta called him, seemed particularly thrilled. Fiammetta made herself at home in his lap. Dafne took a seat next to Giosetta, who seemed a little out of place without Marietta at her side.

"Where's Marietta?"

"Still sleeping," Nero said dryly.

"She went a tad overboard last night," Giosetta explained.

Glancing around the table, Dafne had feeling they had all had a big night.

"Where's Orlanda?" she asked, noting another absence.

The question was met by sniggers.

"Probably holed up in her room crying over Pietro," Dante said.

"She confessed her love for him and he shot her down," Carlo explained gleefully.

"Well what was she expecting," Pietro growled. He was sitting opposite Dafne and there was no humour on his face, "I'm married with a kid on the way..."

"Doesn't stop you flirting with Dafne," Basta remarked under his breath loud for Pietro to hear.

He and Basta exchanged glares across the table.

"Orlanda isn't my type," Pietro turned his gaze to his coffee with a shudder, "No, definitely not."

"Well at least you set her straight," Dafne said brightly.

Pietro regarded her with a rather stern expression.

"Orlanda was under the impression that I'd commented on her figure. In an appreciative sense. She said you told her that."

Dafne froze, hoping her reaction would be construed as surprise, not guilt.

"Me?" she shook her head, "Why would I tell her that," Dafne did her best to feign indignation, "She's obviously lying."

"I hope so," Pietro said seriously, "I'd hate to think you were capable of such a cruel trick."

Basta burst out laughing. Dafne shot him an exasperated look. Pietro asked him what was so funny.

"Oh I'm just thinking of a funny thing Dafne told me," Basta answered, beginning to chuckle again.

"Care to share?" Pietro said dryly.

Dafne looked at Basta tensely, relieved when he shook his head.

"No it's a private joke. Just between us."

"Pietro, how long before the baby is born," Dafne asked, desperately wanting to change the subject, "Is it a boy or girl, do you know?"

She was glad to see Pietro brighten,

"A boy. He should be born in five weeks," he looked rather excited.

Franco was sitting next to him. He smiled.

"You're gonna love being a dad. It's great."

"You have kids?" Dafne couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. She found it a little hard to picture Franco as a father. Mostly because he seemed to be a rather willing hit man, offering to shoot Mortola last night. But apparently there was another side of him.

"Oh yeah," he said enthusiastically, "I have two girls. My angels. You wanna see?"

He brought a photograph out of his wallet and passed it to Dafne.

"The oldest is Luigina or Gina, she's six, and Chiara's four," he informed her with pride.

"Cute," Dafne said. The girls had their father's freckles.

"Very cute," Giosetta agreed, taking a look herself.

Massimo was seated on the other side of Giosetta. He waved his hand when she offered him the picture to look at.

"I've seen it already," he threw Franco an annoyed look, "More than once."

"Yeah Franco uses every opportunity to bring out that bloody picture," Carlo rolled his eyes.

"You would too if you had adorable kids," Franco retorted, taking back the photograph and grinning at it, "But you don't even have a girlfriend do you Carlo."

Carlo flushed red with embarrassment.

"So what if I don't have a..."

"He has Enzo," Dante interrupted, causing much laughter.

"Would everyone stop with the gay jokes," Carlo raged, "Enzo and I like women."

"Yeah I think that's kinda obvious," Enzo said, indicating Fiammetta perched on his lap. She didn't end up offering him much help.

"What a shame," she said, "I think you two would make a cute couple."

This comment prompted more laughter. Enzo shot Fiammetta a look of betrayal. She responded by giving his shoulder a playful swat.

"Don't worry cutie," she purred, "I know which way you swing more than anyone."

"Ew," Dante pulled a face, "Please no details."

"Oh I never give details," Fiammetta declared, "I pride myself on confidentiality."

Basta snorted.

"You big liar. You told Dafne..." he stopped with a stricken look on his face as he realised what he was saying, "Nevermind," he said quickly, ducking his head to avoid the curious glances shot his way.

Dafne was grateful Marietta chose that moment to make her late entrance and distract everyone. She wasn't looking the best with a wan face and puffy eyes. Giosetta gave her a sympathetic look.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kinda awful," Marietta groaned, "Why did I drink so much?"

"Because you have no self-control," Nero answered bemusedly.

Marietta glared at him with her hands on her hips,

"What the hell Nero. You skip off to breakfast without me. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"A good one for taking care of you last night," Nero shot back, "I held your hair while you threw up in the toliet..."

"Gee that sounds romantic," Dante said sarcastically.

Giosetta giggled.

"Not that you probably remember," Nero told a slightly confused looking Marietta, "You were really wasted."

Marietta was speechless a moment. Then she smiled.

"You really held my hair?"

Nero rolled his eyes,

"Yes. And I did try to wake you for your information," he folded his arms, "Not my fault you were pretty much comatose."

Marietta laughed. She skipped over to Nero and put her arms around him,

"Aren't you sweet," she cooed in a somewhat teasing voice, "holding my hair while I puke and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah," Nero looked embarrassed, probably because his companions were grinning, "Just don't go on about it."

Marietta didn't need to be told twice. She complained that she was starving and hailed a waiter over. Dafne was glad she did. It gave her and Basta a chance to order as well.

"Hey how good is this," Marietta beamed at Dafne and Giosetta, "Having food brought to us for a change."

"It was so nice to sleep in too," Giosetta agreed, "I won't miss having to get up at the crack of dawn."

"I won't miss having to dress Capricorn," Dafne said, "Or giving Mortola reading lessons."

"Which would you say was worse?" Marietta asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Both were extremely unpleasant."

"Yeah I probably wouldn't be able to decide either," Marietta conceded, "But really Mr. Red shouldn't have been such a lazy ass and dressed himself."

"Maybe Mortola never taught him how," Giosetta giggled.

"Ha maybe," Marietta grinned, "God I can't believe she turned out to be his Mommy. I just thought she had an old lady crush on him."

"Yeah me too," Giosetta said, pulling a slightly disgusted face.

"Related or not, I'm glad they're both dead," Dafne said, "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Well as you can see we've decided to stick with our boyfriends," Marietta said, "'Cause we actually kinda love them."

"Yes," Giosetta murmured in agreement. She glanced at Massimo and they exchanged rather sweet smiles.

"So we're going to head north with them," Marietta went on, "Moustache Man," she indicated Pietro who looked faintly amused by the moniker, "he said that there's a town near the headquarters, so me and Giosie can get jobs that actually pay wages."

"I wouldn't mind being a hairdresser again," Giosetta said.

This came as no surprise to Dafne. Giosetta had told her about her past. She had been working as a hairdresser when she had mistakenly fallen in love with an ex-con called Gennaro. Gennaro had joined Capricorn's crew and convinced Giosetta to move into the village with him. She didn't find out she would have to work as a maid until they got there. It had been an unpleasant shock and because she was dating one of Capricorn's men, the only maid who wanted to befriend her had been Marietta. She had introduced her to Massimo and there had been an instant connection between them.

Gennaro hadn't been happy to discover his girlfriend making friends with another man. He beat her pretty badly over it, much to Massimo's fury when he found out. He and Nero had taken Gennaro into the woods, forcing him to dig his own grave at gunpoint. Then Massimo ordered him to leave the village, telling him if he came back he would end up in this hole. Gennaro believed this threat, high-tailing it elsewhere. Massimo and Giosetta started dating after that. According to her, he was very sweet and never treated her violently like Gennaro had.

"Ooo maybe I can be a hairdresser too," Marietta said enthusiastically.

Unlike Giosetta she hadn't had a profession before coming to the village. She was a farmer's daughter, the second eldest of five female siblings. Capricorn had heard about this excess of daughters and demanded one of them as a maid. Marietta had been chosen at her stepmother's insistence. The two had always loathed each other. So when her stepmother saw an opportunity to get rid of Marietta, she took it. She argued to Marietta's father that Marietta was the least productive of his girls, convincing him it was better to give her up than one of the others. Marietta still harboured deep resentment for her father for listening to her stepmother and casting her out of home. It was understandable why she would prefer to start a new life elsewhere instead of returning to the family farm.

"God help the poor soul that lets you near their head with scissors," Nero drawled.

Marietta threw her a boyfriend a fiery look.

"Shut up Nero," she retorted, "For all you know I might actually be good at it."

Dafne turned to Pietro instead of watching the couple bicker.

"So you're going to keep the north headquarters running?" she asked.

"I had planned on it," Pietro answered, "Why, what do you think I should do?"

Dafne shrugged,

"I don't know. Invest in some vineyards like Nico's father. Become a legitimate businessman."

She gave him a hopeful look. He smiled.

"Is that your... angelic advice?"

Dafne smiled faintly at his choice of wording.

"Yes Mr. Devil," she replied, "And if you aren't willing to do that, at least pay your maids wages."

Pietro laughed,

"Well that I can do for sure. As for the rest, I'll have a think about it, okay _bella_."

"Don't call her _bella_," Basta growled.

Pietro smiled at Basta's glare unaffectedly.

"What about you _amico_," he said, "I'm slightly curious about what you'll do for legitimate employment. Do you have any plans?"

Basta glanced at Dafne. She shrugged a little helplessly.

"No," he turned back to Pietro, "Not as yet."

Pietro smiled brightly,

"Well maybe we can help you think of something, right _famiglia_," he glanced around the table, "Who has a career idea for Basta?"

The majority of Pietro's cousins didn't look like they wanted to participate in this exercise. They stayed silent, leaving Nico to offer the only suggestion.

"Um, you like knives," he said to Basta, "So maybe you could be a knife salesman."

Everyone stared at Nico a little incredulously. Dafne included. She couldn't really envision Basta as a salesman.

"Are you being serious?" Dante asked.

Nico shrugged, looking a little discouraged by the group's reaction.

"Yeah, he could go door to door and stuff..."

Carlo started howling with laughter.

"That would be hilarious," he adopted a raspy voice, "Hi I'm Basta, buy my knives or I'll cut you," he mimed stabbing gestures.

"Shut up Carlo," Basta gave the other man such a threatening look he ceased his impression immediately, "I do not sound like that."

"It was an interesting idea Nico," Pietro gave his cousin a reassuring look since he was looking a little disheartened, "But I don't think Basta has the right..." his mouth formed a faintly mocking smile, "temperament to be a salesman."

Basta chose to take offense at this evaluation.

"Oh yeah, well what work do you think I would be good at, genius?" he snapped.

"How about working for a security company," Pietro suggested after some thought, "Or in debt collection. Those jobs require people who can act intimidating. You're good at that."

Basta brightened,

"Yeah I am," he turned to Dafne with a look of enthusiasm, "Maybe I can do one of those jobs, little mouse."

Dafne gave him an encouraging smile. She was grateful to Pietro for coming up with suitable type jobs for Basta. She hadn't been able to think of any herself.

"Of course you're going to need all the necessary paper trail documents," Pietro said, "Birth certificate, driver's licence, that sort of thing. I think I can help you there."

"How?" Dafne asked, cursing herself a little for not foreseeing this problem.

"I have a forger contact," Pietro replied, "I can arrange for them to make you some authentic-looking documents."

"You would?" Dafne beamed at Pietro gratefully, "Thank you."

She nudged Basta and gave him a meaningful look. He sighed.

"Thanks Pietro," he muttered.

Pietro smiled.

"You're welcome pumpkin."

"Don't call me pumpkin!"

After breakfast it was time to leave. They picked up Ignazio from the man at reception, who looked relieved for the group to drop off their room keys and exit the building. By the time they reached the car park Dafne was full of excitement. She was finally going home. Still it was sad to say goodbye to Marietta and Giosetta. But they promised to keep in touch. The northern headquarters wasn't that far away from Dafne's village.

After the two were done squeezing her, Dante came up and punched her gently on the shoulder,

"I'd hug ya but Basta's watching," he informed her almost conspiratorially.

He was right. Basta was eyeing their interaction like hawk, looking a little like a super villain with Ignazio cradled in his arms.

"I'll miss you fellow third wheel," Dante went on, "It won't be the same hanging out with the lovebirds without you."

"You could always get yourself a girlfriend," Dafne suggested.

"Well I keep asking Giosie and she says no," Dante said with mock sad pout, "Something to do with dating with my lame ass brother."

He said this last part loud enough for Massimo to hear and throw him an offensive hand gesture. Dante returned the gesture with a grin.

"My advice is to try someone who isn't your brother's girlfriend," Dafne said.

Dante laughed,

"Yeah I 'spose," he gave her another friendly punch, this time on the opposite shoulder, "See ya Dafferz."

Dafne rolled her eyes at the nickname. It made her sound like a Looney Tunes character. But she admitted she would miss Dante. She would always remember how he had shared his _cantuccini_ when she had been starving.

Fiammetta flounced up to her next, with Enzo and Carlo in tow.

"Bye lovely," she chirped, engulfing her in a hug.

She waved at Basta,

"Hey pumpkin," she thought Pietro's nickname for Basta was hilarious and had started using it, "I guess since you're dating Dafne, it would inappropriate to give you hug eh?"

"I wouldn't want one from you anyway," Basta bristled, "And don't call me pumpkin."

"If you get sick of him, I'm always available," Carlo whispered to Dafne, "I still think you're cute."

He gave her a smile. Dafne stared at him rather shocked.

"Christ do you have a death wish," Enzo muttered to Carlo, "Basta's like a couple of metres away you dope."

He grabbed Carlo by the collar and started dragging him away, throwing a curt "bye" to Dafne over his shoulder. Fiammetta ran after them, linking her arm with Enzo's while he had Carlo in a headlock with the other.

"Well aren't you popular," Basta remarked dryly as he came over to her. No one had really wished him a warm farewell, likely because Basta had never treated them with much friendlessness.

Dafne shrugged in response to his comment, leaning over Ignazio to kiss him on the cheek.

A bit of doubt started to dampen Dafne's spirits during the car ride. What if Silvio and Netta weren't at Signor Orazio's? What if they had decided to go elsewhere, for some unknown reason. What if Signor Orazio thought Dafne was the thief who had stolen his wife's necklace and torched a box of books?

_No_, she told herself resolutely, _he would never believe me capable of that. He knows me._

And there was no reason to suspect Silvio and Netta were anywhere else. She had given them Beatrice's necklace and the address to the house. Where else would two orphans bound to go.

_Yes. They'll be there_, she thought, _and Basta will be very surprised when he discovers Silvio was the brother I was talking about._

"Excited?" Basta asked. She had started smiling at him unconsciously.

"Very," she replied, cuddling up his shoulder.

Her sleepy village looked unchanged as Nico drove through it. Signor Orazio's neighbourhood was no exception. Even his house, an elegant white structure, looked the same as the day she had been forced from it. So much had happened to her since then. She had survived slavery, fallen in love. Now she was finally home.

"Nice place," Pietro commented.

Dafne smiled joyfully.

"Yes isn't it lovely."

"We won't stick around _bella_," Pietro said, "We don't want to intrude on your reunion."

Dafne nodded, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"And we'll see each other soon enough," Pietro went on, "Since I'm getting those documents for you. I think we should meet at the vineyard. It's pretty out there so... I'll give you a business card," he produced one from his wallet, "The address is on there and..." he rummaged in his coat for a pen, "I'll write my number on it so you can call me directly."

Dafne watched him write with some fascination. She had assumed Pietro was as illiterate as the rest of Capricorn's men.

"You're looking a little gobsmacked," Pietro observed as he handed the card.

"Oh it's just, I didn't think you could write," Dafne admitted a little embarrassedly, "I had to teach your cousin how to hold a pen."

Pietro chuckled at this,

"Well that's what happens when you drop out of school," he said, "Nico, my sister and I are the only ones who graduated. My sister even went to university. She's a lawyer."

"A lawyer, really."

"Helps to have one in a family like mine," Pietro said, "Otherwise we'd all be jail."

Dafne stowed the card in her pocket. Then she reached to put her arms around Pietro's neck.

"Thank you for everything," she murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Really."

"You're welcome _bella_," Pietro murmured back, returning the hug.

"Alright that's enough," Basta demanded and the pair released each other, "Why did you kiss him for?" he complained.

"Envious pumpkin?" Pietro purred, "Do you want to give me a kiss too, to make it even?"

Basta pulled a disgusted face.

"God no. And don't call me pumpkin!"

"What about Sweet Pea?" Pietro suggested with a grin.

Basta groaned,

"Even worse," he shook his head almost resignedly, "Just get lost you moron."

Pietro winked at Dafne,

"_Ciao bella_."

He moved aside and Nico rushed in to hug Dafne as well, only briefly so Basta didn't protest.

"Take care Dafne," he pushed up his sunglasses to show her those lovely eyes as he smiled.

"You too Nico."

Then the cousins took their leave, with Pietro waving "_Ciao_ Sweet Pea!" cheerfully out the window as they drove away.

Basta sighed,

"Idiot."

But now the distraction of said idiot was gone, Basta looked rather nervous as he stared up the path leading to Signor Orazio's front door. Dafne laid a gentle hand on his arm,

"Are you okay?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" Basta said in a small voice.

"Signor Orazio?"

Basta grimaced,

"Once he learns I'm the one who kidnapped you, he'll probably want to call the police."

"He won't do that," Dafne assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me," she smiled.

She walked up to the front door with Basta trailing behind. Her fingers were trembled slightly as she went to ring the door bell. Then she waited with bated breath, her heart pounding. Behind the door she heard approaching footfalls and the door swung open to reveal...

Dafne almost didn't recognise Silvio. He'd had something of a haircut and was wearing new clothes. But his grin was unchanged, brilliant as always,

"Dafne!"

He grabbed her in a hug. Dafne didn't notice until he released her that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Oh it's so good to see you," she babbled full of happiness and relief.

"Silvio?" Basta sounded completely stunned. Dafne wiped the tears out of her eyes to see his expression matched.

Silvio beamed at him,

"Hey Basta."

He took a step towards him, remembered something and turned around,

"Netta!" he hollered into the house, "Dafne and Basta are here!"

Then he bounced down the path to where Basta was.

"Hey."

"Hey," Basta snapped, having recovered from his shock, "Is that all you say for yourself? Do you know how worried I've been you idiot. And you've been here the whole time!"

Silvio pouted.

"Well yeah. Didn't Dafne tell you?"

Both turned to Dafne. She shrugged a little sheepishly.

"Um, surprise."

Netta chose this moment to emerge from the house. Like Silvio she was wearing new clothes.

"Dafne," she gave her a tight hug. Then she noticed Ignazio, "Oh Nacy!"

She raced over to Basta.

"You brought him," she cried happily, "Oh thank you. Thank you."

Basta actually seemed to blush at the girl's gratitude.

"Don't mention it," he said gruffly, "Just take the stupid thing."

Netta didn't need to be asked twice. She swept the cat into her arms and cuddled him.

"Well I guess I can't be mad at you if Dafne never told me," Basta said to Silvio, who grinned and took this as an invitation to hug the other man. Basta didn't look entirely comfortable with him doing this. But afterwards he patted the boy's head affectionately, "So where's this master of yours Miss Surprise?" he called to Dafne.

"He's taking a nap," Netta said.

"No he's awake," a gentle voice floating from the house, followed by its owner, the elderly gentleman Dafne loved like a grandfather, "I heard the commotion."

He smiled at Dafne, his intelligent blue eyes watery.

"My dear girl, it's good to see you," his voice trembled slightly, "I've been very worried."

Dafne flew into his arms as soon as he opened them.

"I've missed you so much," she gasped tearfully.

Signor Orazio stroked her hair, murmuring that he had missed her too.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked when they finally let go of each other.

"I'll explain later," Dafne said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I want you to meet Basta."

She beckoned to Basta with an encouraging smile. He came forward a little hesitantly.

"Hello Signore," he said in the respectful tone Dafne had only heard him using on Capricorn. She was a little moved. He obviously wanted to make a good first impression.

"So you're the infamous Basta," Signor Orazio said, "Silvio has told me a lot about you."

Basta looked a little relieved. He knew the boy would have only said good things about him. Still he was surprised when Signor Orazio extended his hand to him. He stared at it uncertainly before he went to shake it.

"You know it's not every day I meet a character from one the books I published," Signor Orazio remarked, "You're the first in fact."

Basta smiled a little confusedly. He probably didn't understand what Orazio meant by 'published'.

"I remember _Inkheart_ quite well of course," a nostalgic glint entered Orazio's eyes. This happened when he talked about any book he had published in his career, "It received a little controversy, because the characters were awfully wicked..."

"I'm not wicked," Basta protested rather insistently, "I'm good now. Dafne will tell you."

Signor Orazio smiled at him gently.

"I'm sure she will," he said, "But she doesn't really have to. Actions speak louder than words, my boy. You've brought Dafne home to me. I'm grateful for that."

Basta brightened at this. He smiled at Dafne who smiled back. Signor Orazio suggested they make their way inside. Dafne thought that was a wonderful idea. She took Basta's hand. They entered the house together.

**To be continued...**

**Yes this isn't the ending. There will be an epilogue. **

**But I felt them going into the house together was like coming full circle. Basta bundled Dafne out of the house in the first chapter.**


	79. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: Wow, the epilogue. I can't believe I've finished the story. I hope you guys like this last little bit. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **_**The Tale of Peter Rabbit**_** is (c) Beatrix Potter.**

Six months passed, Dafne and Basta had moved into the house she rented from Signor Orazio's son. Fortunately he had not found another tenant during Dafne's absence, and the house had remained the way Dafne left it, apart from being occasionally cleaned. Signor Orazio had insisted upon it. He had never given up hope that Dafne would return to occupy it again. The first thing Basta did, after she finished giving him a tour, was to find a hammer and nail the horseshoe to the door. Dafne came to think that maybe it was lucky. The following months were full of good fortune.

Basta got his first legitimate job, at a security firm called Soarra Security. It helped that they had doctored a resume stating he had been working at another company, Capricorn Security, for many years. Pietro pretended to the boss of this company and gave Basta a sterling reference over the phone. Basta enjoyed the work though he said some of his co-workers were as idiotic as the fire-raisers. Needless to say he didn't make friends with any of them. But that didn't bother him. He was there to do a good job, not joke around. This mentality paid off. He always did well in monthly performance evaluations. Something he was rather proud of.

His salary wasn't bad either. After three months of working he proposed with a diamond ring. Dafne was a little surprised. But she supposed Basta came from a world where people got married straight away instead of dating. And she knew in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So her answer was a happy yes. Later in the year they would get married at the vineyard owned by Nico's father. Pietro had insisted upon it. Dafne hadn't needed much convincing. They had met Pietro there to arrange Basta's documents and she knew it was a pretty spot. Also Pietro had talked his uncle into giving them a discount price.

He visited them every so often, much to Basta's annoyance. Pietro still called him Sweet Pea. Their conversations weren't conversations as much as they were verbal sparring matches. Dafne secretly thought Basta enjoyed the opportunity to throw insults at someone. He just didn't enjoy Pietro sending insults back. Dafne left them to it, chatting with Nico or fussing over Pietro's infant son, Paolo. He always brought those two along. Sometimes Marietta and Giosetta came to visit as well. Like Dafne, Giosetta was engaged. Marietta wasn't but she didn't feel left out. She joked that finally convincing Nero to shave off his beard was as good as a marriage proposal. She and Giosetta both worked at the same hairdresser's. However Marietta was only the receptionist. Nero had been right to suspect hairdressing wasn't her calling. Carlo had mistakenly offered his hair for her to practice on. He had almost lost an ear. So Marietta stuck to taking bookings.

Dafne had new career too, working in a second-hand bookshop. Signor Orazio knew the owners, an elderly couple wanting to see the world in their retirement. Orazio had recommended Dafne to run the store for them. It was the ideal job for her because she loved books. Signor Orazio told her she couldn't expect to be his maid for the rest of her life. He routinely popped by the store to see her. Dafne was grateful. She would miss him too much if he didn't. She and Basta called by his house on weekends too. Signor Orazio was one of the few people Basta got along with. Probably because he treated Basta with the warmth of a father. Basta was happy to play the role of doting son. He was forever offering to do odd jobs around his house, stuff he didn't think Orazio should be doing because he was delicate in his old age.

Apart from Signor Orazio, Dafne's clientele at the bookstore were a mix of locals and tourists. She tended to prefer the tourists because locals still slipped her odd looks. She was the girl who had gone missing for over a month. Dafne hadn't wanted to talk publicly about her time as a slave in an obscure village. There was no one left alive that she wanted brought to justice. She was content to move on with her life. So she told the local reporter and others who stopped her on the street the same fictional story. That she had simply gone on holidays, something that had slipped Signor Orazio's mind when reporting her missing. The break-in that occurred on the same day was pure coincidence. Signor Orazio played along with her story. He didn't mind people thinking he was forgetful in old age.

Being a small village, locals were naturally curious about Basta as well. Dafne explained she had met Battista Fortino (the name on his documents, he had picked the surname for its auspicious connotations), or Basta for short, during her trip away. They'd had something of a whirlwind romance. He had moved to the village because he couldn't stand to be apart from her. When queried about her bandaged hands, Dafne attributed the burns to a campfire accident. The bandages were gone now, the burns having healed, leaving pale scars on her palms. They didn't bother her, or Basta who kissed her hands frequently.

As for Silvio and Netta, they still lived with Signor Orazio. Dafne's house was only big enough for Basta and herself. And it was nice for them to have their own privacy. Signor Orazio liked having the teenagers around anyway. He was fond of them and the house was less lonely with them in it. He had started teaching Silvio to read before Dafne arrived. Netta too, though she needed less help, having attended school in the past. The plan was for her to re-enter school the following year with Silvio. Signor Orazio hired a tutor to teach them every subject bar literature. The old man wanted to teach this subject himself.

Silvio and Netta came to the bookstore on some afternoons to help out. There wasn't much for them to do, so they chatted to Dafne, or found nooks where they thought no one could see them making out. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now, quite infatuated and totally inseparable. Dafne didn't mind them kissing until one of her regulars, an elderly sourpuss of a woman, complained. Dafne decided to find another activity to keep them occupied. Both could read by now so she arranged for them to read to children. They took turns and today it was Silvio's. He was reading_ The Tale of Peter Rabbit _by Beatrix Potter while Netta sat on the floor with the children, watching him an adoring look on her face.

Silvio had blossomed into fluent and confident reader thanks to Signor Orazio. He also had a rather lovely reading voice. So much so that Dafne always found herself getting caught up in whatever story he was reading.

_"Mr. McGregor came up with a sieve, which he intended to pop upon the top of Peter; but Peter wriggled out just in time, leaving his jacket behind him..."_

After the story, the children scattered and the lovebirds approached Dafne, clasping hands.

"Is it okay if we go for a walk?" Silvio asked.

"Sure."

Dafne smiled. She knew they just wanted to go somewhere to kiss. They had been present when Signora Barbero had given Dafne an earful about them. Since then they had refrained from kissing inside the store.

"We'll be back soon!"

The pair raced to door and vanished. There were one or two customers still browsing but it wasn't long before they left and Dafne reversed the sign on the door to CLOSED. She didn't lock it of course, so Silvio and Netta could get back in. And Basta. He would show up soon. He always picked her up from work. Dafne fiddled with her engagement ring, smiling in anticipation. Then something caught her eye, a small blue something lying on the floor. She bent to pick it up, almost dropping it in surprise when she saw what it was.

A tiny blue jacket with brass buttons.

"No," she whispered. It couldn't be. It couldn't be Peter Rabbit's jacket.

But it certainly looked like it.

And that meant...

"Hey little mouse," Basta's greeting made her jump.

Dafne recovered quickly to smile at him.

"Hello _bello_," she said, causing him to grin, "How was your day?" she might have mentioned the blue jacket, but these words came out of her mouth automatically. It was the first thing she always asked him.

"Well..." Basta launched into a detailed account of his day. He always did this instead of giving her a monosyllabic answer. Not that she minded. She liked he had a career he could talk to her about.

"So good day," she summarised when he was finished.

"Yes," he smiled, "How was yours?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, until I found this," she showed him the jacket.

He squinted at it,

"What's that?"

"Peter Rabbit's jacket."

"Who?"

"I have a feeling Silvio might be a Silvertongue."

Dafne explained the book Silvio had been reading and how she discovered the jacket afterwards. Basta didn't find the idea at all preposterous. There was no other explanation for how the jacket had gotten there.

"All this time we had another Silvertongue in the village and didn't know it," he said, shaking his head.

Dafne shrugged at the irony.

"Well he didn't know how to read back then," she sighed, "I'll have to tell Silvio he can't read to the children anymore. We don't want one of them disappearing."

"Or you," Basta said, "I don't want you vanishing into some other story."

He grabbed hold over her almost protectively. Dafne laughed softly, playing with the silver cornicello hanging around his neck. She had brought it for him as an alternative to that horrible rabbit's foot.

"No. I quite like the story I'm in now," she agreed.

"Me too," Basta said, sealing his mouth to hers in a very passionate kiss.

**The End**

**What better way to end than on a kiss. And a bombshell (which I hope you guys liked). Yeah Silvio is a Silvertongue. I think it's the ultimate irony that Capricorn could have had a Silvertongue if he hadn't kept his men illiterate. Suck on that Cappy!**

**I can't believe this story is over. I'm sad yet exhilarated at the same time. I always might do a sequel (that's why I only set the epilogue 6 months down the track) but for now this is the end. The happy ending.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing the story! I wouldn't have stuck with it without your support. I really can't express how grateful I am :)**

**Also I have to credit Ziliverina with helping me come up with an appropriate job for Basta. Thank you :) **

**And I have to credit Skyridge. Pietro wouldn't call Basta pet names without her demanding it. Thanks sissy :)**

**Some notes: **

_**Bello **_**means handsome, cuz Basta is :)**

**A cornicello is an Italian good luck charm. Much more tasteful than a rabbit's foot XD**

**Okay guys, this is goodbye from Chari. For now. Much love.**


End file.
